Locked Hearts
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: E'ara universe, book three. The Titans are pairing off. But when Raven starts having issues with Rage and an incident occurs that threatens to drive Nightwing and Starfire apart, will Cyborg’s budding relationship be the only one to last?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans, or any of its counterparts are not mine. _

_**Author's Note:** This story is the third in the E'ara series._

_I'm Australian. Watch out for the differences in spelling. I spell colour with a 'u', realise with a 's' and a few others. There may also be differences in slang._

_**Big Fat Warning:** This story contains adult situations, violence, infrequent course language AND character death. You have been warned. **It is rated M.**_

_**Edited **- June 2010. The majority of author's notes have been removed. __Review and changes of grammar and spelling. Several inconsistencies and minor plot holes fixed, as well as some character adjustments._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Flames roared.

The scent of burning wood, ash and smoke clogged the air. There were small crackles and pops as wood burned and fire shifted.

Rebecca sat huddled in the closet, peering out through the slats as the bright orange flames licked the walls, danced along the once pink curtains and ate her toys.

Fire wasn't supposed to eat toys. Mommy told her that. Fire was supposed to stay in the fireplace, but only when Mommy was around. Fire was supposed to stay on the stove, or at the end of daddy's ciggy things that she was never allowed to watch him have.

The naughty, wicked fire was eating her toys but it would never get her favourite one.

Mr Bear nestled in her arms, his somber looking eyes gazing through the slat with her as his friends smoldered away.

The naughty, wicked fire wouldn't find her here. Even Daddy couldn't find her here when he was in one of his moods. This was her safe place, Mommy said that. If anything bad happened, run to the safe place and take Mr Bear and Mommy would come for her when everything was happy again. She had to stay as quiet as a mouse or the bad things might happen to her too.

Mommy was always sad after bad things happened. She cried a lot. She moved funny. She asked Rebecca to stay quiet and help her Mommy out.

Why was it so hot? Fire was never that hot. It was always warm, but she was never allowed to get close. "Never touch it Rebecca," Mommy had told her. "Fire burns and Daddy will get angry if you get burnt."

So Rebecca stayed away and huddled in fright inside her safe place.

She could hear people screaming outside. Someone was calling her name and she recognised Mr Jamerson from next door. Rebecca liked Mr Jamerson, even though he was old and had no hair. He was always nice to her and to Mommy after Daddy had finished. He made her cake and biscuits. He allowed her to play with his puppy dog.

She liked his puppy dog. He was cute and he placed fetch and he would wag his tail and never be mean and sometimes when Daddy came home smelling funny, Mommy would send her outside to play with the dog.

There was a funny ringing sound from outside, like one of those trumpets gone wrong.

A sharp, commanding voice began to yell. "Aqualad, Beast Boy get that water going! Mas Y Menos, hoses from the neighbors. Cyborg, get that gas shut off. Speedy, Bee, Herald, evacuate the neighbors. Raven, check for life signs."

She heard Mr Jamerson screaming her name again before someone spoke something quietly.

"Starfire, get the child!" the commanding voice yelled. "Raven, the mother!"

There was a crash as something propelled itself through the wall.

Rebecca peered timidly through the slats once more. A tall woman with flaming red hair that seemed to have been born from the fire itself floated in the middle of the room. Rebecca thought she had seen her before, but she couldn't remember where. There was a huge hole in the wall and Rebecca chewed on her finger. Daddy wasn't going to like that.

"Hello?" the woman called, her strange eyes looking around the room. She bent down and looked under the smoking bed. "Rebecca?"

Rebecca huddled at the back of the closet. Mommy hadn't come for her yet. She wasn't supposed to move. She had to stay as quiet as a mouse.

"Little one, we must escape the fire," the woman called, still peering around the room. "My name is Starfire, I will not harm you."

The roof gave a rumble and the woman called Starfire glanced upward.

A second woman floated into the room, wrapped up in a strange white cloak, her eyes shining and Rebecca couldn't see her face. "Roof's going to collapse soon," the woman said flatly.

"I cannot locate the child," Starfire said. "Raven, are you certain?"

"She's in the closet," Raven said, an arm extending from beneath the cape pointing at where Rebecca was hidden.

Rebecca bit down hard on her finger, hugging Mr Bear to her chest as the door swung open.

"There you are, little one," Starfire said, smiling brightly, kneeling down on the floor, extending her arms.

"Mommy said it's not safe," Rebecca said with a sharp shake of her head. "Mommy said to hide."

"Your mother is outside," the woman in white said. "She's waiting for you."

Rebecca considered. Starfire had a nice smile; she looked like a nice lady. Someone who wouldn't mind giving hugs. But if Daddy was still angry then she shouldn't move.

Something gave a crack and Raven raised a hand, some white looking stuff flowing from her fingers and covered the roof. "Starfire, hurry."

"Please little one," Starfire said, scooting closer. "We must go."

"The fire was naughty," Rebecca said timidly. "It didn't stay in the fire place. Daddy won't be mad, will he?"

"I will make certain he understands," Starfire said with an encouraging smile, wiggling her fingers.

Rebecca chewed on her finger one last time before scooting out of the corner. Starfire scooped her up and hugged her to her chest and suddenly Rebecca felt a lot cooler. There was no more smoke stuck in her throat and she could breathe again.

"Rebecca!" came the cry and Rebecca raised her head to see that she was outside and Mommy was running toward her.

"She is undamaged," Starfire said quietly.

"Mommy!" cried Rebecca throwing herself into her mother's arms. "I did what you said. I stayed quiet, I didn't move. Daddy won't be angry, will he?"

"Is Daddy normally angry?" the voice she heard commanding things before asked and she looked over Mommy's shoulder to see a man dressing in black, a strange mask across his face.

"Daddy gets mad and makes Mommy cry and Mommy tells me to hide." Rebecca pointed at Starfire. "She said she'd tell Daddy the fire was naughty, not me."

"Rebecca, shush," Mommy said, her hands all over her face, brushing at her hair, peppering kisses on her cheeks. "Oh thank God you're all right. I was worried."

"Starfire, why don't you take Rebecca here to get checked out by Raven. I want to talk to her mother for a moment."

"Come," Starfire said as she cradled Rebecca again.

"How long has this been going on?" she heard the man in black ask in a kind voice, just like the one Mr Jamerson used when Daddy got angry. "I can see bruises on you that are several days old. We can help."

"Do you like animals?" Starfire asked kindly. "My friend Beast Boy can be any animal you desire."

"Sure can," a funny green man said happily, bouncing up and down on the spot as he stood next to the lady in white. "Anything you want, puppies, kittens, butterflies. You name it."

"Can you be a bear?" Rebecca asked curiously, still clutching Mr Bear. "I like bears."

"Okay!" the green man exclaimed and his form seemed to melt like chocolate did when she got it to close to the fire and suddenly there was a cuddly bear in the place where the man used to be.

"You look like Mr Bear," Rebecca cried happily. "Only snot coloured."

Starfire laughed and placed her on the ground.

The big green Mr Bear rolled onto his back, waving his legs in the air. The lady in white knelt down beside him and began rubbing his belly. "He likes having his belly rubbed," Raven said in a voice that sounded like Mommy's did sometimes, all sad. She gestured to Rebecca. "Come and try it. It will make you feel better."

Rebecca scooted around and knelt down beside the green bear, clutching Mr Bear to her chest for a moment before she reached out and ran her fingers his soft fur.

The green bear gave a small rumble and Rebecca snatched her hand away and cringed.

Starfire smiled. "That means he likes it," she said as she knelt down beside Rebecca, running her own fingers through the bear's fur. "Try again."

So Rebecca did, running her fingers through the thick shaggy fur and the bear gave another small rubble, his huge paws batting at the air in a way that made Rebecca laugh. She snuggled right into the bear's shaggy side, rubbing her face against his fur. "You're just like Mr Bear," she said tiredly, closing her eyes. "You won't let Daddy hurt Mommy, will you?"

A hand stroked her hair. "Not anymore," Starfire said softly as Rebecca slipped into sleep.

Later, as someone moved her, she remembered hearing that commanding voice speaking in hushed tones. "We've set some things up for you and Rebecca. Call this number in the morning if you need a job, or even a helping hand. Cathy's expecting it. And don't hesitate to call us if you ever need help."

TTTTT

Starfire whimpered.

She arched her back off the bed before a low moan escaped her mouth.

Dick raised his head and blinked at her. Her hands fisted, tugging at handfuls of sheets, sweat beaded on her forehead and her eyes were clenched shut.

She whimpered again, her head shaking slightly, her feet pushing against the bed as though she was trying to escape. "No."

Dick swore under his breath, scooting closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. He closed his eyes and entered her mind, following the golden cord that joined him and Starfire.

Dick recognised the gray metallic walls of the Citadel immediately and silently cursed. Starfire hadn't had one of these dreams for a while and he'd secretly begun to hope that she was completely over this. But it had taken her such a long time to recover from what had occurred that he wasn't surprised there were still lingering nightmares. He just had to get her out of here fast.

There was a wet splat and a gurgle from the corridor behind him and Dick swung around, his eyes wild, his heart pounding. The corridor was drenched in green liquid; it dripped from the walls, pooling in puddles of slime on the floor. Various black-blue bodies were sprawled out over the ground; holes in their chests and organs scattered by their limp bodies.

He glanced around, but was unable to see Raven or Beast Boy huddled anywhere as was usually common in Starfire's Citadel nightmares. He briefly wondered which type of dream this was, was it a 'true' dream of Starfire's or was it simply her mind making things up?

A figure crouched on the floor a fair way down the corridor, in amongst the prone bodies. Red hair dripping in green blood, _xhandal_ uniform in tatters, scratches covering her lithe body, eyes glowing a brilliant green.

"Starfire?" he called.

She didn't answer and Dick frowned.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, imposing his will over the top of her dream. It was hard, as always, but he was getting better at doing it. Practice made perfect and during the weeks after the Battle of the Citadel, as the Titans had begun calling it, he'd had to do this almost every night. It used to be that he'd have to touch her within the dream to be able to pull her into his mind and change the dream, but when she'd become trapped in a nightmare of his death, she'd been unwilling to allow him to touch her. Need necessitates invention and he silently thanked Raven for telling him to do it.

He felt the dream begin to shift, caught the scent of baking sand, felt the wind caress his hair and the heat of Tamaran's sun on his cheek. He loved the way their cliff top always felt so real in their minds.

He heard a soft sigh of relief beside him and felt arms encircle his chest. He smiled, blinking open his eyes, his arms coming around to rest on her back. "Hi Star."

"Richard," she breathed softly, her cheek resting on his shoulder. "I thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he murmured in reply, planting a small kiss in her hair as he hugged her close. "You haven't had one of these dreams in a while. Is everything alright?"

She shrugged, turning slightly so she could gaze out onto the orange landscape of Tamaran, watching the dust swirling over the land. "I am concerned for Rebecca."

"We've done all we can, Star. She and her mother have gone to a shelter. I've organised some money to be sent to her so she can start a new life. Cathy's even offered her a job if she needs it, and you know how well that woman protects her own. No one crosses Cathy. The police are observing that man for a while, see if he does anything, but we've done all we can."

Starfire nodded. "I think perhaps I am tired as well. We had such a long trip back from Gotham."

He rubbed her back gently, looking out over Tamaran. It was beautiful, this landscape their minds had created. When he'd seen the real thing on Tamaran it had seemed so different, a staler version, or perhaps it had been marred because that was the place she'd chosen to die in and when he'd found her still alive, he'd only had eyes for her.

But in their minds it was breathtaking. A vast desert of orange sand stretching as far as the eye could see, almost shimmering under the orange sun of Tamaran, tall pillar-like cliffs arching toward the sky around them and they stood on the tallest one overlooking it all.

"I guess so," he replied. "And we did have a rather late night tonight."

"Yes. But it was wonderful to see Bumblebee and the rest of Titans East again. I have missed them."

Dick gave a small chuckle. "I was referring to the sex, but I guess spending most of the night up chatting to our friends would do it too."

She pulled her head back and whacked him lightly on the chest. "You have quite the 'mind of gutter' as Bumblebee would say."

Dick laughed and rubbed his nose against hers. "You know that's the way you like me. Now, I'd better get back to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow, with the New Years Party and all."

Starfire frowned. "You are not asleep?"

He shook his head. "You woke me up."

Her face was instantly remorseful. "Oh, Richard, I am sorry."

He ran a finger along her nose. "You're more important than sleep, Star." He yawned. "I can come back if you like."

She gave him a quick kiss. "Get some sleep. I shall see you in the morning."

Dick nodded. "Night," he said as he left the embrace of her mind. He lifted his head from his pillow to watch her in her sleep, making sure that the nightmare didn't take hold once more. But in the little light caused by the moon shining through the gap in the curtains, he could see that her face was calm and peaceful. He smiled quietly to himself, resting his head against hers on the pillow and snuggled closer to her, draping his arm on her stomach and a leg over hers.

She let out a small sigh, her hand reaching up to touch his shoulder lightly before running her fingers down the arm resting on her stomach.

"You weren't supposed to follow me."

She made a small noise in agreement. "I could not help it."

He gave a light chuckle and drifted his fingers over her bare stomach. "Hey Star?"

"Yes Richard?" she asked sleepily.

"You know," he said, allowing his fingers to glide lower. "We haven't christened the bed yet."

She squeaked lightly before she wriggled against him. "We have not?"

"No, we've done the shower, and the roof, but not the bed."

Her giggle quickly turned into a soft moan. "It is only our first night back. We have plenty of time."

He mock pouted. "Aww… does that mean you want me to stop?"

"Did you not mention being tired?"

He nibbled on her neck. "You did train me for stamina."

She arched her back slightly, lengthening her neck. "Richard," she began, her tone halfway between exasperation and desire, but the sudden blaring of the Titan alarm interrupted any further complaints she had.

Dick growled, pulling his hand away and leaping from the bed. He flicked on the light and scrambled for the scattered uniform that had been thrown around the room in a frenzy. He saw Starfire doing the same thing. "Fucking inconsiderate criminals," he muttered as he shoved his legs into the black pants of his uniform.

"Yes," Starfire commented, her legs up in the air as she lay on her back on the bed pulling on her boots. "We shall do the 'kick the butt' extra hard tonight."

He chuckled as he yanked his shirt over his head and reached for his gloves and belt. "Well, holiday's over. Back to work, huh?"

She grunted at him as she wriggled into her skirt before pulling on her top and gloves.

"All done?" he asked as he shoved his feet into his boots.

"I am prepared," she replied, before looking him up and down. "But you require a mask."

"Um… right," he said, eyeing the room thoughtfully before he spotted it in the rack of the curtains. "How'd did it get there?"

Starfire smiled brazenly, one eyebrow slightly raised and her hand on her hip and he chuckled at her.

The other Titans were already assembled by the time they reached the common room of Titans Tower; Cyborg was at the computer typing away quickly as he checked what the alarm was for. Speedy was slouching on a chair by the table, Bumblebee was peering over Cyborg's shoulder and the Twins were half-asleep on the floor, their heads leaning against each other.

"Report," Nightwing barked as he entered.

Cyborg glanced over his shoulder. "Bank robbery. Do you want all of us to go?"

"I volunteer to go back to bed," Beast Boy called from where he was perched on the back of the sofa. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "What? I'm tired."

"Me too," Speedy said with a yawn. "It's too early." He squinted at the clock. "It's five in the morning. Why are people even awake to rob banks?"

Nightwing cast a scathing glance at them before looking back at Cyborg. "How many?"

"Maybe six," Cyborg said with a shrug. "Doesn't look too difficult. We don't need both teams."

Nightwing shook his head resolutely. "Nope, we're all going now we're up."

"Cranky much?" Beast Boy asked grumpily. "Were you interrupted or something?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes before he looked at Bumblebee. "Herald still here?"

Bumblebee shook her head. "He had to return home."

Nightwing gave a sharp nod and bolted for the door. "Let's move Titans."

_Fly or N-Cycle? _Starfire asked quietly as they all headed down to the garage.

_N-Cycle,_ he sent back quickly. _I can't get enough of her; she's so amazing. I love the way she handles._

Starfire made a small noise of indignation, casting him a glare as she flew.

_Aww Star, c'mon. You know I love you best._

_And yet you continue to call the N-cycle 'she'. Do you really believe I like your legs wrapped around another female?_

The flightless Titans piled into the T-Car while Nightwing threw his leg over the N-Cycle. _Don't want a ride, Star?_ he asked as he saw her flying toward the garage exit.

_I shall leave you and your 'baby' alone, _she replied tartly.

He grinned and shook his head, starting up the bike and zipping out of the garage after her.

The city streets of Jump City were deserted. Being the early hours of the morning, Nightwing was not the least bit surprised. The air was chilly and slightly crisp and he could see Starfire's breath frosting slightly as she flew just above him. It rarely snowed in Jump City, but it still could get very cold.

Winter had well and truly settled in for the holiday season and Jump City was still celebrating. Banners were appearing in windows loudly proclaiming 'Happy New Year!" and post Christmas sales were in full swing.

Nightwing nipped around a corner, the T-Car right on his tail and Starfire, Bumblebee and Raven flying overhead. The Jump City Bank swung into view. A man standing out the front let out a startled yelp when he saw them before he began to yell for his comrades and leveled a gun at approaching group.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _cried Raven, her eyes glowing with power as she ripped the gun out of the man's hand and shredded it. She plucked him up with her powers and slapped a band of power over his mouth to keep him quiet.

The T-Car screeched to a halt before the bank, Cyborg, Speedy, Beast Boy and Aqualad leaping from it. Speedy quickly readied his bow, while Aqualad opened a nearby fire hydrant and stole some water, which he twisted through the air in preparation. Nightwing pulled up beside them, yanked his helmet off and tossed it on the seat, reaching for his sticks. Mas Y Menos zipped up to them before they zoomed inside the bank, coming out a few moments later and Mas held up five fingers while Menos gestured and explained something rapidly to Bumblebee. Nightwing was too far away to hear them clearly, so he just let Bumblebee translate.

Bumblebee nodded, her wings buzzing rapidly. "Right," she said, translating what the twins were saying. "There's five guys in there, three at the front and they're coming this way and two at the back by the safe."

Nightwing nodded. "You guys take the front ones, I'll hit the back two. Raven, you're with me."

"Dude, don't you think this is overkill?" Beast Boy commented.

Nightwing shrugged. "Don't really care. Serves them right for waking us up."

Cyborg snorted and Speedy and Aqualad exchanged a glance.

Raven tossed the guy she was holding in her powers before she slipped up behind Nightwing and engulfed him in her cloak. She deposited them at the back of the bank, hidden behind a counter and Nightwing crouched down before peering around to check on the room.

Two men stood a small distance from him before a half-opened safe, nervously clutching guns in their hands.

"Told ya the Titans would come," one of them whispered anxiously to the other.

"Shh," the other man hissed. "We don't want them to hear us."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, signaling Raven to be quiet. She hunkered down beside him.

"How could they not hear us," the first man muttered. "Told ya we should have picked another town. Jump City's always got Titans protecting it."

Nightwing nodded to Raven, before leaping over the top of the counter. The pair of men spun to face them their eyes wide with shock. Two black birdarangs sang through the air and there was a clatter as both guns fell to the ground.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _Raven cried, floating up into the air, slamming the safe shut behind the two men and picking one up with her powers, while Nightwing pounced on the other, punching him quickly across the face.

There was a short burst of gunfire from outside the bank, before Nightwing saw several star bolts fly through the air and heard a "Boo-yah" from Cyborg.

Nightwing gave a small sigh, glancing at Raven. "Do you remember the days when criminals were actually hard?" he asked as he bound up the guy he'd knocked unconscious with one punch.

"This does seem pointless," she replied as she dragged her guy toward the entrance to leave for the police.

"I wonder if there is anything actually open this early in the morning," Nightwing said, dumping his guy beside hers. "I could go for some breakfast right about now."

"Can I please go back to bed now?" Beast Boy called as Raven and Nightwing exited the bank.

"Grass stain, are you sitting on the bonnet of my car? No one sits on my baby!"

Starfire placed the two men she was carrying beside his comrades before flying off to fetch the remaining unconscious men, Nightwing quickly bending down to tie them up.

"I got out of bed for this?" Speedy asked with a yet another yawn. "Seriously, it's a useless waste of time. I bet even gill face could've done this with one hand behind his back."

Aqualad frowned at him and threw a globe of water he had under his control at Speedy.

Speedy spluttered at the globe hit him in the face before he begun to fume at Aqualad. "What did you do that for? You messed up my hair!"

"I don't like being called gill face. I've told you that before."

"BB, if you've scratched my car by plantin' your green butt on the bonnet, I'm so going to kill you."

"Dude, my butt is not scratchy. And it's not like I can sit anywhere else around here."

"There's the ground."

"The ground is cold, the T-Car's nice and warm."

"You are _not_ using my baby as a hot water bottle, BB!"

"Speedy, can you grab Mas for me and I'll take Menos, the twins have fallen asleep."

"I'm not a babysitter, Bee."

"Do as you're told. Just get them in the car."

"Boys," Raven muttered darkly.

Nightwing frowned. All this complaining was getting on his nerves. He knew it was early in the morning and that all the Titans were tired from staying up late, but they were heroes. They should be ready at any time. Had the Titans gone soft while they'd been away? He sighed as he tied up the last guy, trying to let the bickering wash over him without blasting his teammates.

When Beast Boy's voice finally began to have that whiny tone that grated on Nightwing's nerves, he decided that was it. "Titans! Shut up!" he bellowed, standing up and clenching his hands into fists.

All noise instantly died as his friends looked at him, startled.

"The bickering has got to stop. It's annoying and it's pointless. We're heroes, not a bunch of whiny kids. Now, the lot of you, go back to the Tower. I'll wait for the police."

Cyborg and Beast Boy grumbled and got into the T-Car, waiting patiently for Speedy and Aqualad, who had taken Menos from Bumblebee, Mas already in Speedy's arms.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him before allowing her raven form to engulf her while Bumblebee gave a sharp nod and flew off toward the Tower.

He let out a sigh as the T-Car drove away and ran a hand though his hair.

"You are perhaps the cranky?" Starfire asked softly as she floated down to his side.

"I wasn't, not until they started bickering." He glanced at Starfire. "Do you think I've let them get soft? We've been away for a while."

Starfire considered, her hands behind her back as she floated just of the ground. "Perhaps it would be wise to complete some training. Cyborg and Beast Boy seem to be still in the mode of the holidays."

"That's 'holiday mode'," he corrected absently. "And it's not just Cyborg and Beast Boy. Aqualad and Speedy were arguing too."

Starfire cocked her head at him. "Perhaps Bumblebee has some insight to that. They did assist each other in battle just now, perhaps the arguing is a result of them being the cranky as well."

He gave her a small grunt as he leant against his bike to wait for the police. "It shouldn't matter what time of day it is, or how much sleep we've had. We're heroes. Protecting the public should come first."

Starfire lay a soothing hand on his shoulder. "It does, Nightwing," she said softly. "Even though our friends complain, they act as one. That is what matters."

"I guess so. I still think I'll run them through their paces later on today. Besides, I owe Cyborg and Beast Boy for pulling that Disneyland stunt." He glanced at her again. "Go back to the Tower, Star, get some sleep."

She shook her head. "I will wait with you. Besides, I do not wish to leave you and your 'baby' alone. You may decide to replace me."

Nightwing laughed. "Oh, Star, I can't believe you're jealous of a bike."

A siren interrupted the sharp retort he saw gathering on her lips and they turned their head to watch as the Police finally arrived.

He planted his helmet on his head as the Police car stopped before the bank and the two policemen stepped from the car. He gave them a sharp nod, revved his bike and took off, Starfire flying right behind him. He glanced in the side mirror on the way, seeing one of the policemen raise his hand in salute.

_I'm hungry, _he sent to Starfire. _Do you think there's a bakery or something open this time of morning? _

_Possibly the remains of something that was once an edible meal at a station of service._

Nightwing shuddered. _Eww, no thanks. Guess I'll just have some breakfast back at the Tower._

_You do not wish to return to bed?_

_Nah, I'm up now. Think I'll grab some breakfast, watch the sunrise, get a head start on the day._

Starfire raised her eyebrows at him and smiled secretly.

_Oh, bugger… was that an offer?_

Starfire laughed and rolled in the air, before increasing her speed. _It is too late now._

TTTTT

Cyborg grumbled and muttered to himself as he reached out from underneath the T-Car for the socket wrench.

Effing, grumpy-assed, spiky-haired, _clorbag_ of a leader of theirs had decided that he wanted to put them all through their paces, at some ungodly hour of the morning. They'd all gotten up at five in the morning to tend to a bank robbery and he'd snapped at them and sent them home with their tails between their legs, figuratively in Beast Boy's case. After that, he'd only allowed them two more hours of sleep before he'd woken them all up for training off all things. Just cause he'd oodles of energy doesn't mean the rest of them did.

This inconsiderate behavior of Nightwing meant that he was behind schedule in installing the new T-16 engine that had been a gift from Batman in the T-Car. He'd wanted to have it ready to impress the other Titans at the New Years Bash tonight.

The girls and the Twins were already decorating the common room, while Speedy, Aqualad and Beast Boy were in charge of the food. At least Speedy was as big of a meat eater as he was; he'd keep the other two in check. He really didn't want to be eating seaweed or tofu for the party. And he wasn't sure what Nightwing was up to while the rest of them were preparing. He'd vanished before lunch saying he'd be back just after three and nicked the T-Ship. Even Starfire didn't know what he was up to.

Cyborg's hand snaked out from underneath the T-Car again and he fumbled blindly around for a spanner. He shifted underneath the car, peering down as much as he could, eyeing what tools he could see. A pair of yellow boots appeared between his legs.

"Bee, can you grab the spanner for me?" he asked, holding out his hand, looking back up at the valve he trying to tighten.

There was a soft noise before he felt a spanner being placed in his hands. "Ta," he said, returning his concentration to the valve.

Something kicked his leg and Cyborg frowned, glancing back down at the boots that were now tapping impatiently. Since when did Bumblebee have yellow boots? "I really don't have time right now, Bee. I want to get my baby finished for the party tonight."

"I see," a soft voice said and Cyborg's frown deepened.

"What's up with your voice?" he asked curiously, before he scooted out from underneath the car.

Batgirl looked down at him with a mischievous look on her face, her hands on her hips.

Cyborg's eye widened and he sat up quickly, nearly whacking his head on the side of the car. "Babs! Girl, what are you doing here?"

She chuckled. "I was invited. Didn't Dick tell you?"

Cyborg frowned. "No."

Batgirl looked over her shoulder. "Dick, were you being a dick again?"

Nightwing smirked from where he was leaning against the door to the garage, two suitcases before him. "Yup."

Cyborg tossed the spanned he was holding at him. "Man, you are so dead."

Nightwing caught the spanner. "And here I though you'd be grateful for having your girlfriend around for New Years."

"She's not my girlfriend," Cyborg snapped as he got to his feet, while Batgirl folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Nightwing.

"Dick, you're so full of it."

He gave her a mock bow. "Thank you, thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to oversee, and if I don't hurry, Star's gonna fill the common room up with just pink balloons." He picked up the suitcases. "You're getting my old room Babs, Cyborg can show you where it is later."

Batgirl waved over her shoulder at him before peering at the T-Car. "So, this is your baby is it?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said as he tenderly ran his hand along the roof of the car. "My one and only."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Car," he amended hastily. "One and only car."

She gave a light chuckle, peering at the interior of the car. "Nice, I like the colours, suits you. Sound system rocks."

"I'd take you for a spin, but as you can see, I'm overhauling her." He gestured around the room at the parts spread across the floor.

"I noticed. New T-16 engine huh? How'd you get your hands on one of those?"

Cyborg brightened. "Christmas present from Batman. You know about cars?"

Batgirl shrugged. "Enough to be able to get by. Batman is a stickler for having a little knowledge about everything."

"Wanna give me a hand then?"

Batgirl smiled. "Sure, that'd be great."

TTTTT

Beast Boy took a deep breath and knocked on Raven's door. "Rae? It's me."

There was silence within the room for a moment before black energy encased the door and it opened for him. "You know, you don't need to knock," she said as she floated in the middle of the room surrounded by softly glowing candles.

"I didn't want to interrupt you if you were meditating."

"A knock is more of an interruption than just coming in."

Beast Boy smiled. "Good to know for next time." He looked at the candles. "You don't usually meditate with candles."

Raven shrugged. "Sometimes they help focus my energies. I've been having trouble lately."

Beast Boy's eyebrows shot up. "Really? How come?"

Raven sighed and uncrossed her legs, floating back down to the ground. "Rage is being a pain."

The smile dropped from Beast Boy's face. "Oh. Rae, I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's not your fault… okay, technically you were a contributing factor, but it's not your fault. I'm not even sure why Rage is still playing up. It just… keeps growing even though there's nothing to be angry about."

"Um… could it be because you've been learning to deal with and express all your other emotions that you haven't devoted enough time to learning to deal with Rage?"

Raven blinked and looked at him in surprise. "That was actually insightful. Where did that come from?"

Beast Boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep last night. Had a poke around in your books, I hope you don't mind."

Raven frowned. "Which books?"

He pointed to the one by the bed. "Just that one. It had a cool picture on the front."

Raven followed his finger and frowned before levitating the book to her and studied it carefully. "I forgot I had this one. Could be helpful." She looked up at him. "Okay, just be careful in here. Some of the books aren't really books."

"Like your mirror wasn't a mirror?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I won't poke around anymore."

She placed the book on the bed and gave him a small smile. "Maybe I should just lock away all the things that could be dangerous. After all, this is kind of your room too now."

Beast Boy shook his head. "It's your room, I just sleep here. If I get too comfy, the mess will start creeping in. I'll ask next time."

Raven frowned. "But-"

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Rae, we still both need our own space. You need to be able to kick me out if your emotions start acting up and I need a place to go rein in the animals. I love sharing a bed with you at night, but I don't want to live with you yet and I'm pretty sure you don't want that either."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my Gar?"

Beast Boy laughed. "I think I've done my quota of thinking for the year, it's a good thing it's nearly over. I was actually sent to fetch you, the others are starting to arrive."

Raven nodded, sweeping her hand in a circular motion and the candles flickered before winking out. "What do you think Nightwing's announcements are?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's getting married? And he's taking all the Titans back to Tamaran for the wedding?"

Raven snorted. "Yeah."

"Dunno, he hasn't said anything to me. Or Star for that matter, I asked earlier. She doesn't have a clue."

"Odd," Raven replied as she took his hand.

"He likes his secrets. C'mon, let's go."

TTTTT

Starfire rolled in the air above Titans Tower, feeling the wonderful sea breeze drifting through her hair. She floated on the air currents, her arms stretched out before her, twisting and turning as she lazed about in the air, basking in the setting sun.

She had missed the air around Titans Tower, more than thought she would. It was glorious to be home after so long away again. And it was strange to think that only a short time ago she'd been afraid she'd never get to see this planet again.

She sighed to herself, placing her arms behind her head and crossed her ankles, lounging in the air as she looked up at the blue sky above. The wind danced around her, caressing her lovingly, singing and calling to her and she exhaled in delight and breathed in the salty air.

She relaxed in the air, stretching out her hands above her head again, closed her eyes and followed the path of the winds. She allowed it to shape her movement, direct her path as she flowed through it, twisting when it did, swirling when it chose. She didn't dance with the wind often, mainly because she had a tendency to crash into things, but the wide-open space above Titans Tower simply sang with wind tonight.

_Um… Star?_

_Yes Richard? _

_I love the show you're giving as much as the next guy, but I really wish the next guy wasn't Speedy._

Starfire frowned. _I do not understand._

_Look down at the Tower._

Starfire opened her eyes and rolled so she could see the Tower below her.

Speedy was standing at the edge of the roof, looking up at her although he suddenly found something else to look at once he knew he'd been spotted. Nightwing stood at the stairwell, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he glared at Speedy's back.

_Now, please come down here before I murder him._

_I apologise, Richard._ She zipped down out of the air toward the top of Titans Towers. She stopped in front of an embarrassed Speedy, her hands on her hips. "Speedy."

"Er… Hi Starfire," he said. "I was coming out to shoot some hoops and I saw you flying."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "The 'hoops' are on the other side of the roof and I do not see a ball."

Speedy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's over by the court. I really didn't mean to stare. You looked very pretty up there."

"Ahem," Nightwing said, tapping his foot on the ground.

Speedy cringed, glancing over his shoulder at Nightwing. "Aww shit."

"Got that right."

"I'll… er… just be going now."

"You do that," Nightwing said, stepping out of the way of the door and Starfire saw him glare at Speedy as he darted past him, even going as far to keep turning his head and watching as Speedy disappeared down the staircase.

Starfire clasped her hands behind her back and smiled coyly at Nightwing._ Now who is the jealous?_

Nightwing's head whipped back to her. "It's not the same! Speedy was perving on you."

Starfire cocked her head. "Perving?"

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. "Looking at you with lustful intentions."

Starfire frowned. "Like you do."

"Yes, only he's not allowed to." Nightwing sighed. "I just don't like him looking at you like that, that's all, Star. Now, are you coming in? There's a party getting ready to be had downstairs."

She floated toward him. _Would you like to go for a quick flight first?_

She watched indecision flicker across his face. It had been more than two months since their last flight together. They'd had all that training for the xhandal that had chewed up all their free time. When they'd reached Tamaran, Galfore had asked that they stay in the palace to protect them from the Citadel, so she hadn't been able to take him then. After the Citadel finally got their hands on her, she'd been unable to fly for quite some time, had only recently been able to do it after Batman had forced her to face her demons. But as they'd been in civilian clothes for their stay at Wayne Manor, she'd been unable to take him flying. And he'd been so interested in his new baby on the trip home that she hadn't bothered offering. Oh, she'd floated them, but not the speed flying and acrobatics that he loved so much.

She allowed a slightly naughty smile to creep across her features; he never seemed to be able to resist it when she smiled at him like this.

He wavered as she held out her hand to him and wiggled her fingers. "All right," he said, coming toward her. "Just a quick one."

She beamed happily, nipped around behind him, scooped him up by the shoulders and threw them over the edge of the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Music thumped in the background and the chatter of many voices floated over the top. Titans laughed and exchanged greetings to friends they had not seen since the Battle of the Citadel.

Raven sighed quietly as she looked out the common room window over the waters by Jump City. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky turning pink and Raven found it too cheery. She picked up the locket around her neck, gently running her fingers along its surface, feeling the indent of the raven and Beast Boy's heartfelt inscription on the back.

"Melancholy much?" Kid Flash asked, zipping up beside her.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, dropping her locket back onto her chest. "Annoying much?"

Kid Flash laughed. "Aww, c'mon, Rae, lighten up."

She scowled at him. "You don't get to call me that. It's Raven."

Kid Flash pouted. "Beast Boy gets to call you that all the time."

"Beast Boy is my boyfriend," she stated in her monotonous voice. "You are not. Is there a particular reason you're bothering me right now?"

"You just looked so sad that's all. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't see if I could cheer you up- Woah!" he blurted, pressing his face against the glass. "Did you see that?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Was that Starfire and Nightwing?" he asked, trying to angle his head to peer further down toward the ground. "Ah! There they go."

Raven just shook her head as she spotted Starfire and Nightwing zipping across the surface of the water at breakneck speed, throwing up water in their wake, before Starfire sent them spiraling up towards the setting sun.

"Can you fly like that?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

Raven looked at him blandly. "I levitate more than fly. I don't see the point really."

"Looks kinda fun."

"Yeah, I guess if you're a speed demon." She eyed him as he grinned at her cheekily. "Which you are. I'm sure if you asked Starfire for a ride-"

"Nightwing will bite my head off. I'm not _that_ stupid."

Raven snorted. "Really?"

Kid Flash sighed and shook his head. "I think I'll leave you alone, you're in a bad mood."

"Thanks."

A rush of wind fluffed her hair as he took off and Raven raised a hand to smooth it out and continued her gazing out the window at the sunset, picking up her locket to begin fiddling with it once more.

Arms encircled her stomach from behind and Beast Boy's chin rested on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"Woah," Beast Boy blurted, concerned. "You're really are out of sorts today. You usually pull away from this when we're in public."

"Jumbled up emotions, I guess."

"Rage?"

Raven nodded.

"I don't get it. Why now? You weren't having any problems before."

She shrugged. "It's taking a lot more concentration to keep my emotions under control since that fight with the Joker. I'm starting to wonder if a little bit of my father did manage to leak through."

"Is there anything we can do?"

She tilted her head in consideration. "There's a few meditation exercises I can do, especially now that we're back. I had to leave most of my aids here. I may even need to take a trip through the mirror to speak with Rage herself, although I think I'd rather just go and ask my mother or Azar."

"Azar? Isn't that your god?"

"Azar was the original founder of the Temple on Azarath, who has since ascended. It has become a title for whoever holds spiritual leadership. The previous Azar was my teacher, although I am unsure who resides in her seat now."

Beast Boy shuffled. "Can I help?"

She smiled and reached up to touch his face. "You're my anchor, remember. Besides, I'd like you to meet my mother."

He seemed to have trouble breathing. "Um… Are you sure?"

Raven nodded. "Don't worry, she'll like you. I'll need to talk to Nightwing first, let him know what's going on. I'll try the meditation tomorrow and if it doesn't work, we'll need a couple of days, since I'd also like to spend time with Mother."

"Okay." Beast Boy raised his head from her shoulder and she glanced at him as he looked around the room. "Have you seen Nightwing?"

Raven gave a small grunt. "Yeah, he and Starfire went for a flight."

"What? Now?"

"Saw them diving over the edge of the Tower before."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Aww well. Guess we're all going to have to wait longer for Nightwing's announcements."

"Howdy y'all!" Cyborg bellowed and Raven turned in Beast Boy's arms to see him entering the common room. "Happy New Year!"

Raven let out a strangled laugh as she saw who entered the room behind Cyborg. "No wonder he's so happy. Look who's here."

Beast Boy turned his head before he began to laugh.

TTTTT

Batgirl loitered just behind Cyborg, feeling strangely shy and confused as to why she felt that way. She was normally quite an outgoing person.

But these were Titans, Nightwing's Titans and she was member of the Bat Family and she wasn't sure how well she would be received. She was certain that most of the Titans knew Batman and Robin had had a falling out at some point, perhaps not the finer details like she had, but most knew.

Cyborg entered the common room first, bellowing out his greeting in his usual jovial manner and she watched as all eyes turned to him and there was a chorus of Titans calling out his name in return. She spotted Raven and Beast Boy by the window and stifled a sigh of relief. She'd know them at least and they did look happy to see her, well, Beast Boy looked happy and Raven was her usual indifferent self. But she couldn't see Nightwing or Starfire anywhere. That was just like Dick, drag her all this way and then not be around to introduce her.

Cyborg turned, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her forward. "Y'all, this is Batgirl! Batgirl, the Titans."

She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, plastering a happy smile on her face as the eyes in the room turned to her. "Hi!"

"Batgirl," a woman exclaimed dressed in yellow and black with strange insect like wings on her back. "I'm so pleased to meet you! Sparky won't shut up about you."

Cyborg grimaced, while Batgirl raised an eyebrow and cast a glance at Cyborg. "Bee, cut it out. Batgirl, this is Bumblebee, I guess you could say she's the annoying little sister I never wanted."

Bumblebee planted her hands on her hips and gave him a cocky smile.

"Sparky?" Batgirl asked curiously.

Cyborg shrugged. "She likes to think she's funny."

"Oh, I know I'm funny," Bumblebe eexclaimed, casting Batgirl a wink.

"Honeybee, are you tormenting the new girl?" a young man asked as he walked up to them, his face hidden by a blue cowl and gray mask and a trumpet attached to his belt. "Hi, I'm Herald."

Batgirl nodded and smiled. "Hi. I've heard of you."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "Wow. All good things, I hope."

"Friend Cyborg," a man said, wearing a dark green uniform with a large red star splashed across the front and strangely glowing eyes. "I am vatchin' for Starfire. 'ave you seen her?"

"No, Red Star, I haven't seen her. Hang on." Cyborg raised his voice over the chatter of Titans and the music and looked at Beast Boy. "Yo! BB! Where's Starfire at?"

Beast Boy turned his head at the sound of his name, as did a lot of people. Beast Boy smiled before extending his hand to point out the window. "Come and see."

Batgirl cocked her head curiously, before making her way to the window, as several other Titans trotted over to have a look as well.

"Holy shit," someone muttered.

Starfire was carrying Nightwing, her arms wrapped around his chest, tumbling through the sky at breakneck speed. She dove toward the ocean and someone let out a startled gasp as she suddenly pulled an impossible turn and twisted them toward the sky again, spraying up water in her wake. She went straight into a tight loop the loop followed by another rotating dive before skimming along the surface of the water and darting back into the sky.

Batgirl went green, remember the flight she'd had with Starfire over Gotham City.

Titans watching suddenly sucked in a gasp of breath as Starfire released Nightwing. He dropped like a stone, Starfire arching gracefully by his side before his body twisted, performing a series of tumbles and rolls through the air. Batgirl sucked in a startled gasp of breath as she recognised the quadruple somersault, something that she knew he'd was capable of doing, but had never seen it herself. He flung his arms out and Starfire grabbed them immediately, pulling them out of their wayward plummet toward the ocean.

Starfire zoomed upward, heading for the roof and Batgirl got a good look at Nightwing's exhilarated face and chuckled lightly. Starfire had been right when she called him a speed demon.

"I wonder if she offers rides," a ginger-haired, masked boy mused from beside her and Batgirl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't let Nightwing here you say that, Speedy," Cyborg remarked, still standing beside Batgirl. "He'll kick your ass."

Speedy snorted. "I can hold my own against him."

Beast Boy laughed. "Not anymore. Trust us, he beat the crap out of a Tamaranian with his bare hands. You haven't got a chance."

Raven snorted. "So did you."

"Yeah, but I can change into animals, Rae. It's a little different. Besides, Rundn was a pushover compared to Torkor. I mean, Nightwing beat the crap out of him with a knife wound in his back."

Raven's expression darkened while Speedy snorted in disbelief.

"Torkor was the one the stabbed Nightwing?" Batgirl asked Cyborg curiously.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, nodding his head. "Don't mention it to Starfire but. She's still sore about that one."

"I can imagine."

The door to the common room opened and a wind tussled and rosy cheeked Nightwing dragged a smiling Starfire into the room. The clapping and wolf whistles began as those Titans that had been mingling near the windows turned toward the door and Starfire went bright red while Nightwing pulled up short and grinned sheepishly.

"Um… hi," Nightwing said, releasing Starfire's hand, casting her an embarrassed look. "We all here?"

"All present and accounted for," Herald called, with a mock salute.

"Okay, well… I have a few announcements first and then we can get down to the partying. So, do you all want to find a seat?"

There was a shuffling of movement as Titans fought over the limited sofa space. Starfire walked to the stereo and turned the music off while Nightwing walked to the window to stand so that everyone could see him. Batgirl crossed the room to Starfire.

A look of surprise and happiness erupted on Starfire's face as she saw Batgirl and she launched herself at her.

"Batgirl," she cried joyously. "Oh it is glorious to see you once again. I did not know you were coming!"

"Yeah," Batgirl replied, trying not to choke as Starfire squeezed her. "Seems Nightwing kept everyone in the dark."

Nightwing stood waiting patiently while everyone found a seat or a place to stand. Starfire sat up on the kitchen bench gesturing for Batgirl to join her.

"Okay," Nightwing said , as silence dipped through the room. "Well, first all, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. You may have noticed we have an extra here today and I hope that Cyborg took the time to introduce her."

"Sure did, man."

Nightwing grinned cheekily. "Batgirl's going to be joining my team for a while."

"Oh, that is glorious," Starfire squealed, giving Batgirl another bone crushing squeeze. "We can do the painting of nails and journey to the mall of shopping and-" She stopped, looked at Nightwing and blushed, while Batgirl just shook her head.

"Aww," Cyborg complained . "Why'd you keep that secret? You could have told us!"

Nightwing shrugged. "Too damn fun. Besides, it was a last minute thing."

"Why is she joining the Titans?" Speedy asked, his feet up on the coffee table before him, one foot twitching restlessly. "She's part of the Bat Family."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Speedy. "So am I."

"Well, yes, but you're the leader of the Titans. You haven't been Batman's partner for a while."

"Batman has requested that Batgirl learn some of the Titan training techniques and strategies as well as being able to work as part of a larger team. He is… let's just say… not equipped to train her like that."

Batgirl snorted.

Nightwing eyed her. "Anyway, she may also spend some time with Titans East and with a few other Titans stationed around the world, but I'll let those of you she will be working with know once I've worked out exactly what she'll be doing." He shrugged. "As I said, this was a last minute thing."

Nightwing took a deep breath and glanced at Starfire. "Also, since this is the first time we've all gotten together since the Battle in the Citadel, I'd just like to say a really big thank you once again to all of you for putting your lives on the line like that at a moments notice and helping Cyborg and me rescue Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire."

"Nightwing," a black-haired, blue uniformed, black-eyed man said sitting beside Speedy. "I'm sure I speak for everyone, we are still very confused at to what actually happened."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Aqualad?"

"Well, for starters, who were the Citadel? And why did they want Starfire?"

"The Citadel have plagued Tamaran for many generations," Starfire said softly, attention in the room instantly turning to her. "I cannot remember a time when they have not threatened Tamaran. They are demented madmen who thrive on causing fear and conquering through brute force. The force you defeated is but a fraction of their true numbers. Tamaran has since banded together with many other planet in the Vegan system to try and destroy the threat they are once and for all."

"And why did they want you?" Aqualad asked.

"Starfire's Tamaran's Princess," Nightwing said, answering for her and Batgirl's mouth dropped open. Starfire was a _princess_?

"And first in line to the throne," Starfire quietly added.

Nightwing looked at her in surprise, as did Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "You abdicated."

Starfire shrugged, dropping her eyes. "It is in name only. Galfore requested it, as my people needed a direct line of succession. They wanted an And'r heir. I am hopeful that he will find a more suitable replacement soon."

"When did this happen?" Beast Boy asked. "You never said anything."

"The last day of the _xhandal_. I signed the required documents that morning. That is part of the reason Galfore was able to declare war on the Citadel so quickly."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow and looked at Nightwing. He didn't seem too happy about this.

"That woman that came and helped us, Blackfire, she is your sister isn't she?" a small pink haired girl asked.

Starfire nodded, seemingly pleased at the change of subject. "Yes Kole."

"She spoke of the Citadel stealing three years of your life."

Starfire seemed to shrivel in on herself, her eyes darting to Nightwing's.

"Look," Nightwing said, drawing attention back on himself. "There are some things that you don't need to know, that still hurt to talk about. The Citadel are very nasty. Let's leave it at that." He glanced at Aqualad. "Anything else?"

Aqualad had his eyes on Starfire, but he turned at Nightwing's voice and shook his head.

Batgirl turned her attention to Starfire. She seemed very upset about something. Batgirl knew something had gone down on Tamaran during the _xhandal_ that Nightwing went to, something that almost killed Starfire, that much she'd gleaned from the conversation she'd heard between Starfire and Nightwing after that training incident. Something that had meant that Starfire had trouble attacking. And something had happened with Beast Boy and Raven in there as well, she remembered Starfire talking about needing to protect them. She must remember to ask Nightwing about it later. And by the looks of it, out of Starfire's hearing.

Batgirl saw Nightwing glance at Starfire again, saw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven's eyes on her too, before Starfire gave a small nod and looked up to smile at him. Batgirl resisted the urge to roll her eyes; they must be doing that mind-talking thing.

"Okay," Nightwing said. "Next piece of news. There's been a slight change in teams. Herald has decided to join Titans East under Bumblebee's leadership. This gives them the ability to go global and while they will remain in Steel City, they will be the first team to contact if a situation arises that the solo Titans amongst us cannot handle. Herald's assistance on Titans East means they will be able to get anywhere almost instantaneously, as long as you send coordinates when you ask for help. I don't want this boon that Herald's given us to be overused, so it's only for situations that require immediate assistance, like a bridge collapse or natural disaster. Everything else should still come through me."

There was a chorus of congratulations toward Herald and nods of agreement from the crowd of Titans.

"As you all know, Jinx, Argent, Hotspot, Wildebeest and Kid Flash have been the replacement team for Titans East while they've been replacing us. They have done such a good job that I've decided to make them permanent, under Jinx's leadership."

There was a chorus of clapping and cheering and a pink-haired girl with cat like eyes who had Kid Flash's arm around her waist went bright red. Batgirl guessed this was Jinx.

"Since Argent and Hotspot have their own cities to help protect, I've decided that they will also be the first off-shore team and have the a mobile base of operations so that they can switch between the two cities as the need arises. This will also mean that if any of you need extended help, Jinx's team will be the one helping. They will also be able to replace either Titans East or my team if needed. Congratulations Jinx."

The pink-haired girl smiled and nodded.

"If you and your team come back later on in the week, Cyborg and I should have some plans to show you."

"Thanks, Nightwing."

Nightwing nodded and glanced at Starfire once more. "Okay, last piece of news and then the party can start… uh… well…" He ran a hand through his hair before looking sheepishly at the Titans. "We're all going back to Tamaran in a couple of weeks time."

Batgirl glanced sideways at Starfire again, but she actually looked happy about this piece of news and Batgirl wondered what was going on.

Several Titans sat up straight in their chairs. "What?"

"Why?"

"What for?"

Nightwing smiled and waited for the questions to dissipate. "Starfire and I are getting married."

There was a stunned silence.

Bumblebee burst into laughter and reached over the back of the sofa to whack Speedy on the chest. "I told you! Pay up!"

Speedy grunted and folded his arms across his chest looking sullen.

"Dis is vonderful!" the Russian Batgirl remembered to be Red Star exclaimed. He quickly crossed the room and engulfed Starfire in a hug. "I am da 'appy for you."

She giggled in delight. "I thank you!"

Two twin boys burst into tears, attached themselves to Starfire's legs and spoke rapidly in Spanish. Starfire looked up at Nightwing, startled, before she spoke softly to the boys in Spanish and touched each of their heads.

"You know Spanish?" Batgirl asked curiously.

She nodded. "Nightwing knows Spanish."

Batgirl frowned. "Oh, right. Lip contact. Hey, congratulations, Starfire."

Starfire beamed at her as she continued to try and untangle the boys from her legs. "I thank you." She frowned slightly, looking at her with concern. "You are fine with this?"

Batgirl glanced up at Nightwing, seeing several of the male Titans slapping him heartily on the back. She cocked her head as she studied him, before glancing back at Starfire. "Yup."

A small black and red haired girl approached Starfire. "Congratulations, Starfire, you must be so excited."

"I thank you, Argent," Starfire said, throwing her arms around the girl, still trying to shake her legs free of the twins.

The two pink-haired girls came next, Kole and Jinx as Batgirl recalled, offering their own congratulations and received their own Starfire hug in return. Raven drifted closer, a small smile on her lips, but Batgirl guessed that she'd probably already known. A huge woman lumbered up to them.

"Pantha is very proud," she said, slapping a huge hand down on Starfire's shoulder.

Bumblebee buzzed up to them. "We have to have a hen's night before you get married." She frowned down at the twins and spoke rapidly in Spanish. They looked tearfully up at her and reluctantly let go.

"Actually," Starfire said, rubbing her legs. "There is a Tamaranian tradition for female friends of the bride to undergo and I would be honored if you would all join me."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What's the tradition?"

Starfire smiled. "It is much like the girls night, only we can journey to the planet of Dracenia and take the mud baths and have relaxing massages and be pampered. It is often used for female bonding."

"Will there be strippers?" Jinx asked with a cheeky smile.

Starfire cocked her head. "I do not understand."

Raven quickly whispered something in Starfire's ear and Starfire went bright red. "No. The inhabitants of Dracenia are eight limbed jelly like creatures. I am sure you do not wish to see them unclothed."

"Eww," Jinx said, with a curl of her lip. "I wonder if we could bring our own then."

The boys began to chant something and Batgirl turned her head to look. Nightwing was bright red and had his hands held out before him in embarrassment.

Starfire floated up into the air, peering at them curiously, as did most of the other girls.

The chanting became louder and Batgirl could finally make out the words. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." She rolled her eyes.

"Immature," Raven muttered darkly.

Starfire frowned. "Is this an Earth custom?"

"Nah," Jinx replied, rolling her eyes. "I think the boys just wanna watch you making out."

"Guys, stop it," Nightwingc omplained, running a hand through his hair, before he locked eyes with Starfire. He gave a small shrug and stalked over toward them. The boys began to cheer loudly.

Nightwing walked up to Starfire, grabbed her by the back of the neck, wrapped one hand around her waist and dipped her, attaching his lips to hers. Starfire wrapped her hands around Nightwing's neck.

The catcalls and hollering from the boys began before it died off to become an embarrassed silence as Nightwing continued to kiss Starfire. Bumblebee, Kole, Argent and Jinx began to giggle while Raven let out an annoyed sigh.

Batgirl rolled her eyes again as the boys began to blush and mutter amongst themselves, before tapping Nightwing on the shoulder. "You have to breathe sometime, Nightwing."

He pulled his lips away from Starfire long enough to mutter, "Breathing's optional," before he reattached his lips.

"Dude," Beast Boy complained. "Get off her. It's your rule, remember, no making out in the common room."

Batgirl heard Nightwing growl under his breath before he pulled away, righting a starry eyes and floating Starfire.

"Let's get the party started!" Cyborg bellowed, switching on the stereo once more and tossing the remote on the coffee table.

Batgirl turned to the stereo in surprise when the 'Chicken Dance' song wafted out of the speakers.

"What the-?" Cyborg asked, confused, heading over to the stereo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Beast Boy yelled loudly and Batgirl looked over at his grinning face while Cyborg froze in shock. "We are proud to present, the latest Tamaranian Dance craze, the Cybernetic Chicken Dance."

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" the television screen cried as it flicked on over the top of the window. Batgirl burst out laughing as Cyborg appeared on it, flapping his arms and crowing loudly.

"Grass stain!" Cyborg bellowed, lunging for the television remote. "You are _so_ dead!"

White energy encased the remote before Raven levitated it over to her.

Batgirl continued to laugh as she watched the chicken Cyborg scratch around, his head making jerky chicken like motions while his hand were under his armpits, his elbows flapping madly.

"Go Cyborg, go Cyborg!" Kid Flash chanted, the chant gradually being picked up by other Titans.

Robin and Starfire appeared in the shot and someone wolf whistled at Starfire's outfit. It was very different than the one she currently wore; there was so much more skin showing. It was a leotard, with a diamond shape cut out of the stomach, and Batgirl guessed that this was the _xhandal_ uniform she'd heard mentioned.

She glanced at Nightwing, his hands were still on Starfire's waist and he was looking around with narrow eyes trying to determine who whistled.

Up on the screen, chicken Cyborg leapt up onto a sofa and began pawing at it with his feet.

"You'd better stop before he lays an egg, Raven," the Robin on the screen laughed.

The screen went dead and the music ceased although the laughter of the Titans continued. Batgirl brushed the tears of laughter out of her eyes and glanced around, seeing Cyborg had pulled the plug on the television screen as well as the stereo.

"Oh, ha ha," Cyborg muttered sarcastically, scowling at a laughing Beast Boy. "Okay, you've had your fun."

"Are we having eggs for breakfast in the morning?" someone loudly yelled, while several of the other Titans cracked up again.

"Sure are," Cyborg snarled, taking a running leap for Beast Boy who eeped and dashed away. "Gotta catch the bacon that will go with it first."

TTTTT

Nightwing glanced at Starfire before taking the soda she offered him. _You never mentioned being heir again._

Starfire blushed and dropped her head. _I am sorry, Richard. I meant to discuss it with you after Galfore requested it, but circumstances fell beyond our control. _

He nodded, touching her chin to bring her eyes back up to his as he remembered that he'd blasted her for leaving the apartment that the Titans had been staying in on Tamaran without informing anyone. And then the Citadel had taken her.

_It is in name only, until Fyria conceives, or the people of Tamaran accept Komand'r once more. I only allowed it because there was unrest amongst the people. They wanted a definite line of succession. Are you angry with me?_

He swung his arm around her waist and hugged her. _No. I'm surprised and all, but I understand. _

"Ahh, so that's what those faces are for," Kid Flash said, his face suddenly alight with understanding. "You two are doing that telepathy thingy."

Nightwing frowned at him. "How did you know we could do that?"

"I was there when Starfire told Batman."

"Oh, yeah… Right."

"It's pretty cool. Is it a Tamaranian thing?"

Nightwing shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"So can you do it with anyone, Starfire?"

"No," she replied with a sharp shake of her head. "Just Richard." She gave Nightwing a lingering kiss on the cheek. "I must go, Jinx and Bumblebee are anxiously discussing wedding details. They would have you believe they are the ones getting married instead of us. I am having the trouble explaining to them that it will be a traditional Tamaranian wedding. They are discussing things like 'bouquets' and 'flower girls' and 'maids of the bride'. I did not think girls could be made with flowers. And please, what is a 'garter'?"

Nightwing went red while Kid Flash laughed. "Um… I'll explain later. Save me a dance okay?"

She beamed at him as she floated away. "Always."

"You've sent the girls into a wedding frenzy, thanks a lot. Jinx is going to be all cutesy and want to discuss wedding outfits and stuff later. Man, marrying at your age? You're _so_ whipped."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow and waited until Kid Flash took a mouthful of his soda. "You do realise that the girls all going to look at their boyfriends and wonder when they're going to pop the question too."

Kid Flash choked. "You dick, don't _do_ that!" he snapped, coughing to clear his lungs. "That's so gonna be a problem."

"Yup, you're screwed," he replied wickedly.

"Hey, what's the deal with Batgirl?"

Nightwing took a drink of his soda. "What do you mean 'what's the deal with Batgirl'?"

Kid Flash pointed to the group dancing over by the stereo. In amongst the crowd of Titans, Cyborg and Batgirl were dancing together and Cyborg was laughing as he spun Batgirl. "Does Cyborg have a crush on her or something? I mean, isn't she your ex?"

"She was, but that was a long time ago. If he wants a shot at her, I don't mind."

Kid Flash gave him a bland look. "You're pretty calm about it."

Nightwing shrugged. "It's not as though I want to see them making out or anything, but then, seeing Beast Boy and Raven making out is just as disturbing. She's a friend now, that's all. I think it's more concerning that Starfire wants to be her friend and the pair of them swapping stories than Cyborg wanting to date her."

Kid Flash laughed. "Yeah, that'd be pretty scary."

Nightwing scowled at him.

"Nightwing," Raven said softly, coming up to him with Beast Boy in tow. "Can we have a word for a second?" Her eyes flicked around the room. "Privately?

Nightwing cocked his head and looked at her. "Sure. Talk to you later, Wally."

"Righto, Dick. I'll go see if that girl of mine wants a dance."

Raven took hold of his arm and gripped Beast Boy's hand, enveloping them both in her cloak. She deposited them to her bedroom.

"What's up?" Nightwing asked as he looked at her with concern and Raven released his arm.

"Um…"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard her sound so uncertain before.

"We need some help," Beast Boy said, placing his hand around Raven's waist and squeezing her affectionately.

Nightwing flicked his eyes between the two, not liking where this was heading. "Oh, no… I'm _not_ doing a sex talk with you guys. And I certainly don't want to know if she's pregnant or something like that."

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked instantly mortified.

"Dude!" Beast Boy whined. "That is _so_ not what this is about! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

He placed his hands on his hips. "All right then, what _is_ this about?"

Raven swallowed. "Remember when I took you into my mind after Beast Boy got shot?"

He rubbed his chest briefly. "That's not something I'm going to forget in a hurry."

"Something got loose."

Nightwing was floored. He hadn't been expecting that at all, especially since she had told him it was all under control. "Your father?"

Raven shook her head and he breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't him. That was my Rage. When I allow it to take control, it turns into a personification of him. But through my Rage, my father was able to reach me and offer the things he offered. Since then, I've been having trouble meditating, Rage is becoming problematic. It keeps growing on its own, even when there's nothing to be angry about. I'm concerned as to what will happen if it gets to big."

"I haven't seen a difference in your powers."

Raven shook her head. "There isn't one, not yet anyway. But there is a difference in me. I've been unsettled and I need to deal with this before it becomes a problem." She glanced at Beast Boy. "We think what's happened is that I've spent so much time learning to deal with things like love and happiness and making my powers work around them, that I haven't devoted enough time to deal with Rage."

"I see. What do we do about this?"

"There are a few meditation techniques I can try. I'll need a full day to work through them all. If that doesn't work, I'd really like to visit my mother and talk things through with her. Mother always talked of the day when I would be able to express emotions. But that means traveling to Azarath. I can't take you all with me, it's too exhausting, but I would like to take Beast Boy."

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair in thought. "So, you need a few days free of Titan responsibilities? Both of you?"

Raven looked relieved. "Yes."

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay… take the next couple of days then. I'll speak with Bee and get Titans East to remain here for a while to provide backup if needed while you work through this. I want to check on their training anyway. Plus, they probably need a little bit of a holiday too. If they stay here for a while, our team can look after the city while they rest. Batgirl can pick up some of the slack."

"Thank you. I'll try the meditation tomorrow and let you know if it worked or not."

Nightwing smiled at Raven. "Take as long as you need, you may as well do it now while we have replacements available. Go visit your mother just for a visit if you want."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked curiously. "Why are you being so agreeable?"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "This is the first time Raven has ever asked for help with her powers. Plus, I did drag you all off to see my family; it's only fair that you both get to see hers. Now c'mon, we're supposed to be partying."

Beast Boy grinned. "Yeah, let's go Rae, let's get funky!"

Raven's lip curled. "I am not getting funky."

Beast Boy's ears dropped. "Not even a little?"

"No," Raven deadpanned.

Nightwing shook his head and headed out of her door and back to the party.

TTTTT

Batgirl frowned as she saw Starfire suddenly pale and place a hand to her head, swaying dangerously, wondering from across the room what was wrong with her friend. She looked around for Nightwing but couldn't seem him and by the time she looked back at Starfire, she was already out the common room door.

Batgirl looked at Cyborg as he danced happily. If it were a Titan alarm, wouldn't he be concerned? Maybe Starfire was just feeling sick or something. She sighed. "I'll be back soon, Cy," she said, giving him a wave.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Okay."

Batgirl picked her way through the crowd, heading out of the room. The corridor beyond was empty and unsure where Starfire would have gone, Batgirl walked down toward her room. She knew that her room was right beside Starfire and Nightwing's so she thought she'd better check that one first.

There was no answer as she knocked on the door.

Batgirl frowned. Maybe she should try the roof. Starfire did like heights, if she were feeling poorly maybe that's where she would go. And if Starfire wasn't there, she would go looking for Nightwing, he'd know where she was.

Starfire was on the roof when she got there, standing on the edge of the Tower but she wasn't alone. Speedy was standing very close to her. Batgirl hesitated in the stairwell doorway, unsure of what to do.

Her mouth dropped open when Speedy leaned forward, cupped Starfire's face and kissed her. Batgirl's eyes went wide and her heart pounded in her chest and she turned and fled back down the staircase.

"Shit, shit, shit… I didn't just see that… Oh god, how could Starfire do that to him?" Batgirl took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. No wonder Speedy had seemed so put out when Nightwing had announced they were getting married.

"Babs?" a voice asked and Batgirl's heart almost exploded in fright as she turned around to see Nightwing walking down the corridor toward her with Raven and Beast Boy not far behind.

"Shit. Dick, you scared me."

Nightwing frowned. "I can see that. Why?"

Batgirl chewed her lip. She couldn't say anything to him while Raven and Beast Boy were here. And it probably wouldn't do to spoil New Years for everyone. She'd tell him tomorrow. But she wasn't sure how she could be friends with Starfire now. "No reason. Just wasn't expecting you that's all."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Okay. Coming back to the party?"

Well, she certainly didn't want to stay here and have either Speedy or Starfire come down those stairs. "Yeah, sure."

Nightwing still didn't look convinced, so she gave him a bright smile and punched his shoulder before heading off in the direction of the common room.

Starfire was just lucky that Batgirl was a good actress.

Batgirl couldn't bring herself to talk to Starfire for the remainder of the night. Starfire appeared in the common room looking frazzled about a minute after she and Nightwing entered, while Speedy did not reappear until close to midnight.

She watched as Starfire spoke to Raven in hushed tones in a corner before Raven urgently shook her head and whispered something in her ear. Starfire spent the rest of the night avoiding Nightwing, but Nightwing didn't seem to notice as he chatted and laughed with his friends.

Batgirl couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Nightwing so relaxed and happy. It was a shame she was going to have to ruin it. But he had to know; he had a right to know his soon to be wife was cheating on him.

TTTTT

"All right! A minute to go!" Cyborg bellowed as the Titans spread out on the roof of the Tower waiting for the midnight fireworks to flare into the sky and welcome in the New Year.

"Here we go, Rae," Beast Boy said into her ear, his arms warm around her waist as he hugged her from behind.

A stray hair wafted in the chilly night time breeze and Raven reached up to brush it away from her face before placing her hand over Beast Boy's once more. "Gar," she said carefully. "I'm not sure we should go to visit my mother just yet."

"Rae, babe, if you're worried about me meeting your mother, I promise to behave."

"No, it just that Starfire-"

"Rae, right now, I think getting your emotions back under control is more important than Starfire. She'll be all right for a few days. Nightwing, Batgirl and Cyborg will look after her. Let's worry about you for a while, okay? We'll try the meditation tomorrow and go from there."

Raven chewed on her lip. That wasn't what she was worried about. But perhaps things would sort themselves out. She nodded.

"Good," Beast Boy said.

"TEN!" Cyborg bellowed, his voice carrying the loudest over the chorus of Titans voices. Raven glanced at the rest of the Titans out of the corner of her eye.

Kid Flash had his arms around Jinx; his face lit up with happiness while Jinx's eyes were rolling playfully.

"NINE!"

Cyborg was standing beside Batgirl; his arm draped around her shoulders affectionately, while Batgirl smiled happily and Raven fought to suppress a sigh. Despite all of their denial, if there wasn't something between them, there soon would be.

"EIGHT!"

Thunder and Lighting slapped each other on the back heartily as they floated on their clouds above the Titans, wishing each other all the best for the New Year.

"SEVEN!"

Hotspot and Argent had retreated a small distance away from the rest of the Titans to greet the New Year privately as they hugged one another.

"SIX!"

Bumblebee and Herald were snuggled up as they sat and dangled their legs over the edge of the Tower, gazing out across the city.

"FIVE!"

Speedy and Aqualad stood side by side companionably and Raven narrowed her eyes. Where were Starfire and Nightwing?

"FOUR!"

Pantha scooped up Wildebeest, rubbing his head affectionately.

"THREE!"

Mas Y Menos were hugging each other as they chanted in Spanish.

"TWO!"

Raven finally spotted Starfire and Nightwing, standing much as she and Beast Boy were, although Nightwing was kissing Starfire's neck and Starfire was trying to conceal an unhappy expression on her face.

"ONE!"

Beast Boy spun her around and attached his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth as his tongue slipped inside.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Fireworks exploded into the sky, bangs and cracks of their explosions echoed in Raven's ears. Beast Boy pulled away, glancing upward as the sparkling lights drifted down, illuminating his face in their multi colours. Raven grabbed onto the back of his head and cleared her throat and Beast Boy looked back at her in surprise.

"Happy New Year, Gar," she murmured.

"Happy New Year, Rae," he replied before leaning in to kiss her once more.

_**

* * *

**__**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun shone brightly into the common room of Titans Towers, slowly waking the leftover revelers on the floor. Streamers and balloons littered the floor, draped over sofas and chairs and hung from the ceiling. Many of the Titans were lounging around half asleep or speaking softly to each other in corners. Nightwing had told them all to stay over last night and there were enough mattresses on the floor to accommodate them all.

The door made a swishing sound as Raven walked through.

"Morning, Raven," Nightwing said from the table where he was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. "I thought you were meditating today?"

"I am," she replied, her eyes casting around the room. "Just need a cup of tea first. And Beast Boy needs some breakfast. Is Starfire up?"

"Not yet," Nightwing replied, taking as sip of his coffee, unnerved to see a flash of concern in Raven's eyes.

"Is the grass stain actually coming to get it for himself?" Cyborg asked, looking up from the kitchen where he was preparing masses amounts of waffles for those awake Titans.

Raven nodded as she headed into the kitchen. "He'll be here soon."

"Ew, seaweed for breakfast?" Cyborg complained as he watched Aqualad preparing his meal. Aqualad just shrugged and ignored him.

The door swished open again and Batgirl walked through, casting her eyes around before they settled on Nightwing. She walked over to him and placed her hands on the table before him. "Dick," she said very, very quietly and Nightwing looked up at her in concern. "I need to talk to you. In private. It's important."

Nightwing gave her a sharp nod and folded his paper, tossing it on the table before him and got to his feet, walking with Batgirl toward the common room door.

The door opened as they reached it, Starfire walking through. Nightwing felt a smile cross his features as he looked at her.

_Richard, _she sent, her eyes looking sad. _I need to speak with you._

_It'll have to wait, Star, _he replied, giving her a greeting kiss on the cheek. _Babs has first dibs. I'll be back shortly. _He saw Batgirl frown out of the corner of his eye and wondered what was going on.

Batgirl walked a small way into the corridor, before turning to face him, a nervous expression on her face. "Now, Dick, you have to promise not to go off half-cocked."

He frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "Is this about why you're here? Cause Batman has already-"

"No," Batgirl said with a sharp shake of her head. "Look… I'm not quite sure how to tell you this… Last night I saw-"

"Morning guys!" Beast Boy cried cheerfully as he bounded out of Raven's room. "Haven't seen you all year!"

Nightwing cast him a glance, ignoring the joke. "Morning, Beast Boy. Can you give us a minute here please? Raven's in the common room."

"Thanks!" he said as he walked away while Nightwing looked back at Batgirl.

She seemed to have lost her nerve and was looking at the floor.

"Last night you saw?" Nightwing coaxed.

Batgirl began wringing her hands together. "I don't want to cause trouble and I really hope I'm wrong."

"Spit it out, Babs, it can't be that bad."

Batgirl locked her eyes on his face. "I saw Starfire kissing Speedy."

Nightwing's eye twitched. "Like a Happy New Year kiss?"

Batgirl shook her head. "Like a 'cup her face and lean in towards her' kiss."

Nightwing sucked in a ragged gasp of breath.

"I'm sorry, Dick," she said meekly, still wringing her hands. "I just thought you ought to know."

Nightwing held up his hands, desperately trying to deny what she was saying. Starfire wouldn't do that to him, never in a million years. She just wasn't like that. "Wait, wait… are you sure? This isn't some half-assed attempted to break us up?"

Batgirl looked stricken. "Dick, please. I don't want to hurt you. I know what I saw. She went up on the roof and he followed and they kissed."

His head began to shake of its own accord. "No… she wouldn't do that… she's not like that… she would never…" But she had wanted to talk to him about something this morning and she'd been so sad since last night. She claimed she was too tired to couple and she hadn't allowed him into her mind while they slept.

Batgirl grabbed his arm. "Now look, don't overreact… go and ask her. I'm hoping it was a misunderstanding or something."

Nightwing shook his head in denial, wrenching his arm free and turned away from Batgirl, walking toward the common room once more.

The door hissed open and Nightwing raised his head to look for Starfire.

She was sitting at the table in the seat that he'd vacated when Batgirl asked to talk to him. Speedy was standing over her, one hand on the back of the chair, one on the table, so close that he was almost touching her; an intense expression on his face as he spoke in hushed tones. Starfire turned her head and caught Nightwing's gaze as he froze at the door and something flashed in her eyes. A mixture of regret, and hurt, and something else he couldn't quite name.

Nightwing acted without thinking.

He strode across the room, grabbed Speedy by the shoulder, spun him around and smashed his fist into Speedy's face. There was a satisfying crunch as Speedy's nose broke. Speedy dropped to the ground, bleeding from the nose, a dazzled expression on his face. Nightwing leapt on him with a roar, punching him again and again, ignoring Starfire screaming his name and the rabble of astounded Titans. "You fucking bastard! Keep your filthy paws off her!"

Something grabbed the back of his uniform, hauling him away and Starfire interposed herself between Nightwing and the downed and dazzled Speedy. "Nightwing! Stop!" she commanded, her hands on his chest, forcing him away.

Nightwing growled, his hands reaching for her. He caught her by the back of the neck, dragging her toward him, his other hand snaking around her waist to contain her. He yanked off her gorget with practice ease and there was a soft thump as it hit the floor. Her breath hitched in shock and she went stiff beneath his hands as he clamped his teeth down on the tender flesh between her neck and her shoulder, biting down as hard as he could.

A coppery taste flooded his mouth, as he tasted the blood that he'd drawn from his bite while Starfire shuddered in pain beneath his hands. Her hands made small pawing motions on his chest, but he wasn't sure if she was trying to pull him closer or push him away. She gave a small, pain filled grunt as he yanked her waist closer to him, pressing himself against her.

"Yo," Cyborg said loudly over the rabble of Titan voices around him. "What are you doing?"

Nightwing pulled away, licking the blood from his lips, still feeling furious. "Why, the fuck, did you kiss him?" he snarled at Starfire. "How could you betray me like that?"

Blood drained from her face and her mouth dropped open. "I would never-"

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her. "You were seen! You were seen kissing on the roof last night! You are _mine_! I won the right to marry you, not Speedy! I went through that fucking _xhandal_ for you! I almost died for you, and this is how you repay me? You are _mine_!"

She shoved him hard, sending him staggering backward. "I am _not_ a prize!"

"I never said you were a prize. Never!"

"You are acting like I am a... a _timod'r_ to be won, to be claimed," she sneered, her fingers touching her neck. She looked at the blood on her finger tips before holding them out to him. "Claiming is supposed to be done with love, not because you are the jealous!"

"Ewe dic," Speedy yelled, getting to his feet, his hands going to his nose. "Ewe doke ma dose!"

Starfire swung a hand behind her without removing her eyes from Nightwing. She pointed it at Speedy, her fingers stretched out like claws and conjured a star bolt. "If you move, I will damage you. The rest of you will please remain quiet."

That was enough to give Nightwing pause. Surely if she felt something for Speedy, she wouldn't threaten to hurt him.

"Speedy kissed me. I _never_ kissed him. He took me by surprise and I shoved him off the Tower."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"He claimed it was an Earth tradition to give the bride-to-be a kiss on the cheek, and since you never objected when Beast Boy and Cyborg kiss me there I did not think it would matter. By then he was too close and I could not stop him." Starfire eyes began to glow a furious green. "If we were on Tamaran, I would be within my rights to have him killed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded angrily. "Why'd you try and keep it secret?"

"This is exactly why," she said, gesturing him. "You overreact! And I was going to tell you today, but you claimed that Batgirl had first 'dibs'. If you had thought to ask me about it first, I would have explained." The fury in her eyes died. "How could you think that I would betray you? After everything we have been through, why do you still not trust me? I have always trusted you, even when she kissed you, my trust for you remained."

The words sprung from his lips before he could stop them. "You _saw_ that happen. I only have your word."

Starfire shook her head, hurt splashing across her face. She dropped her hand, releasing the star bolt and reached for her _e'ara_. She activated it, waiting for it to turn into the small cylindrical disc before she tossed it to him. "Why is my word not enough?" she asked sadly as an image appeared in the small beam of light at the _e'ara's_ center.

Nightwing held the _e'ara_ to his eyes, watching the tiny beam of light, seeing Starfire standing on the roof of the Tower. Speedy approached her, talking with her quietly for a time, before he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Starfire smiled at him before her face went pale as his face stayed close to hers and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth. Starfire shoved him backward hard and Speedy toppled over the edge of the Tower. Starfire stood stunned for a moment before she leapt after him, dragging him back up to the top of the Tower by an ankle then dumped him on ground and darted away.

Nightwing's hand closed around the _e'ara_ and he lowered his hand, looking at Starfire timidly.

Starfire was watching him sadly. "You do not trust me," she said softly, hurt threaded through her words. She shook her head again and walked toward the common room door.

"Star, don't run away."

Starfire didn't stop. "I am not running away, Dick. I am walking."

No, no, no. It was all wrong. She was never supposed to call him that. Not ever. She was supposed to call him by his true name, she was the only one that he allowed to call him that. It didn't matter to him if the Titans knew his first name; she'd called him Richard in front of everyone on Tamaran. And being called Dick still wouldn't connect him to Bruce so long as they never heard his last name, but to hear it come from her lips was heartbreaking. His hand clenched around her _e'ara_ as his head spun while he tried to make sense of things.

"Shit, dude," Beast Boy said as the door slid closed behind Starfire. "You're in deep trouble. You'd better hurry. Don't let her get away."

Nightwing's eyes flicked to Beast Boy before he bolted out the door after her, stashing Starfire's _e'ara_ in his utility belt.

He found her standing by their bedroom door, her hand braced on either side of the door, her head hanging. She lifted her head as she heard him approach, glancing at him before she straightened up and entered their room.

When the door didn't slide shut after her, he followed meekly. She was sitting on the bed, her hands clasped in her lap, her hair falling around her face like a curtain.

He slid the door shut behind him, locking it and crossed to the room to sit at her feet.

"It was very easy for you to lose faith in me."

He placed his forehead on her knee, his hand on her calf. "I'm so sorry."

"How many chances should I give you, Dick? How many times should I allow you to hurt me like this?"

"Please don't call me that," he whispered. "I can't bear it. Not from you."

"You have lost the right for me to call you Richard."

He felt sick. "Oh god Star, I'm sorry."

Her voice was quiet and very sad. "Words cannot make this better. It is always the same between us. When you are angry, you yell at me and you say things you do not mean. And then you apologise. I would prefer that you never say the things that you do not mean to begin with."

"So would I."

"And yet, you will do it again. You do not trust me."

"I trust you with my life."

"But not with your heart."

His head shot up. "No! Don't say that! Of course I trust you with my heart."

She gave him a very sad, very small smile. "In every instance where I have asked for that trust, you have failed me."

Her words were like a searing knife to the gut. "Star-"

She put a finger to his lips and removed his mask, placing it on the bed beside her. "I would never, ever betray you. Not with Speedy, not with anyone. It hurts me that you think I could."

Dick tried to speak again. "Star-"

"Do you think that I do not understand the meaning behind an Earth kiss and I would allow others to engage in lip contact with me?" she asked, her voice soft.

"No, I know you know what it means to us."

"Are you insecure about your love for me that you wish for me to betray you so you can leave this relationship?"

"No! Never!"

"Do you doubt my love for you?"

"God, no. I know you love me, Star. I really do. I just… I don't know…" He placed his forehead against her knee once more.

Dick felt her hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair lightly and he closed his eyes with relief. He shifted his grip on her leg, sliding on hand up to the back of her knee so his whole arm pressed against her leg, the other hand encasing her ankles.

"Perhaps your father was right and we are too young. Perhaps it would be wise to wait a few years."

His entire chest constricted and he couldn't breathe. She didn't mean that, she couldn't mean that. "No, no, no, no," he begged, raising his head again and looked at her, shaking it in denial. "Please don't say that, Star. Please don't. Not that, anything but that."

She tilted her head and looked at him, her expression woeful. "Dick-"

"Richard. _Please_, Star."

She pressed her lips together.

He climbed up her body, pushing her back on the bed, settling over her. "Please, Star, baby, say my name."

"This will not work."

He nuzzled her, licking the skin around the bite mark he'd made on her neck. "Baby, please."

"You do not deserve it."

He kissed his way up her jaw line, one hand tight on her ribs, the other supporting his weight by her shoulder. "What can I do to win back your love?"

"You still have that, you have not lost my love for you."

He nibbled on her ear.

"Please stop." Her hands pushed against his chest.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me," he murmured into her ear, his hand creeping up to her breast.

She growled and flipped them, straddling his stomach before pinning his wrists above his head. "If you wish to show me what I mean to you, this is _not_ the way to do it."

He frowned, confused. "How then?"

"I already know how much I mean to you through coupling. I need to know how much I mean to you in life. I need your trust, your faith. I need you to be there for me."

"We're heroes, Star. I can't always be there for you."

She sighed in exasperation. "That is not what I mean."

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

She huffed and rolled off him, flopping down onto the pillows, covering her face with her hands. "I do not know."

Dick rolled onto his stomach and crawled up the bed to lie beside her. He placed a hand on her stomach and she lifted her hands to her forehead to look at him, a tear leaking from her eye. "I've really screwed things up haven't I?"

She gave him a sad nod, wiping away the tear before looking up at the roof.

"But you still love me?" he asked hopefully.

Another sad nod.

"And you still want to marry me?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yes, I still wish to marry you."

"In five weeks?"

She sighed, tilting her head to look at him.

"I don't want to wait, Star. I want to marry you. I want to be able to roll over in the morning and call you wife. I want to wear a wedding ring on my finger and have you wear one on yours. I'll do whatever it takes. _Please_ baby, don't take that away. Please marry me in five weeks."

Starfire closed her eyes and Dick held his breath.

"Very well," she murmured quietly. "I will marry you in five weeks, Dick."

He released the breath he'd been holding as he buried his head into the crock of her neck, his hand coming up to cup her face. "Thank you."

She placed a hand over his on her face, caressing it lightly.

"You're not going to call me Richard again until you feel I've earned it are you?" he mumbled into her neck.

"No."

He raised his head to look at her. "Can I earn it back?"

"Yes, you can." She sighed and chewed her lip before she spoke slowly and thoughtfully. "There are times that you will be angry with me. There will always be these times; it is part of who you are and I accept that. All I ask is that you hear my side before you release your anger."

"I'll try, Star. Really, I will try."

She nodded.

He rolled onto his back, staring at the roof, placing one hand behind his head, the other on his chest, listening with a heavy heart as Starfire sniffled beside him. He wasn't quite sure how long they lay there for, thoughts of turmoil and regret flowing through his mind.

"What do you wish to do about Speedy?" Starfire asked eventually, her tears contained.

Dick sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't know, Star. I really don't. What would you like me to do with him?"

"_Soral_ training."

Dick gave a light chuckle.

"I am serious. He should undergo the same thing that you went through for the _xhandal_. Not for as long, but he should understand what you went though to prove yourself to my people. It will also give Beast Boy and Cyborg a chance to discipline him as well, if they have not already done so."

"Hmm… I think you have a good idea there. What was he saying to you when I came back into the common room?"

Starfire sighed. "He did not wish me to tell you what happened last night. He knew I had not when you greeted him cheerfully this morning. He claimed that it was a mistake and you would not understand."

"He had that right. But you were going to tell me, weren't you?"

"It was very hard keeping it from you for as long as I did." Starfire sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "We should return to the common room. I am certain the others believe we have killed one another by now."

"Star?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about your neck," he said meekly.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Why did you do that?" she asked, curiosity etching her voice.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I saw how he was looking at you yesterday and I hated it. I found out that he kissed you and when I went to ask you about it, he was leaning over you and I just snapped. You're mine. I wanted to make sure you knew you were mine, now and forever. I remembered what you said about claiming on your planet, and how some couples choose to scar, and I just did it."

"I am not a prize."

He looked at her intently. "I have never, ever said that you were, nor even thought that for a moment. But I did win the right to marry you in the eyes of your people."

She nodded, wincing as her fingers brushed over the bite on her neck.

Dick flinched. "I'm sorry. You should get Raven to heal it."

She hummed slightly and stood, walking into the bathroom. He sighed in defeat and covered his face with his hands. Although the idea of permanently scaring her sent a strange sick feeling to his stomach, it was something that her people recognised and did quite frequently, and he found himself hoping that she would wish to keep the mark.

"No," Starfire said and he lifted his hands from his face. She was standing at the door to their bathroom, dabbing the mark lightly with a cloth to remove the blood. "It is a good mark. A passionate mark. It will be a scar I will proudly bear."

He sat up, looking at her hopefully. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. Although the giving of it was flawed, that does not mean that there was not love behind it as well."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, before scooting to the side of the bed. He placed his feet on the ground and his elbows on his knees and hung his head, resting his head on his hands.

He heard her moving around the room while he stared dejectedly at his feet. Her legs appeared on either side of his as she settled on the bed behind his back, wrapping her arms around his stomach and pressing up against him.

"I don't know why I do this to you, Star. I really don't. I never mean to hurt you and I end up doing it. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt you. But I don't know how to prevent it."

She sighed. "How many of the arguments have we had?"

He shrugged. "Not many I guess."

"And we have been together for nearly a year." One hand left his stomach to stoke his hair. "Each time we have fought, you have believed yourself to be justified. When you yelled at me regarding the _a'tiyk valm_ you believed I had deliberately caused it. When I visited Fyria on Tamaran, you believed I was deliberately disobeying your orders. Perhaps next time you feel the urge to yell at me you should take a moment and think first."

"See, that's the problem. Every time I get the urge to yell at you, I react before I can stop and think about it."

She made a small noise. "As heroes we must react before we have a chance to think. In moments of battle we must rely on instinct."

"Yes, exactly."

"May I suggest something?"

He nodded, enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. "Please do."

"Next time you hear yourself saying the mean words to me, perhaps that could be a signal to step back and take a moment? Often those words are followed by a hurtful statement."

"You mean swearing?"

"Yes. I have noticed when you are under pressure you often do the swearing. Perhaps you could use it as a signal to take a moment to collect your thoughts."

He lifted his head from his hands, leaning into her embrace. "I can try, Star. That's all I can promise you."

She pressed her lips against his neck. "That is all I ask for."

He turned his head toward hers, hoping to entice a kiss from her. "You know I love you, more than anything."

"I know," she murmured in reply. "Now, we should return to our friends."

He sighed and got to his feet. He reached for his mask, placed it back on his face and turned to her.

She'd shifted on the bed until she was kneeling by the edge and Nightwing saw that she'd placed an adhesive plaster over the bite on her neck, her gorget still being in the common room on the floor. He took a step toward her and she looked up at him, before wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his chest. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and gathered her into his arms, cuddling her close.

"Where's the nearest _soral_?" he asked after a while.

"In the training room."

He nodded, pulling away and holding out his hand for her. "Let's go and get it, then head to the common room."

The trip to the training room was quick and Nightwing found it surprising that there were no Titans lingering by their bedroom door as they exited, but he was pretty sure that Cyborg would be keeping them confined to the common room for the moment.

Starfire collected a _soral_ from the rack and walked by his side as they journeyed back to the common room.

"This is going to be interesting," he muttered, pausing before the door for a moment.

"I will be by your side," she said softly, passing him the _soral_.

He gave a sharp nod and entered the common room.

Head swiveled in their direction instantly.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were the first to their feet, with Batgirl right behind them, looking fearful. The other Titans hovered uncertainly in the background. Nightwing cast his eyes around. Bumblebee, Aqualad and the twins had positioned themselves around a bloody Speedy, who sat on a chair still holding his nose and had an icepack over one eye. One of his legs was jiggling restlessly. Nightwing wasn't sure if they were being protective of him, or whether they were trying to keep him from escaping.

"Nightwing," Cyborg said carefully.

Nightwing felt Starfire take his hand. "It is all right, Cyborg."

"What are you doing with a _soral_?" Raven asked, her face concealed by her cowl.

"You'll see. Have you done anything to him yet?" he asked, looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg shook his head. "It's not really our place. We sorta wanted to wait to see if things were all right between you and Star. They are sorted?"

Nightwing glanced at Starfire. "We'll work though it," he said softly as he squeezed her hand.

"Nightwing," Bumblebee said carefully, taking a step forward. "Speedy is a member of my team and although he was stupid and-"

"Deserves to be punished for his actions," Aqualad included while the twins nodded.

"And none of us believe that he could have stooped so low to do such a thing to you and Starfire, especially after you just announced you were getting married, we don't want to lose him as a member."

Nightwing stood impassively, looking at them blandly and shifted his grip on his _soral_ slightly.

"Do you have anything to say Speedy?" Starfire asked.

He looked up at them. "Uhh… sorry?"

Nightwing frowned.

Bumblebee cuffed him. "Why don't you tell us all why you did it?"

Speedy eyed her ruefully. "Bee-"

"I think that's a good idea," Cyborg said, folding his arms across his chest. "See, you mess with Star, and you mess with all of us."

Nightwing shook his head. "I really don't want to know. Speedy, you will stay away from Starfire. If I see you come within ten feet of her, I won't be responsible for what I will do to you. Now stand up."

Speedy reluctantly got to his feet.

Nightwing released Starfire's hand and lifted the _soral_, balancing it between his palms. "This is a Tamaranian _soral_. It is their weapon of choice. I had five weeks to learn how to use it before I had to go up against Tamaranians that had been using it for years. I spent every day of that five weeks in training; stamina runs with Beast Boy, weights with Cyborg and _soral_ practice with Starfire. I trained all day. You have to do what I did for one week, starting tomorrow at daybreak."

He tossed the _soral_ to Speedy.

Speedy caught it deftly before he overbalanced as the weight of the weapon took effect and dropped the _soral_ to the ground. "Fuck! That's heavy."

"Welcome to my world." He glanced around. "If you all want to see a demonstration on how it's used, Starfire and I will be happy to show you later." He looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Think you guys can put Speedy though his paces?"

Cyborg had an evil gleam in his eye. "It'd be my pleasure."

Raven took several steps toward Starfire. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Her eyes flicked to Nightwing's.

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. "I overreacted again," he said meekly, staring at the floor. "I kinda lost the plot when I saw him standing over her. I really meant just to ask her about it when I found out what happened last night."

"And the bite?" Raven asked, eyeing Starfire's neck. "Do you want me to heal that?"

Starfire shook her head. "It is fine, Raven." She placed a hand on the small of Nightwing's back. "It was a good claiming."

"I could use some healing though," Speedy called.

Raven's face hardened and she did not even bother looking at him. Her powers suddenly flicked out of her, encasing the boy in energy, slamming his back against the wall. "I will not be healing you. You're lucky that I didn't react last night when I found out what you'd done."

"You knew?" Nightwing asked, incredulously.

"Yes," she replied, dropping Speedy to the ground. "Starfire told me last night; she wanted to tell you straight away. I suggested that we leave it until today so we didn't ruin the party. I was going to help her tell you."

Nightwing flicked his eyes to Starfire. "You didn't tell me that."

Starfire shrugged. "It did not seem important anymore. You found out." She looked at him, her eyes unreadable. "How did you find out?" Nightwing fought not to look at Batgirl, but somehow Starfire knew and she wilted. "I see."

He knew she was thinking that he trusted Batgirl's word more that he trusted hers, but that just wasn't true. "Star-"

She held up a hand. "It is all right, Nightwing. It is over now. I am going to have some breakfast, would you like some?"

He gave her a sad nod and watched her walk to the kitchen and Cyborg amble over to join her, giving her an affectionate noogie, before slinging an arm around her waist and squeezing her. She smiled sadly at him, leaning into his embrace for a moment then busied herself with making breakfast.

"She called you Nightwing," Raven noted.

Nightwing's shoulders slumped. "I've lost my Richard privileges. I think I've also lost my mind speak privileges too. I screwed up badly, Rae."

Raven made a small noise of agreement, placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"I told you not to overreact," Batgirl said, coming up to him.

Nightwing frowned at her. "Why didn't you ask her about it before coming to me?"

She cast him a scathing look. "And how exactly would I have done that? Is there a polite way to ask someone that kind of stuff?" She paused for a moment. "Um, why did you bite her?"

"Tamaranian tradition," he muttered. "Shit, that reminds me. I'll have to sit down with Star and work out the Tamaranian traditions that the Titans need to know about when we go to Tamaran."

Raven nodded. "Claiming would be the a good one. There are a few others that would be prudent to know. Like the no offworlders thing."

Nightwing sighed and looked over at the Titans that were gathering around the _soral_ in interest.

"There's no way I can possibly lift that," Speedy was saying.

"Pantha also believes you are too scrawny to wield such a weapon."

"At least it will be a good punishment for you," Bumblebee said, her hands on her hips. "Maybe you'll think first before messing with Starfire again."

"I didn't think first that time, that's the whole problem," Speedy muttered as he tried to lift the weapon. "This is stupid."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, fighting the urge to go over and smack Speedy again.

"Dude, you deserve it," Beast Boy said, walking away from the group and over to Raven. "Rae, are we doing that meditation today?"

Raven sighed. "To be honest, there's too much emotion floating around right now, it would be pointless."

Beast Boy nodded before he turned to Nightwing looking sheepish. "Um…"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Look, don't get mad or anything. I've sorta been elected to ask on behalf of the Titans. They were gonna have Starfire ask you, but… well… I don't think she'd be interested today."

Nightwing grunted. "Where is this going, Beast Boy?" he asked blandly.

"Well, when Herald picked everyone up yesterday, he asked them all to bring swimmers. We thought maybe that we could… um… if it's okay with you that is… go to the beach today?"

Raven snorted. "No wonder you didn't want to meditate today."

Beast Boy cast her a hurt look. "Rae, if you wanted me to meditate with you, I would've done it, no matter what everyone else was doing."

Nightwing frowned. "It's the middle of winter, where were you planning on going? It'll be freezing."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Herald kinda suggested Hawaii."

Nightwing noticed that the room had suddenly gone quiet and he glanced around. All the Titans were looking at him expectantly. He sighed, suddenly feeling like a parent to a bunch of kids. Did they seriously need his permission for something like this? "Yeah, sure, whatever. Knock yourselves out."

"Woohoo!" Beast Boy bellowed, punching the air. "Hear that guys? We're going to Hawaii!"

Nightwing sighed again as the Titans began to cheer and headed out the common room.

"Seriously?" Batgirl asked as she followed him. "You're gonna let them go to Hawaii?"

Nightwing shrugged, stopping in the hallway to look at her. "They can do whatever they like. I'm not their keeper."

"You're their leader though. You're responsible for what happens to them."

"Babs, I'm really not in the mood for making them train or anything. Everyone needs a day off every now and then. Go, have some fun, get to know the team."

"You're not coming?"

Nightwing shook his head and continued down the corridor. "Nah."

He headed down to his office, standing in the doorway for a moment while he looked into the darkened room before entering and sliding the door shut behind him. He powered up his computer and glanced at the mound of paperwork sitting on the desk. With a shake of his head, he slouched in the corner of the room, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked and he lifted his head to see her standing at the door, a tray of food in her hands.

He gave her a wiry smile. "Hiding."

"Hmm." Starfire walked across the room to him and placed the tray before him. "You need to eat."

He rested his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "I'm really not hungry."

"You do not wish to go with the others to the beach," she said, more of a statement that a question.

"No. You should go though."

Starfire sighed and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head so that he could see her without lifting it from the wall.

"I'm sorry, Star. This isn't the best start to a New Year is it?"

Starfire nudged his legs apart, before sitting in between them and curling up against his chest. "It will be all right, Dick."

Nightwing shook his head, his arms encircling her waist. "Star, if you can't bring yourself to call me Richard, that's okay. Just don't call me Dick, please. It sounds strange."

She gave a sad giggle, her fingers making small circles on his chest. "It feels strange to say." She was silent for a moment. "I love you."

He angled his head to see her face. "Say it again."

She smiled sadly, looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, bending his head to kiss her.

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Raven's eyes followed Nightwing as he walked from the common room, being closely followed by Batgirl. She flicked her gaze to Starfire, seeing her also looking sorrowfully after Nightwing before she bent over and fetched a tray from one of the cupboards and began loading food onto it.

"Rae, you'll come to the beach won't you?" Beast Boy asked earnestly.

Raven narrowed her eyes, turning her attention to her boyfriend. "I went to Disneyland with you, isn't that enough?"

"Yeah, but that was _last_ year," he said with a cheeky grin. "We haven't done anything as a couple _this_ year."

Raven frowned.

He clasped his hands together pleadingly. "Please, Rae, it won't be any fun without you there."

"I'm not exactly the funnest person to be around," she said tonelessly.

"You could always read a book or something."

Raven saw Starfire lift the tray and head to the common room door. "Look, maybe it would be better if I stay here and meditate. We really shouldn't leave the city unguarded."

"I do not believe that Nightwing will wish to journey to the beach today," Starfire said as she passed, carefully balancing the tray of food. "He and I will remain to protect the city."

Raven silently cursed inside her head. Now how was she going to get out of this?

"Star," Beast Boy called, turning his head to see her. "Are you okay?"

Starfire nodded over her shoulder as the common room door opened before her and Batgirl walked through again. Starfire paused to allow Batgirl passage.

"Star," Raven heard Batgirl say. "I'm really sorry. I should've come to you first."

"Yes," Starfire replied. "But I understand why you did not. You were friends with him first. Your duty was to him." She headed out the door, carrying the tray of food.

"Please Rae?" Beast Boy begged.

Raven sighed in exasperation. "Gar, the beach and I really don't mix well."

He gave her those over big kittenish eyes that she'd started having trouble resisting. "Don't make me do the face."

She huffed. "Okay, fine. But I'm just going to sit under a tree and read a book."

"Will you come swimming with me?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I see," she deadpanned. "You just want to see me in a swimsuit."

Beast Boy blushed and scuffed his shoe on the floor. "Is that a bad thing?"

Raven wasn't sure if it was or not.

"Do Starfire and Nightwing often have fights like that?" Batgirl asked, coming up to them, a woeful expression on her face.

Beast Boy shook his head. "They've only fought like, maybe twice?" He glanced at Raven for confirmation.

Raven nodded. "Yeah, something like that. When they fight it's usually pretty big though. It will be rather tense around here for a while, until Starfire starts flying again."

Batgirl frowned. "Huh? Why would she stop?"

"Her powers are based on emotion, flight is from happiness. She isn't happy, she can't fly."

Batgirl's lips pressed into a line. "That's a pretty bad weakness she has there."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Not really. She hasn't lost any of her other powers."

"And Nightwing's the only one who can make her sad enough to lose her flight," Raven said. "Unless something really bad happens."

"Batgirl," Cyborg said, walking up to them. "You're comin' with us, aren't you?"

Batgirl frowned at him, planting her hands on her hip. "I'm supposed to be here for training."

"Aww, don't tell me you're a stickler for trainin' like Nightwing?" Cyborg complained.

"Well, I didn't think I was," she said quietly. "Does he often just let you go and take the entire Titan Network to the beach?"

"Actually," Beast Boy said, a finger to his mouth in consideration. "This would be the first time."

"Yeah," agreed Cyborg thoughtfully. "He's mellowed now he's getting some on a regular basis."

Batgirl went bright red and covered her ears. "I can't know that! Oh my god! I really didn't want to know that."

"Can't know what?" Kid Flash asked, zipping up to them.

Raven frowned at him. "You like to eavesdrop don't you?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "When did you want to head to the beach Cyborg? Nightwing left before we could ask him so I kinda get the feeling you're in charge for this little expedition."

Cyborg glanced over at the clock. "Let's say an hour. Might need you and the twins to go shopping for us and get some food. I'll go chat with Nightwing." Kid Flash nodded and zipped off while Cyborg turned back to Batgirl. "Sure you won't come, Babs?"

Batgirl chewed her lip. "I didn't bring a suit."

"You could borrow one of Raven's," Beast Boy said helpfully.

Raven arched an eyebrow at him. "We're different sizes." She eyed Batgirl, gauging her size. "You might fit one of Starfire's though."

Batgirl hung her head. "I'm not sure she'd be quite agreeable right now."

Raven shrugged. "Can't hurt to ask." She closed her eyes for a moment, slowly unfurling her powers to search for their friends. "They're both in Nightwing's office. Let's go and talk to them shall we?"

"Sure we won't be interrupting something?" Cyborg asked as the four of them walked toward the common room door.

Raven shook her head. "Hope not. Their emotions are too screwed up right now. I really don't think either of them are going to be thinking about that."

"Please stop. I don't want to hear it. Seriously."

"Babs, if you're staying in the Tower for a while, you're just gonna have to get used to it," Beast Boy said cheekily.

Batgirl groaned.

Cyborg shook his head, stopping at the door to Nightwing's office. Raven saw him steel himself to knock lightly on the door. "Man, it's just us," he called, his fingers hovering over the door button as they waited.

"Come on in," Nightwing called . "It's open."

He was sitting against a wall in the corner with Starfire curled between his legs; her cheek pressed against his chest and his head resting on hers. Raven felt a surge of relief pass through her. They were touching and cuddling at least.

He lifted his head as he saw them. "What's up?"

"Few things," Cyborg said carefully. "First, were you serious about letting us all go to Hawaii?"

Nightwing nodded. "Last thing though, training begins again tomorrow. Well, not for Raven and Beast Boy, are you two still heading to Azarath?"

Raven shrugged as though it didn't matter. "We'll see. I'll try that mediation tomorrow and go from there."

"Whatcha going to Azarath for?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Gar's going to meet my mother."

Cyborg cast Beast Boy a sly glance while green changeling sheepishly tried to change the topic. "Are you guys coming to the beach?"

Nightwing shook his head. "I'll stay here and look after the city. Star will-"

"I will remain here as well."

Nightwing angled his head so he could see her face. "You can go."

"I do not wish to," she replied without even lifting her head.

Nightwing sighed and nodded, looking relieved. He looked back up at them. "What else?"

"When do you want us back by?"

Nightwing shrugged, shifting his arms around Starfire to hug her closer. "Cy, I really don't care at this point in time. I just want to be left alone. Have the day, whatever. You're in charge, use your best judgment." He frowned. "Just give Speedy hell for me."

"Already planned that."

"That all?"

Raven shook her head. "Batgirl hasn't got a swimsuit. Starfire, we were wondering if maybe you had one you could lend her."

Starfire raised her head from Nightwing's chest and looked at them. "I believe I have something that will suffice," she replied, pulling away from Nightwing and getting to her feet. She touched his head briefly. "I will return."

"Please do," he murmured in reply.

Starfire walked past them, gesturing them to follow and Raven and Batgirl fell in behind. Raven didn't particularly want to go with them, but she thought it would be better to act as a sort of buffer between the girls for the time being.

"Do you prefer the bikini or the one-piece?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Depends on if I'm trying to impress someone," Batgirl muttered, her eyes on the floor.

Starfire glanced over her shoulder. "And are you?"

Batgirl shrugged, not meeting their eyes. "Do you think Cyborg actually likes me?"

"You mean, 'like' like?" Raven asked tonelessly. "More than a friend?"

Batgirl nodded.

"You could always ask him," Raven deadpanned.

"Perhaps a bikini would allow you to see if he likes you more than a friend," Starfire said as she entered the room she shared with Nightwing.

Batgirl froze at the entrance to the room, hovering uncertainly at the doorway. Raven just brushed past her and sat on the bed, swinging her feet as though it was the most natural thing in the world to be allowed in Starfire and Nightwing's room.

Starfire looked over her shoulder at Batgirl as she rummaged through her closet. "You may come in."

"Thanks. Er, nice room." Batgirl glanced around and Raven saw her look at the painting hanging on the wall. "That's pretty."

Starfire nodded absently, shifting a box in the closet to allow her to get to the box underneath. "That is Tamaran."

"And that's you and Dick isn't it? Who painted it? It's very good."

"I did. Ahh," she said as she lifted out a small bag and passed it to Batgirl. "I brought this at my last journey to the mall of shopping. I have not worn it yet. You may use it."

Batgirl peered inside the bag, her hand snaking in to hold the yellow object up. "It's a bikini, Starfire."

"You do not like it?" Starfire turned back to the cupboard. "I have others."

"If Cyborg likes you as more than a friend, he'll probably have a heart attack seeing you in that," Raven said, studying her shoes nonchalantly.

Batgirl shrugged, placing the bikini back in the bag. "Okay then." She hesitated. "Star, I'm really sorry about before."

Starfire stopped her rummaging and turned to Batgirl, regarding her solemnly, clasping her hands before her. "Barbara," she said quietly. "It does not matter. You believed you were doing the right thing. I am hurt that you did not come to me first, but I do understand why you did not. You have known Nightwing longer than you have known me." She gave a tiny smile. "And last time I was annoyed with you, you were damaged. I understand if you were reluctant to come to me first."

Batgirl nodded and ducked her head sheepishly.

Starfire smiled. "I hope that you both enjoy yourselves at the beach."

"Are you sure you won't come?" Raven asked, allowing a small amount of concern to creep into her voice.

Starfire shook her head. "I should not leave him alone. He is hurting."

"So are you."

"I would not be very good company today Raven." She smiled at Raven and lifted off to hover briefly and returned to the ground. "I am not as bad as you believe. I knew he would react like that." She touched the plaster on her neck with a small smile. "Perhaps not as spectacularly as that, but I knew he would be angry. Anger I was prepared for." She ushered them both out of the room. "Now, go and have the fun. Nightwing and I will protect the city."

TTTTT

The Titans congregated in the common room.

Raven concentrated on reading her book, rather than indulging in the excited buzz of the Titans as they waited for the last of them to change into their swimmers and return to the common room.

Batgirl had decided to wear the yellow bikini that Starfire had lent her, wearing a dark blue over long T-shirt over the top as she lathered sunscreen on her arms and legs. Raven found herself wondering if the black cowl that Batgirl wore was waterproof.

Raven had decided to join most of the other girls in wearing a bikini, but she'd hidden it under a white, long sleeved button up shirt and shorts and had planted a large straw hat on her head. The Titan guys had already started ogling the girls and Raven would decide later if she wanted to be an object of the boys' affections. Despite Beast Boy's assurance that she would look awesome in one, she wasn't prepared to show herself off just yet.

Beast Boy strode into the room, wearing bright purple board shorts and a sleeveless shirt, a towel draped across his shoulders. He plunked himself down beside Raven on the sofa. "Do I get to rub sunscreen on you?" he asked cheekily.

"No," Raven deadpanned, still pretending to read. "Already done. Kid Flash did all the girls."

Beast Boy went red. "What?" he yelped, surging to his feet. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Raven lowered her book, placing her bookmark in and tucked it in her bag. "Relax. I was joking."

"Oh, ha ha, that was so funny. You gave me a heart attack Rae."

"Yo!" Cyborg bellowed as he walked into the room, carrying a large bag of sports equipment over his shoulder. "Y'all ready?"

There was a chorus of 'Yes', from the Titans as they fumbled for their towels and picked up day bags.

"Speedy! You get to handle the sports stuff and the barbecue. No fun for you," Cyborg said, dumping the bag on the hapless boy.

"Aww what?"

"Tough. Deal with it," Bumblebee snapped, her wings buzzing angrily for a moment.

"I think we're ready," Cyborg said, glancing around the room. "Herald, if you please."

"Righto," he replied, spinning his horn before the pure note rang out and the shimmering black portal appeared in the middle of the room.

Raven sighed and got to her feet, placing her sunglasses on her face and bending over to gather her bag.

"Here," Beast Boy said, taking it from her and draping his hand around her waist. "Let me carry that."

"Thanks," she said quietly as they stepped toward Herald's portal falling in line with the rest of the Titans that headed through.

The first thing Raven noticed was the warm sand cascading between her toes and into the sandals that she wore on her feet. The next thing was the lovely warmth of the bright sun that shone over head and the refreshing salted air against her face. Sound came after that, the rolling of the waves, a squawk of a sea gull, the rustling of winds against palm trees, the quiet murmur of people, the squeal of the laughter of a child.

The ocean was crystal blue, white frothy waves kissed the shore as they ebbed and flowed with the tide. Palm trees bent toward the sun, offering up their large leaves to the heavens. A rocky outcropping stood not far from where the Titans poured through Herald's portal, casting a little shade down onto the beach and its base providing a private ecosystem for the creatures that lived there before disappearing into the sea.

"Ahh," Beast Boy breathed, his face tilted toward the sun. "Nothing like a warm day at the beach."

"It's too pretty," Raven deadpanned, tugging him away from the portal so that the other Titans could come through. "And I already have sand in my shoes."

"Aww, Rae, lighten up. It beats being cold. Today's supposed to be fun."

Raven glanced down the beach. There were other groups of people sunbathing along the beach, nestled in little clumps, including several groups of girls that were eyeing Titans arrival, but they were too far away to make out any clear details.

"C'mon, we'll set you up somewhere quiet and you can read." He tugged on her waist gently, leading her a short way from the other Titans and dumping her bag in the shade of a palm tree. He unwrapped his towel from around his neck and lay it on the ground, grabbing hers from the bag and placing it next to his.

"So, do I get to do sunscreen?" he asked again as he plopped himself down on his towel.

"I'm already done," she said as she sat down beside him. "I did mention that."

Beast Boy pouted. "Even your back?"

Raven paused. "Well, no, but I wasn't going to take my shirt off."

Beast Boy grinned and nudged her. "And if you decide to?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Then you'll be the first to know."

"Yo! BB! Gimme a hand with the volleyball net would you?" Cyborg bellowed, gesturing madly to the changeling.

Beast Boy let out a sigh and got to his feet, flicking off the flip-flops he wore on his feet. "I'll be back soon," he said as he darted away to help Cyborg.

Raven reached for her book, pulling it out of her bag, along with the water bottle she'd brought and wriggled until she was comfortable. She cast her eyes around as her fingers found place where she'd marked her book.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Hotspot and Herald were busily setting up the volleyball net. Speedy had dragged the rest of the equipment and the small barbecue they'd brought into the shade of a tree, the twins trotting toward him with the cooler of food. Gnarrk was looking through the sports equipment with a puzzled look on his face. Kid Flash was busily blowing up various flotation devices, while Red Star blew up a beach ball.

Aqualad was standing knee deep in the water, communicating with a dolphin and Raven guessed he was checking on locations of sharks. Or communicating with an old friend, or perhaps even trying to pick up, Raven wasn't sure.

Jericho had set himself up on one of the rocks by the cliff, quietly playing his lute while Thunder, Lightning, Killowat, Pantha and Wildebeest were already engaged in a Frisbee battle.

Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent and Kole were setting up their towels under the shade of a nearby tree, giggling to each other as they watched the boys and Raven found herself rolling her eyes. They were in for a day of girls giggling and guys parading around like jocks, flexing their muscles. Already most of the guys had removed their shirts in favor of the bare chest appearance and the girls were all sporting their bikinis.

"Can I sit with you?" Batgirl asked quietly. "I really don't know the other girls well yet. I don't want to intrude."

Raven nodded. "Bee will have you sorted out by the end of the day," she said. "She's almost as good at making friends as Starfire is."

"I noticed that last night," Batgirl said as she spread out her towel.

"You noticed a lot of things last night," Raven deadpanned, taking a drink from her water bottle.

Batgirl sighed as she flopped down on the towel. "You're mad too?"

"Anger is pointless. What's done is done."

"But I should've done things differently, I know."

"Doesn't matter anyway. Nightwing and Starfire will work though it, they always do. And we need to keep a close eye on Speedy. I just wonder why Starfire went to the roof."

"She looked sick. She went pale and looked like she was about to fall over."

Raven's shoulders slumped. "Oh..."

"Raven?" Batgirl timidly asked.

Raven sighed and looked off toward the distant blue horizon. "Starfire has anxiety attacks if she's around too many people for too long. She must have had one last night. She can normally control them, if she gets to a quiet place. We were hoping that she would be over them by now."

Batgirl chewed her lip. "Is it related to whatever happened at the Citadel?"

Raven nodded, taking another drink of her water bottle, watching as Cyborg and Beast Boy accidentally toppled the volleyball net and had to begin again.

"What actually happened?"

Raven shook her head. "Not my place to say. The Titans don't know all the details; even I don't even know all the details and I was in the middle of it all. Ask Nightwing, if he wants you to know, he'll tell you."

"Rae," Beast Boy called from where he was struggling with the volleyball net. Somehow he'd managed to get the net twisted around his ankles and had fallen to the sand as he tried to disentangle himself. "Would you give us a hand here please?"

Raven sighed and raised her hand, enveloping the net in her energy and unraveling it from her boyfriend's struggling body, planting the poles in the ground while the four boys erecting it quickly hammered the pins into the ground.

"Thanks Raven," Cyborg called once they were done and Raven released the net. "So! Who's up for a game? Batgirl? You can be on my team!"

Batgirl nodded and got to her feet. "Sure," she said as she removed her shirt.

Raven turned her eyes to Cyborg as Batgirl dropped the shirt on the ground beside her towel and removed her sandals.

Cyborg's jaw dropped and he stood stock-still as he looked at Batgirl. The volleyball he was holding when plop on the sand as his huge hands lost their grip on the ball. Beast Boy trotted up and waved a hand in front of Cyborg's face, eliciting no response before he turned and grinned at Raven.

"I think it's safe to say Cyborg likes you," Raven murmured as she readied her book on her lap. "I think he's forgotten how to breathe."

Batgirl's head flicked up. "Really?" she asked. Seeing Cyborg's reaction she began to chuckle. "Oooh, today is going to be fun." She tossed her head and walked over to Cyborg, her hips swinging just enough to make Cyborg's eyes bug out even further.

Raven rolled her eyes and found her place in her book and begun to read.

She vaguely heard the laughing of the other Titans and the thumps of the volleyball as it hit either the ground or someone's hands. She heard Beast Boy's laughter and glanced up to see him pointing at Cyborg, who had face planted himself in the sand as he'd dived for the volleyball.

Cyborg stood, spitting sand as he wiped his mouth, grinning at Batgirl. He tossed the volleyball in the air, his hand connecting against it with a resounding thump. Beast Boy swan dived for it, managing to get a fist underneath it and the ball bounced into the air. Herald leapt up, a gleeful expression on his face and slammed the ball down toward the sand on the other side of the net.

Batgirl dove for the ball, skidding on the sand and creating spikes of it through the air as the ball bounced off her wrists. Hotspot lunged for it, setting it into the air so that Cyborg could spike it, but Cyborg seemed to be too busy getting an eyeful of Batgirl as she raised herself from the ground and the ball went over his head.

"Dude!" Hotspot complained immediately as the ball plopped on the sand. "Pay attention."

"Yes," Batgirl complained, winking at Raven as she dusted the sand from her slim figure. "I'm not diving for any more balls if you can't do your job."

Raven absently watched them play for a while then returned her attention to her book.

Raven could hear the other Titan girls whistling and giving cat calls to those playing volleyball as their boyfriends leapt into the air and showed off their bodies in an inspiring array of clumsy acrobatic movements as they lunged for the ball. Raven fought not to roll her eyes, unable to see what was so interesting in watching the boys making fools of themselves. At least Beast Boy didn't seem to be trying to show off, but then he probably didn't realise she was still watching him through her eyelashes.

"Well, that was a good game," Beast Boy said conversationally as he flopped down on the towel beside her some time later. "Did you see me? I made some awesome shots and Cyborg planted face first in the sand so many times trying to get them. Did you see the way he was looking at Batgirl? He's got it bad. And there was the one hit that I made that Herald said it wasn't possible, but I did it anyway and I nearly hit Hotshot in the head. And Cyborg banned Kid Flash from using his powers cause he was cheating, but I just think Cyborg was sore 'cause Kid Flash was on my team. And then this space alien came down and blasted the net and we were all like 'Woah' and 'whatcha do that for' but then he made us cake and everything was fine again."

"U-huh. Aliens and cake. Rrrrriiiiiight," she drawled without looking up from the book she had been pretending to read throughout the game.

"Just seeing of you were listening."

Raven grunted noncommittally, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

He grinned at her cheekily. "Aww, c'mon Rae, have some fun."

"I _am _having fun," she muttered, carefully turning the page that she hadn't even read yet, feigning nonchalance.

Beast Boy huffed, lying down on the towel beside her, propping himself on his elbows. "Only you could find reading fun."

Raven snorted and kept her eyes on her book.

"Well, I'm going swimming, wanna come?"

"Maybe later."

A shadow loomed over her and Raven glanced up from her book as Beast Boy slipped his shirt over his head, tossing it beside his towel. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile, she did like seeing his bare chest, although she'd never admit it. All those lovely half-developed muscles that were etched into his green skin. She didn't like the chiseled, overdeveloped appearance some boys displayed, but she did like the subtle firmness of Beast Boy's chest and stomach.

What happened next was something she'd never expected.

Beast Boy undid the lacing of his shorts and hooked his fingers into the waistband, dropping them to the ground.

Raven's world froze.

Beast Boy was wearing a Speedo.

A red one.

Her Beast Boy. In a little tiny slip of material that showed just enough to let her imagination run wild. And boy did it run; it galloped away, taking with it any sense of reason and restraint Raven contained within her, vanishing over the horizon, never to be seen again.

Raven swallowed, unable to break her eyes away.

"What?"

Raven felt a blush colour her face and spread down over the back of her neck.

Beast Boy cocked his head at her. "What?" he repeated, confusion clouding his eyes.

She'd seen Nightwing in boxers when Torkor had stabbed him but she hadn't been interested, after all Nightwing was like a brother. Put Beast Boy in a Speedo and suddenly she was enthralled, every part of her attention riveted on that small red number.

Her eyes racked his body of their own accord and Raven found herself glad that she was wearing sunglasses, they would hide her eyes at least, conceal the fact that she was staring. She touched her face; she was wearing sunglasses wasn't she?

Beast Boy squatted down before her. "Rae, are you all right?"

Raven didn't think her eyes could get any wider. He didn't just squat before her did he? By Azar, that left nothing to the imagination and made her breathless.

Her head began to spin from lack of oxygen and she gulped in a breath of air, tearing her eyes away from the little red number and the temptation beneath. She locked them on his face, determined to get her emotions under control even though her heart pounded in her chest and her stomach was a basket of nerves.

Much to her dismay, she squeaked.

Beast Boy frowned. "Babe?" he asked, reaching out to touch her forehead. "Are you sick?"

She wiped her chin, certain she was drooling before trying to speak again. "I'm fine," she croaked out. "Just the heat that's all."

Beast Boy looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

Raven nodded rapidly, feeling her sun hat bouncing on her head. She fought the urge to take it off and fan herself.

"Are you coming in the water?" Beast Boy asked, getting to his feet and Raven found her eyes drifting downward once more.

"In a little while," she squeaked, and cleared her throat several times. She had to get these emotions under control before coming anywhere near him.

"Okay," Beast Boy said, turning and walking away and Raven's eyes glued themselves to his behind.

"GAH!" Cyborg cried loudly, cringing away and scampering backward, his hands clawing at his face. "My eyes!"

"Dude!" Hotspot cried. "That is so much more of you than I ever wanted to see!"

"What?" was Beast Boy's clueless response.

"Oh what a world, what a world," Herald complained, pretending to melt.

Raven saw the Titan girls lift their heads from where they were clustered around and twittered like birds, their eyes plastering on her boyfriend. A strange spike of jealous surged within her and she clamped down on it.

Bumblebee let out a long whistle, dragging her sunglasses down her face as she peered over the top of them. "Boys, you can learn from this one," Raven heard Bumblebee drawl, that cocky smile on her lips and she wondered how many people would miss Bumblebee if she suddenly vanished.

"Honeybee," Herald complained, turning toward her, a woeful expression on his face.

"What? If he's gonna parade, I'm gonna look."

"Who's parading?" Beast Boy asked, looking around.

Jinx put a hand on her hip. "Sweetie, why don't you ever wear one of those?" she called, making her boyfriend turn as red as his hair.

Kid Flash dropped his eyes and mumbled something.

"Is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked curiously as he looked around the dumbfounded Titans. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Raven," Bumblebee called cheekily. "You are one lucky girl."

"Wow," Batgirl said, flopping down on the towel beside Raven. "Who'd have thought his uniform concealed that. Are you seriously okay with him wearing that in public?"

Raven remained silent; her eyes still fixed on Beast Boy's retreating behind.

"Raven? Raaaaaven?" Batgirl cheekily sang. "Yoohoo? Anyone home?"

Fingers clicked in front of her face and Raven snapped back to reality. "What?" she muttered, casting a glare at Batgirl.

"You're drooling."

Raven wiped her chin before she could stop herself while Batgirl erupted into giggles. She scowled at Batgirl, her eyes narrow.

"That was too easy," Batgirl chuckled, tossing her mane of red hair. "Seriously though, we spotted some trawlers earlier. You might want to go swimming with him."

"Trawlers?"

"Yeah, those girls that go up and down the beach looking for cute guys to hit on."

Raven narrowed her eyes as she glanced up and down the beach.

Cyborg darted up to them. "Excuse me, Raven," he said, yanking Batgirl to her feet and throwing her over his shoulder. "Someone needs a dunking."

"What?" Batgirl shrieked good-naturedly, kicking her legs and pounding her hands on his back as Cyborg grinned cheekily and dashed off toward the water. "You overgrown tin solider! Don't you dare drop me in the water!

"Hey, that looks like fun," Kid Flash exclaimed as Cyborg bolted past him. He turned to Jinx, gesturing at her coyly with his fingers. "C'mere Jinxy."

"Don't you dare," she said, taking a step backward, her palm held out before her to ward him off. "I'll hex you."

"Gotta catch me first," he replied cheekily, zipping up to her and sweeping her off her feet and plowed into the water. Jinx squealed before erupting into laughter as they were engulfed by the water.

Herald and Hotspot exchanged a cheeky glance, darting off after their respective partners, while Bumblebee and Argent turned and fled, dashing across the sand. Raven arched an eyebrow, they could have easily evaded the boys by taking to the air, but they seemed to delight in the case.

Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder at her, his face etched in indecision and longing and Raven knew what he was thinking. He would have liked to do the same to her, but knew she'd probably kill him for the trouble. She watched his shoulder slump and her heart ached for him. She knew she could never be like other girls, she always had to distance herself, control her emotions. But maybe, it would be nice to be a normal girl for a while, just for him.

Raven tossed her book aside, kicked off her sandals and stood. The sun hat flopped to the ground, quickly followed by her shorts and sunglasses. She hesitated in unbuttoning her shirt when Beast Boy turned around to stare at her, his eyes going wide. She gave him a small smile and slipped the shirt from her shoulders, standing there uncertainly in her dark blue bikini.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head.

She walked toward him, taking a page from Batgirl's book and swinging her hips a little. "Are we swimming?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. She opened her senses to feel the emotions rolling from him, ones of awe and amazement as he thought himself the luckiest guy in the world and a strange longing.

"Heads up!" Thunder bellowed.

A volleyball whacked Beast Boy on the head and bounced away.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his daze, rubbing his head ruefully. "Did something hit me?"

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Didn't that hurt?"

"Uh… did what hurt?" he asked, clueless, still rubbing his head and staring vacantly at the ball on the sand.

Raven shook her head, concealing a smile. "Never mind. Are we swimming?" she asked as she walked past him, heading down to the water.

Beast Boy laughed as he suddenly scooped her in his arms and bolted toward the ocean. Raven actually felt a giggle bubble up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played an ordinary girl for a while.

TTTTT

Beast Boy was ecstatic.

Not only had Raven decided to join in the fun of a day at the beach instead of parking herself on a towel and reading the day away, he'd actually heard her laugh.

And boy did she look hot in that bikini. Mind numbingly gorgeous. He'd completely forgotten where he was for a moment as her shirt had hit the ground and it had taken a volleyball to his head to knock him out of it. He'd thought that she'd always looked nice in that leotard of hers, but she'd always hidden behind her cape.

She'd stood there shyly as he'd gaped at her and he'd known in that moment that she'd worn that number just for him.

And now he was pulling her along through the rolling surf, her hands clenched around the fin protruding from his back as his dolphin tail powered them through the water. He didn't know where they were going, nor did he particularly care, just as long as they were away from the others so he could kiss her senseless and tell her she was gorgeous. So he swam, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him.

He slowed until he just floated in the water, Raven releasing his fin and treading water beside him. He lifted his dolphin head, expelling a breath of air though his blowhole and cast his eyes around.

Raven ran a hand up his body and to his nose, stroking it lightly as she swam around him. He chittered and clipped at her, emitting a series of whistles, nudging her with his nose. She smiled, both her hands encasing his long nose, before she planted a small kiss on it.

He shifted back to normal as quickly as possible, treading water beside her. "Rae, you look really gorgeous in that," he said shyly.

She blushed, swimming in closer. "You don't look half bad yourself," she murmured. She placed her hands on his chest and he felt her power slipping through them, keeping them afloat. He reached for her, one hand on the back of her neck, the other going to the small of her back, pulling her in to attach his lips to hers.

TTTTT

"What do you think are they doing out there?" Batgirl asked peering at the couple in the distance, her hand over her eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun.

"Making out, what else?" retorted Cyborg as he stood with the water up to the middle of his chest, trying not to seem interested.

She looked at him as she steadied herself against the waves and chuckled. "You poor thing, living in a Tower with two couples."

Cyborg shrugged, hunkering down so that only his head and shoulders appeared above the water, his arms floating lazily along the surface of the water. "Least they're considerate about it I guess."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow, smirking at him, and flicked water in his direction. "I see. And part of that consideration doesn't stem from you spying on them all the time?"

Cyborg feigned indifference. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been warned about you," she said with a sassy smile, one hand going to her cocked hip.

"You've been warned what exactly?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

She waved her other hand vaguely. "Oh, just something about payback when you manage to get a girl."

"Let me guess; Dick said that."

Batgirl shrugged, still looking at him and smiling.

Cyborg sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "That'd be right. Well, at least it won't be a problem, I'm not about to find me a girl anytime soon."

The smile died immediately, to be replaced by a frown. "And what, pray tell, am I?"

Cyborg continued gazing out into the ocean, refusing to look at her. It was better this way. "Dick's ex-girlfriend."

Batgirl's jaw dropped. "I beg your pardon?" she asked disbelievingly. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Look, Babs, I really like you and all, but he's one of my best friends."

"And he's getting married to Starfire."

"Don't make it right," Cyborg said softly.

Batgirl frowned. "Well, at least I know where I stand," she muttered, moving away.

"Don't be mad Babs."

"Whatever," she snapped scathing as she stalked out of the water.

Cyborg rubbed his hand on his face again. "Yeah, that went well." He sighed. Perhaps he should have just told her the truth, no matter how much it might have hurt him. After all, he did see real potential in a relationship with her. Maybe she would be the first that would understand.

"Dude," Kid Flash called, running along the surface of the water toward him, zipping in tight circles, his feet moving in a blur. "Speedy said lunch is ready. Want me to go and fetch Beast Boy and Raven?"

"Nah, they'll come in when they're ready," he muttered, standing up once more and wading out of the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The waves of the ocean lapped softly against them, lazily brushing up against their skin. The sun shone brightly overhead, beaming down upon the pair as seagulls squawked and floated on the wind. Their feet dreamily stroked in the water as they kissed, held at the surface by Raven's powers.

Beast Boy suddenly sucked in sharp gasp of breath, tearing his mouth away from hers. "Rae, I gotta stop," he said breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed.

Beast Boy clenched his eyes shut, his hand tight around the back of her neck and she felt the prick of a claw. "Just gimme a sec."

She eyed him with concern, concentrating on keeping them afloat, trying to ignore the claw on her back.

A shudder swept through Beast Boy and Raven watched in fascination as his hair lengthened, his fangs grew more prominent and two dark streaks appeared in his hair. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out as the claw on her back shifted abruptly and she felt the sting of sea salt.

Beast Boy emitted a low growl, his eyes still tightly clenched shut and the transformation halted and reversed. He groaned and loosened his grip on her and Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," he mumbled, opening his eyes to look mournfully down into the water. "Got away from me for a sec." He flicked his eyes up to hers, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "You okay?"

Raven nodded, her fingers stroking his chest. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

Raven chewed her lip. "When you said that the animals try to break free, you really mean only one animal don't you?" she asked carefully.

Beast Boy nodded sorrowfully, looking everywhere but at her.

"It's the Beast, isn't it?"

He nodded again, his eyes connecting with hers for a brief moment before he dropped them. "The Beast is primal, instinct. It's anger and pain and…" He went red, right up to the tip of his ears. "Lust," he finished at a whisper. He looked back at her. "I can control it, really I can. I'm very good at the anger one… Just lately…" He shrugged, dropping his eyes in embarrassment once more.

Raven nodded, touching his face lightly. "Looks like both of us are having to deal with lust."

His eyes shot to hers, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Really?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'm not blind, Gar."

He laughed. "Ah, so you _have_ been ogling."

She poked his chest. "What did you expect? You've been coming to bed with no shirt on recently. And look at what you're wearing now. You _want_ me to ogle."

"Huh?" he replied, confused. "What wrong with what I'm wearing now? In fact, why was everyone looking at me strangely?"

She stared at him in surprise. "You really don't know do you?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Um…" Raven said hesitantly, wondering how she could explain this. "It doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"Doesn't leave what to the imagination?" he asked, clueless.

Raven went red. Was she really going to have to spell this out for him?

There was a small cough from not far away and Raven turned to see Aqualad hesitantly treading water not far from them. "It's lunchtime, guys. Cyborg said if you don't hurry there won't be any food left."

"Thanks," Raven replied, glad for the reprieve. "We'll come in."

Aqualad nodded and submerged and Raven saw his form powering underwater back toward the shoreline.

Beast Boy eyed her thoughtfully, shifting back into a dolphin and drifting up along side her. She reached out and grabbed onto his fin, allowing him to drag her along the surface of the water.

She watched the beach get larger before her eyes until Beast Boy had to start pushing himself through the surge and swell of the waves edging the beach. She could see Cyborg gathering the other Titans around him as he and Speedy dished out the food. The Twins were busily building a sandcastle, while Hotspot, Bumblebee, Argent and Herald played Volleyball. Jericho was still sitting on the rock playing his guitar, while Kole sat nearby listening and Gnarrk stuffed his face by her side. Batgirl was sunbathing on her towel and looked to be casually talking to Jinx.

Beast Boy slowed and Raven's foot touched sand. She released Beast Boy's fin, allowing him to shift back to normal before she waded out of the water, slowly losing the strange weightless sensation that came from swimming.

"Raven," Beast Boy hissed as once she was waist deep in the water and she glanced over her shoulder at him. His face was very pale and he was looking at her back with a mixture of fear and horror. His eyes flicked up to hers. "You said I didn't hurt you."

Raven frowned. "You didn't."

His hands were shaking as he pointed at her. "You have claw marks on your back."

She fought not to react, having forgotten about the sharp stinging pain before. She closed her eyes allowing her healing powers to flow through herself. "See," she said once she'd finished. "No harm done."

"No harm?" Beast Boy asked, his voice etched in panic. "No harm! That is exactly what I was afraid of."

"Gar-"

That panic was spiking. "You said you'd help me control it. You said you wouldn't let it hurt you!"

"Calm down," she said quietly, turning around to approach him slowly. "It's okay."

He backed away from her, holding up his hands. "No, don't! I think it would be better if I stayed away from you for a while."

She reached out with her powers and snagged him before he could bolt away. "Don't run, please don't run," she said, wading through the water toward him. "It's okay, really. Nothing more than a scratch. I'm fine and I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me."

"Raven?" Cyborg called, and she turned her head to see him standing at the waters edge, eyeing both of them with concern. "Everything all right?"

"Fine," she droned. She was glad of his brotherly concern, but she wanted to sought this out on her own. "We'll be right out." She turned back to Beast Boy. He was hanging his head in shame, his arms trapped by his sides by her powers. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "You didn't hurt me, Gar. Really you didn't. I didn't even notice it. And now I know exactly what animal you have to keep in control, there are things I can do to help you. There are meditation techniques that can help too."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Rae," he said mournfully.

She slipped her arms up to drape them around his neck. "I'm not hurt." She released him from her powers and he brought his arms around to hug her waist. "It's okay, Gar."

He nodded, dropping his chin to rest it on her shoulder.

"You two coming for lunch or are you smooching all day?" Cyborg called cheekily.

Raven turned her head toward him, scooped up some water in her powers and dumped it on his head.

Beast Boy laughed while Cyborg spluttered in indignation.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "It just shocked me that's all."

"I know," she said soothingly, giving him a squeeze. "Now let's go, I'm hungry."

He smiled at her, taking her hand and led her from the water.

TTTTT

Dick sighed to himself, leaning back on his chair and stretching his arms above his head. He used the pen he'd been writing with to scratch the back of his head before tossing it on the desk.

He glanced over at Starfire, who was sprawled out on the floor behind him on her stomach, reading through some of the reports from Titans East. He watched her bend her leg at the knee, idly waving her foot around in the air as she chewed on the pen in between jotting down notes. He allowed his eyes to linger on her for a moment, smiling to himself.

He turned to his computer; quickly typing a few paragraphs of the report he was working on. He was going to have to have a few words with Bumblebee. There seemed to be a large chunk of funds missing from the Titans accounts and no requisitions to back it up. She might not have had time to finish filling in the paperwork, or perhaps Jinx's team had requested something and Jinx hadn't filled in the correct paperwork. He frowned, it was unlike both of the leaders to do something like that; they were both really careful with funds, Jinx in particular seeing as she'd been a criminal. He sighed; maybe he just hadn't added up correctly, after all, he was feeling a little out of sorts at the moment.

He reached for his cup of coffee, intending to go over the accounting once more. He choked, spitting the now cold coffee back into the mug and wiping his mouth. "Eww."

"Are you unwell?" Starfire voiced her concern immediately.

"Just cold coffee," he muttered, dumping the mug back on the table and pulled a face. "Tastes foul."

"Would you like me to fetch you another one?"

He glanced at her again, smiling. "No, it's okay, Star." He pointed his chin at the report she was working on. "How's it going?"

Starfire gave a light giggle. "Bumblebee is very meticulous when she writes the reports, yes?"

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, that's kinda why I asked you to shorten it for me."

She nodded, chewing the end of her pen again as her eyes skimmed the paper. "Nightwing, I have the concern." She sounded hesitant, as if she wasn't comfortable expressing it.

Dick swiveled on his chair to face her. "Oh?"

She nodded again and looked up at him tentatively. "I have read all the reports through before I started the taking of notes so I could determine what would be prudent to report on and what situations have already been resolved."

"Good thinking."

She smiled at the compliment and pointed to the two stacks of finished paperwork to her left. "These," she said pointing to the larger stack. "Are the reports on minor crime within the city. The thieving and muggings, the holding up of shops. I do not believe there is anything here that would be considered to be 'out of the ordinary'."

"Okay," he said with a nod to show that he understood.

She indicated the smaller pile. "These are the reports on all the fires within the city that Titans East have attended. I did not think anything of it at first since we have also assisted when such events occur. But there have been so many instances in such a small space of time that I am concerned."

Dick raised an eyebrow, squashing the urge to snatch the reports away and go over it himself. He'd asked for her help, it was better to see if she could handle it. Besides, it was interesting watching her work out her thought processes. Naive that she was to Earth ways, she did have a good mind. "How many?"

"In the last few weeks there have been ten larger fires and numerous smaller fires and although Bumblebee does not seem concerned, I believe we may be dealing with a person deliberately setting alight fires."

"An arsonist."

She frowned in confusion, looking up at him. "An arsonist?"

"The person you just described," he replied with a nod. "A criminal that deliberately lights fires is called an arsonist. I don't think we've had one in Jump City before. Have you been able to see a pattern?"

She chewed her lip. "I am uncertain, I do not have your mind."

He gave her an encouraging smile. "Have a go, Star."

She frowned and sat up, reaching for the pile of paperwork. "This 'arsonist' did seem to begin by setting fire to empty warehouses but the last few reports have been inhabited buildings. There have been no reports of death as of yet but there has been extensive property damage." She looked up at him, her eyes sad. "The fire that we attended on our first day back does seem to resemble the other fires."

He nodded. "Go on."

She tugged on her ear, before her shoulders slumped. "I am sorry. I do not understand this. In one of the reports Bumblebee speaks of being unable to find a 'trigger' and I do not believe she is talking about a gun."

"In this case, a trigger would be whatever started the fire. Did she mention what type of trigger there was?"

Starfire leafed through the papers for a moment. "She mentions the possibility that an electrical fault caused one of the fires. But they have all started unexpectedly and spread quickly. It is puzzling that she does not seemed concerned about this, when I came across the second instance of fire, I thought immediately that something was wrong." She looked at him timidly. "I am certain that I am either missing something or I am seeing something that is not truly there. Perhaps it would be better if you read these reports."

"Don't sell yourself short, Star, you're doing great." He got off his chair and picked up his mug. "Tell you what, let's go and grab another cup of coffee and then work through this together. I can teach you my thought processes, show you how I look for patterns and such. How's that sound?" He held out his hand to her.

Starfire smiled at him, picked up her own cup and took his hand. "That would be wonderful."

He hauled her to her feet, draping an arm around her waist affectionately as they walked sedately to the common room. It was nice having the whole place to themselves, without having to worry about other Titans for a while.

They walked into the common room and Dick sighed as he looked around the mess. They'd have to clean this up sooner or later. Streamers were still draped around from last night's celebrations, empty cups and discarded plates cluttered around the floor, a bin overflowed in the kitchen. A soda can had been upended in the corner, leaving a sticky stain on the carpet and the majority of mattresses and blankets that the reveling Titans had slept on were still scattered around the room.

Starfire made a small sound of annoyance. "They could have at least cleaned before they left for the beach."

"I think that they probably expected us to," he muttered, heading to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at the dishes in the sink as he filled the kettle.

He heard Starfire rummaging around in the cupboard behind him and turn in time to see her pull several garbage bags out. "Don't bother, Star," he said. "They can clean up when they get back."

"But-"

He took a step forward and pressed her against the cupboard, stalling her words with a kiss.

The Titan alarm began to blare.

Dick huffed slightly and pulled away. He touched her cheek gently before darting over to the computer, quickly bringing up the reason for the alarm. His eyes widened. "Looks like you were onto something, Starfire, we've got another fire." He glanced at her as she snapped on the gorget she'd just picked up off the floor and he slapped on his mask. "Um… Are you up for this?"

She put a hand on her hip and smiled, floating off the ground. "Do you require the lift?"

He grinned at her and took her hand.

Nightwing could see the smoke billowing in the distance as Starfire flew them rapidly above the streets of Jump City. Below them he could hear the wailing of sirens as Firefighters headed toward the burning building. Starfire shifted her grip on him and increased her speed.

Flames licked out of the windows of the four-story apartment building. Apartment owners screamed and cried as they looked up upon their burning homes and sightseer's mingled about at the base as Starfire dropped them to the ground.

"Perhaps we should call for Aqualad?" Starfire suggested, her eyes reflecting the flames as they fixed themselves on the burning building. "This does seem larger than the usual fires."

Nightwing nodded his agreement, studying the burning building carefully. "It's burning very hot too."

A woman charged up to them, tears pouring down her face as she clutched a small child to her chest. "My baby is still in there!" she screamed, grabbing onto Nightwing's shoulder and shaking him roughly.

"Calm down," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Which floor?"

She pointed to the third floor, the corner window, babbling and crying hysterically. He turned to look, seeing flames already licking the edges of the window.

Nightwing thrust out a hand to Starfire and she grabbed hold, launching them skyward once more. She threw a star bolt before her, smashing the window, positioning herself to help Nightwing into the burning building. "Be careful," she murmured, her fingers brushing his back.

Nightwing could hear a child wailing through the crackling and roaring of the flames that engulfed the room. He raised a hand before his face to ward off some of the heat while his eyes searched the lounge room. He coughed against the smoke that billowed out the now open window, his eyes watering.

He darted across the room, stumbling as several panels of the wooden floor gave way underneath him, snatching up the screaming baby from a cot that had just started to smolder.

Something was wrong. It was burning too fast, too hot. Flame licked walls were blackening way too swiftly. Buildings were not supposed to go up this quickly.

He turned back toward the window, clutching the crying baby to his chest as he protected it from the licking flames and picked his way across the breaking floor once more. He gingerly tested each footing, going as carefully as possible, feeling the scorching heat of the flames searing at his skin and seeing Starfire's concerned face waiting at the window for him.

The ceiling creaked loudly and Nightwing glanced up, his mouth dropping open in shock as a large chunk of the ceiling collapsed.

Suddenly, Starfire was above him, one hand planted on the roof, her neck bent against it as she took part of its weight on her shoulders, her other hand grabbed the back of his uniform and she tossed him out the window.

Nightwing let out a startled yelp, shifting his grip on the screaming baby and shot his grappling hook at a neighboring building. There was a satisfying thunk as the hook landed before his body was jerked and sent swinging to the ground.

He landed hard, stumbling forward the first few steps until he could placed a hand to the ground to get his balance, the baby cradled gently against his chest.

The building behind him gave a low rumble before it collapsed.

Nightwing hunkered over the baby in his arms, protecting it from the shower of plaster, concrete and wood that shot from the building while it collapsed and he was engulfed in a thick layer of dust and smoke. He coughed against the smoke and dust that clogged his throat and placed the baby's face close to his chest, trying to give it clean air to breath.

"There, there, little one," he crooned soothing as the air cleared. "Let's go find you mother." _Star, you okay?_

The woman who'd been screaming that her baby was inside raced up to him, an older woman rushing after her carrying the child he'd seen before in her arms. "Oh thank God," cried the woman, tears of happiness streaming down her face. "You saved her! Thank you!"

"My pleasure," he replied, gingerly handing over the baby. "Get her checked out, she might be burnt." _Starfire?_

"I can never thank you enough," the woman babbled, before crooning quietly to her baby.

_Starfire! _Nightwing straightened up and looked around, panic shooting through him. Surely she got out of there before it collapsed. All that remained of the building were huge concrete chunks, smoldering wood and melted pieces of metal.

A block of concrete in the middle of the remains of the building shuddered and it was lifted up and pushed aside. Starfire reached down and scooped something up and turned to face him. She held a hand up to her mouth, hacking quietly, the other across her stomach as she picked her way through the debris toward him. Her face and body was smudged with soot and there was a shallow cut to her temple but she otherwise looked unharmed.

"God, don't tell me you were still in that when it went down," he mumbled, his eyes raking over her as he looked for injuries.

She smiled at him. "Very well, I shall not tell you."

He gave her a rueful smile. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I am fine, I was able to protect myself with that piece of ceiling I caught before it fell on you and exited the building through the roof as it collapsed. I have discovered something," she said, holding out the hand that was against her stomach. "This is why I did not leave immediately. It did not look to be like it belonged."

"Nightwing! Starfire!" a voice called and Starfire clenched her fist around the object again before he could get a look at it, slipping it into her pocket as a Firefighter trotted up to them. He nodded in greeting to them both. "Thank you for rescuing that baby, we would never have been able to get up there in time. We're working on getting the remaining fires out now."

Nightwing nodded. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but buildings shouldn't collapse that fast."

The fireman tilted his hat to scratch his head. "You gotta point there. We'll look into it."

Starfire turned her head away and began to cough once more. Nightwing glanced at her with concern. _Are you okay?_

She waved a hand at him while she continued to cough, her eyes watering madly.

"The baby check out all right?" Nightwing asked, turning his attention back to the fireman all the while keeping a watchful eye on his hacking chosen.

The fireman nodded. "She's being admitted to hospital for observation. Got a few minor burns and she's coughing, the poor mite. We'll know more later."

Nightwing nodded. "We'll leave you to it then."

Starfire straightened up, smiled at the fireman and took Nightwing's hand, launching them into the air. She coughed most of the way back to the Tower and Nightwing was starting to get worried. "Did you breathe in the smoke Star?"

She nodded as they landed on the roof. "A little. Mainly dust."

Nightwing swung his arm around her shoulders to help support her, leading her toward the medical room. "Let's go check you out."

TTTTT

Batgirl looked up as Raven sat down on the towel beside her. Raven reached for her sunglasses and planted her hat back on her head before glancing at Batgirl. "Is something wrong?" she asked unenthusiastically.

Batgirl shifted her position on the towel to lie on her stomach. "No."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

Batgirl sighed, propping herself up on her elbows and looked at her fingers. "He said he liked me, but that it couldn't go any further than friendship cause I'm Dick's ex."

Raven frowned. "But Dick's getting married."

Batgirl huffed. "Apparently, that doesn't matter. It's 'not done'." She acted out the inverted commas with her fingers.

Raven glanced over to where Cyborg was helping the twins build their sandcastle. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Batgirl shook her head, lying back down on the towel. "Forget it. If he's gonna pull that crap instead of taking a risk, then he's probably not worth it."

Beast Boy bounded over to them, flopping down beside Raven and Batgirl turned her head so she could see him. "Hi ladies," he said happily. "Hey Rae, you promised I could rub sunscreen on your back."

Raven just looked at him. He gave Raven a woeful puppy dog look and she sighed. "So I did. Knock yourself out."

He rummaged through her bag for the sunscreen, grinning at her cheekily. "Not gonna lie down for me?"

She scowled at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Can you really blame me?" he asked, shuffling closer to her on his knees. "Please Rae?"

Batgirl saw Raven roll her eyes and take off her hat to lie down on her stomach, placing the hat on the sand beside Beast Boy. Batgirl gave a small sigh, turning away to give the two privacy.

"Oooh, lookie here, Melody," said a sultry voice. "We haven't checked this one out yet."

"Not you two again," Batgirl growled, sitting up. She had to get rid of these annoying trollops fast, they'd already checked out all the other Titan boys much to the Titan girl's dislike and she was pretty sure Raven would hate them checking out her boyfriend. "Look, take a hint. We don't want you here."

Twin girls stood behind them, in the skimpiest pink bikini's Batgirl had ever seen and she curled her lip in disgust. Both had long blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and sickeningly sweet looks on their faces.

"I think you're right, Harmony," the second girl said, fluttering her eyelashes at Beast Boy. "Such lovely green skin. Oh, and those pointy ears, aren't they gorgeous?"

Batgirl glanced at Beast Boy. He had a small frown on his face as he looked up at the girls.

"And check out that package. That's a man, displaying his goods for all to see. There should be more like it."

Beast Boy went bright red and yelped, snatching up Raven's hat and dragging it over his lap.

"Do you mind?" Raven snapped, sitting up to glare at the girls.

"Not at all," smiled the one that called herself Melody as both the girls dropped to their knees, one on either side of Beast Boy. "Such a handsome lad like this, he should be enjoyed by all."

Hands tugged at the hat while the redness of Beast Boy's face traveled down over his neck.

"Back off Blondie," Raven angrily snarled.

"This would be Beast Boy," Harmony said to her counterpart, tugging playfully at the hat. "I've read about him, he changes into animals. Tell me, Beast Boy, can you change other parts of your body too?"

"Um, really not gonna answer that," muttered Beast Boy, trying to angle himself away from their seeking fingers. "Can you go away please?"

"Ooh, yes Harmony," Melody drawled, one hand drifting up Beast Boy's chest. "That would be exciting, wouldn't it?"

"Uh, I'm _really_ not interested," Beast Boy said, scooting away from them both.

"Get your hands off him."

Batgirl could see Raven's fists clenching in anger. A nervous feeling started to develop in the pit of her stomach.

"Ooh, but we are interested," Harmony purred, crawling toward him and ignoring Raven's warning completely.

"That's it," Raven snapped, the air suddenly too thick. "You will get your filthy hands off my boyfriend right now."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Melody asked, eyeing her up.

Both girls were suddenly launched into the air, caught dangling upside down by their ankles by Raven powers. "How's this?" she sneered in that voice that was too deep to be her own and Batgirl felt a ripple of fear dance down her spine. Last time she heard that voice was after the Joker had shot Beast Boy.

Raven blinked all four red eyes at the girls, slowly getting to her feet, tendrils of energy flowing from her, snaking through the air as she stalked toward the pair that she had at her mercy. "You are nothing more than stupid little girls that prey other woman's men. It's pathetic and disrespectful and hurtful toward others. What gives you the right to do that?"

Wind kicked up and swirled around Raven, tossing up a whirlwind of sand and Batgirl held her hand before her face in an attempt to see clearly. The twin's sandcastle exploded in a surge of energy. A palm tree was ripped from the ground and tossed out into the ocean. Several rocks broke away from the cliff face and disintegrated, raining a shower of pebbles and dust down upon the hapless Jericho.

The barbecue that Speedy was cleaning exploded in his face and Batgirl couldn't help but feel that that last action had been deliberate.

The girls held by Raven's powers began to shriek and scream as Raven slowly rotated them in the air, her fingers outstretched like claws at them. She moved them in the air, heading them out toward the ocean, as she stalking behind them.

"Raven!" Cyborg bellowed. "What are you doing?"

Those red eyes swiveled to Cyborg and he drew back in shock as her face was exposed to him.

"Teaching these tramps a lesson," growled that too deep voice that sent a shiver down Batgirl's spine.

Cyborg held up his hands placidly. "Easy, baby doll, back it down."

Beast Boy got to his feet. "Back off, Cy," he said, cautiously approaching Raven, and Batgirl saw he was deliberately keeping himself in her line of sight.

"BB," Cyborg said. "She needs to put those girls down."

Beast Boy held out a hand to him. "Let me handle this." He glanced over at the Titans. "Herald, I'm gonna need a portal back to the Tower in a few moments please."

Herald nodded, readying his trumpet.

Cyborg glanced over at Batgirl, beckoning her with his fingers, before gesturing at the other Titans that were standing at the ready to back away slowly.

Batgirl slowly rose to her feet and inched toward him, making sure to that Raven was able to see her. She really didn't want that wrath turned on her.

"Rae, babe," Beast Boy said soothingly. "Back it down."

Raven's lip curled.

"This isn't you," he continued, his voice soft and meek. "Let it go, Rae."

Batgirl reached Cyborg and he grabbed her around the stomach, pulling her behind him. "Don't make any sudden movements," he whispered urgently.

"I know, I've seen this before," she whispered back, her hands on his back as she peered around him.

Cyborg nodded, his attention returning to Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had reached Raven and was standing before her. He slowly reached out his hands and touched her shoulders as another palm tree was ripped from the ground and tossed out into the ocean. "Raven," he said soothingly, touching her face lightly. "C'mon, back it down. You can control this."

The four eyes blinked at him. "Gar, I can't," Raven managed to say in her own voice before her lips twisted into a snarl once more.

Beast Boy took a step closer to her and attached his lips to hers.

The screaming girls dropped instantly to the ground, tendrils of power sucked back into Raven's body so fast they kick up sand in their wake. His hand snaked around her back pulling her against him and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Batgirl averted her eyes.

The tone of Herald's trumpet sang out and Batgirl looked up in time to see Beast Boy pick Raven up, wrap her legs around his waist and walk through, his lips still attached to hers.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked, turning to her.

Batgirl nodded.

"Guess we just saw the reason Raven wants to go back to Azarath," he muttered. He turned to the whimpering and crying pair on the ground as they clutched at each other, mascara running down their faces. "You two messed with the wrong half-demon. Get out of here before she decides to come back and finish the job."

Batgirl had never seen two girls run so fast before. She chuckled to herself, heading back over to her towel.

Cyborg caught her wrist, stalling her. "Babs," he began softly as she looked back at him. "Look, about before-"

"Cy," she said, interrupting him. "I don't want excuses. If you're really not interested in me, fine, but don't try and protect me with that 'he's one of your best friends' crap. Dick's moved on. I've moved on. There isn't anything but friendship between us anymore. And for the record, I broke up with him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sunbathing to do." She tore her wrist from his grip and stalked back to her towel.

TTTTT

"Well," Nightwing said as he looked at the computer screen and studied the data. "You haven't burnt your lungs or anything. Just a bit of smoke damage." He collected a cleaning cloth and some adhesive plaster and dragging a stool over to Starfire, plunking himself down beside her. "We'll ask Raven to heal you when she gets back."

She nodded, angling her head so he could clean the small cut on her temple.

"That was quick thinking today, Star," he said as worked. "Tossing me out the window like that. Scared the crap out of me though."

She made a small noise of agreement, a tiny shrug of her shoulders. "I did not wish for you to be hurt and there was not enough time to carry us out."

He nodded, tearing open plaster and placing it over her temple. "That should do it," he said as he stood and placed a kiss on the plaster. "Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

She pointed to a tiny red mark on her arm, nothing than a slight bump. Nightwing raised an eyebrow at her, ducking his head to kiss her lightly above the mark. The finger moved up her arm minutely and Nightwing smiled, following the finger as he placed feathery kisses against her skin. He gave her a light suck on the neck before attaching his lips to hers. She leaned into his embrace, her hands weaving themselves in to his hair.

He slipped his hands up the inside of her skirt to clamp them on her bottom, sliding her on the bed so he could nestle between her legs and plaster himself along her body. He probed her lips with his tongue and she moaned into his mouth and he tasted old coffee and smoke from the fire that they had just attended. Not that he minded in the slightest, the fact that she was actually allowing him to kiss her was all that mattered.

He kneaded the flesh of her bottom and she tightened her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

She broke away and turned her head, covering her mouth with a hand as she coughed.

Nightwing sighed, slipping his hands out from under her skirt and rubbed her back until she stopped coughing. "C'mon," he said once she was finished and looked at him apologetically. "We've still got some work to do. I'd like to go over those other reports now, see if we can't find a common denominator. What was that thing you found?"

"Oh," she replied, leaning back as she dug her hand into the pocket of her skirt. "I am uncertain. But I cannot help and think that I have seen it before. That is why I had to get it before the building collapsed."

Nightwing looked at the small black metallic disc in her hand as she presented it to him. It had a strange symbol on the front of it, a strange squiggly line surrounded by dots. "Can't say I recognise it," he said after racking his brain, concerned as to why she would recognise it and he didn't. "It looks like an emblem or insignia of some sort."

"That is my thought as well. It is strange; I feel as though I should recognise it and I am angry at myself for not."

"Hmm," Nightwing mused and ran his hands down her arms. "Don't worry about it Star, I'm sure it will come to you. We'll have Cyborg run some scans when he gets back, see what he comes up with."

"Woah!" a cry came from the common room, followed by a loud crash.

Nightwing and Starfire exchanged a glance before dashing from the medical bay and into the common room.

Beast Boy was laughing madly from where he was lying on top of Raven on the floor.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing back? And what are you doing on the floor? Where is everyone else?"

Beast Boy blushed, glancing up at them. "Herald dumped me right before the sofa, kinda tripped. We had a slight problem so I thought it would be better if Rae and I came back for a while."

"Slight problem?" he asked, looking between the two. "What kind of slight problem?"

"Rage got away from me again," Raven muttered, pushing against Beast Boy's chest. "Let me up, would you?"

Beast Boy nodded, getting to his feet and pulling Raven up after him.

Starfire eeped and hid her face behind Nightwing's shoulder, while Nightwing felt his eyes widening and he struggled not to laugh. "Beast Boy, what on Earth are you wearing?"

Beast Boy went bright red, his ears dropping. "Nuffing," he mumbled.

"Yes, I can see that. Go and get some clothes on please. I can't look at you like this."

"Nightwing," Raven said, shifting her position so that she stood in front of Beast Boy concealing his body behind hers, not that seeing her in a bikini was any better for him, even though he admitted to himself she did look nice. "I think it would be better if Gar and I leave for Azarath today."

"Not going to try the meditation thing?" he asked curiously.

Raven shook her head. "I think this has gone beyond anything mediation could cure. I need help."

Nightwing nodded. "Okay. Have fun, I guess, we'll see you when you get back. How long do you think you'll need?"

"You won't be able to contact us while we're there, Azarath is a different dimension after all. But if it takes any longer than a week, I'll get a message through."

"If anything urgent comes up, would Herald be able to get to you?"

Raven cocked her head in consideration. "I guess so. I'll leave some reference points for him to follow."

Starfire began to cough once more, turning away from Nightwing's shoulder to double over. Nightwing turned immediately to rub her back.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked sharply and Nightwing glanced over at her concerned face.

"There was another fire," he said. "Star inhaled some smoke, that's all."

"Another one?" Raven questioned as she walked over to them and placed a glowing hand on Starfire's back. "Have we got an arsonist on our hands?"

Nightwing nodded. "Don't worry about it, you just concentrate on getting Rage under control. We'll deal with it."

"There you go, Starfire," Raven said, removing her hand.

"I thank you, Raven," she replied, standing up straight and smiling, before going bright red again and hiding her head behind Nightwing shoulder. "I am sorry, that is so much more of Beast Boy than I ever wished to see."

Nightwing chuckled while Beast Boy threw up his hands in embarrassment.

"I'll just go change and pack shall I?" he muttered, striding from the room.

Nightwing began to laugh as the door slid closed behind Beast Boy. "How could you let him go out in public like that?"

Much to his surprise, Raven went bright red. "I like him in that," she mumbled quietly, slipping out the door after him.

Nightwing shook his head while Starfire beamed at him. "C'mon, Star, why don't you have a shower and wash that soot off and I'll make us some coffees."

_

* * *

__Next chapter: Azarath!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raven knocked on the door of Nightwing's office while Beast Boy shuffled nervously, hoping that they wouldn't be disturbing them doing anything too naughty. Not that Nightwing really should be thinking about that after the debacle from earlier today.

"It's open," Nightwing's voice called through the door. "Come on in."

The door slid open to reveal Dick and Starfire sitting on the floor opposite each other, two empty mugs beside them as they studied various reports. Their boots, gloves and his mask lay discarded on the floor beside them.

Dick raised his head to look at them, smiling in greeting. "You two off then?"

Raven nodded. "I've left instructions in the computer on how to reach us in Azarath if the need arises."

"I'm hopeful that we'll have a problem free few days," Dick said, getting to his feet and offering Starfire his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"What are you two working on?" Beast Boy asked curiously, looking around at the paperwork spread across the floor. It was strange to see Dick working with Starfire in his office; he usually liked to work by himself, turning down all offers of assistance. He must still be feeling bad about this morning's outburst.

Dick waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, really. We'll handle it. You just concentrate on helping Raven overcome her problem." He gave Beast Boy a cheeky smile. "And meeting her mother."

"Yeah…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Don't remind me."

Raven cast him a glare. "You'll be fine," she said dryly, her fingers idly playing with the locket around her neck.

"I do hope you have a enjoyable journey," Starfire said happily, giving both of them a hug. "I will wish to hear many tales of your journey to Azarath upon your return. Pleasant travels!"

"Er, thanks," Raven said. "Let's go, Gar."

Beast Boy shifted so he could walk by her side as they headed for her room, adjusting the backpack he carried. "How exactly are we getting there?"

"A teleportation spell."

"Oh," he replied inadequately.

"It's perfectly safe."

"Right… And when was the last time you tried to go home?"

Raven hung her head, opening the door to her room to reveal a large circle of sand poured onto the floor, surrounded by four glowing candles. "Last time I tried to return home, the spell sent me to a nightmare place where Trigon warped my mind into believing that Azarath was destroyed. I've sent messages to my mother since then, but I could never bring myself to return in case the nightmare was true. I guess it's time to find out."

"Oh yes, perfectly safe."

Raven sighed. "Gar, you don't have to come."

"What do you need me to do, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Stand still in the center of the circle and don't let go of my hand."

Beast Boy did as she asked, nervously readjusting his backpack again. "Do you think your mother will like me?"

"The fact that I like you should be enough for her." Raven sighed and turned to him, placing her arms around his neck. "Gar, I know you're nervous. I'm nervous too; I haven't been to Azarath in such a long time. And to go back after defeating Trigon, something that no one ever expected, and bring a boyfriend…"

He hugged her waist. "Just plain scary, huh?"

"Yeah."

He rubbed his hands along her arms. "We'll be okay."

"I know." She pulled away, picking up her own bag and shouldering it. "Have you got everything?"

"Think so."

Raven peered into her bag then glanced around the room. "I'm missing something… Ah!" She reached out with her powers and plucked a ball of yarn from the basket in the corner of the room, levitating it into her bag.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows in surprise, before a happy grin broke across his face.

"What?" she muttered, refusing to look at him. "It's relaxing." She lifted her white hood over her head and took his hand. "Um… it's probably better if you close your eyes."

Beast Boy froze, his eyes wide.

"Nothing bad, it can just be disorienting that's all."

He shuffled nervously and clenched his eyes shut.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Carazon Rakashas Endere... Vaserix Endrien Azarath... Azarath, Azarath!"  
_

Beast Boy felt himself yanked upward, a roaring sound rushed into his ears. Wind wiped past him at an astounding rate and he felt his body being flipped around as Raven dragged them both through whatever portal or dimensions they needed to pass through to reach her home world. Light flickered through his eyelids and he clenched them together tighter. He tightened his grip on Raven's hand; he really didn't want to be left behind. He felt her other hand come over the top of his and he felt safer.

Abruptly all movement, light and sound stopped and he felt like he was floating.

"We're here."

Beast Boy opened his eyes.

They were floating in an orange tinged sky, being supported by Raven's powers, over a massive floating monolith. A sprawling city with many minaret-like structures dotted the entire flat surface of the floating rock. Beast Boy found his attention drawn to the imposing tower that stood in the center of the city, the large golden bird etched into its walls was clearly visible even from this distance.

"Azarath," Raven breathed, her voice containing more emotion than he'd ever heard and Beast Boy glanced at her. Her violet eyes were shining as she looking upon her home, a tiny happy smile on her lips and Beast Boy thought he'd never seen her look more at peace.

"You really missed this place."

"Don't you miss the place were you grew up?"

Beast Boy frowned. "No. But then my childhood wasn't what you would call happy."

Raven looked at him, concern in her violet eyes. "I realise that having Mento and the Doom Patrol as guardians probably wasn't the best up bringing, but-"

Beast Boy dropped his eyes from hers. "Mento wasn't my first guardian. Can we talk about this later?" he asked, shifting the direction of the conversation to something he was more comfortable in talking about. "We're here to help you. Where to from here?"

Raven pointed to the tower in the middle of the city. "That is the Temple of Azar. We'll find Mother there."

Beast Boy chuckled while she cast him a glare. "Not surprised. Sorry, but that thing was one of the first things I noticed. I mean, _hello_, big tall, golden looking tower with a huge bird on it. That just screams 'look at me, I'm a temple'."

A small smile softened her features. "I think it was built with that affect in mind. Would you like to walk there and see Azarath first or just fly?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Gonna give me the grand tour, Rae, babe?"

An exquisite eyebrow arched upward. "What's with all this 'babe' stuff lately?"

He shrugged.

"Well, Gar 'babe'," she said in monotones while he grinned at her. "I think I'll save the grand tour for later. It's probably just best to throw you in the deep end first." She gave him a wicked smile. "See if you sink or swim."

"Hey!" he complained as she pulled him through the air toward the tower. "That's not nice."

Raven landed on one of the upper balconies of the Temple and Beast Boy felt a bundle of nerves settle into his stomach. He tried to look into the room beyond the curtain that covered the door, but the curtain was too thick. He swallowed harshly and licked his lips in an attempt to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. Raven's hand clenched around his sweaty one and he knew she was just as nervous as he was.

Raven closed her eyes and a tendril of power flowed from her forehead, streaking away into the Temple. She opened her eyes a few moments later and glanced at him. "Mother will be here soon."

The wait for Raven's mother was torturous, thoughts of inadequacy swirling through Beast Boy's mind. What if he didn't make a good impression? What if she thought he was just a prankster and didn't deserve her daughter? What if she could sense the evil he contained inside and forbid Raven from seeing him? So many things could go wrong and he wasn't sure how to act. He didn't think the normal happy-go-lucky routine would work to impress here, but he didn't know how else to behave.

"Just be yourself," Raven said, squeezing his hand gently.

He frowned at her.

"No," she answered without him voicing the question. "I wasn't reading your mind, just your face." Several white doves fluttered down to land on the balcony and Raven turned toward the door. "Here she comes."

The curtains parted and a woman in a long flowing robe, a hood covering her head opened the door, stepping onto the balcony. Beast Boy could see the resemblance between this woman and Raven instantly, it was like he was looking at an older version of Raven. Dark violet hair, similar eyes, the same gem on her forehead.

"Daughter," the woman said in greeting as a small dove flitted onto her finger, and Beast Boy felt a strange fluttering from birds that existed inside him. She had some sort of thrall over them.

"Mother."

The woman's eyes turn to him, regarding him seriously. "And who is this you have brought with you?"

"Mother, this is my boyfriend Garfield. Gar, this is my mother Arella."

The woman raised an eyebrow and stroked the dove as Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "Um, hi."

"A boyfriend Rachel?" Arella asked, turning her eyes back to Raven. "Has the time come for you to learn how to express your emotions?"

"I already know how to express my emotions," Raven replied in her monotone voice, casting a glance at Beast Boy. "We've been learning together. But lately, I've been having trouble with Rage."

"You should not be dabbling in things you do not understand," Arella said sternly.

Raven's face was carefully blank. "I understand emotions, Mother. I have spent my entire life controlling them."

"But not expressing them. Rage is a particularly hard one, because your father-"

"Has already tried to reach me through it," Raven interrupted, her hand clenching against his again.

Arella arched an eyebrow, releasing the dove from her hands. "And yet you still possess your body. This is interesting."

Raven blushed. "I'm in love."

Beast Boy smiled at her words.

Arella's smile was slow in coming. "I did wonder. It is good to see you in white, daughter."

"Can you help me?"

"We shall speak to Azar, then we will see what can be done to aid you." Arella gestured for them to follow before sweeping away. "Come."

She led them into a small apartment and Beast Boy paused at the threshold to have a quick glance around.

The first thing he noticed was how bright and airy the room looked, especially since the contents of the room were so similar to Raven's. The walls were covered in books; various strange ornaments and faceless statues were scattered around the room and hung from the ceiling. There were several plush blue sofas placed strategically around, sided with several benches and coffee tables. Two doors, excluding the balcony door exited the room at opposite ends.

"Please leave you things here," Arella said, gesturing the room as they walked through it. "I gather you will be staying for a while. You can move your things to your rooms at a later stage."

"Room," Raven said darkly while Beast Boy placed his backpack on the couch. "We share a room."

Arella turned to face them at the door, her expression stern. "Rooms. I will not condone that sort of activity in my household."

"We are not having sex, Mother," Raven snapped as Beast Boy took her bag from her and placed it beside his. "We just sleep in the same bed."

"No."

"Rae-" Beast Boy began. Raven cast him a warning glance and he fell silent, nervously shuffling his feet. He found it amazing that Raven was actually fighting with her mother over where they would sleep. He'd been about to tell her that it didn't matter if they slept apart for the few days that they were here, but to hear her actually saying that she wanted to share a room with him was quite heartwarming.

"We'll just sneak into each other rooms. Would you prefer that?"

"I will place enchantments to prevent you."

"You know as well as I do, most enchantments do not stop creatures of nature."

Arella raised an eyebrow, clasping her hands before her so that the sleeves of her robe fell across her hands. "What do you mean?"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy and nodded and he immediately shifted into a cat. He sat on the floor and meowed, rubbing his face against Raven's leg. He shifted into a dog and chased his tail for a moment before a tiny green mouse appeared on the carpet.

"What manner of demon is he?"

Beast Boy choked and shifted back to normal, a look of shock on his face as he crouched on the floor beside Raven.

"He's not a demon, Mother," Raven snapped, placing her hand on Beast Boy's head. "He's just different."

"Green skin, pointy ears, ability to shift into animals. How can he be anything else?"

Beast Boy swallowed and attempted to explain. "I got a rare illness called Sakutia as a child. My parents were forced to use an experimental medicine thingy taken from a green monkey to save my life. There were side effects."

Arella regarded him impassively. "And yet, I sense great evil within you."

"One particular animal was given to him by a radioactive substance," Raven interjected on his behalf. "It has a mind of its own on occasions but he can control it."

"Azar will wish to witness this animal."

"No," Beast Boy said with a sharp shake of his head.

Arella arched an eyebrow. "You may not have a choice. Very well, you may share a room." She turned and strode from the room. "Please come this way."

"What does she mean, I may not have a choice?" Beast Boy whispered as he solemnly walked beside Raven through the white marbled corridors of the Temple.

Raven frowned, taking his hand once more and he took comfort in her closeness and concern for him. "I'm not sure."

"I can't let that thing out Rae. I won't."

She squeezed his hand lightly. "I know."

Beast Boy frowned and watched the marble floor roll by as they walked. He was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming here. He felt out of place and nervous. He could almost feel the magic that flowed through this place and danced in the air. It made him itchy and jumpy, as though he didn't quite fit his own skin as well anymore. It made him want to shift into a snake and molt, just to see if the next layer of skin would have the same reaction to the magic that rolled through the air.

But Raven needed him. She wanted him to be here for her while she tried to take control of her emotions. And he wasn't about to let her down.

Arella reached a large arched door, its white surface gleaming. Beast Boy found it strange that Raven could come from a place so bright and yet she just thrived in the darkness. He glanced sideways at Raven once more, surprised to see that she was fiddling with the locket he'd given her for Christmas.

"Azar is waiting for us," Arella said, opening to door and stepping through.

Beast Boy offered Raven a hesitant smile before he stepped through after her.

TTTTT

Raven felt the tingle of magic the moment she entered Azar's chamber and Beast Boy's hand vanished from her grip.

The world went white.

It was an all-encompassing, blinding whiteness that pressed against Raven sending a fluttering to her chest. She closed her eyes to slits in an effort to see through the brightness. Nothing existed in this place but her, she was the only colour within the engulfing sea of white.

"Who are you?" a melodic, disjoined voice asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes, desperately seeking a source.

"Who are you?" the voice asked again.

"Raven."

"Who are you?"

Raven arched an eyebrow. "I am Raven, daughter of Arella."

"That is not all of who you are. Who are you?"

"I am Raven, daughter of Trigon."

There was a faint sense of approval within the light. "That is who you are. You should not hide your heritage."

"I don't," Raven replied dryly. "I simply refrain from mentioning it."

"What do you desire?"

"Help from Azar or my mother in controlling my Rage."

"What do you desire?"

Raven frowned. "What are we playing? Twenty questions?"

"What do you desire?"

"Friendship, happiness, love?" she replied sarcastically. "World Peace? Flowers? Kittens? Puppies? Am I getting close? How about an end to this conversation? Where is Beast Boy?"

"The green one?"

"Yes."

"He undergoes the same test as you."

Raven scowled. "Why are you testing us?"

"To see if you are worthy."

Raven huffed. This was getting her nowhere. "Worthy of what? I came here for help, not to be tormented with endless pointless questions."

"What do you desire?"

"Enough of this," Raven snapped, reaching out with her powers.

The light shattered like glass, splintering away through the air.

TTTTT

It was dark.

A vast empty nothingness. There was no light, nor sound other than the thumping of his heart, the harshness of his breath, the rushing of blood through his ears. It pressed against him and he felt as though he was suffocating in the black.

"Who are you?" a deep, emotionless voice asked.

He looked around wildly, but it was no use. "Uh… Beast Boy. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" the voice asked again.

He was confused. "I just told you, didn't you hear me? What's going on? Where's Raven?"

"She is being tested."

"Tested for what?" he asked curiously. Raven hadn't said anything about a test.

"What do you desire?"

Beast Boy frowned. "That's a really odd thing to say."

"What do you desire?"

"Right now? How about some light?"

"You do not like the dark?"

He shuddered. "Not this kind of dark."

"And yet you come to Azarath with a half-demon."

"She's half-human too," he protested, still trying to find a source. "Not that it matters. She's Raven."

"You must enjoy the darkness."

"_Her _darkness, yes. This is just plain creepy."

"What do you desire?"

"Dude, are you a broken record or something? I told you already. Now how about that light?"

"What do you desire?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Look, we came here to get help with Raven's Rage. Now I'd really like it of you would cut out this hocus pocus crap and give me some light!"

"Are you getting angry?"

Beast Boy stopped and thought. "Oh I get it now. You _want_ me to get angry. Arella said that Azar would want to see the Beast. Well, guess what, didn't work. No dice. Sorry, not showing you." He sat on the floor and crossed his legs. He closed his eyes, not that this actually did anything, but it made him feel better. He sighed, found his center and began to chant. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

"What are you doing?" The voice sounded curious, the first hint of emotion it had displayed.

Beast Boy halted. "What does it look like?" he said sarcastically. "Oh right, you can't see anything cause there's no light!"

"Why are you meditating?"

"Isn't anything else here to do. Unless you wanna give me a computer game to play or something. Otherwise I'll just sit here and wait."

"Wait for what?"

He grinned. "For Raven to get pissed off with whatever game it is that you're playing and come get me."

"And you believe that she will?"

"Any minute now…"

There was a sudden screech.

Beast Boy grinned triumphantly. "See? Told ya!"

"This is stupid and pointless," Raven's monotone voice said and Beast Boy could fell the anger underneath it. "Garfield, where are you?"

"Here."

"Oh, yes," she snapped tartly. "That's helpful. Thanks."

"Well," he replied defensively. "They won't give me a light or anything, just keep on harping about this 'What is your desire?' crap."

"You too?"

"Rae? I think I'd like to go home now."

"I think that's probably best. Pointless coming here. Look, become a firefly or glowworm. Something that glows."

"Oh… right… Sorry Rae." He shifted into a firefly, blinking as he signaled to Raven his position. He buzzed in the air, hovering as he heard her shuffling through the dark. He waited until his light illuminated her face before shifting back to normal and grabbing hold of her arms. "Gotcha."

"Good," she muttered. "Let's go."

The darkness evaporated.

Beast Boy dropped to a knee, one hand over his eyes, disoriented at the rapid change and feeling slightly sick. He felt Raven's hands on the back of his head as her voice snapped: "Mother. What's going on?"

"You are being tested."

"No shit," Beast Boy muttered scathingly, uncovering his eyes. He glanced up. Arella stood not far away from them, her hands clasped before her. Four figures dressing in blue hooded robes stood just behind her, their hoods shrouding their faces. Off to the side was another figure, reclining on throne looking chair, their red robe also hiding their features. The room was otherwise bare of objects, or windows. He stood, moving closer to Raven. "I really don't like having my mind messed with."

"There are traces of Raven's mind present in yours," one of the blue robed figures said and Beast Boy couldn't tell if it was male or female. "How do you know she has not interfered with your mind?"

"Cause she wouldn't do that. Besides, I've been into her mind through her mirror. That's probably where the traces came from. Oh, and there was that time where she shared her powers with us… ooh and she's spoken in my mind before."

"You allowed him into your mirror daughter?" Arella asked, looking surprised.

Raven shrugged. "He snuck in, but yes, I allowed it."

"And if you discovered that she had indeed interfered in your mind?" another figure in blue asked and Beast Boy knew this one to be male.

Beast Boy sighed. "I'd say she probably had a very good reason why she did."

"What if we told you she was creating these feelings of affection you hold for her?" another figure in blue asked in a soft feminine voice.

Raven's face drained of blood.

Beast Boy placed a hand around her waist. "Then I'd say you're full of it. You don't know Raven at all. You don't know how hard we've had to work just to get to this point."

"Gar," Raven said softly and somewhat apologetically. "It's possible-"

"Rae, when did you decide that you liked me as more than a friend?" Beast Boy asked seriously, glancing at her.

"Um… I'm not sure exactly. I think it was when you gave me that penny."

"Really?" he asked, taken aback. "You should've said something."

"Why?"

Beast Boy blushed and pulled at an ear, keeping his other hand around her waist. "Cause, I've, like, had a crush on you since we first met. Why do you think I've been trying to make you laugh all these years? You haven't interfered with anything." He turned back to the figures in the room. "So, you can say what you like, I don't believe you."

"Your faith in her is admirable," the figure in red said, leaning forward on their chair.

"Nothing to do with faith. I know Raven, I trust her. She would never use her powers to deliberately hurt me." He grinned cheekily. "Short of whacking me over the head when I'm stupid."

Raven gave him a small, embarrassed nudge.

"You are certain?" Arella asked.

Beast Boy frowned. "Rae, I'm getting a little annoyed with all this."

"So am I," Raven muttered. "I came here for help, not to get questioned about desires and who I really am. I was born here; the previous Azar trained me before she died. I defeated Trigon and none of the Order of Azar ever believed that was even possible. I don't need this, if I can defeat Trigon with the help of my friends, I can learn to deal with Rage with their help too."

The red hooded figure shook their head. "You do not need to learn to deal with Rage. You need to learn how to release it into the universe. Rage, fear, hatred, these emotions fall in his domain, his control. In any other human, it would be harmless, but in you, containing these emotions inside your body could be disastrous. They would continue to grow on their own until they consume you. We have known since the beginning that one you allowed yourself to feel and express emotion, Rage would become a problem. There is a way to expel them from your body before they become demonic. This we can teach you, if you do as you're told."

Raven's eyes narrowed to slits. "Releasing Rage into the universe is never a good thing. Those emotions could be harnessed by those that have that the skill and knowledge.

"Not if it is balanced with a release of love at the same time," the female blue robed figure that had spoken before said. "We require the knowledge that this boy has the intellectual and emotional stability to assist you in this task. He has not shown us these traits thus far."

Beast Boy frowned. "I get the feeling I was just insulted. I hate it when people use big words to do that."

The one in red made a clucking sound with their tongue. "If we teach Raven to expel her Rage, we need to know if there will be love to balance with. It is not like her technique of suppressing her emotions. Once she truly allows them to flow freely, she will never be able to suppress them fully again. Are you able to help her with the love she requires?"

"It's not just my love she has," Beast Boy said. "She has Starfire's and Nightwing's and Cyborg's too. Even if our relationship doesn't work, I'd always like to keep her friendship. We were friends first."

"These others the green one speaks of, you love these Raven?" the male blue robed figure asked.

"The green one has a name," Beast Boy muttered at the same time Raven said, "Yes."

There was silence for a moment and Beast Boy got the feeling they were communicating telepathically or something like that. He shuffled nervously.

"We sense a great evil within this one, we remain concerned," the female blue robed figure said eventually.

"And you don't sense that in me?" Raven snapped protectively.

"Again with this?" Beast Boy complained. "I'm not showing you. Lay off."

"We do not comprehend the foundation behind your refusal to exhibit this creature," the forth blue robed figure said, speaking for the first time.

Beast Boy's eye twitched as he tried to understand. "Uh…"

"Why don't you want to show them," Raven translated quietly.

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "Why couldn't he just say that? Jeez." He sighed. "I don't like what it does to me. I don't like to use it."

"We will not teach Raven the skills she requires to release her Rage unless we can be certain it is not a threat," the blue robed figure that Beast Boy couldn't determine their sex said.

Beast Boy froze in disbelief. "Goddamn it," he snapped. "That's so totally unfair. We came here for help. Are you gonna come back to Earth and test Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire too?"

"We'll be going now," Raven said, turning from the group. "We won't be back."

"No," Beast Boy snapped, suddenly very angry at being treated this way. All he wanted to do was to help Raven and they just couldn't get over the fact that he had this thing inside that was potentially dangerous, but that most of the time, he had it under control. "They want it, they got it."

"Gar! No!" Raven cried.

He ignored her, releasing the Beast from its cage. His hair lengthened and streaked, his ears grew, his bulk shifted. Wicked black claws pierced from his fingers as the Beast roared its fury onto the world.

The Beast sniffed the air, listening intently to the small voice of the boy that existed in back of its mind. Listened to his frantic whispering as he chanted over and over again, "_listen to Raven, protect Raven_."

Raven.

Oh yes, the Beast remembered Raven. Remembered her scent, her taste, the sound of her voice, the way she moved beneath the boy's hands. Raven was, in the Beast's primitive mind, its mate.

The Beast's eyes swiveled around as it looked for its mate. It found her, her eyes wide, her hands held before her as she reached for it, burying her hands into its shaggy mane. The Beast arched its head toward her, crooning softly in both greeting and affection, then it turned its attention to the other scents in the room.

Dark scents, hurtful scents, these ones had demanded of the boy and his mate things that they did not wish to give. The Beast hunkered down, stretching out its arms before it and clawed the floor, ready to attack or defend. It narrowed its eyes and growled deeply. One of these six was its mate's dam and therefore a part of its mate's pack, but the others, the others were prey.

"It sees us as prey," the one of the figures in blue said and the Beast growled at this one, causing the figure to draw back and fear stank through the air.

"What did you expect?" Raven snapped, her scent calm, soothing, strong. Her fingers lightly stroked the Beast's fur. "Its all instinct. That's why he won't use it. Have you seen enough now?"

"Yes."

The Beast narrowed its eyes as the boy within it breathed a huge sigh of relief. It turned to give its mate one more affectionate croon before it allowed itself to be caged once more.

Beast Boy sucked in a ragged gasp of breath, staggering away from Raven and placed his hand on the nearby wall. He hunched over as he made sure the Beast was tightly tucked away, surprised at how easily it had allowed itself to be contained. He felt Raven's hand on his back. "Gimme a sec, Rae."

"It saw us as prey," one of the figures repeated and Beast Boy closed his eyes in frustration.

"Its instinct," he snapped, straightening up and turning to face them. "You're not pack. You're not mate. The only thing left is prey."

"Mate?" Raven asked softly.

Beast Boy waved a hand. "I'll explain later," he said dismissively, addressing the group again. "You've seen it. It's primal. There's nothing to its mind, that why I won't use it. Now are you gonna help us?"

The one in red regarded them quietly, but Beast Boy felt a certain sense of malice in that gaze. "Yes," they said after careful consideration. "Return tomorrow and we shall begin."

TTTTT

Starfire frowned and chewed on her lip.

Try as she might, she just couldn't find a pattern in the way the arsonist was setting fires. The fires had started in a few vacant warehouses by the docks, then moving onto a house or two out in the suburbs. A vacant office building and apartment buildings closely followed this, including the one she and Dick had attending just a few hours ago. But there didn't seem to be a connection between them. No common owners or strategic locations within the city. It seemed totally random to her, but perhaps Dick would find the pattern.

She wasn't even sure why Dick asked for her assistance in reading through the reports. He'd certainly never asked her before. And it was thoughtful of him to offer to teach her his thought processes. But she knew she did not have his analytical mind, so why was he trusting her with this? Was he just going to go over her work later when she was not around? Or was he really trying the share this part of his life with her? She hoped it was the latter rather than the former.

She glanced at the strange metallic disc she'd discovered in the wreckage of the apartment building from earlier, wondering why it twigged a memory. She hadn't been able to get a handle on the memory and it was beginning to torment her. She'd seen it before, she was sure of it, she just couldn't recall where. Even using her _e'ara_ to try and draw the memory from her had been fruitless, the _e'ara_ unable to show her a clear image, just a vague hazy one. It only worked when she knew exactly what she wanted to remember.

They had been cooped up in this room for so long, scouring over the reports, searching for any hint of a pattern or who was behind the fires that she was starting to get twitchy. Her mind was beginning to wander and she constantly had to force herself to concentrate. How Dick managed to stay cooped up in here for hours on end without going insane she would never know.

She tossed the report she'd been staring blankly at for the last five minutes back on the pile and eyed her coffee cup. Perhaps another coffee would help her concentrate. It would get her out of the room for a while at least.

She extended her arms above her head and stretched, arching her back as she did so, intending to ask Dick if he would like a coffee as well.

"You know, you're incredibly sexy when you do that," Dick murmured, looking up from where he was stretched out on the floor beside her reading a report.

She blinked at him in surprise, dropping her hands down to her lap before blushing. "Do what?"

"Stretch like that," he replied, his blue eyes twinkling. "It's such a turn on."

She cocked her head at him, confused. She didn't believe he was trying to liken himself to a piece of electrical equipment. Perhaps this was another strange Earth saying. "Turn on?"

He smiled sheepishly, placing the report he'd been reading back on the pile, before he rubbed the back of his neck with his ungloved hand. "Makes me want you."

"Oh." She felt a strangely proud tickle in her stomachs. "Well." She placed her hands on the floor behind her, pushing out her chest as she leaned backward and smiled at him. "We have been working a long time. Perhaps we should take the bre-"

He was on her before she could even finish the sentence, his lips pressed against hers as he coaxed her to lie on her back. She parted her legs as he settled down between them, his hands gently stroking against the bare skin around her waist. He licked her lips with his tongue and she parted them for him.

Her hands snaked up the inside of his shirt, traversing over his back as she brushed her fingertips over every muscle, along every bone in his spine, over the scar on his kidney. She ran her foot up the back of his leg while he kissed his way down her jaw line.

"Star?" he asked as he licked her neck, his hand sliding up her skirt.

"Hmm?" She arched her neck, enjoying the sensations he sent coursing through her body.

He pulled away to grin cheekily at her. "Can we christen my office?"

She pretended to consider, trembling as his fingers played and tormented. "If I said no, would you cease what you are currently doing?"

"Oh, yes definitely," he said with a smile. "And then I'd get all pouty and be horrible to live with."

She closed her eyes, sucking in a gasp of air as he slipped a finger inside her. "Perhaps it would be wise to do the christening your office then."

"Knew you'd see it my way," he murmured, his lips descending on hers.

TTTTT

"All right," Cyborg bellowed over the chatter of the Titans as they banded together mid afternoon, having spent most of the day at the beach. "Everyone got everything?"

"Cy," Kid Flash said as he zipped up to him. "Me and a few of the others have been talking, and we're very interested in that _soral_ thing that Dick wants Speedy to learn as a punishment. Do you think he'd allow a few of us to join in and learn how to use it?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Dunno. Why don't you ask him?"

Kid Flash looked over his shoulder at Bumblebee and Herald. "Oh, we plan to, we just thought we'd see what you thought."

Cyborg frowned. "Look, the _soral_ is a really hard weapon to learn, not to mention damn heavy. Why don't we ask Nightwing and Starfire to demonstrate it when we get back? You might find it's not worth the trouble."

"Pantha would like to see this weapon in action," the wrestler said, coming toward them. "Such a weapon must take great strength and skill to wield."

"I'm interested as well," Batgirl said, heaving Raven's left behind bag onto her shoulder. "It's always good to have training in various forms of weapons in your arsenal."

Cyborg raised his voice. "How many of y'all interested in learning to use the _soral_?"

There was a show of hands from Batgirl, Herald, Kid Flash and Bumblebee.

"And how many would like to see a demonstration of it?"

Every single hand went up.

Cyborg sighed and rubbed his hand on his face. "I'll ask Nightwing, be right back."

He wandered a little bit away from the group and pressed the button on his arm console that allowed him to buzz Nightwing's communicator. Nightwing took longer than he expected to answer.

"Cy, the world better be ending or something," Nightwing snapped as his masked face appeared on the console and Cyborg raised his eyebrows.

"We're coming back in a few minutes and the Titans want to know if you and Star would be willing to demonstrate the _soral_ today? A few of them are interested in learning how to use it as well. Er… why are you all rumpled?"

"None of your business," he said tartly, running a hand through his messed up hair, looking off screen. "What do you say, Star?"

Cyborg heard her voice murmuring in the background.

Nightwing chuckled. "Good idea. Yeah, we can show you guys the _soral_ when you get back, but you all have to clean the common room first."

"Aww what? That's totally unfair."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Unfair? You guys spent the day at the beach while Star and I have been working our butts off on a new case. You guys get to clean."

"New case? Already? Jeez you work fast."

Nightwing shook his head. "We'll explain later. Now, if you don't mind, we're close to a breakthrough. Anything else?"

Cyborg fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sure, they were close to a breakthrough, but it probably didn't involve the case. "BB and Raven made it back safely?"

"Yeah, they've gone to Azarath already. I'll explain when you get back." Nightwing clicked the communicator off.

Cyborg ran a hand over his face and went to break the news of the cleanup to the other Titans.

* * *

_Next chapter: Beast Boy gets some action, but it won't be what you're hoping for. And a soral demonstration._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Arella led a carefully blank Raven and an unsettled Beast Boy back to her chambers, her shoes clipping quietly as she walked down the marble corridor within the Temple of Azarath.

"You didn't have to do that," Raven whispered, making sure not to raise her voice so her mother could overhear. She shifted her grip around his waist, casting scathing glances at the blue robed monks that they passed, daring them to express disdain. The first one that even uttered a word at her regarding the contact she was sharing with Beast Boy, however improper it was in a temple, was going to get the full force of her temper thrust upon them. Rage was just begging to be released.

"Yeah, I did," he whispered back, his arm draped across her shoulders for support. "You need help, that's what we came here for. Besides," his voice shifted to a sense of wonder. "Something strange happened. I'll tell you later."

Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what it could be that he discovered. The Beast had only come out for a short time, surely its brief surfacing had been to quick to learn anything.

"You will be staying in your old room, Rachel," Arella said as she opened the door to her chambers and led them inside. "I am sure you would both like to have a chance to get settled and freshen up before dinner."

"Why did Azar do that?" Raven snapped, her eyes narrow.

"Azar?" Beast Boy asked curiously. "Azar was there? Which one?"

"The one in red," Raven said, keeping her eyes trained on her mother.

Arella clasped her hands before her, the sleeves of her robe falling down over them creating a seamless appearance. "It has always been the plan to test you when the time came that you asked for help with your emotions. The previous Azar would have done the same."

Raven frowned, releasing Beast Boy and clenching her fists, resisting the urge to raise her cowl. "My teacher would have done it differently. She would have explained the need for the test instead of just throwing it upon us. And they had no right to do that to Gar."

Arella blinked mildly. "Azar had every right to do that to him. We need to see that the technique she is planning to teach you will not be abused."

"Why would it be abused?" Beast Boy asked, glancing between Raven and Arella. "We don't even know what this technique is yet. How could we abuse something that we don't know anything about?

Arella considered him, her expression bland. "Everything can be abused, Garfield. And with Rachel's demonic heritage, Azar had to be certain she was not under the influence of her father."

Raven glared at her mother, biting back angry words. It wasn't going to do her any good to get angry, especially not with Rage already seething away inside her. And she would never tell her mother just how much that last sentence hurt her. She needed to regain her balance. She stalked across the room and picked up both their bags, scowling at her mother. "Come on, Gar, let's go. I need to meditate."

Beast Boy nodded and followed her meekly through Arella's chambers until they reached Raven's old room. She paused at the door, feeling she had to warn him. "Um… just keep in mind I was very young and… well… She was determined to make me as human as possible, tried to ignore the other half of me… and…" She sighed. "Mother wanted a girly girl."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her. "It's pink, isn't it?"

Raven shuddered. "Azar, I hope she changed it." She reached for the knob and opened it, closing her eyes as the door swung open. She really didn't want to relive this part of her life, nor did she particularly want to share it with Beast Boy. She'd hated this part of living on Azarath.

Beast Boy snorted in laughter. "Um… it's really… not that… bad, Rae," he managed to choke out, between chortles.

"Don't complain, you have to sleep there as well." Raven sighed and blinked open her eyes. "Oh, yes… just like I remember it."

Saying that it was pink was an understatement. It simply screamed the colour. The walls were bright pink, the double bed in the middle of the room was pink, even the carpeted floor was a soft pink colour. There were fuzzy white pillows sitting in the center of the bed, complimented with several mythical stuffed creatures. Two pink wicker chairs sat by the pink curtained window. A door in the corner of the room opened into a pink bathroom.

Raven sighed. She hated pink with a passion and this room was one of the reasons why her room in Titans Tower always appeared so drab and gloomy. She'd always felt out of place here.

Raven reached out with her powers and picked up every single stuffed toy and overly cute object she could find and stuffed them into the cupboard, uncaring if they broke or were squished. She picked up the pink, frilly cover off the bed with her powers as well, shoving it under the bed, pulling blue blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed, levitating it on.

She dumped their bags by the door and stepped into the room, still rearranging the furniture with her powers, desperately trying to quell the overwhelming cheeriness of the room.

"Ugg," she grumbled, turning over the pictures of rainbows and unicorns plastered on the walls. She yanked the down the curtains, turning them inside out to reveal a soft midnight blue colour and threaded them back onto the beam above the window. The white pillows on the wicker chairs were thrown haphazardly under the bed where the pink bedspread was tucked away and two black pillows were pulled from one of the draws in the cupboard.

Studying the pink diminished room she nodded and expelled a breath of air. "Better, but it's still too pink."

She heard Beast Boy close the door softly behind him, feeling him place his hands on her shoulders. He gently kneaded the back of her neck with his thumbs for a moment and then he slipped his hands around the front of her stomach and nuzzled her neck.

"You okay, Rae?" he asked softly, his stomach pressing against her back.

"I should be the one asking you that." She sighed and leaned into his embrace, resting her head back against his shoulder. "You really didn't have to show them."

He squeezed her. "Yeah I did. They weren't gonna help unless I did and that's why where here, to get help. Let's just hope this meditation thingy they have was worth it. Besides, I learned something about the Beast."

She turned in his arms so she could look at him, threading her arms around his waist. "Oh? What's that?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat somewhat nervously. "Um… look, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but… it… um… well… it considers you our mate."

"Our?" she asked, her heart making a funny flop. "_Mate_?"

"It's kinda hard to explain. It's me, but not really. I can direct it, give it commands and stuff, recognise people, but there's something else there too. It's like I'm playing a game or something, you know, controlling a character, but I can feel and see everything that character does…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know how to explain it, Rae."

She tried to help. "It's instinct."

"Yeah, but it's _my _instinct, in like a very basic form. If I don't trust a person, the Beast won't either. If I want to beat the crap out of a person, so will the Beast, but it won't have any restraint."

"If you love a person," Raven said with a flash of understanding. "So does the Beast."

Beast Boy cleared his throat again. "Yeah. Only it doesn't really know what love is. But it knows what ownership is and lust and stuff, which I think is why it considers you our mate."

She nodded. "That would explain why it tries to come out when we kiss."

"The Beast was quite easy to cage today, it surprised me. I think it just wanted to see you."

Raven considered. "Do you think it you let it out in a more controlled environment, it mightn't try and break free?"

Beast Boy was silent for a time and she could see him thinking seriously. "I dunno. Maybe… I'm not sure I want to risk it, Rae."

Raven made a small noise and pulled away, levitating her bag over to the chest before the bed and rummaging through it. "I'd like to try something, Gar. Just go with it okay?"

"Um…" Beast Boy's voice sounded very uncertain.

Raven found the object she was looking for and hid it behind her back so that she wouldn't startle him. "Please?" she asked, turning around to look at him. "Go and lie down on the floor over by the window and change into the Beast for me."

Beast Boy's protest came instantly, his palms facing her as he backed away. "Raven-"

"Trust me."

Beast Boy eyed her uncertainly, shuffling his feet on the carpet. He glanced at the space on the floor by the window and sighed, crossing the room and stretched out on his stomach. "Promise me you won't let it hurt you," he said, his expression intense.

"I promise."

He cast her another long, considering look and she crossed the room to kneel by his head, fiddling with the large grooming brush she held in her hand.

"You're gonna groom me?" he squeaked, his eyes fixed on the brush.

"Why not?" she replied tonelessly. "You've explained to me your need to have physical contact when in animal form. This might help."

"Yeah… but… I've never been groomed before." His voice still held that squeak.

"Good," she replied tartly.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wider.

Raven sighed. "Look, you play Frisbee, you play with yarn, you have squeaky toys, you've let Starfire rub your belly. What's wrong with me brushing you?"

"I don't know… just seems rather… intimate… that's all."

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at him blandly.

Beast Boy blushed and dropped his eyes.

"If you're not comfortable with me brushing the Beast," she said quietly. "Be another animal then. We'll work our way up to it."

"No… no… it's okay… I just…" He didn't finish, shifting into the Beast.

The Beast immediately raised itself up on all fours, casting it eyes around the room as it growled under its breath.

Raven reached out a hand, placing it on the Beast's head. "Shh," she murmured soothingly, her fingers stroking its head lightly. "It's okay. There is nothing wrong. It's just me."

The Beast dragged its eyes back to her, crooning lightly as it relaxed back onto the floor, pushing its head against her hand. She continued stroking its shaggy mane, running her fingers through it soothingly, waiting for the Beast to relax completely.

Its head finally dipped back to rest on the ground, its eyes half closed, making small rumbling noises at the back of its throat. Raven shifted, shuffling on her knees so that she was beside the Beast as it watched her through slotted eyes. She held the brush out so that it was in the Beast's eyesight. "I'm going to use this now," she said softly.

The Beast nodded, letting out another low rumble.

"You do know what this is for?"

Something flickered in its eyes, a flash of cheekiness, a playful rolling and Raven saw her boy lurking below the surface. "Sorry, Gar, just checking."

Raven took a deep breath and ran the brush along the Beast's green back in a long, leisurely stroke, surprised at how easily it slipped through its shaggy fur.

The Beast emitted a strange guttural moan.

Raven's eyes opened impossibly wide and she stopped the motion of the brush, gently prying it from the green fur, afraid she'd hurt it. She angled herself so she could see its face. "Did that hurt?" she asked quietly, gently stroking the cartilage of its wolf like ears. The Beast shook its head, before resting it back on its paws and closed its eyes contently.

She timidly placed the brush back in its fur, sweeping it along its body once more. The Beast rumbled its approval, causing the corners of her lips to arc upward.

Raven allowed herself to become lost in the rhythm of her brushing. She swept the brush along its body, up over the muscles on its back until she reached the small of it, running her fingers through its fur as her other hand trailed after the brush. At the small of its back she would ease the brush away and begin again, starting up near the shoulders and sliding the brush along, listening to the Beast's soft croons and rumbles of delight.

She shifted again, moving around the other side of the Beast so she could groom the other half of its back. She never realised how calming this could be, for both of them. It was almost as good as meditating, the rhythmic motion of her hands, the small noises the Beast made, the long strokes she completed with the brush. It made her feel calm, peaceful, content, and by the completely relaxed look on the Beast's face, it made it feel that way too. Why she didn't think of doing this sooner, she'd never know.

She stopped for a moment, pausing to pluck a clump of shedded green hair from the brush and shifted down so she could run the brush over the Beast's haunches and down the back of its legs. The Beast trembled, a visible shudder rippling down the fur on its back.

Raven stopped, her heart pounding for a moment. "Too close?"

The Beast raised its head and turned to look at her, nodding minutely.

"That's okay," she murmured soothingly in reply, returning the nod. She moved back up its body to run the brush across its shoulders and down the back of its arms. The Beast watched her for a while; its head tilted sideways as it rested its cheek in against its paws, its eyes slowly sliding shut once more.

She swallowed nervously, still brushing along its shoulder and arm. "Would you like me to do your belly too?" she asked hesitantly.

The Beast's eyes snapped open and it regarded her quietly before it made a sort of questioning croon at her.

"I don't mind," she said, trying to keep her voice tranquil. "I won't go too low."

The Beast shifted, rolling onto its back and placed its hands behind its head to use as a pillow. Raven shuffled forward, kneeling so her knees were pressed against the side of its rib cage, and began brushing its chest. She used the same motion of the brushstrokes she'd used on its back, starting up near the shoulders, heading down over the chest and stopping the brush just above its naval.

Eventually, she discarded the brush, allowing just her fingers to run through its shaggy fur, tracing along the muscles on its chest, the bones of its ribs. She lost herself in the rhythm of her hands again as she trailed them along its front.

She jumped as she felt a hand touch her hair, snapping out of the trace-like state she had been in and glanced up at the Beast's face. There was a strange look of longing in its eyes as it brushed the tips of its clawed fingers through her hair and her hands stilled on its chest, caught by the expression in its eyes. It propped itself up on an elbow, before it crooned softly at her and shifted back into Beast Boy. He moved his hand from her hair to cup her cheek, a look of wonder on his face, tears shining in his eyes.

"It's quiet," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "For the first time since I got bathed in those chemicals, it's actually calm. Oh God, Rae, the things you do to me, things you make me feel, and now you've managed to quieten the Beast. I'm gonna love you forever, just for that."

Raven found herself smiling proudly, her hands curling on his chest.

He slid his hand to her neck and gave her a gentle tug, coaxing her toward him and pressing his lips against hers.

TTTTT

Batgirl slouched down on the mat in the Titans training room, pressing her back up to the wall and drawing her knees up so she could rest her elbows on them as she waited. Most of the other Titans were already gathered, sitting along one wall of the room talking softly amongst themselves.

Most of them had been annoyed when Cyborg had told them they would have to clean the common room when they returned to the Tower, but with all of them working together, and Mas Y Menos and Kid Flash's speed, they'd made short work of the clean up. Now, they were all just waiting patiently for Nightwing, Cyborg and Starfire.

Batgirl had been surprised to discover that both Raven and Beast Boy had left, heading to this place called Azarath. Cyborg was tight lipped about where that was exactly and why they had to leave for it so suddenly, beyond saying that they were visiting Raven's mother, although she had already know that. But Batgirl didn't think Cyborg's reluctance was because he didn't want to tell her, rather that he didn't want to have to tell the other Titans.

The door to the training room opened and the three of them walked through, talking quietly amongst themselves. They paused at the doorway, continuing to speak while the rest of the Titans dipped toward a watchful murmur. Batgirl eyed Nightwing and Starfire, they both seemed a lot happier than they had this morning and she guessed they'd done a lot of heart to heart talking.

Both were bare foot and wore white gi style training pants and sleeveless T-shirt, although Nightwing's was gray and Starfire's pink. Starfire still had a plaster on her neck, protecting the bite mark and both of them wore those metal armbands on their arms.

Starfire was plaiting her hair as she nodded and spoke to Cyborg and Nightwing in hushed tones before she tied it loosely in a band and tossed it over her shoulder.

Cyborg reached out and rubbed Starfire affectionately on the head then he crossed the room to slouch against the wall beside Batgirl. "You're gonna love this, Babs," he murmured to her quietly. "If you thought Batman and Nightwing sparring was a trip, wait till you see this."

Starfire crossed the room to the weapons cabinet and retrieved two _sorals_. She lifted them effortlessly and walked back to stand by Nightwing's side, passing one to him.

"Okay," Nightwing loudly said, addressing the room as the chatter of the Titans dropped into silence. "Now, you've all had a chance to try and lift the _soral_ I presume?"

Batgirl nodded along with the rest of the Titans, surprised at how at ease Nightwing seemed to be with that weapon. She'd barely been able to lift it an inch of the floor, let alone hold it like he was.

"Just curious, how many of you could physically pick it up?"

Pantha, Wildebeest, Red Star, and Cyborg raised their hands, while Kole lifted Gnarrk's hand for him.

Batgirl watched a proud little smirk cross Nightwing's face as he looked at Starfire and took a step back, allowing her to take the floor.

"The _soral_ is the Tamaranian weapon of choice," Starfire said, with a small roll of her eyes and a playful smile at Nightwing. "All Tamaranians are trained with it from a very early age. It is also our ceremonial weapon and is used in many of our tournaments, such as the _xhandal_, _xhanda_ and the _hyrnoa_ challenge. The royal guards are all required to wield one. It takes great skill and concentration to wield one correctly. Nightwing and I will demonstrate some of the moves that can be conducted with the _soral_."

"Rules, first," Nightwing said, raising a hand. "Don't move, just stay sitting down, even if one of us gets hurt. And Argent, be ready, we've been known to lose our grip, you might need to shield the Titans."

Argent nodded, glancing nervously at Hotspot. "I will be ready."

"Okay then," Nightwing said, turning to Starfire and heaving his weapon up into his hands. "Ready?"

Starfire nodded. "The _soral_ is a weapon of speed and strength," she said as she leveled her _soral_ at him. "But we do not use just the blade of it. Each part of the _soral_ can be used for attack or defense."

A cocky grin spread across Nightwing's face as he charged her. She shifted her grip on her _soral_, her eyes narrow. Nightwing swung his weapon in an arch over his head and Starfire instantly dropped to a knee, raising the _soral_ above her head so that his blade slammed against the handle of hers with a clang. She flicked her arms, sliding the handle of her weapon forward so it latched underneath the blade of his.

Nightwing yanked his weapon away, dragging the handle of hers with it and forcing Starfire off balance. She released one hand, swinging the _soral_ with her other, disengaged the handle from his blade and sending her blade sweeping toward his body. Nightwing instantly jumped, throwing himself backward at the same time, tumbling away from her blade.

He planted his feet on the ground as Starfire followed through on the swing, using the momentum to twirl herself back onto her feet. They stopped as one, turning back toward the group.

"The _soral_ can also be a very acrobatic weapon in the right hands," said Starfire while Nightwing gave her a smug smile. "But most Tamaranians use it for its strength. And when you use the strength of your opponent against him, it can be very effective."

Nightwing nodded and charged her again and Batgirl could see the difference in this attack. Instead of arcing the blade high, he swung it sideways. Starfire swung hers at a ninety-degree angle, uppercutting her blade and meeting his in mid air. The force of her blow dragged the weapon from Nightwing's hand and impaled it in the roof.

"But you must not forget," Starfire said mildly as Nightwing shook his hands out to clear them from the shock of the blow and jumped up to retrieve his weapon. "That Tamaranians are not helpless when disarmed."

"Most of the time," Nightwing included dryly. "They will try and hit you with an eye beam, distract you that way."

"An effectively placed eye beam can disable an opponent."

Nightwing turned back to Starfire and grinned sheepishly. "Just… go easy on me."

She cocked her head at him. "When have I ever done that?"

"They're enjoying this aren't they?" Batgirl muttered, watching as Nightwing charged Starfire.

"Yeah, a little… Although, its pretty funny to see Nightwing actually taking the hits from Starfire," Cyborg said as Nightwing was propelled across the room by an eye beam from Starfire. "He usually just jumps out of the way, or does one of his fancy spins and twists."

"Boss," Kid Flash called as Nightwing picked himself up off the floor. "This is all well and good, but can we see you spar with them?"

"I believed that you wanted a demonstration," Starfire said, cocking her head.

"We do," Hotspot said. "But we'll learn so much more about this weapon if we see it in action."

Nightwing looked at Starfire and they were quiet for a moment, before that cocky grin crossed his face again and he heaved up his _soral_. "Give it to me, baby."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, her expression bland and leveled the _soral_ at him with one hand. "I do believe it is your turn to go first… baby."

Batgirl rolled her eyes while Cyborg groaned and rubbed his face with a hand.

Nightwing charged her and instead of waiting for his attack, Starfire charged him back. The moment before they met in the middle, Nightwing threw himself sideways, slashing out at her with his weapon as he went. Starfire instantly dropped herself flat in the air, rolling beneath the _soral_ and slashing her own out at his ankles. But Nightwing was already airborne, leaping over her blade.

Starfire landed, spinning to face him and raising her weapon just in time as Nightwing smashed the handle of his against hers.

Batgirl leaned closer to Cyborg as she watched Starfire and Nightwing clash their weapons together. "Do they talk in their minds or something while they fight? They seem like they know each others moves."

"Nah, that's just practice," he whispered back without taking his eyes of the dueling pair. "I asked Nightwing once if they did and he said that would defeat the purpose. They deliberately don't use it when they spar."

She watched in silence for a while as the pair parried and thrust their weapons against each other, their faces placid. She scratched her head in confusion, glancing down the line of Titans and seeing the astonishment etched on their faces as they watched the match. She didn't understand what the rest of them were in awe over. There didn't seem to be any speed or power attacks going on, or any special moves, just simple sparring. She could do this sort of stuff with her bo staff.

"I don't get it," she whispered to Cyborg. "This doesn't look too impressive. I mean, yeah, it's a damn heavy weapon and all, and it's amazing that he can do some of those moves with it but at the moment it's like a longer bo staff with a blade on the end."

"Yeah I know…" he replied with a frown. "They're being lazy." He raised his voice as Nightwing crashed the handle of his weapon against Starfire's once more. "All right you two, enough warm up. This is boring."

"Warm up?" Bumblebee asked loudly.

"Boring?" Hotspot echoed, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"You _are_ watching the same fight as us, right?" Kid Flash asked.

Nightwing and Starfire turned their heads toward him; the handles of their weapons still pushed together, equal expressions of surprise on their faces.

"You said you wanted an demonstration," Nightwing said, his body leaning in the direction of the _soral_ as he put his weight into it. "That's exactly what you're getting."

"Yeah, well, I'm bored now. Might fall asleep soon. C'mon, gimme some _xhandal_ action."

Nightwing sighed. "I'm not sure I really want to- woah!"

Starfire had bent over backward as Nightwing spoke, planting one hand on the floor behind her and pulled her weapon away from his at the same time. Since Nightwing's weight was leaning on the _soral_, he overbalanced and fell forward. She placed one foot on his chest and pushed him upward, flying upside down to slam him against the roof.

"Ow," he muttered as she held him there, her other foot landing on his stomach to help support his weight, before she leveled the soral against his throat. "That's cheating. There's no roof on the arena. Ease on the ribs there, Star."

She instantly shifted the foot that was on his chest, so that it rested on his sternum. "Do you yield?" she asked, tartly.

Nightwing grinned. "C'mon, Star, you know me better than that."

Batgirl could never be quite sure what happened next. One moment Nightwing was pinned against the roof by Starfire's feet, the next Starfire's weapon was quivering as it was stuck in the roof, Starfire slammed into the floor on her back and Nightwing was leaping away.

Starfire growled, rocked onto her shoulders and leapt to her feet, shooting up to wrench her _soral_ from the roof then charging Nightwing through the air.

Batgirl watched in amazement as the parries and thrusts that had been docile and unhurried before were suddenly lightning fast and amazingly accurate. Nightwing and Starfire leapt and tumbled through the air, twisting their bodies into impossible positions to strike at each other. Starfire's feet barely seemed to touch the ground at times and the fact that she could change direction mid air seemed to keep Nightwing on his toes. But then seeing him spring from the floor, run along a wall and still manage to meet her blow in mid air was still pretty damn impressive.

"That's more like it!" Cyborg hollered gleefully, punching the air.

They used every single part of their body to attack one another, striking out with the handle of the blade and a leg at the same time, throwing a punch and a sweep. He would twist, she would twirl, green flame sizzling from her eyes at times as they concentrated on each other.

Time got away from Batgirl as she watched the feral dance between Starfire and Nightwing. She thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful and more deadly. She wondered if Batman had ever had the pleasure of seeing the two of them spar and how proud he would be of his son at having achieved such skill with an alien weapon. If she could even achieve a quarter of this skill, she'd improve her own fighting techniques greatly.

Some of the moves were so quick she had trouble trying to figure out what they'd actually done, her brain catching up with the actions while the pair were actually conducting a different set of moves. And there were moves and motions nestled in amongst their actions that she had never even dreamed existed, but now that she'd seen them and thought about them, they seemed natural and she wondered why no one had ever used them before.

She was having trouble determining which one was the better fighter. Starfire was obviously stronger than Nightwing, he would roll her blade over his handle, or dodge out of the way rather than taking a direct blow from her and every now and then he would back away to shake his arms. But Nightwing was so much more dexterous that Starfire, twisting and contorting his body to strike at her, constantly switching hands and leading the attacks.

Batgirl glanced down the line of Titans, seeing their faces watching the pair in awe. Even Pantha seemed to be having difficulties containing her amazement at the level of skill being displayed. Batgirl found herself wondering if Nightwing was this good after only five weeks of training, how good he could be after training with it for a lifetime.

Nightwing's body began to shine with sweat and Starfire began to pant lightly, but still they continued to dance, their weapons chiming together, their movements fluid.

And then Starfire slipped.

One moment Starfire's weapon was set to block a particularly vicious strike, the next it was torn from her grip and clattering away while Nightwing's weapon still arched toward her. She dodged and twisted her body unnaturally in an effort to flip herself out of the way of the blade. There was a ripping sound as the blade whooshed past her.

Many of the Titans let out startled gasps.

Starfire landed hard, rolling on the floor with a grunt and skidded to a halt on all fours. She propped her knee up, inspecting the slice in her gi pants and Batgirl saw her wince.

Nightwing went white, but Batgirl was surprised when he didn't immediately run to her.

Starfire scrambled across the floor to retrieve her _soral_ and leveled it at Nightwing once more, holding one leg off the ground.

"Shit," Cyborg muttered, shifting so he was crouching on the floor rather than sitting as Starfire's pant leg toned red at the thigh. "He kicked her weapon right when she shifted her grip. Damn, that was one of her better twists, I'm surprised he hit her at all."

Batgirl's eyes widened as Starfire charged through the air at Nightwing. "Why don't they stop?"

"They can't," he muttered through of the sound of weapons clanging together. "It's ingrained. One of them must yield."

"Why didn't she just yield then?" she asked, cringing as the bottom of Starfire's pants now had drops of red on it and other Titans began to ramble amongst themselves.

"Tamaranian pride. Don't worry, Nightwing will finish it soon. He could have had her so many times."

Nightwing charged her and Starfire held her ground, lifting her wounded leg slightly to keep the weight off it. He changed tactic halfway through the charge, dropping to the ground and sweeping her good leg out from under her. As she fell backward, he completed the sweeping spin, snatching her weapon and yanking it from her hand.

He tossed her weapon and it went thunk as it impaled itself into a nearby wall while Nightwing leveled his own _soral_ at Starfire's throat, his face carefully arranged into a mask of impassiveness.

"I yield," Starfire said from where she lay on her back on the floor.

The effect those words had on Nightwing was instantaneous. A shudder rippled through him as his demeanor turned frantic. His _soral_ clattered to the ground and he dropped to his knees beside her. His hands reached for her leg, ripping the pant leg away so that he could inspect the wound and Batgirl saw his hands trembling as he pressed them over the cut on Starfire's leg, the remains of the pant leg acting as a makeshift cloth. "Shit, Star, I'm so sorry."

Cyborg scrambled across the floor to them, his arm console already taking reading and Batgirl followed closely behind. "Flesh wound," he said, glancing at the console and inspecting the wound himself. "She'll need stitches since Raven's not here."

"Damn it," Nightwing snarled, slipping an arm underneath Starfire's shoulders and hooking the other one under her knees. He picked her up, hugging her to his chest.

"It is my fault," she said softly, her arms going around his neck. "I was not fast enough."

His mouth twisted bitterly as he got to his feet. "Some day, huh? Let's go get you fixed up."

The Titan alarm began to blare and Nightwing raised his head.

"The rest of us will take this," Cyborg said immediately, already checking his console. "It's just a robbery. We'll be fine. You look after our little lady."

Nightwing nodded before he strode from the room. "Be careful and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, throwing up his arm to gesture the astounded Titans to follow him. "Will do. Herald, portal to Chong's Convenience store, please!"

TTTTT

"It is not your fault," Starfire said, shifting her grip around his neck as he stalked through the corridors of the Tower, pressing her to his chest.

"Yes it is," he muttered darkly. "I should've been more careful. God, Star, I'm so sorry."

"Richard-"

Nightwing shook his head sharply as he strode into the medical room. "Don't give that back to me, Star. I haven't earned it."

Starfire grabbed onto the front of his shirt as he placed her on one of the beds, pulling him toward her, her eyes intently looking through the mask to his eyes, willing him to understand. "It is not your fault. Please do not blame yourself. I was not quick enough."

"I just keep hurting you, Star," he said sadly, bowing his head. "If it's not emotionally then it's physically."

She shook her head vehemently, her hands still clenched on the front of his shirt. "We have always damaged each other when we train; we must give everything we are into training or we cannot improve ourselves. This time is no different."

He reached for a cloth, placing it over her cut to stem the bleeding and applied pressure. She fought not to react to the pain but was unable to suppress a wince and the sharp intake of breath that followed.

He flinched. "This is a form of abuse, that's what this is. I'm nothing but lowlife scum that -"

Starfire growled, suddenly angry, giving Nightwing a small shake. "Richard, what my father did to me was abuse. You could never, ever be him. It was an accident. You could never damage me deliberately."

Nightwing looked at her, his face sad. He lifted one hand from her wound, his fingers tracing the plaster covering the bite mark on her neck. "But I already have."

She released his shirt, reaching up to remove his mask. "And you are forgetting one very important thing," she said as she placed it on the bed beside her, keeping her eyes trained on his face.

Dick couldn't quite look in her eyes. "What's that?"

She cupped his face, forcing his eyes to connect with hers. "I allowed you to do that. To me, that is a sign of affection. If I did not want it, I would have stopped you the moment you reached for my gorget."

"You would have?" he asked surprised.

She nodded, smiling, caressing his cheek with her thumb. "Tamaranians are very protective about our necks, that is why we all wear neck guards or gorgets. But I have wished for you to do that ever since I claimed you in the Communal Hall."

Dick's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It had to be your decision. A Tamaranian will not ask to be claimed, it is not something we discuss." She blushed and dropped her eyes, her hands falling from his face to clasp on her lap. "You seemed to prefer to give me the 'hickies'. I have tried to give you the signs, I do often bite you during coupling."

He gave her a wary grin and rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah I noticed. I just thought… um…"

"You thought what?" she asked curiously, looking back up at him.

He couldn't look at her, his cheeks reddening. "Um… never mind, I really should be stitching your leg."

She cocked her head, holding the cloth in place over her leg as she watched him. He crossed the room to gather the required medicinal equipment, placing everything that he needed on the small bench beside the bed. Pausing, he washed his hands and then dragged a stool over to her. "You probably should go to our cliff," he said as he ripped open the local anesthetic injection package and pulled on some plastic gloves. "I'll come and get you when I'm done."

"Richard," she said softly, waiting until he looked at her. "You thought what?"

Dick went bright red and she wondered why he was so embarrassed. "Um… Can we talk about this later?"

"I am curious."

His hands reached for the cloth she was holding and she retracted her hands. Lifting the cloth, he gave her leg a wipe with an alcohol swap to clear away some of the blood. She hissed in pain, fighting to keep her leg still. "Sorry," he mumbled, one hand on her knee as he injected her leg with the anesthetic. "Star, I really can't do this with you watching me. Please, just go to our cliff and I'll explain later."

"Richard-"

He sighed and discarded the injection, still refusing to have eye contact with her. "I'm a guy, okay?" he said as he wiped away the blood surrounding the wound, his fingers gently probing the edges. "I have perverted thoughts. I really don't want to share them. I still see you as that sweet and innocent person I fell in love with, still coming to grips with this naughty side of you."

"If you share these perverted thoughts," she said quietly, ducking her head so that she could see his eyes. "We might be able to complete some of them."

She didn't believe Dick could get any redder. "I… er…" He coughed to clear his throat. "Um… really?"

"I do not know. It would help if I knew what these thoughts were."

"Um… okay… well…" He sighed and took a deep breath, before he finished the sentence in a rush. "I always thought that when you bite me during coupling it's cause you want me to be rougher with you, but I could never be sure, so I couldn't bring myself to try it."

Starfire cocked her head in confusion. "Rougher with me?"

"Yeah… uh… like in the shower on Tamaran. You just dove right in; there wasn't any foreplay or anything like that. It was frantic and rough and I loved every minute of it. But I know it was the drugs that did that to you and coupling between us has always been so gentle and I-"

"That was not the drugs, Richard."

Dick froze. "What?"

She smiled, lying back down on the bed, resting her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. "Perhaps you are right and we should speak of this later."

"Oh, no," he muttered, poking her in the ribs with his elbow. "You started this, stay here."

She kept her eyes shut resolutely. "My leg is adequately free of sensation now, you should be able to commence the stitching and as I recall, you said you could not do so while I was watching."

He poked her ribs again. "Starfire," he growled, digging his elbow in slightly harder.

She squirmed away from him. "I cannot concentrate while you are poking me."

"And I'm not going to be able to concentrate either until you tell me what you meant by that."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile on her face. "Raven returned to me some measure of control, or do you not remember that?"

"I remember."

"Then you are not the only one that occasionally appreciates more aggressive coupling."

He swallowed. "Really?" he asked with a slight squeak to his voice.

"Yes, _d'anthe l'ani_." She smiled for him, changing her smile to the naughty one he never could seem to resist. "Perhaps, if you are feeling up to it, we could try some of your perverted thoughts tonight?"

His face broke into a goofy grin. "I'd like that."

She smiled proudly, glad to have gotten his mind away from the fact that he'd hurt her.

"All right," he said, rolling his eyes at her, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "I know what you did, you sneaky minx you. Now off you go, I'll come and get you soon."

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

_It's not that much of a stretch to think that Batman would have trained Robin in the basics, like stitching wounds and stuff. Seriously, they have their own medical bay in the tower; they're all probably trained in the basics. Can't depend on Raven all the time._

_Next Chapter: Dinner with Arella and Tamaranian lessons. And... um... Nightwing and Batgirl snuggle on the sofa. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Elbow."

"Um… _soti_."

"Leg."

"_Toonu_?"

"_Tunu_. Head."

"_Mynock_."

"Hair."

"_Rushooa_."

"Eyes."

"… _k'fea?_… no, wait… it's a different e sound isn't it… _k'fya_."

"Correct. Heart."

"That's easy, Star," he scoffed. "_L'ani_."

Starfire giggled. "Breasts."

Nightwing swallowed. "Uh… I don't think you ever told me that one."

"_Grebnax_."

"Uh…"

"_G-reb_-_nax_," she said slower this time, sounding out the word for him.

"_Grebnax_."

"Good. You are doing very well."

He smiled proudly. "Told you I had a knack for languages."

"_K'lar oohssa rahis lor ussta grebnax_."

"Uh…" Nightwing scratched his head, slowly translating her words. "Place or put? … your… um… hands? ... Starfire! I'm not going to do that in the middle of the common room. The others could be back any moment!"

Starfire burst into cheeky giggles.

Nightwing reached down and tickled her stomach. "Minx," he said affectionately.

She shifted her head on his lap, squirming away from his hand. "Your pronunciation is good and while your accent needs adjustment, but that will come with practice. And you must remember _k'_ is a harder sound. It comes from the back of your throat. _K'norfka, k'lar, k'fya_."

Nightwing nodded. "Hey Star, how do you say 'I love you?' "

Starfire considered. "We do not have a word for the feeling of love, not like your language. If you were to say that to a family member, it would be '_usstaningro'._ If it was a friend, '_usstantangro'_. To me it would be '_d'omegatro'._"

"They all sound like one word. I thought '_usstan'_ stood for 'I' and '_oohs'_ for 'you'?"

She nodded. "That is correct, but the sentiment behind an 'I love you' on Tamaran is more appropriately expressed as a term of endearment. We do not use it often and it is never to be used in public as it is viewed as a sign of weakness."

"Okay, I think I understand. Say the last one again."

"_D'omegatro_. _D!-om-e-ga-tro_."

"_D'omegatro_.

Starfire smiled. "Good."

"What if it was like… 'I love you in that colour?' Or 'I love you when you do that'?"

Starfire frowned. "We do not generally compliment one another like that."

"Well… um… how would Galfore say to Fyria: 'I love you when you make zorkaberry pie for me'?"

" '_Usstan mela oosh gul oosh rieus zorkaberry gunt dol ussta'_. 'I appreciate you when you make zorkaberry pie for me'. '_Mela'_ is equivalent to 'appreciate'. Again, it is not a word we use often, not in public. Many Tamaranians use the word '_melak'_ instead. '_Melak'_ translates to 'approve'. '_Usstan melak ov oohssa soral equidain_', 'I approve of your _soral_ skills'. Compliments about weapon skills and fighting prowess are more appropriate."

"What about 'I love your hair'?" he asked as he ran his finger through her red locks, draping it out over his lap. "You wouldn't say '_usstan melak ov oohssa rushooa_'would you?"

"It is difficult Richard," she said, wiggling slightly as she repositioned her body, keeping her leg propped up on the pillow he'd placed by her feet. "We do not have 'love' like you do. You could say 'I appreciate your hair' or 'your hair suits you' or 'your hair is glorious' or perhaps even 'your hair is especially shiny today'. Perhaps the word you are after is '_sapha_'. It means 'adore'. Another word that could suffice is '_dyona_'. It means 'admire'."

"Hmm."

"We have 'loved', which is '_iloinc_', to be used when we say… um… 'I would have loved to have met your mother.' Children might say they loved their favorite toy, or a pet. We have '_niloinc_', which is beloved, but that too is an endearment and is not used often in public. And I have known Tamaranians to speak of love in other languages, but never in our own."

"What about… 'I love him like a brother'?"

Starfire considered. "It would be easier to express as 'He is my brother'. If I truly wanted to use the word 'love' I would use English."

Nightwing grunted.

She reached up and patted his cheek tenderly. "You are doing well, _d'anthe l'ani_. I am sorry that I cannot be more understandable."

"I understand you fine, Star. It's just an interesting language that's all. Now I know why you have so much trouble with ours at times. Oh, that reminds me; I'm confused, '_d'anthe l'ani_' means 'keeper of my heart'… but 'of' is '_ov'_ and 'my' is '_ussta_', so…"

Starfire nodded. "_D'ant_ means keeper. When used as an endearment, 'of my' is shortened to '_he_' on the end of a word. Another example would be '_mycahe l'ani_', where '_myca'_ actually means 'mother'."

"Ahh." He dipped into silence. "So… tell me about Tamaranian weddings. Are there any vows that I have to memorise and speak in your language? Special customs that I need to learn?"

Starfire nodded. "We do have time for you to learn to speak the words in Tamaranian, but Galfore has said that he can conduct the ceremony in English so that our friends will be able to understand."

"I would still like to learn the vows I think."

"I will teach them to you," she said with a smile. "Traditionally, royal weddings have the most favorable fortune when they are conducted while all four moons are full. This event usually occurs every eight weeks. I have looked at our calendar and there is one that does fall in six weeks time, so we would have to wait an extra week past our anniversary."

"That's fine," he replied, running his fingers through her hair. "What else?"

"There is the ritual clothing and the binding ceremony that I will need to explain to you. And we will need to speak to your father and explain his role in the ceremony."

"He will have a role?" he asked, surprised, seeing that traditionally the father of the groom on Earth had little role to play.

Starfire nodded. "It is customary for the parents, or _k'norfka_ if the parents are unavailable, to sanction the wedding. And since Galfore will be conducting the ceremony as Grand Ruler, Fyria will also be there to sanction the wedding. All Batman will need to do is step forward at the right moment and announce his name, relationship to you and that he sanctions the wedding."

Nightwing nodded. "I'll let him know. What was that about a binding? Is that like the Earth exchange of rings?"

Starfire shook her head. "Tamaranians do not exchange tokens of affection when we marry, but I know how important that is for you, so I have asked Galfore to include it."

"It's not a token of affection," said Nightwing with a smile. "It's a declaration of love, a symbol of devotion."

She smiled brightly, before frowning. "Richard, I have been researching human weddings and one of the things I have noticed is that there is a declaration of love in the words a couple will say to each other when they marry. I am sorry, but we cannot say that we love each other in front of anyone on Tamaran, in any language. To express that much affection for a person is considered a great sign of weakness."

Nightwing was surprised, she hadn't mentioned that last time they were on Tamaran, but then they didn't really spend a lot of time with other Tamaranians. "Then what can we say?"

"We can express our adoration and our devotion, but love is never freely given."

"Can I think it at least?"

She smiled sweetly. "They cannot stop us from thinking it."

"Good."

"When the ceremony begins, I will walk down the isle to you and you will take my arm so that our _e'aras_ are together. Galfore will welcome everyone and say the ritual words of joining before he, Fyria and Batman sanction our marriage. We will then turn to each other and place our hands over each other's heart as we speak our vows. That will be followed by-"

He grinned cheekily as he interrupted her. "I get to put my hand on your _grebnax_, in the middle of a wedding, and no one will stop me? I like that idea! Can I practice now?"

She laughed. "Did you not just mention to me that you could not because the others may return at any moment?"

"We can just say we're rehearsing," he replied with a suggestive smile and a waggle of his eyebrows. He slipped his hand underneath the top of the pink shirt she was still wearing and inched his fingers under her bra to slide his hand down so that it covered her breast. "Okay, how's this?" he asked, feeling around playfully. "Am I doing it right?"

She laughed and squirmed on his lap. "Richard, stop that!" she giggled, grabbing his wrist. "Besides, you must use both hands."

"Really? Awesome!" Nightwing did exactly that, his other hand slipping under her shirt to cup her breast. He drummed his fingers against her playfully as he shifted his hand around while she twitched and giggled beneath it. "Okay," he said, still spidering his fingers around. "I'm ready. What's the vows?"

The door to the common room opened and Nightwing retracted his hands with an annoyed sigh, fixing her shirt as he went. "Damn it, I wanted to practice," he muttered while Starfire just smiled up at him. He glanced over his shoulder as Cyborg strode through, closely followed by the other Titans.

Cyborg pulled up short as he saw Nightwing sitting on the couch. "Where's our girl?"

Nightwing pointed to where she was concealed by the back of the sofa as Starfire raised her hand. "I am here, Cyborg," she called, waving her hand around but remaining lying on Nightwing's lap.

Cyborg strode around the side of the couch to kneel before Starfire. "You okay?" he asked.

"I am fine."

He gave a sharp nod, switching his attention to her leg. "Gimme a look," he muttered peeling off bandage Nightwing had placed over the top of her stitches.

"I am quite capable of stitching her up," Nightwing snapped sourly.

"Brothers get to fuss," Cyborg returned mildly. "You said so yourself, remember." Nightwing humphed as Cyborg inspected the stitching. "Nice work."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, his hand still stroking Starfire's hair. "Thanks."

"Any pain, Star?"

"My leg remains adequately free of sensations."

"I've dosed her up with some painkillers," Nightwing said and changed the subject. "How did you fare?"

Cyborg sighed as he bandaged her leg back up. "Simple robbery. Kinda freaked the guy out when we all turned up."

Nightwing chuckled. "Yeah, I bet."

"Boss!" Kid Flash exclaimed, leaning over the back of the sofa, smiling at Starfire for a moment. "Right there, Star?"

She nodded, still resting her head on Nightwing's lap.

"Good," he said looking back up at Nightwing. "Boss, can we order pizza before the others all go home?"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you heading home too?"

"Nah," he replied with a shake of his head. "I'd like to stay and learn that _soral_, if that's okay that is."

"Depends, did you clear it with Jinx first?"

"Um… yes?"

Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you clear it with Jinx as your leader rather than Jinx as your girlfriend?"

"Um, I was kinda hoping you'd overrule her, boss," Kid Flash answered sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes and glanced at Starfire, who nodded. "Yeah, okay, probably better to teach someone else too. You can spar with Speedy then."

"Herald, Batgirl and Bumblebee would still like to learn as well," Cyborg said.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Since when did this become an open class? It's supposed to be a punishment for Speedy."

"I do not mind," Starfire said. "But we will need one more so that there can be partners."

Cyborg shrugged. "I'll partner up whoever needs it."

"All right fine," Nightwing said, looking back at Kid Flash. "Training begins at dawn tomorrow. You and Cyborg don't need to do the run if you don't want to, seeing as your stamina is already great and Cyborg can lift the weapon."

"Nah, I'll still run with you guys. I'll pace you then."

Nightwing nodded. "Sounds good."

"Soooo," Kid Flash drawled beseechingly. "Can we have pizza?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a shooing motion. "Yeah sure. Whatever."

"And since BB isn't here, no Vegetarian pizza today!" Cyborg exclaimed, heading over to the phone to order.

TTTTT

"Wow."

"Mmm-hmm."

"No. Really… wow."

"I'm agreeing with you."

"That was like… wow. I've never felt so relaxed."

"Me either."

"We should've done that a long time ago."

"I did think that too."

"And that thing you did with your hands… wow."

"Find a new word."

"I can't think of any. My mind is numb."

"A state not uncommon for you."

He snorted. "Meanie."

There was a comfortable silence for a moment.

"I'm beginning to think sex might even be possible."

"Garfield!" snapped Raven, whacking him on the chest from where she was lying on the floor beside him looking up at the roof.

"What?" he blurted, scooting away from her.

"What did I tell you? I'm not doing that with you."

"Why not?" He sounded pouty and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Cause… um… we're too young."

"Like, who's actually going to check? Plus Star and Nightwing do it."

"They're getting married. And Tamaranian laws are different."

"Yeah, but they were probably doing it before they even got engaged."

"They weren't. Their first time was the night they got engaged."

"How do you know?" he asked curiously, angling his head so he could see her better.

"Starfire told me," she said.

Beast Boy laughed. "So he didn't lie then, they really were going off to have mind-blowing, up against the wall sex. Or roof sex…" He considered for a moment. "How would that even work? Would that even be comfortable? I mean, gravity's a pretty heavy thing-"

"Garfield," Raven grated out. "I really don't want to talk about Starfire and Nightwing's sex life."

He grinned cheekily. "Would you rather talk about ours?"

"We don't have one," she said tonelessly, wishing he would just drop the subject.

"Not yet," he retorted cheekily.

Raven sighed. "I'm not ready."

"See, that I can handle."

Raven eyed him. "You're not going to try and pressure me?"

Beast Boy turned his head to look at her. "Course not. What do you think I am?"

"Should I really answer that?" she asked tonelessly.

He scowled at her. "All I said was that I thought it was possible. I never thought it could be before, I didn't think I could… we could get the Beast under control enough to do more than a short make out session. But after that…" His expression grew dreamy. "Wow… that was sweet."

"I hope you don't think you've got free reign to grope me whenever you feel like it now."

"Rae," he whined, looking hurt. "I wouldn't do that. You know that. Why are you picking on me?"

She sighed, rolling over and scooting closer to him to rest her cheek on his chest, draping an arm across his stomach. "Sorry. I guess I'm not very good at pillow talk."

"Floor talk."

She allowed him light chuckle. "Yeah."

They lay there in silence for a time, Raven listening to the steady beating of his heart.

"Thank you," he said softly, breaking the silence.

She raised her head from his chest to look at him. "What for?"

He chuckled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Brushing the Beast and being the best, most understanding girlfriend ever."

"You're welcome." She rested her chin on his chest, gazing up at his face. "We probably should make an appearance. Dinner will probably be soon. Mother doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

She snorted, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes, you do."

"There's no grass around here somewhere? I could turn into a rabbit and graze and I'll be fine. You could smuggle a few carrots in for me or something."

"Why don't you want to have dinner with my mother?"

He chewed his lip. "I don't think she likes me."

"She doesn't know you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I'm not so good with people. I tend to come across as goofy, you may have noticed."

Raven decided to ignore the perfect opportunity for teasing in favor of reassuring him. "You'll be fine."

He sighed, looking back up at the roof. "Um… Rae?"

"What?"

"If you want us to go to dinner, you're gonna have to get off me."

"Don't want to… you're pretty comfortable."

"Glad you think so." He wiggled, making her head bounce on his chest. "C'mon, let me up."

She didn't move. "Carrots are beginning to sound like a good idea."

Beast Boy laughed. "All right you… off. Or I'll shift into something squishy."

Her lip curled in distaste. "Squishy?"

"An octopus… or a skunk."

"Eww," Raven complained, drawing away from him to sit up.

He laughed again as he sat up. He raised his arms above his head, stretching before it turned into a yawn and he rubbed his eyes. "I'm beat. Let's not have a late night." He got to his feet and offered her his hand.

"I agree," she said, allowing him to pull her to his feet. She picked her cape off the floor, draping it around her neck again, while he shoved his feet back into his shoes.

"Presentable?" he asked.

She glanced at him. "Brush your hair," she deadpanned, crossing to the mirror on the back of the door and checking her own appearance. She ran her fingers through her hair to straighten out the kinks. She glanced over her shoulder at Beast Boy and rolled her eyes. "I said brush, not lick. That's just gross."

He smirked at her as he shifted back to normal. "You're just sore cause you can't do it."

"Whatever." She smoothed down her cape and readjusted her belt.

"You look gorgeous, Rae, you always do."

She eyed him. "Let's go."

She led Beast Boy from her room and headed for the kitchen. Her mother always liked to spend time in the kitchen and had been disappointed that Raven had never inherited her taste for food, nor the inclination to cook. But then, that was just another in a long line of disappointments for her. Raven knew she could never be the child that Arella had wanted and she had long since given up trying.

Sure enough, Arella was standing at the bench chopping up vegetables when Raven and Beast Boy entered the kitchen.

"Mother," Raven said in greeting and the chopping noise stopped long enough for Arella to glance at them.

"Rachel, Garfield. So nice of you to join me. Perhaps you could help me prepare dinner?"

"Uh… Not to be rude or anything but I'm a vegetarian," Beast Boy hesitantly said . "I don't eat meat."

The chopping noise stopped and she turned to face them. "Why?"

"I've been all of the animals that people eat. I'd rather not eat them."

"And I am sure you have also been predators as well. Surely they have a thirst for blood?"

He shrugged and Raven could see how much this conversation was unsettling him. It wasn't anything like Beast Boy and Cyborg's good-natured arguments about meat and tofu. "Doesn't mean I have one."

"Not even that creature you hold inside?"

Beast Boy's mouth twisted. "Well… _that_ has a taste for blood. I don't allow it to do anything about it though."

One exquisite eyebrow raised. "I see." Arella turned her eyes to her daughter.

"Mother, you know I still eat meat."

"I don't expect her to stop just because I won't," Beast Boy said with a reassuring smile at Raven.

"You do not know much about Azarath do you?" Arella asked, turning back to Beast Boy.

He shrugged. "No, not really."

She gave him a small smile. "We are pacifists. We also do not eat meat."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked in surprise, his eyes swiveling instantly to Raven. "Then why-"

Raven dropped her eyes.

"She is half-demon," Arella said, turning back to the chopping board. "They require blood."

"We don't actually," Raven muttered.

Arella planted a hand on her hip. "Rachel!" she chided as that mild gaze became a glare.

Raven sighed, falling back under the emotionless cover of her monotone voice. "It was the one thing I could win as a child. Seriously, Mother, I don't like pink, I didn't want to learn to sew, or cook, or dig in the garden, but I did all that because it was what you wanted. I wasn't allowed to display emotions like the other children; I wasn't allowed to play and laugh and have fun. The one thing I could control was what I was allowed to eat. So I said I needed meat."

"I am disappointed in you daughter," Arella said disapprovingly.

Raven fought not to roll her eyes. "What's new?" she muttered to herself, walking away and wrapping herself up in her cloak. She felt Beast Boy's hand on her shoulder and she refused to look at him, refused to see the pity or the sympathy that would certainly shine in his eyes.

"Do you know how I discovered I could turn into animals that only existed in pictures?" Beast Boy asked and Raven heard her mother start chopping her vegetables in the background again.

Raven raised her eyes to him, surprised to see understanding flickering within the depth of his green orbs rather than pity. "No."

"Disobeying Mento. See, he wanted to set up all these attacks and stuff, so that all he had to do was say a word and I'd change into whatever he wanted, do a particular attack. It always made me feel like I was some sort of glorified pet. When I was younger, I couldn't turn into animals that were bigger than me, I was restricted to animals that were my body size or smaller and animals I had seen close up. One day he was looking through an animal book researching animals so he could take me to the zoo and I could see it for myself and I saw one of those dodo birds. I thought they looked funny and asked if I could try changing into that. Mento told me I was being stupid, that the dodo didn't have anything to offer and it wasn't possible, as they didn't exist anymore. I got mad at him, shouted out that every animal always has something to offer, but he never listened to me. So I went to my room and changed into one anyway. After that, it was easy. I just had to see a picture and I could change. I never told him I could do that though."

He gave a small chuckle. "The first time I changed into a T-Rex he got cross at me too, cause I used it to save him and the others, rather than obeying his orders. It didn't matter that that was the first time I'd ever turned into anything big, he was all bent out of shape that I'd ignored him." He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. "I know all about it being the one thing you could control Rae, I really do."

"You're not mad at me for eating meat?"

"Hey, it's my choice not to eat it, it doesn't have to be yours." He grinned. "I just like picking on Cyborg. Now, why don't you make yourself a cup of tea and relax and I'll see if I can make myself useful to your mother for a while."

TTTTT

Nightwing looked up as Batgirl slouched down on the sofa beside him. "Hi Babs," he said quietly, knowing no other Titan could hear, as they were all still fighting over pizza in the background.

"Here," she said, passing him a plate with a slice of pizza on it. "Snitched this for you."

"Thanks," he replied gratefully and took a bite.

Batgirl pointed her chin at Starfire as she took a bite out of her own piece of pizza. "She okay?"

Nightwing glanced down at Starfire's sleeping form, her head still resting on his lap. "Yeah. Different physiology, our painkillers knock her for six."

"Guess you won't be getting some tonight then," she said offhandedly.

He cringed. "Who blabbed?"

She grinned. "Well now… you guys share a room. No surprise there. Plus Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Bumblebee, Jinx and Kid Flash have all made sure I know your both 'doing it', so to speak. And Cyborg did mention you not being able to do hanky-panky after Raven took the Joker down."

"Oh… yeah… right… sorry, that night's sort of a blur for me."

"Understandable. Do I have an ex-girlfriend sign over my head or something?"

He chuckled. "Not that I'm aware of. Sorry, should've told you myself."

"Eww," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Yeah, just what I needed. A sex talk with my ex-boyfriend. Shoot me now." She took another bite of her pizza. "I'm happy for the two of you."

Nightwing looked at her confused. "Cause we're having sex?"

She rolled her eyes and poked him in the ribs. "You, mind out of gutter… God. Cause you're getting married."

"Oh… thanks… you know you're invited too?"

Batgirl looked surprised. "Me? Really? To Tamaran?"

"Yup," he replied with a nod. "We both want you there."

Now she looked completely speechless. "Wow… I'd love to go… thanks… Hey, just curious. Aren't you guys breaking laws and stuff?"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Which laws in particular?"

"Getting married when you're not eighteen yet?"

"Which is why we're doing it on Tamaran. See, it's a law there that those that share the _a'tiyk valm_ marry. The only stipulation on age is that transformation must have occurred, that's Tamaranian puberty I guess you could call it. Star's still bound by those laws. So, we'll get married by their laws and in a few years time, when Bruce's happy to announce it, we'll remarry as our alter egos."

She nodded. "I see. Good plan, that will keep him happy."

"Hope so. He's a hard man to keep happy." He took another bite of his pizza, shifting minutely to alleviate his cramped legs.

"Um… Dick?" she asked hesitantly.

He glanced up at her again. "What?"

"Raven said I should ask you… but… well…" She sounded timid, unsure.

"Ask what exactly?"

"What happened at the Citadel?" she asked in a rush.

Nightwing froze.

"They all talk about it," Batgirl said timidly, looking over her shoulder at the Titans in the background. "Whispers behind their hands and stuff. Never in front of Raven or Cyborg or Beast Boy, but I've been hearing things. They've all been swapping stories and rumors. I get the feeling something really bad happened."

"Something really bad did happen." He sighed. "Babs, I really don't want to talk about it right now okay? Come and see me tomorrow."

Batgirl nodded and dropped into silence.

Nightwing half listened to the rabble of Titans snatching at pizza slices at the table behind them, slowly eating his own slice and gently tracing Starfire's eyebrows with his fingers.

Batgirl sighed and placed her empty plate on the sofa beside her.

He glanced at her as she stared down at her outstretched feet and rotated her ankles. "What's up?"

"Dick, is there something wrong with me?" she asked, still studying her boots. "I mean, me as a girl, not me as a crime fighter."

"Course not," he said immediately. "You're great, Babs. What makes you think there's something wrong with you?"

She shrugged, before she cast him an evil eye. "You didn't warn him off me did you?"

He frowned. "Warn who off? What's this about?"

She sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Nightwing took her hand; concerned by the way she was acting. "Babs, what happened?"

Batgirl sighed, scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "He said he couldn't be with me cause you were one of his best friends."

Nightwing shifted so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, his other arm still draped around Starfire's waist. He gave Batgirl a squeeze, she seemed so down and she snuggled into his side. "Cyborg?"

"Yup. I actually liked him, you know. I thought we were getting along really well and he had to go and say something like that."

"Stupid idiot. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Batgirl gave a sad sigh. "Don't worry about it. It's not worth it."

"Babs, if you're upset about it-"

"Dick, really, it's okay. Doesn't matter."

Starfire shifted in her sleep, mumbling something in Tamaranian. She rolled onto her side, sliding her hand up between his legs to pillow her head and Nightwing shuddered, his eyes rolling in delight.

Batgirl whacked him on the chest. "You pervert. She's sleeping."

"Hey," he complained indignantly. "She did that, not me."

"Yeah, but you're the one with the dopey look on his face. Why don't you take her to bed?"

"What, and ruin my reputation? Here I am, sitting on the couch with my arms around the two prettiest girls in the room." He grinned. "Just call me pimp daddy Nightwing."

"Moron."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You really do have a thing for redheads, don't you?" Batgirl teased.

He mussed up her hair. "Yup. Really do."

She laughed, lifting her head from his shoulder. "At least you're honest about it."

"You gettin' cozy on the couch?" Cyborg asked, leaning over the back of the sofa, a pizza box in his hand. "Don't know if Star would approve."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll never find out," Batgirl said cheekily. "After all, I have it on good authority that Robin used to kiss girls when we were a couple and I never found out until just recently."

"WHAT?" he yelped, jostling Starfire as he jumped while Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "I never!"

Batgirl looked at him smugly. "_Very _good authority, Dick. You locked lips with a very saucy redhead."

"Babs, I swear to everything holy, I never did."

Cyborg shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…"

Batgirl eyed him. "What do you care? You're not interested in me remember?" She looked back at Nightwing. "Maybe you should think about that for a minute. The girl in question told me herself."

"She's a liar," he said adamantly, watching a deflated Cyborg out if the corner of his eye curiously. "I never kissed anyone but you while we were a couple. Who is this girl? I'll make her tell the truth."

"Richard, _ciata duaista,_" Starfire mumbled quietly, her hands clenching on his legs to try and stop him moving.

"_Usstan k'torka, _Star," he apologised and forced himself to become still, stroking her hair lightly.

"Man," Cyborg exclaimed. "You're learning Tamaranian?"

"Yeah, so?" He frowned, glancing back at a grinning Batgirl. "Wait… It was Starfire wasn't it? She told you how she learnt English didn't she? You two have been gossiping!"

Batgirl couldn't contain her laughter. "You should've seen the look on your face. Talk about a guilty conscience!"

"Damn it, Babs, that was mean."

"Hey, I had Star's seal of approval on that one."

He lifted his arm from around her shoulder, rubbing his face with both hands. "Oh God, this is gonna be a long few weeks."

TTTTT

"So, Garfield," Arella said, placing her fork on her plate and delicately wiping her mouth on a napkin. "Tell me a little about yourself."

Beast Boy froze in the action of shoveling another mouthful of vegetables into his mouth, slowly lowering the burdened fork back into his plate. "Um… there's really not much to tell."

"Well," Arella said, clasping her hands in front of her on the table, her face set in the appearance of curiosity. "How do you know Rachel?"

"We're part of the Teen Titans together."

"I see. And what is it that you do in the team?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Comic relief mostly," he muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Arella asked, cocking her head.

"Um…" He cleared his throat nervously. "Basically I can shift into any animal. I can get into places other Titans can't, or can use brute strength, or have great speed or fly. I sorta just shift into whatever's needed at the time."

"You can change into birds as well?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Any animal. I get all of the abilities of the animal I shift into, can breath underwater if I'm a fish, can fly if I'm a bird. I can even produce poisons and stuff."

"I did notice you there was no colour change when you changed into that creature," Arella commented.

"Yeah, always green for me. It's something I can't change, but at least you can tell me apart from the real animals."

"And you are certain you are not demon spawn?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Like I said before, I got sick when I was a kid. I nearly died, but my parents used something taken from a green monkey to save me. The side effects were the green skin and ears, tail, sharper teeth and the ability to morph into animals."

"Tail?" Raven asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Um… yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, realising what he'd let slip. "There was a tail originally, but my parents… well… that just freaked them out too much, so I learned to leave it behind when I transform back to human."

Raven frowned and he could see the confusion in her eyes. "Leave it behind?"

"Um… I can't really explain it, Rae. Think of it this way, the tail exists in the same place that my clothes go to when I transform."

Raven blinked. "Why didn't you do the ears too?"

He waggled them up and down. "Chicks dig the ears, remember?"

Raven rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips and Beast Boy grinned at her.

"So where are your parents now?" Arella asked.

Beast Boy felt his ears drooping and the grin dropped off his face. "They died."

Arella's face turned compassionate. "I am sorry."

"Yeah… well… it was a long time ago," he replied, dropping his eyes and playing with his food.

"Mother," Raven droned, taking control of the conversation, much to Beast Boy's relief. Her hand squeezed his knee beneath the table. "Do you know about the technique that Azar will be teaching me tomorrow?"

"I do," she replied, picking up her cup of tea to cradle it in her hands. "The previous Azar and I had been developing it for quite some time in preparation of the day you would be able to express your emotions. The new Azar will be able to teach you everything you need."

"I'm concerned about this release of rage she was talking about. Releasing rage into the universe is never good, especially demonic rage."

"The rage you contain is not demonic, daughter, although it could become so if left to fester. Right now the rage Azar sensed in you is still human and that can be released without burden. But it is always good to balance rage with love and this is the technique you will learn. It will enable you to release demonic rage, should it ever surface within you."

Raven frowned. "It felt demonic."

"You have never truly felt anger before have you, daughter? May I ask what first inspired this anger?"

Raven cast a long glance at Beast Boy.

"I got shot," he said quietly. "She thought I died."

Arella nodded understandingly. "I see. That perhaps was demonic rage. It is surprising that it has not festered. What meditations did you complete after that occurred?"

"Just my normal ones," Raven replied tonelessly. "If it was demonic, shouldn't it have festered like you said?"

Arella gave a small secretive smile. "Did you perhaps express affection or love in the hours following it?"

Raven went red and Beast Boy ducked his head in embarrassment. "Well… I guess so."

"And have you had any other outburst of Rage since that first instance?"

"Today. That's why I wanted to come and see you."

"Was it difficult to contain?" Arella asked mildly.

"It was, until Gar stepped in. After that, it just vanished."

"Again, did you express affection or love?"

"Do you mean to tell me, all I have to do is kiss her and the rage will go away?" Beast Boy asked curiously, in a voice louder than he meant to use.

"Garfield," Raven hissed, embarrassed.

"Sorry Rae," he said, ducking his head.

"The meditation technique Azar will teach Raven will allow her to release the love without assistance," Arella said before her face turned thoughtful. "Although now I believe you would have discovered this technique on your own. It does sound as though you have a very good way of dealing with Rage so far."

Raven nodded. "Possibly."

"Azar is better suited to explain this technique to you, daughter," Arella said, taking a sip of her tea. "It would be wise to save your questions for her. Now, I suggest that you retire for the night, you both have a very busy day tomorrow."

"Both?" Raven asked.

"Garfield will be needed to help you focus on your love emotions."

"Oh," Raven said, getting to her feet. "Very well. Thank you for the delicious dinner, Mother."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, also getting to his feet. "Can we help with the dishes or something?"

Arella waved her hand. "I am fine, although I appreciate the offer. I shall see you both in the morning."

Raven took Beast Boy's hand, leading him from the room. "Goodnight Mother," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Next Chapter: Training for Speedy, a conversation between Batgirl and Cyborg and Raven's love explodes._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sun had barely crested over the horizon and Nightwing was already pacing in the common room, muttering under his breath. Starfire watched him carefully from where she floated in the kitchen, preparing the energy drinks for the group of early morning runners.

Starfire glanced around the room. Most of the Titans had returned to their homes last night, after being shouted to one last event and Starfire was sure that somewhere there was a pizza pallor owner very happy. Titans East had remained, as had Kid Flash since he still wanted to learn to use the _soral_. Nightwing planned to put him, as well as Bumblebee, Herald and Batgirl through the same torture as Speedy, be it at a lesser degree.

Starfire glanced over at the group assembled by the door, dressed in running gear, waiting patiently as they watched Nightwing pace.

"One more minute," she heard Nightwing mutter. "And then he's gonna get his ass handed to him."

"How the leg this morning, Starfire?" Batgirl asked curiously, walking over to her.

Starfire glanced down at the bandage on her leg. "It is fine, if somewhat painful."

"Did you take any painkillers this morning?" Nightwing asked immediately, pausing in his pacing and walking over to her.

Starfire sighed in exasperation. "I do not need you fussing," she said tartly. "And I do not wish to be drowsy again."

He sulked. "I haven't even _begun _to fuss today."

She placed a hand on her hip. "Should you not be brooding over where Speedy is?"

Batgirl snickered behind her hand.

"Oh ha, ha," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at both of them before stalking off to pace some more.

"You do not need to worry," Starfire said, placing the cap on the last bottle of drink. "I do not allow wounds to hinder me." She gathered the bottles up, passing one to Batgirl and floated over to distribute the rest of them to the other Titans.

Nightwing snarled and Starfire looked over her shoulder at him just as he flipped open the communicator. "Speedy! Get you ass moving to the common room right now!" he bellowed into it before snapping it shut. He wandered over to them, taking his drink bottle from Starfire. "Thanks Star," he said, walking toward the common room door, to stand before it and tap his foot impatiently.

"I welcome you."

"Why are you up so early, Starfire?" Bumblebee curiously asked. "I didn't think Nightwing would allow you to train with us."

She smiled. "I have been warned not to try and come with you."

"About fucking time," Nightwing snapped as Speedy burst through the door looking harried.

"Oh, get over yourself. I lost track of time that's all," Speedy snapped in return.

Nightwing's fists clenched and Starfire could see how hard he struggled not to react to that. He turned to the other Titans. "C'mon Titans, let's go."

TTTTT

Raven stretched and rolled over, blinking in the morning light. She swept her hand along the bed as she searched for Beast Boy. She came up empty. She frowned; it was unlike Beast Boy to rise before her.

Propped herself up, she looked around her overly pink room, cringing at the colour, spotting Beast Boy curled up on one of the wicker chairs in the corner staring vaguely out the window.

"Gar?" she called.

He turned his head toward her, his smile full of melancholy. "Morning, Rae," he said, getting out of the chair and crossing to the bed to crawl in beside her. He lay on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"You're up early."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Oh? Why?" Raven asked, rolling onto her side so she could look at him.

"Dunno… feeling unsettled I guess."

Raven frowned. "The Beast?" The Beast had been passive yesterday for him after she'd spend a good hour brushing it, they'd even managed to make out for quite some time after the brushing and it had remained quiet. For the first time, they stopped because they wanted too, not because he forced himself away from her.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, it's still quiet… I dunno Rae… It's this place I guess. I feel… strange."

"Strange?" Her frown deepened; he wasn't making any sense.

"Out of place." He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, I felt out of place on Tamaran too, hell, I feel out of place on Earth most of the time as well, but at least when I'm around you and the other Titans I know where I fit. Here, it's like I don't fit at all." He frowned and heaved in a sigh. "I dunno. Sorry."

"It's the magic," she said.

"Huh?"

"Azarath, it lives and breaths magic; it is magic. How else could you build a city on a floating piece of rock. Of all the Titans you've always had the strongest negative reaction to my powers right? When I take you in my cape, it still makes you feel sick afterward doesn't it?"

He dropped his eyes from hers and looked sheepish. "Well, yeah, but I never would've-"

"You never would've told me, I know. You didn't want to hurt my feelings. It's okay, I understand. Magic makes some people feel like that sometimes. Animals in particular can't handle it too well. Why do you think I rarely take you in my cloak?"

Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "I… er… never thought about it."

She snorted in disbelief and shook her head. "This strangeness is probably just you reacting to the magic that fills this place that's all. I should've thought to warn you of it and I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Rae, I'll deal with it, now that I know why I'm feeling strange." He smiled at her, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Ugg," she complained drawing away. "Morning breath. You been chewing on bones again or something?"

He grinned and rolled his eyes at her. "Not as if you're any better, Rae," he said, twisting so he could lie on his side, reaching out his hand and tickling her stomach.

She battered his hand away. "Don't do that," she muttered.

His eyebrows shot up before a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Why? Ticklish?"

She scowled at him. "No."

"Well, then. You won't mind if I do it again then will you," he said, reaching out to tickle her once more.

She twitched and tried to keep a bland expression on her face. She failed miserably.

He laughed and pounced, pushing her onto her back and sat on her legs, trapping them to the bed so that he could both hands to tickle her stomach. She squirmed underneath his seeking fingers before she felt a giggle escape her tightly clenched lips.

"Ha!" he crowed, triumphant and increased his efforts. "I heard that! That was a giggle!"

"Was not," she ground out, her hands snatching at his, trying to pull them away from her stomach.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head, leaning over her and grinning cheekily. "Admit it, Rae, you like having fun with me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," he scoffed. "Maybe I'll just make you say 'Uncle' then."

"You wouldn't dare."

He grinned. "Watch me."

"You can't," she said triumphantly. "You're using both hands to pin me. Nothing left to tickle with."

"Raaaaaaaae," he said in a sing song voice. "You're forgetting something."

She frowned. "What?"

He bent down. "I have a tail," he whispered into her ear, his breath warm against her skin.

Something furry snaked its way into her nightshirt and drifted across her stomach. Raven's eyes widened with shock while Beast Boy grinned goofily.

Raven snorted, desperately trying to contain her laughter and started wiggling beneath Beast Boy's grip. She screwed her face up, digging her fingernails into the palm of her hands and squirmed as his tail continued to twitch and writhe on her stomach.

In a last desperate attempt to contain him, she reached out with her powers, encasing him in energy and lifting him off her. She floated him above her.

"Hey!" he complained, straining against her restraints. "That's unfair!"

She smirked as she sat up underneath him, reaching out with both hands and tickling his stomach. Now it was his turn to squirm and twitch beneath her fingers, laughing himself silly, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Rae… stop… no… fair!" he gasped between chuckles. He flicked his tail around, wrapping it around her wrist. She paused in her frenzied tickling to look at it. Since discovering last night he'd developed a tail as a side effect of the serum he'd been given as a child, she'd been curious but hadn't been game enough to ask to see it. And now it was wrapped around her wrist, the end of it flicking as though it had a mind of its own.

Raven grabbed it with her other hand, gently unwinding it from her wrist. Beast Boy stiffened in shock and she heard him suck in a gasp of breath. She ran her fingers to the end of it, studying it. It really was like a monkey's tail, long, sturdy, and that distinctive green that was Beast Boy. It twined around her wrist once more, twitching the end of it against her skin.

"Uhhhh…. Rae?" Beast Boy asked and she glanced up at him. His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was open as he panted lightly. His hands were curled into fists and his body was stiff.

She snatched her hands away. "Gar! I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

His eyes snapped open and they rolled before they fixed on her. "Uh… no… I… er… I'd forgotten how sensitive it was."

Her eyes widened as she lowered him back onto the bed and released him from her powers. "You'd forgotten?"

"Yeah…" He ducked his head sheepishly, shifting to kneel beside her. "Well… you can imagine how many times I got poked and prodded when I was a child while scientists and doctors tried to determine what was wrong with me. The tail was a favorite of theirs, which is probably another reason why I learn to hide it so quick… it's really sensitive."

"Sensitive bad or sensitive good?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her in surprise and wiped his hands on the knees of his pajama pants. "Uh… for you? Definitely sensitive good. But… um… listen, could we not tell the other Titans about it? I dread the teasing I'd get from Cyborg."

She nodded, her eyes darting back to the gently waving tail that had coiled against her upper thigh, lightly caressing it. "That thing has a mind of it's own, doesn't it?"

Beast Boy grinned cheekily. "No, not really."

She raised an eyebrow at him, leaning toward him. "So… can you change any other parts of your body?"

He leaned in closer too, his mouth hovering over hers. "Rae, I can shift into animals, what do you think?" Her eyes flicked down without meaning to and a smirk grew on Beast Boy's face. "Babe, that's all real. Care to find out?"

She whacked him over the head with a pillow. "Azar! What is with you lately?" she asked as she continued to belt him.

He laughed, holding up his hands to shield his head from her blows. "You know you want me, Rae."

She increased her attack, belting him around the head and chest.

He managed to grab onto the pillow and yanked it from her grip, tossing it off the bed before he tackled her. He pinned her wrists above her head again. "I seem to remember being here before," he said with a grin.

She scowled at him.

He smiled at her, bending down to attach his lips to hers once more. She sighed and arched her head up to meet him. He made a small noise from the back of his throat, settling his weight down on her and released her wrists.

She felt his hand sliding up her nightshirt to cup her breast as his tongue darted into her mouth, before he broke away to kiss his way down her neck. To her great shock, he kept slowly kissing his way down, over her collarbone and headed toward where his hand cupped her breast.

"What are you doing?" she heard herself squeak, feeling her body go rigid as a wave of panic swept through her.

"Relax, Rae," he murmured, his lips touching the beginnings of the swell of her breast that peaked out from beneath her nightshirt. "I won't hurt you."

She began to tremble. She wasn't ready for this. It was too quick, too soon. Her skin was tingling all over but she couldn't tell if it was from anticipation or fear.

Beast Boy stopped, lifted his head and looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I… er…" She swallowed harshly. "Um… Gar… I…" She could still feel her body trembling and fought to calm herself. Half of her wanted to see what it would be like to feel his lips there, half of her longed for it, the other half was ready to run screaming for the hills and she didn't know which half was going to win.

He shifted upward, releasing her breast from his grasp so he could prop himself up on his elbows, one on either side of her shoulders to look at her face. She swallowed again, placing her hands on his hips nervously.

He ran his fingers through her hair tenderly. "It's okay," he whispered. "I won't. You're not ready."

Raven was surprised at the surge of disappointment that was so fierce it almost overwhelmed her. Her forehead creased, her fingers clutching at his hips. "Gar… I…"

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "It's okay, Rae," he said again and made to move away. "I understand."

She held him fast. She cleared her throat, shifted her head on the bed as he looked back at her in surprise. She lifted one hand from his hip to touch his face. "This time I wasn't ready," she said softly. "But… next time… I will be."

He gave her a slow and hopeful smile and kissed her forehead again. "I'll remember that, Rae."

TTTTT

Starfire looked up from where she was working in the kitchen as the door to the common room swished open. Batgirl, Bumblebee, Herald and Speedy staggered into the room, dripping with sweat, while Nightwing and Kid Flash sauntered through, both of them looking rather pleased with themselves.

"Have fun?" Cyborg called from the sofa, pausing the game he was playing and turned around.

"You guys look beat," Aqualad commented, looking up from where he was sitting at the table, idly reading a book.

Bumblebee collapsed on the nearest seat. "Oh… my… god… why the hell did I decide I wanted to do this?"

"Cause, honeybee," Herald said, flopping down beside her. "You like to learn new weapons."

Speedy slouched down on the floor by the door and panted. "Did I really have to do that extra lap?"

Nightwing cast him a glare. "You guys only did a third of what I did. Stop complaining." He looked over at Starfire as she floated toward him with his morning coffee and the paper. "Thanks Star, whatcha doing over there?"

"Making breakfast," she replied.

Nightwing eyed her. "And what exactly are you making?"

"Stewed _Grudthmec_," she said with a straight face. "It will be ready in a moment and I have prepared enough for everyone."

"Um… thanks, you didn't have to," he replied diplomatically.

Cyborg let out a snort of laughter. "Man, she's making bacon and eggs, can't you smell it?"

He looked back at her in surprise. "Really?"

She smiled for him, floating back to the kitchen. "Tamaranian cooking is an acquired taste, or do you not recall me mentioning that? I _do _know how to cook by Earth standards, without assistance. Besides, you all need sustenance, you have a long day ahead."

"I think I'd better take a shower first," Batgirl muttered.

Bumblebee nodded, getting to her feet. "Yeah. Me too."

"Lightweights," Nightwing said cheekily, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Speaking of weights, guess what's after breakfast," Cyborg called, turning back to his game.

"Oh my God, you're kidding me," Speedy said with a groan.

"Nope, and guess what boyo, I'm comin' down extra hard on you."

Speedy touched his swollen and battered face gingerly, groaning again. "What did I do to deserve this?"

There was instant silence and Starfire froze in her action of buttering toast, glancing at Nightwing.

"Have you forgotten already?" he snapped, carefully placing his coffee mug on the kitchen bench and keeping his back to Speedy.

"C'mon already," Speedy snapped back. "It was one stupid little Happy New Year kiss."

"Do I look stupid to you?" Nightwing snarled. "I saw what kind of kiss that was."

"You weren't there. You have no idea. She kissed me back."

The coffee mug hit the wall and shattered, splattering hot coffee everywhere. Nightwing planted his hands on the bench; his head hanging and Starfire could hear his breath whistling through tightly clenched teeth. "Do you see this band on my arm?" he snarled bitterly.

"So what?"

"It's called an _e'ara_. It's designed to fucking replay memories. Why do you think Starfire tossed hers to me? Even if you couldn't see the picture, I could. So I know exactly what happened on the roof." Starfire could see the tension in Nightwing's arms, in his posture. "I have tried to be calm about all this, tried to think it was an accident. Do you think I'm fucking blind? I've been trained to notice things, even out of the corner of my eye. I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen you watching and ogling, I saw you drooling during the _soral_ demonstration yesterday. I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"Dude, chill," Cyborg said soothingly, getting up off the sofa, casting a scathing glance at Speedy. "Speedy. Training room. Now. You just earned yourself extra training." Starfire watched Cyborg stalk across the room and grab Speedy by the front of his shirt, yanking him too his feet. He shoved him roughly toward the door. "Move."

Starfire glanced beyond Nightwing, seeing the remaining Titans eyeing her cautiously. She gestured the door with her head, offering them a timid smile and waited while they filed from the room.

She floated around the bench to Nightwing, placing her hand on his shoulder and bending over so she could see his face. "Richard?"

"They gone?" he murmured quietly, raising his head to look at her.

"Yes," she replied, shifting her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. "I never kissed Speedy back."

He pulled away from her, turning around to lean against the bench, folding his arms across his chest. "Course not, Star. I know that."

She placed her legs on either side of his, draping her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He unfolded his arms to place his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer, burying his head into the nape of her neck.

"Damn it. I broke my favorite mug."

She blinked in surprise, pulling away to look at him in disbelief.

He gave her a sad smile, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Baby, do me a favour, stay away from him."

"Of course, Richard. I do not wish to go near him now."

He gave a sad chuckle that turned into a heartfelt sigh. "I thought he was my friend. I don't understand how he could do this to us. He's changed so much."

She cupped his face with her hand, pressing her forehead against his. "I understand." She gave him a small kiss on the mouth before pulling away. "I shall make you another coffee and continue making breakfast. You should shower."

He wrinkled his nose at her. "Do I smell?"

"No," she replied with a smile as she returned to her cooking. "But you are very sticky."

He chuckled. "Okay, point taken."

"I shall ask Batgirl to take Cyborg's breakfast to him when she returns. I do not wish for him to miss out."

He nodded. "Good idea, we're gonna have to do something about those two."

"Yes. It is a shame that Cyborg feels he cannot do the dating with her because he is your friend."

"How did you know?" He eyed her before realisation dawned. "You were awake, weren't you?"

She shrugged. "For parts of that conversation, yes. It was nice of you to hug her, she did sound like she needed it."

"Did you _have_ to tell her you'd kissed me to learn English?"

She dropped her eyes, fiddling with the butter knife in her hand. "I am sorry. It terrified me to think that I had kissed you while the two of you were still a couple and when I discovered I had, I thought I had done wrong and I wanted to apologise to her."

"You couldn't have known kisses actually meant something to humans, Star. And you couldn't have known about me and her. You did nothing wrong."

Starfire nodded, her eyes still downcast. "She said something similar… Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"You did not do the splitting up because of me, did you?"

"No Star, Babs and I split for entirely different reasons. You had nothing to do with it."

A relieved puff of breath escaped her lips and Nightwing gave a small chuckle, coming around the bench to kiss her temple. He gathered her into his arms for a moment, a serious expression on his face. "Star, Babs asked me about what happened at the Citadel."

Starfire froze. "I see. And you would like to inform her?"

"The other Titans have been swapping stories and rumors apparently and I don't want her to get the wrong impression of what happened."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "So what will you tell her?"

"The very, very basics. They kidnapped you, Raven and Beast Boy, drugged you. You resisted, busted out and the rest of us took on the Citadel in an effort to get you out of there. I won't lie to her if she asks questions, but…" He trailed off and looked at her sadly.

Starfire sighed. "It is better that she hears the truth from you. I hope that she will not look at me any differently."

Nightwing squeezed her. "I don't look at you any differently, why should she?"

Starfire chewed her lip.

Nightwing leaned close and kissed her. "It'll be okay, I'll be back soon."

She nodded as he released her, watching him turn toward the door. _Richard?_

He glanced over his shoulder at her, an elated smile on his face. _Am I allowed mind talking back now too?_

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. _Yes. May I ask you something?_

He turned back around to face her. _Of course, Star._

_What is a 'pimp daddy'?_

He went pale and he couldn't look at her. "Um…" He held up his hands, his thumbs gestured the door and he slowly backed away from her. "I gotta go, Star… showers to be had, orders to give… that sort of thing…"

Starfire raised her eyebrows as he bolted from the room, quietly giggling as she turned back to preparing breakfast.

TTTTT

Batgirl hesitated outside the weight Training room, clutching the plate of food in her hand and the cup of coffee in the other. Why she had to do this, she'd never know, but she was guessing that Starfire was trying to play matchmaker. She sighed and shook her head, jabbing her elbow at the button to slide open the door.

Cyborg was spotting Speedy on the bench press. He looked up and grinned widely as he saw her. "Hey, girl," he called in greeting. "Whatcha doing here?"

She lifted the plate of food and the coffee mug up. "Playing waitress. Starfire asked me to bring this to you."

"Sweet," he exclaimed, turning to Speedy and helping him place the weights back on the rack. "You can have a few minutes breather."

"Gee, thanks," Speedy muttered, slumping on the bench.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "I can have you keep going if you like."

Speedy was instantly remorseful, getting off the bench, backing away slowly before he darted out the door. "No, that's okay, thanks dude."

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Thanks," he said as he took the plate of food from Batgirl. He sat on one of the benches against the wall, balancing the plate on his knees. Batgirl placed the coffee beside him and made to leave. "You don't have to go… unless you haven't had breakfast yourself."

She considered him, and sighed, sitting down beside him. "Not really a bacon and egg fan, I had toast."

Cyborg lifted his plate to her. "Star always gives me too much food, take some toast."

Batgirl smiled and helped herself to a slice.

"How's the legs?" Cyborg conversationally asked as he chowed down on his breakfast.

Batgirl frowned. "Sorry?"

"From the run this morning."

"Fine. We really didn't run that far I guess. It was hard, but it wasn't as bad as what Batman puts me through when we train."

Cyborg chuckled. "Dick's just warming you all up. He ran nearly three times that distance daily. He was dead on his feet that first week. Never seen that much dedication."

"Why'd he do it?"

"For Star. He screwed up royally, even worse than what went down the other day. You know that bond thing that they share? Star told you about it didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"He basically told her he didn't want it, that she'd forced it on him and she didn't have a place in his thoughts."

Batgirl sucked in a started hiss. "Bet that went down well."

"Guys often say stupid things," he said, casting her an apologetic glance and she looked back at him smugly. "It's in our nature. Anyway, on Tamaran they have this event called a _xhandal_, and cause it's a law over there that anyone that shares that bond marry, he had to compete in it. It's a tournament where he has to prove himself eligible to marry Starfire and others will contend for her hand and such. If he lost, he lost her too. Which meant he had to be physically able to wield the _soral_ and needed the stamina to fight against Tamaranians. Was a very tough five weeks but he did it."

"Very archaic tradition," she commented.

"Yeah, well, they still have arranged marriages and stuff. It's very different over there, Babs."

"And I guess he won, otherwise Star wouldn't still be here."

"Yeah he won. Nearly got himself killed but he won."

Batgirl nodded. "That stab wound."

"Yup. That was a nasty day. Star nearly renounced Tamaran because of it."

Batgirl made a noncommittal noise.

"Girl, you gotta try their zorkaberry pie when we go over there. It's awesome. You're comin', right?"

"Yeah, I'd like to. Depends really. Dad thinks I'm attending the same school that Dick's supposed to go to as a sort of exchange student."

Cyborg dipped into silence. "Hey, Babs?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you really here?"

"Dick told you. I'm here for training."

"You know, I don't believe that for a moment."

She chuckled. "Me either. That's the story I was fed though. I get this feeling that something's going down in Gotham and Batman doesn't want me around for a while. Either that, or I'm supposed to report back on Dick's training methods and whether or not he's got a good team or something."

"Don't know why he'd want you to report back. All he has to do is hack into the network again."

Batgirl laughed. "Not surprised that he does that."

Cyborg grinned and shrugged. "It's a regular thing. I think he likes to play games with us, no matter how much Dick and I try and upgrade the systems, he still manages to get in. Least he leaves enough of a trail so we know where our security needs fixing."

"He's still training Dick," she chuckled. "God, that man never gives up."

Cyborg laughed, placing his now empty plate to the side. "Wouldn't be the same Batman if he didn't." He sighed. "Guess we'd better round up the others. They'd had enough relaxation time."

"Slave driver," Batgirl good-naturedly said, nudging him.

"Just for that, you get to do an extra set," he said with a grin and she simply poked her tongue out at him.

TTTTT

"You have arrived," a voice announced.

Beast Boy looked into the white room that they'd been in the day before. His eyes landed on the throne-like chair and the red robed figure sitting on it, the one Raven had named as Azar. Azar still had their hood raised and Beast Boy still could not tell by the voice if Azar was male or female.

His eyes continued scanning the room but there was nothing else there, no figures in blue robes this time, no one but him and Raven. He glanced over his shoulder at Arella.

Arella inclined her head to Azar before quietly closing the door behind her.

"Greetings Raven, Beast Boy," Azar said. "I am Azar."

Raven gave a small nod while Beast Boy gave a hesitant wave. "We are here," Raven droned.

"Please, come," Azar said, gesturing the floor. "Sit."

Raven's eyebrow arched and she strode forward. She folded her legs beneath her in the air several paces before Azar and created a black disc of power for Beast Boy to sit on beside her. She glanced at him over her shoulder and he took the hint, walking to stand beside her and sitting on the disc she provided for him.

"Rebellious as always I see, Raven."

"Respect must be earned," she droned in reply.

Beast Boy flicked his eyes between Raven and Azar. There seemed to be more going on here than he could see.

"Why have you offered to help, Cordea?" Raven asked blandly. "You were one of the most vocal of the Order to have me destroyed to prevent my father from rising."

"What?" Beast Boy blurted, startled. He felt the Beast within him roar into wakefulness in an instant. He sucked in a startled gasp of breath at the sudden fury within the Beast and he pressed a hand to his chest to contain it, growling at Azar.

"An interesting reaction," Azar said, their hood turning toward him.

"What did you expect?" Raven droned, her eyes awash with power. "Me to hide your animosity for me from him? Pretend it never happened and graciously accept your help?"

"Impertinent child," Azar said, removing their hood. It was a woman, old by the look of her white hair that had been scraped back into a bun and the wrinkles that lined her blue eyes.

Raven's lips twisted. "If you wish me to respect you, you will respect me in turn. My name is Raven, not 'child'. I haven't ever been a child, thanks to the teachings of your predecessor. I spent my entire life being told emotions were bad for me to express, that I could do real damage if I allowed myself to feel anything and you were one of the loudest voices demanding that I control them. I find it hard to believe that you choose to help me now." She smirked. "Or is it that you have no choice? You know my power. I defeated Trigon; sent him back to the plane of existence he was born. He can never break into our universe again. It would take little energy to wipe Azarath clean if I so choose. Is that what you fear? Was that test to see if enough of my father's power remained within me to destroy you all? Let me tell you what I have discovered since leaving Azarath. My emotions give me power, the more strongly I feel, the more power I have. It used to be raw power, untamable, but since I defeated my father and released myself of his influence I have been able to control it. The instances of my power escaping my grasp have become less and less, until Rage demanded to be released. This is what you were afraid of, wasn't it, Cordea? That I would discover my true potential?"

"You will address me as Azar," the woman snapped, her eyes flashing angrily.

Raven's smirked increased and her eyes glowing with even more power. Beast Boy felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "Why? You are not really Azar. I could sense your dwindling power the moment I stepped into the room. I understand why you had four monks in the room yesterday, it hid your waning powers." Her voice became incredibly hard. "Now, cease these games."

"Concentrate on the anger that you feel at this moment, child," a disembodied voice serenely crooned. "Force it out of your body and into the palm of your right hand. Allow the rage to grow."

Raven's eyes narrowed and she lifted the palm of her right hand skyward. Beast Boy could see her hand trembling with effort and he wished there were something he could do. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually her hand became enveloped in a red light; a ball of glowing red energy slowly blinked into existence, lines of static flickering along its surface.

"Good," the disembodied voice said. "Now, concentrate on the love you hold within your body. Concentrate on the young man that sits beside you and the love that he feels for you. Allow this purity to flow through you and into the palm of your left hand."

Raven turned her eyes to Beast Boy and he eyed her warily, fighting to keep his face calm. She lifted the palm of her left hand toward the sky.

"You may need to assist her in this task, green one," the voice said.

Beast Boy glanced around, still not seeing where that voice was coming from. He briefly wondered why Raven so blindly trusted it, but then she knew things about this place that he did not. "How?" he asked timidly. "What can I do?"

"Place you hand beneath hers, palm up."

He swallowed nervously and reached his hand toward hers, cupping her hand from underneath.

"Concentrate on the love you feel for her and allow it to flow through your hand and into hers."

"Um… okay…" Beast Boy locked eyes with Raven's dark, power filled ones. He thought about all the things he loved about her. Her monotone voice, her dark sense of humor, her violet eyes, the way she made him feel special and important. The way she always looked so peaceful and relaxed when meditating, how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. That little quirky eyebrow raise. How she loved to tease him. How she made her tea. The way her hands caressed him when she brushed him.

He took all these feelings and willed them toward Raven. He didn't know if what he was doing was working or even if he was doing it right. He just imagined that the feelings he held for her were tangible and could travel down his arm and into his hand and from there into hers.

He gasped in shock as a brilliant white light rolled down his arm and into her hand through his. A ball of shimmering white energy flickered into existence above the palm of her hand.

"Concentrate on making it grow. It must be larger than the Rage."

Beast Boy could feel Raven's hand shaking above his in the effort to produce the ball but gradually the white globe became larger than the crimson ball.

"Now, place your palms together."

"What will happen?" Raven ground out through clenched teeth.

"The love will consume the Rage."

Raven grunted and placed her hands together.

The subsequent explosion was deafening and Beast Boy was thrown backward, slamming hard into the wall.

Brilliant white light blinded Beast Boy no matter how hard he clenched shut his eyes. His ears rang and he was sure his eardrums had burst. Wetness trickled from his nose and tears poured from his eyes. Every bone in his body ached and he heard the Beast screaming within him, desperately trying to be released so that it could protect their mate. "Raven!" he screamed frantically, as the surge of power still pressed him up against the wall.

The light dimmed and the power ceased, dropping Beast Boy to the floor. Stars floated in front of his swimming vision. He could see two hazy outlines lying on the floor before him; both of them dressed in white. A double red blur existed on the other side of the room, slumped before the wall that wouldn't stop moving. The jagged remains of a throne had impaled itself in a wall.

"Rae?" he asked groggily, shaking his head to try and clear his head. "Raven?"

The world swum in and out of view and Beast Boy closed one of his eyes in an attempt get a better look.

Raven was lying on her back in the middle of the room, her eyes closed, her body still.

"Raven!" Beast Boy bellowed, scrambling on all fours over toward her. He gathered her into his arms, his hands swiping the hair away from her face before his trembling fingers check for a pulse. It fluttered weakly against his fingers and he watched her take a small, shuddering breath. "Rae, babe, please, you gotta wake up."

The Beast within him roared, desperately trying to break free, demanding that it be allowed to protect its mate. And for once, Beast Boy wasn't about to stand in its way.

_

* * *

__**Author's Note:**_

_Next Chapter: Beastly reactions, Nightwing and Starfire argue and the girls go shopping._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"Rae, babe, c'mon. You gotta wake up… please wake up," Beast Boy pleaded with the unconscious form of Raven. He rocked her gently, his hand caressing her cheek, her other cheek pressed against his chest.

She made no movement, bar the steady rise and fall of her chest, a flutter of a pulse beneath her skin.

"_That_ was more powerful that you expected," Azar said, struggling to prop herself up against the wall.

Beast Boy's head shot toward her, his eyes wild. "What did you do to her?" he demanded, barely keeping a tight leash on the Beast who screamed and roared to be free, wanting to get some answers first at least.

Azar wiped her nose, staring weakly at the blood that came away on her fingers. "I did nothing," she sneered. "She did that to herself."

Beast Boy growled. "Liar!"

"Cordea, you are not helping," the disembodied voice snapped before it turned soothing. "Young one, please be calm. Raven will be fine. It was merely a backlash of power."

"What the hell did you do to her?" Beast Boy screamed, his hands clenching around Raven, his eyes wildly darting around as he looked for the owner of the voice. He found none. Why had Raven trusted the voice so blindly?

"It is an animal. Nothing more than a pet. It will not understand," Azar snapped, getting to her feet. "It is useless trying to reason with it."

The Beast roared, forcing itself to take form and the boy calmly stepped aside, allowing the body to twist and change.

The Beast bellowed its defiance into the air, gathering up its mate in one arm and cradling it against its chest. It placed its other arm on the floor, emitting a thunderous roar at the one in red that had dared to cause this pain. The one in red yelled in fear, thrusting forward an arm and releasing a yellow burst of magic toward the Beast who curled itself around its mate protectively. It yowled in pain as the magic scorched across its shoulder and down its back. Flesh seared, fur burned.

"Cordea! No!" the voice cried. "You must not do that! Young one, please, you must calm the beast. I can help if you allow me."

"_Don't listen," _the boy whispered in the Beast's mind._ "We don't know who to trust. We've gotta find a safe place to hide. Trees, grass, open sky. Protect Raven."_

The Beast grunted its agreement. Protect the mate. She was all that mattered, not this sniveling fear stinking creature before it. Control the anger. Get to a safe place.

It pivoted sharply and bolted for the door. It lowered its good shoulder to use as a battering ram and crashed through the door, sending splinters and shrapnel of wood flying. The Beast skidded and slipped on the marbled floor until its claws found purchase, carving deep gouges in the floor.

"Garfield!" a voice cried and the Beast turned toward the sound, recognising its mate's dam in amongst the pack of people that approached it. It took a hesitant step toward the group, crooning lightly. It titled its head, its mate trusted her dam, surely the dam would help. It held out its precious cargo and crooned beseechingly, its eyes locked on the dam.

The dam paled, her hands fluttering to her mouth and she made a careful step toward the Beast, stinking of fear and motherly concern.

Someone grabbed the dam, throwing her behind them and leveled a weapon at the Beast.

The Beast snarled, recognising the danger of the weapon instantly and fought against the immediate instinct to attack. It clutched its mate's limp body closer to its chest, shielding her with its body, its eyes darting around wildly. It spotted an escape. Without pause, it darted sideways and leapt through an open window, ignoring the startled shrieks of those behind it and the frightened scream of the boy's name.

Wind rushed past its ears as it tumbled through the sky. Its claws scraped along the side of the building but it was falling too fast to find purchase.

The ground rushed up toward it.

"_We are one," _the boy within the Beast whispered. _"We can change our form. If we can hide a tail, we can grow wings!"_

As the boy said the word, the Beast felt an eruption on its back. Huge, bat-like wings exploded from its back and snapped open, jolting the Beast and its mate. But the Beast did not understand how it could use them and they did nothing but slow its fall.

It slammed into the ground, the wings sucking themselves back inside the Beast's body as it rolled, curling itself protectively around its mate. Agony rushed through the Beast like fire, but it ignored the pain. It must find a safe place to protect its mate. She was more important.

The Beast staggered upright, its vision swimming. It placed a hand to its head, before it shifted its grip on its mate once more, sniffing at her. Relief flowed through both the Beast and the boy when they saw her chest rise and fall.

"There it is!" a voice bellowed from distance above. "It survived the fall! Destroy it!"

"No! Do not harm him," cried another voice as an arrow whizzed through the air and when thunk in the Beast's back. It roared in fury and pain, its claws fumbling to the piece of wood and metal impaled it in. It yanked the arrow from its body and tossing it away. More arrows skewered themselves in the ground and yellow bursts of energy crackled around the Beast.

The Beast fled, scampering on three limbs, cradling its mate against its chest and underbelly as it ran.

People screamed and scattered when they saw the fleeing Beast surging through the streets of Azarath, cradling a white robed woman in its arm. Mothers picked up their screaming children and ran. Men cowered and women shrieked.

The Beast's claws scratched against the paved roads as it scrambled through the street. Its body rammed into poles and market carts, smashing though wooden barriers. Its breath hitched raggedly in its chest as it fled without pause desperately searching for a place to hide. A place without scent, without colour, without prey.

But there were too many scents, too many sounds. Too many swirling colours as people darting every which way. Each scream as another person saw the Beast pierced at its already sensitive hearing. Each sudden stink of fear assaulted the Beast's sense of smell, sending it reeling.

The boy's voice echoed in its mind, calm, soothing and commanding. "_Calm down. We've gotta protect Raven. Stop_."

The Beast pulled up short in the middle of the street. It panted, its breath grinding in its chest as planted three limbs on the ground and surveyed its surroundings.

"There it is!" bellowed a voice and the Beast looked over its shoulder. It was being chased by many prey in blue robes and one in white.

_"Ignore."_

But they were still a fair distance behind and the boy within did not seem concerned so the Beast did as it was told.

"_Smell_."

The Beast sniffed the air, catching the scent of its own blood, the stink of fear, the stench of magic, the smell of fire, the fragrance of soap, the crush of grass.

"_There!"_ the boy cried, triumphant. _"Go!"_

The Beast ran, its keen sense of smell honing in on the aroma of grass, the sweet scent of trees and flowers and nature. It made a beeline for it, ignoring all in its path as it scrambled over buildings or smashed through walls.

It crashed through the roof of one of the houses, its flimsy tiles unable to support the Beast's weight. The Beast smashed into a table on the floor and it splintered beneath it, startling the occupants of the house who began to shriek. The Beast scrambled to its feet, ignoring all around it as it checked on its mate before bolting out the door.

Finally the feel of grass wafted between its paws and the Beast slowed. Trees arched toward the sky, clumping together to form a small wood. The Beast flicked its head around, its eyes searching behind it, but it seemed to have lost those that hounded it.

It dashed into the woods and lost itself in the trees. It knew it could not stay here long, but perhaps it could find shelter within, a rock formation, a cave, a den, something where it could hide and wait for its mate to wake.

The ground dropped away before it and the Beast sat back on its haunches to skid to a halt. Small pebbles and leaves were forced over the edge of a cliff, cascading into the empty space below. The Beast peered over the edge of the rock, seeing the orange sky that existed above now swirled below too.

"_Azarath is a floating rock,"_ the boy quietly whispered. _"There could be caves down there."_

The Beast peered over the edge once more, its eyes searching for entrances or dips and crevices within the rock that could be used to hide.

"_There,"_ the boy whispered tiredly, drawing the Beast's attention to a small opening not far from where the Beast stood. The boy was tired and the Beast could feel its own strength waning. The magic wound on its shoulder and back burned, its back throbbed from the arrow wound while its legs ached from taking the brunt of the fall from the tower.

The Beast jumped over the edge of the cliff; digging its claws into the wall to control its downward journey as it hopped and leaped over rocks and down the face of the cliff. It dropped into the cave, no more than a hollow indent in the rock face, but it was large enough to hide the Beast's bulk beneath its hanging wall.

It crawled to the back of the cave, carefully placing its mate on the ground. It hunkered down beside her, one of its fingers gently caressing her cheek as it made soft crooning noises. Its mate was safe and she still breathed. She could reside here until she woke and the boy could look after her, protect her.

It moved away, hunkering down by the opening and returned to the boy.

Beast Boy sucked in a startled gasp of breath and collapsed by the entrance to the cave, pain shooting through his shoulder and down his legs. He jerked off his gloves and yanked his shirt over his head before hissing as his trembling fingers touched the magical scorch marks on his shoulder. He moved his fingers to the arrow wound, there was blood around the wound and it ached at the touch, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. After all, it was no more than a nuisance to the Beast. But there was a strange tingling sensation around the wound and he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

He couldn't believe they'd shot him. With _arrows_. Arella had said that Azarathians were passive. Yes, he'd barreled out of Azar's room with a limp Raven in his arms but he was not the one to harm her. But he could understand their judgement of him, he did look dangerous as the Beast. Robin had assumed the worst the first time he'd transformed, too.

He glanced over at Raven's still form, crawling painfully over to her side. He folded his shirt and placed it under her head, rearranging her cape so it covered her body to keep her warm.

He slouched against the wall, placing his hand against her head. She had to wake up soon, she just had to. And then he was going to get her to take them home and out of this place. They would discover how to control the Rage on their own.

He just wanted to go home, to sleep in his own bed and snuggle up to Raven in the night, to be with their friends and not be judged for that which he kept inside him.

Feeling suddenly drowsy, he leaned his head back so that it rested against the wall and closed his eyes.

TTTTT

"You're not participating," Nightwing snapped, taking the _soral_ from Starfire.

Starfire sighed in exasperation and reached for the _soral_. "It is my leg that is injured, not my arms. I am quite capable of demonstrating the positions."

He moved away, keeping the _soral_ from her. "I'll demonstrate the positions. I don't want you to injure yourself further."

She narrowed her eyes, bobbing up and down in the air. "You have stitched my wound and I have not been walking. How can I damage myself further?"

"You're not doing it Starfire, stop arguing with me."

"It is my people's weapon-"

"Which you trained me to use-"

"You still do not know everything-"

"I know enough to defeat thirteen of your greatest warriors, including Galfore, not to mention you."

"You are fussing-"

"No."

"But-"

He shook his head adamantly. "Pulling rank, Starfire."

Starfire huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "That is unfair."

"Don't care."

"Boss, you so gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight," Kid Flash said loudly.

"Shut it," he snapped back, keeping his eyes on Starfire.

She glared at him, her face hard. "Are you also planning on forbidding me to travel to the mall of shopping later?"

"No." Nightwing sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Star, just humour me okay? We're not sparring today. I can demonstrate the positions. It frees you up to correct their postures."

"Oh ye of little faith," Batgirl remarked with a grin.

"Can we get on with this already?" Speedy complained.

"Have somewhere to be?" snapped Nightwing, his shoulders stiffening, but he refused to look from Starfire. "Please, Star?"

Starfire sighed. "Very well." She waggled a finger at him. "But I will be participating tomorrow."

"We'll discuss it," said Nightwing with a smug smile.

She clicked her tongue at him in annoyance, turning to the group before them. "Since only Cyborg and Nightwing have the physical strength to pick up the _soral_, we will be practicing the positions using the bo staff." She cast Nightwing a wiry glance. "I have been told that some of the positions and movements required to use the _soral_ do not make sense." Nightwing cast her a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes. "But you must understand, the use of the _soral_ as a weapon is steeped in tradition. I learned to use it at a very young age. One of the most important rules of _soral_ use is having a balanced stance."

She glanced at Nightwing, who quickly slid into the position. _Feet further apart, _she sent cheekily.

He wrinkled his nose at her. _Now you're just having a go at me. My feet are fine._

She giggled into his mind as she eyed the others in the room while they copied the stance. "Cyborg, you must bend your knees more, Batgirl, your hands must be further apart and Bumblebee, your hands need to be closer together. I realise the weapon will feel strange, but once you actually have a _soral_ in your hand, you will understand. It has a different balance than the bo staff. Herald, your position is good, as is yours Kid Flash." She eyed Speedy and shook her head. "Speedy, you will need to pick the _soral_ up."

Bumblebee smacked Speedy on the back of the leg with her bo staff. "This is supposed to be a punishment for you. C'mon, do it properly."

Speedy sulked and huffed. "I can't pick the fucking thing up," he snapped, eyeing the _soral_ on the floor. "Why can't I use a staff too?"

"I've had just about enough of your attitude lately," Bumblebee snapped. "As I'm sure everyone else has. Just do it."

He grumbled and reached down to pick up the blade, his entire body straining with the effort. It took him some time to get his body into Nightwing's position, his arms shaking.

Starfire frowned and glanced at Nightwing, whose mouth was twisting with disdain as he looked at Speedy. She watched him shake his head and look back at her, waiting for her next instruction. She didn't like the animosity Nightwing felt for Speedy now and wondered what had occurred in Speedy's life to make his personality change so drastically. He'd never been this rebellious or disrespectful before.

Starfire sighed and continued the lesson, running them all through a series of movements and basic blocks.

"Batgirl," she said, drawing her friend's attention to her and halting the training for a moment. "I believe you have the same problem as Nightwing did when he first began learning the _soral_. Although you are indeed holding a bo staff in your hand, you must treat it as though it were a _soral. _If you were to hold a _soral_ as such, the blade would unbalance you."

"Maybe we should get the bladed bo staff for her Star," Nightwing called from where he was helping Kid Flash readjust his position. "It has the same balance as a _soral_, just not as heavy, might help you."

"Perhaps we should have started everyone on the bladed staff?"

Nightwing shook his head and walked over to the weapons cabinet. "We don't have enough made yet, Cy and I are going to finish them off tonight. Besides, Batgirl's only having trouble because she's used a staff before. The others haven't, they could do some real damage with the blade." He gave Batgirl a wiry smile. "You have to unlearn those skills. Got me into a ton of trouble when we first started."

Batgirl snorted. "The great Nightwing, having trouble with a weapon. That'd be the day."

He grinned at her. "I had more trouble than you know. Miss Know-it-all over there only let me use the bo staff to practice the moves with, I had to use the _soral_ to spar." He passed her the bladed bo staff. It was an imitation _soral_ the only difference being it was made from the same lightweight material as the bo staff. "Try that."

Batgirl nodded almost instantly. "Ahh, I see what you mean about the balance."

"Are we going to do some sparring today?" Herald asked curiously.

Starfire considered, glancing at Nightwing. "I do not believe that would be wise. You only have the very basic moves at the present time."

"We could always pair them up," Nightwing suggested. "Get them to practice the moves on one another."

Starfire nodded. She moved to hovering beside Nightwing and waited while the Titans paired off and Nightwing illustrated the movements she wanted them to practice.

Nightwing and Starfire stood side by side and watched their friend's practice.

"Aww, you can't be serious," Speedy complained as he faced off before Kid Flash. "I can't even move with this weapon and you want me to face someone that moves too much?"

Kid Flash looked at Nightwing beseechingly and half annoyed and Starfire felt sorry for him. He was trying so hard to do things right and was being constantly hampered by Speedy's refusal to do it properly.

"Fine," Nightwing snarled. "Perhaps you'd like to partner with me, Speedy?"

Speedy went white and the others in the room stilled.

Starfire lay a calming hand on Nightwing's shoulder and turned her head. "Cyborg, would you mind switching with Kid Flash for the time being?"

Cyborg nodded. "Sure, better than having to patch Speedy's ass up after Nightwing's finished with him."

"Thanks boss," Kid Flash said quietly as he passed them and Nightwing nodded, watching Speedy closely.

They watched in silence for a while, with Starfire occasionally calling out pointers to her friends as weapons clanged together.

"Herald's doing well," Nightwing commented.

"As is Batgirl," Starfire said, her hands behind her back as she concentrated on their movements.

"She just had to get the balance right," he murmured, touching her briefly on the hip. "It took us ages to figure out why I was having trouble switching from a bo staff to a _soral_, remember?"

She nodded and smiled without taking her eyes of the practicing pairs. She frowned. "Speedy does seem to be having trouble. Perhaps we should allow him to use a staff? I fear if we push to hard, he will just resent us even further."

"Me you mean. He's just slow on the uptake," Nightwing muttered, his eyes narrowing. "But then, he doesn't really want to be here. S'okay, I'll put him through his paces when we're done." He sighed. "I'll even let him use a staff."

"You do not wish me to stay?" she asked mildly, already knowing the answer to that question.

"You and the girls are going shopping and I think you need to do that," he said with a smile, glancing at her. "Cyborg's gonna stay and make sure I don't kill him. Just… be careful on that leg, okay?"

Starfire nodded and called a halt to the practicing.

TTTTT

Three girls traversed down the long expanse that was the Jump City Mall. Shoppers glanced at them curiously before moving aside. Children pointed and giggled, teenage boys walked into objects and bragged to friends, while the teenage girls look at the boys in disdain. Shop assistants called out the names of two of the girls, waving friendly and one of them responded with enthusiasm to each wave as she floated beside her two friends.

"I can't believe I'm going to the mall as Batgirl."

Starfire smiled as she waved to yet another shop assistant. "We do not usually appear out of uniform. If you are concerned that you will be accosted, have no fear. The people of Jump City are very used to seeing us traverse the mall of shopping."

"It's just strange, that's all," Batgirl replied, rubbing her neck self-consciously.

"You may find you enjoy it," Bumblebee said. "Plenty of guys will try and chat you up."

Batgirl's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Why?"

"Hero complex," Bumblebee replied with a grin. "They like strong women. Isn't that right, Star?"

Starfire frowned and shrugged. "I do not find that boys often try and do the chatting up of me."

Bumblebee snorted. "That's cause it's always been common knowledge that you were Nightwing's, even when the two of you weren't officially dating. He'd kick their asses."

"Then you have been chatted up Bumblebee?" Starfire asked curiously, bobbing up and down in the air as they moved through the mall.

"Yeah, loads of times. Herald gets all cranky now. He hates it when guys flirt with me."

Starfire giggled. "What are we shopping for today? Perhaps we could journey to the parlor of beauty to purchase the polish of nails, or -"

"Wedding dress," Bumblebee said with a cheeky grin.

Starfire frowned. "For who?"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "For _you_, Star."

"That is not necessary. I already have a dress."

"Oh snap," muttered Bumblebee, planting her hands on her hips. "What about Bridesmaids then? Who are you having?"

"The weddings on Tamaran are not like the weddings on Earth. We do not have maids of the bride, or the flower girls, or the thing called a 'garter' that Nightwing will not explain to me."

Bumblebee huffed. "Fine. Do the rest of us get to wear what we want?"

"You may wear whatever you desire. You could even wear Tamaranian clothing if you wish."

Bumblebee eyed her. "Like yours?"

Starfire looked down at herself. "No. There are many different variations of clothing on Tamaran."

Bumblebee nodded. "Sounds fun, we can go shopping on your planet. But I still wanna go dress shopping today."

Batgirl cast her a glance. "Somehow I think your ultimate goal was to go dress shopping anyway."

Bumblebee grinned. "You got me. Any excuse."

"Starfire!" a voice called and Starfire turned curiously.

Two teenage girls rushed up, giggling furiously and whispering to themselves.

"Greetings," Starfire said, smiling at them. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"We're just curious. You're like Nightwing's girlfriend now right? Is he a good kisser?"

Starfire frowned. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Oh c'mon Star," Bumblebee said cheekily. "You know as well as anyone how much the fangirls crush after him."

"He's so dreamy," one of the girls giggled, her eyes starry. "And that new uniform is so sexy."

Batgirl snorted and Starfire cast her a glance, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm not even gonna go there," Batgirl said, holding up her hands.

"We saw you kiss at the Pizza Parlor on your first day back after your latest mission. Please, Starfire, you gotta tell us."

"_Nightwing_ kissed you in public?" Batgirl curiously asked and Starfire nodded. "Wow, he has changed."

One of the girls eyed her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Batgirl."

"Oooh," she replied, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "So, you're, like, his sister or something, aren't you? From Gotham?"

Batgirl choked. "Oh my god, is _that_ what they think I am?"

Starfire giggled and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Would you rather they know the truth? Remembering that they are fans of Nightwing?" She turned back to the girls. "I am sorry to disappoint, but I will not be telling you if Nightwing is a good kisser. Please enjoy your day at the mall of shopping."

"Oh please Starfire?" one of the girls begged, her hands clasped before her pleadingly.

Starfire shook her head.

"Can't you tell us anything?"

Starfire shook her head again, grabbing onto Bumblebee and Batgirl's wrists. "I do not do the kissing and telling. Let us go friends. We have much of the shopping to do." She dragged them into the nearest shop.

"Um, Star?" Batgirl giggled, trying to control her mirth as she saw which shop they had entered. "I really don't need anything from here."

Bumblebee burst out laughing. "Are you sure? I bet they have an 'I love Cyborg' hat."

Starfire giggled. "They have an 'I have the hots for Herald' shirt over there."

Bumblebee's head swiveled. "They do? Where?" she asked as she trotted off to look.

Starfire looked around. She'd unknowingly pulled them into the 'Teen Titans Souvenirs' shop in the mall. It was full of tatty merchandise with the Titans labels on them. From where she floated she could see copies of Raven's hood and cape hanging against the wall, stuffed green animals of all shapes and sizes, shirts and shorts with Titan logos and sayings, or the novelty 'I love -insert Titan here-' shirts. She actually saw a poorly replicated uniform of hers hanging up for sale. She floated through the shop, giggling at the Titan mugs, the cybernetic alarm clocks, Titan face masks including a duplicate of Nightwing's old mask. She saw a copy of Speedy's bow hanging on the wall, Bumblebee's blasters, Jericho's lute, and Robin's birdarangs. There were plastic retractable bo staves and sonic cannon water guns. There was even Titan communicator radios.

She giggled as she picked up a miniature figuring of herself. "I cannot believe anyone would wish to buy these."

"Hey Star," Batgirl called and Starfire turned to look. Batgirl held up a pair of red boxer shorts, the 'R' emblem plastered on the front. "Lookie here! Do you think he knows these exist?"

Starfire burst out laughing and floated over to have a look. She curled up into a ball, laughing in the air as she saw the red and green pair of bra and panties, complete with the 'R' emblem on the rack next to where the boxers were.

"Hey!" Bumblebee called from the front of the store. "They even have Nightwing merchandise! That was quick."

"Truly?" Starfire asked curiously as she and Batgirl headed over to where Bumblebee was. She was standing before a new display. There were Nightwing coffee mugs, pencil holders, briefcases, key chains, jewelry, stickers, black shirts with the blue insignia splashed across it. There were even novelty Nightwing fluffy handcuffs and underwear.

Starfire giggled as she picked up a teddy bear dressed as Nightwing and hugged it to her chest. "This is adorable! I shall have to purchase this!" She picked up a few more items, including a new coffee cup for Nightwing.

Bumblebee shoved a black and blue bra and thong into her hands. "You gotta buy this, too," she said with a giggle and a wink. "He'll die."

Starfire went scarlet.

"Are you planning on buying the Herald set of underwear too Bee?" Batgirl asked, trying not to laugh.

"Only if you'll buy an Cyborg shirt or hat."

"Fine," she huffed, heading over to the Cyborg display.

"I wonder if we should pick something up for Jinx and Argent while we're here," Bumblebee said cheekily.

"Or Raven," Starfire said, eyeing the Beast Boy merchandise.

Bumblebee laughed as she collected a few Herald novelty items. "More fun to bring her here and have her choose her own."

Batgirl held up a shirt, Cyborg plastered on the front in a victory pose with his trademark 'Boo-yah!' splashed across the front. "Suitable?"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Can't you have any imagination?"

"Since Cyborg and I aren't a couple, this is the only thing I could find that wouldn't scare him off or make him think I was some sort of fruitcake."

Bumblebee sighed. "'Spose it will have to do then."

Starfire smiled and went to make her purchases.

TTTTT

Speedy hit the floor with a thump, his bo staff clattering away. He lay on the floor and panted, sweat dripping from his body.

Nightwing snarled. "You're not even trying! We even allowed you to use a bo staff and you're still not even having a go!"

Speedy sat up. "I didn't fucking want to do this, that's why! Why should I be punished for a stupid kiss?"

"Because you disrespected Starfire and you disrespected me! How dare you kiss her after we'd just announced we were getting married? And then to lie about it! What kind of person does that?"

Speedy's face twisted. "Everything's just perfect in your life now isn't it? Just peachy? You're the leader of the Titans. You got the girl. You're getting married. What about the rest of us?"

"I didn't realise this was a fucking competition!" Nightwing yelled, balling his hands into fists.

"Everything in your life is about competition!" Speedy snarled, getting to his feet.

"All right you two," Cyborg said, interposing himself between the two of them. "Speedy, hit the showers. Training's done."

Nightwing turned away from them both, snarling quietly to himself and picked up the discarded weapons, watching out of the corner of his eye as Speedy practically bolted for the exit.

"You okay, Dick?" Cyborg asked quietly.

Nightwing ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. "He's just pushing all my buttons lately. Seems to be going out of his way to make me angry. Sorry."

"Understandable." Cyborg hesitated for a moment. "Do you want me to call Starfire? She's better at calming you down."

"No." Nightwing took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "She needs a break. And I'd probably just end up yelling at her. I'm just gonna hit the punching bag for a while. Seeya in the common room soon."

TTTTT

"Ooh," Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands gleefully. "Batgirl, that looks glorious on you!"

"It's green," she remarkably clinically, her fingers pinching the seam of the skirt to lift it as she twirled to display the dress. "I don't usually wear green."

"It looks magnificent with your hair," Starfire exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Bumblebee asked, drawing back the curtain of the changing room and appearing in a stunning red gown.

"That looks good on you Bee," Batgirl said with a grin. "Nice cut, shows off your cleavage well."

Bumblebee winked. "That's the idea."

Starfire pressed her lips together in thought. "Bumblebee, you are planning on wearing this on Tamaran?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. It's nice to have a backup if I can't find a Tamaranian dress to wear. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Your neck is showing."

"Is that a bad thing on Tamaran?" she asked, a frown spreading on her face.

Starfire nodded. "I should explain certain things to our friends before we go. Do you recall when I told you that Tamaranians do not kiss to display affection?"

Bumblebee giggled. "Yeah, you flirt you."

Starfire giggled in return, rolling her eyes playfully. "We do not have the boyfriend and girlfriend on Tamaran. We have chosen and claimed. You and Herald would be considered claimed. If you do not wish Tamaranian males to try and claim you, and they will since they can see your neck, you will need to exchange marks."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Marks?"

Starfire scratched her neck deliberately.

"Shit… he has to bite me?"

Starfire nodded. "Not as hard as Nightwing did, but enough to leave a mark. And you will have to bite him as well. This is why all Tamaranians wear neck guards or gorgets. Those that do not are displaying themselves as single."

"And what if you're not claimed?" Batgirl asked curiously.

"Then I suggest that you do not allow anyone to touch your neck. I will explain all this and more before we all journey to Tamaran."

Bumblebee nodded, eyeing herself in the full-length mirror and twirling. "Perhaps I can wear a choker or something. Cause I really like this dress."

Batgirl smiled cheekily, ducking back into the changing room. "No, you think Herald's going to like that dress."

Bumblebee wrinkled her nose in Batgirl's direction as she continued to admire her dress in the mirror.

TTTTT

The sound of the computer beeping, blipping and pinging and Cyborg's boisterous 'boo-yah' assaulted his ears the moment Nightwing walked into the common room.

"Damn it, Cyborg, you're cheating!" Herald snapped, throwing his controller on the table in disgust.

"Am not. S'not fault I'm better than you," he retorted gleefully.

"Not better," Kid Flash said. "You've just had more practice than us. You live here remember, the rest of us are just visiting."

"Maybe you should sit this next one out," Aqualad advised. "Give the rest of us a chance."

"Nuh-ahh, we agreed. Winner plays on. Since none of you have won yet, I get to keep playin'."

Nightwing rolled his eyes and walked over to the Titan computer, tossing the small disc Starfire had found in the wreckage of that burning building yesterday on the bench beside it. He slouched down on the seat and began to type.

"Nightwing, man," called Cyborg, turning his head as the disc clanged against the bench. "Wanna join in?"

"Yeah, boss," Kid Flash called. "You can beat the pants off Cyborg for us. He's on a winning streak."

Nightwing shook his head. "No thanks, I've got work to do." He glanced around the room. "Where's Speedy and the twins?"

Herald shrugged. "Don't know about Speedy, but the twins are doing a snack run."

"You're seriously doing work?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Yup, we have a new case."

"Really?" Aqualad asked. "That was fast, you guys have only been back a couple of days. What is it?"

"Did you happen to notice there was a frequent occurrence of fires while we were gone?" Nightwing asked curiously.

Aqualad frowned. "Well… yeah. Didn't think much of it though, I put them out pretty fast. We were thinking they were caused by electrical faults in buildings. Lots of heaters being left on and such."

Nightwing raised his eyebrows and turned his head to look at Aqualad blandly.

"We've got ourselves an arsonist, don't we?" Cyborg commented.

"Yup. Star picked it up."

"Wait… you're actually letting Starfire help you with paperwork?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

Nightwing frowned. "She's not stupid Cyborg. Just naïve of Earth ways."

"That's not what I meant, of course she's not stupid. Just, you never let anyone help. Even when you were training for the _xhandal_, you only barely allowed Raven and me to take some of the workload."

Nightwing shrugged and looked back at the computer. "Let's just say I had a shift in priorities. Anyway, while you guys were at the beach, Star and I attended another fire. It burned way too fast. The whole building collapsed within ten minutes of the alarm going off. Star found something in the wreckage that didn't belong." He pointed to the small metal disc. "I'm going to run some tests."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, getting to his feet and wandered over. Nightwing saw the other guys scramble for his controller and begin playing the computer game again. "How did she manage to find something that small in a wreaked building?"

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck, determinedly keeping his eyes on the computer. "She was in the building when it started to collapse."

Cyborg cuffed him on the back of the head. "Dick, you're supposed to look after our girl." He reached down and picked up the small disc. "Hmm… these markings look familiar."

Nightwing glanced up at him, a frown on his face. "Star said the same. I haven't seen anything like it before though. Where do you remember seeing it?"

Cyborg rubbed his chin and activating his console. "Can't rightly say, just that it looks familiar." He glanced at his arm console. "Not picking up any traces of anything unusual. The metal composition is a little unorthodox, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Unorthodox how?"

"It's got traces of Palladium in there, it's just unusual. It's some sort of emblem?"

"That's my guess. Going to run that symbol through the computer, see what I can find."

Cyborg leaned over the back of his chair, watching him work. "What about Raven's books?"

"No. The fact that both you and Star recognise it leads me to believe it's not mythical in nature. Besides, have you seen how many books she has? I wouldn't even know where to start. Plus, there's that whole dilemma, which ones are really books and which ones are portals to other dimensions, or are going to try and eat us when we open them."

"You'd think with BB staying in her room now, she would have locked away all her dangerous stuff in case he broke it."

Nightwing smiled. "You know, I think she's actually trying to trust him to behave himself."

Cyborg chuckled. "Our little grass stain is growing up."

Nightwing paused in his typing for a moment and twisted to look up at his friend. "Cy… about Babs, you know I don't mind, don't you?"

Cyborg sighed and lowered his voice. "Yeah, I know. I… let's just say some of the girls I've dated have had issues with parts of me being metallic."

"She's not like that," Nightwing said, feeling indignant on Batgirl's behalf.

"I know… but it makes it hard to open up, that's all…"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Well, you'd better figure something out. She won't wait forever."

Cyborg grunted at him and glanced back over at the game computer. "Yo! Who said you could take my turn!"

"No way dude," Herald called, laughing. "You left your seat. That's a forfeit! Our turn now."

Cyborg muttered under his breath as he lumbered back over to the boys and slouching back down on the sofa to wait his turn once more.

Nightwing sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the computer. He quickly set up a search program to scan for similar images in the various databases they'd collected.

He worked in silence for a long time, ignoring the hooting and hollering of his friends as they played their games. He was vaguely aware of the twins returning with snacks and offering him some, which he refused.

He leaned back on his chair, twisting the emblem between his fingers as he mulled over things. The insignia Starfire had found was nagging at him and he really hated it when he couldn't figure things out. The fact that both Starfire and Cyborg recognised, but couldn't say why was concerning. Was it a crest perhaps? Something like the mark of Scath had been? Was it some sort of warning? He'd even gone as far to check that Allgera was still in Arkham Asylum, so it couldn't have been her or the WeatherMan.

"Boss, please," Kid Flash called loudly, breaking his concentration. "You gotta do something about Cyborg. It's unfair."

Nightwing glanced over at him. "How?"

"He won't give the rest of us a chance."

"Not my fault you're no good at this game," Cyborg said gleefully.

Nightwing rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Gimme that controller."

The sound of the computer beeping and the jovial cry of friends barracking them on filled the room.

"You want some of this Cyborg?" Nightwing smirked cheekily after they had battled for what seemed like ages.

"I though you were bringing it on sometime soon?" Cyborg retorted.

"C'mon boss!" Kid Flash cheered, his fists punching the air. "You can do it! Whip his scrawny, cybernetic ass!"

"My ass is not scrawny!"

"That's it," Herald bellowed loudly, as Nightwing's character managed to deck Cyborg's. "Finish him!"

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Nightwing smirked, his thumbs tapping away to the controller.

"Yes!" Kid Flash cried, Herald and Aqualad, while Cyborg groaned and flopped back on the sofa.

Nightwing smirked proudly, leaned back on the sofa, placed his hands behind his head and his feet up on the coffee table, letting out a satisfied sigh. "And my job here is done."

"Very well played," Starfire said softly, her fingers running through his hair.

Nightwing dropped his arms immediately, tilting his head back to look up at her. "Star! When did you get back?"

"Oh, about five minutes ago," Batgirl claimed, grinning mischievously. "Just in time to see that macho display of dominance."

Nightwing rolled his eyes while Cyborg scowled. Nightwing turned around and knelt on the sofa, looking at Starfire's bags. "Did you get me anything?"

Bumblebee erupted into girlish giggles, her hand on Herald's shoulder while Starfire went red and cast her a glare.

"Yes," she replied looking back at him. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a black mug, passing it to him.

He looked at it, howling laughter when he saw his Nightwing insignia plastered all over it. "Oh my god, that was quick!"

"Go on, Star, show him the rest!" Bumblebee said cheekily.

Starfire clutched her bag to her chest. "No."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, curiosity taking over. "What did you buy, Star?"

She shook her head, hiding the bag behind her back. "You will see later."

"I think he'll want you to model it for him!" Bumblebee giggled.

"Leave her alone," Batgirl said with a smile. "Or we'll make you model yours as well."

"Oh?" Herald asked, looking at Bumblebee's bags. "What did you buy, honeybee?"

"Er…"

Batgirl giggled.

"Well, what did you buy, Batgirl?" Cyborg asked curiously and Nightwing noticed she carried a bag labeled 'Teen Titans Souvenirs' as well.

Batgirl sighed. "They made me," she said, pulling out the large white T-shirt.

Nightwing, Kid Flash, Herald and Aqualad burst out laughing while Cyborg seemed to be frozen in shock.

TTTTT

Beast Boy blinked open his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it seemed his body couldn't help it.

He felt strange. Dizzy. Sick. Something wasn't right.

A weird tingling sensation seemed to be spreading through his entire body. And he couldn't quite remember where he was, nor how he'd gotten there. Something bad had happened, something that meant Raven wasn't safe where she was and he'd fled with her still body to protect her.

He tried shifting his legs, but they felt like dead weights. He couldn't quite see properly either, the strange rocky cave he was in swimming in and out of view. Dark spots flickered around the edge of his vision.

A sudden bout of nausea sent him scurrying to the edge of the cave on all fours and heaving the contents of his stomach over the edge. He gagged and gurgled before collapsing against the cold, uneven stony floor, one arm hanging over the edge of the cave.

The light dimmed and his vision faded.

_

* * *

__Next Chapter: WTF is wrong with Speedy? And will Raven wake up? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Starfire sighed, slouching down on the sofa in the common room and placing her leg up on the small coffee table before her as she gazed out into the sunset. She leant her head against the back of the sofa, watching through glazed eyes as the sun dipped lower, sinking into the ocean surrounding Titans Towers. The sky took on an orange hue while the few clouds were kissed with shades of pink.

Starfire loved sunset and wished she could go to the roof to watch it, but she was tired and her leg was hurting her more than she was letting on. And Nightwing was currently on the roof playing basketball with Kid Flash, Cyborg, Herald and Aqualad and he would take one look at her and start fussing again.

A breeze zipped past her and she suddenly found her leg propped up with a pillow, a soda pressed into one hand and a bowl of popcorn placed by her side.

She smiled at Mas Y Menos as they blushed sheepishly at her and thanked them in Spanish. Their blush deepened and they nudged each other good-naturedly as they zipped off.

She took some popcorn, gazing back out into the ocean, slowly munching away. She closed her eyes and rubbed her leg just above the cut, trying to ease some of the ache.

"You should've told me it was hurting that much," Nightwing's voice said.

Her eyes snapped open as he moved around the sofa to sit on the coffee table before her, gently taking her leg from the pillow and placing it on his lap.

She denied it instantly. "Mas Y Menos did this, I did not ask for it. It does not hurt."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes carefully hidden by his mask. "Star, don't lie to me."

She evaded. "I believed you to be playing the basketball on the roof."

"I was," he replied, gently peeling off her boot. "But when you didn't come up for sunset I got worried. We never miss a sunset, Star. We agreed, no matter what, to always watch it, even if we're apart."

"I apologise, Richard," she said softly. "I did not mean for you to worry."

He smiled and shrugged, his thumbs slowly massaging the sole of her foot. "S'okay," he murmured. "Does it hurt much?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying his hands as they gently rubbed against her skin. "It is bearable."

"Starfire," Nightwing said, his tone warning.

She sighed again, dropping her head. "Yes, it is painful."

He echoed her sigh, his thumbs still kneading at her foot. "I'm sorry about it, Star, I should have bee-"

"It was an accident," Starfire said sternly.

"Doesn't mean I can't feel guilty." He changed the subject. "Usually we just have Raven do the healing, and since she's not here, what do Tamaranians use for painkillers?"

"We do not have any medicines that will sufficiently dull the sensation of pain. We are warriors, pain makes us stronger." She huffed and looked at him. "Although being a warrior race, we really should have created some."

He smiled slightly at her complaint. "Natural remedies?"

"I do not have any juice of the _triberia_ tree remaining," she replied with a shake of her head and a heartfelt sigh. "I should have remembered while we were on Tamaran and brought some home."

"Do you want to try Earth painkillers again? We know they work."

She made a noise of exasperation. "Richard-"

He shook his head. "Not fussing, just asking. It really depends on how much pain you're in."

She folded her arms across her chest defiantly. "If I take Earth painkillers, then I will be drowsy and I shall not be able to do the 'modeling' of certain items I purchased today."

He developed a dopey looking grin for a moment, his hands pausing in their massaging. "Certain items?" he asked curiously before he sobered and shook his head, his hands starting up again. "No, _d'anthe l'ani_, as much as I would love to see you modeling these… items… if they lead where I think they're gonna lead, I'd rather wait until you're not in any pain."

"But-"

He clicked his tongue, interrupting her. "It's the same trick you pulled on me with my ribs."

She rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Perhaps it would be wise of me to take some of your painkillers."

He smiled and patted her ankle. "That's my girl," he said affectionately and rubbed his hand up and down her leg.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

Nightwing chuckled, letting go of her foot and reached for her boot. "Why don't we watch a movie for a while? The others will be down as soon as they run out of daylight, we can have a movie night."

Starfire smiled. "That sounds glorious."

He ran his hand along her shin as he slipped on her boot. "I'll grab the painkillers for you, you go and pick one," he said, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. She placed a hand against his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He chuckled against her lips, deepening the kiss for a moment then pulling away. "No making out in the common room," he whispered, his mouth still tantalizingly close to hers. "Even we have to follow that one Star."

"No one is watching," she whispered, her hand fisting around the front of his uniform. "And you did not mind kissing me yesterday."

"We were alone here yesterday," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. "And I deleted it from the cameras afterward. Can't have the leader disobeying his own rules, can we?"

"So delete it again," she replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world, moving her head forward so that her mouth connected with his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He allowed her to deepen the kiss for a moment, his fingers trailing through her hair and down to brush against her breast. He pulled away, ducking out of her arms before she could grab him. "Oh Star, you don't know what you do to me sometimes," he laughed and headed for the door.

She smiled and watched as he left the room before getting to her feet and floating over to the movie cabinet. She cast her eyes along the various titles. It didn't really matter what she wanted to watch, she didn't doubt that she would be asleep by the time the movie was halfway through.

She heard the door swishing open behind her and footsteps approaching.

"Would you prefer an action or a comedy?" she asked curiously, her eyes still pursuing the titles. "Since Beast Boy is not here, perhaps it would be prudent to have an action."

"Huh?" asked a voice from right behind her.

Starfire whipped around, floating away rapidly. "Please stay away from me Speedy," she said hastily, her eyes flicking around the room.

Speedy scratched his arm, his face slack although there was a wide smile plastered on his mouth. "Why? We're friends aren't we?"

"I do not know," she said, trying to keep her voice passive. Her eyes darted to the door and she wondered if she should call Nightwing or whether that would make the situation worse. "I had believed that we were."

"How's the… you know…" His hand gestured her legs frantically before he seemed to find the word. "Leg?"

Starfire narrowed her eyes, trying to quell the strange sick feeling in her stomachs that something was very wrong. "It is fine."

"You sure?" he asked, seeming having trouble articulating his words. "Cause… you know… I have this really great… painkiller thingy. It makes you feel… _wonderful_."

Starfire frowned. Something clearly wasn't right. He was swaying where he stood. She backed away further as Speedy smiled that eerie smile up at her. His mask was lopsided and his hair didn't seem to have been brushed recently and was sticking out in every which direction. It was unlike Speedy; he was always immaculately groomed. "Speedy, there is something wrong with you."

"Nope… S'not…" he replied, shaking his head vigorously and Starfire watched his whole body shudder with the viciousness of the movement. "I'm… in heaven."

_Richard… you need to come_. "Speedy, perhaps you should sit down."

_What's wrong?_ came Nightwing's concerned mind voice.

Speedy seemed to faze out for a moment before he shook his head as though to clear it and looked back at her. "You know… you're _really_ sexy… that tush of yours… and that skirt… Why'd you have to pick him?"

Starfire drew back in surprise and she floated up even further out of Speedy's reach. _Now, please. _"Speedy, I am your friend. I cannot be anything more to you. I believe something is wrong with you. As your friend, I am asking you to sit down."

"I don't wanna be your friend Sssstar… I wanna be more. Can't we be more?" he asked forlornly, his hands making pitiful clenching moments in her vague direction.

Starfire curled up into a ball in the air. "There is nothing more that we can be. I am Nightwing's."

The door swished open once more and Nightwing bolted through, pulling up short as Starfire darted through the air and ducked behind his back.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, peering over the top of his head. "Something is wrong with Speedy. He cannot seem to stand properly and he is saying strange things and he does not seem to be able to focus for long. I am concerned for him."

He tensed beneath her fingers, his arms coming behind him to shield her. "Speedy?"

Speedy turned around slowly, seemingly surprised to find him there. "Dick! Hey! … Star and I were just talking…" He flicked his head back to where she'd been only moments before, the rapid motion of his head making his body spin slightly. "Where'd she go?" He looked back at Nightwing. "Oh… Hey Star… you moved…"

"Roy, what have you taken?" Nightwing asked, his voice calm and concerned.

"It makes me happy, you know? Relaxed. Calm," he drawled, a serene smile on his face, until it slipped into sadness. "Just for a while… and then it goes… and I have to have more."

"How long Roy?"

"Not addict… adick… addicted," he said, shaking his head. "She's so sexy. I know she's yours, but I had to taste… you know? Before she was gone. And she flaunts it so much… irresistible…" He trailed off, staring vaguely into space once more.

Nightwing turned his head toward Starfire. "Go get Cyborg."

Her fingers tightened around his shoulders. "Ric-"

"I need you to trust me. I need Cyborg. Right now."

Starfire darted for the door, zipping through it and dashed up the stairs toward the roof. Cyborg was refereeing the basketball game on the roof, while Aqualad, Herald, KidFlash and Bumblebee played. The twins were barracking while Batgirl calmly read a book off to one side.

"Hi Star," Cyborg called in greeting as she appeared on the roof.

She flew toward him as fast as she could go, his face going comical as she drew nearer, scooping him up by the shoulders and dashed back toward the roof door. "You must come at once," she commanded.

She flew back down the stairs rapidly, aware of the thunderous footsteps of their friends chasing after them.

The door to the common room slid open and Starfire almost dropped Cyborg in surprise.

Nightwing knelt beside an unconscious Speedy, his fingers checking Speedy's pulse. Starfire watched as Nightwing reached up and removed Speedy's mask before prying an eye open and peering at it. Nightwing let out an annoyed sigh and placed the mask back on Speedy's face.

"Cyborg," he said without looking up as he pulled off Speedy's gloves. "I need you to run a tox screen on Speedy please."

Starfire placed Cyborg back on the ground, hovering uncertainly by the door. Cyborg activated his arm console, running scans on the prone Speedy as he walked to Nightwing. Starfire was aware of the other Titans dashing into the room and she heard Bumblebee's startled gasp.

Nightwing picked up one of Speedy's now ungloved hands, checking it over, even to the extent of looking at the webbing between his fingers. Cyborg crouched down by Speedy's side, his arm hovering above the body.

"What are you thinking?" Cyborg asked as Nightwing reached for the other hand.

Nightwing shrugged, remaining tight-lipped. He shifted down, pulling off Speedy's boot and sock. "Fuck," he snapped as he peered between Speedy's toes. "Track marks. It's either coke or smack."

Bumblebee and Batgirl sucked in startled gasps of breath while Starfire looked on in confusion, her hands drawn nervously to her chest. Why would Speedy have tiny locomotive lines between his toes?

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee asked nervously, a funny quiver to her voice and Starfire glanced at her in concern. Her hands across her mouth and her wings were anxiously fluttering even though she was standing on the ground.

Nightwing nodded as he rolled up Speedy's pant leg, peering at the back of his knee. "Fucking sneaky bastard." He dumped the leg back on the ground, looking up at the assembled group. "Bumblebee, how long has this personality change been happening?"

It was Aqualad who answered, his voice heavy and somber. "He's become withdrawn over the last two or three months, ever since he met with Green Arrow last time he's been going downhill slowly. I thought they must have had a falling out or something. But he wouldn't talk about it, just been locking himself up in his room for hours on end."

Nightwing grunted. "Well, this explains why the accounts don't balance."

Cyborg straightened in surprise. "He's been taking money?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Oh god," Bumblebee said with a small wail, Herald placing his comforting hands on her shoulders. "Tell me he hasn't."

Nightwing shrugged as though it didn't really matter. "Whats the tox screen say?"

Cyborg looked back down at his arm, his eye darting over the information he's collected. "Smack. It's not an overdose though, so I don't know why he's unconscious."

"I knocked him out with a stunner. Speedy, you fucking idiot. You should've said something, we could have helped you," Nightwing muttered, glancing up at the assembled Titans. "All of you, out. Aqualad, you're his best friend, you stay."

"But-" Bumblebee blurted.

"Now, Bee." Nightwing's voice was hard, unyielding, but Starfire could sense the pain underneath it. "Stay in your rooms. Cy and I will run a sweep to see where he's hidden his stash after we've dealt with this. Just, do me a favour and stay in your rooms until we've sorted this mess out."

"Boss," Kid Flash said nervously. "I can help. I can search the Tower for you."

Nightwing considered him. "Fine… I want you to bring me _everything_ you find, burnt spoons, the lot. Got it? And I want to know _exactly_ where you found it. Start with the room he's been staying in."

Kid Flash nodded, zipping away as Aqualad knelt down beside his friend.

Starfire could sense Nightwing intense gaze on her through his mask. "You too, Star, just go to our room," he commanded before dropping his head back to look at Speedy.

Bumblebee bundled up the twins, shielding them with her body as she escorted them from the room, speaking with them quietly in Spanish.

"Do you want some help with them, Bee?" Batgirl asked, falling in behind Bumblebee, with Herald walking right behind them.

Starfire twisted her fingers until they hurt as she hovered uncertainly while her friends filed helplessly from the room, casting worried glances at each other. What had Nightwing and Cyborg been talking about? Track marks? Burnt spoons? Smack? Was Speedy smacking people? Speedy might have been acting strangely, but surely he wouldn't hurt anyone. _Rich-_

_Now, Star. Please. This is the darker side of humanity. I don't want you to see this._

_But I do not understand-_

He looked back up at her; his masked eyes fixed on hers. _Star… I need you to go._

She nodded meekly before heading to their room.

TTTTT

Raven groaned.

She shifted, trying to get comfortable. What was wrong with her bed? Why was it so hard and cold? And lumpy? There was a strange hard lump digging into her back and no matter how much she moved, she couldn't seem to get around it.

She could hear a very faint panting sound. She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to wake just yet and have to deal with the blinding headache she seemed to have developed. But the panting was strange; it didn't sound at all like Beast Boy's snore.

She shifted again and suddenly realised she was lying on rock. She snapped open her eyes, staring up at the low, rocky and shadowy ceiling.

She turned her head, seeing the dim orange sky beyond the mouth of the cave. By the lack of luster in the sky, she knew it was nearly sunset. Somehow she'd lost an entire day. She hadn't known there were caves on Azarath. How did she get here? There was a strange, shapeless lump before the cave entrance, but her head hurt too much to take any notice.

She sat up, the world spinning for a moment as her hands lifted to rub her temples. She pressed her palms to her cheeks, allowing her powers to flow through her, diminishing the pain. Memory surged back to her, meeting with Cordea, a disjointed voice, a release of rage and love, an explosion when they merged, a frantic cry from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy!

She glanced around the cave frantically, her heart pounding as she finally recognised the strange shapeless lump at the entrance. Beast Boy was lying face down on the ground, his head and arm dangling over the edge of a cliff face at the entrance.

She scrambled over the rocky ground to him. His bare back shone with sweat, his skin waxen, his arms limp and he panted lightly. Her eyes instantly traveled to the large burn mark on his shoulder, journeyed down his back to a small, bloodied hole in the small of his back. She placed a glowing hand on his clammy back, his skin hot to the touch and allowed gently probed his body for injuries.

She frowned at the magical signature within the burn mark, the poison seeping through his body from the piercing wound in his back and the myriad of bruises and pulled muscles in his legs and the fractured bones in his feet.

What had happened to him? She tucked her hands underneath his chest, rolling him so that his head fell on her lap, smelling the sickly stench of vomit on his breath. He groaned as she shifted him, but did not wake, his body limp.

"Garfield?" she called softly, hoping that the sound of her voice would be enough to wake him. "Gar?"

The bruises, pulled muscles and fractured bones she could heal, but the poison and the burn were another story. Magical burns left a signature and she was terrified when she recognised the distinct feel of Cordea's magic. And the poison was from Azarathian arrows, designed to fell demons. They were usually quick and deadly. Beast Boy wasn't a demon, but he was certainly reacting to it. She would need help to remedy this one.

"Please, Gar," she murmured, her eyes fixed on his face, desperately looking for a reaction, her heart making a strange fluttering. She lifted his hand to her lips, kissing it lightly before she clutched at it. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

She waited with bated breath, hearing him struggling for his but no squeeze of the hand was forthcoming.

She reached down and pried open one of his eyes as gently as she could, unnerved to see the strange catlike pupil of the Beast staring blankly back at her. "Gar? Babe?"

Silently apologizing to the already sickened Beast Boy, she wrapped them in her cloak and transported them into her bedroom. She levitated him onto the bed on his stomach, removing his shoes and then draping a blanket over him.

"Mother!" she called, dashing out the door. She needed help and Arella would know who could help her.

There was an answering bellow of relief from the kitchen and Arella rushed out, surprising Raven immensely by sweeping her into a bone-crushing hug. "Rachel! You are unharmed. Thank Azar. I had thought that terrible beast would devour you."

Raven frowned and disengaged herself. "What terrible beast? Mother, I need help with-" She froze as someone else appeared behind Arella.

"The one known as Beast Boy," Cordea said stoically. "It reacted badly to the magical release of energy and attacked us. It stole you and jumped from the temple window, escaping into Azarath. Thank the gods you've escaped. We must find the beast as soon as possible. It must not be allowed to roam free on Azarath."

Raven's eyes narrowed. Beast Boy must have released the Beast. That explained the bruises, pulled muscles and fractured feet, but didn't explain the rest. She found it amazing that he'd jumped from that height and survived but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on the more pressing issues. "Beast Boy is not an 'it'. Why did you fire arrows at him and attack him with magic?"

Cordea scowled, quickly covering it as Arella looked at her. " 'He' attacked me. I had to defend myself."

Raven felt a surge of anger sweep through her. "First of all, that burn is across his shoulder and back, which tells me that wound was defensive. If he had of attacked you, it would have been across his chest. He was hunkered over protecting something and I'm betting that something would have been me. Second of all, that arrow wound is in his back, again, tells me it was defensive, and shot from above. Those were poisoned arrows, which means one of the monks would have had to order it, and they get their orders from you. So I'll ask you again. Why did you attack him?"

Cordea narrowed her eyes. "How do you know its wounds?" She sucked in a startled gasp, her face whitening. "You have brought that monster back into the temple. Where is it?"

Raven clenched her hands into fists, her eyes glowing with power. "He is not a monster and you will not call him that again," she ground out, Rage beating against her chest, demanding to be released and punish those that hurt her boy.

"Rachel," Arella said warningly.

"I trusted you," Raven snapped, ignoring her mother as she glared at Cordea. "You and Azar. I trusted that technique you wanted me to learn wasn't going to hurt anyone. If you'd just taken the time to explain what would happen, told me that I would need to shield from the magical backlash, all this could have been avoided. I do not doubt that Gar called upon the Beast to protect me, probably as a result of you not explaining what was happening or insulting him, like you just did. I will find out what happened and then you will be held responsible. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a friend in need." Raven turned her back on them, stalking back toward her room.

"You will remove that monster's presence from this household and this temple," Cordea snapped.

Raven froze and Rage screamed.

"Cordea," Arella snapped. "This is _my _household, and Garfield is a guest here. You do not have the authority to demand such things."

"I came here looking for help," Raven droned, fully aware that she was moments away from allowing Rage to rule once more, struggling to keep it under tight control. "The _only_ reason he came with me was so he could meet my mother and offer his friendship and support while I learn to deal with the changing emotions within me. And you've dragged him into this game you're playing. Forced him to transform into the Beast, twice. I have more evil inside me than he does, and yet you are calling him monster. It would be wise if you made yourself scarce, Cordea, or I will not be held responsible for what I will do." She took another step toward her room. "Mother, I require an antidote for the poison placed on the arrows."

"I will fetch you one, daughter," she replied softly and Raven stomped back to her room and resisted the urge to slam her door childishly.

She pressed her back against the door and took several shuddering breaths while she clamped down on Rage and shoved it back where it belonged. That remedy would not last long as Rage simmered and grumbled in the back of her mind. But it would last long enough to do something about Beast Boy.

Beast Boy still lay face down on her bed, his breathing ragged and shallow. Raven quickly removed her shoes before she crawled up on the other side of the bed, kneeling by his side and placing her glowing hands against his body.

She concentrated on repairing the damage done to his legs first. They were the easiest and would take the shortest amount of time to heal while she waited for her mother to come with a cure for the poison that seeped around his body. She shifted her hands along his legs, one at a time, easing the aching muscles and mending the bruises. She lingered on his feet, concentrating on the hairline fractures that streaked throughout his feet. She marveled at the fact that he had survived a jump from the Temple with such little damage done to himself.

Satisfied she'd done all she could do to mend his legs she removed her hands, he would still feel pain when he woke, but at least it would be bearable. If he woke. She did not know how much damage the poison was doing to his body. She could feel the pain it was causing; the shallowness of breath, the rapid beating of his heart as his body tried to fight against something it had no chance.

She moved her hands to his shoulder. This would take more concentration. She had to stifle the magical energy within the burn itself, remove it from his body. She splayed her hands over the burn, wincing at the look of agony that appeared on Beast Boy's face as she pressed her fingers onto his back, allowing her healing powers to flow through them. She carefully removed all traces of magic within the burn, her fingertips emitting yellow sparks as the magic was forced from his body. The burn itself would take a while for her to cure as she would have to do it in stages and she found herself thinking of the last time he was burnt.

It was a burn to the leg that started their relationship. He'd blindly leaped before her and pushed her to the ground in an attempt to protect her from a fireball caused by Allgera and his leg had been caught in the crossfire. She'd gotten mad at him and yelled at him and certain things and feelings had slipped from her mouth before she could stop them.

She knew she wouldn't yell this time. She just wanted him to wake up.

Raven healed as much of the burn as she could without overtaxing the flesh and removed her hands.

There was a soft knock at the door and her mother's voice was heard. "Rachel? I have brought the antidote."

Raven reached out with her powers and opened the door, allowing her mother entrance all the while concentrating on the wounds that inflicted Beast Boy's body.

"How is he?" her mother asked softly as she approached the bed, holding a small vial containing a white liquid in her hands.

"Not so good," Raven droned, hiding behind her monotone voice. "This burn will take me a while to heal and the poison is reeking havoc in his body. At least his legs are mended."

"I pray to Azar that this antidote works then, daughter. I would not wish for you to lose another thing you hold dear."

Raven nodded absently, accepting the vial from her mother. She removed the stopper and gently placed a few drops in the wound on his back before placing a hand over it to seal it closed.

"He did seem to recognise me when I saw him in the Temple before he jumped from the window."

Raven froze, looking up at her mother's pale face. "He _saw _you and he still jumped?"

Arella nodded. "He made a strange noise, a low rumble and took a step toward me. But one of the guards pointed a weapon at him."

Raven nodded, using her powers to lift him off the bed and roll him, dribbling some of the vial's white liquid into his mouth. "He was trying to protect me."

Arella placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and kissed her gently on the forehead while Raven grudgingly accepted it. "I will prepare some broth for you both. I doubt you will wish to leave his side until he wakes. Despite what Cordea indicated, my own investigations have revealed that he did not harm anyone while he was in that form. He simply ran and disappeared into the forest on the outskirts of Azarath."

Raven nodded again. "Thank you."

Arella quietly left the room.

Raven propped herself up with pillows and rested Beast Boy's head on her lap, settling down to wait. Every few minutes she dripped several more droplets of the white liquid into his mouth and placed her hands on his chest, checking to see if the poison was spreading, lending him her strength. She was becoming increasingly worried as the poison didn't seem to stop its relentless journey through his body, nor even seemed to slow.

She barely noticed that her room had plunged into darkness, her concentration so intent on the shallow breathing of her boyfriend. She scarcely registered Arella slipping back into the room, placing a drink on the bedside table for her, as well as some biscuits and switched on the small lamp beside her bed, illuminating the room in a soft pale yellow. She kept her eyes on his waxen face, watching his eyelids flicker and his parched mouth open to breathe as she continued to dribble liquid in until the antidote was completely gone.

She shifted on the bed, easing aching muscles and moving limbs that had fallen asleep as she watched and waited for him to wake, desperately hoping that all she had done would enable him too.

TTTTT

It was nearly midnight before Nightwing silently slid the door to their room open. Starfire looked up almost instantly, placing the magazine she'd been absently looking through on the bedside table as he froze in the doorway.

"I thought you would've been asleep by now," he said heavily, not looking at her as he closed the door behind him. "I hoped you would be."

Starfire looked at him in concern as he crossed their room to the cupboard and removed his uniform. Her brow creased as he left his mask on and sat on the corner of their bed, dressed only in his uniformed pants. He hung his head and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Richard?" she asked timidly, shifting in the bed so she could touch him.

He angled away from her before her fingers could brush his back. "Don't… please…"

Her hand clenched and drew away. She shifted position on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs.

"Star, I know you don't understand what's going on," he said slowly, his head still hanging. "I know you're confused. But I can't talk about it."

She nodded, resorting to twisting her already painful fingers.

Nightwing sighed and rubbed his temples. "I had to contact Batman and Green Arrow... Had to get Speedy in a detox program as soon as possible. He's going to hate me in the morning; he's not going to be able to understand I did it for his own good. Damn it, why didn't I see the fucking signs? They were all there, the twitches, the mood swings, the disappearing for hours on end, the rudeness, that kiss, the money going missing. How the fuck did I miss all that? I'm supposed to be a good leader, a good friend and I missed it. He hid it so well… And I just kept pushing and pushing at him cause he pissed me off something shocking… and it just drove him to do it even more… oh God."

Starfire cocked her head in confusion but did not interrupt. Something was going on in Speedy's life and Nightwing felt responsible. But he shouldn't feel responsible. They'd only just gotten back. There was no way he could have know that Speedy was doing whatever it was he was doing.

He sighed again. "I really can't be here right now, Star. I was hoping you'd be asleep so I wouldn't have to deal with it all… I'm sorry. I need to be alone." He reached out and grabbed his pillow, standing up. "I'll sleep in my office."

"Please do not go."

He stood with his back to her. "I need to be alone."

"Richard, if you leave I will follow you. You are hurting and should not be alone." She drew back the blanket on his side of the bed, patting the mattress lightly. "Please, come to bed. I will not touch you and we do not need to speak but I will feel better knowing you are beside me."

"Star-" He sounded ready to protest before his shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Okay." He slipped into bed beside her, still not looking at her before he threw the blankets over himself and faced away resolutely.

She tucked the blanket around herself and turned off the bedside lamp. The room dipped into darkness and Starfire stared up at the ceiling, her hands clasped on her chest.

Time slipped away as she lay there, staring up at the darkened ceiling, watching the light of the moon outside filter through the closed curtains, patiently waiting for Nightwing's breathing to even out and for him to drift into sleep. She turned her head, watching the glowing Mumbo clock as its numbers slowly clicked past one, and then onto two, and still Nightwing's breathing did not indicate that he was asleep.

She fretted over him, her heart pounding with worry, but did not reach out to him. Wearing a mask to bed was a bad sign; he'd never done that before. He'd not tried to hide behind it in such a long time. Whatever had occurred with Speedy must have been really bad.

Another thought crossed her mind. Did he blame her? She was the reason they hadn't been around for so long. If she'd gotten better faster would they have been able to prevent what had occurred with Speedy? Was that why he wouldn't touch her, why he was curled up in a ball as though even the slightest touch could break him?

She sighed and shifted her leg, feeling the stitching aching. She rubbed at it futilely, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and sitting up, using both hands to rub around the stitching in an effort to rid herself from the pain. She was glad of the pain, it helped keep her awake, but it was fast becoming unbearable. Besides if Nightwing truly did not wish to speak with her or touch her, there will little sense in staying awake much longer.

She sighed again and floated from the bed, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

She paused, her hands poised to slide the door open. "I require something for the pain."

She heard him swear before the bedside lamp flicked on, casting a dull, shadowy glow around the room.

"You do not need to concern yourself, Richard," she said softly as he threw the blankets back and stood.

"I brought you some, its in my belt," he said as he strode across the room and retrieved his belt. "Sorry, I should've given it to you earlier." He tossed her the small package and went back to bed without looking at her.

She looked down at the small package in her hand sadly, heading to the bathroom for some water. When she returned to bed, Nightwing was still lying with his back to her, the blankets tucked around him.

He waited until she'd gotten back into bed before he snapped the light off and the room plunged into darkness once more. Starfire resigned herself to clock watching as she waited for the painkillers to kick in.

She yawned and closed her eyes, rolling onto her side as she felt a wave of drowsiness sweep over her. A sudden thought struck her through the sleepiness and she deliberately evened out and deepened her breathing.

The bed bounced as Nightwing suddenly shifted, rolling toward her and burying his head into her hair, plastering his body along her back, clutching at her as though his life depended on it. She smiled quietly to herself, remaining passive in his arms as she allowed herself to drift away into slumberland.

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

_First of all. Drugs are bad m'kay... Don't do them. Parental moment over._

_Second of all, Speedy was addicted to heroin in the comics, following some traumatic events and a confrontation with Green Arrow. Signs and symptom are different from person to person._

_Some withdrawals symptoms include: irritability, anxiety, muscle cramps, restless leg syndrome, abdominal pains, chills, nausea, diarrhoea, sweating, sniffing, sneezing, weakness and insomnia. Withdrawal symptoms can occur within a few hours of the last dose. I only used some of them for Speedy, they were in there, you just had to look close. I concede that I may have been a tad… subtle about it._

_Signs of someone being high on heroin include: itching, sweating, diluted pupils, person's consciousness fluctuates, and they breathe slower._

_That kiss Speedy gave Starfire would have been while he was becoming high (notice, track marks between toes as well as the veins behind the knee, he has no sleeves on his uniform, had to hide it somehow). If it's injected into the muscles, the 'high' is slower, about 8-10 minutes. In my mind, Speedy used the initial euphoric rush of the drug to have the confidence to kiss Starfire, which would be why he didn't reappear until much later in the night. He'd gone off to finish the high._

_I took a risk here. I personally don't know anyone that's done heroin, I had to research it pretty intensively and take a leap of faith that I was doing it right. If I've screwed up, let me know._

_Next Chapter: Something that Tekka and Katergator have been waiting for. And repercussions on Earth and Azarath._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Orange sunlight streamed through the window. It danced through the air, its rays gently illuminating the pink shrouded room.

Raven stirred on the bed, shifting uncomfortably. Her back and neck ached from the position she was sleeping in, but she was so tired. She scooted down, lying flat on the bed instead of propped up against the head of it, snuggling deep into the blankets and clutched at a pillow.

She let out a small contented sigh, feeling nice and warm and safe.

Her head snapped up and she gasped in shock as she realised she couldn't hear Beast Boy's breathing. Her eyes looked around wildly, but she couldn't see him in the room. She did, however, spot steam flowing out from underneath the door and the sound of a shower running.

She threw back the covers and bolted from the bed, charging into the bathroom.

"Garfield!" she called, glancing around the steam filled bathroom. What if he was hurt? What if he had fallen and hit his head in the shower? The poison had still been raging through his body last night before she'd fallen asleep. He shouldn't have been up yet, couldn't possibly have recovered that quickly.

His wet head poked out through the shower curtain. "What?"

She was in the shower fully dressed, her arms around his neck and her face pressed against his bare chest before she even knew what she was doing.

"_Oof_," he breathed as his back hit the wall and then his arms came around to hold her. "Ow! Loosen up."

She instantly retracted her arms, sliding them back down to his chest and allowed her healing powers to flow through him. Most of the poison was gone, only the barest hint of it still coursed through his veins. The burn mark on his shoulder still marred his skin, but it didn't look as bad as it had the night before. He looked tired and drawn, his face still held traces of that sickly waxen look, but he was standing and smiling at her. "You're okay," she murmured, relieved. "I was worried."

His hand caressed her face, tucking her now wet hair behind her ear. "So was I. Are you okay? I was so scared when you wouldn't wake."

She nodded. "Magical backlash," she babbled. "Those two emotions don't do well together, that's all. They have a very… violent reaction when brought together. I should've expected that, should've shielded against it and should've warned you… I'm really sorry; I didn't meant to worry you. But, Gar, what happened to you?"

He went red and cleared his throat several times. "Um… Rae… I'd really like to tell you and all, but maybe it could wait until _after_ I've finished in the shower and gotten dressed?"

It was then that she realised what she'd done.

She'd barged into the shower with him. Right now, he was completely naked beneath her hands. Her clothed body pressed his naked one against the wall. That wonderful heat that was being generated below her navel was…

She went red, even the ripest tomato couldn't have compared with how red she went. She felt the sheer fever of her blush ripple over her face, down her neck and reached her wet toes. She could have roasted marshmallows from the heat generated by her face. "Oh… Azar be merciful…"

His hand kneaded her back, the other caressing her neck and a small smirk appeared on his face. "If you wanted to see me naked that badly, you could've just asked," he joked, an obvious attempt to lighten the situation.

She resisted the urge to smack him.

And then she resisted the urge to drop her eyes and have a good look.

He gave a light, embarrassed sort of chuckle and dropped his arms from her, bringing them around to cover his more manly parts. "Um… please, Rae? Can I have some privacy?"

She nodded feebly, her face still red with embarrassment and staggered from the shower.

She took off her sodden cloak and dumped it on the floor, snagging a towel to dry herself off as much as possible. She marched from the bathroom her head held high as she tried to squash the embarrassment.

She immediately rummaged through her bag, pulling out a new leotard and a change of underwear. She wanted to get out of these wet clothes as soon as possible. Listening, she could still hear the shower running.

Raven quickly stripped out of her wet clothes and placed them on a bench so they wouldn't dampen the carpet and began pulling on her fresh clothes. She was halfway into her leotard when the bathroom door opened and Beast Boy walked through, his hair still dripping water and wearing only his pants and a towel draped across his shoulders.

His jaw dropped and he went bright red as he saw her, one arm into the sleeve of her leotard, the other sleeve still around her waist. Her own face echoed his embarrassment as she hastily shoved her arm into the second sleeve and pulled it up to cover her chest.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Oh God, sorry, Rae."

"The fates are having a good old chuckle at our expenses this morning," she muttered darkly.

He gave another embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, seems that way doesn't it?" He sat down on the bed with a sigh. "Gah, I feel strange today."

She raised an eyebrow as she draped her belt around her waist before crawling onto the bed beside him. "Strange how?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Like I don't fit my skin anymore. I hurt in places I didn't know I had. My stomach feels sick and my back's all tingly."

She nodded, placing a hand on his back and allowing her healing powers to flow through him. "That arrow was poisoned."

"Shit," he said, turning his head toward her for confirmation. "Really? What'd they do that for?"

She shrugged. "It's supposed to be a defense against demons. I guess the monks saw you as a demon, thought it would work."

He grunted, flopping on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "Damn it all."

She shifted, turning around, placing her hands on his shoulder to heal some of the burn. "This is going to take a while to heal. Not as long as your leg did, but just be careful with it for a while."

"Yeah I remember. S'okay, doesn't really hurt."

She nodded, splaying her fingers on his chest, feeling his heart thump beneath her fingers. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Beast Boy sighed, placing a bent leg on the bed so she could lean against his knee. "I dunno what happened when you put your hands together, but the room exploded. I couldn't see, couldn't feel anything, couldn't hear anything. The Beast went nuts, trying to break free so it could protect you. When the light died, I saw you lying unconscious on the floor. Azar wouldn't tell me what was going on." He looked at her. "Said I wouldn't understand, that you'd done it to yourself."

Raven's jaw dropped. "_Azar _said that?"

"That lady in red," he replied with a nod.

"That's just Cordea. The real Azar was the voice."

He looked confused. "Huh? You said that Azar wore red."

Raven nodded. "She does normally. I thought Cordea had replaced the old Azar until I heard her voice. The old Azar was my teacher, the one who taught me to control my emotions."

"But… I thought you said she was dead?"

Raven considered the easiest way to explain it. "She is in a sense… more like ascended. She's part goddess now. Azar tends to have a great magical energy, which is why they become Azar. As they grow older, the energy increases and when they die, they ascend. I'm not quite sure why she hasn't ascended fully yet. We'll have to ask her."

He frowned. "Well that explains why you trusted her."

Raven nodded. "Then what happened?" she coaxed, stroking his chest lightly.

He sighed again and looked away from her, clasping his hands on his chest. "Cordea… she called me a pet, nothing more than an animal. Kept calling me an 'it'. Said I wouldn't understand."

Raven was outraged. "She _what_?" This was even worse than what she'd been calling him the night before. How dare that woman? "She had no right-"

"Doesn't matter," he said, interrupting her with a sharp shake of his head. "I just reacted, y'know? The Beast wanted to be free and I just let it. But I didn't actually attack her, just roared and the next thing I know she's shooting that magic crap at me. Hurt like hell, so I took you and bolted. Smashed my way through the door. Arella was there and I wanted to ask her for help. She's your mother, she would've helped, right?"

Raven nodded. "She would have helped. Why didn't she?"

"Someone pointed a weapon at us, I couldn't let you get more hurt, Rae. I jumped out the window."

"You did some incredible damage to your legs, pulled muscles and fractured bones."

He gave her a wiry grin. "That would explain why my legs hurt."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why didn't you shift into a flying creature?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Once the Beast has a hold, it's difficult to shift into anything else."

"How did you survive a jump from that high?" she asked, hearing a tiny amount of awe creep into her voice.

He dropped his eyes. "Um… I'm not entirely sure how I did it; I've never been able to mix animals before. But… um… the Beast kinda grew wings. Only it didn't know how to use them so they just slowed the fall. I remember thinking that if I could hide a tail, I could grow wings, but it's all a blur."

Raven's jaw dropped. "Gar, that's incredible."

He shrugged and wouldn't look at her, continuing with his story. "I had to find a safe place for you. I didn't know who to trust. And then they shot me in the back with an arrow and I just bolted. Must have scared the crap out of a ton of people running through the streets as the Beast. I even remember falling through someone's roof. I finally found some trees and scaled the edge of the rock to find a cave. Kinda thought it would be better if they couldn't find us for a while."

She smiled. "Good thinking."

He brightened. "Really?"

She cast him a withering look. "You do have good thoughts occasionally." She sighed. "I just wish Azar had taken the time to explain things properly. If she'd just told me I would need to shield then none of this would have happened."

"Now that you know that technique, can we go home?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gar, I haven't learnt it fully. Azar assisted me; I could feel her influence. I need to be able to do it by myself before we go anywhere."

He sighed. "I don't like it here."

"Why?" she asked, frowning and slightly hurt.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Rae, I know this is your home and everything. I'm trying, really I am. But I've been called a 'pet', insulted loads of times, had magic thrown at me, had people in my mind, forced to transform into the Beast -_twice_- been chased out a window at the top of the temple, shot at, chased across Azarath, poisoned and we've only been here one day. No one been particularly nice or willing to explain things and I'm…" Beast Boy looked away again. "Well… I'm scared, Rae."

Her fingers stroked his chest. "I know, Gar, I can feel it. I know what this place is doing to you and I understand. Do you want me to take you home? I can come back and learn what I need to."

He shook his head. "No. I want to stay with you. I promised I'd help. I can't let you stay here on your own. I _won't_."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

He looked up at her, placing his hand over hers on his chest. "I want to be here for you."

She gave him a quiet smile, simply enjoying his company.

"So…" he began, a cheeky grin spreading on his face. "Did you have a good look?"

She retreated behind a bland expression and a deadpan voice. "At what?"

His ears waggled up and down as he grinned at her. "You know."

There were so many ego-deflating things that she could have said right at that moment and she couldn't think of a single one. "That all depends. Did you have a good look?" she replied, trying appear nonchalant.

"I never expected you to wear lace, Rae. Very sexy." She smacked him and he laughed as he caught her hand, tugging her toward him. "Are they part of a matching pair?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, and then allowed a sly expression to cross her face. "You'll just have to wait and see."

His mouth flopped open and he gaped like a fish for a moment before he managed to control himself. "Really?" He slid his hand up her leg, cheekily pulling at her leotard. "Can I see now?"

She smacked him again.

"Hey," he complained, rubbing his head ruefully. "That hurts!"

"Good," she replied darkly.

He huffed at her. "You didn't answer my question."

"And which one was that?" she asked evasively, not meeting his eyes.

"Did you have a good look?"

"What does it matter? I see you naked all the time."

His eyes widened impossibly. "Have you been spying on me?" he squeaked. "Raven! I didn't know you were that kind of girl!"

She blinked at the implications, feeling herself reddening as she realised what she was saying. "No! By Azar, Beast Boy! You shift into animals! It's not like they _wear_ clothes."

His ears dropped. "Damn it."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you want me to spy on you?"

He looked at her hopefully. "Maybe?"

She enveloped a pillow in her powers and whacked him over the head.

TTTTT

Starfire sighed and rolled over, immediately noticing the empty space beside her. Silkie warbled at her from where it had curled up in the warm spot that Nightwing would have been in. She reached over and scratched her worm lovingly on the stomach, desperately hoping that her chosen had got some sleep last night at least.

_Richard? _she called quietly, unsurprised when he did not answer. He was hurting, she could feel that at least through their link, and probably just wanted to be alone for a while.

She stood from the bed and stretched, feeling the painful tug of the stitches on her leg. She winced and rubbed at it fitfully for a while, thankful that the pain had dimmed a little at least.

She gathered up her clothes for the day, heading into the bathroom to shower.

The other Titans barely looked at her when she floated into the common room sometime later; each caught in their own miserable world. The twins were in the corner, looking sad and speaking quietly to each other. Aqualad was staring out to sea, his back to the rest of them. Bumblebee was gazing at her hands, cradling what looked to be a cold cup of coffee while Herald sat stoically by her side, his feet up on the table. Batgirl was in the kitchen, a dish cloth in her hand as she cleaned the same spot on the bench over and over. Kid Flash and Cyborg were speaking quietly by the computer.

The room was conspicuously absent of that spiky black hair.

She closed her eyes, trying to follow the link that joined them, trying to discern where he was. She found nothing but a blank wall. She sighed and landed. He'd discovered how to block her. She closed down their link twice, once when she was angry with him for blurting out their nighttime activities to their friends, and the other to protect him from her uncontrollable rampage against the Citadel. She didn't blame him for closing it down, he just wanted to be alone, and she understood that need.

But she was still confused as to what had occurred last night. And she wanted to know why everyone was so upset.

She walked over to Cyborg, ignoring the sharp spike of pain in her leg at the abuse of her walking. "Cyborg?" she asked, clasping her hands before her as she waited for him to turn to her.

"Morning, Star," he said, absently. "What's up?"

"I am confused," she said timidly, squashing the urge to twist her fingers again. "I do not understand what occurred last night."

Cyborg froze and Kid Flash made himself scarce. "Don't you think you should ask Dick?" Cyborg asked, glaring after Kid Flash's retreating form.

She dropped her eyes. "I do not wish to disturb him."

Cyborg sighed. "He's ignoring you, isn't he?"

Starfire made a small noise of agreement. "He… is hurting."

"Look, Star," Cyborg said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really sure how to explain this… um… well… You know how humans have drugs that do an assortment of things, like removing pain, or antibiotics, and stuff. Tamaranians have some of those too right?"

Starfire nodded.

"We also have drugs that are called 'recreational drugs'. Drugs that are designed to make you feel good or make you hallucinate, things like that. Do you understand that?"

Starfire nodded again. "I believe there are similar drugs on Tamaran. We use certain drugs for ceremonial purposes."

"Riiight… well… sometimes humans get hooked on those drugs."

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "So this 'smack' you spoke of, it did not mean that Speedy hit someone, but rather the name of a drug?"

Cyborg nodded, dropping his eyes. "Yeah. 'Smack' is its street name. Its also called Heroin."

"I see… and please, what are 'track marks'?"

"Needle mark sites. Heroin is best when it's injected into the blood stream, but it also can be injected into muscles. When Nightwing said he found track marks it meant that here were lots of places that Speedy had been injecting that hadn't quite healed yet. Since his uniform doesn't have sleeves, he'd been using the skin between his toes and the veins behind his knee to inject, rather than his elbow."

Starfire considered. "So having 'track marks' would indicate that Speedy has been using this drug quite frequently?"

Cyborg nodded, a brief flash of surprise flaring on his face.

"And that is… bad."

He frowned. "Yup. Heroin's addictive. It messes with your system, changes you. It can kill you if you take too much."

Starfire's forehead creased. "But there are human drugs that help you. How do you tell the difference between what is good and what is bad?"

Cyborg scratched his head in consideration. "Most drugs can be bad or addictive if not taken correctly, Star. General rule of thumb, don't take anything that you don't know what it is. And don't take it for long periods of time without Doctor's orders."

She glanced at her hand, wondering how thumbs had rules, but she guessed that it was another slang saying. "No one forced these drugs onto Speedy? And he was not taking them for ritual or ceremonial purposes?"

Cyborg froze. "No," he said eventually. "Speedy took them of his own free will."

"Oh… Why would Speedy do that?"

Cyborg shrugged. "We don't know, that's the problem. Some people get addicted; they have to keep using. Others take them to escape for a while, something happens that's so bad they can't deal with it. We don't know why Speedy felt he had to turn to smack. That's why everyone is upset."

"And… this 'rehab'… it is a place where Speedy can go to get better?"

Cyborg nodded. "Dick and I admitted him there last night. They'll help him through withdrawal symptoms… they're things that body goes through while its trying to get the drug out of its system, which is why its so addictive, cause if you take the drug again they go away." Starfire nodded to show she understood and Cyborg continued. "Speedy will get counseling and help in discovering why he turned to drugs and the assistance he needs to say off them." He jerked his chin toward Aqualad. "Aqualad was there when he woke up this morning. He wasn't happy apparently, but we're going to make sure he knows we're here for him if he needs it. Aqualad's gonna go back in a little while to offer his support."

She hummed and tapped her lips with her fingers. "I thank you, Cyborg," she said and walked away to stare out the window.

Humans were so confusing. They had drugs that were supposed to help and drugs that were for recreation purposes. How was she supposed to understand their culture when they kept changing the rules? She looked around the room. Each of her friends had understood immediately what was occurring with Speedy, except her. She'd had to ask for an explanation. It made her feel stupid and naïve.

_Richard? _she called again, needing reassurance and just wanting to hear his voice.

No answer came.

Not that she'd expected one, but his silence hurt.

She sighed and hugged her arms to her chest, staring back out into the ocean. She turned around and glanced around the room again, seeing each of her friends in the same position. She headed to the door, intending to look for Nightwing, when the small metal disc that she'd found in the burning building caught her eye as it lay on the bench beside the computer.

She crossed to it and picked it up, running her fingers over its surface. She still couldn't understand why she felt as though she'd seen the symbol before. It seemed so achingly familiar, especially now when she felt so out of place.

Starfire closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander as her fingers gently traced the insignia. Tamaran had recreational drugs, she'd heard about them. They were used in ceremonies and rituals. Things that could be smoked, or swallowed, or drunk to produce a myriad of effects, from things like a spiritual journey, to an overall good feeling and hallucinations. Being a Princess and at the time she'd lived on Tamaran, underage, she'd never been allowed to participate in any of the rituals.

But she'd never heard of anyone overusing them, or becoming addicted.

She'd heard about drugs on Okaara too, but that had been mostly which herbs had medicinal uses and which ones should be avoided when prepared incorrectly. Slaves within the Citadel often breathed _purasc_, an inhalant that allowed them to hallucinate, escaping the harsh brutality of being a slave for a short time. She'd never tried it herself and _purasc_ was so rare, it was considered a reward for good behavior. And then there was the myriad of torturous drugs that had been inflicted upon her during her time at the Citadel. A shudder rippled through her as her body remembered and she forced her mind away.

She glanced down at the emblem in her hand, twisting and twirling it. Was it some sort of insignia? Symbols like the ones that had appeared on Raven's body when she'd become the portal? Could it be a family crest of sorts?

Starfire's world stilled as recognition swept through her and she dropped the emblem. It fell back on the bench with an apologetic clunk, rolling before it dropped to the floor.

She knew where she'd seen that symbol before. She couldn't believe she hadn't recognised it sooner.

But how could he be here? She'd never told anyone the location of Earth, not even Galfore knew where it was. Only Blackfire knew the exact coordinates and her sister wasn't about to share them. Even when Blackfire hated her, she never shared the secret of Earth's location. So how had he found it?

She was overwhelmed by the sudden surge of anger flowing through her. How _dare_ he come here! She warned him! She was willing to forget what he had done as long as he stayed away. As long as he did not try again. And now he was here, on the planet she called home.

_Richard!_

Nightwing needed to know, he would be very angry if she did not tell him immediately and she did not wish for his anger. Nightwing would choose go after him and this time they could do it together. As much as she wanted to protect Nightwing from him, she knew that her chosen was more than capable of protecting himself, even if he was hurting over what had occurred with Speedy.

When he didn't answer, she called again, louder this time. _Richard, please!_

She waited an agonising moment, gathering herself to yell again, when she heard his voice in her head. _Go away._

She pressed on hastily, ignoring him. _Richard, I know-_

_Leave me alone. _His mind voice sounded sullen.

_But, Richard-_

_Stop it._

_I need to-_

_I don't want to hear it today. _Anger was creeping into his voice.

She frowned, struggling not to become angry herself and pressed on. _Please listen, I know what the em- _

_You don't know anything, Starfire, that's the problem. I'm so fucking sick and tired of having to explain things to you. Leave me alone!_ His mind voice was sharp, biting. It lashed at her, cutting deep.

Her heart constricted in her chest and her knees wobbled. She had to grab onto the bench before her to keep from falling. Tears filled her eyes unbidden. She hadn't even asked him to explain anything. Why had he just assumed that was why she was trying to contact him?

She blinked back the tears, now was not the time to show weakness. There was a battle to be had and she needed to have all her strength at her disposal. Besides, he was hurting, he believed he was responsible for Speedy's state, blaming himself for not seeing the signs. He hadn't truly meant to speak with her like that.

"Starfire?" Cyborg called. "You okay?"

She straightened her back and turned to look at him, glancing around the room. There was no need to risk them too. If Nightwing truly wouldn't listen then she would take care of this herself. She could probably be back before she was even missed.

She plastered a smile on her face. "I am fine, Cyborg," she replied with false cheer. "I believe I shall go for a flight, the wind looks truly wondrous. Do you require anything from the City today?"

He frowned at her, his eyes narrowing. "No, thanks. Just be careful out there… You sure you're okay?"

She nodded, summoning a happy memory and floated to the door. Once through she dashed into their bedroom and rummaged around in her cupboard, drawing out a small wooden box. She sighed as she opened it. She really didn't want to wear this armor again, had hoped that she'd been able to leave it behind. But it seemed that the And'r battle suit called to her once more, and if he were truly here, it would make him respond.

She dressed quickly, pulling on the black and gray armor and placing the metal crown against her face, feeling its weight against her skin. She crossed the room and opened the window, pausing at its threshold, one foot up on the sill, wanting to give her chosen one last chance.

_Richard? The crest, it is-_

His voice came quickly, exasperated and spiteful. _God, Starfire, take the fucking hint. Leave. Me. Alone._

She dropped her head, covering her face with her hands. It seemed the discussion they'd had about mean words and hearing her side first hadn't actually meant anything to him. Not that she should have been surprised.

She launched herself into the sky from their bedroom window, hurtling through the air to Jump City.

He would be down there, somewhere. And she would find him.

And she would make him pay.

TTTTT

"So," Beast Boy said, swallowing down the last of his orange juice. "The plan is to go back to Azar, the spirit voice thingy, learn this new meditation thing as fast as possible and then boogie off home?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, a piece of toast halfway to her mouth. "Boogie?"

"You know what I mean," he said with a grin.

"He certainly has a way with words," Arella said with a small smile.

"Well, I can't say much for his brains," Raven deadpanned. "But there is that boyish charm that I find…"

"Irresistible?" Beast Boy teased cheekily, posing for her. "Sexy? Debonair?"

"Do you even know what that means?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

The ears dropped. "Uh… no… saw it in a movie, sounded cool."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"It does mean something nice, doesn't it?" he asked hesitantly, tapping his index fingers together.

"You could say that," Raven replied with a smirk. "But it doesn't really suit you. You're anything but neat, well groomed, sophisticated… well…" She eyed him. "Definitely not the neat part and we're working on the grooming."

"Hey!" Beast Boy complained with a pout and stuck his tongue out at her. "Meanie."

Raven sighed. "Sorry. I'm not looking forward to seeing Cordea today. That 'pet' comment rubbed me the wrong way."

Arella raised her eyebrow. "Cordea has always rubbed you the wrong way ,daughter, try as you might to ignore her. It still puzzles me why you and she share this animosity for one another."

Raven sighed, cradling her cup of tea in her hands. "Cordea was one of those that opposed training me to control my emotions. She would have preferred that I was killed rather than allowing the prophecy to come true. I guess it never sat well with her that Azar trained me and the power that I wield."

Arella shook her head. "You cannot know this for certain. When the monks voted, it would have been anonymous."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy's pale face. "I know for certain, Mother," Raven said, reaching for Beast Boy's hand. "Or don't you remember what Cordea was in charge of teaching me?"

"Telepathy, but I do not see… oh dear…"

Raven's mouth twisted. "Yeah. She deliberately showed me the way she voted. If you ask her, she would say I forced my way into her mind, dragged the information from her. I've never done that in my life. That's not the way my powers work. Yes, I can get into people's minds and read thoughts, but only if they allow me. I can knock them unconscious if I choose, but retrieving information when they don't want me to know? I can't do that.

"Her hatred of me has grown since then," Raven continued . "Probably because I told Azar what had occurred. Didn't sit too well with my teacher. How did Cordea get to wear the red robe if she's not Azar?"

"She was voted in by the Temple. She can be very charismatic when needed, you know this, and her family is very influential. She may not contain the same degree of power as Azar had, but she wields it well. Azar cannot manifest outside that room at present. The people needed a visual representation of her, so Cordea became the new Voice of the Gods."

Beast Boy squeezed her hand. "Hopefully, you won't have to deal with Cordea any more, Rae. We can just go straight to Azar and then hide back here. It's not like she'll be laying in wait for us. But, Rae, if Azarathians are passive, why would they have wanted you killed?"

"Passivity comes in many forms, Garfield," Arella said sagely. "Some Azarathians believed, however wrongly it is, that destroying Raven would have been in everyone's best interest. If she was destroyed under the correct circumstances, Trigon would have been unable to rise." She looked at Raven. "While it is wonderful having you here, daughter, I do not believe that it will take you long to perfect this technique. Perhaps I could journey to Earth and visit your Tower for a while?" Arella gave a small sigh. "You do not know how much I have missed having a simple thing as a bath, or being able to use a microwave to cook, or watching television."

Beast Boy frowned. "Why? Haven't you always lived here?"

"Mother was born on Earth, Gar. She traveled here for protection after I was conceived. And technology doesn't work to well here," Raven explained. "A bath would be considered a luxury."

"Better not bring Cyborg here then."

Raven gave him a small smile. "Cyborg would probably shut down. There is simply too much magic here for technology to work correctly." She looked back at her mother. "I think our friends would really like to meet you. And you can get your technological hit. Pick up some products that you can't get here."

Arella gave a chuckle. "Apples… oh I miss apples. And tofu."

Beast Boy laughed. "A woman after my own heart," he said playfully, causing Arella's cheeks to redden lightly.

Raven rolled her eyes, placing her now empty cup back on the table. "Stop flirting with my mother," she droned, standing.

Beast Boy went red and began to splutter. "But… but I wasn't! I swear! Rae, you gotta believe me!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him before she allowed a smile to cross her face. "C'mon, Gar, we'd better get to Azar."

Beast Boy huffed and got to his feet, glaring at her. "That was mean."

"Funny though," she replied with a smirk. "You should have seen your face." She heard him huff once more as he followed her to the door. "How's the Beast today?" she asked curiously, glancing over her shoulder at him.

He frowned, his eyes going slightly glassy, before he pursed his lips. "Quiet. Not content, but not roaring or anything."

"Hmm," she deadpanned. "I'll have to brush you later."

Beast Boy's ears pricked up and he got a happy look on his face. "Really?" he asked as he opened the front door for her. "Cause that would be-"

"There it is!" a voice bellowed.

"Get it!" another voice bellowed and Beast Boy was suddenly assaulted by numerous hands grabbing at him, dragging him away from Raven. He let out a startled yelp as someone shoved a pair of handcuff bracers around his wrists and he was slammed him up against the wall.

It happened so fast, Raven didn't have a chance to react.

"Stop!" Raven cried as she saw him suddenly being dragged away by the scruff of his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Get your stinking hands off me!" Beast Boy bellowed. He punched one of the people holding him in the head, kicking out at the others until the bracers holding his wrists together emitted an odd crackling sound and he was engulfed in a white light. Sparks danced through his hair as he made a strange gurgle and slumped in the hands that dragged him away.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried, outraged."_Azarath! Metrion! Zinth-"_

A hand clamped over her mouth, another pressed against her forehead and Raven felt a blockage shift over her powers and her head forced backward. Raven looked out of the corner of her eye into the grinning face of Cordea. "Not today, missy. You bring a monster here and I will bring it to justice."

She let out a muffled cry of denial, shaking her head in an effort to rid of Cordea's hand across her mouth.

Cordea leered at her, leaning close to Raven's ear. "It is to them."

Raven looked into the sea of jostling people, looked at their angered faces as they cried and shouted obscenities and thirsted for justice, their fists pumping the air. She instantly recognised this for what it was.

A lynch mob.

"_Mirfaer yorn shar valbyl_!" Cordea cried.

There was a sudden heat in Raven's forehead and everything disappeared.

_**

* * *

**___

_Next Chapter: Who is Starfire after? And has Nightwing learnt his lesson? _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

The air was windy and held a chilly bite, the sun hidden by grey clouds of winter. The people of Jump City meandered around, going about their daily business slowly. They clutched at their overcoats and braced themselves, attempting to avoid the bite of the wind.

Jenny sighed and tucked her pencil behind her ear.

Today was a bad day. Her gas been shut off due to some sort of leak somewhere in her apartment building, she was a day late on the rent because her loser ex-boyfriend had blown it all on alcohol and she'd broken up with him. And now the jerk at table six kept ordering pizza after pizza and scoffing it down and she'd yet to be paid for it.

"You really should go and ask for the money," Jerold said, the manager, his hands already working on another pizza dough. "You shouldn't have allowed him to have so many without paying."

Jenny sighed again. The only reason she'd not asked for payment was because the guy intimidated her. There was something in the way he spoke, the arrogant way he moved that sent shivers down her spine. "Can't you do it?" she asked hesitantly. "He scares me something fierce."

Jerold smiled her kindly. "Sorry Jen-Jen, not today. Orders are piling up. I'll keep an eye on you though." She smiled slightly at the endearment; he was always so sweet to her, more than he seemed to be with the other staff.

Jenny nodded and wiped her hand on her apron and headed out onto the balcony.

She approached the brown haired man sitting at the table at the edge of the balcony timidly. The table was littered with used plates and empty cups. "Excuse me, sir," she said, swallowing her fear. She needed this job more than she was afraid of him.

His strange green on green eyes turned to her and he smirked, placing his black boots up on the table and straightening the gray neckband around his neck. Jenny thought he might have been incredibly handsome once, if it wasn't for the arrogant smirk on his face, the crooked nose, and the wannabe Starfire way he was dressed. "Ahh, the serving wench. Fetch me more of this 'pizza'."

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't do that until you've paid for the ones that you've already eaten."

"Pay? Ahh yes, you people expect payment for services rendered. Unfortunately for you, I do not intend to pay you."

Jenny felt the blood drain from her face. She was going to lose her job over this, not to mention her entire pay packet.

"Now," the man said. "I desire more of this pizza. Fetch me some."

"No sir," Jenny said, desperately trying not to be intimidated. "I can't do that. I won't be getting you anything else until you pay for the ones you've eaten."

The man surged to his feet, snatching Jenny by the neck and lifting her off the ground. Jenny struggled against his iron grip, her hands clawing at his. "Stupid human," he snarled, his eyes glowing green. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Sir! Please!" Jenny cried.

Jerold come running from the inside of the parlor, his face white with fright. "Sir! Put her down!" he bellowed.

Jenny kicked at the man, desperately trying to escape his grasp. The man growled and lifted into the air, holding her over the edge of the balcony. "Cease your struggling, serving wench, unless you wish to be splattered on the pavement below."

Jenny squeezed shut her eyes, forcing her body still.

"Greetings, Torkor," a soft voice said. "Put her down."

Jenny snapped open her eyes. It was Starfire of the Teen Titans, floating just beyond the edge of the balcony. Her normal purple uniform was gone, instead she wore a strange black and gray one in the same style and a metal crown was pressed against her face.

"Princess Koriand'r!" Torkor exclaimed, his demeanor instantly changing. "At last! I did not think you would come."

"Please, sir, put her down," she heard Jerold's voice begging and Starfire held a placating hand out to him.

Starfire cocked her head. "I received your message and here I am. Now place her back on the ground and I will speak with you."

Torkor moved his arm so that Jenny no longer dangled over the balcony edge, but did not release her. "I do not understand your concern for these pathetic offworlders," he said, eyeing her gleefully. "Their bodies are so weak." Torkor's tone of voice changed, somehow he injected sweetness into his voice. "Princess, you do not know how long I have searched for the planet you called 'Earth'."

Starfire did not seem taken in by his tone and Jenny was grateful. "Since the fires you have been setting began only three weeks ago, I do not believe it has taken you long."

"I have been searching for this planet long before the _xhandal_, Princess."

Starfire actually scowled, Jenny never believed their sweet Starfire could produce such a menacing expression. And she wondered why this Torkor kept referring to her as Princess. "I see. Perhaps you would like to explain to me why?"

Starfire started to float backward and Torkor took to the air to float after her. Jenny swallowed and tried to wriggle loose but his grip tightened around her neck again and he cast her a warning glare.

"Your father promised you to me. He asked that I search for you, since you never revealed your location to him and Komand'r was not a dutiful daughter to share such information."

Jenny's eyes darted around. Where were the other Titans?

"How long have you been searching for me?" Starfire seemed to have perfected Raven's monotone and a shiver rippled down Jenny's spine to hear her talk like that. She knew Starfire; she was always so polite and sincere when she and her friends frequented the Pizza parlor. She'd always taken the time to speak with her and chat and Jenny always made sure there was a handy supply of mustard available, even though she really wasn't supposed to.

"For nearly two years. Since your _k'norfka_ received word that you had undergone transformation and your father decided it was time for you to be married." Torkor drifted closer, the hand that wasn't around Jenny's throat reaching for Starfire.

Jenny frowned. Starfire married? But she was Nightwing's. Jenny herself had witnessed them kiss, finally.

Starfire floated backward further and out of reach and alighted in the middle of the street. "Why the fires?"

Torkor shrugged, casting Jenny another scathing glance. "These humans are insignificant. Their buildings react well with our _nyrhandora _devices. It took many of the devices to lure you from hiding, Princess. I knew I had found the correct town when I saw that giant T by the water. Why did you make me wait for you?"

Starfire closed her eyes. "_Nyrhandora_… why did I not see it?" She opened them again, her face hard. "Put Jenny down."

"Jenny?" Torkor asked, glancing at her. "Ahh, this serving wench has a name. Do you feel for her, Princess? Do you wish me to not hurt her?" Torkor landed on the ground still holding her aloft. "Why must you continue to deny your feelings for me, Princess? We are meant to be. And now that Galfore will soon lose the throne, I will become next Grand Ruler and you will be my queen."

Jenny saw Jerold and a few other staff members burst from the doors beneath the balcony.

Starfire's eyes narrowed and she snarled. "Galfore will not lose the throne. And you are not heir."

"Galfore has handled the situation with the Citadel poorly. If it is not resolved soon there will be a coup, and I shall return to my homeland triumphant, with Tamaran's greatest hero as my bride. You and I shall defeat the scourge that is the Citadel and Tamaran will be free. "

Starfire screamed something at him in a strange language and Torkor responded in kind, his hand tightening around Jenny's throat, his eyes glowing that feral green she'd seen in Starfire's eyes. Jenny gurgled, her hands still clawing at Torkor's.

Starfire locked eyes with Jenny and she saw a flicker of fear in them. Starfire was afraid for her and Jenny felt her own fear suddenly multiply.

"You and I will never be. There is a prior claiming. Now put Jenny down."

Torkor growled, a deep sound that reminded Jenny of a tiger, his other hand reaching for Jenny's throat. "You will be mine, Princess. Give yourself to me or I will snap her neck."

Several tears slipped from Jenny's eyes. Her neck hurt from being held by it and she could barely breathe.

"Do you truly believe that threatening to harm my friends will make me feel affection for you?" Starfire asked mildly.

"I already know the lengths you will travel to protect the ones you hold affection for," Torkor snarled.

Starfire sighed and floated toward Torkor. "Very well."

A sick sort of glee lit up on Torkor's face and Jenny fought not to throw up on his hand. She couldn't believe that Starfire would actually sacrifice herself to save her. "No!" she managed to ground out.

"Jenny," Starfire softly said, shaking her head slightly. She held out her hands, placing them onto Torkor's chest before sliding them up to his neck. The glee on Torkor's face grew and his removed one of the hands from Jenny's neck to place it around Starfire's waist.

Jenny was suddenly dropped from Torkor's hand as Starfire rammed her knee into Torkor's groin. He went cross-eyed and turned a strange green colour and folded in on himself as he dropped to the ground.

Starfire turned her furious green eyes to Jenny. "It would be wise to run."

Jenny did as she was told, fleeing as fast as she could, straight into the waiting arms of Jerold.

TTTTT

Starfire waited until the gasping and moaning of Torkor slowed, desperately trying not to rub her leg. Unthinkingly, she'd used the wrong leg to ram him and now her stitches were throbbing painfully. But still, there had been a strange sense of satisfaction that shifted through her when she'd kneed him. She lifted her head, shaking her hair so that it fell away from her face, feeling the light wintry breeze tickle her cheeks.

Torkor straightened up glaring at her menacingly. "If you will not give yourself to me, I will have to make you mine by force!"

She sighed. "Must you always be like this, Torkor? I have already told you that there will never be anything between us, despite what my father told you. I belong to another."

"Robin is dead."

A sinister smile leapt from her lips. "You truly have not been in contact with Tamaran, have you? The remarks about Galfore losing the throne was simply a deception."

He scowled at her. "That is truth. Plyzn told me that himself."

The smile grew wider. "Then I find it interesting that Plyzn has neglected to mention certain details to you. Or perhaps he has his own agenda to employ."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will find out. Now, I tire of this. You will leave this planet at once or I will force you to leave."

He frowned and dropped into a fighting position. "I accept that challenge."

"Good," she snapped, launching into the air at great speed and streaking away. She heard him growl and hurtle after her. She wanted him away from the general population of Jump City, away from the vicinity where the Titan alarms would alert the other Titans to the battle that was being waged.

Unfortunately, Torkor wasn't the least bit accommodating with what she wanted; not that she expected him to be. She was forced forward and smashed into the top floor of a building as his eye beams slammed into her back. Window's cracked beneath her back and she heard the scared screams of the occupants inside as they scattered toward the exits.

He was on her in a moment, pressing her up against the building with his body, one hand encasing each wrist, his knee forcing its way between her legs.

She sighed. "I hope you do not believe that I will be that easy to defeat," she snapped, head butting him. As he released her wrists, she punched him as hard as she could across the face. His head snapped back and he flew through the air, slamming into an opposite building.

There was an almighty crash as his body slammed against the wall and bounced. Starfire wasted no time, dashing through the air and smashing him with double fists in the chest, sending his hurtling to the ground.

On her belt, her Titan communicator began to beep an alarm.

TTTTT

Cyborg looked up as the Titan alarm began to blare and groaned. Of all the days for something to go wrong. He stalked over to the computer. Whoever it was, they would be taken down quickly. Probably without even disturbing whatever dark hole Nightwing had driven himself too. He felt the other Titans and Batgirl gather behind him as he brought up the cameras in the city.

"Oh my fucking God," he exclaimed as the image of a battle appeared on the screen. Recognition flooded through him as he suddenly remembered where he'd seen the symbol on the strange disc Starfire had found. It had been a family crest, the symbol so close to Tamaranian writing that they both had recognised it but couldn't say why.

"What?" Batgirl asked sharply. "What's wrong?"

Cyborg ignored her, his fingers punching away at his console. "Nightwing, get your butt to the common room now."

"Whatever it is can wait," Nightwing replied shortly. "You guys can take care of it."

"Not this we can't. Move!"

"I'm not coming."

Cyborg had had enough. His voice rose to a roar. "Dick, if you're not here in two seconds, I'm going to come down there and kick you fuckin' ass. Move it!"

"What's going on?" Batgirl asked, her voice quickly echoed by Bumblebee's question.

"Is that Starfire?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Cyborg muttered to himself, his fingers tapping deftly on the keyboard as he tried to pinpoint her location, switching from camera to camera until he had one that could see her clearly. "I should've known. She was far to… Fuck, he's going to kill her."

"Who's going to kill her? That guy?"

Cyborg ignored Batgirl once more, frantically pushing the buttons for Starfire's communicator. "Star, please… c'mon…"

"Do we need a portal?" Herald asked.

The Starfire on the screen reached for her belt and opened her communicator. "I do not have the luxury of time, Cyborg," she said, arcing gracefully through the air as she dodged a green eye beam, attaching the open communicator back to her belt and dove toward the one who shot it.

"Get your ass back to the Tower," Cyborg snapped.

"He is my responsibility," she replied blandly as she smacked Torkor across the face, sending him smashing into the ground. She charged after him, slamming double fist into his chest, and Cyborg head a sickening crack through the communicator.

She charged back into the air, firing star bolt after star bolt at Torkor's body, until he, too, shot into the air.

"Why didn't you tell Nightwing it was him?"

The furious green eyes on the screen faltered and Cyborg knew he'd made a mistake as she dropped several feet through the air before managing to correct herself. "I did try," she said softly, her voice etched with pain. "He yelled at me."

"What was so fucking important that it couldn't wait?" Nightwing snapped as he entered the common room.

Cyborg ignored him. "Lure him to the Tower, we'll all help."

"I cannot do that, Cyborg," she replied, dodging a series of blows from Torkor and riposted with a kick across the face.

"Oh god," Nightwing rasped, coming to stand beside Cyborg. He reached across and grabbed Cyborg's arm. "Starfire, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"So, you are now prepared to listen?" Starfire replied tartly, grabbing hold of Torkor's wrist and sending him flying over her shoulder as she twisted her body to toss him.

Nightwing's head practically tore off his shoulders as he swiveled it toward Herald. "I want a portal where they are right now."

Starfire's eyes flashed on the screen and Nightwing groaned in pain, clutching at his head.

Torkor appeared behind Starfire suddenly, grabbing her by the neck and tilted her head back. One hand clawed for her arms, snatching one as she tried to retaliate. His mouth pressed against her ear as he growled something in Tamaranian.

Cyborg sucked in a breath as Torkor licked Starfire's cheek.

Nightwing hissed but Cyborg was startled by the smirk that appeared on Starfire's face.

There was a collective groan from the males in the room as Starfire's free hand snaked down and grabbed Torkor between the legs, yanking sharply. Torkor abruptly releasing her and went white with pain. Starfire growled something in Tamaranian, twisted in the air and slammed the side of her hand against Torkor's neck.

Torkor went glassy eyed and he slumped in the air, held aloft by her hand. Starfire's lip curled with distaste and she wiped her cheek on her glove, shifting her grip to his gorget. Her hand went to her communicator. "I return," she snarled into it and snapped it closed. Cyborg saw her gather herself for speed before she shot from the camera's view so fast she left green energy in her wake.

There was a stunned silence amongst those Titans present in the Tower as they looked toward Nightwing.

"Do you want to explain to me why you let her go after him alone?" Nightwing snarled, his arms folded across his chest.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg snapped, poking his finger at Nightwing. "Don't you dare play the blame game with me. I'm not the one in her mind. You were the one ignoring her."

Nightwing went red, but Cyborg couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. "I did not!"

"She said she tried to tell you and you yelled at her. Wanna explain that?"

"Do not bicker," Starfire snapped, entering the common room, dumping Torkor on the floor. "It will serve no purpose."

"Wow," Kid Flash exclaimed. "That was fast, how'd you fly that fast?"

"I am able to fly at the speeds faster than that of light when necessary," Starfire replied. She pointed to the prone form of Torkor on the floor. "Movement will begin to return to him in a moment; that pressure point will only render him unconscious for a short time. Please detain him until I return. I shall not be long."

"Starfire-" Nightwing snapped.

Her eyes flared green once more and she turned and stalked from the room, leaving a fuming Nightwing in her wake.

Cyborg leveled his sonic cannon at the prone body of Torkor, while Bumblebee's zappers flared with energy.

"So, who is this guy?" Batgirl asked curiously, her fingers filling with batarangs ready to fire.

Nightwing twirled his sticks, his expression hard.

Torkor groaned on the ground, his eyes flickered open and widened as he saw that he was surrounded. He struggled to move his limps, but it was almost as like they were useless appendages hanging limply by his side.

Cyborg prepared to fire. "Give me any excuse," he snapped. "Please… I _so _want to hurt you right now."

"Where is my Koriand'r?" Torkor growled, his eyes flaring green. He thrashed about achieve even the smallest movement of his limbs and Cyborg found himself smirking.

A blue escrima stick impaled itself in the floor between Torkor's legs, causing all those around to jump. "I thought I told you she's not your fucking Koriand'r," Nightwing snarled menacingly.

Torkor narrowed his eyes at Nightwing until recognition dawned and his eyes went wide with fear. "No… you are dead."

Nightwing let out a short, sharp bark of laughter. "Definitely not dead. Although you did try you hardest. Still lost, didn't you. Imagine that, being taken down by a mere, powerless human. Bet that stung."

"Not as much as the nose did," Cyborg commented offhandedly. "His poor good looks. None of the girls will have him now."

"I still have a chance to kill you Robin," Torkor snarled. "Then Koriand'r will be released from your influence and free to join me. Now that I understand why she had me banished from Tamaran."

Nightwing growled under his breath. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull, she doesn't want to be with you. And you are lucky that she didn't have you killed, although I'm getting the feeling your luck may run out when Galfore finds out that you're here."

"This is him," Bumblebee snapped, her zappers flaring as she buzzed in the air. "This is the guy that stabbed you, isn't it?"

Batgirl hissed, the batarangs in her hands multiplying in number. "That's Torkor?"

"That is Torkor," Starfire said, entering the room. She held a strange circular device in her hands that reminded Cyborg of a dog collar.

Torkor panicked as he saw her, the little movement he could create with his limbs making them flail wildly as he tried to edge away from her. "Princess, no… please… you must not."

"I warned you," Starfire snapped, stalking toward him, the device clicking open. "I told you to stay away. To leave me alone. You did not listen, even after I spared your life. Now, you do not have a choice. This is the price you will pay."

"Star, that's not going to kill him is it?" Cyborg asked, his heart catching. Surely she wouldn't?

"Princess, please… anything but that… I beg you." Torkor's tone was frantic.

Starfire got down on her knees, reaching out for Torkor as he desperately tried to scramble backward. "No. It is too late, Torkor." She snapping the collar around Torkor's neck as the Tamaranian went white with fear. "It will not kill him, although he may wish that it will do so." She looked at Cyborg. "You may lower your weapons now. He is no longer a threat."

Cyborg detracted his sonic cannon, activating his console to gather readings on the collar. "Holy shit," he murmured as readings started appearing. "Star, where'd you get your hands on one of these?"

"What does it do?" Nightwing asked, his voice hard.

"It suppresses powers, and by the looks of it, most powers, magical and energy based. I'm detecting traces of magical signatures as well as technology in that. Shit, there's even _xenothium _in that. Something like this shouldn't exist."

"Starfire?" Nightwing asked, a strange tremble in his voice.

She looked at him blandly. "There is only one race that has that kind of technology and they do not share it. That is a Citadelian restraining collar." She looked at Cyborg, her eyes flickering green once more. "It was mine."

"Oh god, no," Cyborg said, his voice breaking. "You wore that."

She nodded, her head held high as she stood. "Yes."

"For three years?" Cyborg asked, his half-mechanical heart making a strange fluttering in his chest.

"It was required," she replied, her voice strangely emotionless. "All slaves must be collared."

There was a startled gasp from Bumblebee and Batgirl, while one of the boys uttered a soft, "No."

"No!" Torkor cried. "You lie! You were never a slave! Your father made you a prisoner of war. You remain undamaged by them. He _swore _to me this."

Starfire snarled. "Undamaged? Undamaged! You do not know the horrors of the Citadel. They forced _elghinn xindar _on me. How can I be anything but damaged?"

Torkor paled at her words, turning away from her, an expression of disgust on his face.

Cyborg swallowed painfully. "But… that would've left you defenseless… they could… oh no…" All the little things Starfire had mentioned suddenly surged to light in Cyborg's mind. How the Citadel thrived on pain. How she'd had a Master. How'd they force-fed her that drug in an effort to have her service them. She had no powers; she went into that place with no powers to protect her.

"Why would you keep that?" Nightwing asked, his voice dull, his hands hanging limply by his sides and Cyborg guessed he hadn't known either.

She locking eyes with Nightwing. "To remind myself that I would never bow to a Master again. Collars are for life, the Masters never knew I could take mine off, something which only myself and one other have ever been able to do. They believed I was contained, meek and mild, that they could do whatever they wanted to me." A strange smile sprung to life on her mouth and Cyborg felt sick. "My Master never knew what hit him." She towered over the helpless Tamaranian. "I imagine you are only just noticing that you can no longer connect with the green energy. You will not feel the joy of flight, or use your strength or eye beams as long as you wear that collar. You are, essentially, the thing you despise the most. You are _powerless_."

It hurt Cyborg to see Starfire acting this way. So harsh and unfeeling. She was normally so gloriously happy and here she was acting like Blackfire. But she was still Tamaranian at her core and Torkor had hurt her deeply when he'd stabbed Robin and Cyborg supposed this was her way of having a little revenge.

Torkor snarled something at her in Tamaranian. Starfire's face twisted and she lashed out at him, the palm of her hand smacking into his nose. There was a dull thump as Torkor hit the floor, unconscious.

Starfire made a small _'humph_' sound and nodded with satisfaction. As she straightened she looked at Nightwing. "I do not have anything to say to you. I attempted to contact you when I realised who it was that had been starting the fires. That disc was his family crest, there are so many on Tamaran. I did not recognise it at first as it has been a while since I deliberately studied the crests. He was using a Tamaranian device to start the fires and make them spread, I should have remembered it. For that I apologise. But I gave _you_ every chance to listen to me, to hear my side first. Perhaps you do not recall your words?"

"I'm beginning to think that Batman was right," Nightwing snarled angrily and Starfire flinched. "You were stupid and reckless and you almost got yourself killed. You should have told Cyborg he was here. We should have gone as a team."

Starfire's eyes flashed. "There was not a single moment when I was not in control of that battle. I am not hurt and I was victorious. And it was not my fault that you would not listen to me!"

Nightwing fists were clenched in anger. "Look how you're fucking dressed! You had time to change into the And'r battle armor. One little word to Cyborg would've been all it took. You're not Koriand'r, the warrior princess here! You're Starfire, the Teen Titan, under my goddamn leadership."

"Why should I have asked Cyborg to relay a message for me? You would have listened to him and not to me?" Pain rippled across her face. "I did not even ask you to explain anything. You requested that I not and I was going to honour that. I know I have always asked you to explain the words of slang and you have never made me feel… but… you said… Richard, that _hurt_." She pressed a hand to her heart, pushing softy against her chest for a moment before her face became hard. "I should not have to 'put up' with that."

Nightwing's face went red and he loomed over her. "Damn it, Starfire, what do you expect me to do? You always push so hard. You don't shut up! It's always the same. Richard this and Richard that in that whiney tone of voice you always use when you ask questions. You've been here for two and half fucking years! You should know these things by now. And now you're in my goddamn head, I can't escape from you!"

Starfire reeled back as though he'd struck her, her face draining of all colour and her eyes dulled.

"Guys," Cyborg said, desperately trying to calm his friends, glancing around at the other Titans who stared at them, their eyes wide, huddling in a group desperately trying not to be noticed. "Maybe you shouldn't do this here."

"Is that what you want, Nightwing?" Starfire asked, her voice suddenly deadly calm. "To escape?"

Nightwing froze and Cyborg actually saw the moment when his brain caught up with his mouth. "I-"

Starfire shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. "It has always been your choice. To keep the _a'tiyk valm_ was your choice, to compete in the _xhandal_ was your choice, the wedding…" She twisted her fingers, before she shoved up her sleeve and retrieved her _e'ara_, tossing it on the floor by his feet. "Your choice. I will do as you asked. I will 'take the fucking hint' and leave you alone." She stalked over to the computer as Nightwing's legs collapsed from under him, his mouth dropping open in shock.

Cyborg smacked Nightwing upside the head. "You dick!" He didn't wait for an answer and followed her, casting Nightwing a glare. "Star, what are you doing?"

"There is something that Torkor said that disturbed me. I must contact Galfore immediately."

"Maybe this isn't the best time," he advised, placing his hand on her shoulder as she sat at the computer, pressing the series of buttons that would connect her to Tamaran. "Maybe you should wait until you have calmed down."

She offered him a shaky smile and placed her hand on his on her shoulder. "I will be fine."

Galfore appeared on the screen. "Koriand'r!" his voice boomed in greeting, smiling brightly. "What do I owe this pleasure? Is this about the wedding? Fyria is beside herself with excitement. She has already begun the preparations. Even Komand'r is caught up in the revelry."

Cyborg saw Starfire grimace, felt her hand clench against his, before she removed it and place both her hands in her lap. Cyborg squeezed her shoulder lightly and retracted his hand.

"No Galfore, I fear that it is not."

Galfore's eyes flicked around. "Greetings, Cyborg."

Cyborg nodded. "Galfore."

Galfore's eyes flicked back to Starfire. "I am sorry, my little _bungorf_. I cannot speak with you for long at this present time." He moved away from the screen for a moment and Cyborg saw several other Tamaranians as well as other races in the background peering at them with both curious and impatient expressions on their faces. "I am currently in negotiations with the planet D'ocpt to add their numbers to our own. Please, be quick."

"Galfore, Torkor has come to Earth."

"What?" Galfore roared, slamming his fists down on something beyond the view of the screen. "Send me the coordinates and I will send a reg-"

"He is contained, do not fear. I need you to answer me truthfully. The war against the Citadel, it goes badly?"

He looked away. "I promised Fyria I would not speak with you concerning the war."

"Since I requested the information, you would not be breaking faith with her in telling me," Starfire said quietly.

Galfore shook his head. "You must not interfere, Princess. I have done my best to keep it from you. You have already given too much to Tamaran. Now is your time to be happy."

Starfire sighed and glanced over at the motionless body of Torkor. "I have information that leads me to believe that there will shortly be a coup."

Galfore echoed her sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, we have also intercepted intelligence of that nature."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Cyborg asked.

Galfore gave him a thin smile. "No, but I am grateful for the offer."

"Have there not been many planets join our cause Galfore? I only several of the races behind you. Could you not request assistance from them?"

"Several of the planets will not join our cause. We are having trouble pressing the attack without them. They are demanding things from Tamaran that I will not give."

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "What are their demands?"

Galfore shook his head. "No. I would prefer-"

"_K'norfka_ Galfore," Blackfire's muttered voice. "You know perfectly well that Kori always finds out. It would probably be better coming from you." She appeared on the screen, hanging over Galfore's shoulder. "Hello, sweetie."

"Greetings, sister. What are they demanding?"

Blackfire's mouth twisted, she said something rapidly in Tamaranian. Cyborg was pretty sure he heard then name 'And'r' in there. Cyborg flicked his eyes to Nightwing, who straightened on the floor and turned his head, his face creased in concentration.

Starfire sighed and rubbed her temples. "I see. And why are they demanding this sacrifice?"

"The generator has been repaired," Blackfire said, dropping her eyes and drawing back from Galfore. "I am sorry, Kori."

Starfire dropped her head, lifted her feet so they sat on the chair and hugged her legs with one arm and Cyborg saw her other hand surreptitiously cover the stitches on her leg and rub lightly. "_Nau_."

"You must not do anything Koriand'r," Galfore said with a stern expression. "Komand'r and I will handle this."

Starfire sighed again, resting her chin in her knees, speaking in length to Galfore and Blackfire in Tamaranian. Her voice was emotionless, it was almost as though Raven had suddenly appeared and was using Starfire's voice. Cyborg narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried to translate her words. Something about a generator, a… tunnel? She was digging? Space? A treaty? She was going to marry? A… fish? No, that couldn't be right. He suddenly wished he'd studied her language harder.

Cyborg watched as Galfore's face became increasingly worried. "Korian-"

Starfire shook her head and continued speaking.

Now Blackfire's face was going pale and shrouded with worry. "Kori-"

She said one final sentence and both Blackfire and Galfore erupted in anger.

"You will do no such thing," Galfore roared loudly.

"That is pure stupidity sister!" Blackfire snapped.

"How could you possibly believe-"

"Neither of us will allow it-"

"And you have not discussed it with-"

"I will be doing this with or without your permission," Starfire snapped, her feet suddenly planted back on the ground, her eyes hard. "Tamaran can either benefit from it or ignore it, but it will be done!"

"Grand Ruler," one of the Tamaranian men behind said. "There is a great wisdom in what the Princess is recommending. It will aid us greatly. If she is willing to sacrifice-"

"She will not be making any sacrifices," Nightwing snapped, getting to his feet and striding over to them.

"It is not your decision, Nightwing," Starfire said.

He froze, blood draining from his face. "I see. Are you at least going to explain to me why I heard the words 'And'r' and 'marriage' in the same sentence?"

Cyborg panicked. "Oh no, you are _so_ not planning on going off half cocked and get married for a stupid treaty again, are you?"

Starfire cocked her head at Cyborg and turned to look back at the screen. "Galfore, I have made my decision. Do what needs to be done. I shall see you shortly."

She reached forward, severing the link between Tamaran and Earth, stopping any further protests Galfore and Blackfire had.

"We need to talk," Nightwing snapped, grabbing onto her wrist, giving her a sharp yank.

She was unmovable, her other hand clamping down on the chair to prevent him from pulling her. "I think we have done all the talking I am prepared to do. I must return to Tamaran."

Nightwing froze. "You're leaving me?" he asked, his face going white. "Star, you can't be serious. It's just a stupid fight. We can work through this. We always do."

Starfire looked pointedly at the _e'ara_ still lying on the floor. "I am giving you a choice, an escape. Do with it what you will. But I must return to Tamaran. I have a duty to my people."

"What are you going to do?" Cyborg snarled. "Marry for a treaty? That's insane, Starfire!"

She raised her chin. "What I will do will enable Tamaran to win the war."

"That's fucking stupid, Star!" Nightwing snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "You're my chosen, there's a law! You can't go and get married to someone else. I can't believe you're even thinking about this, Starfire! Of all the stupid, idiotic, brain dead ideas, this has to be the worst. "

She frowned and shoved him, standing so that he wasn't looming over her anymore. "And again with the swearing at me! Diplomatic marriages are outside _xhandal_ rules. This is what you wanted is it not? A chance to be free of me? All I wanted from you was heart trust."

"Heart trust? Heart trust!" He stabbed a finger at her. "Fuck you, Starfire. You're going back to Tamaran to get married for a goddamn treaty. How is that heart trust?" He threw his hands up in the air. "And you know what? Do whatever you want. I don't care. If you want to throw everything away, fine. Just fucking great. I won't stand in your way. Do whatever you fucking want. Just don't expect me to still be here when you want to come back." He stomped off out of the common room.

Starfire looked after his retreating form sadly. "I do not believe I will be coming back," she whispered.

_**

* * *

**__Next Chapter: Is she really leaving? And a lynch mob._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You're _not_ going!" Cyborg snapped, grabbing Starfire by the shoulders and shaking her roughly. "He wasn't serious. You can't do this to us, to him. You can't go back and marry just because your people need a treaty. Renounce the throne; renounce Tamaran if you have to, you've threatened that before. Just don't do this, it ain't right."

Starfire looked at Cyborg, her eyes tearing. "Oh, Cyborg," she said softly with a shake of her head. "I do not go back to marry. I cannot unless he chooses to break the _e'ara_. Nightwing did the jumping to conclusions." She lifted her hands to touch his arms at the elbow. "Yes, there was a request for an And'r hand, but it was not for _my_ hand. Komand'r is the eldest And'r, even though I am heir. She should not be forced into marriage when there is another way… and I have another way. Besides, I would never betray him like that, I have told him this and I wonder why he has forgotten that so quickly. I return Tamaran for an entirely different reason. I am going to do what my people have failed to do for many generations. I will stop the Citadel."

"How?" Cyborg asked, his eyes narrow.

She dropped her eyes. "I cannot tell you, the less you know, the better you shall be."

Cyborg closed his eyes. "Starfire-"

"I am not going to kill any of them, Cyborg. You have my word on this." She placed a fist to her heart. "I am the key to the ultimate defeat of the Citadel and I have held this secret for too long. They must either agree to a treaty or be wiped out by my people."

"I'm coming with you," he said instantly and Batgirl sucked in a breath at the intensity in his face.

"No." Her voice, while soft, was firm.

"You're not waging war on the Citadel alone Starfire, that's suicide," Cyborg snapped.

She gave a small snort. "It is not my intention to die, but to give my people a chance to live. It will be the last thing I shall do for Tamaran and then I shall return here…" She looked pointedly at the _e'ara_ lying on the floor. "If he chooses not to break it." She sighed. "He needs time to think, to discover if he truly wishes to be with me. Perhaps the distance will help him and perhaps it will not. But I cannot take you with me, brother, I will not ask this of you and the people of Earth need you here."

"What do you want me to do?" Cyborg asked, dropping his hands from her shoulders.

"Nothing," Starfire said, giving him a hug. "Be there if he requires it. Apologise to Raven and Beast Boy for me. Be the brother to the Titans that I know you can be." She removed herself from his arms. "I will return once this is over, even if it is just to say goodbye. But I must go."

"What?" Cyborg cried, his face frantic. "Now? Right now?"

Starfire nodded. "I must. It is better this way. I cannot..." She looked as though she was going to say something and changed her mind. "I must leave immediately. I _have_ to do this, I am the only one that can."

"But… you _can't_ go," Bumblebee cried, her face pale. "Not like this. It was just a stupid fight. He loves you, Starfire."

"You shall see me again," Starfire said, limping over to Bumblebee and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I will return. We will have many more of the girls nights."

Bumblebee threw her arms around Starfire, hugging her tight. "You take care of yourself, Star."

"Look after yourself, Starfire," Aqualad said quietly and she inclined her head to him.

"Girl," Cyborg said, pulling her into another hug and clutching at her. "Watch your back."

"I shall see you soon, Cyborg."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes at Starfire as she limped toward her, spotting several droplets of blood on her injured leg, but pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being. "This isn't right, Starfire," she exclaimed. "You shouldn't have to go. They can't make you!"

"It is my duty," Starfire softly said. "I must protect my people." She leaned in close and wrapped her arms around Batgirl's neck. "He will be very sad. Please do not let him retreat."

"I promise," Batgirl whispered quietly. "I'll look after Dick."

Starfire touched her face. "I thank you, but I was referring to Cyborg."

Batgirl felt a blush creep along her face. "I'll look after both of them."

Starfire nodded and pulled away.

"I don't understand," Kid Flash said. "It's not fair."

"No," Starfire said, gifting him with a hug. "It is not." She dropped her arms from him, touching the twins lightly on the head and smiled at Herald.

"There isn't anything we can say or do to keep you here is there?" Cyborg asked mournfully.

Starfire shook her head as she heaved Torkor's still body up in her arms, draping him over her shoulder and looked back at Cyborg. "I am sorry but no. I must go. Tell him… _D'omegatro._"

"Do you want him to break the _e'ara_, Starfire? Do you want to be free of him?"

She shook her head. "No. That is not my desire. But if it is his then I will accept that." She sighed and her eyes filled with tears again. "I do not wish to marry him if there will always be this doubt in his mind. If… if he comes to me on Tamaran… then I will know… and… just… just tell him that and _d'omegatro_. He will understand."

Starfire glanced over at the closed common room door and dropped her eyes sadly to the metal band on the floor. Batgirl saw a tear trickle down Starfire's cheek as she looked back up at Herald. "Can I trouble you for a portal to Tamaran? I do not wish to spend more time with this _torglof_ than is necessary," she said indicating Torkor.

Herald looked at Cyborg for confirmation and Batgirl saw him nod slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until he cools down, Star?" Cyborg asked, and Batgirl knew he was just trying to keep her here. "He's going to be kicking himself."

She shook her head as Herald's trumpet rang out. "I believe I need to do this for me as well." She looked sadly at the door once more. "What is it that humans say? If you love something enough, you must set it free?"

"If it comes back then it was meant to be," Cyborg said sadly. He put a fist to his heart and bowed at the waist. _"D'tark hurda." _

Starfire looked surprised before she returned his gesture. _"D'tark hurda," _she said, smiled and stepped through the portal.

"Come back, Star," Cyborg said as he looked at the spot where she'd stood only moments ago. "Don't anyone touch that," he mumbled, pointing at the _e'ara_ and walked over to the window, staring vaguely out into the distance.

Batgirl felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bumblebee regarding her. "My team will take any alerts today, although I don't think I'll be able to overrule Nightwing if he chooses to fight." She glanced over at Cyborg. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I think he needs a friend."

"I can try talking to Nightwing," Kid Flash said.

Batgirl shook her head. "He won't respond. Not for a while. Best to just leave him be." She looked over at Cyborg. "I'll talk to Cyborg."

Bumblebee nodded and removed her hand and Batgirl crossed the room to stand beside companionably Cyborg. She gazed out onto the ocean surrounding the tower, waiting to see if he wanted to speak.

"_D'tark hurda," _he said sadly after a time. "It's a saying for warriors as they go into battle. It means 'fight well', but it can also mean 'to the death' or 'fight with honour'. We'll know the instant anything happens to her, he'll just go nuts." He closed his eyes. "Starfire's going to war and I just let her go."

Batgirl placed a hand on Cyborg's arm. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "We fought so hard to get her out of that place. And she's going back in."

"The Citadel?"

"Yeah."

Batgirl dropped into silence once more, allowing her hand to fall to her side, knowing that there was really nothing she could say that would help.

Cyborg sighed, reached down and took her hand in his own and intertwined their fingers his eyes still gazing out at the ocean.

TTTTT

Beast Boy groaned.

His blood pounded through his head, sending a throbbing pulse surging down his spine with each beat of his heart. His limbs felt heavy, weak. His shoulder burned like someone had placed hot coals against his skin and neglected to remove them. His skin tingled and he felt the sickening sense of magic restraining him.

He groaned again, suddenly aware that his hands were bound together and strung up above his head and he was dangling on something hard and wooden. Cool breeze tickled against bare skin. There was something rough around his neck.

There was a sudden intake of breath before gasping and shrieking started.

He jerked his head up as piercing shrieks rang in his ears and his feet found purchase on the wooden floor. His head swam dizzily and his vision was double, until everything shifted sharply into focus.

A sea of scared faces stared up at him. He was standing on a podium in the middle of a huge open courtyard. His hands were bound in those strange bracer like handcuffs that had somehow shocked him when he'd tried to shift and strung up with a chain. He'd been stripped of his clothing and stood clad only in his uniform pants.

White marble columns towered toward the roof of the buildings that edged the courtyard; each column was draped with a red flag, a strange symbol on it that Beast Boy couldn't recognise.

A hooded monk in blue stood to the side of the podium, his hand resting on a lever.

Raven. Where was Raven?

He looked around wildly, spotting what looked to be like a viewing deck not far away. It towered out of the sea of frightened faces and Beast Boy could see any number of blue robed people standing on it, one red robed and two white.

Raven.

She stared back at him, her face blank, but her eyes; they were scared and tearing. A strange red symbol glowed on her forehead; the same symbol glowing on Arella's as she also stood blankly by Raven's side.

"What the hell is going on here?" Beast Boy snarled, straining against the bonds. He did not dare try to shift again and risk being knocked unconscious once more by whatever magic existed in the bracers. Who knows what would have happened when he woke. If he woke.

The Beast within him somehow understood the danger they were in, watchful, waiting, ready to surge the moment he gave the word. It had tried to come out before when the hands were grabbing for him, and having been shocked for its efforts was now much more careful.

The thing around his neck tightened as he tried to move forward and Beast Boy flicked his eyes at it. It was a brown rope. His eyes followed it disbelievingly; it was attached to a wooden pole that stood over the top of the podium he was on, the chain attached to his bracers also looped loosely across the top of the pole.

Fear bolted through him.

"Creature," the red robed woman called and Beast Boy narrowed his eyes as he recognised Cordea's voice. "You are charged with malicious and grievous harm to the people of Azarath. You harbour a great evil within you and you have done a great wrong to our people. We, the Monks of Azarath, sentence you to be cleansed."

He glanced up at the pillar looming ominous above him. "Hanged, you mean."

"You shall hang by the neck until you no longer move and then your demonic carcass shall be burned."

Beast Boy did the only thing he could and laughed. "Demonic? Are you stupid? I'm not demonic."

"Your skin is green, your ears are pointed and you bare fangs at us," Cordea called. "There is an evil inside you and we sense that you do not show us your true form, even now."

Beast Boy stared at her in disbelief. "What kind of game are you playing? This isn't funny. Let me go. What have you done to Raven?"

"We have done nothing to Raven. She is under your influence and once you have been cleansed she will return to normal."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "You're demented, you know that right? You kill me and you do know what's going to happen once you release Raven from whatever spell you're holding her under. And believe me, I know magic when I feel it. I've had it cast on me my entire life, trying to cure my side effects. I can _smell _that spell from here. She's gonna go all ragey on your sorry ass. Azarath gonna be a big puddle of goo when she's done." He paused and let out a sharp bark of laughter. "That's what you want, isn't it, Cordea? Raven to do that, react to my death? Then you can contain her or whatever you plan to do and claim the glory for yourself? Imagine how great you'd be, taking down the person that took down Trigon."

Something flickered in Raven's eyes, he was sure of it, a proud light shone and he could see her struggling against the spell that held her. He just had to last a bit longer, taunt Cordea a bit more and she would break free.

There was a murmuring amongst the crowd and people looked at each other in confusion.

"Do not listen," Cordea called, holding her hand up. "It seeks to sway you with its words. Once it ceases breathing, you will all see the demon in its true form."

"You wanna see my true form?" Beast Boy snarled. "Don't you have magic spells and stuff? You could _make_ me show my true form, while I'm alive and breathing. Don't these people deserve to see what kind of _monster _I truly am?"

One of the monks in blue moved forward. "Azar, there is wisdom in what it speaks. It would be better for the people to see a demon being cleansed, rather than one that looks and speaks as though it were human."

Beast Boy's lips curled into a smile. He could almost feel the rage emanating from Cordea over this. She wouldn't dare risk not transforming him, cause then the people might see it as a sense of weakness. He just hoped this plan wouldn't backfire and the transformation permanent so that he'd lose his shapeshifting ability.

"Very well," Cordea snapped. "I will cast a remove illusion spell on it."

"No way, dude," Beast Boy snapped back. "How do I know you won't cast a 'create illusion' spell. You'd want this to be done properly wouldn't you? No seed of doubt?"

Cordea's anger became liquid like, he could see it dripping off her body.

"Azar," another monk in blue said, stepping forward. "I have a spell that might serve. It is designed to show one's true form for a short time. I had planned to present it to the Monks so we might place barriers around the temple that would detect and revert demons to the forms they were born with for a while. It will strip any illusions, magical enhancements or mutations within the demon."

Beast Boy fought to withhold a smirk. That was even better. His only fear was that since he wasn't a demon, it wouldn't make him appear as though he hadn't been inflicted with Sakutia. But then, if he didn't change either, wouldn't that prove he wasn't a demon?

Cordea nodded. "Very well."

"Hey… wait… won't these stupid cuffs prevent you from changing my form? I don't wanna get shocked again."

Cordea snorted. "Creature, those bracers prevent _you_ from shifting form, not us making you shift. You shall not be shocked again, nor will you _trick_ us into removing them."

The monk stepped forward and Beast Boy braced himself.

"_Ostendo, fidlis, __duco!_"A blue ball of light formed in the monk's hands as he waved them through the air in arcing motions and extended his hands, thrusting them toward Beast Boy.

The ball of light hit him directly the chest.

Beast Boy had never felt so much pain. Even the constant probing and pain produced for the countless doctors that had tested his body could not compare with this. Being shot three times in the back was a walk in a park. This pain raced through his blood stream, ignited his flesh, and scorched his skin. His limbs seemed to catch fire, muscles quivering and convulsing. A scream tore from his throat and his vision went blue as the ball engulfed his form. He could feel his body twisting and changing and he feverishly hoped that it wasn't changing into something else. His ears stung, the base of his spine ached and his teeth throbbed.

The instinct to change into the Beast was overwhelming. It demanded to be released, desperate to protect both the boy and their mate. But Beast Boy sensed it wouldn't take over until he gave the word, in case those bracers shocked the Beast again. It was actually starting to listen to him, trust him.

The light dimmed and Beast Boy slumped, hanging limply against the bonds that held him. He panted harshly as he tried to control the sobs of pain that wracked his body.

The crowd sucked in a startled gasp of breath and the murmuring started.

"No, it cannot be," a voice cried.

"It is impossible," another yelled.

"What manner of trickery is this?" a third called.

Beast Boy moved almost timidly, looking at himself, staring in wonder at the pink skin, the normal looking hands and feet. He knew his hair would be blond once more, knew the fangs were gone as he ran his tongue over his teeth.

He looked back at the podium opposite him, smirking. The monks staring back at him in shock.

"Ha! Told you! I'm human," he called triumphantly. "Completely human! I just have some side effects to a medicine I took as a child! I have unstable DNA, that's why I can change my form. This is the form I was born with."

"But the evil inside… we sensed it. We've seen it," the monk who cast the spell on him blurted.

"Add green gunk radiation to unstable DNA and you get more side effects. You get the thing I call the Beast. Its instinct, my instinct in its basic form. If I love, it loves, if I protect, it protects. You stand there and you tell me that I hurt Azarath. Tell me, how many of you got hurt? How many of you died?"

The crowd begun to murmur and voices began to call out.

"You gave my child nightmares!"

"You destroyed my market cart!"

"My home no longer has a roof!"

"You trampled over my garden!"

"There are huge claw marks in our roads!"

Cries of "Monster!" and "Demon!" echoed around the courtyard.

Beast Boy shook his head, raising his voice to cast it over the crowd. "None of you got hurt! None of you! All your moaning and whining over houses and roads and stuff and none of you realise it could have been so much worse. I was careful! That stuff's easy fix. Kill me now and that you probably won't live to regret it!"

"But Azar said you attacked her!" someone called.

"Bullshit!" Beast Boy snapped. "She attacked me. Have a look at my goddamn shoulder! I was just trying to protect my girl and she called me a pet! Said I wouldn't understand! Just cause I can transform into animals, doesn't mean I _am _one."

The whispering and murmuring of the crowd grew, several people casting worried glances back at Cordea and the other monks.

"God, how would you people react if Starfire comes here?" Beast Boy continued. "She's different. She has orange skin... Oh my god. Scary stuff, and she can fly and shoot star bolts… let's hang her too…. And Cyborg, he's part machine. Ohh, I know, let's take him apart, see what makes him work. I bet even Nightwing will be looked at funny and yet you don't even blink with Raven." He looked up at her, seeing a tear trickle down her cheek. "A very wise person once told me that it didn't matter what you had inside, it was knowing when to let it out. My girl is part demon and I don't care. She's saved me more times than I can count, more times that was probably worth it. She's gotta great evil inside too and yet she one of the most hopeful, lovely people I have ever met. She cares. She loves. And for some stupid reason that I can't quite figure out, she loves me."

The corner of Raven's mouth shifted upward and the symbol on her forehead began to flash.

"Why is it you accept her and not me? We came here for help. Because Azarath is her home. Because Raven wants to be able to feel things the rest of you take for granted. She wants to laugh and have fun. She wants be able to express those emotions, to feel anger and hate and love without worrying about who those emotions will hurt. And you know what your Azar does? She makes me shift into the Beast to prove that it's not evil. She questions us. She taunts us, calls us names, shots at us with arrows, and chases us out windows at the top of the Temple. She hurt us! Azarathians claim to be passive, how is _this _passive?"

"Enough," Cordea bellowed, thrusting forward a hand to point at him. "You mock our ways, seek to sway the good people of Azarath with your foul magic and demon trickery. You will be cleansed!" She nodded to the monk standing on the podium beside Beast Boy.

Beast Boy felt a ripple of fear tickle down his spine. The chain suddenly dropped and he had to catch himself from the added weight of the chain on his bracers. His eyes snapped to Raven's, holding her frightened gaze, determined to put as much love as he possibly could into that one last, fleeting look. Desperately wanting her to know how much he truly loved her. "Raven-"

He heard the dull thunk of the lever being pulled.

The world dropped away from beneath his feet.

His bound hands clawed at the rope around his neck, his whole body jerking as it abruptly caught the weight of his body. Suddenly precious breath escaped his chest in a startled grunt. The rope burned around his throat, his hands fumbling at it as he tried to loosen the knot, tried to dig his fingers underneath it enough so that he could breathe. A part of him was thankful that his neck had not broken from the drop, the other part trembled in fear, for now he was in for a slow death.

It was pointless.

Every wriggle he made, every motion and movement only served to tighten the noose around his neck.

Stars danced before his eyes. His lungs burned. His limbs started to feel heavy. Blood pounded in his head, trapped there by the rope. His legs kicked and convulsed of their own accord, as though by their movement he could walk on air.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd faced death hundreds of times and it was never like this. Never a mob of people that screamed for his death. Never a loved one watching helpless, trapped and bound within an incantation she could not break. Never a psycho woman that had it in for him with no obvious reason why.

Images flickered before his eyes. Waking up with green skin after his father had injected him with an experimental serum in an attempt to save his life. Morphing into an animal for the first time, a mongoose to protect his mother from a snake, but that had been a subconscious effort on his part. Morphing into an animal for the very first time willingly, a form he was the most comfortable at expressing, the tiny green cat with the overlarge eyes, that he'd done to comfort his mother after her pet cat had died.

He remembered the years of painstaking experiments that had been conducted on him to try and discover how he'd survived his illness so it could be used to help others. And the prodding and probing to determine why he had the ability to shift into animals, why he had a tail. He was so thankful when he discovered he could leave that behind.

He remembered the sounds of his parent's screams as the boat capsized, his mother screaming at him to save himself. If only he'd practiced shapeshifting more. If only he could shift into something larger than he was, he knew he could have saved them. And that thought had haunted him for a very long time.

He fondly remembered King Tawaba, a friend of his parents and chief of the local tribe who had raised him after their deaths. But the tribe's witch doctor Mobu, had hated his family so much that he arranged for two Americans to kill him in exchange for Mobu revealing the whereabouts of a treasure filled temple. The temple had collapsed around them and the Americans had stolen him in an effort to have him commit crimes for them. They had eventually killed each other out of greed and Beast Boy had been sent to stay with Nicholas Galtry.

Nicholas Galtry had been the attorney who'd been in charge of the Logan estate and he was not happy that Beast Boy survived, wanting the estate for himself. The murder plot had been foiled by the Doom Patrol, and Beast Boy had known family again for a short time.

Not that it lasted.

Mento was always on his back for disobeying orders. Beast Boy had tried, countless times, to do the right thing, but it was never good enough. Not for Mento. The mission was always more important than lives, and Beast Boy just couldn't lose anyone else that he loved, risking his life again and again to save the Doom Patrol instead of obeying orders.

And then he met the Titans.

Robin, the boy wonder, the youth who understood loss as much as he did but expressed it differently, who was broody and obsessive but cared about people. Starfire, the exotic looking beauty with strange customs and sayings, an innocence and a fire about her who had become like a sister to him. Cyborg, the cybernetic man, whose good humor and appalling taste in meat, had evolved into his best friend, his brother.

Terra, the traitorous earth mover. He'd loved her, not in the way he loved Raven, but there had been love there. She could have been something special, if she'd just allowed them to help her.

And Raven, his Raven, the dark sorceress who'd hidden herself away behind an emotionless screen much like his prankster identity. Whose dark eyes and sorrow lured him like a moth to the flame. Whose timid smile had warmed his heart, whose shy declaration of love had made his heart sing.

He loved her so much. And she was being tortured with by watching him die, struggling to free herself.

All he wanted to do was help Raven. Have her be able to live a normal, emotion filled life. He wished he'd taken her up on the offer to take him home, but then anything could have happened to her. It might have been her standing up here instead of him. She would never have returned home and he would never have known why.

There was one last thing he could do. One last hope so that he would not have to endure a slow death. He could shift, allow the bracers to knock him unconscious, so that he would not have to live his last few moments in pain. But that would be giving up, admitting defeat. He just had to give Raven as much time as possible, hold on for as long as he could.

And suddenly there was a new kind of pain as he felt his body shifting back into its now natural form. He saw through the rapidly dimming lights as his skin flushed green, felt the prick of a fang against his lips, the wiggle of his tail down the back of his legs.

His tail.

His muscles screamed in protest and his neck ached with every movement, but he managed to twist his body. His tail wrapped itself around the rope above his neck and heaved.

The weight on his neck removed as he dangled half upside down by his tail allowed him to claw the rope away from his neck enough to draw one ragged breath.

Magic bolts were suddenly exploding around him and he knew he would not last much longer. One direct hit to his tail and it would all be over. He would drop once more and would not find the strength to raise himself again.

"Raven!" he cried hoarsely, his throat protesting.

And amazingly he heard her answering cry. "_Garfield_!"

He managed to look up at her just in time to see that symbol on her head shatter. Black energy surged from her fingertips, encasing him in its embrace.

The rope around his neck unraveled and he gulped in air, drawing in as much as he possibly could. The bracers broke and were pulled away, shredding themselves into tiny pieces, before the energy gently placed him back on the wooden podium.

He wobbled on unsteady feet, the ground lurching uncontrollably beneath him. Raven's powers still held him upright before the powers abruptly shifted and it was her own hands that steadied him. A soothing hand caressed his neck; it growing warm under her soft fingers as her healing powers flowed through him. Breathing became easier, his throat not so raw and he slumped against her in relief.

They slouched to the ground, Raven unable to support his weight. The hands shifted, encasing his chest, pressing his back against her chest as she drew him in, her legs on either side of his body. He closed his eyes in sheer exuberance of being alive, his head dropping back onto her shoulder, drawing in breath after breath.

She whispered his name, over and over again, her hands caressing his chest, stroking and soothing, protecting him from harm as she allowed her healing powers to wash over him.

The loving hands that held his chest suddenly clenched in anger.

"How dare you," Raven snarled, her voice dripping with malice. "How dare you hurt him like this! I _told _you he wasn't a demon! Azar knew this; she trusted me. You are nothing more than a sham, Cordea, a figurehead. You have no right to perform this sort of ceremony, on a _human _nonetheless. More to the point, there is not a power in Azarath right now that can stand up to me, no matter what trickery you might have had up your sleeve. Your spell has been subdued; you will _never _be able to cast that on me again. And you have tried to kill my boy. That is unforgivable. _Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos_!"

Beast Boy snapped open his eyes as a multitude of black strands surged from Raven and he felt the dark chill of her powers spread to encase them both. He glanced over at the podium where Cordea and the other monks stood, seeing the symbol on Arella's forehead suddenly flash and shatter as a tendril of black energy encased her waist, lifting her away and spiriting her to safety. Several of the monks cowered in fear, desperate to flee the seeking strands of energy. Others were shielding, ducking behind yellow shields of crackling energy.

Several snake like strands of black energy struck a crackling yellow shield that had been erected before Cordea, lashing at it again and again and Beast Boy heard Raven growl.

A column rumbled and collapsed as a spike of Raven's powers slashed at it, scattering the people below before she picked up chunks of marble and hurled it at Cordea's shield.

The crowd began shrieking and cowering in terror, and Beast Boy knew there would be a stampede any moment. People would get hurt, possibly killed, there were so many in the courtyard.

Beast Boy twisted his head, startled to see Raven's cloak rapidly shifting crimson again, the four glowing eyes appearing out from beneath her hood.

"Rae, babe, don't do this," he rasped. He took her hands and cradled them weakly in his, pointing her palms skyward. "Too many innocents here. Remember what Azar said. Take the rage and allow it to flow through your body and out your hands."

"Balance it with love," she whispered into his ear.

"You can do it," he whispered back. "Just don't forget to shield."

The black energy disintegrated as a red ball suddenly forced its way into existence above the palm of Raven's right hand and Beast Boy smiled encouragingly. She'd managed to create it faster this time.

He could feel the quiver of her left palm above his as she tried to concentrate on her love. She'd always had problems expressing that particular emotion and he'd had to help her last time. But he was pretty sure Azar had helped him too and he had no idea where to start this time.

There was one thing he could do, one thing that could help her. He turned his head toward hers, raising it from her shoulder and cupped her cheek with his hand. He placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

The effect on her was immediate. Tension drained from her body and Beast Boy saw a sudden flare of light even through his closed eyes. He peeked them open, happy to see the ball of white energy that floated above her palm. The ball pulsed and grew and Beast Boy pulled away, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Raven smiled dreamily at him. She blinked and looked back toward the balls of light nestled in her palms. "Thanks," she said quietly, black energy encasing both her hands as she brought the balls of light together.

He shifted in her arms again, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes, his body sagging tiredly. He felt like he could sleep for a week and not get enough.

He felt Raven's hands on his chest once more, gently running her fingers across it as she reaffirmed that he was alive. He shuddered, feeling goose bumps tumble over his skin and he heard something that could have passed for a hysterical giggle come from Raven.

"Seize them!" a voice bellowed and Beast Boy snapped his eyes open again and the Beast roared within him. But another surge of pain cascaded through him as he tried to shift into the Beast and it reeled back, secreting itself back into the dark corners of his mind, watchful, waiting.

Cordea was standing on the podium opposite, a ball of yellow energy dancing in her outstretched hand as she pointed to them. Raven's hand snapped up instantly, casting a huge shield before them.

"You will do no such thing," Arella snapped, striding through the courtyard. "Cordea, you have broken faith with our god by attempting to prosecute an innocent human as a demon. I denounce you as Azar. Who will stand with me?"

"I also denounce Cordea as Voice of the Gods," a voice said, a shimmering, transparent image of a woman in red appearing before Raven and Beast Boy, standing between them and Cordea.

Cordea gasped in shock. "You cannot be here! You are confined to the throne room."

"No, Cordea," Azar said serenely. "Thanks to Raven, I am free of your spell that bound me there. You have broken faith, in many more ways than just this one and you must pay the consequences. I am ashamed of you, child. You were one of the best, but your blind hatred of the spawn of Trigon has overruled your judgment. You have not been able to see that she is also the child of Arella, a child of Azarath and the good that flows through her veins. You endangered the life of her chosen companion, when he had naught but good intentions. I banish you from Azarath. You may never return. _Exsilium de Azarath_ !"

There was a sudden shriek of anger as a brilliant white light enveloped Cordea, disappearing as quickly as it came. The only thing that remained in the place where Cordea had stood was the crimson cape that signaled the wearer was Azar.

Azar turned to them. "Raven, Beast Boy, I apologise for what you have been put through today. I am glad that you were able to release your rage safely, but you do still need work on expressing your love." She smiled. "But not today. Today you must rest, for it does seem that Beast Boy is exhausted."

Beast Boy gave her a wiry smile. "Sorry."

"Do not apologise, you have tangled against death and won. That would leave most exhausted. Rest, I shall see you both tomorrow." She turned back to the monks assembled. "I shall announce the new Azar tomorrow. You were allowed to choose one of you to replace me and your choice was flawed. I shall determine my successor, for I can see into all your hearts. Dismissed."

Azar turned back toward them, inclining her head discretely before she simply faded from view.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief into his ear; her hands squeezed him gently. "Do you think you can walk? Or should I transfer us to my room?"

Beast Boy grunted. "Don't know about you, Rae, but I don't wanna move."

She gave a small, and somewhat hysterical giggle and wrapped them both in her cape.

_**

* * *

**_

_Next chapter: Beast Boy and Raven repercussions!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Beast Boy bolted for the bathroom the instant Raven released him from her cloak. Raven sighed, hearing him emptying the contents of his stomach. She'd known he would react like that, his body already weakened by the near death experience, one more burst of magic would have been too much to handle. But now he'd be embarrassed about it now, when he should be concentrating on resting.

She kicked off her boots and tossed her cape and belt aside, walking into the bathroom when the heaving stopped. She turned the shower on, testing the water for him, placing a new pair of boxers and pants on the small bench.

He watched her through glazed eyes as he slumped against the toilet. "Sorry, Rae," he slurred.

"Not your fault," she said quietly, flushing the toilet. "Can you stand? Or shall I levitate you into the shower."

He chewed his lip. "I… um… can do it."

"Take your pants off first," she whispered, her face red. "Leave your boxers on."

He didn't even seem to notice her embarrassment as he did what she told him to. She smiled encouragingly and watched while he crawled into the shower, clad in a pair of green 'Incredible Hulk' boxers. She smiled at seeing those, shaking her head, not that she hadn't expected something like that, but it was just so… undeniably Beast Boy it was actually comforting to her.

She knelt down on the floor beside the shower, rolling back the long sleeves of her leotard as he gargled and spat several mouthfuls of water, obviously trying to rid himself of the aftertaste. She fetched his toothbrush for him and a wash cloth with her powers, levitating them into the shower for him.

"You're not gonna wash me, are you?" Beast Boy asked after he'd cleaned his teeth and Raven could sense his discomfort.

"No," she said timidly. "I… just need to touch you."

"Oh…" he replied quietly, taking her hand in his. "Yeah, me too." He sighed and rested his head back against the wall. "God, I was so scared then. I thought…" He squeezed his eyes shut and Raven clutched at his hand.

"I know," she said soothingly, trying to keep him calm.

"That is _not_ how I wanted to die, not like that, not strung up like some sort of animal in front of all those people that thought I was some sort of monster. Oh god..." He let out a strange gurgling sob. "I couldn't shift, couldn't move. That spell that guy threw at me _hurt_. Hurt so much. Still hurts-"

Raven moved her other hand to his chest, allowing her healing powers the trickle through her fingers, probing gently. There was little she could do against this sort of magically induced trauma, besides ease the ache a little. It was a magical echo of pain, more than anything else.

Beast Boy was still speaking. "-you were watching and I couldn't reach you..." A tear trickled down his cheek and Raven felt an answering tear on her own. "I just wanted to help you."

Raven swallowed painfully. "I'm so sorry, Gar, I couldn't break that spell in time. I was fighting so hard, with everything I had, and every time you confronted Cordea you weakened the spell she'd cast on me. But it wasn't enough, I couldn't stop it. I'm so sorry."

He squeezed her hand, tilting his head so he could look at her, his green eyes filled to the brim with emotion. "Not your fault. We couldn't have known that she'd do something like that. And I watched you fight so hard to break that spell. You were there for me when it mattered, I knew you would be. I just had to hold on."

She scrambled into the shower and threw her arms around his neck. She needed, wanted to get as close to him as possible. Needed to hold him in her arms. His legs dropped flat to the ground with a wet slap and she straddled him unthinkingly, pulling his body toward hers so that his head now rested in the nape of her neck. His arms wound around her back, clamping his hands on her shoulders.

She became aware that tears were streaking down her face, answering sobs wracking his body. She murmured his name, over and over again as she rocked him. She ran her fingers over his back, tracing every muscles she could find, drifting one hand up to run through his hair as she reaffirmed that he was still alive, still breathed.

Still here.

He'd been so close to death. _So _close. And she'd watched it all and had been helpless. Locked up inside her own mind, fighting and screaming desperately trying to reach him, save him. And he'd been so strong, so brave. He'd stood up to a lynch mob, made them rethink what they were doing. He'd stood up to Cordea, showed the people of Azarath her true face. She'd never been more proud of him when he'd announced Cordea's intentions.

She'd watched him drop. Seen his body jerk. Wished feverishly in that moment for his neck not to break.

And realised in the next moment that her wish had been granted as his still bound hands clawed at his throat, his legs kicked and jerked, his face going red and his eyes bulging. Now, because of her wish, he was in for a long death. A painful death. And it was all her fault.

She never should have brought him here. She would have insisted that he stay on Earth, nice and safe in Titans Tower. How could her people think he was a demon? _She_ was the demon and they had never, ever treated her like that. What was wrong with them all? How could Cordea have warped their minds so much in such little time?

How could they do that to Beast Boy?

Then suddenly, mid-gurgle, his skin had shifted back to the green that she adored, the ears had pointed, the fangs protruded from his gaping mouth, the tail dangled behind his legs. She'd seen the sudden recognition dawn in his eyes and he'd made one last ditch effort to free himself. His body had contorted and suddenly his tail was clenching the rope above his neck and he'd been able to draw one raspy breath.

That one precious breath that had been used to call out her name.

That one call that had shattered the spell from Cordea, had set her free to save him.

The sobs that wracked his body subsided, the warm water of the shower washing the tears away as it soaked through her leotard, slicked their hair flat. Now his hands were tracing her back too, one heading up to weave its way into her hair, the other caressing its way down, his fingers working their way over her hip and thigh. Once his hand had worked its way down to her knee, it would slowly trace its way back up again, the other heading down, and they would meet on the small of her back, creating a tingling sensation down her spine. His tail flicked around one of her calves, gently caressing and stroking.

She became aware that he was kissing and nuzzling at her neck. She ran both hands up his back and through his hair as she arched her head back and lengthened her neck, giving him more access, more skin. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations he sent coursing through her.

His hands met on the small of her back once more, before one crept around the front, sneaking up to cup her breast as he nibbled his way up to her ear. She could hear him breathing, small shaky pants as he touched and caressed her, planting kiss after kiss over her neck and throat.

And then there was his other hand, slowly creeping its was down and lingering over her rump. He dug his fingers under her leotard leg to cradle her bottom as his lips trailed down her collarbone. Raven found her breath hitching as she ran her fingers over his shoulders, careful never to touch that burn on his shoulder, his hand tightening on her behind in response, pulling her closer.

There was a sudden heat between her legs as she brushed against a hardness and Raven sucked in a startled gasp of breath. She'd never felt that before, he'd always been so careful not to touch her with it when he'd had one. She'd known he'd had them around her, turned a blind eye to the 'morning stiffy' because he'd always seemed embarrassed about them, allowed him time to get himself under control if he'd had one when they'd kissed because he was always so considerate about it. And now here he was, blatantly shifting his hips so that hardness grinded against her.

But what surprised her the most was how it wasn't unpleasant. How it made her all warm and tingly. How something within her responded to that kind of intimate touch, aching for more.

She gave her hips an experimental shift; her inner thigh rubbing against the length that strained and was rewarded when Beast Boy made a whining noise against her collarbone and a shudder ran through his body. The hand that caressed her breast slipped up to give a questioning tug at the neck of her leotard.

She chewed her lip as his lips still nibbled her collarbone before she pulled away from him just enough to slip the sleeves of her leotard down her shoulders and over her arms. He looked at her with those remarkable green eyes of his and she gave him a tiny smile and leaned in to press her lips against his.

She decided to go one step further. What did it matter anyway? They were in a shower, her bra was white, its not like he couldn't see everything anyway. Besides, she'd told him last time that she'd be ready and she knew she was. As his tongue probed into her mouth she snapped off her bra with her powers and cast it aside.

He froze against her mouth, his hand coming in contact with her bare breast. He pulled away and she could see the struggle he went through not to look immediately down, to keep his eyes latched on hers. It was one of the things she loved about him.

She smiled hesitantly, intrigued as to what his reaction would be and nodded. "It's okay," she whispered, shifting her hips again.

Beast Boy groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed for a moment, his breathing ragged as he dropped his eyes to her chest. She felt immensely proud as his fingers shook slightly as he ran them over her nipple; his eyes seemed to drink in the sight of her before he lowered his head. His other hand pulled itself out from under her leotard and placed itself on the small of her back.

Raven found herself arching her back subconsciously as his mouth closed over her breast. Her skin tingled and a sensation akin to warm, liquid honey spread through her as he kissed and touched and played. She'd never known that having someone she loved touch her in this way could feel so good.

Her knees were beginning to ache and she really didn't want to put her full weight on his legs. But she didn't want to stop either; his hands and mouth felt so good on her, like nothing she'd ever dreamed. She pulled away and Beast Boy let out a small, disgruntled moan at the loss of contact. She stood and turned off the water, sliding the rest of her leotard down her to her ankles, stepping out of the sodden piece of clothing.

His eyes went wide and Raven could swear he turned a little greener before smiling shyly as she held her hand out to him, pulling him to his feet. She pulled him from the shower, toweled them both down hastily, glanced at the dry clothes lying on the bench and led him into the bedroom. Reaching out with her powers, she pulled away the bedspread and locked her bedroom door, turning to face him.

Beast Boy looked at her, his eyes glazed with longing as he leaned forward attaching their lips together once more. She felt him push her, coaxing her to lie on the bed and she scooted up the bed until she could rest her head on the pillow. He settled down upon her and kissed her breathless.

Soon his hands began to roam, caressing the length of her body lightly, cupping each bare breast, and tantalizing each nipple. She moaned against his mouth and he answered with a growl of his own, pulling away to lick and kiss his way down to her breast.

After a while of tender kisses and light playing, Raven started feeling as though she wanted _more_. More than what he was giving her. She wasn't quite sure what the _more _that she wanted was, but the need was bubbling away inside her. She arched her back, pushing her chest up against his mouth in an effort to get this _more_ and he responded with a purr and a light nip.

His hand slipped over her stomach and headed further south, his fingers gliding between her legs and she bucked at the contact. He rubbed his fingers over her panties hesitantly, seemingly gaining enough confidence as she whimpered and shuddered beneath him to slip his fingers under and caress her bare skin.

She shivered and twitched beneath his exploring fingers, shuddering at the sensations darting through her, feeling the wet heat between her legs as she responded to his touch. Oh, yes… that was the _more_. She could almost sense Lust doing cartwheels in the back of her mind. She groaned throatily as he slipped a finger inside her, her head digging back into the pillow.

He shifted back up from her breast, kissing her on the mouth, playing with her tongue. Feeling daring she slipped her own hand down over his stomach and gently probed the hardness trapped within the boxers with her fingers.

His kiss hardened instantly, became animalistic. His tongue probed deeply into her mouth, tasting, demanding. He growled, a deep rumbling from the back of his throat and his teeth nipping at her lips, his weight bearing hand on the bed fisting at the sheets but his fingers between her legs remained gentle, something which she would remain eternally grateful for.

He withdrew his fingers, much to her sorrow, before hooking them around the waistband of her panties. She stilled, opening her eyes to look into his green orbs. His eyes stared back at her, laced with desire and animal lust. She could see the Beast lurking in his eyes, simmering just below the surface, pushing Beast Boy, begging at him, yearning and straining to be free.

She knew what he was doing, what he wanted, what he needed. And she knew her own responding desire. Part of her knew that what they were doing was only a result of the traumatic experience they'd just undergone, a desperate need to reconnect with each other, to reaffirm that they were both still alive, still together. That same part of her mind accepted it, welcomed it, reveled in the glory that was his hands, his lips on her body. The part of her mind that normally would have rejected this was strangely silent, watchful, yearning.

He was still looking at her, his breathing shallow and hitched, seemingly afraid to voice the question she knew he was asking and she briefly wondered if he _wanted _her to make him stop. She knew he was caught in the clutches of the Beast, she knew that one word of protest from her and he would fight and claw his way free of the Beast's natural and overpowering lust, no matter what it cost him. And in his present condition it could cost him dearly.

It amazed her that he'd retained enough clarity underneath that beastly lust that enabled him to ask her permission first. Her Beast Boy was still there, still mostly in control. And she knew that although the Beast was pushing him forward, he wanted this too.

They'd known each other for years, been friends first and foremost. They'd seen each other at their worst and at their best. It felt natural, it felt right. And she knew that she loved him, more than she could ever express. So, it was earlier than either of them had anticipated. They could deal with the consequences of their actions later, after, because Raven knew that he didn't want to stop, didn't want to deal, just wanted to escape for a while and she found herself wanting the same. Found herself wanting him. She could give him something to cling to, a bright point in a day of horror and fear. Something special, just between them.

She gave him a small nod and he tore at her panties, casting them away with an almost feral growl. She recited a contraceptive charm under her breath, feeling a warm heat spread through her belly as Beast Boy divested himself of his own sodden boxers.

There was a burst of pain, quick and sharp as he thrust completely inside her. She'd expected the pain, expected the Beast within her boy to stake its lust quickly and fiercely, but when it came she still heard herself cry out at the suddenness it. He stilled only a moment at her cry and she became used to his intrusion, stretching to accommodate him while he licked her tears away, giving her apologetic growls and making soft crooning noises, even though he couldn't seem to stop his hips from rolling toward her and burying himself deeper in her. His hand caressed along her face soothingly, while he gave her long leisurely strokes and she relaxed into his movement, allowing her hips to follow the rhythm and pace he'd set.

It was nice and it was pleasant, nothing like the agonising pain she'd read about in books of the first time. It hurt, but every stroke he made seemed to take the pain away. But it wasn't fireworks either. It was simply Beast Boy, awkward, tender, and yet with that animalistic fire inside that burned brightly.

His skin grew hot beneath her fingers; his thrusts harder and she heard him panting against her neck. He began to grunt with effort as he dove into her and she clutched at his back, panting in time with him, shifting beneath him encouragingly, allowing him to take what he wanted from her, giving him everything she was. She was surprised at the tingling heat generated in her stomach, just from hearing the noises he was making.

He flung his head back and actually roared as he peaked, spilling into her. She watched with a tiny amount of dread as the fangs in his mouth seemed to elongate for a moment and that feral presence that flickered in his eyes threatened to overwhelm and she became concerned that he would actually change into the Beast. Claws pricked at her shoulders, scratching down her arms, and she made sure to heal those as instantly as he made them.

The feral light died and the fangs shortened before he slumped against her, his fingers caressing her hair, his tail rubbing against her thigh.

He wearily raised his head to look at her, with a dopey smile on his face until she saw realisation dawn in his eyes as the last of the animalistic lust from the Beast dropped away. He went ashen; the smile crashed off his face as the full magnitude of what just happened smacked him over the head.

Her hands instantly went to his neck, stroking lightly, her legs tightening around his waist so he couldn't evade her. "Shh, shh, it's okay."

"Oh God…" He looked sick, his eyes rolling in his head.

"No, Gar, it's okay, really."

He didn't seem to hear her. "I was caught… so much lust… we wanted you… and I couldn't… I had no control… _oh God_, Rae, I'm sorry."

"Gar," she whispered, placing frenzied kisses on his face. "It's okay."

"But… you didn't want this… you said so… you weren't ready, you told me that… oh God… why didn't you stop me? You should've stopped me."

She grabbed his cheeks, forced his eyes to remain connected with hers. "I wanted this. I wanted to share this with you. Remember what I said, I wouldn't allow you to do anything to me that I didn't want done."

His eyes focused more as he heard her words, listened to their meaning. "But… but you weren't ready… you tensed up something shocking yesterday when I tried to…"

"Yes, I know… but…"

"But what? Feelings like that don't change overnight, Rae."

"Sometimes they do… sometimes they need a shove in the right direction. I almost lost you again today. We both needed this, we both wanted this. I wanted to share this with you."

He drew away. "What? Was this some sort of… gift? A one time thing cause I almost died?"

"No!" she cried, her hands still caressing his face. "I love you, Gar. Please don't get angry, please don't ruin this. I wanted it, you wanted it. You didn't force me, the Beast didn't force me. We _shared_. Yes, today was traumatic and we were vulnerable. But I wouldn't change it. I don't regret what we just did. I wanted you. For the first time I was feeling good about love, comfortable about it. I wanted to share that with you, only with you."

He eyed her hesitantly. "Really?"

She rubbed her nose against his. "Really."

"So I didn't…"

"No, you didn't."

"And the Beast didn't…"

She could see his need for reassurance. The wounds of today were still raw and he was unsettled and hurting. "No, Gar. I could see him pushing at you, saw him in your eyes. Like I said, you didn't do anything to me that I didn't want done. I made you a promise, one that I kept."

He slowly relaxed against her, bringing his forehead to rest on hers. "Okay… if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she whispered, kissing him softly.

"Wait," he said, panic rising in him again. "We didn't use any-"

"Contraceptive spell, it's okay."

"Oh… right…"

"Yeah…"

He gave her the ghost of a cheeky grin. "So, they were a matching pair."

She rolled her eyes. "Not anymore."

He went red. "Sorry Rae…"

"Don't be," she muttered. "That was actually… pretty cool."

That ghost of a grin returned until he glanced down between them, shifting his hips. "Are you okay?"

She knew instantly what he meant. She wanted to play it off, like it didn't matter, to hide under a bland expression and a bored tone of voice but he'd earned the right to know the truth. "It hurts, but I'll be okay."

He closed his eyes, whining lightly. "I'm so sorry, Rae."

She smacked him lightly on the chest. "Stop apologising! It's all right, Gar. You were gentle, it was very nice."

"Can you heal yourself?" he asked timidly. "I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea, not unless you want to break it again next time. This needs to heal on its own."

He looked at her in surprise. "Next time?"

She felt a blush creep down over her neck. "Well… um… maybe?"

He dropped his eyes from hers. "Why don't we take it one step at a time? If there _is_ a next time, I wanna make sure the Beast is asleep first."

"You just want to be brushed again," she told him, before sighing. "I probably should go and get cleaned up."

He nodded and she winced as he pulled out of her and staggered up out of bed. She pulled her aching legs together and scooted to the side of the bed, taking the hand that he offered to pull her to her feet. She cringed at the streak of blood on the bed, the answering twinge of pain in her belly, watched Beast Boy pale and shake as he saw it too.

She gave him a gentle tug, drawing his eyes away. "Come have a shower with me."

He swung toward her, startled. "Huh?"

She tossed her wet hair. "I'll even let you wash my back."

His hopeful smile sprang to life on his face. "Really?" A sudden thought seemed to cross his mind. "You just want to ogle at me."

She smirked at him, pulling him toward her bathroom. "I think I'm entitled now, don't you?"

TTTTT

Raven gently brushed her fingers through Beast Boy's hair and tucked the blankets around him securely. She picked up the sodden clothing from the floor and dumped them in the basket in the bathroom, making sure she also picked up her other discarded clothes.

She returned to the bed, briefly checking the sleeping spell she'd placed over him, draping her cloak around her shoulders and headed out to look for her mother.

Arella was sitting at the kitchen table, her fingers clasped around a steaming cup of tea. She looked up the moment Raven entered the room and got to her feet.

Raven paused at the doorway, utterly in shock as her mother quickly crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her, drawing her in for a hug. Raven froze, unused to this sort of contact from her mother. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time her mother had ever hugged her. Arella remained motionless and gradually Raven found her arms creeping up to clutch at her mother's back.

For some reason the tears started next. Raven was surprised to find them coursing down her cheeks for the second time in so few hours. Azar, what was wrong with her lately? Tears and laughter, happiness and sex. Things that she never even thought she'd experience, never really wanted too either. And now, suddenly, they were all a part of her.

She pulled away, scrubbing the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand, embarrassed at herself for showing emotions like that. Arella seemed to understand, offering her a handkerchief, and headed to the kitchen to make another cup of tea, allowing Raven time to compose herself.

She sat at the table, idly picking at the white lace tablecloth until Arella placed a cup of herbal tea before her. "Thanks," she murmured, wrapping her hands around it, allowing its heat to warm her hands.

"How is he?" Arella asked softly and Raven looked up to see an expression of worry on her mother's face. It seemed that today was the day of firsts. It was the first time she'd seen her mother worried too.

Raven slipped behind a bland expression, reaching for her ever-present locket, fiddling with it between her fingers. "He's… been better. He's sleeping."

"He was very brave."

"Yeah."

"I was most proud of him when he stood up to Cordea. I had not thought he understood our world that much."

The corners of Raven's mouth twitched. "He understands more than he lets on. Most of the time, he's impish and immature and doesn't seem too bright, but he has his moments. He never ceases to amaze me."

"And you, daughter? Are you well?"

Raven shook her head. "No. Not really." She dipped into silence, taking a sip of her tea.

"Hmm," Arella replied. "You have never been one to express emotions. Do you wish to speak about it?"

Raven stared at the tablecloth, finding it easier to speak if she couldn't see her mother's face. "I… I was fighting so hard against Cordea's spell. Every time I thought I had it, thought I found the key to unraveling it, something would change. It was like she was constantly replacing or changing the spell on me. I could see him and hear him but couldn't respond. It was torture. And then he dropped and I thought I was too late. It took him saying my name before I could finally break free and it kills me to think what would have happened if he hadn't been able pull himself up on that rope. And… he said he _knew_ I could break it, all he had to do was hold on. He had more faith in me than I had in myself."

"I believed you could break the spell as well, daughter. Perhaps that is why Garfield continued to taunt Cordea, rousing the suspicions of the people of Azarath, to give you more time. I am sure he knows your abilities better than I. I am confused though. How could he smell the spells upon us?"

"Gar's always had a weak tolerance to magic. He reacts badly with it sometimes, although he hides it well. He can handle my healing powers, but anything else tends to make him sick. It's the animals in him I guess. He probably can smell magic in the same way we sense it."

"That would make sense. What do you plan to do now?"

Raven took another sip of her tea. "We'll speak to Azar tomorrow, learn as much of this technique as fast as we can and go home." She looked up at her mother. "I won't be returning to Azarath after this."

Arella nodded. "I understand. It shames me to think that the people of Azarath have treated you this way."

"Mother," Raven deadpanned. "You do know that if he had of died then, Azarath would have ceased to exist."

Arella nodded again, unsurprised. "I was aware of that possibility, especially when I saw your cloak shifting. It was… concerning to see you in red."

Raven grunted. "Cordea didn't know who she was dealing with."

"I am hopeful that you will not unbalance yourself like that again. If you do that too often-"

Raven frowned and waved her hand to interrupt her mother. "I know. I've been warned. I was just so angry…"

"I am glad that Garfield retained presence of mind to assist you in your release of Rage."

"He always tries to do what's best for me," she said. "I should've taken him home, should've insisted that he not stay here after yesterday. I should've known that Cordea would try something like this, it's her style."

Arella sighed. "I did not think she could be so… violent about her beliefs. I do not understand why she thought Garfield was a monster, why she felt she had to rile the people in such a manner. He is such a sweet young man, so thoughtful and helpful."

Raven snorted. "He's on his best behavior."

Arella shook her head. "I do not believe that. I have watched the two of you together, heard his thoughts when Azar, Cordea and the other monks tested you both. He masks his pain behind a prankster, much like you hide behind your emotionless screen. Every time I touched on a subject that was close to his heart, he made a joke to distract me. I think that you and the other Titans expect him to be a jester, but now he is beginning to show you the real Garfield. Have you not seen a change in him?"

Raven frowned. "Well, yes… but we've been through a lot lately. We've had a lot to deal with."

"Perhaps," Arella said, getting to her feet and taking her now empty cup to the kitchen sink. "Or perhaps he has finally found someone he can be himself with, just as you have." She gave Raven one more sad smile and walked from the room, leaving a startled Raven in her wake.

TTTTT

Batgirl turned toward the door, startled as it swished open. The remnants of Titans East were still gathered mournfully in the common room. There had been no alerts, no movement from Cyborg's friends, besides Aqualad who'd disappeared just after Starfire to offer support to Speedy, or movement from the part robot himself, other than to squeeze her hand every now and then as though he had to make sure she was still there.

The only person that it could possibly be was…

She sucked in a concerned breath as Nightwing strode back into the room; his face still twisted in anger. She watched as he turned his head, knowing that his eyes would be sweeping the room from beneath that black bat-like mask across his face, knowing who he was looking for. Oh God, how were they going to tell him?

Batgirl cringed as Nightwing turned toward them and moved closer to Cyborg. She tugged on Cyborg's hand and he turned sad eyes toward her. She jerked her head toward the furious leader of the Titans as he stalked over toward them.

Cyborg turned slowly and Batgirl was concerned by the dead expression on his face.

Nightwing didn't seem to notice. "Where. Is. She?" he ground out through tightly clenched teeth.

"Gone," Cyborg said bleakly. "She's gone, Dick."

"Where?" he snapped. "She's not in our room. Where's Torkor too?"

"She took him back to Tamaran with her."

"Don't fuck with me right now, Victor," Nightwing snarled. "Not in the mood."

"She left, Dick," Batgirl said quietly. "She's really gone back to Tamaran."

Blood drained from Nightwing's face as the words seemed to sink in. "_What_?" he squeaked and Batgirl actually saw his knees shake.

"She's not going back to get married," Cyborg said tonelessly and Batgirl saw Nightwing's face suddenly go blank. "She's going to do something that will save her people from the Citadel. She said to tell you _d'omegatro_, and if you went to Tamaran she'd be waiting."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes with concern when Nightwing didn't seem to react and she wondered if he'd actually heard Cyborg at all. "Dick?"

He raised his head and looked at her vacantly before turning and walking from the common room, passing by the small piece of metal lying on the floor without even sparing it a glance.

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note:**_

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is called comfort sex and believe me when I say it does happen. Traumatic experiences have a way of clouding the senses. If people can lose their virginity in a drunk heap on the floor with someone they've only just met, why not whilst you're trying to help your boyfriend through a traumatic time. We worked through Raven's thought process a bit, if anyone doesn't understand, ask me, I'll explain it in more detail._

_Bit of info, I actually wrote that entire first time scene from Beast Boy's POV first, but it didn't make sense on why Raven agreed and her understanding of the Beastly lust he was under. So I changed it. Turned out a lot different._

_Next chapter: Discussions with Beast Boy, discussions with Azar and Nightwing angst._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note:_**

_D'omegatro… Lots of people have asked… and I've actually told you all already. It's in chapter 8. It's the closest thing that a Tamaranian can come to an 'I love you' in their language._

_Also, since several people have asked over the course of this story. Refresher: Nightwing and Starfire do not need the e'aras to speak into each others minds. They are joined because of them, and will remained joined as long as they exist, no matter where the e'ara actually is. However, if one, or both of them are destroyed, the link will only begin to break if there is enough distance between the two, say… the distance between Earth and Tamaran. Read chapter 6 of Orange Coloured Cliffs for more information._

**

* * *

****Chapter 16 **

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,_" a voice chanted softly. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._"

Beast Boy blinked open his eyes, feeling slightly disoriented as he stared up at the pink roof of Raven's room. The last thing he remembered was getting dressed after having a shower with Raven.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._"

He rolled onto his back, placing his hands behind his head. She must have placed a dreamless sleep spell over him. He was thankful for that, for at least it stopped him from having nightmares, but he sort of wished that she'd asked first. But she was probably trying to protect him.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._"

At least she seemed to be all right today. Was it even the same day? Or had she placed him in a sleep overnight? Since Raven usually meditated first thing in the morning and he actually felt hungry he thought it was probably a safe bet that it was overnight.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._"

He glanced over at Raven as she floated by the window, her eyes closed as she meditated. She looked really beautiful like that, so peaceful and serene, but he knew better than to disturb her while she mediated. She tended to get cranky first thing in the morning if she didn't complete it. Still, all he wanted to do was to walk over there and kiss her senseless.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._"

He tried to stifle a sigh and looked back at the roof. Images flashed through his mind, a bolt of blue energy, a swinging rope, the feeling of being choked. His hand went to his throat immediately and he had to physically remind himself that he could breathe. That there was no constricting pressure, that he wasn't dangling. He struggled not to gasp, to take deep, calm breaths, not wanting to disturb Raven, trying to ignore the sudden prick of tears in his eyes.

"_Azarath, Metrion, -_"

It had been different when he'd jumped in front of the bullets aimed for Starfire. That had been _his_ choice. He would have willingly given his life for her. The events that had occurred in Azarath had not been his choice, even though he would have willingly given his life for Raven as well. He'd had absolutely no control over what was occurring around him. And he hated that feeling.

He closed his eyes, placing his hands over his face. God, it had been so close. He'd felt his life slipping away from him, felt the body giving up. It shamed him to admit there had been a moment when he'd believed that was it. It was over. There was nothing left that he could do to save himself, nothing that Raven could do. She'd been trapped, helpless.

He felt a single tear roll out of the corner of his eye and down his temple and angrily scrubbed it away, feeling disappointed in himself. He was alive, so was she, it wasn't anything to cry over.

"Gar," Raven's soft voice said and he suddenly realised he couldn't hear her chanting.

Damn it. He couldn't let her see him cry. It was bad enough in the shower yesterday. "Hi Rae," he managed to mumble, keeping his hands over his eyes, desperately trying to blink back the tears, to contain himself enough that he wouldn't be disgracing himself.

Her weight settled on the bed beside him, what felt like a knee or a leg pressed against his side but he couldn't lift his hands to see. Her hands touched his, gently trying to pry them away from his face.

He shook his head. "No Rae, don't."

"Gar, it's okay." Her voice was soothing, kind, but still undeniably Raven.

"No, it really isn't," he insisted quickly.

"Let me help you."

"I don't want help," he snapped. "Leave me alone."

Her hands froze, withdrew.

One hand snaked down to grab one of her retreated ones and pressed it against his chest while the other turned to cover both his eyes. "Sorry, Rae… I can't… I don't…" He took a shuddering breath and shivered.

"Cold?" Raven asked quietly.

"No," Beast Boy mumbled, finally feeling stable enough to look at her. She looked drawn, sad, as though she hadn't had enough sleep, which was probably the case. He knew Raven dealt with stress by having insomnia. "You okay?" She nodded and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Liar."

Her lips pursed. "I'd be more concerned about yourself, Gar," she said. "You don't need to worry about me."

He snorted. "I'm allowed to worry about you. It keeps me thinking about… things."

She nodded understandably, the fingers of the hand not trapped to his chest caressing his cheek. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Not really. Just wanna forget." He gave a tiny smile and lost himself in her eyes. "Think we did enough talking anyway, right?"

"We didn't really talk," Raven said softly, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Yeah… exactly… sorry Rae… I don't… I close my eyes and I can still feel it around my neck… it hurts to breathe, hurts to think…." He shifted uncomfortably. "I could escape it for a while, thanks to... and then you put me to sleep and it went away. How long was I asleep?"

"Just overnight."

He grunted and nodded. "It's coming crashing down now… I-" He shivered again, drawing the blanket tighter with one hand, feeling his other hand growing clammy around hers.

"Shh, shh," she crooned, leaning in close and pressing her forehead on his, her fingers still stroking his cheek. "It's okay. Everything's all right now."

"I don't know that it is," he said softly. "Things are very different… I don't know how to deal with this, Rae. Where do I even start? They tried to kill me; they tried to hang me. They called me monster and demon and… all I could think about was… it could have been you up there instead of me and how much I didn't want that."

Her hand clenched against his chest and she sat up straight. "Do you know how proud I am of you?"

Beast Boy blinked at her, his mind refusing to comprehend. "Huh?"

She ducked her head in embarrassment. "You were so brave. You stood up for yourself, you figured out Cordea's intentions, I hadn't even worked out why she was doing it at that stage. It was a side of you I haven't seen much. You fought with everything that you are, hung on with all your strength. I am so proud of you."

He didn't know what to say. "I… er… oops?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oops? Gar, that's a good thing."

He felt flustered. "I… um… er… no one has ever told me that before."

"Elasti-Girl did."

He frowned. "Well… yeah… but she's the closest thing I have to a mother now, she's supposed to be proud of me. It's kinda different coming from you."

She gave him a small smile and bent over to kiss his nose. "I am," she said, her face hovering above his. "Very proud of you. And I love you very much, Gar." She sat back, her tone suddenly all business and normality and poked his chest. "Now, get your lazy butt out of bed. I'm hungry and Mother won't let me eat until you're there and then we have a meditation technique to perfect so we can go home. And I don't know about you, but I really, really want to go home."

He pulled a face at her, deliberately bounding on the bed as he rolled away from her and presented her with his back as he buried his head in the pillow. "Nope, not getting up today. Comfy." He even went as far to give her a fake snore, as desperate as she was to have a normal morning.

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of the blanket, tugging gently and he tightened his grip. She began to yank at them and he increased the volume of his fake snores.

Her hand suddenly snaked beneath the blanket and grabbed him between the legs.

His breath escaped in a puff, his eyes rolling at her sheer audacity. Of course, she had every right to touch him there now, but her boldness surprised him. He never expected her to do something like that and he was caught between leaping from the bed in astonishment and enjoying it.

"So, are you going to get up?" she whispered into his ear, before eeping with surprise and dragging her hand away, a mingled look of horror and curiosity on her face.

"Ahh… too late?" he replied with a cheeky grin, turning his head toward her.

She smacked him over the head with a pillow.

TTTTT

Batgirl shifted her grip on the tray of food, glancing over her shoulder at the other Titans that had assembled outside Nightwing's office. "Why do _I_ have to do this?" she hissed to them quietly, trying not to be heard on the other side of the door.

"Because," Bumblebee hissed back, keeping her voice just as quiet. "You're one of his best friends. Cyborg's in no shape to go to him and Kid Flash has already told us that Nightwing yelled at him when he tried to talk to him. Nightwing wouldn't dare yell at you. You'd report his ass to Batman."

Batgirl scowled. "No, I wouldn't. I've seen him like this before, he's not gonna care."

"Just have a go," Herald whispered.

"He needs to eat," Aqualad added.

"We'll be waiting right here," Kid Flash said. "Making sure… um…"

Batgirl rolled her eyes and pressed the button beside the door to open it. Nothing happened. "See?" she snapped. "Locked out."

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "So, override it. You've the codes, right?"

Batgirl allowed a hiss of breath to escape between clenched teeth and punched in the override code. "No dice," she muttered.

"What do you want?" Nightwing snapped as the door slid open and Batgirl jumped in surprise. Of course he would know someone was trying to enter, he'd have alerts set up. She glanced over at the other Titans, only conspicuous by their sudden absence although she was sure she heard someone murmuring from around the corner.

"Breakfast," Batgirl said hopefully, holding the tray aloft.

"Not hungry," he snapped, turning away from the door and Batgirl was glad that it didn't close and lock behind him.

She stepped over the threshold and entered the room.

"You _really_ don't want to be here right now, Babs," he snarled, flashing her a hostile glance as he stalking around the room.

She glanced around. Last time she'd seen the room, there were newspaper articles pinned neatly to the wall, neat piles of paperwork on the desk, a few evidence boxes stacked cleanly in the corner. Now, the newspapers on the walls were shredded, parts of them fluttered apologetically on the floor. The demolished desk was upturned and paperwork crumpled all over the room. Nightwing didn't look much better. His hair was a mess, he had a few rips in his gloves that looked to be from upturning the furniture in the room and his mask was on crooked.

"And you need to eat," she said, placing the tray on the stack of boxes by the door. "Why are you so angry? All you have to do is-"

"Don't you dare give me advice," he hissed. "She _left _me. Why the fuck shouldn't I be angry? She left and she didn't even say goodbye."

Batgirl frowned. "Dick, all you need to do is-"

He grabbed her shoulders and propelled her out of the room. "Go away, Babs," he snarled as she staggered backward, surprised at his aggressiveness. He'd shoved her, hard enough to move her out of the room, but not hard enough so that she fell over or hit the opposite wall. The door slid shut behind her, leaving Batgirl blinking at the cold steel.

"Not worth trying just yet, Babs," Cyborg said, his voice flat and she turned to see him looking at her at the opposite end of the corridor. "He won't listen for a while. You should know that."

"Yeah, I know," she muttered, gesturing with her thumb the other sheepish Titans that peered around the corner. "Tell that to them."

Cyborg flicked his eye up. "Bee, leave well enough alone for a while, when he starts hitting the gym, that's when he's ready to talk. Or be cornered… whatever." He looked back at Batgirl. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No."

He nodded. "Good," he said as he walked away.

She ran to catch up with him, grabbing his hand. "Are you okay?"

He stalled in his walking, sighing deeply. "Yeah… sorta… I'd be better if I knew what Star was planning, if she'd let us help."

"Sometimes there are things that are better off done when you're alone," Batgirl said quietly. "When you don't have to worry about protecting someone else."

"We're a team, Babs," he said, squeezing her hand. "We're supposed to look out for each other. It's what we do best. Batman mentality doesn't work when you're a Titan." He sighed. "I'm gonna work on my baby, it always helps me think." He looked at her hesitantly. "Would you like to come with? I could use the company."

She nodded and he walked by her side to the garage without once letting go of her hand.

TTTTT

Beast Boy paused hesitantly in the doorway of the kitchen, seeing Arella staring blankly out the kitchen window onto the garden balcony beyond. Her hands were in the soapy water in the sink and she was absently cleaning a dish.

Raven edged past him, heading into the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of herbal tea, gently touching her mother on the shoulder.

Arella turned and blinked at her, seemingly surprised to find her there. Her eyes swiveled almost instantly to him. "Oh Garfield," she said and Beast Boy was surprised to see tears whelming in her eyes as she walked across the room and enveloped him in a hug.

Beast Boy's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Raven in surprise. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to hug her back? Move away from her? Stare at her in complete shock? He felt much the same as when Raven hugged him after the whole Malchior incident.

Keeping a watchful eye on Raven he finally allowed himself to be hugged, bringing his arms around Arella to hug her back. It had been such a long time that he'd had a mother hug. Felt the kind of warm, comfort and safeness of being cradled by arms that wanted to protect. Unbidden memories of his own mother leapt to mind and he felt tears sting his eyes, making him clutch at Arella.

He saw Raven give a soft smile and turn away, returning to the making of her tea.

Arella pulled away, her hands on his shoulders. "You are well?" she asked, her expression serious.

He had to clear his throat to talk. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Arella's eyes narrowed. "You are not," she replied sadly. "And we should not expect you to be. Yesterdays events were very traumatic."

"Um… could we not talk about yesterday?" Beast Boy asked uncomfortably, taking a careful step backward to remove himself from her grip.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Raven asked quietly, reaching for the container of cereal on the bench.

"That would be nice, thanks, Rae," Beast Boy replied, edging around Arella to fetch some bowls for them to use.

"You will need to discuss it sometime," Arella said sadly.

"Probably," said Beast Boy without looking at her. "But… um… if you don't mind, I'd rather just keep those conversations between Rae and me."

"We've talked it through, Mother," Raven said, rescuing him as she poured two bowls of cereal. "And we'll probably keep talking it through. But right now, I think its better if Gar eats something, don't you?"

"You are heading to Azar's chamber after breakfast?" Arella asked, returning to the sink.

"Yes," Raven replied, pouring soymilk into the bowls. "I want to learn this technique as quickly as possible."

Arella nodded. "She has summoned me before her as well, but that is not until this afternoon. I will leave some lunch in the coolbox for you to eat when you return."

Beast Boy took the bowl that Raven offered him, his fingers brushing against hers before he headed to the table and ate in silence.

TTTTT

"So, she links up with your own systems?" Batgirl asked as she sat in the driver's seat of the T-Car, running her fingers over the steering wheel.

"Yup," Cyborg said, leaning inside the driver window and tapped the small disc from the dashboard. "This little number allows me to do that. I can do everything from running diagnostics on her and to interlinking her weapon systems with my own. Comes in handy when I have to drive and fight at the same time. Her little missiles can pack a punch."

Batgirl eyed the rear vision mirror. "And the fluffy dice?"

Cyborg growled and reached over her to pluck the fuzzy blue dice off the mirror and toss them over his shoulder. "Tacky. BB thinks he's funny. Every time I come down here, he's either tried to hang dice there, or those silly little pine tree freshener things."

Batgirl giggled and ran her fingers over the steering wheel again. "So, what we working on today? I thought you'd already done everything when you installed that T-16 Engine?"

Cyborg shifted slightly as he leaned on the window frame. "She's not purring as much as I would like. I think maybe I rushed the installation. Gonna just give her the once over, check out all the systems and stuff. Open the glove compartment for me would you?"

Batgirl leaned across the passenger seat and did what she asked. The glove compartment opened to reveal an impressive looking computer.

"Now, press that blue button. That'll run a systems check for me, give me an idea if anything's wrong. We'll go from there."

TTTTT

There was the soft murmur of many voices speaking at once on the other side of the door.

Beast Boy hovered by the front door to Arella's apartment, anxiously waiting for Raven. He really didn't want to go out there by himself.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, coming up to stand beside him.

"There's voices on the other side of the door," he said, trying to squash the fear that had been developing.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "If they think they can get to you again," she began, her voice very dark.

"Peace, Rachel," Arella said as she approached. "I shall see what is occurring outside." Arella slipped out the door, closing it behind her and Beast Boy could hear her voice on the other side of the door, but he couldn't hear what was being said. He fidgeted nervously, desperately hoping it wasn't bad news.

Arella slipped back inside after what seemed like an eternity. "There is a guard waiting to escort you both to Azar's chamber. It seems that several factions within Azarath are planning on begging your forgiveness, since you have a personal relationship with the previous Azar who was thought by many to be dead."

"Azar's announcing the new Voice of the God's today though," Raven muttered. "Why are they bothering us?"

"Apparently, she will not be announcing anything until after she's met with you. Many believe she plans to ask for your advice and they wish to prove themselves to you."

Raven sighed. "So, what, they think we'll put in a good word for them?" she asked darkly. "I don't think so." She glanced at Beast Boy, her voice becoming soothing. "If you want, you can shift into a lizard or a fly or something. Slip past them."

He shook his head. "Can't shift right now. Hurts. Why do you think I still have a tail?"

She frowned, glancing down at the tail that twined around his leg. "It hurts?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Burns." He looked at her hesitantly. "You don't think that spell that monk did had some lasting effects do you? What if I can't shift anymore? What if the pain never goes away?"

"Don't worry," Raven said. "We can ask Azar what she thinks. I can have a closer look later too."

He nodded again. "That would be good… Can you take us to Azar's chamber in your cloak?"

Raven shook her head. "It's warded against that type of entry. I can't even get close. Better to walk, we'll have the guards protection at least… I'm sorry, Gar." She hesitated. "I can take you home."

"No way," he said emphatically shaking his head. "Not a chance. I know I'm pretty useless right now, but if I went home, Nightwing will ask questions, and I really don't wanna tell them what happened. Besides," he continued giving her a small smile. "I don't wanna let you out of my sight."

Raven frowned before nodding. "All right." She reached out and took his hand. "Don't let go, if things get bad, I'll bring us back here."

He nodded. "You don't need to worry about that, wasn't planning on letting go anyway."

Raven used her powers to lift her white hood and Beast Boy saw her eyes fill with power. "Do your best to look ominous," she said tonelessly.

"Huh?"

"Scary."

"Oh… right… sorry, Rae."

"Quit apologising," she muttered and tugged him toward the door.

There was instant chaos on the other side of the door. Blue robed monks yelling and calling things. People shoving towards them, arms seeking and hands reaching. Beast Boy found himself pressed up behind Raven's back as they were forced against a wall by the sheer volume of the crowd.

Beast Boy was unable to distinguish separate voices of people as they all called Raven's name, their faces seemed to blur into one another. Monks were touching him, pulling at him, whispering honeyed words in his head and his ears and he heard himself cry out.

Raven's reaction was instant and feral. Energy surged from her fingers and her raven shrieked into existence before them, forcing the crowd of people away. People crashed into each other and a semicircle of space appeared before them.

"You will all back off right now!" she bellowed as the crowd dipped into silence. "Understand this," she continued darkly and Beast Boy could feel the undercurrents of power and magic flowing from her. "I have no intention of discussing who will be Azar's successor with any of you. That is not my decision and I find myself uncaring. You all were a part of what happened yesterday, whether you stood with Cordea or not, you all stood by and watched it happen. Right now, the only thing that stands between you and total destruction is pressed up against the wall behind me. Back. Off."

Slowly the crowd edged apart, a pathway forming through the surge of people leading toward Azar's domain. Raven tightened her grip on Beast Boy's hand and stalked down the pathway.

Beast Boy became aware of his hand shaking beneath Raven's as she gave his hand a squeeze and he fought to control himself. She continued to drag him along through the crowd of people that gradually dwindled away and soon he found that they walked alone down the corridor, quietly shadowed by a guard in gray that Beast Boy could have sworn had done nothing to disburse the crowd.

"You all right?" Raven asked as they approached Azar's doors.

"Yeah," he murmured in reply. "Let's just get this over and done with."

Raven nodded, swinging open the door with her powers and pulled him through.

The transparent woman that had appeared yesterday floated in the middle of the room waiting for them. "Greetings Raven, Beast Boy," she called as the door swung closed behind them. "I am glad you could make it. There are things I wish to discuss with you."

Raven frowned. "Does this have anything to do with why we were just accosted outside Arella's apartments by a number of monks seeking your favors?"

Azar gave an apologetic smile. "It seems that many of the Monks of Azar believe that you will be able to influence my decision on the new Voice of the Gods."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Since you don't seem to be as dead as they thought, why can't you remain as Azar?"

"Because I would like to ascend. And it is quite taxing to remain on this plane long. I need to move on, new ideas, fresh ideas need to be brought to the Temple."

"I gather you have already made your decision then."

Azar nodded. "Of course." She sighed. "I wish to apologise to the both of you for the actions of the Temple yesterday. It made me ashamed to be Azar."

"That was the actions of a single member of the Temple," Raven said tonelessly. You are not responsible for their conduct. Cordea's had it in for me from the beginning."

"And I should have recognised the threat when you spoke to me about what you'd seen in her mind. I should have dealt with it then, rather than letting it fester."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't choose Cordea. The Temple did. And they will have to live with their choice." She shook her head. "But, I won't be returning to Azarath again."

"That is unfortunate."

"Don't care.

Beast Boy found his mind wandering as Azar and Raven spoke. He wasn't quite sure why, he really wanted to listen to them, but the more he tried to concentrate on their words, the harder it seemed to become. The small etching details on the wall suddenly became interesting and his fingers followed the intricate swirls and flower patterns. The light became especially shiny, attracting him like a moth to the flame. He shook his head, glancing over at Raven, hearing her voice suddenly ring through his ears.

"No one can know the future. Isn't that what you always sprouted at me? Of course, at the same time you were also shoving the prophecy down my throat."

"But you have done what we always knew you would. You opened a portal to your father, that part was always written in stone, it was the actions that followed that could be fluid. You defeated him, sent him back into the darkness. And now you must know of another danger-" Azar's eyes flicked over to him once more and Beast Boy became lost in the view from the window. He frowned. If she hadn't wanted him to listen, she could have just asked, but he really didn't want to tell Raven what Azar was doing to him. She probably wouldn't react well, especially with everything else going on and she really needed to perfect this technique.

"Would you stop doing that!" Raven's snapped voice, snapping his attention back to her once more. "Do you think I can't sense that you're casting a spell over him? Don't you think he's had enough cast on him lately?"

Azar murmured something quietly, but the meaning of her words slipped through his concentration.

"Don't you think that's my choice?"

"Very well," Azar said and Beast Boy found his concentration abruptly returning. "Shall we continue training your new mediation technique?"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy, her eyes dropping to his tail. "Before we start," Raven said, shifting her eyes back to Azar. "I need to ask you something."

Azar cocked her head. "Yes?"

"The spell cast on Beast Boy yesterday, the one that reverted him to his birth state, were there any lasting effects?"

Azar raised an eyebrows, looking at Beast Boy. "Why?"

Beast Boy cringed. "I kinda can't shift without pain."

Azar's brow furrowed. "I was not completely present during most of the events that unfolded yesterday. I could see but not hear. I was only able to manifest after Raven was able to break Cordea's spell, along with the spell containing me to this room. Do you recall the words used for that spell?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Not too good with remembering stuff like that, sorry."

"_Ostendo, fidlis, __duco,_"Raven said quietly and Azar swiveled her head toward her instantly.

"You are certain? Those words were used in that order?"

Raven nodded.

Azar lifted her hand and the door swung open, a guard on the other side looking startled. "I wish to see the monk that cast the spell on Beast Boy yesterday immediately."

Beast Boy shuddered. "That bad?" he asked as the guard marched off and the door swung shut once more.

"Fret not," Azar said although Raven narrowed her eyes. "I do not believe there will be any lasting effects. I can, if you will allow it, enter your body to check."

"No, no, that's okay," Beast Boy said quickly, waving his hands at her. "I'm sure it will go away."

Azar smiled serenely and looked back at Raven. "How did that last release of Rage feel to you?"

"Um... before you start, I have a question," Beast Boy said nervously, completely unnerved when both of them turned to look at him expectantly.

"Speak," Azar gently said.

"Um… Raven releases love at the same time as she releases Rage right? What happens when she runs out of love?"

Azar looked at him kindly. "The only limit love has is the one you place on it. Its depths are unfathomable. Every time you smile at her, every time you kiss her, it grows. The only current problem Raven has is expressing her love in the form of a ball of energy. It never really leaves her, unlike the Rage. The love consumes the Rage and returns to her. One day, with practice, Raven will be able to do this without the visual representations of Rage and Love."

Beast Boy nodded, not really understanding, but he did see the understanding in Raven's eyes, and that's what mattered.

Beast Boy allowed the voices of Raven and Azar to wash over him, only half listening as they discussed the finer points of magic and the release of Rage. If there were anything important, Raven would fill him in later. It wasn't the same lapse in concentration as it had been before, since he could hear them discussing the importance of releasing more love than rage, and how often Rage would need to be released to keep it under control. And something about the fact that since she was part-demon, Rage would grow on its own over time. But magic still gave him the shivers and he really didn't want to understand the finer points of it.

There was a knock at the door and Beast Boy edged away from it as the monk who'd cast the spell on him yesterday walked through.

"Azar," the monk said, stooping into a low bow. "I am here at your request."

Azar narrowed her eyes. "At my demand."

The monk paled. "What can I do for you, my Azar?"

"The spell cast on Beast Boy, '_Ostendo, fidlis, __duco'_. It was your creation?"

The monk swelled with pride. "Yes. I am quite proud of that spell."

"What was it designed to do?"

"Revert a demon to its true form, the one it was born with. It will strip any illusions, magical enchantments, or mutations that had occurred within the demon to alter its appearance. I wanted to set up some barriers around the temple so that any demons passing through would undergo a transformation for a short while and we could intercept them more quickly."

"I see. And what are the lasting effects when cast on human?"

"It has never been cast on a human." The monk seemed quite proud of this statement and Beast Boy sighed.

Azar frowned. "It has now. What will the lasting effects be?"

The monk frowned, confused. "I do not understand."

"You cast that spell on a human," Raven monotoned. "What's it going to do to him?"

"I… I do not know. If he is truly human it should not have reverted him at all."

"_Or_- just a thought- You screwed your spell up," Raven deadpanned. "I suggest you go away and think about it. I expect an answer before sundown… now go."

Beast Boy watched the monk hurry away before he looked at Raven and grinned sheepishly. She offered him a small smile.

"Shall we practice?" Azar asked, conjuring two chairs.

TTTTT

Cyborg wiped his hands oily hands on a rag, leaning over the small gap between them to wipe a spot on Batgirl's cheek. She blinked in surprise and lifted her head to look at him, while Cyborg just shrugged. "You had grease on your cheek."

She scrubbed at the nonexistent spot with the back of her yellow-gloved hand. "Yeah, _sure _I did," she said sarcastically.

"Honest," he said, turning his attention back to his car. "I think we're about done," he said offhandedly as he began to gather up his tools and equipment.

She frowned, looking back at the car. "Well, at least I know what half of this stuff is for now. It's been very… educational."

He snorted. "Yeah sure. Actually, it's been nice teaching you. BB just blows this stuff up if he touches it, Star's a sponge, but then she fiddles with things she shouldn't and Raven… well… she tries at least."

"And Dick?"

"I can't recall how many all-nighters Dick and I have pulled, developing new and improved systems for this baby. And he still prefers his bike."

Batgirl laughed. "Yeah, but that bike totally rocks."

"Don't you have one too?"

"As awesome as the R-Cycle? No way. He has things in that bike I've never seen before. Batman won't give _me_ the same sort of stuff." Her outraged face was only ruined by the grin that crossed her lips and the playful way she tossed her hair. "It's preferential treatmentm that's what it is! Just cause Dick's the boy wonder and all! It's unfair."

Cyborg actually chuckled. "Are you gonna stamp your feet and cry?"

She grinned. "Think I haven't tried that?"

Cyborg pointed a thump over to the two covered bikes in the corner. "You do realise, the R-Cycle's been upgraded to the N-Cycle and I very much doubt that Dick's gonna use it again. New paint job and Batman would be none the wiser."

She gave him a wicked smile. "Think Dick will allow it?"

"Right now? I don't think he'll care."

"Sparky!" Bumblebee bellowed, rushing into the garage, her face frantic.

Cyborg turned to her, his face instantly alert. "Bee? What's up?"

Her voice was as panicked as her face. "He's on the roof!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "You've been spyin'. I thought I told you to leave him alone."

"Sparky, he's on the roof. What if he jumps?"

Cyborg folded his arms on his chest. "And you, being the only flying Titan we have left in the Tower, with three people that can run really, really fast, came down here to tell me."

Bumblebee's mouth flapped open. "Oh my god," she blurted, spinning on her heels and made to dash back to the roof.

"Bee, calm down. He's not about to jump." He glanced at his arm console. "It's sunset."

Batgirl looked surprised. "Already? We've been down here all day?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said with a nod and looked at Batgirl. "How about pizza for dinner?"

"Sparky," Bumblebee blurted. "Why aren't you more concerned? He's on the roof, Starfire just left him… What if he does something stupid?"

"He won't," Batgirl said with a sharp shake of her head. "It's not his style."

"Besides," Cyborg commented, his tone blasé. "It's sunset. If he wasn't on the roof, then I'd be worried."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked curiously, her fingers tapping against one another nervously.

"Cause he and Star never miss one if they can help it. If he wasn't up there, then he'd either be dead or…"

"Given up on her," Batgirl said softly.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Beast Boy and Raven go home. And a very special visitor. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Titan alarm blared, its klaxon tone ringing in his ears.

Nightwing raised his head as light poured into the darkness of his office and Cyborg's silhouette suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"'Wing," Cyborg said disapprovingly. "You comin' to this one?"

He didn't move, looking back at the spot on the floor that had captured his attention. "No."

"It's been four days." Cyborg's tone was insistent.

He found himself uncaring. "And?"

"The Titans need a leader."

"You've always wanted the position," he replied flatly.

"Not like this. She wouldn't-"

Anger surged within his breast, hot, unbidden, begging to be released. "Don't say it. Don't you _dare_ tell me what she would and wouldn't want! She left. She no longer has a say. And I don't want you to mention her to me again."

"Dick, you need to get out of this funk. You're not doing anyone any good in here… And you reek. Have a shower or something."

"Go away, Cyborg."

Cyborg's mouth twisted bitterly. "You're driving her further away. If you'd just-"

"Shut up, Cyborg."

"Please-"

"Shut up."

Batgirl appeared in the silhouette beside Cyborg. "Dick, please."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Nightwing bellowed and began hurling broken objects at the door.

Cyborg threw an arm around Batgirl protectively, shielding her from the numerous objects that Nightwing pelted at them, before the door slid shut once more returning him to the comfort of darkness.

TTTTT

"We're going home, we're going home," Beast Boy sang, dancing around the room.

Raven raised an eyebrow as she watched him twirl and spin. "Not until tomorrow, Gar."

"So?" he chirped happily. "It's like Christmas all over again. One more sleep."

"Are you even going to be able to sleep? Or are you too excited?"

"Does it really matter?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she floated in mid-air, her legs crossed beneath her. "Of course it matters, I like to sleep too, you know."

"Bah," Beast Boy scoffed happily as he flopped down on the bed. "Grumpy. I'm just happy." He began counting things off on his fingers as he spoke. "No more pain during shifting, no more meditation training for you, I get to have tofu again and play computer games and bug the crap out of Cyborg about Batgirl and have my belly rubbed by-"

"She's not touching your belly," Raven said darkly.

Beast Boy blinked and began to bounce excitedly on the bed. "Oooh, someone's jealous."

"Am not," she muttered.

"Are too."

"I am not." She could hear her own voice becoming indignant.

"You so are, babe, just admit it. You like to rub my belly."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That funny little leg kick you have when I hit the right spot is cute, but that doesn't make me jealous. Besides, we still don't quite know what lasting damage that spell did to you. I'm a little nervous about going home when we still don't have all the answers."

"So? I can shift without pain. That's gotta be a good sign, right?" He looked at her stoic face. "Aww, Rae, c'mon. Lighten up a bit. Look on the bright side of life and stuff. I _so_ wasn't looking forward to going home sprouting a tail. The guys would've never let me hear the end of it, and can you imagine the questions from Starfire?"

Raven chewed her lip. "Gar…"

"What?" he asked, ceasing his bouncing on the bed to look at her.

Raven shook her head. "Nothing."

"No, c'mon, what?"

"It's about the tail… you're not going to hide it all the time are you?"

She tried to keep her voice bored, but she knew she hadn't succeeded when an incredibly mischievous grin crossed his face. "You _like_ the tail, don't you?"

"Not going to dignify that with an answer," she said impassively.

"Sure you aren't," Beast Boy drawled. "Then it won't matter to you if it never comes out again, right?"

"I never said that," Raven hastily replied, reddening when she realised what she'd said.

"Ha!" he bellowed, triumphant. "You _like_ my tail! I knew it!"

"I just think… it suits you, that's all."

He began to bounce on the bed again. "You know what? Me too. It'll be our little secret, just for when we're alone."

Raven smiled at him, before it dropped off her face. "Do you _have _to bounce on my bed?"

"Our bed," he chirped happily. "And yes, I have to bounce on our bed. Wanna join me?"

"I don't bounce."

"You also don't smile, or play computer games… or have sex and now look at you."

She scowled at him. "One time hardly qualifies."

He waggled a finger at her. "Ahh, but you've already given me the possibility of more."

"Keep that up and you won't."

He continued to grin cheekily at her. "Love ya, Rae," he chirped and dodged the pillow she pegged at him.

TTTTT

The door to Nightwing's office swished open and Nightwing looked up, blinking in the sudden light. His heart stopped as he saw the figure silhouetted in the doorway.

"Oh shit."

The figure strode across the room, grabbed Nightwing by the back of the neck and yanked him to his feet. "Move," the stoic voice said and marched him from the room.

He struggled futility, desperately trying to break the iron grip on his neck. "Get off me!"

"March."

Nightwing was forced past the astounded figures of Bumblebee, Herald, Aqualad and the twins who'd gathered in the hallway. Past Kid Flash who looked like he was trying not to laugh. Past Batgirl and Cyborg, both of who looked at him with torn expressions of smugness and relief. "Damn it, this is your fucking fault," he snapped, glaring at them, dragging his feet as much as possible.

"It's your own fault," the voice snapped, giving him a rough shake. "Move." Nightwing found himself propelled into his bedroom, landing on the bed. "Now, for God's sake, shower, shave and clean those teeth. You're a mess."

He scrambled to his feet and snarled. He hadn't been in here since she left and he didn't want to be in here now.

"Ten minutes, Dick. Then I'm coming in there after you and I'll force you. I haven't done that since you were a child, but don't think I haven't forgotten how." The door slid shut leaving a fuming Nightwing glaring at it. "Batgirl, Cyborg, Kid Flash, come with me. The rest of you, make yourself scarce," came the stoic voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm not a goddamn little kid," he snarled, kicking the door in protest.

Silkie warbled at him from the bed, a soft mournful sound and Nightwing looked at the worm scathingly. "She didn't even take you," he muttered and headed for the shower.

TTTTT

Batgirl eyed Kid Flash and Cyborg nervously, knowing that they were both waiting for her to go first. She took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" she asked eventually. "We didn't call. How did you know?"

"Save it until Nightwing gets here," Batman said stoically. "I'm not answering the same question twice."

Kid Flash fidgeted. "Um… did you really used to bath him as a child?"

Batman looked at him expressionlessly, his body concealed by his cape. "Just once, just after he'd become my ward, he was eight. Similar situation, he wouldn't shower or clean his teeth. Alfred told me it was my responsibility. Embarrassed him enough to keep hygienic. It's not something I really want a repeat of, _especially _now he's older and I'm pretty sure he doesn't either."

Batgirl tried to contain her laughter, seeing Kid Flash also having the same trouble, while Cyborg just shrugged.

Nightwing entered the common room, his face twisted in to a snarl, but Batgirl was surprised to see him carrying that strange pet worm of Starfire's. His hair was still dripping water and his gloves were tucked into his belt but at least he was clean.

They all watched with bated breath as Nightwing headed to the cupboard, placed Silkie on the bench, grabbed its dish and dumped a can full of food into it, which Silkie proceeded to chow down on. They all watched as Nightwing scratched Silkie on the back before turning toward Batman, his face hard. "What, the fuck, are you doing here?"

"Temper, Dick, and watch that language too. I don't appreciate it."

Nightwing snarled as he pulled on his gloves. "Don't fucking give a damn right now."

"If you're going to act like a spoilt brat, I can take you over my knee and spank you."

Nightwing clenched his hands into fists, before he took a deep breath and Batgirl visibly saw the effort he took to calm down. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a more respectful tone.

"Fyria contacted me. She's worried about you."

Cyborg sat up straight, his expression suddenly frighteningly intense. "Fyria called you?"

"Who's Fyria?" Batgirl asked curiously.

"Galfore's wife," Cyborg explained, his eyes still on Batman. "Galfore is Starfire's _k'norfka_, it's kinda like a nanny."

Kid Flash burst into laughter. "Star's been calling Batman 'nanny'?"

"It means a protector or guardian," Nightwing snapped. "It's a sign of respect, not a nanny."

"If you cannot be serious, I suggest you leave," Batman said disapprovingly.

Kid Flash instantly sobered. "Sorry, sir, boss."

"What did Fyria say?" Nightwing asked, his hands on his hips as he faced off opposite Batman.

"Just that she was concerned for you. Said something about Starfire returning to Tamaran unexpectedly. There was something in her voice, so I hacked into your network. Imagine my surprise when I see the leader of the Titans hasn't been attending any alerts for the past four days, hasn't bothered to log any sort of paperwork, has barely come out of his office. You shouldn't allow your personal life to interfere with your duties."

"So, you just thought you'd jump in the Batplane, zip over here and lecture me?" Nightwing ground out through clenched teeth.

"Sounds to me like you need it."

"Really don't. You wasted your time."

Batman raised an eyebrow impassively. "After seeing your unwashed, unshorn ass sitting on the floor brooding, I'd say it wasn't wasted. Starfire left you didn't she?"

Nightwing looked pointedly at the _e'ara_ that was still lying on the floor. "Figure that out all by yourself?"

"No single person should ever have that much hold over someone," he replied tonelessly.

"What would you know?" Nightwing ground out. "You've never allowed anyone close enough to have a hold over you."

"_You_ have a hold over me, Dick. I dropped everything to come here, something that I can't afford to do right now. So, we're going to make this really, really easy. The way I see it, you have three choices. You can stay brooding for the rest of your life. You can accept the fact that she left you and that perhaps it was better than you split now while you're still young and unmarried. _Or_ you can get off your lazy ass and win the girl back."

Batgirl saw Nightwing's expression harden. "That it?" he replied, his voice strangely emotionless.

"Yes."

"Thanks for coming," Nightwing said tonelessly. "I appreciate it."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

Nightwing turned and looked at Cyborg, Batgirl and Kid Flash. "Training room, ten minutes. All of you. We've got work to do." He turned and stalked from the room.

"No way it was that easy," Kid Flash commented, his blue eyes containing a mixture of concern and uncertainty.

"It remains to be seen," Batman said impassively, as he looked at Batgirl. "Contact me if he falls in that stupor again."

"Are you sure you don't need me in Gotham?" she asked hesitantly.

Batman shook his head. "Right now, you're better off here." He strode toward the door, his cape swishing behind him. "I'll contact you if anything changes."

"Batman?" Cyborg asked hesitantly and Batman paused at the threshold of the common room.

"Yes?"

"Did Fyria really contact you?"

Batman sighed. "No."

"It was Starfire, wasn't it?" Cyborg asked, his voice sad.

"You already know the answer to that," he replied tonelessly and strode from the room.

Batgirl, Cyborg and Kid Flash exchanged glances before they headed out of the common room to tell the other Titans of the training.

TTTTT

Next morning found Raven in the shower, her face under the spray of the water as it dripped over her body, rinsing off the soap.

"C'mon, Rae, hurry up," Beast Boy bellowed banging on the door and Raven heard it swing open. "I wanna go home."

"I'm in the shower!" she cried indignantly, casting a shield of energy across the door of the shower so he couldn't see through.

"Yeah, so?" She could almost hear the cheek in his voice and her fingers twitched as she ached to smack him.

"I like my privacy!"

"Not like I haven't seen everything already."

"Azar! If I'd known you would turn into this kind of pervert, I never would have-" She froze, thinking about what she'd just said, what she'd been about to say.

"You never would've, what?" Beast Boy's voice asked, suddenly full of hurt.

The black shield disintegrated and Raven poked her head through the curtain. "I didn't mean that."

Beast Boy looked absolutely shattered. "Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Beast Boy sighed, his eyes on the floor. "Rae, look, I know you regret what happened. You really don't need to hide it from me."

Raven's jaw dropped and her heart made a strange flutter. "What?"

Beast Boy shrugged dejectedly.

She reached out of the shower and snagged the front of his uniform, dragging him toward her. "I don't regret it. Yeah, it was a little sooner that I expected, but I don't regret it."

Beast Boy sighed and looked away. "You do, you just don't realise it yet, that's all. Everyone in my life regrets-"

Raven yanked him closer and mashed her lips against his, halting those words on his lips before they crossed them. "Don't you dare say that," she snapped as she pulled away. "I love you, I don't regret anything that we've done together. How could you even think that I would?"

Beast Boy's mouth flapped open. "But you haven't… and we haven't… and you won't let me even kiss you…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Did you, perchance, think that the reason we haven't done it again was because I still hurt? And because I'm actually nervous about it?"

"You are?" he asked, his face shocked. "Why?"

Raven released his shirt, dropping her head in sudden embarrassment. "I'm not very good."

"At what?"

She fought not to roll her eyes. "You know."

"Sex?" he asked unbelievably. "Geez, Rae, and you think that's gonna matter to me? I'm not very good either. We can learn together. If it helps, I'm really nervous too."

That surprised her. "Why?"

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Too many thoughts in my brain. What if the Beast isn't asleep? What if it's only fun for me? What if I hurt you again? I'm not very good at it, I don't know where to touch that would be nice for you and I don't want you to think that I'm using you just so I can… um… you know."

"Get off?" she asked boldly.

He chuckled. "Now who's perverted?" He grinned at her before he became serious again. "Sex is supposed to be about us. An emotional connection and stuff. I mean the first time, we just sort of went with it, you know? There wasn't much thinking involved. But now, we've both sort of had time to sit down and think. And we're still not entirely comfortable being naked around one another and touching those bits and… well…"

"I know where you're coming from," Raven said quietly. "Maybe we should sit down and have a good heart to heart later, but right now, I'd really like to have some privacy, so please? I'll be out in a few minutes."

He smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek. "Sorry, Rae."

She heard the door close behind him as he left and cocked her head considering. Why had she been so startled when he'd come into the bathroom? They'd had a shower together after that first time. They'd seen each other at their most vulnerable.

She had been afraid that having sex would change things between them. That he wouldn't kiss her like he used to, sweet and slow. That everything they did would lead to it. But it didn't have to, did it? She shouldn't be afraid to kiss him, just because the Beast might wake and demand. This was Beast Boy, her Beast Boy, sweet, shy, tender. It wasn't like he'd demanded to have sex again. And he'd admitted to being nervous and having doubts himself, which was really very sweet.

She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and, casting a sparing glance at her clothes waiting on the bench, walked from the room.

Beast Boy was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He sucked in a startled gasp of breath as he saw her, sitting up sharply to gape.

She felt a blush creeping over her face before she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. "So," she said. "Let's talk."

He swallowed heavily as she placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back on the bed.

"How much was the Beast awake during… our first time?"

He dropped his eyes. "It flooded my senses with lust, I couldn't think about anything else but you and the way you felt beneath me. And I wanted to claim you for my own."

"I thought that might have been the case. Do you… actually remember much about our first time?"

He nodded. "I remember everything, Rae. I just had very little control; I remember it being very, very hard just to… go slow at the beginning. There was so much lust from the Beast. It's not a feeling I like."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

He went pale. "I… er… I mean… I liked sex… but I didn't like the feeling of being out of control."

She smiled comfortingly. "I know, it's the same feeling I get when Rage takes me."

"I never meant to let it get that far, Rae, really I didn't. I remember thinking that I needed to back off and… you touched me… there… and the Beast was _so_ quick… I…"

"But you didn't transform," she said softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes willing her to understand. "No, but the Beast grabbed my mind. It has never done that before. I had no defense against that. You should've said no, Rae. A single word from you and I would have fought it off."

"I know," she said softly, her fingers making circles on his chest. "I… wanted you too. Gar, you couldn't force me even if you tried. One of the first things I learn how to do was travel in my raven form. I can do that even when exhausted. And if for some reason that isn't available to me, there are other defensive mechanism a half-demon has. If I hadn't wanted you, I would simply have taken my raven form and left."

"You really wanted me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. I love you, Gar. I knew where our relationship would head one day. So, it was a little early, a little impulsive. So what? I don't care."

"And… you really don't regret it?"

"No, Gar. Never…" She paused, a thought striking her. "Do you?"

"No." He swallowed nervously. "I've kinda wanted you for a while, Rae. But you weren't ready and I wasn't gonna push you to be and I wasn't sure if I could… um…"

"Keep the Beast under control?"

"Yeah…" He was silent for a moment. "Where do we go from here?" he asked timidly. "I mean, I'm as nervous as hell and my mind is churning out all these thought and-"

She leaned down and kissed him, silencing the words. The effect on him was immediate; he completely relaxed into the kiss, his hands threading themselves into her hair and it was suddenly just like kissing him had always been. Soft, sweet, gentle.

A sensual caress, a light tugging until she settled down over him, his fingers slipping the towel from around her and danced against her bare skin. Slow and careful, just like it had always been between them. He ran his hand along her leg, up over the curve of her hip, the dip of her waist until he reached her breast, gently kneading the flesh and rolling her nipple between his fingers.

And then something ignited.

The kisses became hard, demanding. He began to growl and whimper, writhing beneath her, his hands hot on her breasts, that hardness grinding against her leg. He flipped them, pressing down on top of her, his hand and lips everywhere at once as he tried to devour her, teeth nipping at her flesh. She dragged his shirt over his head, running her fingers over the green skin of his chest and back.

But when he reached for himself, slipping it free of the pants and positioned himself between her legs, that beastly lust shining from his eyes, she stopped him. "Not ready yet," she murmured, holding her hand between her legs to shield herself. "Take your time, Gar, it's not a race. You're not even fully undressed."

He growled, moving away from her as he quickly shed the rest of his clothes and she saw him take several deep breaths and let them out slowly. "Sorry, Rae," he managed to mumble.

"It was quicker this time?" she asked quietly, sitting up and running her fingers across his back.

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed still not looking at her. "S'okay… I'm gonna try my best to control it. Just give me a sec."

She knelt behind him, kissing his neck while her fingers ran across his chest. "We're learning," she whispered. "It's okay."

He twisted around in her arms, kissing her again, coaxing her to lie down once more, his mouth gently trailing down to her breast, his fingers teasing her legs as he explored her.

Raven arched her neck back, enjoying the sensations he sent trickling through her. She directed him as much as she could, letting him know when something felt nice, or when something was awkward. She would suck in a startled gasp of breath when his fingers would touch the right spot, when his tongue on her breast swirled the right way. And she would reward him with a whimper or a moan if he managed to find that same spot twice in rapid succession.

Oh, she could see how this could be wonderful connection between the two of them.

But his body was beginning to writhe again, those whimpers and animalistic growls that he couldn't seem to control.

He broke away from her nipple and he whined forlornly, his back twitching beneath her fingers. "I can't…" he panted, his breath hot against her skin. He looked up at her, his eyes reflecting the Beast. He crooned and rumbled at her, seemingly forgotten how to articulate words.

This time when he positioned himself between her legs she allowed it, spreading her legs wide to welcome him in. He dove into her and she arched her back at the quickness of it and the tiny snatch of pain that accompanied it.

He hooked his arms under her shoulders as he clutched at her, thrusting into her again and again. There was no pain this time, bar that first sudden flash. Instead cascading warmth spread through her as she listened to his pants against her neck, felt the sweat on his back beneath her fingers, heard the small slap of his flesh against hers. She rocked her hips encouragingly, moving in time with his motions.

Again, his thrusts became harder, more urgent and he flung back his head again, that roar rumbling from his belly as he peaked. He shuddered, his eyes closed before he relaxed against her and she stroked his back.

"Damn it," she heard him mutter as his panting subsided. "Damn, damn, damn. I'm _so_ sorry, Rae."

"What for?" she murmured, her fingers trailing along his back. "I enjoyed that. You make such wonderful noises."

He nuzzled her neck, licking her skin before he raised his head to look at her. "I let it control me again. It was so much faster that time."

"These things take time," she said. "And practice."

He gave her a rueful smile. "Practice, huh?" He frowned. "You didn't do your magic thingy before this one."

"Didn't need to. I've been doing that first thing in the morning anyway. It only needs to be done every twenty-four hours."

"Oh. So… it was nice?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Looking for me to stroke your ego?"

"No," he said immediately with an empathic shake of his head. "I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed it too. It didn't hurt this time?"

She shook her head.

His eyes glazed slightly as he looked at her. "Love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Gar."

TTTTT

"I really would appreciate it if you both would come back and visit every once in a while," Arella said as she wrapped her arms around Raven.

"I'm sure with the added responsibility of learning to be the new Azar, you won't have time to miss us Mother," Raven said, disengaging herself as fast as possible. "You know, I'm really glad that's you," she continued quietly. "You could do some real good to Azarath."

Arella placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. "That means a great deal to me."

Beast Boy grinned cheekily before squeaking as Arella pulled him in for a hug as well.

"Take care of yourselves," she said as she released him.

"Always do," Beast Boy said, taking hold of Raven's hand. "Do I need to close my eyes again?"

"Probably best," she said, switching her hold on her bag so she could clasp both hands around his.

Beast Boy sighed. "Bye Arella," he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Carazon Rakashas Endere... Vaserix Endrien Earth... Earth, Titans Tower!"  
_

Along came that now familiar rushing of winds, that jerk on his hand that pulled him upward. The rushing and roaring sound that bellowed in his ears, the flickering of lights beyond his tightly closed eyes. But he didn't feel so disoriented anymore, felt safe in her hands. They were going home.

The noise and wind abruptly stopped and they floated and she slowly lowered him to the ground.

He blinked open his eyes, gazing happily around her familiar room, glad to be home. He grinned at her gleefully, dumping his bag on the ground.

"We're back," he said, pulling her bag from her shoulder and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Yeah," she said softly before suddenly stiffening in his arms. "Oh _Azar_."

"What?" he asked confused and broke away from her. "What's wrong?"

"Something terrible has happened," she muttered, her eyes glowing and he could almost see her powers flicking from her as she tasted the emotions in the air. "Too much emotion… heartbreak… and… where's Starfire?"

Beast Boy's heart gave a painful thump. "What?"

Raven snagged his hand, dragging him from the room.

Heads jerked up as they entered the common room, eyes frantically looking at them before relaxing.

"BB! Raven!" Cyborg bellowed, standing from the sofa where he and Batgirl had been playing games. "You're back, how'd it go?"

"What happened?" Raven snapped, her eyes still dark.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked offhandedly, buzzing over to them.

But Beast Boy's eyes had spotted the fallen _e'ara_ lying in the middle of the common room floor. "Oh no. What happened?" His eyes darted around the room. "Where's Starfire?"

Bumblebee froze, as did Cyborg and Batgirl, while Kid Flash, Herald, Aqualad and the twins looked away.

Cyborg sighed, rubbing his head. "She left him."

"_What_?" came the cry from both Beast Boy and Raven. "_When_?"

"A couple of days ago."

"What'd he do?" Raven snarled, her eyes flashing.

Cyborg looked at her concerned. "Maybe we should sit down first, it's a long story."

Raven allowed Beast Boy to direct her to the table, but she refused to sit beside him. Cyborg inched into the seat beside Beast Boy, Batgirl easing down beside him while the other Titans hovered uneasily around them.

Cyborg scrubbed a hand across his face. "Okay… well… um…well, first thing is I guess, we figured out why the hell Speedy's been acting so strange. He was on smack."

Beast Boy sucked in a startled gasp of breath. "You're shitting me."

Cyborg shook his head. "Nope. We discovered it the day before Star left, he walked into the common room high. We've got him in detox now, he ain't happy, but he has to stay there if he wants to remain a Titan."

"I go in every day," Aqualad said, "to provide emotional support. If you want to send a message or something to him, I can take it."

Beast Boy nodded and looked back at Cyborg.

"Next thing… you know that fire we attended on our first day back? Well, turns out we had ourselves an arsonist. Starfire found a disc in the rubble of one of the fires that turned out to be a family crest from Tamaran, although she didn't recognise it at first. And you'll never guess which fucker that turned out to be."

Beast Boy frowned. "Who?"

"Torkor."

Something exploded in the background and Beast Boy clawed the table before him.

"Here's where it gets a little hazy," Cyborg said with a wary glance at Raven. "Best we could figure is that Nightwing was upset about not seeing the signs Speedy was presenting with the drugs and ignored Starfire when she figured out who was behind the fires and tried to contact him. Starfire ended up going after Torkor on her own and when she'd kicked his ass and dumped him here, she and Nightwing got into an all out brawl. Things were said that shouldn't have been. Anyway, Torkor apparently told Starfire that something was going down at home, so she contacted Galfore. Things just went from bad to worse from there. Turned out they're having trouble with the Citadel and someone made a request for an And'r betrothal-"

"She didn't," Beast Boy hissed immediately.

Cyborg shook his head. "She didn't. But Nightwing jumped to that conclusion anyway. Said some pretty nasty things to her and she went back to Tamaran and left her _e'ara_ here. She still loves him and wants to marry him but she wants to know that's what he wants too."

"He was miserable for the first few days," Batgirl included. "Didn't come out of his office, didn't shower, didn't eat, didn't go to any alerts. Batman came and said some choice words to him, got his ass back in gear… but… well… something's changed…"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven, who'd remained suspiciously quiet the whole time Cyborg had spoken. "And he won't go after her?"

Batgirl shook her head. "Hasn't said a word about it since Batman came."

"And the _e'ara_?" Beast Boy asked.

"She said it was his choice. He hasn't touched it yet," Kid Flash said.

"But you're sure she wants him to go after her?"

Bumblebee nodded. "She said she did. She wanted him to discover if he really wanted to be with her. She said to tell him… what was that word?"

"_D'omegatro_," Cyborg said with a sad smile.

"Yeah that, tell him_ d'omegatro_ and that she'd be waiting," Bumblebee finished.

Beast Boy's spine tingled and he glanced at Raven again. "Rae, babe, release it before it gets too big."

She turned her dark, power filled eyes to him and strode over to the computer.

"Raven, I don't think that's a very good idea," Cyborg said . "He'll be monitoring the communications."

"Don't care," she replied, emotionless, as she activated the link to Tamaran.

Beast Boy stood and walked to her side, desperately wanting to touch her, but he knew she'd lash out at him if he did. She needed to release that Rage before it got too big. But he wanted to hear Starfire's side too.

It didn't take long for Fyria to appear on the screen and Raven changed it so that her image appeared on the huge television screen, rather than the small computer one. "Beast Boy, Raven, it is glorious to see you both again. Did you have a pleasant visit to… Azarath?"

"Peachy," Raven droned. "Where's Starfire?"

"She's in a meeting with the _A'ninl_ presently. Shall I get her to contact you when she returns?"

"Put us through now." Raven's tone brooked no argument and Beast Boy repressed a shudder.

Fyria regarded her silently for a time until she took a heartfelt sigh. "I shall see if she can be disturbed."

The screen went blank for a moment and Beast Boy flicked his head around, seeing both Cyborg and Batgirl standing behind them, Cyborg quietly holding Batgirl's hand. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, only to receive a shrug in return.

"Friends!" Starfire's delighted voice cried and Beast Boy snapped his attention back to the screen. He felt his heart catch as he caught sight of the black uniform, the metallic crown. She looked tired, drained and her eyes had that slightly glassy look that said she'd been doing a lot of crying lately and that happy face she'd painstakingly created was obvious even to him. There was a strange rabble of many Tamaranian voices behind her, deep in some sort of discussion. "Oh, it is glorious to see you! I have missed you all terribly. Beast Boy, Raven! Did you have a pleasant journey? You must begin with the sharing! I am eager to know about Azarath."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Cut the facade, Starfire. I can read your emotions from here."

Starfire wilted and Beast Boy watched with amazement as she deflated, her eyes growing duller, even her hair seemed less bright.

"Why did you leave?" Raven asked, her voice hard.

Starfire shook her head. "I have a duty to my people."

"You didn't have to break his heart in the process."

"His is not the only heart that was damaged." She sighed and scrubbed at her eyes. "You do not know the mean words he shouted at me in our mind. He wished for an escape, Raven, I am allowing him the time to find one."

"You don't run away from your responsibilities, you find a way to work through things."

Starfire sighed. "I have already run from my responsibilities to Tamaran too many times. I _need_ to do this." She cast a worried glance behind her and dropped her voice. "Please understand that, Raven, it will be the last thing I do for Tamaran, but I _need _to do this."

"You're using Tamaran as a screen to hide from your pain," Raven snarled.

Starfire shook her head. "Even if we did not fight I would have returned to Tamaran. My people should not have to live in fear and I can bring this war with the Citadel to a standstill. I should have done this before… It is unfortunate that I had to leave the way I did, but… all that is required of him is to decide what he wishes to do and-" Starfire froze as the common room door swished open and Nightwing stalked through, his face an expressionless mask.

He looked up at her impassively. "Starfire."

A flash of pain erupted on Starfire's face, before it suddenly went blank but Beast Boy noticed her eyes didn't leave Nightwing. "Nightwing," she replied, her voice heavy with an emotion that Beast Boy couldn't read, and the rabble of voices behind her died instantly. "… You look well. Have you-"

Nightwing ignored her and Starfire paled. "Beast Boy, Raven. Welcome back. We have training to do. You can chat later."

Raven's eyes narrowed in annoyance and Beast Boy looked at her nervously.

"No you may not," Starfire's voice said and all attention turned back to the screen. A Tamaranian male, his red hair bound in a plait down his back, was leaning over Starfire's shoulder, looking at the screen.

"But that is Nightwing," the Tamaranian male said, a strange gleam in his eyes as he measured Nightwing up. "You chose well, _mycahe rosidalhar. _Surely it would be wise-"

"No," Starfire said flatly. "And you do not call me that."

Nightwing's eyebrow raised and his arms folded against his chest, his face suddenly twisting bitterly.

The Tamaranian male was insistent. "But if he and I are to share-"

Starfire snapped something in Tamaranian, her eyes flashing green for a moment and she shoved the male away from the screen, turning back to her friends. "I apologise for him. I am in discussions with the _A'ninls_ about how they may best utilise… I am sorry, I must go. Raven, Beast Boy it gladdens my heart that you have returned safely." Her eyes flicked to Cyborg and Batgirl and she smiled at them, and the others in the room. "Be safe, friends." She looked back at Nightwing, her hand clasping against her chest. "Nightwing… I… have you... did you…" She swallowed nervously and dropped her eyes. "I shall contact them at a more appropriate time, if that is acceptable to you."

Nightwing shrugged.

Another flash of pain scorched on Starfire's face and then her image was vanished from the screen.

Raven's reaction was instant and, in Beast Boy's opinion, expected. Her palms instantly swiveled toward the roof and Beast Boy automatically took a step backward to give her space as the large red ball of rage erupted from her palm, followed by the luminescent white ball of love. The energy that was distinctly Raven wrapped itself around her hands as she brought them together, but it didn't muffle the boom of the two emotions brought together.

Beast Boy calmly took a step back toward her, draping his hand around her hip.

"What was _that_?" Cyborg asked, his eyes bugging out of his head, having drawn Batgirl away and shielded her with his own body.

"New meditation technique," Beast Boy quipped.

Raven turned her eyes toward Nightwing. "Are you going to explain to me why you haven't gone after her?" she snarled.

Nightwing remained stoic. "Training, ten minutes," he said, turning around.

A barrier surged before Nightwing. "You are _going _to explain yourself to me," Raven snarled.

Nightwing looked over his shoulder at her blandly, his hands held limply by his sides. "No, I'm not."

Raven swooped up to him and stopped within an inch of him, her face so close to Nightwing's and his expression didn't change. She growled. "By Azar what is wrong with you? Are you really that blind you don't see what you're doing? Why haven't you gone after her and tried to fix this? I can _feel_ the pain you're in, Dick, you know you can't hide that from me. If you don't do something soon, it will fester and break and then there will be no going back."

Nightwing said something softly to her that Beast Boy couldn't hear and he was completely surprised when Raven went white.

"That's not true, its not," she said, shaking her head. "She would never-"

"It won't change anything, Raven," Nightwing said. "It's between me and her. Don't interfere."

Raven held her position for a moment and dropped her barrier, wrapping herself in her cape and vanished as Nightwing strode from the room before any of them could react.

"What happened to him?" Beast Boy asked, turning to his friends.

"We think he gave up," Batgirl said softly.

TTTTT

"He is not coming."

Starfire's voice was full of sorrowful memories and pain and Fyria's heart constricted in response. "Kori, you do not know this. Perhaps it is taking him longer than you anticipated to discover what he truly wishes for. You could always contact him, try and talk to him properly."

Starfire shook her head, staring out over the landscape of Tamaran as the orange sun dipped below the horizon. "I do not believe that would not do either of us any good. There were so many mean words said to one another, I do not wish to… continue the arguing with him. I can feel much anger from him, much anger toward me and his reaction when Raven contacted me… it was very cold. If I contacted him… I fear the anger would increase. I do not even know where to begin."

Fyria sighed, leaning on the balcony as she looked at Starfire and tried to keep her tone soothing. "I do not like to see you this sad, daughter of my heart. Your feelings for him are great, you should not have run from him. He should have accompanied you back to Tamaran."

"I have a duty to Tamaran and it was not right for me to ask this of him."

"We both know this is not true, Kori. You did not have to return, Galfore and Kom have been desperately trying to keep you from becoming involved in this war. You do not need to be here at all, they are both quite capable leaders. And this… thing that you have proposed to the _A'ninl_ is-"

"It will save Tamaran and the Planets of the Vegan System from the Citadel. They will never again be the force they are now once this is done." Starfire turned to Fyria, her sad eyes appealing for understanding. "I need to do this, Fyria. I have been carrying this secret for so long. It is a such a heavy burden, to know the things that I know, to know the difference it could have made sooner, the lives that would not have been lost. And now I have a chance to use this knowledge for the greater good, to solidify a treaty between all the races within this System, to unite us all against the Citadel. Surely you do not begrudge me this?"

"Of course not, Kori," Fyria said immediately, placing her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "But you have already risked so much to aid Tamaran. You have given so much, sacrificed everything to protect Tamaran and its people. We do not have any right to ask any more from you."

"And yet they will. The _A'ninl_ will demand, again and again, things that I will not give and Galfore cannot protect me from them if they are united. See what they have already tried to demand from me?" Starfire sighed. "I will not do what they ask of me and neither should Kom. That is why I have asked for the _A'ninls_ assurances, for both our sakes. I will not do this act knowing what it may cost me in the future."

"What future?" Fyria snapped, her heart heavy. "You do not even know if you will survive the backlash. Kori, it is madness."

"Perhaps," Starfire said sadly, gazing back out at the sunset. "Perhaps I shall die because of my actions but that will not stop me from doing what is right. The Citadel should not be allowed to continue their existence in the way they are currently. Change is needed for Tamaran to prosper. I will do this last act for our people for the next generation." She looked at Fyria again and gave her a soft, sweet smile. "For the unborn child you carry."

_**

* * *

**_

_Next Chapter: The passage of time is often cruel. Apparently, so am I. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

The _e'ara_ lay discarded on the floor, unloved, unwanted, a constant reminder of what had been lost.

The Titans gave it a wide berth, inching around the section of the room where it lay with heavy hearts. Eyes were drawn to it the moment someone entered the common room, a fleeting glance, a lingering gaze, an unconscious checking whether it still existed. And in that small motion, hope's eternal flower blossomed a little more.

As the days slipped into weeks, no one seemed to notice that fine layer of dust that should have appeared on the untouched piece of metal, never did.

Bumblebee and her team went back home the day after Raven and Beast Boy returned from Azarath. There was no need for them to stay any longer. Speedy was moved into rehab in Steel City, allowing Bumblebee, Aqualad and the twins to offer what comfort and companionship they could to their comrade in his time of need. Bumblebee sent through weekly reports on his progress to Nightwing and the other Titans, all of them rallying behind Speedy, offering what support they could.

Speedy flatly refused to have anything to do with Nightwing, and for the most part, Nightwing left him alone. Aqualad attending most of the group sessions with Speedy though, offering up silent support, learning exactly why Speedy had turned to drugs in the first place and doing everything he could to keep his friend from returning to that dark place. And Aqualad never betrayed his trust either, keeping Speedy's reasoning to himself.

Letters from Speedy slowly began to trickle out to the Titans, letters of apology and remorse, something which most of them were thankful for. But one never came for Nightwing and it seemed that he didn't expect one either.

Kid Flash returned home to Jinx and their team. Shortly after Cyborg unveiled the very first mobile communication and operation center for the Titans. It was able to be packed up in a little over an hour into a vehicle only slightly larger than the T-Ship, a few seconds if Kid Flash did it, and towed by the red T-Ship that Cyborg had also built for Jinx's team. It had taken Cyborg and Batgirl a little over two weeks to build, longer than Nightwing had deemed acceptable, but Cyborg insisted that he wanted the job done properly.

Raven's new mediation technique seemed to work a treat and Beast Boy's uncanny ability to sense when her Rage was becoming too large enabled the pair to keep it under control. She and Beast Boy had even started making it part of her morning routine, adding it into her meditation time. Batgirl once asked her why she had to release her rage so often and Raven replied it was easier to keep under control if there was less of it. Now that it had been released from Raven's emotionless state, Rage often grew on its own, even if there was nothing fueling it; it was part of her demonic heritage, thanks to her father.

Raven and Beast Boy seemed to be getting closer and closer by the day. They were always very careful never to show affection around Nightwing, but all could see the special bond that they had shared since traveling to Azarath. They went on several quiet dates, movies and dinner a couple of times, even a romantic nighttime picnic on the roof. And even though Raven actively displayed emotions for Beast Boy, she somehow managed to remain her usual dark and gloomy self around the other Titans.

And then there was the incident when the television screen blew up.

Several weeks after Titans East left, Batgirl and Cyborg had decided to have a movie marathon, watching the six Star Wars movies in one sitting. They'd gathered up the popcorn, various candies and sodas and plonked themselves down on the sofa for a good night. They'd been partway through the second movie when a band of energy suddenly encased the screen and it had shattered. Several things had gone pop in the kitchen as well and Nightwing had instantly surfaced from his office demanding to know whether they were under attack. Turned out, every electrical piece of equipment at the top of the Tower had blown up simultaneously. The only reason the T-Car, T-Ship and the N and the newly remodeled B cycles had escaped was because they'd been in the garage at the time, several floors below.

It hadn't been until the following morning, when Beast Boy had emerged looking smugger than usual and made some quipping comment to Raven about having magic hands that Cyborg had suddenly began to sweat, before whispering frantically in Beast Boy's ear. Beast Boy had reddened until he resembled a tomato and glanced at a thoroughly embarrassed Raven apologetically. Batgirl had covered her ears and pretended that she hadn't understood anything.

Needless to say, a strange symbol appeared on Raven's door. And at night it would glow an eerie purple. Raven had said that it was to prevent any more 'emotional' outbursts, and indeed there had not been any more cases of exploding equipment.

And still the _e'ara_ gathered no dust.

Batgirl grew increasingly worried about Nightwing.

It was almost as though he turned into his father, brooding, stoic, thinking about nothing but the mission and the training that went into the mission. He'd upped their training schedule and although Batgirl hadn't known what training had been like with him before, it was positively grueling now. Even Raven had begun to complain about how much training they'd been doing.

Batgirl had contacted Batman to express her concerns for Nightwing and was told to leave it alone. Nightwing was doing well, he wasn't evading his duties, he wasn't hiding in the dark. He'd made a decision, he was moving on with his life. No matter how hard it was on everyone else around him.

But Batgirl could see that Nightwing was retreating further and further away from his friends by the day. He no longer played computer games with any frequency, no longer talked and chatted and Batgirl couldn't recall the last time she's heard him laugh. He seemed to exist in a tiny world of Titan Alerts, training and paperwork. The mask never left his face.

Kid Flash also visited Titans Tower quite regularly, offering up his friendship to Nightwing, and it was during these visits that they all saw Nightwing smile the most, if that tight lipped, slight up curving of his lips could be considered a smile. Kid Flash had the remarkable ability to force Nightwing from his room for at least one game of basketball, or a video game, or even just to chat before allowing Nightwing to retreat once more.

And then there was the day that Nightwing had been absolutely unbearable to live with. Sometime around the middle of February, that unyielding anger had surfaced once more, he'd been angry at everyone and everything and the poor bastard that decided to rob the bank that day bared the full front of Nightwing's anger. The Titans had tiptoed around him on eggshells, any slight noise had sent him off into a tirade.

It wasn't until later that Batgirl discovered that had been the day he and Starfire were supposed to marry.

Starfire.

Her name was rarely mentioned now. No one seemed quite sure what she was up to, beyond doing all she could to stop a war and she certainly wasn't telling how. Although Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg tried often, she was usually unavailable to speak with them, beyond a few snatches of words. And on the few times she'd had time to call, their conversations had been cut short, by either Nightwing entering the room or something occurring on her end.

Every time the Titans spoke to her, every time she had that small taste of home, a little more of Starfire crumbled. They could all see it, the dark circles of exhaustion under her eyes, the limpness of her hair, the dullness in her eyes, the way she carried herself as she spoke, the way her voice seemed to resemble Raven's monotone. She'd lost the spark that made her Starfire, all that was left was Koriand'r, even Batgirl could see that.

The few vague, overly polite words she and Nightwing shared during those brief moments of contact were infuriating the other Titans. Why couldn't they get over themselves and make up?

Starfire was breaking and Nightwing hadn't seemed to care.

And the _e'ara_ wasn't mentioned.

Batgirl was concerned for Cyborg as well.

They'd developed a strange relationship. They were somehow more than friends, but less than girlfriend/boyfriend. He would hug her and kiss her cheek and hold her hand, but always kept himself at a distance too. Something was holding him back, something that was more than Nightwing being one of his best friends, but Batgirl wasn't sure what. It wasn't like Nightwing cared anyway.

She and Cyborg had been on a few dates, even double dated with Beast Boy and Raven once or twice. They shared the same interests in movies, in games. She'd leant a lot about mechanics and computer systems from him while she helped him develop the mobile communication unit for Jinx's team, learnt more than she had from Batman.

It frustrated her that Cyborg wouldn't open up, that she hadn't been able to figure out why he held himself back from her, why he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. Batgirl couldn't understand why he wouldn't kiss her but she knew she felt for him, perhaps even was falling in love with him, but this self-imposed boundary was taking its toll.

Maybe she should just take control of the relationship like she did with Robin and kiss him first.

Batgirl had fitted into the team well. She glued them together while they were so separated over Starfire. She related well with Raven, understood Beast Boy, and fitted with Cyborg. And she remained one of Nightwing's best friends. Over the weeks that had turned to months after Starfire's departure, she'd found herself once more as Nightwing confidant, although she knew that he shared more with Raven than her. Raven understood his darkness and Starfire had been his light. But he'd kept both Batgirl and Raven at arm length too; there were some things he hadn't been willing to share.

Batgirl was due to return to Gotham soon. She'd overstayed her welcome amongst the Titans as it was, regardless of how often she was told she hadn't. She missed her father, had duties in Gotham, and had school that she needed to attend. And she didn't want to a replacement for Starfire.

And then there was Jewel, who did seem to want to be a replacement for Starfire.

Nightwing had saved her from a bungled mugging and the girl had latched onto him like a leech. She made Batgirl's skin crawl every time she entered the Tower, her happy face and bouncing blond hair also seemed to drive Raven wild too. Batgirl caught her doing many releases of Rage every time Jewel was around. Nightwing didn't seem to mind terribly much, he just shrugged every time Batgirl or Raven tried to broach the subject with him.

At least it seemed that only Jewel was lavishing Nightwing with attention, not the other way around. She would cling to his arm and giggle and he allowed it. Not that it mattered, it still made Batgirl's skin crawl.

When the _e'ara_ disappeared, no one noticed.

TTTTT

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_," Raven chanted under her breath. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

She needed to find her center, that elusive place that had been becoming harder and harder reach. Her balance had gone, and she didn't know if she would ever be able to find it again.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

Raven had spent most of the week following Starfire's departure locked away in her room, struggling to get Rage under control, Beast Boy an almost constant companion at her side. She only spent meals, Titans alerts and those Azar awful training sessions Nightwing put them through outside her room.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

She'd been _so_ angry with Nightwing when she found out he'd driven Starfire away. Oh, she knew that Cyborg glossed over the details of the argument and she really didn't want to know the exact words that were said, they would only serve to increase her anger. She knew that Starfire still loved Nightwing, she could feel that every time they spoke to her. And below the layers upon layers of hurt, Nightwing still felt something too.

But he wouldn't go after her and Raven knew part of the reason why.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

_Mycahe rosidalhar. _Those two little words that had caused him so much pain. Starfire would never… she wouldn't… it wasn't her… He _had_ to have gotten the translation of that wrong. But Raven could never bring herself to broach the subject with Starfire in their brief chats because she was afraid of the answer. That, and she never had a chance to speak with Starfire alone, and knew exactly how the boys would react to those words.

But that didn't explain why he hadn't gone after _before _she and Beast Boy had returned home.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

If he'd just talk to her, ask her properly, Raven was sure they could work this out. They'd always been able to work everything out.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

But Starfire was being just as stubborn as Nightwing, refusing to come home and try and work through this with him, using her duties on Tamaran as an excuse to stay away. And Raven missed her like crazy.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

Beast Boy had been filling an emotional void for her, but there were things that he just couldn't do for her. He couldn't paint his nails, he couldn't jump on her in the middle of meditation and discuss fashion trends, he couldn't force her to braid her hair, and he couldn't drag her to the mall of shopping and gossip over cups of tea and chocolate. And she wouldn't ask him to either.

And she was embarrassed about asking Batgirl to join her in doing the girly things, because part of the pleasure for her was giving in to Starfire.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

But there were things that Beast Boy could do for her. He made sure she didn't fall in an emotional heap, and she was able to keep him from doing the same. He gave her a reason to get up in the morning, to smile quietly into her herbal tea, to play games with him, Cyborg and Batgirl. He helped her keep Rage in check, that disturbing demon emotion that grew on its own now that she'd allowed herself to feel. He gave her a reason to love, to feel, to enjoy.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

And enjoy she did. The bonding they did on Azarath was one of the best things that ever happened to her. The first several times after they'd returned from Azarath she'd been nervous, he'd been overzealous, the Beast snatching control early and pushing him to copulate with her. He'd been embarrassed and annoyed at himself over that, not that she minded.

But then he seemed to find his balance, that fine line between letting go and retaining control. The Beast no longer woke when they kissed, nor during sex, even if she hadn't brushed him beforehand. That fact alone brought spontaneity into their sex life, which she'd found quite fun. Being jumped in the shower had its advantages.

He'd always been very shy and sweet, always asking permission before he touched her in any way that was new. He rarely touched her outside the Tower, which suited her fine. She could tolerate an occasional hand on her back, or her hand nestled in his when they were around their friends. However, in private it was like he couldn't keep his hands off her, even if it was to just turn into a cat and curl up on her lap, or hold her hand in his, but more often than not, his touch was much more intimate, personal. But he understood her personal space too, knowing instinctively when she wanted to be alone and when she was prepared to take a tumble with him. She'd asked him about that, and he'd replied it had something to do with her scent.

And he roared.

That single fact was always exhilarating for her. He would growl and rumble and purr during sex and roar as he peaked. A deep throated roar that had started sending her toppling over the edge with him. She'd never imagined it could be like that.

At least Cyborg had developed the decency not to tease them both mercilessly when she'd accidentally broken every piece of electrical equipment in the Tower during her first climax. Nightwing had looked at them a tiny smile on his lips and a conflicting flash of pain from his emotions.

A warm heat fluttered through her groin, spreading through her body.

Ahh… What was she doing? Oh right.

"_A-A-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

Beast Boy and his magic hands weren't helping her meditate, it was distracting her even more so she forced her mind from him and tried to concentrate on the peace and quiet she needed.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

At least Beast Boy wasn't having nightmares anymore over what had happened on Azarath. He had many during the first few days after it, but then his happy-go-lucky personality reemerged and he slowly returned to his normal self. He still had the odd nightmare, the odd twinge of pain when he shifted and Raven thought that it troubled him more than he let on.

She'd had no luck in discovering the long-term affects of that spell that had been used on him. They had discovered that if he shifted into too many animals too quickly the pain returned, but even that seemed to be fading.

And he hadn't wanted to tell the other Titans about what had occurred on Azarath and she thought that was probably for the best.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

Something soft and warm jumped up onto her lap, its velvety paws gently kneading before it draped itself along her leg. She smiled quietly to herself, one hand dropping from its position to gently stroke Beast Boy along the back and down over his tail. He purred in response, nuzzling her hand and placing his cat chin on her knee.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

She could feel the rumble of his purr vibrating through her leg, before he stopped and she felt a wave of contentment sweep over him as he settled into wait until she'd finished her meditation. She gave him one last affectionate scratch and turned her hand back to its proper position.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

She could hear the hushed tones of Cyborg and Batgirl in the background as they slowly pieced together a puzzle, quietly discussing where the blue piece Batgirl held was a piece of the sky or a piece of sea. The soft, considerate murmur of their voices along with Beast Boy's comforting presence helped her find that illusive center. The dark starlit center of her mind spring into existence and she floated, her white cape billowing as she freed herself of the burden of emotions, allowed that peaceful core to wash over her and fill her being.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

Peace, quiet, tranquility.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

The center of her soul, were worldly troubles dropped away and all that was left was her and the starlit landscape of her mind and the feeling of her lover resting on her knee.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

The common room door swished open and her starlit landscape was torn away. Batgirl and Cyborg's murmur instantly silenced and Beast Boy's claws pricked her legs. Even with the reaction of her friends, she didn't need to open her eyes to see who'd entered. She knew simply by the overpowering scent of perfume that followed, it made her nose twitch.

Damn it, just when she'd found her center too.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

"Hello Titans!" an overly happy voice cried.

"Shh," Nightwing's voice said tonelessly. "Raven's meditating."

"Doesn't she have a room for that?" Jewel loudly replied.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

"Raven can meditate wherever she pleases," Nightwing droned. "If you insist on coming here, at least respect my friends. This is their home. Now be quiet."

Part of Raven warmed at that. At least he still cared enough for them to stop his new girlfriend from interfering with their lives. She'd only been around for slightly more than a week and already she was grating on everyone's nerves. How could Nightwing think to replace Starfire? And with _that_?

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

Beast Boy's claws suddenly dug into her leg further and that overwhelming scent of perfume drifted closer.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_."

"Ooh, lookie, how cute. A green kitty cat. Beast Boy, is that you?"

Beast Boy hissed, suddenly sneezing twice.

"Jewel, leave them alone." Nightwing's voice held a sharp edge now.

"Can't I pat the kitty?"

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_," Raven chanted, her voice slightly louder and containing what she hoped to be a warning.

Not that Jewel took it.

Beast Boy suddenly shifted, like he was evading a hand and crawled along her leg to the other knee, hissing again.

Raven's hand snaked out of its own accord and snatched Jewel's wrist, her other hand sweeping Beast Boy up protectively to clutch him against her chest. "Don't you dare," she hissed, her eyes snapping open.

Jewel squeaked in surprise and pain, her face suddenly blanching white. "I though you were meditating."

Raven's eyebrow raised and she gave Jewel's wrist one last painful squeeze, resisting the urge to break it before she shoved it away from her. "Doesn't mean I don't know what's going on around me." She unfolded her legs from underneath her. "I could smell you coming from a mile away. Ease up on that perfume."

Something flickered on Nightwing's face, suddenly becoming thoughtful, before it shifted to its stoic mask.

Jewel retreated back to Nightwing' side, obviously seeking comfort but it didn't seem that Nightwing was offering any. "Nightwing, she hurt me."

"I did tell you to leave them alone." He looked at Raven almost apologetically for a moment and addressed them all. "Training in ten minutes."

Raven's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"But… Nightwing!" Jewel complained immediately, her tone pouty. "You promised me that we could go on a date today!"

He glanced at her. "No I didn't." He looked at the other Titans again. "Ten minutes."

"Sure, Nightwing," Batgirl replied, standing up from the jigsaw puzzle that she and Cyborg had been putting together.

Jewel sidled up to Nightwing, pressing her body against him. "Can I come back later tonight? We can go for a ride on the N-Cycle."

"No one rides on the N-Cycle," he replied flatly.

Jewel stood on her tiptoes and even Raven could see she was angling for a kiss. Nightwing turned his head at the last moment, her lips landing on his cheek.

Beast Boy made a small mew of protest and Raven found herself clutching at him tightly. She eased her grip, stroking her hand along his back apologetically.

"Oh my god," Jewel shrieked suddenly. "What is _that_?"

Raven flicked her eyes up again, seeing Jewel cowering as Silkie crept along the counter toward Nightwing, warbling in its talkative way. Raven found herself smirking.

"Nightwing, kill it!" Jewel shrieked.

Nightwing's face hardened. "That is Silkie," he said, picking up the larvae and cradled it in his arms, stroking his fingers along its stomach and the worm wiggled its legs at him gleefully. "_No one_ harms Silkie." He strode from the room carrying Silkie along with him.

The door slid shut behind him and Jewel turned to look at them with that malicious look she'd always got when he wasn't in the room.

"So, you two seem rather close," she drawled looking at Raven and the cat form of Beast Boy.

"And?" Raven snapped, turning away from her and walking across to Cyborg and Batgirl.

"I always thought you couldn't have emotions."

Raven frowned. "What's it to you?"

"That would make you some sort of dried up frigid hag, wouldn't it?"

Beast Boy hissed again, his tail lashing angrily.

"Or is that the only type of woman that would go for a green freak like you?" she asked with malicious glee.

"I really think you should leave now," Cyborg said, shifting his bulk so that he stood before all of them.

"Oh dear, the half man's all protective?"

Cyborg deliberately turned his back on her, leaning over the table to appear as though he was studying the puzzle but Raven saw the clench in his jaw. Batgirl turned away from her as well, her face an impassive mask and Raven knew they had the right idea. If they ignored Jewel she tended to get bored and leave.

And then she sealed her own fate.

"No wonder Starfire - eek!" Jewel let out a shriek of terror as Raven used her powers to pick her up by the ankle and tossed her out of the common room door haphazardly, uncaring of where she fell or how much she was hurt when she got there.

"Thanks Raven," Cyborg said as the common room door slid shut.

"You're welcome," she droned in reply.

"Could you rough her up a little more next time?" he asked with a slight smile and a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought perhaps you'd like the honours," she replied.

Beast Boy leapt from Raven's arms, shifting back into his natural form on the ground, his lips curling in disgust. "I hate her. I hate the way she's always so nice when he's around then so nasty when he's not. And she smells so funky."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Batgirl replied. "She makes my skin crawl every time she comes in."

"Don't know what he sees in her," Cyborg muttered.

Raven frowned. "Has anyone else noticed that he never allows her to kiss him? And every time she's around there's suddenly a need for more training?" She huffed. "Not that we haven't already been doing more training than usual lately."

The other looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said curiously. "That's totally true." His face suddenly brightened. "Can't you check his emotions? See what he's feeling?"

Raven shook her head. "As much as I'd like to, I have to keep myself closed off from him. There's too much hurt there still. It's overwhelming." She sighed. "I just wish…" She left it unsaid. To say would be to admit, and that wasn't something she was good at doing.

Beast Boy stood, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I know, Rae, we all wish that."

TTTTT

"Where is he?" Cyborg grumbled as he set up for his weight training. "Over competitive, grumpy assed, spiky haired, annoying… makes us come and train and then isn't even here."

"You don't think he's with… _her_… do you?" Batgirl asked, grunting slightly as she pummeled her fists into the punching bag.

"Better not be," Beast Boy snapped as he set his stopwatch and began shifting into as many animals as he could as fast as he could.

Raven considered and allowed her powers to flow from her. Locating Nightwing alone on the roof she glanced at the others. "I'll be back in a minute," she said, enveloping herself in her raven form before they could stop her.

Nightwing was standing at the edge of the roof, one foot resting up on a block of concrete that lined the edge, gazing out onto the grey and dreary mist that had smothered the view of Jump City. His back was to her as she stepped from the raven and he seemed to be cradling something in his hands. A breeze drifted across the land, tossing his hair, but did little to remove the fog as it clogged the land and sea.

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard the squawk of her powers and not for the first time Raven wished that stupid raven would stay quiet. He planted both feet back on the ground, straightening up as he dropped his hands, stashing the object he'd been looking at back into his belt. She tried to pretend she hadn't seen that small worn scrap of tissue paper that cradled two golden rings and walked to stand by his side.

"Raven," he said in greeting, looking back out over the foggy seascape.

She sighed. She didn't even warrant a hello any more. "Hazy day."

He grunted at her. "Don't like fog," he muttered. "It obscures everything."

She glanced at him, wondering if he was talking about more than just the fog hanging in the air. "Fog does have a tendency to do that."

"Among other things."

She waited, seeing if he was going to say anything else but he remained silent. "What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking," he replied, his voice flat, his face carefully arranged into that blank mask.

Raven sighed and prepared to broach the subject again. "Dick, about Jewel…"

"What about her?"

"I don't like her."

Nightwing snorted, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "You don't like many people, Raven."

"You can't replace Sta-"

His face went hard. "She left me," he snapped. "Nothing more to say. Besides, Jewel's nothing more than a little harmless fun."

She narrowed her eyes at that, deeply concerned to hear such words spring from his mouth. "No girl should ever be harmless fun."

He wouldn't look at her. "I'm my father's son. If Bruce Wayne can have a different woman every night, why can't Dick Grayson?"

"Because you're not a playboy," Raven snapped, harder than she mean to. "It's not who you are. You can't be that type of person, it's not in you. I can't _believe _you're sleeping with her. And it's not Dick Grayson doing that, it's Nightwing. Heroes _don't_ do that sort of thing to people."

The blankness in his face was unnerving. "Why not? What's the point of being a hero if you can't get a little tail ever now and then."

She slapped him, hard, her hand making a sharp smacking as it connected with his face that seemed to echo through the mist. Her chest heaved and her hand tingling as he stared at her in shock, his face reddened with the imprint of her hand. "You are a complete bastard," she yelled, struggling to hold Rage back, her eyes tearing. "How dare you! Women are not toys! Trigon be damned, Dick, if Starfire could see what you're turning into, she'd be ashamed of you! I'm ashamed of you! I- I can't even look at you, I'm so angry! The rest of us are in the Training room, as ordered, waiting on your pleasure." She spun on her heel, striding toward the staircase.

"Raven, don't go," she heard him whisper. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you, too."

The bleakness, the utter hopelessness in his voice made her pause. She turned back to face him, seeing the slump in his shoulders, the forlornness of his posture. He leaned over, placing his hands on the concrete block, leaning against it heavily.

Rage drained away to be replaced by concern. "Oh, Dick, you haven't lost me. And you haven't lost Starfire, not yet at least. There is still time."

"How did things get so fucked up, Rae?" he asked, still staring out onto the bleak horizon, sounding more human and emotional that he had in a long time.

"I don't know," she said quietly, drifting back to his side. "But I'm guessing you didn't learn your lesson."

He gave her a bark of laughter, sounding somehow scathing. "She asked me for heart trust, only to break it the next opportunity."

Raven considered. "I won't pretend that I understand what you're going through. I don't know what went on in your minds. I don't know what words were yelled at each other. But it can't be that bad, the two of you have always been able to work though anything. If you would just talk to her, properly, instead of being so cold-"

He shook his head, looking lost. "It was that bad."

Again, he dipped into silence and she waited patiently.

Nightwing sighed and pushed off the block. "Look, I'm not in the best of moods today. I have some stuff that I need to take care of. Tell the others that training is canceled for the day. Go into town and have some fun or something for a while."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the sudden dismissal. She placed her hand on his shoulder, determined to have her listen to him for once. "Dick-"

He moved suddenly, wrapping his arms around her, burying his head into her hair. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear, clutching at her. "It's all fucked up. Things are crashing down around me and I can't get a grip. I'm really sorry, Rae, please forgive me." She felt his lips brush her cheek and he released her stalking from the roof in a pace that was as close to running as possible.

Raven stood frozen in shock at the ambushed hug. She understood why he had done that, Starfire had always so open with her affection that he was probably starved for human contact. For that brief moment while he'd had his arms around her, she'd been privileged to see Starfire's Richard. The part of him he hid away, protected with every bit of strength, only flourishing before one person. And now she'd seen him too.

Raven was an Empath. She knew exactly how he had been feeling, even through the copious amount of blocks she'd placed over him. She could taste the pain in the air every morning as she woke from another restless night. She could see the peril the separation was playing on his heath, the gaunt look he was slowly developing, the same gaunt look that was appearing in Starfire's face. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, no matter how much he hid behind the mask and the blank face, she could see it.

She'd known Richard existed. Starfire spoke of him occasionally, her eyes shining with stars. He was the emotional core of Nightwing, the part that harbored the love, that hid the vulnerability, the part that was unequivocally human. The part that was slowly dying.

He was locking up his heart, bit by bit, burying it deep so that he could never be hurt again. Burying Richard.

"Damn it all, Star," Raven whispered to the heavens. "Don't you see what you're doing? You need to come home."

_

* * *

_

_Next Chapter: Party time… _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

"I really don't _want _a party," Nightwing growled, his hand on his hips where they'd frequented when he'd spoke to the Titans lately.

"Dude, c'mon, _please_?" Beast Boy whined, getting down on his hands and knees and begging. "Eighteen's a milestone, we gotta celebrate it. You should be jumping up and down with joy and stuff. I mean, c'mon dude, you're legal!"

Blood drained from Nightwing's face for a moment and Batgirl was surprised to see him looking sick. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he recovered his usual blank mask. "Doesn't mean I want a party."

"You really don't have a choice," Raven droned, swooping past him, bundles of streamers and deflated balloons held up in her powers.

"Damn it, you've already invited everyone haven't you?" Nightwing snapped, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yup," Beast Boy replied cheekily. "Herald's bringing everyone in a little over an hour."

"Everyone?" There was a faint, indescribable tone in his voice.

Activity stilled for a moment before it started up again.

"Well, not everyone," Beast Boy said warily. "Pantha sends her regards, as does Red Star. Speedy's still in rehab and Aqualad's staying around in case he needs a friend and Busido's at some sort of tournament."

"Just get over it, Dick," Cyborg said, planting a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "The Network hasn't been together since New Years, we all need a break, and there's no better thing than to celebrate than our illustrious leaders birthday."

"Gar," Raven called from the other side of the room. "I need someone full of hot air, come and blow these balloons up for me."

Batgirl hid behind her hand to giggle as she prepared the food and she actually heard something that might have passed for a snort of laughter from Nightwing.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried in mock outrage as he stood from his kneeling position and crossed the room to her. "Meanie."

Raven just rolled her eyes at him and blew him a kiss, which Beast Boy beamed happily too.

Nightwing huffed and walked over to Batgirl. "I _really _don't want a party," he said with a slight pout as he lifted off the floor to sit on the bench.

"Doesn't really matter what you want right now, does it, Dick?" Batgirl replied with a smile as she continued in her self imposed duty of preparing the food. "_Please _try and cheer up a bit for this. We've worked so hard getting things ready, bringing all the Titans in, your father might even make an appearance."

Nightwing pulled a face. "He'll only come if he can embarrass me in some way."

She giggled. "That does seem to be the way of it. I'm sure he'll have plenty of stories."

Nightwing grunted. "Whatever. Fine. I'll make an appearance."

"You'll do more than make an appearance mister," she replied tartly, poking him in the arm. "You're staying in the common room all night. No Alerts, no paperwork, no training. Nadda. Even if I have to tie you to a chair, you're not going anywhere. And I want to see a smile."

He grunted again and sighed.

"No," she retorted. "A smile. You remember a smile, don't you? It's where the corners of your mouth turn upwards and you feel genuinely happy and cheerful. Have a go."

"Parties really aren't my thing. Babs."

"Neither is smiling. C'mon. Dick. You have such a nice smile."

Nightwing let out a noise of exasperation.

There was a loud bang from the other side of the room as Beast Boy over blew a balloon and it burst in his face. Cyborg erupted into laughter from where he was hanging streamers.

"You do realise that Jewel will probably be coming over tonight," Nightwing said casually.

Batgirl froze and carefully placed her knife back on the chopping board where it was safety out of the way, where she wouldn't be tempted to stab him with it. She tried to gauge his tone and found she couldn't. "Dick-"

He gave an incensed sigh. "Don't start."

Batgirl pushed onward. "You're on the rebound. You can't replace her that easily."

Nightwing cut her a scathing glance. "She left, not me. She's the one that gave up."

The animosity in his voice was as startling as it was hurtful, but Batgirl pressed on regardless. "She still calls, tries to talk with you. And you've been giving her the cold shoulder. How many times has she tried in your mind and you've refused to listen?"

He absently touched the sleeve of his uniform, below his _e'ara_. "We haven't spoken in our mind since she left."

Batgirl was slightly heartened to hear that he still thought of it as their mind, a joined mind. Perhaps he wasn't as over Starfire as everyone feared. "You're the one who let her go. You should've gone after her. There's still time to do that. Dick, if you'd just listen-"

Nightwing shook his head and Batgirl knew she'd lost his attention. "Pink balloons?" he bellowed across the room at Beast Boy. "Get rid of them." He pushed himself off the bench and stalked across the room to help Beast Boy.

"Sometimes I wonder if he actually heard that message I gave him from Starfire when she left," Cyborg said sadly, coming to stand by Batgirl.

"Me too," she replied, picking up the knife once more.

"Can I help?" he asked and she felt his hand brush the small of her back.

She smiled up at him. "No, thanks. It's all under control. I'm nearly finished actually, we just have to cook it when the party starts. Barbecue's still on the roof, right?"

"Yup, did you want me to bring it down?"

"Nah," she replied. "We'll cook up there before the sun goes down. I'm sure there'll be plenty of volleyball or basketball games being played."

"Probably," Cyborg conceded. "We do like our games when we get together. Are you sure I can't help?"

"I'm fine, honest. Go, finish what you were doing."

"Save me a dance later?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

She pretended to leaf through an imaginary notepad. "Cyborg… Cyborg… hmm… let's see… I have the first dance free… and the last… and every dance in between. Is that enough for you?

He grinned at her.

She nudged him with her hip. "Scadaddle."

TTTTT

Raven sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear and wrapped her cloak around herself tighter as she watched the sun sink into the water.

Behind her, she could here the cry and calls of the Titans Network as they played a myriad of games in the rapidly fading sunlight. She could hear Batgirl and Cyborg laughing and talking together as they finished clearing away the barbecue. She could hear Jinx and Bumblebee's laughter as they gossiped about boys.

But the laughter that she wanted to hear, that high pitched squeal of delight and that cheeky chuckle was nowhere to be found.

"Babe?" Beat Boy quietly asked. "Are you all right?"

She looked over at him as he approached her, concern on his face. "Why?"

"Something's been wrong with you since yesterday," he said hesitantly, placing his hand on her back. "After you came back and said that training was off, you went straight back to our room to meditate. I dunno, something just seems wrong."

Raven turned back to the sunset. "I hit him," she said quietly.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Nightwing," she replied tonelessly. "Smacked him across the face."

"Good," Beast Boy said, his arms coming around to hug her hips. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. Did it feel good?"

"It wasn't supposed to feel good," she replied sadly. "He said… well, it doesn't bare repeating but it wasn't nice." She sighed. "I thought I'd gotten through to him. He was finally showing some emotion, I could feel it reverberating through the Tower all yesterday. Anger and sadness. Real emotions, not this fake mask he's been presenting. But something happened overnight. I can't tell what, but he was very different this morning."

"Happy?" Beast Boy asked uncertainly.

"Maybe…" Raven wrinkled her nose, glancing over at Nightwing as he stood with his back to all the Titans, quietly watching the sunset. "No, that'd be wishful thinking. I don't know. Just something's different. Sad, resigned." She sighed, something she found she'd being a lot of lately. "I shouldn't let it bother me, really I shouldn't. Today's supposed to be happy, right? Even if Nightwing doesn't want to join in."

He hugged her, kissing her cheek softly. "Yeah. Wanna play some volleyball with me? You and me against Babs and Cy? Cy's gonna turn the lights on up here soon."

"You know," Raven conceded. "That actually sounds like fun."

He pulled away, grinning at her. "Will wonders never cease," he said cheekily before he raised his voice. "Yo! Cy! Fancy a butt whooping in volleyball? Me and Rae against you and Babs!"

"You're totally on, grass stain," Cyborg bellowed immediately. "You're _so_ going down."

Raven flicked her eyes over to Nightwing again, seeing him watching her sadly, feeling that sharp stab of pain and loneliness from him again, before Beast Boy dragged her off to the volleyball net.

TTTTT

It was nice seeing all the other Titans again, Batgirl found herself enjoying the companionship of having heroes her own age to talk to, rather than just Batman. Bumblebee had launched herself at Batgirl when she'd exited Herald's portal and the two of them had gossiped for quite some time.

She and Cyborg had cooked the barbecue for everyone and that had actually been quite fun, working with Cyborg like that. And he was incredibly flirty tonight, gentle touches, his laughing eyes always finding hers and she loved every moment of it.

And then, wonders of wonders, Beast Boy had managed to convince Raven to play a game of volleyball with them. And, startling enough, he and Raven had actually beaten her and Cyborg. Beast Boy had spent ages rubbing it in.

She'd noticed throughout the night that the other Titans had been casting curious glances at Nightwing. She heard many of them gossiping about what happened to Starfire, and why she wasn't here to help him celebrate his birthday. Several of them had curiously asked Cyborg, or Beast Boy or Raven about when the wedding was going to be. It was then that Batgirl realised that only the inner circle knew of the split between Nightwing and Starfire, and she was thankful that Jewel hadn't made an appearance yet.

Batgirl glanced over at Nightwing while she danced with Cyborg. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself as he chatted and laughed with Kid Flash.

"Hey," Cyborg said with a smile. "I can't be that borin' to dance with."

She looked back at him and grinned. "Course not."

"Then quit looking at Nightwing, you're making me jealous."

She laughed and nudged him.

The computer began to beep lightly, indicating an incoming call and many of the Titans turned to it in surprise. Cyborg crossed the room to the computer, a giant grin growing on his face. "It's Starfire," he announced, activating the television screen so that she could see the entire room and all the Titans could see her. "Hey little lady!"

"Greetings," Starfire replied, her eyes shooting around the room, widening as she saw all the people assembled. She shifted slightly in her seat and Batgirl was surprised to see a small wince of pain that was quickly smothered. "I did not realise that you were having a celebration, please forgive my intrusion. I shall call again later."

"Nonsense," Cyborg declared, pushing himself to the front of the group of assembled Titans while various Titans called out greetings. "It's hard enough getting you on the communicator as it is. How's it goin'?"

Starfire actually smiled, Batgirl couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Starfire smile. "Oh Cyborg, I am finally making progress. A few day ago, the _A'ninl_ finally accepted my terms and a treaty was forged and I…" She hesitated, the smile slipped from her face for a moment before it reappeared just as brilliant. "It is nearly over! The Citadel will soon have no more hold over Tamaran. Even now there is chaos within their ranks! I shall know in less than a week if I was successful in my endeavors to halt this war." Her eyes darted around and Batgirl knew who she was looking for.

"And then you'll come home?" asked Beast Boy eagerly as he dragged Raven toward the front of the room so Starfire could see them better.

"I…" She dropped her eyes and made that uncomfortable straight back shuffle again, followed by another wince. "I… truly wish..."

"Hey Star, did you want to come home for a visit?" Herald asked, moving to the forefront of the group. "I can come and get you for a while. It would be really nice seeing you again." He saluted. "Taxi Cab Herald at your service."

"Girl," Cyborg said. "It would be just awesome to see you again, even for a little while."

"Is… is Nightwing here?" she asked, her voice sounding hopeful and Batgirl found herself hoping too, perhaps this time they would make up.

"Yeah," he muttered, walking so he was in view of the screen, his face carefully blank and Batgirl saw many of the Titans look between them in confusion.

Starfire seemed to lose some of her confidence. "I bring you wishes for a birthday of happiness."

He wouldn't look directly at her, preferring to look at a spot on the floor at the base of the screen. "Thank you."

Bumblebee materialized by Batgirl's side. "They still haven't talked?" she whispered hastily in her ear.

Batgirl shook her head, her heart heavy. "Nothing beyond the polite hellos. Starfire keeps trying, but…" She shrugged.

Starfire swallowed heavily, offering up a wobbly looking smile. "I am hopeful that we may speak. I have much to tell you. It does not have to be now, I am certain you would wish to continue your celebration, but perhaps when it is over we could meet at our cl-"

"Where's my beau?" a cheery voice announced as the common room door swished open and Batgirl cringed and her nose began to twitch like it normal did. It was almost as though the girl bathed in perfume. Several of the boys in the room expressions suddenly went vacant. Beast Boy sneezed several times in succession. "Nightwing?" Jewel called. She spotted him and dashed across the room, throwing her arms around his neck and draping herself against him. "Happy Birthday!" she cried as she kissed his cheek.

Batgirl forced her eyes back up to Starfire. She seemed frozen, her hands drawn up to her mouth and Batgirl saw her blink back tears. Out of the corner of her eye, Batgirl saw Raven's cowl suddenly raise itself and heard her friend quietly chanting under her breath.

"Nightwing?" Starfire asked and all could hear the tremble in her voice.

Jewel turned and looked up at the screen and Batgirl could have sworn she saw a sparkle of malicious glee in Jewel's blue eyes as she hung off Nightwing's arm. She plastered herself along his chest, her hands on his neck, looking at Starfire over her shoulder. "Ooh, look, it's your _ex_-girlfriend. How sweet of her to call on your birthday. Where _have_ you been?"

It didn't seem that Starfire could get any paler. "_Nau. Dosuta nau._"

"Starfire, this is Jewel." Nightwing's voice was cold, uncaring, but Batgirl was glad that he didn't move to hold Jewel.

"We're dating," Jewel announced happily, tossing her thick blond curls over her shoulder and Batgirl had to resist the urge to yank great handfuls out of her hair.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the Titans, followed by the rabble of many hushed voices whispering at once.

"I see," Starfire said, her voice flat, her strangely blank eyes looking back at Nightwing. "Then you have destroyed it?"

Nightwing shrugged, looking nonchalant.

Batgirl's found her eyes drawn to the place on the floor where Starfire's _e'ara_ had lain, sucking in a startled gasp as she saw the empty place. Cyborg caught her eye, his face pale and sweaty, his mouth open in shock and they exchanged an uneasy glance. Batgirl flicked her eyes back up to Starfire.

Starfire didn't seem like she could take much more of this, she was very pale and looked to be shaking. "I have a right to know."

"_Mycahe rosidalhar,_"Nightwing snapped, his fists suddenly clenching in anger and Batgirl saw a muscle twitching in his cheek. "Don't you think _I_ had a right to know?"

Starfire looked taken aback. "Is that why you have not… _X'hal_, Nightwing, you _know _me better than that. The _A'ninl_ -"

"Doesn't matter anymore."

Starfire flinched and pressed on. "I have no intention of allowing-"

"I said it doesn't matter anymore," he snapped angrily.

"Heart trust," Starfire said simply.

Nightwing paused, something flickering on his face for a moment, before he looked at her properly, something Batgirl had not seen him do since this whole debacle started. He stepped away from Jewel and raked his hand through his hair. "Starf-"

"Nightwing," Jewel said, loud enough so that all could hear. "You promised me a ride on the N-Cycle. We can go up to lover's lane."

Batgirl watched Nightwing frown and glance at Jewel, his mouth twisting but her eyes were drawn back to the screen by the heart wrenching sob that was emitted from Starfire.

"_Nau, nau, nau_." Her hands covering her eyes, Starfire managed to speak brokenly. "Please forgive my intrusion. Enjoy your day of birth." Her hand reached out blindly as she fumbled for the button to sever the connection. As she vanished from the screen, Batgirl thought she saw a flash of regret in Nightwing's face and it suddenly twisted in anger.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're playing at?" Nightwing snapped. "We are _not_ dating, nor am I _ever_ taking you on the N-Cycle. No one rides the N-Cycle. I told you there would never be anything between us, and you still keep coming back."

"You didn't seem to mind it when she was watching," Jewel said slyly as the smell of perfume suddenly increased. "Is there still something there perhaps?"

Nightwing snarled. "You're a fucking bitch. Don't think I haven't heard the comments you've been saying to my friends. The snide remarks about the changes that are going to be made once you've 'bagged' me. Guess what. Ain't gonna happen. I've done my homework on you, missy, I know you staged that mugging. I know why you wanted to get close to me, I know why you prodded and pushed to know where Starfire was, I was just curious as to how far you were willing to go for a story. And now I know. Fucking wannabe reporter. Get out of my Tower."

Jewel's expression darkened, but Batgirl felt a surge of relief pass through her. "You'll regret that."

He snarled and loomed over her. "Already do. And just in case you were thinking of using last night's 'visit' and claim it was something that it wasn't, the fucking cameras were on. It's all on tape."

Batgirl watched with glee as Jewel turned and walked toward the door, her head held high.

"Oh, Jewel," Nightwing called after her, waiting until she turned around. "Poison Ivy's aroma doesn't work on me. I grew up around that. Your contact's already been arrested for supplying that scent and the Police are waiting to talk to you. It would be better for you just to turn yourself in, trust me on that."

Batgirl jumped when she heard that, silently cursing in her mind, she should have recognised that scent. Now she understood why Nightwing allowed her to remain around so much.

Jewel went grey. "Nightwing-"

"Either you walk, or I throw you out the window. Or I can have Beast Boy eat you. Your choice."

Beast Boy compliantly shifted in to a bear, growling low in his throat and stalked toward Jewel.

Batgirl actually cheered when the door slid shut behind the bolting girl.

"Party is over," Nightwing snapped to the flabbergasted Titans. "Go home."

"What are you going to do about Starfire?" Raven asked, her eyes dark.

Nightwing continued moving toward the common room door. "Nothing. She made her choice."

Raven's shield snapped up in front on him, preventing him from going any further. "Damn it all to hell," she snapped. "I've had enough of this. You still love her, and believe me when I say that she still loves you. The golden cord remains just as strong as it ever was. The distance between you is placing a strain on all of us. You're killing her a little more each time you talk and are so cold to her. Get over yourself and _fix _this."

"_Mycahe rosidalhar. _You _know_ what it means, Raven. 'Mother of my children'. She made her choice; her people over me."

Raven froze, the shield disintegrating. "You don't _know _that. There could be a million reasons what that guy said that. You wouldn't exactly let her explain."

He shrugged and wouldn't look at them.

"Trigon be damned, you _know_ what happened last time someone tried to force something like that on her. She didn't submit then, I doubt she will now. After all that trouble, do you really think she'd succumb that easily?"

"It's her people," Nightwing spat. "She'd do anything for them."

Raven fumed. "She may be blind when it comes to her people, but she loves you! She would _never_ betray you like that. If you would just engage your brain, leave this egotistical garbage behind and _ask_ her…"

"You're the one that forced her away," Batgirl announced, eager to add her two cents, seeing that he was actually staying put and seemed to be listening. "You should've gone after her at the beginning. She's been waiting for you, all this time. Haven't you been able to see that?"

"She made her choice," he retorted stubbornly.

"No, she _didn't_. She's been waiting for you to make yours!" Cyborg bellowed, his hands in the air. "And the days turned into weeks, and now they're months and she's breaking. She's trying to unite her whole solar system under one banner, trying to defeat the Citadel. And she's doing it _alone_."

"Again, it was her choice."

"You're the one who said you wanted to escape," Kid Flash said quietly, surprising all of them. "Told her that she had a whiney tone of voice and asked too many questions. How was she supposed to take that?"

Nightwing turned, looking at him in disbelief. "You too?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "Personally, I think you made the wrong choice. You went down without a fight. You let her go. If it were me and Jinxy, I wouldn't have let her go that easy. And if she truly felt she had to do something, I would've gone with her."

"Sweetie," Jinx breathed, her eyes full of stars. He glanced at her, offering her a hesitant smile.

"Too late now," Beast Boy sadly said. "He destroyed the _e'ara_. There's no going back from that. Dude, I thought you were smarter than that."

"All right, the lot of you, leave me alone."

"Nightwing," Batgirl said. "You can still go-"

He finally snapped, his face contorting with rage. "Even if I wanted to, its too fucking late for us. It's _finished_. It's _over_. There's _nothing _left."

The door to the common room slid shut with an apologetic hiss, leaning a conclave of stunned Titans in its wake.

"Do you think he even noticed she was still wearing her engagement ring?" Kid Flash asked sadly, but no one seemed to have an answer for him.

TTTTT

Batgirl sat on the roof, idly swinging her feet over the edge of the Tower, watching the full moon rise higher into the sky. She sighed and studied her boots. Cyborg wondered is she knew how beautiful she looked, the moonlight gently kissing her hair as it wafted in the sea breeze.

"What's up, Babs?" he asked quietly, hunkering his huge bulk down beside her and dangled his own legs over the side of the building.

She sighed again. "Dick, he's being such a… a… well, a dick about all this."

Cyborg nodded. "He's stubborn, that's all, can't see it when he's wrong about something."

"Do you think it's really over between them? They always seemed to me to be so… stable and steady and stuff. He was so in love with her at New Years. How could all this have happened?"

Cyborg sighed and swung his arm around her waist, enjoying her closeness. "Dunno Babs. I wish we could do something but every time we try-"

"We make it worse."

"Yeah, does seem that way."

"Why didn't we notice Ivy's aroma sooner? We could have done something… and why didn't it work on you and Beast Boy?"

"BB's sense of smell is different," he replied. "He just thought she smelled too strong, but I should've twigged with all the sneezing he was doing. And I have implants that filter out that kind of thing."

She nodded sadly. "Ahh."

"Do ya think he was telling the truth when he said that he wasn't affected?"

She sighed. "No… he was right, he did grow up around it, but I'm betting he didn't recognise it at first. Not that it makes it all right or anything. He should've gotten rid of her the moment he worked out what Jewel was using, and he never, _ever_ should've made Starfire believe they were dating if he knew what that bitch was up to."

"Yeah," he replied brokenly.

She sighed and leaned into his embrace and they watched the moon rise higher in the sky. "I'm going to miss this place when I go home."

"You don't have to go. You could become a Titan, there's a place for you here."

She shook her head. "That's Starfire's place. It isn't right for me to take it, even if… Besides, I need to go back to school. I need to return to my father. Whatever Batman was doing is over, he said I could come back whenever I like. I've only stayed so long because of…"

"What?" he asked quietly.

She glanced up at him. "Well… you."

He froze. He had to tell her now. He'd been hiding from this for months, finding himself falling for her, something that he promised himself he wouldn't do. There were things about him that she needed to know. He swallowed hard. This was going to hurt, especially if she didn't take it well. "Babs… I've been meaning to talk to you."

She sat up straight, drawing her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. "Here it comes."

He gave her a rueful smile. "It won't be what you think." He sighed and disengaged his arm from around her. "Remember when I told you I couldn't be with you cause you're Dick's ex and he's one of my best friends?"

"Vividly."

He studied his hands. "It was kinda the truth, and kinda not. Yeah, he's one of my best friends and all, but… there's a bigger reason why I can't be with you… why I can't be with anyone."

Batgirl frowned. "Huh?"

"I'm half robot… more than half… there's really not much left of me that's actually human."

The frown deepened. "So? Do you honestly think that matters to me? I like you for you."

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "You're going to make me spell it out for you, aren't you?"

"Well, if you'd stop being so cryptic about it. Plain English would be fine."

He snorted. "Plain English… fine… you asked for it, remember that."

"Victor-"

"The only things left of me that I was actually born with are half my face, some of my left arm, and most of my torso."

"I don't understand."

He banged his chest, his metallic hand clunking against the hard armor. "This stuff don't come off, I'm stuck with it."

She frowned and shook her head in confusion. "I still don't see-"

"Goddamn it woman… you're infuriating. I don't have any working male parts."

Batgirl fell silent.

"Well no, that's not quite true. You just can't get to them that's all."

She remained silent and Cyborg was becoming frustrated with her lack of reaction. This was an issue that deeply concerned him. She had to feel something about it, revulsion, annoyance, anything but that bland look he was getting.

"I can't have sex, my body simply doesn't work like that anymore. It would take a hell of a lot of reconstruction work on this armor to allow me to do anything more than kiss. Even then, my father warned me it might not be possible."

She did something he never expected her to do. She laughed. But it wasn't the scorning laughter he'd heard before. She sounded… relieved.

"Jeez, Vic. I thought it was going to be something _bad_."

He froze. "What?"

She shook her head, still giggling merrily. "Do you honestly think sex actually matters to some people? Christ, I've had sex. Wasn't that great."

Cyborg was astonished. "You have?"

She tossed her hair at him. "I'm nineteen, nearly twenty. What do you think?"

He said the first thing that came to his mind, as stupid as it sounded. "Cradle snatcher, going after a poor innocent Robin."

"Pfft. Dick's always acted older than he was… most of the time." She looked at him, her expression sobering. "Is that the reason why you haven't kissed me? Cause you think that matters?"

"It has to others. I really like you, Babs," he said, staring at her intently, willing her to understand. "I really do. I see real potential between us. I think you're someone incredibly special, but I didn't want to disappoint you either. And I didn't want to have a relationship with you under false pretenses. You need to know what you're getting into if you decide you'd like to try and be with me. There are things I can do, and things I can't. Snuggling up to a machine can't be all that appealing; it's cold and metallic… I am what I am, Babs, but I can't be something I'm not."

She grinned again. "I gotcha, you're not a glorified vibrator."

His jaw dropped. "Do you kiss your father with that mouth?"

"Not often," she giggled before her expression turned serious. "Look, Vic, I don't have a problem with you not being 'all human'. Hell, most of the people in the Titans aren't anymore. I like the connection I have with you, seriously, sex never even entered my mind. And if we ever manage to get to that stage in our relationship, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But somehow I doubt we'll ever get there, I mean you can't even man up enough to kiss -"

Cyborg cut off what she'd had to say by leaning across the small distance between them and placing his lips upon hers, making the last word a muffled '_oomph_'. She immediately leaned into his embrace, her hand sliding up until they reached the skin on back of his neck and he found his own hands sidling around her waist to pull her closer.

She was soft, sweet, like honey and if he had of known she was going to feel this good beneath his lips he would have kissed her a lot sooner. It was amazing, an incredible feeling of freedom and security all in one, his half mechanical heart making a light fluttering in his chest.

She made a small, delicate sound from the back of her throat and he pulled her toward him tighter. A tingling sensation trickled down his spine as her mouth opened and he tasted her. There was so much of Babs in her kiss, that adorable sassiness and sweetness all in one.

A flash of light engulfed them and Cyborg pulled away, his mechanical eye quickly altering to night vision.

A grinning Beast Boy was disappearing across the roof, holding a camera tightly in his hands.

"Goddamn it, grass stain!" Cyborg bellowed loudly, surging to his feet and bolting after the changeling. "I'm gonna kill you."

Behind him, Batgirl began to laugh.

_**

* * *

**_

_Next Chapter: Fyria puts her foot down. And what Nightwing and Jewel did in the night is revealed._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Fyria clenched her hands into fists as she watched Starfire choke down her lunch.

Fyria had never quite been able to get Starfire to open up completely about what had occurred between her and Nightwing. She knew that mean words were exchanged between the pair, a loss of heart trust and Starfire had run from him. And she'd been waiting for him to determine if he truly wished to be with her.

And she had left her _e'ara_ behind.

That single fact troubled Fyria the most. Starfire and her _e'ara_ had always been inseparable. That tiny band of metal that many Tamaranians took for granted had eased Starfire's pain during her enslavement with the Citadel, it had kept her hopes and dreams alive, shared the burden and protected her sanity. It had given her the greatest gift, sharing a bond with Nightwing's _e'ara_.

And she'd left it behind.

Fyria knew that Starfire felt its loss as keenly as she did the rift between her and Nightwing. She'd often caught Starfire fingering the sleeve of her black and gray And'r battle armor, just as often as she'd seen Starfire rubbing her thumb against her engagement ring.

It had been a hard few months for them.

Starfire had turned up on Tamaran, dumped Torkor with the authorities and locked herself in her room for the day. Fyria had pressed up against the door, hearing the muffled heartbreaking sobs being admitted from the daughter of her heart and had been unable to ease her pain.

And the following day, Starfire had risen and Fyria had seen Koriand'r, not her little Kori in her eyes, the strong warrior spirit that rose above emotion. She met with the _A'ninl_ and begun the long process of developing a treaty.

Starfire had fought for so long and so hard to reach an acceptable treaty between all the planets of the Vegan system, fighting to unite them all under one banner, fighting against the Citadel. Galfore was constantly singing her praises, she had done what her father and grandfather had failed to do, and she'd done it with compassion and understanding for all the individual races that existed within the system. And at the same time she'd had to fight against the _A'ninl_, turning her back on the demands they made of her as Princess of Tamaran and And'r heir. Fyria had never been more proud.

But, while Starfire's days were filled with torturous diplomatic and strategic meetings concerning the treaties and the war against the Citadel, it was the nights that Fyria feared the most. During the day, Starfire's mind was distracted, forged in single-minded determination to unite the System. The moment the sun went down, the powerful and compassionate warrior Koriand'r would disappear and the broken Starfire would emerge. Fyria would lie awake beside Galfore and listen to the muffled sobs of a heartbroken girl and knew that nothing she could say or do would ease the pain in her heart.

She, Galfore and Blackfire had tried to convince Starfire to return to her home, to return to Earth and mend the rift between her and Nightwing, but Starfire would not hear of it. They had tried to convince her that she was not needed on Tamaran, that they were quite capable of finishing off the treaty, however greatly they knew this to be untrue, and take the knowledge she had gifted them with and use it to save them all, but Starfire refused. It was her burden, she claimed, and she would never share the exact knowledge she carried with anyone, not again.

During the first month, Starfire would often contact her home and speak with her friends, even if it was only briefly, but Fyria could see the emotional toll this was having on her. She would inevitably see or speak with a detached Nightwing and that would leave her even more broken. After that, contact became sparring, she just couldn't deal with it.

She'd been waiting for her chosen. The days had turned into weeks that shifted into months. And he never came.

And then Starfire had finally done it. She'd united the System under one banner.

And then she had single-handedly dealt a crippling blow to the Citadel. They would _never_ recover.

The Vegan System had celebrated. At last they could all see an end to the domination of the Citadel, the terror they caused throughout the System. They could see an end to the war. Most of the races had not believed that it was possible, let alone that easy.

Starfire was a hero to all.

And she had asked nothing for herself but to be left alone. To live her life without demand.

She'd come back damaged, but had not allowed Fyria to treat her and Fyria's heart had ached at all the bruises that covered her body. Instead, Starfire had gone straight to the communicator, wanting to share her success with her closest friends. It was especially joyous, being the day of her chosen's birth, something that was celebrated on Earth and Starfire had been hopeful that he would allow her to mend the rift that had been forced between them, especially now she had done what she had come to Tamaran to do.

Something had gone seriously wrong. Fyria had been gathering medical supplies at the time and had not listened to what had occurred when Starfire called home and she fervently wished she had. Something had snapped inside Starfire and Fyria did not believe it could be mended. Not this time.

Her little Kori had died inside.

Starfire only took a few mouthfuls of her meal before she pushed the plate away.

"Finish it," Fyria growled, narrowing her eyes.

"I cannot. I am no longer hungry."

"Kori, finish it."

Starfire looked at her, her eyes dull. "I cannot."

"Kori, you are losing weight. You are having trouble connecting with the green energy inside. You can barely manage a float. You need to keep your strength up. Finish. Your. Meal."

Starfire stood stubbornly. "I must return to the meeting. I am sorry, Fyria, it was most delicious."

Fyria strode across the room and grabbed Starfire by the shoulders, forcing her back into her seat. "You will finish this meal. The meeting with the _A'ninl_ can wait."

Starfire shook her head. "We are preparing for the encounter with the Citadel's representatives in a few days time. I must be present for the preliminary discussions. The terms of surrender must be infallible. "

"That can wait. Eat."

"Auvy'r will be here soon. I cannot be late."

"He feels the same as I do. Eat."

Starfire sighed in exasperation. "Fyria-"

"Kori, you could be finished by now. Eat."

Starfire stood. "Stop forcing me! I cannot! Leave me alone!"

Fyria watched sorrowfully as the daughter of her heart strode from the room, before her fists clenched in anger once more. _X'hal_ curse that boy. Whatever misunderstanding they'd had, it should never have come to this.

The baby in her belly gave a kick and Fyria smiled and rubbed the growing mound. "Hush, little one," she said, feeling the anger drain from her. "Mama knows best. We shall fix the sister of your heart, mend this rift between her and her chosen."

She smiled to herself once more and strode to the computer, quickly activating the link between Earth and Tamaran.

She watched the little blinking light that told her to wait and settled down in the chair before the computer. She sighed, rubbing her belly once more as the light continued to blink. Perhaps they were at one of those Titan Alerts Starfire had mentioned. It surprised her when Nightwing himself appeared on the screen. He had never answered Starfire's calls before.

"Sorry, Starfire," he said distractedly, not even bothering to look at the screen. "They're all out-"

"Greetings, Nightwing," Fyria said softly.

Nightwing's face draining of blood and his head snapped to the screen so fast Fyria thought he might have broken his neck. "Fyria! Is everything all right? Has something happened to Starfire? I haven't felt anything, is she okay? She's not hurt is she?"

Fyria cocked her head as she looked at his panicked face. His instant, knee jerk reaction that Starfire might be in trouble was heartwarming, there was still feeling there. He just needed a helpful nudge, one that she was quite willing to supply. "She is fine," Fyria said soothingly, tried to abate the panic within him. "I just wished to speak with you."

One eyebrow beneath that black mask of his raised, his face carefully rearranged into a blank expression. "Oh?"

"When are you arriving for the wedding?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice curious and mild instead of confronting and accusatory.

He frowned. "Whose wedding?"

Fyria giggled. "Silly, yours of course. Kori has been preparing for ages. But she will not tell us a day, she has everything lying in wait. I am actually being quite naughty contacting you, I believe she wanted it to be a surprise. We are hopeful that you will finish whatever pressing business you have on Earth and join us soon, she has missed you dreadfully. She could really use your companionship at this time."

Fyria watched with mild amusement as Nightwing turned a series of strange colours and emotions flickered across his face. It flashed from shock, to dread, to angst and finally through to the one she was waiting for, hope.

He tugged at the collar of his uniform, his cheeks reddening. "Um… can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say, _my_ wedding?" Fyria could have sworn she heard a squeak in his voice.

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"Um… I… er… Is… is Starfire there right now?" He was foundering with this knowledge, she could see that. "Can… can I talk to her?"

"No, she is currently in a meeting with Galfore." She glanced outside, gauging the height of the sun. "She will be several hours, but I know she will return for sunset."

"Sunset?" That squeak in his voice was back.

"She has not missed one. That is your special time together, is it not? I am certain that you have not missed one either."

"Well, no… but… I thought… she really hasn't missed one?"

"Have you not done the talking since she returned to Tamaran? I believed she spoke in your mind while she watched the sunset."

"We… um… I… well… thing is…" He coughed and cleared his throat several times. "I… we haven't… um…"

Fyria took pity on him; there was only so much guilt the poor boy could handle at once. "Shall I tell her to contact you?"

"Um… no… um…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Fyria could see the trouble he was having getting his mind working properly. "No… but look… will you be home in an hour?"

Smugness warmed her belly. She had him. "Of course."

"Um… okay… I'll see you in an hour."

"I look forward to it," she said as she signed off and rubbed her pregnant belly affectionately. "Mama knows best. And a mother's bringing of guilt is unequal. You will learn this, my little one. But you will have your sisters to help you along the way and I can only hope there will be a brother for you as well." She looked out onto the horizon. "It remains up to them now."

Nightwing was actually knocking on the balcony door within twenty minutes of speaking with her.

"Nightwing," she exclaimed, swinging open the door and bundled the boy inside. He looked exhausted, his face was sunken like Starfire's had become, his blue eyes were filled with grief but also somehow awash with hope.

"Hi," he said sheepishly and placed a bag on the ground.

"Oh, it is good to see you once more." She wrapped her arms around him. "You have grown!"

"I have?" he asked, his arms coming around her to hug her back.

"Either that or I have shrunk," she replied tartly as she pulled away. "Kori will be surprised." She demonstrated with her hands. "She remains this much shorter than me."

He gave her a sad smile and she could see he had been suffering as much as Starfire had. "I wondered why my uniforms seemed to be shrinking."

She eyed him. "You have not been eating properly either."

He shrugged and dropped his eyes. "Things have been rather… stressful lately."

She smiled and nodded. "I understand. Come, you can help me bake until Kori returns."

He grinned and Fyria suddenly wondered how long it had been since he'd truly smiled. "Zorkaberry pie?"

She laughed. "You are as bad as Galfore." She picked up his bag and took it to Starfire's room and returned to the living room to see Nightwing staring at her stomach.

His mouth flapped open and closed and she waited patiently for him to articulate his surprise. "You're pregnant!"

She beamed happily. "Yes."

He swept her up into a spontaneous hug, spinning her around. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" He sobered and placed her carefully back on the ground. "Sorry."

Fyria looked at him with a smile. "It is fine. We are a resilient people. "

"Yeah, I've heard that. How far along are you?"

"Four of your months."

Those blue eyes widened until they resembled dinner plates. "But… you're so big! And so quickly too!"

She laughed in delight. "Yes, I do resemble a _flarnop_." She patted her belly affectionately. "This little one certainly does have Galfore's bulk."

He reddened. "I didn't mean it like that. Human women don't start showing that they're pregnant for ages, and certainly nothing like that!"

Fyria cocked her head. "How long does a human pregnancy last for?"

"Nine months."

Fyria felt her jaw drop. "_X'hal_. I cannot imagine carrying a child for that long. We carry our children for three turns of the moons… that would be six of your months."

"God… no wonder… wow… that's seriously amazing, Fyria, I'm really happy for you."

"I thank you," she replied, heading for the kitchen while he followed close behind. "Would you care for something to eat, Nightwing?" she asked as she headed for the oven to check on the pies that she had placed in there before he arrived.

"Call me Dick," he said hesitantly, his face going pink.

"Dick?"

"It's my real name."

She frowned. "Does Kori not call you Richard?" Richard was the name Starfire sobbed in the night, not that Fyria had meant to overhear it.

He stiffened. "Yes… but she's the only one allowed to do that."

"I see… so you are Dick and you are also Nightwing?"

He sat on one of the stools, clasping his hands together on the bench. "Nightwing is my hero name, just like Robin used to be. Whenever I wear the mask, that's what you'd call me. When it's off, my name is Dick."

"Ahh, I understand. It is part of this 'secret identity' that troubled Kori for so long."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Why are you allowing me to call you Dick?"

He smiled. "Mask is off. Besides, you're Starfire's family…" He frowned. "If Galfore is Starfire's _k'norfka_, what would you be to her?"

"I have no real title, but she and Kom often call me _mycahe l'ani_," she replied, getting out several pie tins and placing them on the bench. "It is an endearment that means-"

"Mother of my heart," he said quietly.

She turned back to him, surprised. "You know Tamaranian?"

He shook his head. "Just a little. I'm learning, Starfire is… was teaching me." He sighed sadly and placed his head in his hands. "Did she tell you what happened between us?" he asked forlornly.

Fyria sighed and sat down on a stool beside him. "A little. She has not been forthcoming with information, but I can see the results. You had an argument, expressed some feelings that caused the sharing mean words. She mentioned the loss of heart trust."

Dick emitted a muffled sort of choke. "Oh, Fyria, it was so much worse than that. I really fuc… I really hurt her. I thought she was coming back here to get married, cause that's how she made it sound and when I found out that she wasn't… I thought she'd made it sound like she was cause _she_ didn't want _me_. The others tried to tell me but I was just so goddamn stubborn and wouldn't listen and just kept pushing her away and hurting her over and over again and-"

"Dick," Fyria said softly, placing her hand on his shuddering shoulder. "You need to tell Kori this, not me. It will be hard, but I will tell you this." She waited until he raised his head to her, seeing him blinking back tears. "If you wish for the chance to win her back, you must be completely honest with her about everything."

He nodded and sighed, scrubbing at his eyes for a moment while she pretended that she didn't see.

She smiled at him. "Now, shall I teach you how to make zorkaberry pie?"

He gave her a quiet, hopeful smile. "I'd like that."

TTTTT

Dick hung upside down above the balcony door, his hands clenched tightly around his grappling hook. It was nearing sunset, Starfire would be here soon and he was still agonizing about what he was going to say.

"Kori," Fyria's called voice from inside followed by a long sentence in Tamaranian. Dick knew Fyria was sending him a warning that she had arrived home, giving him a chance to compose himself. He felt a bolt of panic seize him and he had to fight to maintain his grip on the grappling hook.

The door to the balcony swung open and Dick held his breath.

Starfire strode onto the balcony, clad in the black and gray And'r armor complete with facial crown. She paused at the threshold before she continued to the edge. She looked beautiful as always and his heart ached at seeing her after so long apart. She leapt up onto the balcony edge, throwing her legs over and sat, wiggling her bottom until she was comfortable.

Dick smiled. He loved that little bottom wiggle she did. The smile dropped off his face and he began to worry. Did she still love him? Would she accept his apology? He had to hope that she would, after all Fyria said she'd still been doing wedding preparations and she'd implied that Starfire had been hurting as badly as he had, but there was always a chance that she wouldn't. And he couldn't just go up to her and hug the living daylights out of her, no matter how much he wanted to.

He watched her for a while; her hands clasped gently in her lap, her hair blowing gently in the wind while the sun dipped lower into the sky, casting a pink hue over the land. Stifling a sigh, he scrambled down the wall silently and sat on the balcony ledge a long distance from her, placing his back to the wall. He could see her face, but only the barest hint of it and she would not see him unless she turned. It was better this way, he could talk to her and they didn't have to let reactions get in the way. And if she didn't want him back, she would never even know he was here.

He swallowed and crossed his fingers. _Starfire?_

The effect on her was instantaneous. A ripple shuddered through her body and she let out a startled gasp of breath, her hands coming up to either side of her head. For a long moment he truly believed she wouldn't answer him, before she threw her shoulders back and lifted her chin. _Greetings, Nightwing._

He had no idea what to say next. _Um… hi… do… do you have a minute?_

Her hands twisted nervously on her lap. _Yes. How can I assist you?_

He winced at the brusqueness in her mind voice, but he knew she had to erect some sort of barrier to protect herself from harm. He was just thankful her body language said more than her mind voice did. _Oh… good… um…_ Why couldn't he talk to her without stuttering? _So... um.. how have you been?_

Starfire cocked her head. _I have been… _Her head dropped. _Surely you did not contact me for the 'small talk' after so long?_

_Well… no… yes… maybe… I don't know… I'm just sitting here watching the sunset and thinking of you and I was just wondering how you were doing?_

That shudder rippled through her again. _You… you still think of me?_

There were so many answers he could have given here but only one that truly mattered. _Yes. All the time._

_Why? That Jewel not 'giving it' to you like you wished for? _Her mind voice was tart, biting, but he could sense the deep undercurrent of hurt in it too.

Dick winced. _I led you to believe there was something between us when there really wasn't._

She was silent for a moment and Dick watched her draw her knees up to her chest. _Why would you do that?_

_To see how you would react, I guess. I don't know, Star. Kinda backfired a bit and I hurt you even more. I'm sorry._

She was silent for a moment. _It pained me to believe I could be replaced so easily._

_Well… it hurt to hear that you'd be bearing another man's child. _He cringed. Why was he being so childish about this? This wasn't the way to win her back.

She huffed. _I did not know you understood what Auvy'r_ _said or I would have explained. The A'ninl tried to impose conditions on me. They wanted to keep the And'r line pure, restrict me from procreating with you. They even wanted me to conceive before marrying, so that it would not be considered a betrayal. I… told them very precisely where they could shove their request. It was never even a consideration. _

_Good._

_Why? You do not care anymore, _she sent scathingly.

_I do care, Starfire_, he insisted immediately. _I've always cared. You're my best friend, even though I haven't been acting like it lately._ He tried a different track. _How goes the war?_

If she was surprised by the sudden change in topic, she didn't show it. _Galfore believes it will soon be over._

He frowned. _Oh… that's good then… um… will you return to Earth once it's done?_

She hung her head. _I… I do not know…I did leave in a hurry, it would be nice to return for a while and say goodbye to my friends, take my things from our… the Tower._

He swallowed and dropped his eyes from her. _Oh… I see… um…_

_How are you? _He couldn't sense whether she was just being polite or whether she really wanted to know.

He grunted into her mind. _Apparently I'm being a pain, inflicting grueling torture on the other Titans in the form of training, being a general obsessive nuisance around the place and brooding. Even Raven's started telling me to lighten up._

She laughed, a sudden tinkling laughter. Dick's eyes snapped to her, his mouth dropping open in shock. Although she laughed here, her mind voice was sober and sad. _I see_.

_They ganged up on me._

_When?_

_On my birthday._

_Did you deserve it?_

_At the time, I didn't think so. Hindsight says yes, though. They made me think I guess._

_About what?_

_What I'd been doing to you. What we'd both been going though. Why'd you leave, Star? It was just a stupid fight. How did we let it get so big and out of control like this?_

_I… there were very hurtful things said… and I… _He watched her struggle, twisting her fingers and he saw the flash of a diamond as the light bounced off a ring on her finger, his heart making a strange little flutter as he saw that. _I had a duty to my people. And you did the jumping of conclusions that I would marry anyone else but you… I wanted to give you a chance to escape, since you seemed to need it so much. If I had not, I would always wonder if you were with me because you wanted to be with me or because you were forced into it by the bond we share. But… you have never… you have not tried to speak to me since… and… I… believe that you… I have been waiting and you have not…_

His heart broke. She'd been waiting for him to come to her, and he'd just let the wounds within both their hearts fester and chip away at the love they held for each other. _Star… I…_

_Did you break the e'ara?_ Her tone was all business again.

_I… did you want it broken?_

A gust of wind came and picked her hair up, tossing it around and she took a moment to gather it up, holding it loosely in her hand. _You never answered my question when I asked on your day of birth. I simply wish to know if this is the last time we shall speak. If it is broken, the link between us will surely begin to fail soon; there is much distance between us._

He smiled in spite of himself; there was not as much distance as she thought. _You took a big risk leaving it here when I was so angry._

_I know. Is it broken?_

He fingered the sleeve of his uniform, something he'd been doing quite a lot of lately. _I… Star… isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that why you left it here while I was angry? You left me, you ran away and you didn't even look back. You didn't even take any of your things. You wanted me to break it and you knew I would._

Her instant grief was crippling. "_Nau! Dosuta nau! O X'hal il eyffg ij_!" She began to talk in Tamaranian, and he heard the word '_X'hal_' said many times. It almost sounded like she was praying. He recognised the first three words, 'no, please, no.' She dropped her face into her hands and he could hear the sobs catching in her throat, see the shudder of her shoulder.

Dick took a deep breath, struggling not to run to her while she cried. _It's not broken, Star._

_What?_ She raised her head in surprise, scrubbing her eyes with her wrist and sniffing.

_It's not broken. I couldn't break it. I love you too damn much for that. I never wanted you to leave, Star. Never ever. And I didn't want an escape, not from our relationship. Perhaps time away from you yes, a few minutes where I could be alone, just for a little while, but not like this. Never like this. This has been torture. I wake up every day and you're not there. There's no cute little Starfire sized snores in the bed beside me, no warm body to snuggle and I've had to snuggle Silkie to get my hugs._

She giggled quietly, but said nothing in his mind.

_Your scent has gone from your pillow. I've used up all your shampoo because I just wanted to smell you. Beast Boy says he can't stand me smelling like peach blossoms and strawberries anymore. Your strange food rots in the fridge and none of us can bring ourselves to remove it. Cyborg wallows and won't argue with Beast Boy. Raven stays in her room for hours on end, meditating. She smacks me on the head every time she sees me. Babs has to hold down a team that's not even hers to begin with because I can't seem to function properly. She's says I'm turning out just like Bruce, too obsessive, too caught up in my work to see anything else, feel anything else. I don't have time for my friends. I don't play games; I do nothing but work and train. Please, Star, you gotta come home. I need you. I love you so much. If not for me, then do it for the children._

_We do not have children._

_Not yet… but I was speaking of Cyborg and Beast Boy. God, Star, its been hell without you. I'm so sorry for the things I said, how I yelled at you, the words I used. I'm sorry I ever allowed you to believe you could be replaced so easily._

Starfire was silent for a moment. _Did you kiss her?_

Dick felt a bolt of guilt. _Who? Jewel? No, Star. I didn't kiss her, but… I… well… I didn't discourage her either I guess._

Starfire's shoulders slumped. _She was the 'all over you'._

_She was a reporter, or trying to be one anyway. She staged a mugging and I rescued her and she practically threw herself at me. I was feeling lonely and I guess I sorta allowed it. I knew right from the beginning what she was and… well… she was after a story on where you were and I was curious as to how far she would go_. _She was only around for a little while._ He wasn't going to mention that Jewel had enthralled him with Poison Ivy's aroma to begin with. She really didn't need to know and it would sound like he was making excuses for himself.

_And that makes it all right?_

_No… she didn't mean anything, Star, and I'm really sorry._

She pushed a hand against her chest unconsciously._ It hurt._

His heart clenched painfully in response. _I know._

She fell silent, her eyes gazing at the pink sunset in the distance and Dick saw her wipe her cheek.

_You do believe me, don't you, Star?_ he sent timidly, knowing that much of his fate rested on the simple thing of her belief in him.

Starfire sighed, covering her face with her hands. _I… I…_

He didn't blame her in the slightest._ Let me show you. Please. Trust me enough to come into my mind and see my memories of her._

_You… you would do that?_

_I would do anything to win your trust back._

_You will not withhold anything from me?_

_I will show you everything_. He tugged at her with his mind. _Please, let me prove myself to you._

She hesitated for a moment and followed him and for the first time in a long time he felt her presence in his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated, remembering the very first time he'd met Jewel.

"Somebody help me!" screeched a high-pitched voice and he turned his head, pausing in his patrol of the city. "Please!"

He darted along the top of the building, pulling his grappling hook from his belt as he ran. He leapt down between the gap in the buildings, firing the hook at the same time before swinging down to the pavement below. A blond haired young woman was pressed up against a wall, a large, disheveled man held her by the throat, his other hand riffling through a black leather handbag.

He grabbed the man by the back of the neck, tossing him away from the woman and stood before her protectively. The man bolted, but before he could chase after him, he felt the woman plaster herself along his back. "Oh," she whimpered, her hands around his chest. "My hero! You were so gallant and brave!"

_Oh please,_ Starfire's voice said scathingly and Dick halted the memory.

_What's wrong?_

_I do not wish to know how you met her,_ she sent tartly. _She is touching you already. If you brought me here to brag or to attempt to create feelings of jealousy-_

_Starfire, I promised I would show you everything._

_I want to see you alone together. She looked very comfortable in Titans Tower and calling you her 'beau'. Did you take her to lover's lane on the N-Cycle?_

_You're the only one allowed on the N-Cycle Star._

She made as small humph sound in his mind. _Nightwing, I am going to ask you to do something and I do not want you to argue._

_What?_

_Show me the memory you wish to keep hidden. Show me the one you believe will hurt me the most._

Dick swallowed but did not argue. No matter the cost, if they had any chance of reconciliation, she deserved to know.

He was hunkered over his desk, the oppressive darkness of his office only broken by the small lamp on beside him. He stared blankly at the report he was supposed to be writing for the Chief of Police, detailing the latest crimes they'd intercepted.

"Aww, fuck it all," he snapped, tossing his pen onto the table and reached for the glass of scotch, draining what was remaining, slamming it back onto the table. Silkie gave a small warble of protest from where it was curled up in the corner of his desk and he spared the worm an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Silkie," he said, scratching the worm on the stomach.

_Alcohol?_ asked Starfire's voice quietly.

_It was midnight. And it dulled the pain. I didn't have it often, I swear, but I'd had an incredibly bad day. Raven even slapped me._

_She did?_

_Yeah. I said some things that I shouldn't have and she knocked some sense back into me._

_I understand,_ she whispered, truly sounding like she did_. But is alcohol not illegal for you?_

_It was Bruce's. Technically, I didn't purchase it._

_And how is my Silkie?_

_Silkie misses you, Star, just as I have. Watch._

The door to the office hissed open, casting a rectangular glow as the room was flooded with light.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered without turning around. "I know its late, Cy, I'm on my way to bed."

"May I join you?"

He swiveled around on his chair so fast he almost fell off. "Jewel! What are you doing here?"

Jewel stood threshold of the door, smiling at him, clutching a trench coat around her body tightly. "Came to see my beau," she purred, entering the room and sliding the door shut behind him.

He frowned. "I am not your beau. I told you not to call me that."

"Come now, Nightwing," she said, sauntering over to him. "You know you like it."

"Really don't," he muttered. "Look, I'm on my way to bed. You should go home."

"Fancy a bed mate?" she asked and the trench coat slithered from her shoulders and dropped to the ground.

He sucked in a startled breath, immediately averting his eyes. "Jewel, get some goddamn clothes on."

"Oh?" she drawled, running her hands down the length of her body. "Don't you like my clothes?"

"_Those _are not clothes."

He felt her hands on his knees, gently prying his legs apart and his eyes snapped back to her, clenching the muscles in his legs to stop her. "What are you doing?" he snarled.

She knelt before him, her hand sliding up the inside of his leg. He grabbed it and yanked it away before she could go any higher. "Get your hands off me."

"She never needs to know, Nightwing," she said with a coy smile. "You're not doing anything wrong. You broke up."

"I'll know," he snapped. "I don't want you."

"You don't have to want me," she said, dropping her eyes to his crotch suggestively and licked her lips.

"Jewel, you really need to leave," he said, tightening his grip around her wrist.

She arched an eyebrow at him, before standing and straddling him on the chair before he could move.

"Please, Nightwing," she murmured, her fingers caressing the side of his face, gently touching his mask. "Just one night, that's all I'm asking. Think of it as a birthday present. As of five minutes ago, you're legal."

"Get. Off. Me," he ground out through tightly clenched teeth, snatching her hands away from his mask.

"How long has it been?" she whispered, her lips brushing his ear. "Since you had a taste of a woman?" He loosened his fingers around her hands and she twisted her wrists, pressing his hands against her bare ribs, so close to her breasts that all he would have to do is turn them slightly and he would be touching them. "Fuck me, Nightwing," she continued. "No one else needs to know."

His breath whistled through his teeth.

_Enough_, Starfire's voice murmured, strangely dull. _I cannot watch this. I will not watch you couple with another._

Dick felt Starfire retreating and he lunged for her mind, grabbing hold. _You wanted to see this. Let me finish. Please, Star, I beg you. I promise, it's not what you think._

Starfire remained quiet and he loosened his hold of her mind enough so that he wasn't clenching her tightly, but not enough so that she could run. With a sigh he continued the memory.

Jewel wiggled on his lip and he picked her up and dumped her on the ground. "I don't want you," he snarled, looming over her.

She smiled. "I see you still have some barriers that need to be broken. I'm content to wait."

He hoisted her up by the elbow, dragging her to the door, snagging that wretched trench coat as he walked. He dragged her out of his office and down to the lower levels, tossing her out the entrance of the Tower. "Go home, Jewel."

"See you tonight, Nightwing," she called as he slid he door shut and locked it. "Wouldn't miss your birthday."

He snarled, banging his fist on the door before heading back up to his room.

He flopped on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, before he ran a hand down his arm, shoving his sleeve up to reveal two e'aras, his and Starfire's, their bands touching. He lifted his arm so he could see the bands, his fingers running over Starfire's tenderly. "Oh, Star," he whispered before he covered his face with his hands.

Dick released his hold over Starfire's mind and she drifted away.

_That's the memory I believe will hurt you the most, Star,_ he murmured, his heart heavy.

She was silent, withdrawn.

_Star? Baby?_ He opened his eyes to look at her, seeing her still sitting on the balcony. _D'anthe l'ani, I'm sorry. I really am._

He could see her shaking from where he sat but she remained silent in his mind.

_Baby, please. Say something. Yell at me, scream and rant and rave, just say something._

He mind voice came very slowly, very soft. He had to concentrate to hear it properly. _…I did not think e'aras could be transferred like that._

_Me either, but I hoped they could with all my heart. After all, we're joined because of them, right? I think it recognised me._

_…Why?_

_I was being selfish. As long as the e'ara remained, you and I were connected. I didn't want to let that go. And I didn't want to leave it on the floor anymore. I guess I thought that if you really wanted to break from me, it being on my arm would force you to come back, even just for a little while. I'm so sorry, Star._

She went silent again and he watched her anxiously, his knee twitching restlessly, desperately wanting to go over to her and beg forgiveness.

The silence was unbearable but he knew he had to make one last ditch effort.

_Please, Star, please forgive me and come home. Give me a chance to at least try to fix things. Come back to me._

He heard her sigh. "Oh, Richard," she whispered, his name immediately snatched up by the wind. That lovely tingle as she said his name danced down his spine for the first time in ages. He held his breath; he needed to hear her say the words, needed to know the truth beyond her utterance of his name.

But he was not expecting what she said next.

_I… cannot._

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well… crud… that didn't work…_

_Next chapter: Rebecca returns and a visit to Cathy's Café._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cathy's Café was busy as usual.

Waitresses carried trays laden with food, cutlery tinkled as it clattered in drawers, glasses chimed together. The quiet rumble of many voices talking and laughing at once.

Cathy's Café always held an open and friendly atmosphere. Clean cream coloured walls, soft yellow lights that hung from the ceiling, small booths and tables to give that slightly intimate feel without losing that feeling of friendliness that Cathy's was famous for.

Cathy herself flitted from table to table, talking quietly with each of her patrons, softly discussing the specials of the day.

And tucked away in a corner booth sat four Titans.

"My dear fellow," Cyborg said, mimicking a posh accent. "I do believe I shall partake in the steak."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, peering around the edge of the menu. "Eww. Seriously, can't you pick something that doesn't have blood in it?"

"Like what?" Cyborg asked. "Tofu? BB, that ain't meat."

"Why don't you just let Cathy pick for you like she usually does?" Raven said with a roll of her eyes. "She hasn't got it wrong yet."

"This is a pretty nice place," Batgirl commented as she looked around.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said happily. "Cathy's is the best."

"That's only cause you're her favorite," Cyborg commented.

"Hey, I can't help it if she thinks I'm sexy," he retorted, waggling his ears up and down.

Raven clunked her menu down on the table, casting a glare in Beast Boy's direction.

Cathy swished up to the table at that moment, her graying brown hair pinned in a slowly loosening bun, creating wispy curls around her head. Her eyes crinkled merrily, showing laughter lines. She wiped her hands on her apron, dragging a notepad and pen from her pocket and beamed. "I've not had you in my café for such a long time," she said happily. "I've missed your smiling faces. I've a new tea on the menu, Raven, dear, it's a specialty from Turkey. Can I tempt you?"

"Sounds nice," she replied.

"Chicken salad as well, dear?" she asked with slightly raised eyebrows. "Or perhaps you were thinking of trying one of my vegetarian dishes?"

"Oh, please, Rae," Beast Boy said with a grin. "You know her dishes are the best."

"Why thank you, Beast Boy, the usual for you?"

"Yes please," he replied happily, bouncing up and down on his seat.

Raven huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll have what he's having."

Cathy beamed again and glanced at Cyborg.

"Surprise me, Cathy," he said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"As always, Cyborg," she replied with a smile, turning her eyes to the last member sitting at the table. She immediately switched the pen in her hands and held it out in greeting. "You would be Batgirl. I've seen you around, your tumbling skills are very similar to our Nightwing's. It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

Batgirl took Cathy's hand rather hesitantly. "Um, thanks."

Cathy laughed. "Oh don't mind me, dear. The Titans are always welcome in my café." She eyed Batgirl up. "Now… let me think… you look like a steak girl. Perhaps a salad on the side… ahh yes. I know what I shall order for you."

"Don't I get a say?" Batgirl asked, glancing at the other Titans uneasily.

"Not usually," Cyborg replied with a grin. "Don't worry, you'll love whatever Cathy brings. She's the best."

"Thank you, Cyborg," Cathy said with a smile, passing the piece of paper with their orders to a passing waitress, slipping her notepad back into her pocket. "It won't take long…" She hesitated, her expression becoming concerned. "Dears, there is something that has been concerning me, and I do hope that you don't think I'm intruding. I realise the press is probably already tried to-"

"Starfire's fine," Raven said quietly.

"She's on a mission that's all," Cyborg included.

Cathy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she said, that brilliant smile bouncing back to life of her lips. "I have been concerned. I haven't spoken to her or Nightwing since they were last here and he asked for some breadcrumbs to feed the ducks."

"How long ago was that?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"October last year, I think. So how have you been dears?"

Cyborg scooted closer to Batgirl in the booth, smiling up at Cathy. "Have a seat, take a load off and chat for a while."

"Love to," she said smiling at him but making no move to join them. "But you know these old bones. Can't stop or I'll collapse."

"Pfft," Beast Boy scoffed. "You're not old, Cathy."

"I'm just maturing nicely," she finished for him with a smile, turning her head to look over her shoulder as someone called her name. "Please excuse me, dears, your food shall be along before you know it."

"She's such a sweetie," Cyborg commented as she walked away.

"Yeah," Beast Boy sighed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Now I remember why we haven't been here in a while, not with both of you drooling over her."

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose at her. "We just like to be appreciated every now and then, that's all, Rae. Besides, even you admit that Cathy's awesome."

"Why didn't she take my order?" Batgirl quietly asked.

"It's something that Cathy does," Cyborg replied, just as quietly. "Part of the reason that she's so popular is that she always knows what people want."

"Yeah," Beast Boy chimed in. "She just takes one look at you and knows what you feel like eating that day. It's really hard to get a table here apparently, but she always has one for us. It's like she's psychic or something."

Raven snorted.

Beast Boy glanced at her curiously. "Is she?"

"I could answer that," Raven replied with an air of superiority. "But then I'd have to kill you."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and tickled her ribs playfully while she battered her hand at him.

They chatted for a while about mundane things, Titan Alerts, the latest video games, the latest Titan gossip, before the conversation inevitably turned to Batgirl's impending return to Gotham about the same time as their meals arrived.

"You really don't have to go," Beast Boy said quietly. "It's been really nice having you here."

Batgirl sighed. "I'm not a Titan, I can't remain here forever. This was supposed to be a six-week deal, I've already overshot that by another six weeks. I need to go home."

"Would you consider coming back?" Raven asked, popping a chip into her mouth. "We haven't really had a chance to show you the Titan's best side with all the stuff that's been going on lately."

Batgirl considered as she chewed on part of her salad. "I'd like to. I mean, I could always come over for weekends and stuff. It's not like Batman actually needs me, but I do have a place by his side and he's actually getting pretty narky that I've spent so long here. Not that he hasn't understood that I've been needed, and it's given him a chance to do that 'secret mission' crap that he needed to get done."

Cyborg rolled his eye as he hoed into his steak. "Batman, narky, now there's an image. When is he not?"

Batgirl grinned. "I know what you mean. He's going to be surprised at how much training I've managed to accomplish while I've been here, I guess Nightwing's obsessiveness has accounted for something. Still, I need to go home for a while. I don't want to be a replacement for Starfire."

"You're not," the three Titans said instantly, Cyborg's retort slightly louder than the other two and he ducked his head sheepishly.

"No one could replace Starfire," Raven said, her expression sad. "But you've managed to find your own niche in our team. It's been… nice having you around."

Batgirl grinned. "Thanks, Raven, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Raven rolled her eyes and groaned. "Azar, what is the world coming to, I'm being nice."

"Yeah," Beast Boy included with a grin, placing his hand on her forehead. "You sick or something?"

Raven scowled and threw a chip at him.

"Ahhhhhhh," Cyborg said, sitting back and rubbing his stomach after they had all finished their food. "That was delicious." He checked his arm console. "I guess we'd better head back to the Tower. I'm sure Nightwing's got another grueling training session lined up for us."

Batgirl sighed and pushed her plate away. "I wish he'd just get over himself and go and apologise to Starfire."

Raven nodded. "Yeah, but we can't force him."

"Can't you influence his mind or something?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "What would that accomplish? He needs to figure this out on his own. If I tried to force him, how will he ever know for certain how he feels about her?"

Cyborg looked deflated. "Yeah… but I just want Star back."

Batgirl's hand closed over the top of his, squeezing lightly. "We all do."

"Can I offer you something to take back to Nightwing?" Cathy asked, suddenly materializing to take away the unwanted dishes.

"It'd probably go to waste," Beast Boy said sadly.

"He is not coping well with Starfire's absence while she is on a mission?" she asked curiously. "The poor dear. Please, wait a moment. I have something that will cheer him up." She whirled away for a moment, returning to the table presently with a plate of food wrapped up in tin foil. "This will keep for a while. Tell him it is from me, I'm sure he will eat."

"Thanks," Raven said taking the plate from Cathy. "We'll make sure he gets it."

"By the way," Cathy said beaming. "There's a certain little girl that wants to see her Bear."

Beast Boy sat up straight. "Rebecca's here?" he asked enthusiastically.

A small brown haired, blue eyed girl no more than four bolted from the kitchen, throwing herself at Beast Boy and hugged him tight. "Bear!" she cried happily.

"Rebecca!" Beast Boy exclaimed, hugging her tightly until he shifted into a green bear, allowing the girl to scramble up on his back.

Cyborg laughed. "Her mother still works here?"

"No," Cathy said with a smile. "Clarissa's doing better now. She has a good steady job and an apartment of her own, and Rebecca starts school soon. She just can't seem to stay away from Grandma Cathy's kitchen. You're my number one helper aren't you, Bec?"

Beast Boy was lying on the floor now, his paws wiggling in the air as Rebecca stroked his bear belly, making small rumbling sounds. Several of the other patrons were looking at them strangely.

Raven stood. "We should head back to the Tower now."

Rebecca looked up at her sadly. "Can't Bear stay?"

Beast Boy gave Raven a small grumble of agreement, giving her those huge puppy dog eyes.

Raven arched an eyebrow at him and turned to address Cathy. "Is Clarissa here?"

Cathy shook her head. "Her meeting's running late. She called and said she'd be another half an hour."

"Do you think she'd mind if we took Bec to the park for a while?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy swung his massive head toward Cathy, giving her a questioning growl and nudged her leg.

"Oh, go on you," Cathy laughed, shooing him with her hands. "Bec, you be a good girl, listen to Raven and mind you manners!"

"Yes Grandma Cathy," Rebecca called happily as Beast Boy turned on his heels and lurched toward the door, Rebecca clinging to his shaggy hide. Raven rolled her eyes and floated after them, carrying Nightwing's meal in her hand.

Cyborg quickly paid the bill, slinging his arm around Batgirl's waist and ambled after them.

Beast Boy the Bear was entertaining a cluster of children by the time they arrived in the park, all of them pulling and tugging at his fur as they climbed all over him. He grinned toothily at them as they arrived and rolled carefully onto his belly, waggling his legs in the air.

Several mothers stood around, gossiping to each other and keeping a careful watch on their children. It wasn't often that the Titans went to the park, but when they did, Beast Boy was always sure to put on a show for the children, enabling them to get close and touch an animal they wouldn't normally be able to.

When the children finally became too boisterous, pulling at great handfuls of hair and yanking on ears to hard, Beast Boy snorted, gently shook himself free of the children, nudged at Rebecca and ambled over to where Raven sat on a swing. He shifted back to normal, waving at where Cyborg and Batgirl sat on a bench watching.

"C'mon, Bec," he said with a smile, jangling the swing beside Raven. "I'll push you."

"He's good with kids," Batgirl said quietly watching as Rebecca squealed and giggled in delight, begging Beast Boy to swing her higher.

"Yup. But then, when you can turn into any animal imaginable, little kids are easy to entertain," Cyborg replied, squeezing her hip lightly. "Do you want me to push you on the swing?"

She eyed him. "Yeah, right… I'm not four."

"Cyborg! Cyborg!" a small boy of around ten yelled, darting over to them with a football. "Play with us!"

Cyborg grinned, unwinding his arm from Batgirl and snatched the football from the boy. "Go deep!" he bellowed, waiting for the boy to dash off and let the ball fly.

Batgirl saw Raven glance at her, before pushing off the swings and heading over to sit at her side. "This is a very different view of the Titans," Batgirl said quietly. "Batman would never do this."

Raven shrugged, her eyes on Beast Boy. "It's not like we can hide who we are. There isn't a mask we can remove to be normal. We have the hologram rings, but they can only do so much. And there is always the risk of them failing at the wrong time. Of all the Titans, there are only four normal humans, Speedy, Herald, Bushido and Nightwing although Kid Flash also has an alter ego. The rest of us are augmented in a way that is difficult to hide. So we don't."

"It's nice to be appreciated like this," Batgirl softly said as she watched Cyborg wrestle with the boys. "But there's also a lot of pressure too. Everyone's always watching what you do, what you say, how you say it. Always searching for weaknesses."

"Looking forward to being just Babs again?" Raven asked knowingly, cradling Nightwing's meal in her lap.

"Yeah. I'll miss you guys something fierce, but I need to be myself again. Besides, I'm starting to get tan lines on my face."

Raven snickered.

They watched their boys in companionable silence for a while. "So," Raven said. "Cyborg finally kissed you, did he?"

Batgirl felt a blush creep over her face. "Yup."

"Took his time didn't he?"

Batgirl shrugged. "At least he finally did it. I understand his reasoning though."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Which was?"

"He was concerned he wasn't 'man' enough for me."

Both Raven's eyebrows shot up at that. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Batgirl shook her head. "I won't go into it. Let's just say I wasn't surprised. I knew there was something holding him back, and it is a serious issue for him. But it doesn't bother me. I kinda suspected as much anyway."

Raven looked confused. "Ooookay."

"Don't worry about it, Raven. I'm not. And at least he's kissing me now, right?"

Raven made a small noise of agreement, getting to her feet. "That's Rebecca's mother," she said, pointing to a brown haired woman in a smart suit hurrying over to them.

Batgirl watched as Raven and Beast Boy greeted the smiling woman before Beast Boy shifted into a bear once more to give Rebecca one last bear hug.

Rebecca gave Beast Boy one final stroke and flounced off with her mother. "Bye Bear!" she called over her shoulder.

The ride home in the T-Car was quiet; each was caught up in their own thoughts. Batgirl stared aimlessly out the window of the car, as did Raven as she cradled Nightwing's meal, while Beast Boy fiddled with the radio.

"I'll take this to Dick," Raven said quietly, holding up the plate as the T-Car pulled into the garage. "Better to get it out of the way. I'll let you know if he wants to do more training." She closed her eyes for a moment and they suddenly snapped open again. "Odd… I can't feel him."

Cyborg turned around in his seat to look at her. "Huh? What do you mean you can't feel him?"

Her violet eyes held a trace of worry. "Exactly that… I can't sense him. He's not in the Tower."

"N-Cycles is still here," Batgirl said. "You don't think…"

Panic was instantaneous. Seatbelts were thrown away from bodies and Titans tumbled from the car. Cyborg vigorously checked his arm console, desperately trying to activate Nightwing's communicator while Beast Boy bolted for the door, shifting into a bloodhound as he chased after scents. Raven grabbed Batgirl's wrist and wrapped them both in her raven form, depositing them by the door to Nightwing's room.

Batgirl hesitantly slid open the door, gasping in shock as she surveyed the room beyond.

Clothes and bags were strewn everywhere, the wardrobe was flung open, drawers half opened as though someone had rifled through them looking for something. Parts of Starfire's old uniform lay in a crumpled heap in the corner, a bag was planted on the bed and upended, scattering paint supplies all over the bedspread. Silkie chewed on one of Nightwing's boots.

"Snow globe's gone," Raven said absently, her eyes wandering around the room. She turned and swept toward the common room, her white cape flapping madly behind her. Batgirl turned and ran toward Nightwing's office.

Beast Boy was coming out of it by the time she arrived. He shifted back into a human for a moment, remaining crouched on the floor. "He was there, scents not too old," he muttered, shifting back into a bloodhound.

Cyborg bolted past Batgirl and she had to run to keep up with him and Beast Boy as they darted to the common room. "I can't find a trace of his communicator anywhere."

"Could it be broken?"

Cyborg shrugged.

Raven snapped open her eyes from where she floated in her meditation position as the trio entered the common room. "I'm not picking up a trace of his mind."

Beast Boy shifted back to normal. "His scents just vanished."

"His room looked like a bomb had hit it," Batgirl included anxiously.

"The snow globe was gone," Raven added, her voice dark with worry.

The four of them looked at each other before Cyborg voiced the one thought they all shared.

"We have to contact Starfire."

TTTTT

Dick died in that moment.

His body went limp, cold and he felt as though he would never find warmth again. Her words echoed through his head, bouncing around and multiplying. The sound of her rejection sliced his heart deeply. It was all his fault. He was too late; he'd waited too long to come after her. He'd allowed the wounds in her heart to fester to the point where there was no more love in there for him.

He fingered the material of his sleeve once more, feeling the cold metal of her matching e'ara pressed against his skin. Maybe it would have been better if he'd just destroyed it, hadn't unlocked his heart again to the pain of her leaving, allowed himself to dare hope that there was still a chance for them.

He'd spoken the truth on his birthday, even though he hadn't believed it himself. It was over, there was nothing left.

But he had to try. If he'd never tried, he would've always wondered if there was anything that he could have done to salvage their relationship. At least now he knew.

Now all that was left was to say goodbye and leave Tamaran without her ever knowing he was here.

He closed his eyes, refusing the watch the last sunset they would ever see together. Refusing to acknowledge the tears that stung his eyes, the mountain that clogged his throat. _Oh God, I'm sorry. I waited too long. I'm so sorry I betrayed you with Jewel, I fucked up badly, and I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me for that._

_Richard-_

His mind didn't even comprehend that she'd called him by his name. _I'm sorry, Star. I'll let you go._

_Richard!_

_I'll break my e'ara, give yours back to you, I know how much it means to you-_ Suddenly he didn't want to let her go that easily. He had to fight for her, had to win her back, even if it meant begging. _Please, Star, there has to be **something** I can do, some small parcel of love left! It can't **all **be gone. We've been through so much together, I don't want to give you up, I don't want to let you go. Please don't say this is it, there's gotta be something I can do to make this better, make this right. You've got to at let least me **try**._

_You are doing the babbling._

_I don't want this to be the end, Star. I love you, I never meant to hurt you like this. It's all my fault but please don't say this is the end. You have to give me a chance at least. I know I've hurt you pretty terribly by staying away, staying quiet all this time, but I can make it up to you if you give me a chance. Please Star, we're so good together, I need you, I don't want to be without you. I should never, ever have allowed her to touch me like that; I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you, you mean the world to me and I'll do **anything** to set things right between us._ He stood, ready to run to her and beg forgiveness in person if that's what it took.

_You have misunderstood me._

He froze, his heart giving a painful thump. _What?_

_I- I think… that you showed remarkable… restraint… with her…_

He sat back down with a small thump, his body going weak while he stared at her disbelievingly._ You do?_

She was looking at the palm of her left hand, opening and closing it absently. _You could have had the sex with her then…she… was offering…and…I… we were separated… and you chose not to_.

_I didn't want her. I want you. But that doesn't excuse what I did._

_I did not… see… you do anything. Yes, perhaps you should not have allowed her to touch you, but then, I should not have allowed Speedy close enough to kiss me._

He frowned. _So… what? This makes us even?_

She huffed. _I do not believe this is about getting even,_ she replied tartly before her mind voice softened_. I am simply saying that…if… that is indeed the worse memory you have…_

_It is._

_And… you did not have lip contact with her?_

_No. She kissed my cheek, but I never kissed her._

Starfire was silent for a moment._ I do not understand… if this occurred before the day of your birth, why did you still make me believe you had replaced me. If you were so adamant that she meant nothing to you in private, why did you allow her to touch you like that? To say the things she did? Why did you not stop her?_

_Cause I'm a vindictive bastard,_ he sent sadly, giving her the truth. _And at the time I wanted to see you hurting as much as I was. I hoped it would make you come back, make you try and fight for me at least. It was the wrong thing to do and I'm sorry._

Starfire's words were slow and careful and held an undercurrent of deep pain._ There is only so much that one heart can take. There is a great pain in mine and I do not know if it can be mended. Is there still enough between us to make it worth fighting for?_

He only barely caught the sob in his throat before it escaped. _Oh, God…_

_Something like that does not warrant forgiveness easily. Everything else… we might have been able to work through…_

His heart plummeted to his toes._ Oh Star… please… don't… I… I'm sorry… I believe there is enough left to fight for. Please. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I should never have done that._

A sniffle and a tiny sob erupted from her. _I… I… am not sure that you did… No… I do not believe that you betrayed me._

She would never know how much he was relieved to hear that. _You don't? Really?_

_It hurts, Richard, it truly hurts. But I do not want see it as a betrayal. You did not kiss her and you did not move your hands to her …_ She made a strange whimpering noise, her own hands fluttering on her lap. _You tried to stop her. You were honest with me when I asked it of you, even though you knew the memory would hurt me. You could have lied about it. I know I am not blameless in this either. There are things that I have done or did not do that augmented this argument as well._

_But … you still won't come back to me?_

_Can you honestly say to me that you believe you deserve another chance?_

He was silent for a moment, his heart palpitating in his chest, his head hanging in shame. _After everything I've done to you? After Jewel? No. Probably not._

She gave a long sigh. _I have tasks to complete on Tamaran. I cannot leave just yet. And there is still much we need to discuss … but… when it is finished… you will get your chance. I will come back to you and we can attempt to fix what was broken._

The relief that surged through him was overwhelming. He couldn't breathe because of it, couldn't think, and couldn't move. He could feel the tension that had gathered in his body over the past few months draining away. All the anger, all the hurt, all the pain that had been caused by his actions suddenly mended by those few words from her.

He hadn't realised he'd been silent for so long, caught up in the overpowering relief, until he heard her whisper his name in his mind once more._ Richard? … is… is that not what you wanted?_

_Oh thank God. I love you, Star._

_I love you too, so much. You are not the only one that has been unable to function._

He smiled quietly to himself, getting off the balcony ledge and crept toward her. _You know what would've been really nice?_ he sent as he reached her, standing stealthily behind her back.

_What?_

_If we could've watch this sunset together._

She sighed, wiggling her bottom again as she shifted position. _I would have liked that. Perhaps… we could journey to our cliffs? I… would like to see you._

He ignored her suggestion as much as it made his heart sing with happiness. _Mine is beautiful tonight. So lovely and pink. There's a really nice breeze too; you would've loved to go flying in this wind. And there's this girl, sitting on a balcony staring off into the distance, her lovely red hair flowing in the wind. I want to marry her one day, if she'll still have me._

Starfire's whole body stiffened and he heard her breath catch in her throat. _What?_

He leant against the balcony edge beside her, his back to the edge, his body facing the opposite direction that hers was. "Hi there."

Her jaw dropped and she gaped at him for a moment, before she threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her, dragging her body closer to his, burying his own head into her luxurious mane of hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "Oh God, Star, I missed you so much," he whispered, surprised when he heard his voice break. He was aware that she was murmuring his name, over and over again as she sobbed into his chest, dampening his uniform.

He stroked her hair and back tenderly, trying to ignore the dampness on his own cheeks. "Shh, Star, it's okay."

"You came," she said brokenly, her hands clutching at his chest as though she never wanted to let him go. "You finally came."

"Yeah," he mumbled into her hair. "Sorry it took me so long." He pulled away, his hand going to her cheek to wipe away the tears that streaked down her face. He swallowed, butterflies dancing in his stomach as he looked into her gorgeous green eyes and slowly lowered his head toward hers. He watched her eyes carefully, waiting for any sign of resistance from her, his stomach flopping when her eyes flickered shut and she leaned toward him, her face tilted and he closed the distance between them.

TTTTT

Fyria smiled to herself and dropped the curtain she's been peeking through, glancing at her husband. "I do believe everything is going to be fine now," she said with a smile, before glaring at him. "You may stop looking."

He glanced at her briefly and looked back at Dick and Starfire. "We do not do the 'kissing' like that. Their mouths are open." He frowned, narrowing his eyes, his face almost pressed against the glass of the window. "Their _tongues_ are touching."

"Galfore! They need their privacy!"

"Fyria, I am Grand Ruler and her _k'norfka_! She is under my protection, I must make sure she is protected."

"Not against him," she snapped, grabbing onto his ear to pull him away. "_X'hal_, Galfore, what are you going to be like when our child arrives? I do not want an overbearing, protective, grumpy _splorch_ of a husband and father. You must learn to let her go."

He grinned at her, pulling her into his arms. "I would be very interested in conducting this battle of the tongues with you, _d'anthe l'ani_."

She smiled in return and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her pregnant belly pressed between them. "Which would you prefer? A battle of the tongues or a zorkaberry pie?"

He looked torn. "Could I not have both?"

She smacked him and moved away. "No, you may not have both. And now, you shall not get either!"

"Woman!" he bellowed after her, chasing her into the kitchen. "I demand pie!"

She dashed away, giggling merrily.

TTTTT

"Kori?"

Fyria's voice wafted from the balcony door and Dick dragged his lips away from Starfire, leaving her with a slightly glazed look.

"Kori?" Fyria called again and her head protruded from behind the door. "Forgive my interruption, but Cyborg is on the communication wave."

"Goddamn him, does he have some sort of anti kissing device on him or something?" Dick muttered and he raised his voice. "Tell him to go away." His arms tightened around Starfire's waist. He never wanted to let her go again. "She'll call him back later."

"He claims it is urgent."

"Oh," Starfire replied, still dazzled. "I shall be there in a moment."

"Stay with me," Dick whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

Her fingers brushed against his cheek. "I should speak with him," she said as she slipped out of his arms and headed back inside.

He huffed and got to his feet to follow her.

Starfire was already sitting at the communication computer by the time Dick arrived, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. "Cyborg?" she asked curiously.

"Starfire!" Cyborg's voice was frantic. "Thank God you're there. You gotta help us. We can't find Dick anywhere. He's not answering his com, Raven can't sense him, BB can't even find a trace of his scent. Babs is beside herself. You've still got that link, right? Can you find him for us? He's been so down lately that we think he might have gone off to do something stupid. His rooms a mess, things are thrown all over the place, but it doesn't look like there's been a struggle. We would've contacted Titans East to help look, but to know that our leader is missing is probably not the best moral raiser, seeing how everything's been going lately. Please, you gotta help us, I know he hurt you and all but… please, Star."

Starfire glanced over at Dick. "I do not understand."

_They don't know I'm here. _Dick grinned wickedly, walking up behind her and leaned over to look at the screen. "Gee, Cy, I never knew you felt that way."

Cyborg looked at him in shock before he slumped in relief. "Oh… my… god… you fucking prick! Do you know how worried we've been about you!" He froze, looking between the two. "Wait… you're there… she's smiling… you're smiling… you guys made up, didn't you?"

Starfire smiled again, placing her hand on Dick's shoulder. "There remain a number of things we need to work on, but yes. We did the 'making up'."

"And the making out," Dick mumbled, burying his face into her neck, nuzzling as he breathed her in.

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg bellowed, his fists punching the air as he turned from the screen. "They made up!"

"What?" Beast Boy's cry came, his green face appearing in the screen beside Cyborg. "Really? About time!"

"Do you know the agony you've put us through?" Raven asked , her hooded face appearing on the other side of Cyborg.

"Tell us about it," Batgirl exclaimed, shoving Beast Boy out of the way. "Dick's been all sad and mopey for weeks. Why the hell didn't you two make up sooner?"

Dick rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I guess… I was being stupid. But you know how interfering mothers can be."

Cyborg laughed. "Fyria got to you! Finally! Where's that woman? She needs a huge kiss!"

"We'll let Galfore give her that, I think."

"Does that mean you can come home now, Star? Are you finished doing whatever you needed to do?" Beast Boy asked, angling his head back into the screen from over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Soon," Starfire replied with a smile.

"What was it that you did anyway, Star?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire froze and Dick looked at her with concern. "I should explain to Richard first," she said, an aura of sadness flowing from her.

Dick frowned. "Hmm… look, I'll contact you tomorrow, let you know what the plan is. Star and I still need to talk about a few things. I'm sorry I worried you all, but Herald knows where I am, you should've just asked Titans East. Oh, and Beast Boy, do me a favor and look after Silkie? I wanted to bring him but I couldn't find him in time."

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Jeez man, just don't do that again, okay? And take as long as you want, the four of us can hold down the fort."

"Silkie will be fine, he's eating your boots. And congratulations too," Beast Boy called gleefully as the link to Earth died.

Dick looked at Starfire, surprised to see that she was emphatically avoiding his gaze. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "It can't be that bad, Star."

She chewed her lip before she looked at him. "You were planning on staying for a while?"

"Well, yeah, if you'll let me … I packed a few uniforms and stuff. Most of the things thrown around our room happened as I looked for things to bring to you. Things I knew you shouldn't be without, just in case you didn't… um… take me back."

She frowned. "Like what?"

He grinned. "There was this cute little Nightwing teddy bear I found tucked away in the cupboard. There was a couple of other interesting things in that bag of goodies too. Now I see what you were going to model, I'm sorry I missed it."

She blushed. "I… had forgotten about that. Did… did you bring them with you?"

He cocked his head at her, echoing her blush. "As… um… presumptuous as it was, yeah… I did." His voice saddened without him meaning to. "I brought your snow globe as well."

She swallowed. "I had wanted to bring that with me but I did not want to risk… I am sorry I left so abruptly, Richard."

He sighed. "Is there someplace we can go to talk?" He jerked his head toward the door. "Someplace where the peekers can't see?"

He saw Starfire's eyes follow the direction he'd gestured and a blush crept over her face. "Yes," she replied picking up a nearby book and throwing it at the swinging door that headed to the kitchen. There were two 'eeps' and a manly grumble from behind the door as it bashed against bodies behind it. "Where are your belongings?"

"I put them in your room, Kori," Fyria's voice called from the kitchen. "Do you want some zorkaberry pies to take with you?"

"_Flogspath_ woman, you are giving away my pies again!"

"I made more than enough today, Dick has been assisting me."

"Dick?" Starfire looked at him. "How long have you been here?" she asked with narrow eyes.

He shrugged and dropped his eyes. "A couple of hours."

"Why did you not come and see me the moment you arrived?"

"I… er… was nervous… and I didn't know what I wanted to say… Fyria kinda took me by surprise when she called and… when she said that you never missed a sunset… I… um…"

"Wished to wait?"

"Yeah."

Starfire frowned. "Why did Fyria call you?"

"She… um… wanted to know when I was arriving for the wedding…" He looked up at her, suddenly hopeful. "I didn't realise you were still planning it and stuff. It made me believe that, maybe, I wasn't too late and I had to get here as soon as I could."

Starfire's frown deepened and bellowed something out in Tamaranian.

Fyria swung the door opened in an instant, clutching two zorkaberry pies in her hands. "I did no such thing."

Dick closed his eyes, feeling his face drain of blood and the floor gave a nauseating lurch.

"Richard," Starfire said softly and he felt her hands on his shoulders. "It is all right. Let us go to my room and I will explain." He opened his eyes to see her taking the pies from Fyria, before glaring at her and stalking off down a hallway. She paused at a doorway halfway down the hallway, looking back at him, juggling the pies. "Can you open the door for me please?"

Dick quickly walked to her side, opening the door, still feeling off balance. He lingered in the doorway, glancing around the room, suddenly understanding where Starfire had gotten the strange design of her room. It was just like being back in the Tower, beside the fact that it was missing all of his stuff. He blinked in surprise at the vanity table beside the desk in the corner, he hadn't expected her to have once of those. A small door to the side exited into a small Tamaranian bathroom. There was a bench beside the main door and it was here that Starfire placed the two pies then she turned and yanked him inside.

She shut the door behind him, plunging the room into semi darkness, snapping the lock. She strode to the round bed and yanked off the purple bedspread, stuffing it under the crack in the door. She dusted off her hands, turned and walked to the vanity table. She switched on the small lamp there, casting a dull glow around the darkened room. She removed the metal crown against her face, gently placing it on the table. Her grey gloves soon followed it.

Dick hovered by the door as he watched her, unsure and strangely shy.

His eyes widened with surprise as she continued to remove her clothes, the black and grey top and matching skirt and pants tossed in a basket by her cupboard and the boots dumped on the floor, leaving her standing there in lacy red underwear.

He tried not to stare in surprise; he hadn't even known she'd owned any red underwear. But then she'd left everything at home; she must have had to make do with what was available. He dropped his eyes to give her privacy, it wasn't right to stare at her and lust after her when they'd only just gotten back together.

"I wish to take a shower," she said and he flicked his eyes up to see her rummaging through her cupboard. God, was she really bending over and presenting that wonderful round behind to him? All he wanted to do was to stride over there and throw her on the bed and have his evil way with her, but he forced himself to drop his eyes once more and listen to her voice. "I share a bathroom with Kom and I am almost certain she will be listening to us through her door, even if I close mine. Fortunately, her bathroom door squeaks if someone has taken a particularly hot shower, so I will know if she has entered or not." The cupboard door closed. "I will not be long."

He nodded vaguely and heard the shower start. He slumped to the floor, burying his face in his hands, feeling like a right idiot.

"I thought so," Starfire said softly and Dick jumped, looking up wildly. She knelt down on the floor before him, giving him a lovely view of her chest, still bound up in that lacy red bra.

"Shit, Star," he complained holding his thumping heart. "You scared me."

She gave him a rueful smile and gestured her chest. "When you did not react, I did think something was wrong."

His jaw dropped. "That was deliberate?"

"Partly," she replied. "Kom's door truly does squeak and I do wish to take a shower. Now," she continued tapping her lips with a finger. "Let me see. Fyria led you to believe that I was still planning our wedding, so you rush here because you hoped that it was not too late to set things right between us, only to discover that Fyria was lying? And now you are feeling the embarrassment, uncertainty and sadness because you do not know if I still wish to marry you?"

He gaped at her, but then Starfire always seemed remarkably aware of him since they'd begun sharing this bond, not that she wasn't astute before, but now that awareness bordered on clairvoyance. "Um… in a nutshell."

"I was not angry with Fyria because she lied, but because she interfered."

Hope shined through him. "So… you _are_ still planning a wedding? Our wedding?"

She evaded the question. "It was more like keeping the extravagances Fyria wished for to a minimum."

Hope tumbled away. "I'm sorry I took so long to come to my senses. I should've come after you straight-"

She gave him a sad smile, patting his hand to interrupt him. "I believe we shall be offering each other many of the apologies tonight. There is much we need to discuss. I shall have my shower and we shall eat the zorkaberry pies and talk and then we shall see what direction life will take us."

_**

* * *

**__**  
**_

_Next chapter: What has Starfire been doing on Tamaran? _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

"Well," Starfire said, carefully placing her empty pie tin aside. "I believe we should start at the beginning."

Dick nodded, placing his pie tin on hers. "That would probably be best."

She tucked her legs underneath her, her hands clasped in her lap and regarded him. "How is Speedy?"

Dick sighed, leaning back against the wall. "He's been better. He's very angry with me at the moment. We've got him in rehab and Bumblebee's been sending us updates every couple of days. His team is rallying around him, which is really good, and Aqualad has been to all his group sessions but I still don't quite know why he felt he had to start…" He suddenly realised something. "Oh Star, I'm so sorry, I never explained what happened, did I?"

She smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "It is fine. I asked Cyborg."

That hurt and he wasn't quite sure why. "Oh."

She shrugged. "There are still certain things that I do not understand, but at least now I know that Speedy did not hit anyone or has tiny railroad locomotives traveling on his skin."

He laughed at that, unable to help himself. "Oh Star, I missed you so much."

She looked at him in surprise, her eyes narrowing as she tried to determine whether he was making fun of her or not. "I am glad that Speedy is recovering," she said as his laughter died.

"So… um… how the leg?"

She shifted on the bed, extending the leg he'd cut when they'd been demonstrating the _sorals_ in clear invitation for him to inspect it. She hiked up the purple dress she wore. He hesitantly ran his hands up her leg until he reached the scar, running his thumbs along its rim. "Looks like it healed well. You can barely tell its there." The temptation to slip his hands higher was overwhelming, but he was pretty sure that kind of attention would not be appreciated at present.

Starfire nodded. "I could not recall how long I was required to leave the stitching in, so I contacted Cyborg for assistance."

That saddened him and he removed his hands. "Oh…"

She smoothed the dress back down over her knees as she spoke, absently picking at invisible threads. "It was actually quite difficult to figure out how to remove the stitching and our scholars and doctors were very interested in it. We do not have remedies like that, which is why my people tend to have sweeping scars on them. Several of our doctors have begun experimenting with the technique and Cyborg has sent them some information. But at least I had an ample supply of _triberia_ tree juice for the pain."

"Yeah…" He shifted his gaze to her neck, curious as to how the bite had healed. She gave him a small, knowing smile and tilted her neck. He lifted her hair, marveling at the feel of it between his fingers and looked at the small scar of his teeth against her neck. That too had healed well, although it looked as though she would always carry that mark.

He dropped her hair and retreated, dipping into silence.

Starfire sighed. "I knew you were stressed over what had occurred with Speedy. I knew that the mean words you yelled in my mind were just defensive, even though they hurt. I am sorry that I went after Torkor on my own, I should have-"

"No, Star, you were right," he said, interrupting her with a shake of his head. "I shouldn't have ignored you. I should've known that it was something else you wanted to discuss since you were so insistent. You tried to come to me and I brushed you off."

She tapped her fingers together uncertainly, not quite meeting his eyes. "Do… Are you truly the 'sick and tired' of explaining things to me?"

He shook his head and dropped his own eyes to stare at his clasped hands on his lap. "No, Star. I'm sorry I said that. It was very mean of me. And you don't have a whiny voice either. You don't know how many times over the past few months I wished I could take those words back. I said some pretty horrible things to you that day and I'm really sorry about them, Star. Especially after we'd talked about how it would be nice if I heard your side first before going off the deep end at you."

"And… you do not wish to escape?" she asked timidly.

"No. I mean, it would be nice sometimes to be alone again, just for a little while. Sometimes when things get rough, or go wrong, I need to be alone with my thoughts, alone in my head, but that doesn't mean I want to escape from _you_. Before, when we didn't have this bond, if I really needed to be alone, I could just change the code for the door, lock everything out and take that time. But now…" He trailed off sadly unable to think of a way of telling her without hurting her.

"Now that I am in your head, you cannot escape and have the time that you need to collect your thoughts. There is no place that you can hide from me and…" Her voice took on a horror filled tone, as though she had only just realised something. "I have been using our bond against you."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes it seems that way."

"Oh, Richard," she said in a rush, her hands fluttering nervously. "I apologise, I never intended to use it against you. Oh that is horrible! I did not realise that I was hurting you that way, I never should have- and you were very right to be so angry with me-"

He looked up at her quickly, placing his fingers against her mouth to stop her. "I didn't have any right. I should've told you how I was feeling, rather than getting angry with you. If I'd said something, we could've worked something out. And please don't misunderstand me. Sometimes you are very right to come and drag me away when I'm being over obsessive about something. But I also _need_ that time apart. It's like Raven's meditations."

Starfire nodded and he removed his fingers from her lips, pausing to trace them lightly against her skin and allowed them to drop back to his lap. She cleared her throat. "Perhaps… if… we work things out… we could designate your office a 'mind free zone'? When you are in there, I will not contact you in our minds unless it is an emergency and if I truly wish to speak with you, then I should come to your door?"

Dick considered, not liking the 'if' in her voice. "That could work…"

She began twisting her fingers again.

He reached out took one of her hands, cradling it in his before he kissed her fingers. "Why'd you leave, Star? That was so quick, so sudden. I didn't even get a chance to try and stop you."

She sighed, dropping her eyes. "That is why. I knew once you had had a chance to 'cool off' you would be full of the apologies once more and I was not sure that I could… I did not wish to leave like that, but I was so angry with you and hurting and…" She couldn't seem to find the words.

"Sometimes it's easier to run away?" He sighed and dropped his eyes, playing with her fingers as he spoke. "I've gone over and over that fight in my mind. Neither of us were thinking clearly. You were probably in pain because of your leg and I was hurting cause of Speedy. I sometimes think that if you'd stayed, we would've just kept arguing. One of us, or both of us, would've said something that was really horrific and there would've been no going back. Or we would've done something rash like break the _e'aras_. I was _so_ angry with you, Star. I really was. I thought you were coming back here to get married. I thought so many horrible and nasty things about you. I went back to the common room to drag you off and yell some sense into you and… well… you were gone. Just gone. No good-byes, no chance for an 'I'm sorry'. Cyborg looked like someone had ripped his heart out. When he said that you weren't going back to get married… I… just couldn't hear anymore of what he said." He looked back up at her. "I thought that you'd made it seem like you were getting married cause _you_ didn't want to be with me. I didn't realise you were waiting for me."

Her face filled with shock. "I told Cyborg, I gave him a message for you. I said to tell you… that I was waiting and all you had to do was come."

"I realise that now. Like I said, after he'd told me you weren't getting married, I didn't hear anything else he had to say. My brain just sort of… shut down I guess. I went into a state of shock… I think I would've come straight after you if I'd heard all the message."

She sighed sadly. "So many misunderstandings. But I never should have made you believe I was the one they had asked for. That would explain why you were so angry when Raven contacted me."

He gave a small grunt. "I was angry at Raven then, too. They'd just gotten back and the first thing they did was contact you."

She eyed him. "Oh, Richard. You did not try and make them choose between us did you?"

He shook his head emphatically. "No, Star, of course not. When I _knew_ they were contacting you I would steer clear of the common room… and hide in my office and watch you on my computer," he admitted sheepishly. "But they were _so_ sneaky about it sometimes and I knew you thought I'd just lie and wait for them to call so I could interrupt."

She gave a tiny giggle. "It did seem that way."

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah… and then… when that guy… he said _mycahe rosidalhar, _it sorta reinforced everything that I'd been thinking. That you'd come back here cause you didn't want to be with me, that you'd already found someone else, that there wasn't a place in your life for me anymore. I thought you'd chosen your people over me."

She looked away, her eyes filling with tears. "That was the other reason why I left so suddenly. I did not wish for you to forbid me to help my people."

He frowned. "Why would I have done that? If you'd just told me you weren't coming back here to get married, we could've come here together. I could've helped."

She shook her head, pulling her hand out of his grasp and got off the bed. "No, Richard. I would not have brought you here. If you had come at the beginning… We would have talked and then I would have asked you to go home. You should not have been made to be a part of… what I did."

The frown deepened. He didn't like the ominous way she said that. "What do you mean, Star?"

She hugged her arms to her chest and began to pace. "I have not told you much about the Citadel. I could not. There are certain things that I do not wish to admit occurred to me there. Certain acts that I was… forced to endure. You know I had a Master that I killed. What you do not know was that during my time there I had several… Richard… I… need you to listen… there are things I will not tell you. Things that I will _never_ say… but there are certain things that you need to know."

He nodded, clasping his hands on his lap as he watched her pace, his heart filling with worry. He had never seen her this anxious before.

"I have not even told Fyria and Galfore most of this. When a slave first arrives at the Citadel… we are taken to a holding room, where we are 'cleansed'. We are washed and probed for illnesses and the collars are locked around our necks. It is there that the Masters determines which labor we are suited for. Some slaves are placed in the food preparation chambers, some are charged with manual labor, some are responsible for the cleaning of the clones, and others are kept for personal assistance and even more others are pleasure servers for the Masters."

She wouldn't look at him and the worry shifted to dread. "Being Tamaranian, I would have been perfectly suited to act as a translator, only because of the war, they had already captured a number of my people and placed them in servitude. Being a Princess meant that I would also be a good 'display' prize, to insight fear into other races, but something that my father added to the treaty did not enable them to use me as such. Those two disciplines would have been the safest for me to exist in, translators are kept healthy and treated reasonably well, as are displays."

She removed one hand from where it hugged her and looked at the palm of her hand, opening it and closing it again. "Because of the nature of Tamaranians powers, we are ill suited for heavy labor. The collars bind our powers, even if they did not, we would eventually lose them in the harsh conditions." She gave a small smile and looked at him and he returned her smile hesitantly. "I was surprised and grateful that our link was unable to be restrained by the collars, things would have been very different if I had not have been able to contact you."

She sighed and hugged herself, still moving around the room restlessly. "There were only a few options for my employment. Thankfully, I was still too unattractive and underdeveloped to be considered for pleasure service." Dick breathed a sigh of relief at that. "So I was given to the Master in charge of cultivating the clones. It was my duty to clean out the chambers once they had been birthed and prepare it for the next growing."

Dick frowned. "Um… Star? Clones?"

She looked at him and blinked, pausing in her marching. "Oh… I am sorry, I thought I told you. The Masters are bred, their females are hidden deep within the Citadel, even I have not seen one. They are raised to hate, to destroy. But Richard, the rest of them… the ones in orange… they are clones. Every one of them is a mindless drone, bent on destruction, imprinted with the same functions. They are all cloned from the same mould, the same flawed DNA structure. Each clone only takes a human week to gestate and live at most a year before they are recycled and it is that fact that allows the Citadel to be the dominant race in this system."

Dick was shocked. "So… we could've killed all those things in the Citadel when we tried to rescue you and it wouldn't have mattered?"

She nodded. "They are like your ants, bred for a single purpose. They do not love, or hate, but they can copy the emotions of a Master, if a Master is afraid, so are they. They follow simple instructions and will attack anyone without a collar unless told by a Master to remain still. Their deaths do not matter, for there are always greater numbers elsewhere in the nest."

"That explains why they just kept coming." He frowned. "Why did you have such a bad reaction to killing the clones in the Citadel?"

Starfire took a deep breath. "It was still very hard to endure. In my haze, I could not tell which were Masters and which were clones and I know that I killed so many Masters as well. As evil as they are, I grieved for their deaths." She glanced at his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "And what I almost did to you." She dropped her eyes again, hugging herself once more. "Do you have any more questions before I continue?"

"The collars… why did you never tell me?"

She swallowed heavily. "I… there are many memories bound up in those collars… I did not wish to…"

"Relive them?"

She nodded sadly. "Or burden you."

He scooted to the edge of the bed and approached her, touching her gently on the shoulder. "Star, it wouldn't have been a burden. I would've helped you carry those memories, shared the pain. You shouldn't have to live with it alone."

She looked at him hesitantly and nodded, although he was worried as she moved away from him rather that coming closer for a cuddle. He sat back on the bed, looking at his feet.

"You have another question?"

Dick nodded. "When you were talking to Torkor, you said the Citadel forced… um…_ elg… xin _something on you."

Starfire froze and went green and Dick saw her swallow. "_Elghinn xindar_. It… is a form of torture… I… would prefer… not to…"

He waved his hand, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. "S'okay, you don't have to tell me… Do… do I want to know what happened to Torkor?"

Starfire's legs went out from under her and she sat on the carpet with a thump. "Torkor… was… It was out of my hands, Richard, I was lenient once and he still came after me. I wished to send him to a prison planet to live out the rest of his days but… Galfore overruled me… he was executed."

Dick sighed, closing his eyes.

"I am sorry," she said mournfully, a strange crack to her voice. "Please forgive me."

He frowned, looking at her again. He got off the bed and crawled to her side, drawing her into his arms. "Star, baby, it's not your fault," he whispered as he cradled her in his lap. "Really it's not."

"I should have left him on Earth," she whispered. "He could have done the decomposing in Earth's penal complexes."

"Rotting in prison," he correctly absently, brushing her hair away from her face. "And it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." She regarded him with those mournful green eyes, accepting the light kiss he placed on her lips. "Continue your story."

She cleared her throat several times before she found her voice again. "When I was twelve, I made an… acquaintance in the Citadel. She was the closest thing I could have to a friend, as friendship between slaves was forbidden. She and I were paired together many times. Her name is-" Starfire made an eerie yipping sound at the back of her throat. His eyebrows shot up and she gave him a rueful smile. "I do not expect you to be able to understand that. Think of her name as Yurip. She is Xarzith." Starfire frowned. "You have not seen one, they are a skittish race. Their fur is blue and they are very small, she would have been barely taller than my thigh. They remind me of the Earthen fox and do possess a bushy tail. Yurip was very young when she was taken to the Citadel and old when I meet her."

She sighed and stood from his lap to start pacing again. "Slaves are not permitted to communicate with other slaves during times of work, but our Master was hard of the hearing, so we were able to whisper to each other. It was she that showed me how to unlock the collar although to this day I cannot determine how she discovered it was possible. And in return, she needed my strength and flight to escape though a system of ventilation shafts and ducts and into space. Her people and mine share the ability to travel through space without fear, although she cannot fly normally."

He drew back in surprise, getting off the floor to sit back on the bed. "You could've left at any time."

She nodded. "Yes, and then the treaty with my people would have been void and the Citadel would have attacked. But at least I had a place to hide, a place to fly. All Yurip wanted to do was die with dignity, so late one night we snuck out of our holes and I flew her through the ducts and into space. She returned to her people and returned with scout ships once a week. She and I released over two hundred slaves over the next two years, I would take them through the venting systems, either to the surface or into space, depending on their race and she would ensure that they returned to their planets safely. On the night I escaped the Citadel, I released as many of the slaves as possible. I am hopeful that Yurip will attend our wedding if she is still amongst the living."

He felt his heart flutter at the mention of their wedding, but didn't draw attention to it. "That'd be nice."

She smiled. "I agree." She looked away again and continued her pacing. "I visited the ducts many times over the next two years, discovered many secrets within the Citadel. I was able to travel to many locations that slaves would normally be bared from. I…" She frowned. "I am getting ahead of myself. When it was discovered that one of the slaves under my Master's control had vanished mysteriously, all his servants were removed from his care and redistributed. I was given to the Machine Master where I was taught how to repair certain systems within the Citadel. I was still quite small at this stage but had very nimble fingers and could crawl into tight spaces. It was here that I learnt one of the Citadel's greatest weakness."

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "The Machine Master was the kindest of the Masters that I endured. While he still disciplined me, he allowed me to ask questions and answered them if the whim came upon him. I think he considered me some sort of pet. I was not with him long before I was reassigned again, but I learned much. I discovered that the Citadelians had stalled as a race. They had all these marvelous machines that they could repair, but no one knew how to rebuild one if they were damaged beyond repair. The Machine Master informed me that all the Citadels systems are run by one huge generator."

Dick nodded. "You damaged the power core in the Citadel. I remember Blackfire being in awe because it's normally heavily guarded."

"Yes," she agreed with a sad smile. "The generator runs all their systems, from defense to the doors to the cloning vats. With it damaged they were weakened, but it was still able to function enough if they did the rerouting of power."

"And when they repaired it, Tamaran was at risk again."

She nodded and fell silent, remaining frighteningly still as she watched him.

Dick frowned, his mind ticking over and he rubbed his chin. "You found a way to get to the generator undetected, didn't you? Though that system of shafts. You came back to destroy the generator."

"I had a duty to my people." She turned away from him, her shoulders hunched as though she expected a blow. "I have lived with this knowledge for years. It was not an easy burden, knowing that I held the key to the destruction of an entire race. Without their generator, there would be no clones; their society would begin to die if they did not choose to change. They have other sources of power, but nothing as large. I hoped that it would never be needed, that I could simply hold this knowledge, but then they dared to attack our _xhandal_, tried to force me to service… if it had not have been for Beast Boy and Raven, I would have destroyed it then." She sighed. "I came back and negotiated with Tamaran and it's _A'ninl_. While Galfore is the Grand Ruler, he does have a council of _A'ninl_ that he can receive counsel from, much like your President, and sometimes he must bow down to the wishes of many. _A'ninl_ is equivalent to your generals. Galfore would have agreed to anything, but he did not wish me to risk myself. He would have preferred I pass the information on and allowed someone else to take the risk. He did not know what exactly I would do; all any of them knew was that I had inside knowledge of the Citadel. Some of the _A'ninl_ believed I had discovered weaponry on Earth, other believed a virus that could incapacitate the clones. But I wanted assurances from Tamaran before I would even consider sharing the information in depth with them. When I showed them several weaknesses in the Citadel's defense, they finally began to realise I knew something that could bring the war with the Citadel to a standstill."

He nodded in understanding. "What did you negotiate?"

"Tamaran may _never_ ask anything of me or my sister again. No marriage of diplomacy. No forced pure Tamaranian heir. No demands for assistance. They may ask if needed and I retain the right to refuse. I will not be dictated to. And they must try and resolve the conflict with the Citadel, they cannot just exterminate them. I negotiated a truce between every planet in the Vegan System, united us all under one banner so that we could all stand against the Citadel. And when that was done… I…"

"Destroyed the generator."

"Yes. I destroyed it the day of your birth," she said sadly before she began to speak rapidly. "Richard, I tried everything, every diplomatic tool, everything I had been learned on Okaara, everything I had learnt from you, trying to negotiate a truce between the races of the Vegan System and the Citadel first. The Citadel does not know I still live and if they did, we do not doubt they would redouble their efforts to destroy Tamaran. We had run out of options. My people were dying. I needed-"

"Starfire, stop."

She stalled, turning to face him, her face pale with worry. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him.

He smiled, trying to be reassuring. "You did what you felt you had to do. They can't produce clones anymore, right? They can't repopulate their armies, probably can't even do the simplest functions now. In less than a year, the clones that they have will be gone. And if the Citadel wants to survive they need to change their ways. One action saved every planet in your System. That's pretty damn spectacular, if you ask me."

"Then… you do not feel the revulsion for me because of this?" she asked timidly.

He shook his head adamantly. "No, Star. Never."

She glomped him. He let out a startled _oof_ as he was forced back on the bed by her tackling body. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she buried her head into his neck. "Oh, Richard," she babbled. "I was so worried. I was so afraid that you would not understand, that you would turn from me for this. That you would react like…" She froze.

He brushed her hair, tucking it behind her ear and draping it down her back, removing the red strands from his face. "Like who?" She swallowed, lifting her head and tried to pull away, but he held her fast. "Like who, Star?" he repeated quietly.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Like my father did."

He looked at her in surprise. "You told him about the path to the generator?"

She nodded. "Not in detail, but he knew."

"You thought he could use it to free Tamaran from the Citadel and instead he took you back there."

She nodded again and swallowed, seemingly afraid to speak, looking away and blinked back the tears that had filled her eyes.

"And you thought I would react the same." He'd never tell her how much that thought had hurt.

She shook her head, much to his relief. "No, Richard, you could never be him and I did not believe that you would react the same but… I did not know how you would respond, but the last person I told reacted so… badly, I was afraid."

His heart clenched in pain for her. "S'okay, Star," he whispered, knowing how inadequate that sounded. He rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly, content to be holding her. "So, if the generator was destroyed, why can't you come back to Earth now?"

"Two reasons," she said quietly. "A cessation of hostilities has been called."

"A cease-fire."

"Yes. The planets of the Vegan System and the Citadel are meeting in two days to discuss the terms of their surrender, if there is to be one. I wish to be present for that. I _need_ to see this finished."

"I'm coming too," he said immediately before cringing. "Er… if you'll let me."

She smiled. "I would not have it any other way."

"And the second reason?"

She went red. "I promised Fyria that… if you came for me… and we fixed that which was broken… that I would not return to Earth… unwed."

His mouth went dry. "Really?"

She nodded as she held up her left hand so he could see it, wriggling her ring finger, and smiled. "It has not come off, Richard, not once. Even when I was at my darkest, thinking that you would never come, thinking that you had… with her… and… it did not come off. It would not have come off until I could no longer feel your mind."

"So… you will… we can… you will marry me?"

The smile grew wider. "Yes."

"Even after…everything?"

"Yes."

"Like… soon?"

He gave himself a mental slap for sounding so pathetic as she giggled. "I am not sure how wise that is but, yes, Richard. If you wish."

He arched his head up and attacked her lips, there didn't seem to be a better response than that, his brain and vocabulary incapacitated and he didn't want to have to resort to caveman etiquette, grunting and throwing things around, or even bashing her over the head with a club.

He did however, break away from her lips long enough to emit a loud whoop and reattached them firmly.

TTTTT

"Pizza!" Cyborg bellowed joyously, planting the boxes on the table, the smell of pepperoni and cheese filling the air of the common room. "We need to celebrate!"

"Cyborg," Raven droned instantly, looking up from her book. "We ate at Cathy's only a little while ago. How can you still be hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy. Besides, Titans East is coming for dinner."

"They are?" Barbara asked, sitting up from where she'd been sprawled out on the couch. She reaching into her belt and pulled out her cowl. "When?"

"Few minutes," replied Cyborg. "Where's BB at?"

"His turn to patrol," Raven said, closing her eyes for a moment. "He'll be back soon. By the feel of him, he's finished."

Batgirl pulled on her cowl just in time as the call of Herald's powerful trumpet filled the room and a black portal appeared near the entrance.

"Hey guys," Cyborg called joyously as Bumblebee, Herald and Aqualad stepped through, the portal closing behind them. "Where are the twins?"

"Hi Sparky," Bumblebee replied, smiling brightly. "Mas is sick with a cold, and you know, what one twin does, the other has to do too. They're in bed already. What's the occasion?"

"Starfire and Nightwing made up," he said with a bright smile.

The smile dropped from Bumblebee's face and she looked at him in shock.

"You're kidding?" Aqualad asked, flabbergasted. "Seriously? About time!"

Cyborg nodded. "Didn't you know? Herald sent Nightwing there sometime this afternoon."

Herald nodded, looking at Bumblebee sheepishly as she lifted an eyebrow at him, planting her hands on her hips. "He didn't want me to tell anyone, honeybee," he said timidly. "Just in case he screwed up again. I thought he might have been able to convince Starfire to forgive him, seeing as he hasn't contacted me to bring him home yet."

"What's up Bee?" Cyborg asked curiously, looking at the angry expression on her face. "You don't look happy."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "What was Jewel?"

Raven sighed. "A reporter."

Bumblebee folded her arms across her chest. "And why the hell did he make it seem that she was dating him?"

Raven arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You mean you know?" Batgirl asked curiously.

Raven shrugged. "I know him well enough to make an educated guess. But I think you really should ask Nightwing about Jewel."

The door swished open and Beast Boy walked through, smiling quietly to himself and holding something behind his back. He froze, a sheepish grin crossing his face as he saw all the people in the room. "Um… hi?"

"How was patrol?" Cyborg asked, planting several plates on the table and headed back to the kitchen to fetch cups.

"Pretty quiet," Beast Boy commented, crossing the room to Raven. "Nothing much happening besides the cops getting fat on donuts." He reached Raven, a timid smile on his face as he drew his hand from behind his back, offering her a red rose. "Hey, babe, brought you something."

A blush crept along Raven's face as she gingerly took the rose, cradling it between her fingers. "Thank you," she said, smiling at him and buried her nose in the flower.

"Aww man," Cyborg complained instantly. "You're gonna make the rest of us look bad."

Beast Boy flopped down on the sofa beside Raven, draping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in toward him so she could rest her head on his chest, poking out his tongue at Cyborg.

Herald snickered and Bumblebee gave him a cool stare. "I don't recall you ever buying me flowers."

"Honeybee," Herald retorted instantly. "I can take you any place you could ever dream of going, and you want flowers."

"Unrequited romantic gestures are the way to go," Batgirl said, grinning at Cyborg and waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You too?" he complained, thumping the cups down on the table. "Damn it, grass stain. Extra training for you tomorrow. Come and get it while its hot, guys."

TTTTT

Dick traced his fingers over Starfire's body as he watched her sleep.

Up and down her spine, over the strap of her bra, over her shoulders, through that luxurious red hair of hers that draped over her back. They hadn't had sex, but they'd had an incredible make out session. He'd almost forgotten what it was like just to hold her in his arms and kiss her without it leading into sex.

He lifted a handful of hair and brought it to his face, drinking in her scent. God, he had missed her so much.

He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He headed into the bathroom she shared with Blackfire, making sure he locked Blackfire's door. Last thing he wanted was her barging in on him. Turning the shower on, he undressed as he waited for the water to warm and stepped in. He placed his forehead against the wall as the warm water pounded over him.

He'd missed her. Probably a little too much. He hadn't been able to function properly without her. For the first few days he'd been an emotional wreak, yelling and screaming at his friends over the stupidest things. He demolished his office, destroyed equipment. He'd been unable to attend alerts, unable to protect the city and it had fallen on his friends and teammates to hold down the fort.

Batman had not been impressed. He'd been berated fiercely for allowing his personal life to interfere in his duties. No single person should ever have that much hold over someone. Batman had said that perhaps it was better that they'd split now, while he was still young and unmarried, rather than being trapped in a relationship. Either that, or get off his lazy ass and win the girl back.

But he'd had no idea how he could win her back, or even if she was willing to be won. Especially since he'd thought she was the one that wanted to escape. So he retreated behind an emotionless wall and locked up his heart, suddenly becoming relentless, showing single-minded determination in battle but becoming robotic like in everyday life. He trained, he ate, he slept, and he worked. That was it. No games, no talking to his friends if he could help it, and barking orders didn't count. That, Batman had been impressed with. He'd turned into his father without Starfire.

The only time of the day he'd taken for himself was sunset, because for some reason he couldn't let them go.

And then there was Jewel. God, what had he been thinking? Of course, at first he hadn't been thinking, that damned perfume she wore flooding his senses. But he should have known better. He was just thankful that he'd never actually kissed her, or allowed her to see his eyes. His eyes belonged to Starfire. Oh, Jewel had tried, plenty of times, she'd also offered to, as she so eloquently put it, fuck him. But, even with that perfume, it hadn't been tempting. As long as Starfire's _e'ara_ remained unbroken, as long as he could still feel her mind, he was hers.

Dick glanced down at Starfire's _e'ara_, still clamped around his arm. She hadn't asked for it back yet and he wasn't sure why. Why hadn't he destroyed it the moment she had left? He'd clung to it for so long, touching it every day, just to make sure it still existed, not that the other Titans had known. It had been his selfish way of keeping a part of Starfire, she could never truly be free as long as their _e'aras_ existed. And after meeting Jewel, something had compelled him to pick it up off the floor, keep it safe, keep it with him. If he couldn't touch Starfire, be with Starfire, at least their _e'aras_ could be together.

Not that he could get the damn thing off now anyway. Somehow it had recognised him enough to allow him to clamp it on his arm, but not enough to allow the button to appear to remove it. Starfire was going to have to do that.

Why hadn't he thought that this whole time, she was simply waiting for him to discover what it was he wanted?

He choked back a sob. She was so forgiving. She'd taken him back, after all the horrible things he said to her, after he'd made her wait so long, after Jewel. And she hadn't asked for anything in return, hadn't asked for assurances that this wouldn't occur again, hadn't even taken away his name.

He felt cheated somehow. It should have been hard to get her back; he should have had to fight for her. Win her trust and her faith in him back. And in the same thought, was this fear that because she'd taken him back so easily, he'd do it again to her somewhere in the future. That he'd hurt her, just like he had before, and expect her to be forgiving again.

Maybe he should have stayed away, broken his _e'ara_ and sent hers back to her, let her be free of him. It would have hurt her, but she would have been better in the long run. After all, it was only a matter of time before he did this again.

He thumped the wall with a fist. "Damn it all," he muttered to himself, still resting his forehead against the cold tiled wall, his shoulders slumping with misery. "You complete idiot. You should be happy about this, not sad."

"Then why are you sad?" Starfire asked softly.

He spun around in the shower to face her, slipping in the water and would have fallen were it not for her hands that shot out and grabbed his shoulders to brace him. "Christ, Star!" he exclaimed frantically.

She narrowed her eyes at him and released his shoulders, her lips pursed as she waited for his answer. He dropped his eyes from hers, not wanting to answer. "Richard," she said, removing that red bra and panties before stepping into the shower. "Why are you sad? Did you not wish for us to be together again?"

"I… er… It was too easy, Star. You took me back just like that." He tried to snap his fingers to illustrate his point, but they were too wet to snap properly. "Um… You get the picture. You didn't make me beg, you didn't make me promise never to do it again. You didn't even take away my name. And you still want to marry me. How do you know I won't do all this again? How do you know you can trust me with your heart? I've broken it too many times."

She folded her arms across her chest and he wondered if she realised how much that pushed her breasts out. "You would have been happier if I made you 'woo' me? If I'd feigned indifference and you felt you had to earn my trust?"

"Well… yeah! It would've."

"Why?"

He froze. "Because… just because!"

She laughed. "Richard, that does not make sense."

He took refuge in anger. "Because then I wouldn't feel I was cheated somehow. That I won't do all this again, that I don't deserve to have you back."

"You do not deserve me." She said it so mildly that at first he didn't understand her words.

His knees went weak. "What?"

"You do not deserve to have me back." She sighed and placed her hand on his bare chest. "I will not pretend that you did not hurt me with the things you said, the things you have done. Nor will I pretend that everything is the okay between us. They are not and I remain hurt. Just as you remain hurt by my sudden departure. We have changed because of this. I fear that you will not stop hurting me with mean words. I fear that you will find another Jewel to replace me. I fear that you do not love me as you did before and I fear that I do not love you as much." She brought her other hand up to his chest, splaying her fingers as they gently stroked against his skin. "But I am willing to try. I am willing to work at mending our relationship. I believe that there is something special between us that is worth salvaging. I am willing to give you the time you require to prove yourself worthy again. Is that not also what you wish for?"

"Do you think we can? Do you think that things will ever be the same between us?"

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "No, Richard. Things will never be the same." She slid her hands up to around his neck, the tears slipping down her cheeks and he felt answering tears falling down over his, washed away by the pounding water of the shower. "I am hopeful that they will be better. I love you. Things will get better. But we have to make them better."

He gathered her into his arms, resting his head in the nape of her neck. "We can do that."

_

* * *

__Next Chapter: Morning snuggles. And Tamaranian council of war._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_

_All of Starfire's past last chapter was purely made up by me. The Citadelians were a race of clones in the comics, but I split them into Masters and Clones.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Dick could hear voices.

Fyria's voice was whispering quietly in Tamaranian from a short distance away. Dick guessed she was standing close to the door and fought not to open his eyes when he heard her say his name.

There was movement in the bed beside him before Starfire's soft voice murmured something quietly back.

He cracked open an eye, peering through his eyelashes as he continued to feign sleep. Starfire sat on the bed beside him, the blankets drawn up to her chest and her knees bent as she spoke with Fyria.

Fyria replied to Starfire and he heard the door close quietly. Starfire swung her legs over the side of the bed with a sigh, dropping the blanket from her chest, exposing her naked back and that wonderful red matching set of underwear to Dick. She stretched her arms over her head and bent stiffly from side to side. Some part of him registered that it looked at though she was having trouble moving, but for the most part he just saw her bare skin.

Dick surged out from beneath the blankets, tacking Starfire and forcing her back onto the bed, covering them both back up. She let out a squeal of surprise as he snuggled into her side, resting his head shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked huskily.

"Richard!" she breathed and he could hear her heart thumping rapidly. "I believed you to be sleeping."

"Awake now," he mumbled, his hand wandering over her bare stomach. "Though sleep sounds nice. Haven't been able to get much lately."

"Neither have I," she whispered in return, her arms coming around him, her fingers running through his hair. He sighed; he'd missed her doing that. Everything seemed right in the world when Starfire ran her fingers through his hair.

"That settles it," he murmured, snuggling in closer. "Not getting up today, we're gonna spend today in bed."

She sighed. "I cannot. I have several meetings to attend to today."

"Yes, you can," he said, raising his head to look at her. "You're the princess, remember. Tell them all to go away. You're canoodling up with your chosen. They'll understand."

She frowned at him slightly, her expression confused before she sighed again and looked away, shifting slightly as though she was trying to find a comfortable position. "I cannot tell them to go away and do this 'canoodling' of which you speak. There are many preparations to undergo for the Citadel's representatives that arrive tomorrow."

He huffed, lying his head back on her shoulder. "Okay… can we canoodle for a little while then?"

She shifted uncomfortably again. "Richard…" she said softly, her back arching. "This hurts."

"Huh?" he asked, raising his head again. "Why?"

Her shoulders arched off the bed as she half sat up, but most of his weight was still pressed against her. "Off, please."

He released her, confused and she sat up instantly and got out of bed and paced around the room, her back arched. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing her with concern.

"One moment," she murmured, her back still arched unnaturally. She began to mutter in Tamaranian under her breath, her hands rubbing at the small of her back, her face contorted in pain. Starfire was almost shuddering now; he could almost see the muscles rippling in her back as it seemed to arch and hunch of its own accord.

"Star, what's going on?" Dick asked, concerned.

"I… damaged myself when I destroyed the generator… I did the straining of many muscles along my back. I am sorry, Richard, but that was very uncomfortable for me. That is why I was sleeping on my stomach last night."

"C'mere," he said, sitting up in bed and spreading his legs, patting the space he created between them. She eyed him warily and he held out his arms and wiggled his fingers. "I can help. You've done this enough times for me, my turn." She stiffly climbed back into bed, sitting between his legs. He gently ran his hands over her back, feeling several hard knots, and now that it was light, could see several large faded bruises along her lower back. "Jeez, Star, what happened?" he asked as he began to knead her back gently.

She sighed, her whole body tense as he worked his fingers. "I was stupid," she said quietly. "And reckless and almost got myself killed."

It took all of his self-control not to stop massaging her back. "I don't believe that for a moment."

She let out a soft moan, her back arching slightly as he worked on a particularly tight knot.

"Lie down, it'll be easier."

She nodded, shifting on the bed so that she lay on her stomach, her arms tucked neatly under her chest, her head turned to the side so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you have some of that _cahan_ pulp?" he asked.

One hand snaked out from beneath her chest, pointing at her vanity table. "The round, blue container is _cahan_ pulp."

"Does it work just as well without heat?" he asked as he got from the bed to retrieve the container.

"It will suffice," she said as she tucked her arm back underneath her.

He crossed back to her, straddling her bottom as she had done so many times for him, unsnapping her bra and slipped the straps down over her shoulders so the pulp wouldn't get on it. He smothered his hands with the pulp. "So, what happened?" he asked as he lathered the pulp on her back and began to massage anew.

She sighed. "I underestimated the magnitude… _ooh_… of the explosion that was produced when I destroyed the generator." She let out another soft moan of pain and swallowed before she continued. "I had believed that it would be a series of smaller explosions and it would give me time to escape through the vents. Instead, there was a massive one… oh, right there…" He smiled slightly and concentrated on that spot for a moment before moving on, listening to her voice. "I barely managed to leave the room in time. The fire from the explosion followed me through the venting system." She shifted away from his hands as he reached a particularly tight knot.

"Easy, Star," he murmured softly.

"It hurts," she whined, pressing her forehead against the bed.

"I know, baby," he said soothingly, rubbing her back with the palm of his hand until she relaxed once more. "So, the fire followed you," he prompted, his fingers manipulating her muscles again, enjoying the feeling of her beneath his hands.

"Hmm?" She raised her head slightly, turning to see him, her eyes glassy and he smiled smugly. She pulled her arms out from under her and made a pillow for her head with her hands. Dick briefly wondered if she'd object if he just slid his hands around her back and under her chest. He run his thumbs up and down her backbone, his finger splayed wide, feeling the bump of her ribs beneath his fingers, the curve of her hips. "Oh… yes, the explosion followed me through the vents. You need to understand that some of the opening and twists are very small and require careful navigation. In my haste to escape the fire I had to take many of the twists at speed."

"So this happened as you twisted through the vents trying to escape the fire."

She nodded. "That," she said rather sheepishly. "And I had to contort my body to prevent myself from falling when I forgot to fly."

His hands stilled. "Forgot to fly? What happened to make you forget to do that?"

"I… I actually felt something through our link." She lifted her head to look at him, something unreadable flickering in her eyes. "It surprised me as I have not felt anything for such a long time. You were happy, hopeful, but only for a moment."

"I was?" He frowned. "You did this on my birthday, right?"

She nodded sadly, dropping her head back on the bed.

He concentrated on kneading her back, moving his hands slowly up to her shoulders. "Must've been when Beast Boy said that everyone was coming to the party. I kinda hoped you would be too."

She tensed, propping herself up on her elbows. "I had hoped to," she said quietly, her head bowed. "I contacted you that day not only to wish you a birthday of happiness but to tell you about what I had done. I hoped that… we could…"

He froze. "Oh God… you were trying to patch things up."

She nodded. "I had been attempting to for a while, but you were always so…emotionless. It was very hard. I… was coming to the belief that you… no longer wanted…"

He did the only thing he could, the only thing that would stop him from crying. He laughed. The hysterical laughter seemed to bubble up from nowhere, bringing with it a sense of relief and longing all in one. He let go, giving into the insaneness of laughing at a time like this, wanting nothing more than to feel happy once again.

Her head snapped around to him, her eyes wide with surprise, her mouth dropping open in shock.

He flopped off her, lying on his back beside her, his greasy, pulp covered hands on hovering above his chest.

"Richard?"

He glanced at her frightened face, aware that tears of laughter were gathering in his eyes, and still he could not stem the tide of hysterical guffaws that bubbled within him. "Oh, Star…" he gasped between chuckles. "I've been so stupid about all this. We should've just talked like grown ups, instead I've been acting like a spoilt brat, having a stupid temper tantrum and acting like I'd had my favourite toy taken away… I should've just let Batman take me over his knee and spank me. Would've done a world of good."

The corner of her lips twitched upward as he continued to laugh. "_K'norfka_ Batman wished to spank you?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye with his wrist. "He came about four days after you left, told me to pull myself together. Threatened to take me over his knee and spank me. I bet he even brought the Batpaddle with him."

Starfire gave him one of her adorable giggles. "Batpaddle?"

He nodded, gulping in a breath as he tried to contain himself. "Babs and I used to laugh about it. Whenever we screwed up royally and made him mad, we always used to joke he'd spank us. One day a black paddle, like a Ping-Pong paddle only bigger and squarer, with the bat symbol appeared in the cave. Since neither Babs or I gave it to him, and Alfred wouldn't say anything, we could only assume Batman made it. We've called it the Batpaddle ever since."

Her laughter was like music to his ears. It tinkled and rang and made his heart sing. Her eyes started shining again; her hair no longer seemed as lifeless. She looked breathtaking when she laughed.

"Oh," she breathed, trying to catch her breath and resorted to giggling merrily. "I can imagine the look on your faces when you first saw it."

He grinned goofily at her. "Yeah," he replied laughingly. "Neither Babs or I were game enough to stuff up for ages, just in case he used it."

"Oooh," she giggled, her eyes twinkling joyously. "I just had this image of _k'norfka_ Batman chasing you around the Batcave, brandishing the paddle in an attempt to do the spanking of you. It was most comical."

"Bah," he scoffed in delight, waving his pulp covered hand at her vaguely, glad she was joining in on the game. "He can't catch me. I'm just too damn fast and dexterous for him."

"Yes, that was why it was so humorous. I saw a little Robin leaping from beam to beam and tumbling over the rock structures with his father in pursuit."

"And little Robin looking damn sexy doing it, too."

She gifted him with another adorable giggle. "Knowing _k'norfka_ Batman, he would claim that it was part of your training."

"Oh yes, it takes a lot of work to look _this_ sexy," he laughed.

She laughed again and he joined in, succumbing to the infection and healing that laughter could bring. Deep down, he knew it was stupid to laugh over something as silly as a Batpaddle, but seeing her happy face and feeling her body shift closer to his, he knew it was worth it.

TTTTT

Fyria raised her head and glanced at Blackfire, her face a picture of astonishment.

"Did you hear that?" Blackfire asked softly. "Was that Kori?"

"It did seem to resemble her laughter," Fyria replied quietly, her head still cocked to listen.

Blackfire slowly smiled. "Do you think…"

"I remain hopeful," Fyria replied with an answering smile.

Blackfire suddenly laughed. "If Kori is getting back to her normal self, the _A'ninl_ is _not _going to know what hit them."

TTTTT

"Why do you have to wear that?" Dick asked curiously as Starfire placed that metallic crown against her face.

She glanced at him and smiled as she reached for her gloves. "The And'r battle armor? It is expected. We _are_ at war. Every family has their own unique armor to wear in time of war, this is mine."

He shrugged as he pulled on his own gloves, before pulling his mask from his belt. "You look better in purple."

She tossed her hair at him. "You just like the colour of my skin and my purple uniform reveals a lot more of it."

He grinned cheekily at her. "Nothing wrong with that."

She beamed at him. "Are you prepared?"

He looked down at himself. "Depends."

"On what?"

He fiddled with the mask in his hand and sighed forlornly, feeling his shoulders slump. "I don't really know my place in your world. Before, during the _xhandal_, I sorta knew what was expected of me and I really didn't have to mix with other Tamaranians. Now, I haven't got a clue, and you've been doing it all alone and-"

She stalled his words by taking the mask from his hands and placing it against his eyes. "Your place is by my side. Do not fret, I will explain things as we go. Besides," she gave him a secretive smile, his face tingling as she caressed his cheek. "I have not been as alone as you believe." She shifted her hands to his shoulders. "Now, shoulders back, stand straight and show me that Dick Grayson arrogance I have seen you deliver."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at that. "Arrogant? Me?"

But her mouth had dropped open in shock, before she planted her hands on her hips and pouted at him. "You are doing the growing again!"

He laughed at her when she stamped her foot in frustration. "Star, after being shorter than you for so long, do you really begrudge me that?"

She huffed, turned away from him and tossed her head. "It is unfair."

He gathered her into his arms. "'Course it is," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. "But being taller has its advantages."

She leaned into his embrace. "At least I know you shall not grow much taller."

"Huh? Why?"

"I did see you in the future. I know exactly how tall you shall be."

Nightwing felt a wave of annoyance flow through him, he thought he was going to be taller. "Does that mean I have to start growing my hair now?"

"I prefer the spikes," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He opened his mouth to respond when there was a soft knock at the door and Fyria's voice was heard. "Kori? Are you prepared yet? Galfore is getting impatient."

Starfire sighed deeply and gently disengaged herself from Nightwing's arms, taking a step toward the door, but he knew he couldn't let her go like that. He snagged her wrist, pulling her around and wrapped his hands around her waist to drag her closer and kissed her hard on the lips. Her fingers curled against his chest, clutching at the fabric of his uniform.

"I have twelve weeks of kisses to make up for," he whispered huskily when he released her lips, his face hovering above hers. "And since it's not a sign of affection on Tamaran, you'd better make that one last."

There was another soft knock. "Kori?"

"One moment," she called, reattaching their lips once more, her hands snaking around his neck to weave into his hair. He responded enthusiastically, holding her as close as possible. She lifted a leg and hooked it around his waist, and he grabbed it behind her knee, running his hand along it until he cupped her bottom, pulling her against him.

"Koriand'r!" Galfore's bellowed voice followed by a violent thumping on the door and the massive Tamaranian began ranting.

Nightwing broke away, pressing his forehead against hers, feeling the cold metal of her crown digging into his forehead. "Guess we'd better go."

"_Nau_," Starfire said before she kissed him again, Galfore's voice becoming higher pitched and the banging on the door louder. She gave a little jump, wrapping both legs around his hips and he shifted his other hand to her bottom to support her weight.

_He's gonna break that in a minute. Not that I'm complaining._

Starfire sighed and pulled away. "Galfore, _usstan prok nul dos guthfar d'nork_!" She bellowed through the door and the pounding ceased.

Nightwing raised his eyebrows at her.

She giggled, her mouth hovering back over his. "I told him I was not yet clothed properly. He is only doing that because he wishes to partake in breakfast. Fyria will not feed him without all of us present."

Nightwing laughed, squeezing her bottom lightly. "Well, we shouldn't keep him from his breakfast."

"I have not yet finished receiving my kisses," she replied, closing the distance between them. He obliged her, opening his mouth to play with her tongue. Two steps forward and he pressed her against the wall, freeing one of his hands to roam over her body. She groaned into his mouth as he cupped her breast and he trailed wet kisses down over her jaw and up toward her ear.

He gave a light grunt and shifted her, so that his arousal pressed against the heat between her legs.

"Richard," he heard her whisper, her hands clenching against his head. "Do not."

He stilled. "Don't what?"

Her hands tugged lightly at his hair and he dragged his head away from the skin on her neck to look at her. "Do not become too… eager for me."

His heart skipped a beat. "Why?"

Her eyes begged at him to understand. "I…"

He went ice cold, feeling as though he'd suddenly plunged into the ocean during winter. "You don't want me."

"That is not it," she said, with a shake of her head. "Galfore is waiting and we have only just… I believe there remains things for us to discuss and it would be impetuous of us to…"

He nodded. "Just kisses then?"

She smiled. "For now."

Galfore was almost sulking by the time they'd finished their 'just kisses' and ventured beyond her room. His normal purple outfit was gone; instead he wore a solid blue armor underneath that black cape. The gray belt, gorget and gloves remained, as did the black boots. "Finally," he muttered, striding away. "They are out, let us eat!"

Starfire cast a glance at Nightwing and rolled her eyes playfully. He grinned at her and followed her into the kitchen.

"Greetings," Fyria called as they entered the kitchen. "Kori, Dick, you are both looking rested."

"Dick?" Blackfire asked, sitting up straight in her seat. "Your _name_ is _Dick_?"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

A sassy smile spread across her lips. "Isn't that also-"

"I'm fully aware of the other meanings of the name, thank you very much," he snapped. "It was a name first."

Starfire frowned and Nightwing saw the familiar confusion in her eyes and waited for the inevitable question. It didn't come. "How long do we have before the first meeting Galfore?" she asked as she sat on her stool in the kitchen, accepting the plate of food from Fyria.

Galfore grunted and ceased eating for a moment, answering her in Tamaranian.

Fyria leaned across the bench and smacked Galfore's hand with her spoon. "What have I told you? Use English while Dick is here."

"Ah, it's fine," Nightwing said cautiously, eating his own breakfast. "I don't mind. I'll learn the language faster if I hear it being used."

"And I am certain that after these meetings are complete, you will be glad to hear English being spoken," Fyria said to him and turned to watch Starfire devour her meal. "You certainly received your appetite back, Kori."

Starfire barely paused. "Yes, Fyria."

"What else has returned?" A shrewd look appeared in Fyria's eyes and both Blackfire and Galfore paused to look at her.

Starfire sighed, holding out her hand palm up and conjured a star bolt. It shone brightly in her hand for a moment before she closed her fist around it and continued eating.

"And?"

"You must eat Richard," Starfire said, ignoring Fyria. "We do not have long before the meeting."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at her but returned to his breakfast.

"Kori," Fyria said warningly, her hands on her hips.

"We will be meeting with the _A'ninl_, to discuss the proceedings for tomorrows meeting with the Citadel," Starfire continued as though she had not heard Fyria. "They will most likely only speak in Tamaranian. I will do my best to translate for you, however, there will be times that I may not have the chance."

"_Dick_ can always ask me," Blackfire said with an impish smile.

"Not in your life," he muttered into his bowl, not even looking at her.

"It would not be wise to ask questions while we are in the meeting," Starfire said, casting a slashing glance at her sister. "And I am hopeful that the _A'ninl_ will not wish to speak with you."

"Don't be silly," Blackfire said. "Of course they will. He's your chosen. You know _exactly _what they are-"

"Kom," Starfire snapped, followed by something in Tamaranian.

Blackfire snapped something back while Fyria's mouth dropped open and she stared at Starfire in shock. The two sisters began to bicker and snip at each other while Nightwing sat there, feeling his eyes getting wider and wider. He'd never know Starfire to act like that.

"Enough," Galfore bellowed, slamming his fist down between the two girls, who silenced instantly. "You are And'r. You do not fight. Komand'r, do not meddle in things that do not concern you. Nightwing has only just arrived, Koriand'r could not have had a chance to inform him of everything that has occurred in his absence. Now come, we must go." He looked at Fyria, and mumbled something to her in Tamaranian, causing her to smile and blush while Blackfire just rolled her eyes.

Starfire pushed her plate back and got to her feet. She took Nightwing by the wrist and practically dragged him from the kitchen. She paused as she reached the front door, waiting for Galfore and Blackfire.

"Star-"

"I am sorry that you had to see that. I will explain later," she said with a sad glance at him as Galfore lumbered up to them, settling his facial crown on his face.

"Come," he said opening the door and striding from it.

Starfire immediately dropped in beside Blackfire, two paces behind Galfore, giving Nightwing a quick tug so that he walked beside her and released his hand. _Dick Grayson arrogance, _she whispered into his mind and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her chin had gone up, her shoulders thrown back and her expression was hard and stern. He'd never seen such fierceness in her eyes without them glowing green.

_I'm not entirely sure I know what you mean Star,_ he sent hesitantly.

She glanced at him. _I saw it at the Charity Ball. And every other social event we attended._

He considered. _Oh… you mean this?_ he asked as he plastered his politely bored party face on._ I come across as arrogant?_

_To a Tamaranian, yes._

_Damn._

She giggled into his mind, although her face remained fierce. _Now, when we arrive at the meeting chamber, we cannot be seated until Galfore is. I will sit next, then Kom, then you, and then the A'ninl._

He frowned. _Status kind of thing? How is my status on Tamaran greater than the A'ninl?_

She cast him another glance. _You defeated Galfore in xhandal, you defeated many of the A'ninls sons, you lead a successful attack on the Citadel and took no casualties. You are my chosen and I am heir. If we were already married, you would sit before me._

He tried not to look shocked at that. _Why?_

The corners of her mouth twitched upward. _You are the dominant one in this relationship._

He was vaguely away of the bowing Tamaranians they were passing as they strode down the corridors and the whispering that was occurring behind them. _I'm sorry… What?_

_On Tamaran, it is customary for one partner to be the dominant one. The family protector, if you will. You have the greater status, even though I am heir. If the situation called for it, there may be circumstances that I would have to bend to your will, if my life was in danger for example. There may be a few A'ninl that try and use that dominance for their own purposes, so be careful._

_This better not be because I'm male. _

_No. Dominance has more to do with strength, and I do not mean physical strength._ _We both know you are stronger than I am. When we declared xhandal, I had to announce which one of us would be the dominant one, it has…_She frowned. _Done the biting of my behind several times when dealing with the A'ninl. _His eyes narrowed at that but before he could question her, she continued. _Now, the first ten minutes before the meeting begins is informal. We may speak to whomever we wish, about whatever. Many of the A'ninl_ _may wish to speak with you during this time. Once Galfore is seated, we must follow protocol. No one is to speak while Galfore speaks._ She glanced at him once more. _Perhaps it would be wise if you just witnessed._

_I was planning to anyway. This is your playground, Star, not mine. I'll just be here for you._

Her forehead creased, that fierce expression fading before it was back. _The Tamaranian salute is a fist over your heart. You must remember to salute Galfore when he is seated._

He gave her the barest hint of a nod. _I'll follow your lead._

_And you must not touch anyone once the meeting has commenced. _

_The 'no offworlder' thing again? _he asked with a mental sigh.

_Not in this case. You are my chosen; you are allowed to touch me. It is considered rude, we are in a council of war. Touch is inappropriate. Fist to the heart for a greeting would be acceptable. Also, please use my Tamaranian name if you address me out loud. And call Galfore, Grand Ruler or Loir Harn._

_Yes, dear._

Galfore paused before two huge wooden doors, two guards standing passively beside it. He turned back to them. "Komand'r, see if you can talk some sense into _A'ninl_ Cyridor. He is becoming troublesome. You would do well to make your decision soon."

Blackfire nodded, her cheeks reddening and she straighten her own And'r armor.

"Koriand'r, I trust you will do your duty."

"Of course."

Galfore looked at him. "Nightwing, you have the pleasure of being the first offworlder ever to attend a council of _A'ninl_. Be prepared for some anger."

Nightwing nodded.

Galfore turned back to the door. Nightwing felt Starfire slip her hand into his and squeezed reassuringly, before it was gone once more but he felt as though it was for her benefit, not his. A wave of guilt flowed through him again. She'd been doing this alone.

"Are you prepared?" Galfore asked quietly, his hand resting on the handle.

"One moment," Starfire replied softly, turning to Nightwing and pressing her forehead against his. Her hands came up to his cheeks. _Be strong, brave and true. Do not let them intimidate you. _

He ran his hands along her arms. _I won't let you down, Star. Not again, I promise._

She nodded and released him. "We are ready," she said to Galfore, touching his back lightly.

There was instant silence in the room as Galfore swung the huge double doors open. Attention instantly riveted upon him, followed by a deep undercurrent of anger.

It was a large room, bare of ornaments, a long rectangular metallic table in the middle of the room. At the head of the table stood an enormous throne-like wooden chair, on the right of it sat two smaller chairs of similar design, and to the left sat one. Other, less intricately designed chairs were littered around the table.

Along the left wall stood a table filled with food and drink, and it was there that the Tamaranians lingered. He noticed at a glance most of them were male, although there were a few females littered amongst them. Most wore armour of various colours, although none of them wore black, nor purple. The designs were similar to the ones that Starfire, Blackfire and Galfore wore, and each of them had some sort of emblem on their chests and Nightwing guessed it was a family crest.

Galfore waded into the mass of Tamaranians, calling out greetings and nodding to them. Blackfire headed straight over to a young looking Tamaranian male, dressed in a maroon armour, his brown hair tied in a ponytail and began speaking with him earnestly.

_That is A'ninl Cyridor, Komand'r's claimed_, Starfire sent, her eyes on the couple. _We are hopeful they will become chosen soon._

_Good for her_, he replied, surprised to find himself actually meaning it.

"Koriand'r!" a voice called and a red haired male, in green armor emerged from the crowd, smiling brightly at her and Starfire's entire face lit up in response. Nightwing recognised him instantly. It was the same male that claimed Starfire to be the mother of his children. He strode up to them, taking her arms above the elbows and speaking with her earnestly. Nightwing shifted uncomfortably when Starfire's own hands raised to touch the man's elbows as he spoke. It was far too familiar a movement for him and jealousy spiked through him at her actions.

But she must have a reason why she was being so affectionate toward this… male… Nightwing clamped down on the jealousy and waited for her to explain, no matter how much it pained him to do so.

The man's green eyes turned to him, his expression becoming stern. "So," he said menacingly. "You have finally decided to grace us with your presence."

"Auvy'r," Starfire said sternly, releasing his arms.

Auvy'r moved so fast Nightwing barely had time to evade the strike. He threw himself backward, Auvy'r's fist passing through the air where his head had been moments before. Nightwing planted his hands on the ground, flipping his legs over his head and had pulled his sticks out of his utility belt even before his feet had landed firmly back on the floor.

The room dipped into quiet watchful silence.

Auvy'r leapt at him, a feral growl erupting from his throat.

Nightwing raised his sticks and shifted his weight to take the strike.

And Auvy'r's body was jerked backward as a hand closed around the back of his neck.

"You will leave my chosen alone," Starfire snarled, her eyes glowing green.

Auvy'r went limp. "You have chosen well," he said with a smile. "He moved very fast. Can I not test his strength, too?"

Starfire huffed and released him. "You saw him in the _xhandal_. You know his strength and his skill. It is not your responsibility to test him."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, refusing to move from the fighting stance he'd adopted.

Auvy'r turned back to Starfire, a strange flirty look on his face. "He is very… _sokota,_ yes?"

Starfire planted her hands on her hips and glared. "He is _my_ chosen, Auvy'r. And how would Oirni react if I told him you said that."

Nightwing blinked.

Auvy'r tossed his head.

Starfire looked past Auvy'r at him. "Nightwing, this is Auvy'r, my self proclaimed protector." _He has been a source of comfort for me, a friend. _

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. _He is the one that called you-_

_Yes, I know. If I had allowed the A'ninl_ _to breed me, he was one of those selected that could have been the father, not that he wished for that as well. _

_I don't understand._

_Vy'r is another royal name, Auvy'r is one of two children. His father, A'ninl_ _Duvy'r, wished for grandchildren but Auvy'r's husband is Oirni and his sister has not yet undergone transformation. He liked to tease me with the endearment. He did not know that I had not told you what was occurring on Tamaran and simply wished to meet you before._ _I am sorry, Richard._

Understanding dawned and Nightwing relaxed, spinning his sticks and retracted them, placing them back inside his belt._ It's fine, Star._

Starfire got a wicked twinkle in her eyes. _Auvy'r believes you to be very appealing to the eyes. _

Nightwing blanched. _Starfire!_ He noticed Auvy'r looking at him, seemingly waiting for a response. "Hi," he said, forcing that bored expression back on his face.

Forced conversation returned to the room as the other _A'ninl_ ignored them once more.

"That flexibility of his must delightful," Auvy'r said mischievously to Starfire.

"Auvy'r," Starfire chided sternly. "It is neither the time nor the place for that kind of discussion."

"Koriand'r's just as flexible," Nightwing said offhandedly, coming to stand by her side, his hands on his hips. "Now, do you want to explain to me why you just attacked me like that?"

Auvy'r lowered his voice. "I am one of the only ones outside her family that know what she experienced during in your absence. I believe I am entitled."

Nightwing dropped his head in shame, his hands falling to his sides.

"It does not matter," Starfire snapped and Nightwing heard a soft _oof_. He looked up just in time to see Auvy'r clutching his ribs in pain and Starfire retract her hand. "He is here now."

"He's right though," Nightwing said quietly. "I should've been here."

_Richard, please do not._ Starfire's eyes were filled with compassion and she placed her hands on his shoulders. _We need to be strong. They will search for any sign of weakness._

"So, this is the human Nightwing," a deep voice said and Starfire removed her hands as though they had been burned.

"This is my chosen," she replied tonelessly, turning to a brown haired man dressed in yellow armor that had approached. "_A'ninl_ Torq, how can I assist you?"

_A'ninl_ Torq was looking him up and down disdainfully and Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you will be easier to reason with. Your chosen simply refuses to listen to reason. As one of the last remaining And'r she must produce a purely Tamaranian heir before she can be allowed-"

Starfire grabbed onto the man's armor on his chest with one hand, hoisting him off the ground and conjured a star bolt in her other hand. "I have told you I am not an And'r incubator and neither is Komand'r. We will not bow to your petty disputes for power. I will _not_ breed with your son."

_A'ninl_ Torq's expression took on comical surprise while the room dipped into silence again.

"Koriand'r put him down," Galfore said warily, easing out of the group of Tamaranians.

"_Nau_," she snarled. "You all signed an agreement. You can no longer demand sacrifices from myself or my sister." She looked back at _A'ninl_ Torq and shook him. "Tamaran owes its success in this war to me. You do not wish for me to withdraw my support from the _A'ninl_, do you? I promise you the treaty will break without my support."

_A'ninl _Torq frowned. "You cannot do that."

A sly expression crossed Starfire's face. "You did not read the treaty thoroughly enough. Many of the planets have made me their advocate. One word from me and the treaty will fail. You forget, many of them only joined because of me."

There were startled gasps from many assembled within the room and several faces paled. Galfore looked on blandly as did Blackfire.

"Koriand'r," Nightwing said softly and she twisted her head to see him, her eyes glowing dangerously. "Put him down. I am sure the good _A'ninl_ did not intend insult when he suggested that you should be forced to bear a child by someone that is not your chosen."

_What are you doing?_ she sent nervously.

_Being dominant, _he replied tartly, earning a tiny smile from her and she dumped _A'ninl_ Torq back on the ground and retreated to Nightwing's side, her fist still holding its star bolt fiercely.

"You are not yet joined," the _A'ninl_ snapped as he smoothed down his armor. "It is hardly considered a betrayal."

Nightwing draped on hand around Starfire's waist possessively, pulling her into his side and she half turned into his embrace, placing a hand on his chest, looking at the _A'ninl_ in defiance. "To you, perhaps. But I am not Tamranain, am I? On my planet, what you are trying to do could be considered a crime." He frowned menacingly. "We punish those who commit crimes." He moved his head around so that they could tell he was looking at all of them. "We share the _a'tiyk valm_, how can what you are trying to force her to do be anything other than a betrayal, both to her and to me. How could any of you possibly believe I would sanction such an act, or even try and force it on her? She said no. It's her body. End of story. The next person who asks her to sacrifice anything like that again will have to deal with me."

"Good," Galfore said loudly. "Her chosen has spoken, as I said he would. It is settled. I do not wish to hear anyone speak of this again. Now, let us begin the meeting."

_

* * *

Next chapter: More war council. And some BB/Rae fluff. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

Something tickled her nose.

She grunted and waved her hand vaguely at it, burying her head further into the pillow to try and get back to sleep.

The tickling remained.

She huffed and rolled over.

Something chuckled impishly.

"Raaaaaaaaaven," a voice softly called, the tickling sensation moving down to her ribs and increasing. "Wakey, wakey, time for tofu eggs and bakey."

"Go away," she mumbled, waving her hand vaguely again, determinedly keeping her eyes shut. "Too early."

"Actually, it's like, nearly noon. You've slept in."

"And?" she muttered, dragging the blanket over her head to hide. "Don't you think maybe I needed it?"

"Probably, but I'm getting lonely. Cyborg and Batgirl are snuggling up on the couch all lovey-dovey like."

"So, you've come to bother me?" she asked tartly, trying to bury herself deeper into the bed and away from his seeking fingers.

"It's boooooring to snuggle up to you all lovey-dovey like when you're asleep."

"Not for me it isn't," she muttered darkly. "Shoo. I'm sleeping."

Beast Boy huffed and she felt his weight moving away. She sighed and got comfortable again, keeping her eyes shut resolutely.

Something licked her foot.

Raven shrieked and sat up straight, drawing her knees up to her chest, planting her feet flat on the bed. Beast Boy popped his cat head out from underneath the blanket, his tongue still hanging from his mouth and grinned a cat grin at her. "That was really mean."

Beast Boy nodded cheekily, rubbing his head against her knee and began to purr.

She grabbed onto her pillow, holding above her head. "Change… I need to beat you into submission."

He gave her a 'how stupid do you think I am?' look before he turned on the cuteness, his eyes suddenly overly big.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't have a problem beating you as a cat."

He ducked under her knee and she felt his tongue brush the back of her leg. She immediately flattened her legs, squashing him between her and the bed. He made a small mew of protest and began to wiggle. She giggled as his fur brushed against the backs of her legs and he peered up at her, ceasing his wiggling before understanding dawned in his eyes and he began to twitch in earnest.

She dropped the pillow, covering her mouth with her hands as she tried to contain her giggles. She hated the fact that she was ticklish, just as much as he loved to exploit it.

She released him from beneath her legs and he crawl out, casting her a scathing look as he stalked to the end of the bed, his tail swishing angrily.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" she asked and he glanced over his shoulder at her before turning up his nose. "Oh well, I guess you don't want a belly rub then, do you?" She laughed as he pranced back over to her and flopped down beside her, presenting his belly.

She ran her fingers along his underside, feeling his motoring purr start up and rumble through his body. She made sure to trace each rib as softly as she could. He curled around her hand, his paws batting at it as he tried to get her to rub harder but she refused to allow herself to be directed, carefully caressing every part of his chest before her hand drifted down to his middle.

He rumbled and squirmed beneath her hand and she smiled. She loved to tease him like this, making him beg because she knew, the instant she hit the correct spot he was going to shift back into his natural form. It became a game between them, she would deliberately linger around that certain position but never touch and he would squirm and submit until she did.

Today was no different. And Raven was content to take her time.

But Beast Boy seemed somewhat anxious today and it made her realise just how long it had been since they'd played like this. With all the training, emotional outbursts, Titan alerts and Jewel, their private moments together had been few and far between and certainly not the lingering contact she was giving him now.

So she gave in, her hand hovering over that certain spot on his belly that sent him wild, knowing exactly where her hand would be when he shifted back. He closed his eyes and sighed, shifting back to normal and she moved her hand to press against him.

"Oh thank God," he mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her, his tail flicking along her inner thigh as she slipped her hand down his pants. "I thought you were going to make me beg."

"That thought did cross my mind," she said, shifting her body up toward his head and stretched out beside him.

"Glad it didn't stay here," he said huskily, his eyes already laced with desire as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her toward him. He attacked her lips, his hand sliding up the shirt she wore to bed to cup her breast, his other hand sliding down to caress her bottom while his tail flicked between her legs, gently brushing along her skin.

A Titan alert interrupted their fun.

Raven cursed, dragging her hand out of his pants and releasing his lips. Beast Boy flopped back on the bed, groaning, his hands coming up to press against his forehead in denial. "That is so totally unfair," he mumbled.

She gave him one final caress above the clothes before she was out of bed and removing her pajamas in favor of her Titan uniform. "I promise, once we're done, I'll finish what I started."

He peered at her, rolling from the bed to shove his feet back into his shoes. "I'll hold you to that," he mumbled, standing and rearranging the front of his pants and headed to the door.

She jumped him, landing on his back, while her powers pulled her cloak and boots on. Her hand slipped down to his tail, running her fingers along its length, smiling to herself as he shuddered and closed his eyes. "As much as I love this," she murmured quietly. "I really don't want to share."

He blinked at her over his shoulder as she released him, before he glanced down. "Didn't even realise I had it out," he said as he concentrated, pulling it back into his body. "Thanks, Rae."

"Sure," she replied as the pair of them dashed toward the common room.

Cyborg turned to look at them as they entered the common room. "No alert," he said calmly, Batgirl standing passively at his side. "He just likes to be dramatic that's all."

Raven sighed in frustration as she saw the black bat insignia splashed across the screen and Beast Boy grumbled and kicked an imaginary rock on the floor.

"Damn that man," she heard him mutter as he crossed the room to stand beside Cyborg.

"We all ready?" he asked, waiting for their nods and activated the viewing screen and greeted the person on the other end. "Batman."

"Titans," he replied stoically before he frowned. "Where is Nightwing?"

"Not available right now," Batgirl replied carefully.

He grunted. "Has he fallen into that stupor again?"

"No," Raven replied. "He's just on a mission."

"Good," he replied tonelessly. "I don't have time to come and drag him out of it again. Batgirl, I need you to return to Gotham for a few days. I'm going out of town. Superman has offered to assist you in taking care of Gotham in my absence. I don't expect there to be trouble, but he'll be available if you need it. If you want to return to the Titans after I return, that's fine."

Batgirl nodded immediately. "Of course. When are you leaving?"

"In about ten minutes."

Cyborg looked startled. "That doesn't give us long to get her home."

"It was a last minute decision. Superman won't be arriving until later this afternoon. Alfred will be there to greet him, but I'd prefer not to allow him free reign of the Batcave."

Batgirl smiled and gave him a sharp nod. "I understand."

"Good," he replied blandly. "Cyborg, have you and Nightwing finished going over the Watchtower's blueprints yet?"

Cyborg nodded. "I'm writing up a list of recommendations at the moment. I also have the design schematics for the generator, sorry it took me so long, there were some compatibility issues I had to work though. I can send you what I have."

"Just get it to me as soon as possible," he replied and switched off the screen.

Batgirl chuckled. "Yeah, sure, Superman's going to 'assist' me. That'll be the day."

"Hey, at least he made an effort," Beast Boy said. "Working with Superman, that's gotta be so sweet."

Batgirl shrugged. "Nightwing and I have worked with Superman before. He's cool, but normally when Batman asks him to take care of Gotham, it involves Superman donning the suit too. He's gotten pretty good at imitating Batman, but he still likes to have one of us on hand to help if he stuffs up." She glanced at Cyborg. "Can I trouble you for a lift back to Gotham?"

"Sure," he replied with a smile, before it faded. "Are you coming back once he's finished whatever it is he's doing?"

She looked at him, her expression becoming troubled. "I don't know, Vic," she said quietly. "I really should've headed home a long time ago, this is probably the push I needed to get there." She frowned and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Look, I'll only be a phone call away and once Nightwing gets back you can come and visit."

He sighed and Raven suddenly felt like she and Beast Boy were intruding.

"There's always weekends," Batgirl said, moving in to hug Cyborg. He sighed again and gathered her into his arms.

"It's not like there won't be a good reason for her to come back for extended visits," Raven said, trying to offer Cyborg some comfort. "She's part of the team now."

"Lighten up, dude," Beast Boy said. "If you want, you can go with her for a while. Rae and I can hold down the fort, or call Titans East in if we need backup."

Both Cyborg and Batgirl turned to look at them. "Really?" Cyborg asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Sure," Beast Boy said with a shrug. "Rae and I can handle it. Besides, it means you don't have to say goodbye right now, you can talk about things and junk."

"Would that be okay with you?" Cyborg asked quietly, looking down at Batgirl. "I could hole up in a hotel for a while. I won't interfere in Gotham's stuff, just sorta be around."

"Nonsense," Batgirl said with a smile. "You can stay with Dad and me. He's been wanting to meet you properly. Just have to wear that hologram ring."

Cyborg frowned at that. "Are you sure?"

"I'm nineteen, remember. Dad doesn't really mind what I do."

"No, I meant do you want me to meet your father?"

"Course I do, Vic, he's my father."

Raven reached for Beast Boy's hand and gave him a tug, pulling him away from the couple and walked over to kitchen to make her morning cup of herbal tea. "Why did you offer that?" she asked quietly.

Beast Boy shrugged and jumped up to sit on the bench, idly swinging his legs. "Dunno. Just sorta said it." He looked up at her. "Why? Don't think we can handle it?"

She shrugged. "Of course we can. I was just curious whether you had an ulterior motive that's all."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Like what?"

Raven retrieved her cup from the cupboard. "Oh, I don't know… like walking around the common room in your underwear."

He brightened, grinning broadly. "I hadn't thought of that!"

"He'd better not," Cyborg said, coming to stand on the other side of the bench. "We do record what goes on in the common room remember and I don't really want to see you in underwear. Are you both really sure you can handle things on your own?"

"Yes, Cyborg," Raven said patiently. "We'll be fine."

"Well, okay," he said skeptically. "I just don't wanna come back to a huge mess or find that you've killed each other or something like that in my absence."

Raven raised her eyebrow at that. "I haven't threatened to kill Beast Boy in months," she said, before she grinned at the changeling. "I have other ways to rein him in now."

Beast Boy blushed while Cyborg covered his ears. "I really, really don't wanna know. I'm gonna go pack, I'll let you know just before we leave."

TTTTT

Nightwing was bored.

Starfire could see him trying not to shuffle and twitch beside her. And she completely understood where he was coming from. This meeting was taking hours and the _A'ninl _just seemed to be going around in circles. Her head was beginning to hurt from all the translating she was doing for Nightwing in their mind, especially since the _A'ninl_ would not speak English around him, as well as trying to think of ways that would be acceptable to all the _A'ninl_ about how tomorrows session would go. Her head hurting was the least of her worries. Her back was beginning to ache from sitting down for so long.

She knew tomorrow was going to be difficult. So many different races all coming together for one big event. To discuss the surrender of the Citadel's Masters. And she would be present for it and they would know who had been behind the treaty against them.

She bowed her head slightly, rubbing her temples to try and stifle the pain and tried not to look too frustrated with the _A'ninl_. Who did they think they were? Demanding that they all had to have a role in the discussions with the Citadel, making all sorts of demands and concessions from them. They needed to pick one of their number to represent Tamaran, just one, just like all the other planets only had one to represent their interests.

She, Galfore and Blackfire were behind the treaty. She was the one that had rallied all the other races to their cause and one of the only reasons she had been able to do that was because she rescued so many of them while she was within the Citadel itself. She was the one that drafted the surrender document that had been approved by the Vegan System before it was to be presented to the Citadel. While she could understand the _A'ninls _point of view, to a degree, wasn't it better that the Citadel was willing to surrender and they weren't going to have to exterminate them all?

She cast a glance sideways at Nightwing. The _A'ninl _had fiercely disapproved of his inclusion in their session. Galfore had insisted and had eventually said that those that had a problem with it could leave, because he was sure that if they continued to press the issue, she was going to leave and take her treaty with her. Starfire knew she would have, no matter how hard it pained her. She'd worked so hard on this treaty but having Nightwing by her side again meant so much more.

_You okay there, Star?_

Starfire raised her head and looked at Nightwing properly, seeing him regarding her seriously. He was still maintaining that bland expression, but she heard the concern in his mind voice. Not that she wanted to worry him. _Why?_

_You keep shifting in your seat and you look pained. _

She caught the tail end of a suggestion, her head snapping around instantly. "What did you say?" she asked in Tamaranian.

_A'ninl _Voknar blinked at her absently. "Only that one of the concessions that the Citadel give should include plans for the restraining collars. Imagine what we could do with that technology. Why, the weapons alone we could construct-"

"No."

_A'ninl _Voknar froze, turning to look at her more seriously. "Princess-"

"No."

"It would be-"

"Have you ever worn a collar, _A'ninl_ Voknar?" Starfire snarled. She stood from her chair, planting her hands on the table, her eyes glowing green. She was aware that Nightwing was looking at her strangely. She knew he was waiting for a translation, one that she wasn't about to give. "You are unable to connect with the energy we contain. No flight, no strength, no eye beams. You are powerless. We have _no right_ to that sort of technology. The collars _must _be destroyed. All of them. The technology behind them, the knowledge required to create them, everything. They must _never_ be allowed to be used again, by anyone."

Several _A'ninl_ spoke at once and Starfire clenched her eyes shut for a moment, her headache blooming even more. She raised her voice over the rabble of the _A'ninl_. "There is no technology within the Citadel that would be of interest to Tamaran. Nor is there any technology that there are actually _plans _for. The Citadel stalled as a race, they no longer remember how their technology is created."

_A'ninl_ Myrnoc spoke next. "They have many advancements that we could only dream of, their technology would be beneficial to all the races within our system. Even if we received working sample of it, we could reproduce it. It is only right that we distribute it to those worthy."

She was getting really angry now. "All of their technology is used to torture! To main. I cannot see any practical uses for it. We do not want that, the other planets within the System have no interest in it. The rest, we can already replicate! We have our own generators and space vehicles, we do not need theirs. Who would get to decided how the technology was distributed? You? The _A'ninl_? You cannot even agree on a speaker to represent us!"

"Koriand'r, calm down," Galfore said and she felt his hand on her back.

"No," she said, shaking the hand off her. "I understand what is happening here. I was warned you might try this. Tamaran will _never_ become the new superpower within the Vegan System."

_A'ninl _Dyfor raised his voice. "Tamaran has sacrificed much to the Citadel. We are the driving force behind this war. We should have the biggest share of the spoils."

"Tamaran has sacrificed no more than other races have done," Starfire snapped, straightening her back. "We are a warrior race, others within this system are not. They rely on us to protect them and we rely on them to help provide the food we eat, the clothes we wear, the technology we have. We depend on one another."

"And we are only the driving force because of Koriand'r," Blackfire included, also getting to her feet and Starfire felt a surge of gratitude toward her sister. "She is the one that has brought forth this treaty. She is the one that sacrificed three years of her live to protect Tamaran from invasion. She is the one that learnt how to remove the collars and that they were weakest at the generator. She is the one that had the knowledge that enabled her to travel through the vents and destroy it. We would still be fighting a losing battle if she had not offered her assistance."

"It was something she did not have to give," Galfore said sternly. "And she did it willingly. We should not even be discussing the terms of the Citadel's surrender without the other races within the System represented. It would be best to return to the discussion on who will speak for Tamaran. Koriand'r, sit down."

Starfire shook her head. "The _A'ninl_ has been going around in circles. They cannot decide on a single voice that will represent us. Grand Ruler, you are trained in the art of war, not diplomacy. You have already said that you would be unable to represent us correctly. _I_ will represent Tamaran at tomorrows meeting."

The reaction from the _A'ninl _was instant and explosive as they all raised their objections at once. Starfire had trouble distinguishing the bellowing voices _A'ninl_, but as she looked out onto the sea of screaming people she noticed only two people beside her family remained seated, gazing at her with quiet awe and confidence in her abilities. One of those people didn't surprise her, she knew Auvy'r trusted her, but _A'ninl_ Cyridor was a shock. She glanced over at Blackfire, seeing her smile warmly at Cyridor. Her heart swelled with gratitude.

She found herself smirking as the yelling continued. She'd always been meek and mild when dealing with the _A'ninl_, even though she refused to listen to their demands, she'd done it politely. But what they had failed to understand was that now Nightwing was back at her side she had her balance back. And she was not about to let them continue to walk all over her.

"Well, you stirred up the hornets nest there, Star," Nightwing said quietly and she glanced over her shoulder at him. "I trust you'll fill me in later?"

"Nightwing!" _A'ninl _Gobnar cried in English, his voice carrying over the others. "Contain your chosen."

Starfire stiffened. She hadn't explained to him what was happening. If he chose to forbid her now, there would be nothing she could do.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Funny how they remember I'm here when they want something," she heard him mutter as he folded his arms across his chest.

"She must not be allowed to do this," _A'ninl _Gobnar continued as the others dipped into silence. "It will ruin everything Tamaran has worked for."

She scowled at him. "It will not ruin-"

"Koriand'r," Nightwing said softly and she froze again. "Has always done what was best for everyone, even if it wasn't what was best for her. It would be wise to listen to her. If she thinks this course of action is correct, I'm fine with it." _Of course, it would be better if I knew what the hell it was they wanted me to forbid you from doing _he sent tartly.

A warm feeling spread through her. He was giving her the heart trust she'd asked for so long ago, blind faith that whatever she was doing was right. It was a small step, but a step nonetheless. _My representation of Tamaran at tomorrows meeting. They do not approve._

He snorted lightly. _I didn't doubt for a moment that you would be, eventually._

She blinked in surprise.

He gave her a small shrug. _It's your treaty. You made it happen. You pulled together all these races; you're advocate for most of them. You destroyed the generator allowing for tomorrows meeting. Who do these guys think they are? If you listen to them talk, all they are talking about is themselves. It's like they believe they're the ones that have made this work. What exactly have they done? In my opinion, nothing. _

_I thank you, Richard._

The corners of his lips twitched upward for a moment.

Galfore held up his hands to quell the stem of protests from the _A'ninl_ and fixed his gaze on Nightwing, his expression intense. "You will allow her to-"

"Represent Tamaran in tomorrows meeting? Yes," Nightwing replied, holding Galfore's gaze. "It's not my decision, Grand Ruler, it's Koriand'r's, and she doesn't need my permission. I don't even know _why _they're suddenly asking me, I'm not loyal to _them_, they've spent this entire time ignoring me. But if the _A'ninl_ feels that she needs my permission in order to represent them, then fine."

"Good," he replied, turning back to the _A'ninl_. "It is settled. Koriand'r will represent us tomorrow."

The _A'ninl _continued to object but Galfore held up his hand. "It is her treaty," he said in English for Nightwing's benefit. "I cannot think of anyone else that would represent the needs of Tamaran or the Vegan System more than Koriand'r could. She has already done so much for us. We should be honored that she is willing to take this burden as well. Return to your seats."

Auvy'r stood as the rest of the _A'ninl_ flopped back to their seats, fisting his heart. "I would be honoured if you would allow me to be Koriand'r's escort for the discussions with the Citadel," he said in English.

"I thank you for the offer, _A'ninl_ Auvy'r," Starfire replied, aware that Nightwing had stiffened in his chair beside her. She placed her hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "But Nightwing will stand at my back," she finished, feeling him relax beneath her hand.

"He is human," _A'ninl_ Torq scoffed in English and Starfire knew he was deliberately trying to bait Nightwing. "Their planet is not even involved in this war. You need a strong Tamaranian presence behind you."

Starfire narrowed her eyes. What she _needed_ was faith and trust at her back.

_And we're back to me being human, and therefore insignificant, _Nightwing sent scathingly.

"We must drive fear into the hearts of the Masters," continued _A'ninl_ Torq, standing and leaning on the table. "How can you do that with _him_? We need the strongest of our warriors to stand behind you-"

"Nightwing won the right to marry me through _xhandal_," Starfire snapped, her eyes flaring, her hand still on Nightwing's shoulder. "He defeated many of our greatest warriors. He led a successful attack on the Citadel and he is my chosen. _He_ is the strength I need."

_A'ninl_ Torq sneered. "Many of us feel that there a difference between defeating our warriors in honourable combat and defeating them in battle. He is human; his strength pales in comparison with our own. He has no flight, nor can he produce eye beams. And his measly form will not strike fear into the hearts of-"

Starfire didn't even feel Nightwing move but suddenly there was a black birdarang quivering between _A'ninl_ Torq's fingers as he leaned on the table. The man stared at it in surprise, his face going white and sat down with a thump.

"I am getting a little tired of you talking about me as though I'm not here," Nightwing said mildly, his face blank. "And if any of you feel the need to test my strength, I'm open to it. But I _will _be escorting Koriand'r."

Galfore cleared his throat. "Do any of you wish to test Nightwing's strength?" he asked mildly, waiting a moment.

Starfire hid a smirk when no one was forthcoming, hearing Nightwing's small amused snort.

Galfore nodded. "Princess Koriand'r will be representing Tamaran tomorrow and Nightwing will be her escort. Dismissed."

Starfire flopped back in the chair in relief as the _A'ninl_ began to stand and leave the room grumbling to themselves. She felt Nightwing's fingers thread through hers and she smiled at him.

"I do wish you had not volunteered," Galfore said softly as the last of them departed. "It is my duty to keep you safe. I cannot help but feel that I am placing you in danger once again."

"I know," she replied quietly, patting his huge arm. "I promise I will be careful."

"Danger?" Nightwing asked, his voice suddenly dark.

"Myself and several representatives from the other planets will be meeting with several Masters from the Citadel. I will be in close proximity with them, while the rest of the _A'ninl _and Galfore will be forced to watch from the side lines and not interfere with the discussion. The only danger will be from the Masters themselves and I do not believe their reactions to my being alive will be pleasant."

Nightwing grunted.

"That was a glorious shot," Auvy'r said from his seat, having not left with the other _A'ninl_. "I shall remember the look on Torq's face for quite some time. He needed to be reminded of his place."

"Thanks," Nightwing replied, getting to his feet to retrieve his birdarang.

"You did not have to offer to escort me to tomorrows meeting Auvy'r," Starfire said quietly. "You knew that Nightwing would do that."

Auvy'r waved his hand dismissively. "Of course I knew that, but at least now it is on record and there will be no complaints that they were not offered a chance to object." He eyed Nightwing, that gleam back in his eyes. "I do not know why they consider him weak, nor his physique inferior to our own, his muscular form is very powerfully built. Tell me, Koriand'r, is he as well endowed in other-"

"Auvy'r enough," Starfire snapped as Blackfire burst into laughter and Nightwing went bright red. "Perhaps you should ask Oirni to develop his own form if that was what you are eager to appreciate."

"Oh," Auvy'r said with a wicked grin. "I appreciate Oirni very well, but he has a tendency to hide behind his scholar robes. If I could get him to share his form with others as much as your chosen does, I would be a happy husband. Nightwing is delicious."

"Fucking hell," Nightwing muttered under his breath and Starfire tried not to giggle at the look of disbelief on his face.

Auvy'r's head swiveled to Nightwing. "Fucking?" he asked with a leer, leaning on the table. "What is this? Can you show me?"

Starfire was up and out of her seat, bundling a spluttering Nightwing toward the door in a moment. "We will return to Fyria for lunch before the representatives begin to arrive," she called over her shoulder to the laughing Blackfire and Auvy'r, seeing Galfore just rolling his eyes.

"God Star," Nightwing mumbled as she bundled him down the corridor in the direction of Galfore's chambers. "Where'd you find _him_?"

"Why?" she asked cheekily. "Do you find him intriguing? Would you like me to ask him if-"

He had her up against the wall in an instant, hidden from view of the guards by a column. His hands planted on either side of her shoulders, his body pressed against hers, one knee in between her legs and she felt a fluttering in her groin. "_You_ are the _only_ one I want to do that kind of stuff with, Star," he said huskily, his face so close to hers.

Her breathing hitched as she looked at the intensity on his face, all thoughts of waiting until they resolved their issues suddenly flying out the window.

He seemed to realise the position they were in and cleared his throat, taking a careful step backward. "C'mon, Star," he mumbled. "Fyria, lunch, remember?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak and took his hand.

TTTTT

The engines of the T-Ship roared.

"Now," Cyborg said from his console as he powered up the ship and double-checked the systems. "I'll be parking the T-Ship in the Batcave, we've already spoken to Batman about it. Titans East is available at a moments notice, or you can just call Jinx's team. I'm only a communicator away so don't be afraid to call me if something happens."

"Dude," Beast Boy said from the ground where he had his hand wrapped around Raven's waist. "Stop fussing. We're not children anymore. I think we can handle a few days on our own. Go, have fun."

Cyborg eyed them. "Raven, you're in charge."

"Awww what?" Beast Boy complained while Raven blinked in surprise. Batgirl giggled behind her hand.

"No complaining," Cyborg said sternly. "You two work well together, but one of you must be in charge."

"Yeah, but why can't that one be me?" Beast Boy whined.

"I don't mind," Raven said. "I don't intend on yelling out our battle cry."

Cyborg held up the palms of his hands. "All right, look, you work it out between yourselves. Just get in contact with Nightwing as soon as possible, let him know what's going on."

Beast Boy saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Cyborg rolled his eye. "C'mon, Babs, get a wriggle on."

Batgirl shook her head, a small smile on her face, before she turned to Beast Boy and Raven. "Take care of yourselves," she said, giving them both a hug. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Babs," Beast Boy said happily as she leapt up onto the T-Ship and slipped into a capsule. "Have a safe trip."

There was a roar and a sudden burst of flame as the T-Ship rocketed into the air.

Beast Boy turned and gathered Raven into his arms. "Babe, you made a promise," he said cheekily, his eyebrows and ears waggling.

Raven gave him a wicked smile. "So I did, there's just one problem."

Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "What's that?"

"You have to catch me first," she said, enveloping herself in her raven form and vanishing.

Beast Boy threw back his head and laughed, shifting into a wolf and sniffing the air. With a wolfy grin, he tracked her scent through the tower.

TTTTT

"Fyria, that was delicious," Nightwing said softly, pushing back his plate, feeling very full. "I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

"I thank you, Dick," she replied with a smile, retrieving the plate and placed it in the sink.

"Glorious," Galfore said heartily, still shoveling forkfuls of food into his mouth. "More for me."

Fyria turned and cocked her head at him. "More what?" she asked mildly.

Galfore glanced at her. "There is pie to go after this delicious meal, is there not?"

"That all depends," she replied with a smile and slipped into Tamaranian.

Nightwing sighed and studied his hands as he waited for Starfire to finish her meal, allowing Fyria and Galfore's loud flirting to wash over him.

_Richard, what troubles you?_ Starfire asked as she continued to eat.

_We need to talk._

Starfire slowly lowered her fork back to her plate and she turned her head to look at him. _Regarding what?_

_It's nothing bad,_ he replied hastily, touching her on the wrist. _I just want you to explain a few things to me that's all._

She narrowed her eyes at him, before giving him a sharp nod. "How long before the first representative arrives Galfore?" she asked quietly, pushing her unfinished plate of food away and getting to her feet.

"The first one arrives in a little over an hour."

Starfire nodded. "We shall be in my room."

"Very well," he replied, turning back to his meal. "I shall fetch you when it is time."

Nightwing followed Starfire to her room, trying to ignore the suggestive smile from Blackfire. Starfire removed her crown as he locked the door behind them and placed it on her table. She turned and raised her arms above her head and stretched.

"What is it that you wish to speak of?" she asked, moving around the room and stretching the muscles in her back as she went.

He removed his mask, stashing it in his belt. "Well, first of all, how about a hug?"

She stopped moving and looked at him, surprise on her face.

"C'mere, Star," Dick said, opening his arms. She was in them in an instant; her head nestled in his neck, her arms around his waist. He closed his arms around her, stroking her hair. "I can't imagine how hard these last few months have been for you," he whispered in her ear. "And after seeing what happened in that meeting today, it makes me ashamed that I wasn't here for you."

She sighed and snuggled in closer. "Do not be. Even if we did not argue, I would not have brought you back to Tamaran for this."

Dick frowned. "Huh?"

"Do not misunderstand me," she said softly. "I am grateful that you are here now." She gave him a squeeze. "Very grateful." She lifted her head from his neck to look at him. "But I knew how difficult negotiations with the _A'ninl_ would be. Once I offered my assistance to the war, they tried many things to keep me on Tamaran, to keep the And'r line pure, to contain my strength." She placed her hand on his arm over both their _e'aras_. "Including demanding that I break the _e'ara_."

Dick clenched his hands around her tightly. "_What_? But I won the right to-"

"Yes you did, but when convened, the _A'ninl_ has the power to rewrite laws. They were very upset that a 'mere human' had dominance over one of their greatest heroes. They attempted to rewrite the _xhandal_ law where it was concerned with royalty. Galfore has stood in their way; they cannot rewrite it without his approval. It has been one of the many ploys that they have tried to keep me from you."

"And you fought them every step of the way? Even though-"

"Of course I did, Richard. Even if you broke the _e'ara_, I still would have fought with them. No one has the right to dictate what I shall do, who I shall breed with. They were very stubborn about it. It took me less time to unite the Vegan System that it did to convince the _A'ninl_ I would not change my mind and if they wanted the generator destroyed they would have to give into my demands. But at least now, I am free to marry whomever I wish, as is Kom, any of our descendants and Galfore's children."

"Good," he replied softly. "You know, I get the feeling there's a little bit more to it than just having And'r heirs, cause there is Blackfire as well. I wouldn't be surprised if they really wanted the-"

"Star bolts," she interrupted with a smile. "By the suggestions of fathers they placed before me, I would not be surprised if they were trying to breed the star bolts into certain families."

He began to stroke his hands up and down her back lightly. "Why did you declare me dominant?"

"Because you are," she murmured quietly, snuggling closer into him, giving a contented sigh as she placed her head back on his neck. "You are the leader of the Titans, I constantly defer to your leadership. Did you believe that would change simply because we are on Tamaran? You protect myself and our friends often to your own detriment. You watch over me, that is the role of the dominant person on Tamaran, to look out for what is best for the family, to protect. It seemed only natural." She frowned, lifting her head to look at him. "Richard, you must be very careful who you speak to and what you eat while you are here. And you must not stray too far from myself or Galfore."

His eye twitched. "Do you think there will be an attempt on my life?"

She sighed sadly. "After everything I have gone through, I would not be surprised. That is another reason why I would not have brought you here."

He sighed and buried his head into her hair. "I'll be careful, I promise." He breathed her in, his hand coming up to cup her neck, the other stroking its was down to her behind to pull her closer. "So what did the _A'ninl_ want to do that made you so upset in that meeting?"

Starfire sighed, her fingers threading their way into his hair. "They wanted to reproduce the technology of the collars, amongst other things. They were under the belief that tomorrows meeting would allow them to take the technology from the Citadel that they deemed worthy enough to replicate and that Tamaran should be the one to distribute them to the others within the System."

He nodded as he nibbled on her neck, his lips fluttering against her skin as he spoke. "In other words, the _A'ninl_ want to become the next superpower within the system."

She gave a tiny sigh of delight, following by a humming sound at the back of her throat as his fingers drifted across her clothes.

"How did you manage to unite the System?" he asked quietly, nibbling at her skin, feeling smugness settling into his belly at the croons and purrs she was making.

She gave a small giggle. "Do you recall when I told you that Yurip and I rescued many slaves from Tamaran?"

He laughed and he felt her shiver as his breath warmed her neck. "Let me guess, many of those slaves hold positions of power?"

She shifted her hips, lifting a knee to rub her foot up the back of his leg. Smiling knowingly, he slipped a hand up her skirt to clasp her bottom, his other drifting down her back. "Or have family in those positions," she said as he felt a shiver run through her. "The Citadel likes to take slaves from positions of power, or family of those people, they believe it instills fear. Many times, all I had to do was say my name and they were willing to join. There was a general consensus that I had died in the attack on Tamaran during the _xhandal_. Once word had begun to spread between the leaders of the planets that I was the driving force behind the treaty, they did the scrambling to join. From there it was rather simple, it was just the _A'ninl_ that wished to prolong the discussions."

"I'm so proud of you, Star," he said huskily, his lips brushing against her jaw, his hand sliding under her armour, caressing the soft skin of her back, before it came around to cup her breast and he pulled her closer to him. "You're just incredible, amazing, wonderful. I love you so much."

"Oh Richard," she exhaled, her eyes closing, her breath becoming choppy, her knees suddenly weak and she clutched at him. "My Richard."

"Starfire," he murmured, that delightful tingle sparkling down his spine as his name caressed her lips. "Oh God, you feel so _good_."

Her legs really did go out from under her then and he slowly lowered her to the floor, settling his weight over her as he kissed her soundly on the lips. She immediately deepened the kiss, her hands tightening around his head, her tongue dancing with his own. She spread her legs, hooking them around his waist and he thought he would die from the sheer heat of her.

He pulled away for a moment, yanking off one of his gloves with his teeth and tossed it away, slipping that bare hand back up her shirt to cover her breast as he reattached their lips. Her hands snapped off his belt and glided up the back of his shirt as she began to whimper beneath him.

After his hands had pulled her shirt over her head, exposing that wonderful orange skin of her belly and chest, he paused, struggling to rein himself in. But she was already dragging his shirt over his head, her fingertips trailing over his back, her mouth devouring his again.

When her hands grabbed his buttocks, pressing his arousal against her heat, he knew he simply couldn't help himself any longer. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Baby, it's been so long. Please don't make me stop, I don't want to stop."

Her next words ignited the fire within; it bursting forth so fast he couldn't stop it, nor did he want to.

"I want you, Richard, please c-"

He attacked her lips, swallowing her next words, those words he knew so well. _I love it when you say that, _he whispered into her mind.

His mind went fuzzy, delirious, as he drank in her taste, breathed in her scent, reveled in the feel of her body. Her soft moans and purrs were music to his ears. She was like putty beneath his hands, melting and molding, fitting against him perfectly as though they had never been apart. He kissed his way down her neck, her swollen red lips parting as her breath came in quick, erratic pants, her eyes half lidded, her fingers buried in his mane of hair.

He couldn't get enough of her; his hands and lips went everywhere, remembering each curve, tracing along the smooth dip of her waist, the mound of her breast, the wet heat between her legs as he greeted that beloved orange skin that housed the glory that was his chosen. Remembering, loving, lingering.

They never made it to the bed.

_**

* * *

**__Next chapter: Representatives arrive on Tamaran._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Nightwing tugged at the collar of his uniform and tried not to shuffle his feet.

Starfire stood by his side, a small secretive smile caressing her lips as she greeted yet another delegate from a planet within the System. Blackfire stood on his other side, with Galfore on the other side of Starfire. Strictly speaking, Blackfire had more status than he did, he was still reeling with the knowledge that he outranked the _A'ninl_, so he should have been standing on Blackfire left instead of her right, but Galfore had insisted that he stand beside Starfire, no matter what. Not that Blackfire actually seemed to mind; she'd simply smiled and nodded knowingly and moved. If he glanced down the ranks of Tamaranians that stood on Blackfire's left side waiting patiently to greet people, he knew he'd spot Auvy'r two down from Blackfire, his father Duvy'r standing beside her.

He'd had no idea how popular Starfire really was. Every representative from the other planets had something to say to him about how special she truly was. So many stories from the scores of people she'd rescued, so many well wishes for their marriage when they'd discovered he was her chosen, Blackfire quietly translating their words for him. It was just incredible how many lives she had touched. She was a hero on Earth, but to these people, she was almost a god.

Her eyes kept casting themselves skyward, she was waiting for someone. Someone special, by the way she'd begun shifting nervously as the number of ships that descended on Tamaran had started dwindling.

Right now, she was speaking softly to an oversized red blob in a language that consisted of whistles and clicks. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he nodded and placed his fist to his heart to salute the representative before him.

A light breeze swept along the landing bay today, it breathed through her hair and set it waving slightly. She didn't look quite so sad anymore, with that smile tugging the corner of her lips. There were still dark rings of exhaustion under her eyes and he'd yet to see her fly, but her flight was always one of the last things that returned when she was sad.

She must have caught him looking as she shifted slightly and tossed that wonderful mane of red hair, one of her eyes closing minutely in a secret wink just for him.

Nightwing watched absently as yet another ship landed and delivered its cargo of passengers and luggage before lifting off once more. Tamaranians in white flowing robes that Starfire had explained to be the scholars among them, moved in and collected the luggage, directing the visitor down the assembled line of dignitaries and trailed after them. _How many more, Star?_

_You do not have to stay,_ she whispered into his mind at the same time as she greeted yet another dignitary. _I could have one of the guards escort you back to Galfore's quarters._

He placed his fist to the heart, saluting again. _No way. You're not leaving my sight. _

An eyebrow raised at that, although she maintained a smile on her face as she spoke in a strange sing song language to a small pink, butterfly like creature.

_Jeez, where do you keep all those languages?_ he asked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. _I've been watching you all afternoon, how many do you know?_

She cocked her head in thought as she clucked a greeting. _I am unsure. Possibly in the thousands, there are many languages in the universe. _

He was sure he was going to have a bruise on his chest from all the saluting by the time this was over. _Thousands? You've kissed thousands?_ he sent, trying not to have a wobble in his mind voice.

She giggled into his mind. _Of course not. Do not be silly. The scholars go and collect languages and distribute them. I would only have had to have lip contact with one of them to receive all the languages I know._

_Oh._ That made him feel slightly better. _Question, how is everyone going to understand everyone else tomorrow? There are so many languages; you can't have a Tamaranian translator for all of them right?_

_We will not need to. The C'mysta, the purple wispy people you saw before, have the technology to produce a universal translator. Those that require translations, such as yourself, will receive an earpiece that will make it so that you hear every word being spoken as your own. I have already ensured that it contains English for you._

_Whew, _he breathed a sigh of relief, greeting the dignitary for him with a small smile and yet another fist to a bruised heart. _Thank God. I was afraid you'd have to spend the day translating everything for me again._

She cast him a hurt look. _I do not mind translating everything for you, Richard._

_I know, _he murmured in reply. _And I really appreciate the effort you went to in the A'ninl meeting. But you've got to translate, and explain things as we go, plus respond diplomatically when people ask you questions. I just know it must be hard for you to do all that at once._

She glanced at him again, a tiny smile of appreciation on her face. _I find it easy. But then, this is what I was trained to do, much like you and your strategic mind._

_I guess so._

Blackfire leaned in close, talking in hushed tones, indicating the being before him. "This is Jundo of the Frietheras. He was one of the first smuggled to safety by Kori. He would like your permission to give her thanks in the customs of his people, which is a lovely big slobbering lick."

"Why is he asking my permission?" he asked quietly, considering the strange floating being that seemed to be constructed purely of light before him.

"On his planet, males do not speak to or look at females that belong to another without first asking permission of the males they belong to. They make exceptions for translators and other races, but it is still considered polite to ask before touching them."

"Um… a lick?"

"They call it a lick, really he will touch his light on her for a brief moment. Like a lick of light."

"Oh…" he glanced at Starfire. _Star, this… being… wants to lick you. What do you want me to do?_

She turned her head to him, smiling as she saw who he was speaking of. _If you do not mind, I would like to receive the thanks._

He did mind, he minded a great deal, but he was forced to play with a different set of rules on Tamaran. If he objected, the planet that Jundo came from might take offense and remove their support from the treaty that Starfire had worked so hard to build, a treaty that he was _not_ going to jeopardize because of a little jealousy.

"Tell him that's fine," he said to Blackfire, trying not to seem to put out.

She raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to face Jundo, speaking with him in a language that sounded like puffs of air.

Jundo's light flashed briefly before he drifted toward Starfire, a single tendril of light licking out from his form and touched her lightly on the forehead.

Starfire smiled at him and inclined her head and Jundo bowed before floating off.

_That was interesting,_ she whispered into his mind. _My head feels all tingly and warm._

He fought not to react, giving her a slight nod.

Starfire suddenly squealed in delight and broke ranks, dashing through the oncoming dignitaries and dropped to her knees, throwing her arms around a small, blue, fox-like creature. Nightwing raised an eyebrow while Galfore signaled with his head that he should follow his wayward chosen.

She turned back to him as he approached, her eyes filled with happy tears. "Look," she said softly. "It is Yurip!"

Nightwing instantly placed a hand to his fist in greeting and bowed before dropping to his knees beside Starfire. He studied the small creature in Starfire's arms. There was certainly something feminine about it. Small pointed ears protruded from a long mane of blue fur, a small snout and sharp teeth, a long bushy tail. It was almost as though one of the foxes from Earth had stood up on its hind legs and walked. She wore a white flowing tunic, trimmed with gold, her canine like feet were bare and gold bracers around her wrists. "Greetings," he said, in the best Tamaranian he could manage.

Yurip blinked her overly large eyes at him and she barked something.

Starfire blinked in surprise before she blushed and barked a series of yips back.

Yurip's head swung back to her, her mouth lolling open in what Nightwing could only assume was surprise. Yurip look back at him with renewed interest, crawling out of Starfire's lap and stood in front of him. Since he was kneeling down, he was able to look her in the eye. She sniffed and snuffled at him as she placed one delicate paw on each of his temples. He drew back in surprise, pulling his head out from between her paws.

"Hold still," Starfire said softly. "This will not hurt."

He eyed her. "What?"

"Trust me. She wishes to speak with you."

He frowned and submitted to Yurip's touch.

- You are Koriand'r's chosen, - whispered a soft waterfall voice directly into his mind. - You may speak aloud, one will understand. -

That unnerved him, he didn't like people just entering his mind like that, beside Starfire and Raven on occasion. "Um, yes."

- And you are not Tamaranian. -

Nightwing frowned. "No."

- Do not be concerned. One was merely making an observation. Greetings, he who is known as…-

"Nightwing."

- Nightwing. An interesting name. One is known as Yurip. -

"Yes, I know. Starfire has told me about you. Thank you for helping her in the Citadel."

Yurip regarded him with dry amusement. - She has not told her chosen everything. It was only through her assistance that one was able to escape. -

"Yeah, but you taught her to unlock-"

_Do not mention the collars aloud, Richard. There are many here for which it would contain bad memories.  
_

Yurip yipped, her paws drawing away from Nightwing's head before she turned to Starfire and barked rapidly, her tail swishing.

Starfire went red, her hands drawn up to her chest. She nodded and replied.

Yurip turned and placed her paws back against Nightwing's temples. - This is truly wondrous. To be joined to another as such without the need of physical contact, it is something ones race has only dreamed upon. -

_She heard me_, Starfire explained sheepishly.

- One is most happy for ones friend and her chosen. -

"Um, thanks."

- There will be time for greetings and discussions later. One must continue with ones delegation. - Yurip released Nightwing's head again and turned to Starfire, pressing her nose against hers for a moment, issuing another burst of small yips and barks, before she bounded off, followed by four others of her race, heading over to greet Galfore.

Nightwing looked at Starfire, her head bowed._ You okay?_

She looked up at him, her smile trembling. _She looks well, yes? There is no hitch to her walk, no sadness in her eyes. I did not believe she still lived._

He placed a hand on her shoulder briefly and got to his feet, offering her his hand. _I don't think there's going to be a shortage of emotional greetings for you today, but I'm glad she's still alive too._

She allowed him to pull her to her feet and he could see all she wanted was a hug, but she raised her head, readjusted her crown and walked back to her place beside Galfore.

Gradually, the number of dignitaries' ships landing stopped, although Nightwing counted well over a hundred races. Starfire explained that while only nine races would represent the planets, there were many that had come to witness. It seemed the Citadel's arms were long reaching.

Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his neck as the last dignitary passed him. He squashed the urge to stretch and yawn, knowing it was unbecoming.

He glanced over at the sun; it had just started to set, creating an orange flare over the desert landscape of Tamaran. _Any chance we can slip away for a while?_

Starfire turned her head to gauge the sun, before speaking to Galfore softly.

"Thank _X'hal_ that's over," said Blackfire quietly, shaking out her arms and planted them on her hips, relaxing that stiff backed stance she'd been in. "I hate that part of royal life. Now I remember why I traveled for so long."

He gave her a wiry smile. "I totally agree with you."

"You did well," she replied, looking at him. "Done this kind of thing before?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. You could say that. It's nothing new, perhaps not on this scale, but yeah, done this before."

She humphed. "Now all we have left is the banquet tonight, but at least that's not for another two hours. They tend to be worse."

He glanced at her sideways. "Anything like the welcoming banquet for the _xhandal_?"

She smiled. "Yeah, they would be similar I guess. Expect that there will be more people, more smiling and greetings. Everyone's going to be looking at you though, Nightwing."

He nodded. "I guessed that. Thanks for the translations, they were a great help."

Blackfire shrugged. "I don't mind. It's not like they came to talk to me."

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked cautiously.

She grinned suddenly. "On this? Kori can have all the limelight she wants. I don't envy her. She deserves it. She's worked so hard on this treaty." She sobered, the grin dropping from her face as she regarded him. "You know, you hurt her like that again, and I'm going to kick your spiky haired ass from here to Drenthax-Four and allow Glurdulskletch-hh to use you as a tissue."

He nodded. "If I hurt her again, I'm gonna let you."

Blackfire nodded in agreement, her eyes narrow. "I knew she'd forgive you though. _X'hal_, she forgave me and I did stuff to her that was just as bad."

He considered her. "Doesn't make it okay."

Blackfire dropped her eyes. "Yeah, I know." She flicked her eyes back up to him and grinned cheekily again. "It's good to see the old Kori returning though. Kinda missed her."

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, I missed her too."

Blackfire was silent for a moment before that grin grew wider. "I can't believe your name is D-"

"Yeah, yeah," he said interrupting her. "Make fun of it."

"Does Kori even know the _other_ meanings of the name?" she asked mischievously.

He grunted at her. "I think I'd prefer her to remain blissfully ignorant of it, thanks."

"Aww," she drawled, nudging him with her elbow. "I'm sure it will be fun to explain it to her. You do so well on everything else."

He squinted at her. "How is it that _you_ know the meaning?"

"I got to travel, remember? Words of slang are easier to pick up once you've done it hundreds of times across the sectors. I just wonder if I should inform Auvy'r of-"

"Don't you dare," he hissed, causing Blackfire to erupt in laughter.

Nightwing felt his face going red as Auvy'r peered around his father curiously. "Did someone mention my name?" he asked innocently.

"No," Nightwing said immediately, scuffing his shoe on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Galfore lean down to speak with one of the many guards that had stood behind them in silent protection for the greeting procession. He then turned and called something out in Tamaranian, gesturing to the _A'ninl_. They saluted and broke ranks either walking back into the palace, or flying off.

Nightwing felt Starfire's hand slip into his, before she tugged at him gently. "There is one more ship coming in," she replied softly. "But the _A'ninl_ do not need to be here for this one. As the ship has only just entered orbit, Galfore has said that we can watch the sunset from here."

She led him to the most secluded edge of the landing bay that faced the sunset. It wasn't really private, if he turned his head he could still see the long line of passive guards standing at attention, could still see Galfore and Blackfire in quiet conversation. He sat down, dangling on leg over the edge, propping his other leg up to give her the feel of a seat and pulled her into his lap.

She sighed and wiggled in closer. _You did well._

_I could say the same for you_. He tilted his head so that it rested against hers, his knee pressed against her back, one arm around her shoulder.

_Tamaranian politics is somewhat different than the parties we had to attend on Earth. _She took his other hand, resting it her knee and entwined their fingers.

_The principles the same. Smile politely, watch what you say. Only this time, I'm the eye candy on your arm, not the other way around._

Starfire frowned, her face concentrating for a moment, before understanding dawned and she giggled. _Eye candy, what a delightful expression. Oh yes, you are definitely candy for the eyes, Richard._

He nuzzled her and turned back to the sunset. _So, anything special I need to know for tonight?_

She sighed. _No. Just continue what you are doing. Stay close._

_I can do that._ He echoed her sigh, rubbing her shoulder as the sun dipped lower. A soft breeze wafted, tossing their hair as it changed temperature, becoming cooler with the taste of night and Nightwing smelled that familiar smell of sun baked sand as it cooled. Two of the four moons of Tamaran crested over the horizon and drifted into the sky.

_I really missed this time with you, _he murmured into her mind, shifting the hand on her shoulder to her neck, massaging his fingers at her hairline. _Sunsets were the hardest._

She leaned into him. _Yes, I agree. I did yearn for you dreadfully during sunset._

_I didn't miss one, you know. I thought about you every day._

She turned her head toward him, her eyes shining and all he really wanted to do was kiss her. He knew he couldn't though, still too many Tamaranians around.

Starfire released the hand that was on her knee, cupping his face, her thumb gently stroking his lips and pressed her cheek to his. She made a purring noise at the back of her throat as she rubbed their cheeks together.

There was a roaring of engines behind them, followed by the clunk of a ship landing on the pad and Nightwing frowned. The sound of those engines was so familiar. He absently turned his head and nearly fell over.

Starfire followed his gaze, before she squealed with delight.

"Holy shit," he blurted, gazing up at the ship in shock.

There, glistening in the rapidly fading sunlight of Tamaran's sun, stood the Batplane.

Starfire ignored all protocol as she got to her feet and dashed over to Batman as he leapt from the plane and tackled him.

Nightwing actually heard his father give a small bark of laughter as he patted Starfire lightly on the back and disengaged himself from her. "Hello, Starfire," Batman said tonelessly. "You look well."

Starfire bounced up and down on her toes and Nightwing could do nothing but stare in surprise. "I did not believe you would come," she exclaimed excitedly.

Batman placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her incessant bouncing. "After how hard you worked on that treaty, I couldn't miss your big day."

"Greetings," Galfore said, lumbering up to them, placing a fist to his heart. "I am Galfore, Koriand'r's _k'norfka_ and Grand Ruler of Tamaran."

"Greetings," Batman replied stoically, but Nightwing could see he was having trouble maintaining a straight face as he looked up at the huge Tamaranian. "I'm Batman, Nightwing's father."

"It is a pleasure to meet the father of my little _bungorf's_ chosen. I welcome you to Tamaran."

Blackfire waved two fingers at him and smirked. "I can certainly see the family resemblance."

Batman narrowed his eyes at her. "You would be Blackfire," he said impassively.

"That's me," she replied tartly.

Starfire turned her head and looked over at him. _Richard, come and greet your father._

Nightwing slowly got to his feet and walked over to the gathering and he could sense the waves of disapproval wafting from his father. Sure enough, as he reached them, his father's hand snaked out from beneath the cape and clipped him across the back of the head. Both Galfore and Blackfire looked surprised, while Starfire frowned.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nice to see you too," he muttered.

"Took you long enough," Batman droned.

Nightwing frowned. "I though you wanted me to stop shirking my duties and get on with my life."

Batman echoed his frown while Starfire's arms drew up to her chest in shock. "I actually gave you three choices, or didn't your thick, stubborn brain hear them. I told you before, anyone that can make Alfred eat with us is a keeper."

Nightwing felt grumpy at that. "You could have just said that then."

Batman snorted. "Like you actually listen to anything I say. After seeing your unwashed, unshorn ass wallowing on the floor, would you have really listened to me if I just gave you the answer? You would have done the opposite, just to spite me. After that spiel you gave me at Christmas, I couldn't believe you let her go so easily."

"Yeah okay. You've made your point." Nightwing frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Batman made a clucking noise with his tongue. "Someone had to help Starfire smooth out the finer points of that treaty."

That was another kick in the teeth that he hadn't been prepared for, another thing that should have been him. He'd failed Starfire. And it irked him that Starfire confided in his father and not in him.

Batman smirked at him, obviously seeing the effect that particular statement had had on him.

"Perhaps this is not the best place to be having this discussion," Starfire said softly. "Please, let us go back to Galfore's chamber. I am certain that Fyria has baked many pies for us to consume before the banquet tonight."

"Your transportation will be perfectly safe here," Galfore said.

Batman nodded and retrieved a bag from the Batplane, locking the plane up tight.

Fyria was in the kitchen when they arrived at Galfore's chambers and Nightwing could hear her singing softly to herself.

"_D'anthe l'ani_," Galfore called, closing the front door behind them. "We have a guest."

"I shall be there in a moment," she called.

"Prepare to be manhandled," Nightwing said softly to his father as he removed his mask and stashed it in his belt.

Batman raised an eyebrow at him, his face blank.

Blackfire stalked across the room and flopped down on the sofa, placing her feet up on the coffee table, only to receive a smack to the back of the head by Fyria as she waddled into the room, wiping her hands on a towel. "Kom, remove your feet from the furniture, Cyridor will be here in an hour to escort you to the banquet. Perhaps you should freshen up?" Blackfire blanched and bolted for her room while Starfire giggled. "And Kori, Dick, Raven requests that you contact her when you have a moment, although I did explain you would be pressed for time today." Her messages delivered, she flicked her eyes to Batman and smiled broadly. "And you would be Dick's father, I have heard much about you."

Batman inclined his head, the barest hint of movement. "Likewise."

Dick frowned, surely they knew each other. Batman had said that it was Fyria that contact him after Starfire had left. He glanced at Starfire and closed his eyes briefly, feeling stupid. It had been Starfire's doing all along and he'd been too stubborn to see it.

Fyria peered at Batman, stopping just before him and she suddenly rocked up on her toes and kissed him full on the mouth.

The bag Batman was holding went clunk as it hit the ground.

Starfire's jaw dropped while Dick burst into laughter and Galfore looked slightly bored.

Batman jerked his head backward as though he had been burned, his hands on Fyria shoulders, and his expression dark and confused. He released her shoulders and stepped backward, slamming his back into the front door. He wrapped himself in his cape, looking as though he wished the ground would swallow him. Dick didn't think he'd ever seen his father looking so flustered as he constantly cast concerned looks at Galfore.

"I have done wrong?" Fyria asked mildly, turning to Dick, her eyes questioning.

"On the cheek, family and friends on the cheek," he chuckled, tears forming in his eyes. "Claimed, chosen and married on the lips."

"I apologise," Fyria said merrily, her eyes twinkling. "I am still learning the human kissing. I am Fyria."

"I…er… Batman," he replied, a slight waver to his voice and that just made Dick laugh even harder.

Fyria cast Dick a sly glance. "Your father had much the same reaction as when I tried the kissing with you."

The laughter choked in his throat and Dick went bright red and it was Starfire's turn to burst into laughter. "I knew it!" she cried, holding her stomach. "I knew that was why you were acting strangely that night."

"Kori, you should not laugh at your chosen," Fyria chided sternly as she turned back to Batman. "You know more languages, however."

"He does?" Starfire asked, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

Fyria nodded and turned to Starfire. "Oh, that does the reminding of me. I went to the scholars and updated my languages like you requested, Kori. Would you like them now? I am sure they will help with tonight's banquet."

Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Tamaranians learn new languages through lip contact," Dick said in quiet explanation as Starfire pressed her lips to Fyria's. "Kissing is not a sign of affection to them. Oh, don't let any of them near your neck."

Batman frowned. "Why?"

"Because that's how they claim you, a bite to the neck. If one of them bites you, you're considered dating."

Batman looked at him blandly.

Dick shrugged.

Starfire pulled away from Fyria and placed a hand to her head, shutting her eyes. "Ooh."

Dick instantly placed a concerned hand on her back. "Star?"

She blinked open her eyes and looked at him, swaying slightly. "I was missing so many… it is difficult to assimilate so many at once."

Fyria frowned, her hands around her pregnant belly. "You are overtaxing yourself again, Kori. Dick, take her and make her rest for a while. It will not do if she collapses again."

Dick frowned as he wrapped his arms around Starfire. "Again?"

But Fyria did not seem forthcoming with information as she turned back to Batman. "You will be staying with us for a while, yes? I have prepared a room in the hope that you would come."

"I can stay a few days," Batman replied stoically. "Thank you for the offer."

Fyria nodded and headed toward the kitchen. "You are most welcome here. Come, I have just finished baking a batch of pies."

"Zorkaberry?" Galfore asked hopefully.

"Galfore, would you place Batman's baggage in the spare room please?" Fyria said, ignoring him. "Dick, your father will be perfectly fine, tend to Kori. I will come and get you before the banquet starts."

Galfore grumbled and picked up the bag, lumbering out of the room, while Batman cast Dick a cool look that said volumes and followed Fyria. Dick turned to Starfire, who still looked slightly woozy. "C'mon," he said, picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. "You look like you need to sleep for a while."

"I am fine," she mumbled softly.

"No, you're not," he replied, shifting his grip on her so he could open her bedroom door. "Star, you're exhausted. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. You've got a huge day tomorrow. Have a rest for a while."

He lay her on the bed, shifting to pull off her boots before kissing her on the forehead. Her hand snaked out to grip his uniform. "Stay with me?"

He nodded. "Of course, Star," he whispered, pausing to pull off his own gloves, belt and boots and lying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into him immediately, her body pressed against his, her hands making small stroking motions on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, marveling at the feel of its silky strands between his fingers.

"Star?" he whispered after a while. "What did Fyria mean when she said you'd collapsed?"

When no answer was forthcoming, he tilted his head to see her face, surprised to discover her fast asleep.

He caressed her cheek with his fingertips, kissed her sleeping lips and settled down.

Fyria quietly opened the door a short time later, cautiously poking her head through and peered into the room.

She gave a soft smile at the couple sleeping on the bed, Starfire's head pressed against Dick's chest, her legs entwined with his, his arms around her as he hugged her close. They both looked so peaceful and content, something Fyria had not seen in Starfire's face for such a long time.

She closed the door without bothering them.

TTTTT

Nightwing leaned against the edge of the balcony, peering out into the starlit desert of Tamaran. The chatter of a thousand languages rabbled and merged together behind him.

He'd seen Blackfire staying close to Cyridor throughout the night and the pair of them speaking in hushed tones, their heads close together, their bodies always in contact with the other. He'd seen Fyria watching them closely, although she tried to look as though she wasn't and Nightwing instinctively knew she was waiting for the chosen announcement.

Batman, in his usual stoic manner, had only answered direct questions presented to him from the other races and Tamaranians that were curious as to who he was. And he'd given them all one-word answers if he could help it. Gradually, people had taken the hint and left him alone. He'd stood in the corner most of the night, an imposing figure wrapped up in his black cape, his watchful eyes seeing everything yet expressing nothing. Nightwing wished he could stand in a corner and not be bothered too.

Nightwing had done his best, he'd stayed by Starfire's side throughout the night, watching as she talked and laughed with many of the delegates from the other planets. She seemed so comfortable, relaxed.

And he felt like he was intruding. This was her world, not his. This was the kind of world she'd grown up in. Not completely, since she'd also been on Okaara for some of her childhood, and taken by the Citadel. But this was a world where she knew everything that was going on, almost everyone in that room, and he was the outsider peering in.

At least now he knew how she felt on Earth.

His translator for the evening turned out to be Oirni, Auvy'r's husband, and he was pretty sure Starfire had intended it that way. It seemed there were few people outside her family that she trusted to be around him, and Auvy'r and Oirni had somehow earned that trust.

There was certainly something effeminate about Oirni, he didn't carry himself the way other Tamaranians tended to, but he wasn't like the blatant drag queens of Earth either. And he was the first true scholar that Nightwing had met, having dedicated his life to the arts rather than war. He, like all the other scholars that had volunteered their services to be translators to the other races present, wore a long, white flowing robe, and the gray gorget, his brown hair tied neatly in a plait.

At least Oirni wasn't flirting with him like Auvy'r did.

"I am unsure that it is wise to be out here," Oirni said softly, standing several paces behind him. "Princess Koriand'r did mention to me her concerns with you being alone."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, looking up at the four moons of Tamaran. "I'm just… having a minute to myself, that's all."

"I understand," Oirni said and Nightwing turned to look back at the man. Oirni smiled, his clasped hands hidden by the sleeves of that overly long robe. "I am a scholar, Nightwing. I much prefer the company of documents. But I attend these events, even if is just to offer my services as a translator, because this is Auvy'r's world, just as it is Koriand'r's." He glanced over his shoulder. "I shall wait for you by the door."

"Why don't you go and see Auvy'r for a while?"

Oirni shook his head, his eyes unreadable. "I shall wait for you by the door."

Nightwing turned back to the starry sky of Tamaran.

"Brooding?"

Nightwing sighed. "No. Just having a break."

"It's a very different world than Earth."

Nightwing looked at his father, surprised at the admission.

Batman shrugged and stood impassively beside him, his cape draped around him like a shield. "At least I understand why she was so comfortable in ours."

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah."

"She's a good girl, Dick," Batman said in his usual emotionless manner. "A strong woman and a very powerful leader in her own right. And I think she's proved that she doesn't need you to be able to do great things. Look at what she's done for her people, this System. She could do even greater things if she stayed here. Women like her shouldn't be caged."

Nightwing nodded again, closing his eyes.

"Did you make up your mind of what you really wanted?"

He remained silent.

"Let me give you a piece of advice," Batman said impassively. "And I want you to really listen to me this time. Don't you dare pull her away from this world, from this peace she created, from this life that she could have if you're even the slightest bit concerned about your feelings from her. She deserves better than that."

"I know," he replied with a heavy heart.

"You proved that you could function without her too, even if you needed a good boot to get you going. You both have duties," Batman continued tonelessly. "Duties to your own planets. You are heroes."

"I don't always want to be a hero," Nightwing admitted. "At the end of the day, what do we have left? An emptiness, a bitterness. I want to be able to settle down eventually. Have a family. Have a life that doesn't threaten mine every single day. And I wanted to have that with her."

"Wanted?" Batman asked blandly.

Trust his father to pick up on that. "I don't know any more," he said honestly. "I just don't. I love her _so_ much, but you're right, I don't have the right to ask her to leave all this behind and come back to Earth with me. I've hurt her so many times. Too many. And this last time…" He hung his head, leaning heavily on the balcony. "I was just _so_ stupid. I hurt her so much. After I promised to hear her side first, the next time it came around, I just went off the deep end and didn't listen. And I can't even say that I won't hurt her again, because some part of me knows I will."

Nightwing felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Which is why you won't."

"You don't know that. I don't know that. I can't trust myself with her. I wasn't even here for her when she needed me." He froze and looked at his father. "And you were."

Batman removed his hand and looked out onto Tamaran. "I made a point of checking in on her every now and then during your separation. Most of the time she put on a brave face but I caught her on a bad day and she blurted out some of the trouble she'd been having with the _A'ninl_ and how she was having difficulties finding a solid solution and writing up a treaty. I offered to help. She had it in reasonably good shape, just needed a few pointers, a few loopholes closed. She's very sly, she had this interesting backdoor for herself, took me a while to work out how she did it."

Nightwing studied his hands as they clenched on the balcony edge. "Thanks," he replied meaningfully.

"You need to decide what you want to do, whether she's your past, or your future. And soon, because according to Fyria, she's not going to let Starfire go back to Earth unmarried."

Nightwing snorted. "Yeah, Star mentioned that."

Batman's voice held a barest hint of wistfulness. "She's a strange one. Very domineering, in a sweet sort of way. Galfore's a lucky man. I can see a lot of Fyria in Starfire. Tell me, did you really beat Galfore in a fight?"

Nightwing nodded. "Yup."

Batman gave a long whistle. "Damn."

Nightwing gave a short bark of laughter. "Yeah."

Batman turned to regard him seriously. "Don't string her along, Dick, she deserves better. She's come this far without you, she can continue. If you love her enough, if you're certain, go for it. But if there is even an iota of doubt, you don't have the right to ask her to leave Tamaran for you. Just don't be stupid again and blurt it out tonight, she needs to be strong for tomorrow." Batman's hand clasped his shoulder once more, before it was gone and Nightwing resigned himself to being alone.

He wasn't alone for long.

"Richard?"

He turned and smiled at her, his heart still heavy, but his father was right. She couldn't afford another setback right now. "Hi, Star."

"You should not be out here alone," she said sternly but gently as she walked toward him. "You should have come back inside when Batman did."

He saw Auvy'r standing at the doorway alongside Oirni, speaking with his husband quietly. Auvy'r was the taller of the two, almost a full head above Oirni and he bent his neck to lean in close as they spoke, Auvy'r's hand on Oirni's neck and Nightwing saw they were effectively blocking the balcony door from observers.

He sighed, hoping she hadn't actually heard the conversation between him and Batman and turned back toward the horizon. "I know. I'm sorry, I just needed some space for a moment."

He felt her take his hand, nestling it inside her own. "You are finding things difficult?"

"A little," he said with a nod, squeezing her hand.

"You are doing very well," she said with a smile. "You did not react at all when Mynuous of the Stykx greeted me."

He went red. "Oh God, Star. I so wanted to deck him in that moment. But you didn't seemed concerned when he grabbed your breast like that and there are so many strange customs that I have to try and remember… I didn't want to jeopardize your treaty."

She shifted close to him. "You had no way of knowing that that was the way the Stykx greeted others. And the fact that you were willing to allow him to do that and trusted me to explain it afterward-" She looked at him, an adoring smile on her face. "It meant a great deal to me."

"Heart trust," he said quietly, his eyes locked on hers. "I'm trying, Star."

"I know," she whispered, her hands coming up to caress his neck.

He sighed, leaning into her, resting his forehead on hers, his hands tugging lightly at the folds of her clothing around her hips. "I lov-"

She clapped her hand over his mouth, her eyes darting to the couple at the door. _Richard! You must not. Expressing love is viewed as a sign of weakness!_

He went red, eyeing the oblivious couple at the door as well. _Oh God, I'm sorry. I forgot._

Her fingers caressed his lips for a moment, sliding back down to cradle his neck. _Do not let it concern you, d'anthe l'ani, _she murmured. _You have had to digest so much new information in such a small time._

_At least I know how you must have felt on your first few weeks on Earth. At the xhandal we didn't really have to worry about it too much, we just stayed in our rooms. So many new customs and greetings, so many things that could be taken the wrong way, or viewed as a sign of weakness. I feel like I'm drowning._

She smiled, rubbing her nose against hers. _You are doing better than I did on Earth. I do believe I made many cultural fumblings and inappropriate sayings during that time. _

"Kori, Nightwing," Fyria said from the door and as one they tilted their heads to see her without releasing the other. Fyria was looking at them, a small smile on her face, her hands clasped on her belly. "I do apologise for the interruption. I know you are having a moment together in quietness, but there are many more representatives to greet tonight and they are asking for you."

"Yes, Fyria," Starfire said, caressing his neck with her thumb one last time. She straightened up, her hands dropping to her sides as Fyria slipped back inside past Oirni and Auvy'r.

Nightwing smiled at her, offering her the crock of his arm and she giggled at him, linking her elbow with his.

Auvy'r raised his head as they approached, releasing his husband, all flirting cast aside. "All is well, Koriand'r?" he asked quietly.

Starfire nodded. "I thank you Auvy'r, that was appreciated."

"Good," he said quietly. "Chuntos of the Kyrdon is the next awaiting your pleasure, he has expressed concern with regard to the treaty, and although I have informed him that tonight is simply a welcoming banquet, I believe he would be more at ease if you were to speak with him."

Starfire nodded again. "What else?"

"There is some unease amongst the scholars," Oirni said. "A few of the _A'ninl_ have been spotted speaking in clumps, but when my colleagues get close they quieten."

"I was aware of this," Starfire said with a glance at Nightwing. "Just as I am certain that I know of whom they are speaking."

Nightwing fought to keep his face bland.

Auvy'r nodded. "He does seem to be the topic on everyone's lips," he said with a smile that made Nightwing roll his eyes beneath his mask. Auvy'r pursed his lips, looking back out into the sea of people. "I shall see if I can determine their intentions." He looked at Oirni, pressed his cheek against his husbands for a moment and vanished into the crowd.

Starfire looked at Nightwing while Oirni retreated several paces to give them the appearance of privacy. _Auvy'r and Oirni have been my eyes and ears amongst the other Tamaranians. People tend to forget about the scholars and speak freely amongst their presence and Auvy'r has accompanied Komand'r, Galfore and myself to every meeting with the representatives from other planets. They are comfortable with him. It is my hope Auvy'r can take my place amongst the representatives when this is over so I can return home._

_Good plan, Star,_ he whispered. _Shall we get this over and done with?_

Starfire nodded, leaned over and pressed her lips against his cheek and allowed him to lead her back inside.

**_

* * *

_**

_Next Chapter: Meeting with the Citadel._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

The sun had barely crested over the horizon but already Galfore's household was filling with activity.

Fyria was in the kitchen; the aroma of zorkaberry pies filling the air. She'd been in there since before dawn, baking away her nervousness.

Batman and Galfore were working together, surprisingly enough, and were already busy checking the security arrangements surrounding today's event, with Batman offering pointers and advice, learning the Tamaranian ways and technologies as he went.

Starfire paced nervously. Up and down, back and forth, never-ending in her relentless pursuit to wear a hole in the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She hugged her hands to her chest, knowing that if she let them go, they would be shaking and she would be unable to stop them. Everything would crumble from there, a cascading effect, and if that happened she would never be able to attend the meeting this morning.

How she'd actually managed to get any sleep last night she'd never know. She expected to toss and turn the whole night and had somehow been drawn into sleep after being seduced by Dick again. He'd made love to her for ages until she'd fallen into an exhausted sleep, snuggled safe and warm in his embrace. And morning had come all too quickly.

And the fear had followed.

"Star, you're making me dizzy," Dick said with a smile from where he sat on the bed, rubbing his disheveled head and yawning as he reached for the boxers discarded on the floor, stepping into them.

"I cannot help it," she replied, making no move to stop. A wave of nausea washed over her and she swallowed heavily, trying to force it away. It didn't work, her stomachs heaved and rolled with anxiety and she suppressed the urge to bolt to the bathroom and empty them. She clutched at her head and pivoted sharply once more to continue her unyielding march. "Oh _X'hal_, what was I thinking?"

Her knees went weak but she forced herself to keep moving. She watched her feet, making sure they kept placing themselves one before the other, traveling over the maroon carpet before turning at the wall and heading back the way they came. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I cannot do this! I should never for a moment believed that I could."

She blinked stupidly at the bare feet and legs that appeared in her path, halting before she crashed into them. She took a step to the side, needing to keep the restless movement up and they followed her and she felt hands take her shoulders. "Star, look at me," her chosen's voice said compassionately.

She shook her head numbly, knowing that the instant she looked into those blue eyes of his, she would be lost. "I cannot."

Hands caressed her cheeks, brushing her hair behind her ears, before those feet took a step forward and her vision became filled with his bare chest. "Starfire, baby, it's okay."

She shook her head again as she placed the top of it against his chest and leaned into him, her hands hugged to her chest once more, allowing her hair to fall around her like a protective curtain. "I cannot face them, not again. They haunt my nightmares, conceal themselves in the dark places of my mind. I thought I had escaped their vile gaze, that I would never have to confront those demons again… I was wrong, so wrong, to believe that I could do this. Why did I believe I could do this, Richard? I am… frightened." The admission cost her greatly. She had never in her life admitted something like that before.

She felt his hands on her back, stroking gently, feeling the soft silk of her nightdress caress her skin. "I know, baby. I know."

"Oh _X'hal_," she mumbled, clenching her eyes shut, desperately trying not to choke on the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. "Why did I think I could do this? Why did I not just let one of the others represent Tamaran? I did not have to, there are others just as equipped to-"

"No, _d'anthe l'ani_, there isn't," Dick replied, his voice firm yet soft. "There isn't another who can represent Tamarans interests as well as you can. Only you can watch out for everyone, the others would've only looked out for themselves. You _need_ to do this, Star. You need to finish what you started and you are the only one that can do it."

She shook her head again and felt his hands slip to her chin, lifting her head up.

He gave her a soft smile, his eyes filled with belief. Belief in her. She lost herself in the sheer blueness of them, bathing in the confidence that he held in her. "You _can_ do this, Star. I have faith in you. You are so strong, so powerful, so compassionate and they have nothing on you. Don't let them win by allowing them to see weakness." He rubbed his nose against hers, his hand still on her chin, the other wrapped around her waist. "I'll be there, every step of the way. I promise you, they won't get through me. You can protect Tamaran and I will protect you."

She closed her eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers, allowing the familiarity of his movements to soothe her. Allowed herself to feel safe in his arms. His hands caressing her back as he rocked her as though she was a child in need of comfort. The feel of his breath against her face, the warmth of his skin against hers calmed her.

"I'll be right there," he whispered, promise filling his words and she drew strength from them. "Right beside you. I won't let anything happen to you." She sensed that he was saying these words for himself too.

He held her, safe and warm, in his arms for a long time, continually whispering promises in her ear of how he would keep her safe. He held her until the shakes in her hands dimmed, until she could bring herself to wrap them around his waist and still he did not release her. He held her until she relaxed against him completely, her head snuggling into the nape of his neck.

He touched her neck then, drawing her head up to his and the gentle touches became gentle kisses. Kisses so caring and sweet, so deliberate and slow they made her shiver. These kisses weren't a prelude to sex, but a declaration of love, of friendship, of faith and trust. She was drowning in him, in his touch, in his taste. He increased their strength for a moment, allowing her to feel his passion for her before he eased back, returning to the gentle kisses and then stopped kissing her completely, pulling away to just stare into her eyes.

"Now," he said after an eternity, lifting his head and rubbed his hands along the length of her arms. "Let's go and have a shower and the gorge ourselves silly on those pies I can already smell Fyria baking. I plan to be severely overweight before I go home."

"Together?" she asked, still trying to think clearly from being kissed like that.

"Well, of course together," he replied with a cheeky grin. "I need someone to wash my back, it hasn't had a good washing in ages. Besides," he continued, slipping his hands under her nightdress. "I wanna see you naked."

She giggled as he tickled her and briefly wondered if she should tell him that was not what she was asking at all. But that could wait. Right now he was here, right when she needed him the most. And that's what mattered.

Dick spun her around, smacking her on the behind lightly and gave her a push toward the closet. "Go, get your clothes, I'll warm the shower up."

Starfire headed to the cupboard and she heard the bathroom door open and followed by a muffled sort of yelp.

"Oh _fuck_!" Dick blurted, slamming the door shut. She spun around to face him as he lent against the door, his hands across his eyes. He groaned in dismay. "I didn't just see that…"

"What is wrong?"

He looked up at her, his face pale, his eyes bulging. "Hide me," he blurted, bolting across the room and hiding behind her back as an irate and hastily dressed Blackfire burst from the bathroom, with a startled looking Cyridor following. She wore only a silk nightdress like Starfire's and Cyridor wore nothing but a towel.

"Pervert!" Blackfire shrieked and Dick wrapped his hands around Starfire's shoulders, trying to keep her between him and her sister.

"I didn't _see_ anything!" he complained, dodging and ducking as Blackfire tried to smack him around Starfire's body. "I swear! Not my fault you didn't lock the goddamn door!"

"Sister!" Starfire cried, holding out her hands to try and ward of some of the blows. "Stop!"

"Get out of the way, Kori!" Blackfire snappe , still trying to hit Dick. "He's a pervert!"

"He is not!" Starfire cried as Dick dragged her backward, still using her as a shield. "Kom! Stop it!"

Cyridor tried to intervene, his hand touching Blackfire's shoulder. "It was an accident," he said. "I am certain Nightwing meant no disrespect."

"See!" Dick called, poking his head out from behind Starfire for a moment, only to duck it back behind her again as Blackfire took a swipe at him. "It was an accident! Honest!"

"_X'hal_!" Blackfire yelled, still trying to get past Starfire. "I get no privacy in this household! Little peeping… dick!"

"Hey!" he yelled in return and Starfire found herself being manhandled away again. "That's not fair! I didn't _do _anything!"

But Blackfire's eyes had started to glow purple and she managed to snag Dick's wrist. Starfire clamped her hands around Blackfire's, trying to pry her sisters' grip loose.

"Ow, ow, _ow_," he complained, as the tug of war begun. "Excuse me! Human here! I break easy!"

Cyridor snagged Blackfire around the waist and dragged her away. "Kom, calm yourself."

"Ooh," Dick said, rubbing his wrist and Starfire turned to check on him, her hands gentle as she examined him. "That's going to leave a mark."

"You _torglof_!" Blackfire bellowed, slipping into Tamranain as she struggled to free herself from Cyridor's grip. "I am going to stretch out your tongue and shove it up your-"

"Komand'r! Koriand'r!" Fyriabellowed from the door. "What is going on?"

All activity in the room instantly ceased and Starfire winced at the sound of her full name issued from Fyria's mouth. She never, ever used them unless they were in big trouble. And by the disapproving scowl on Fyria's face, this was one of those times.

Blackfire recovered first, pointing an accusing finger at Dick. "He was spying on us in the bathroom!"

"I was not!" Dick yelled in return and ducked behind Starfire again as Blackfire spun and growled at him. "It was an accident, I didn't know there was anyone in there!"

"And what were you doing in the bathroom that makes you so irate to have been seen?" Fyria asked mildly, her eyes on Blackfire and Cyridor.

Blackfire went bright red and Cyridor scuffed his foot on the carpet. "Nothing," they both said at once.

Fyria blinked slowly, her face holding no surprise. "I see… and while you were completing this 'nothing', did you lock the door?"

"I… er… well, perhaps I forgot," Blackfire admitted sheepishly, readjusting her slip so that it covered her more.

Fyria nodded. "Perhaps it would be prudent to apologise. Will you be staying for breakfast, Cyridor?"

He nodded mutely, his hand clutching at the towel to prevent it from being dislodged.

Fyria narrowed her eyes at all of them before she left the room.

Starfire turned wary eyes toward Blackfire while Dick's fingers tightened on her shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Blackfire," Dick said hesitantly. "I didn't mean to barge in like that."

She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Yeah, well, you should've knocked."

"Kom," Cyridor said warningly. "He is not the only one at fault."

Blackfire sighed and rolled her eyes. "I apologise too, Dick, I overreacted. And I should've locked the door."

Cyridor swung his head toward them. "Dick? Your name is Dick? And… I can see your eyes, you actually have eyes." He peered closer. "Humans can have blue eyes?"

Dick groaned and pressed his forehead against the back of Starfire's head. "Damn it," he muttered into her hair.

But Starfire was staring at the necks of Blackfire and Cyridor, at the deep and recent bite marks. Those marks would certainly scar and should never be made unless… "You are… yes?" she asked barely managing to conceal her delight.

Both Blackfire and Cyridor went red again, but Cyridor took Blackfire's hand and nodded. "We chose each other."

"Finally," she cried and tackled her sister. "I am most happy for you!"

"Kori," she complained laughingly. "Enough."

"Yeah, Star," Dick called. "Maybe this could wait until we've all got some clothes on? That's really way more of Blackfire than I-"

Blackfire narrowed her eyes at him, pulling away from Starfire. "You know, as part of your punishment, I think you really ought to explain to Kori what a dic-"

Dick had Blackfire and Cyridor bundled up and through the bathroom door and closed it behind them before Starfire could even blink. "Call us when you've finished in there," he bellowed through the door as leaned against it heavily and breathed a sigh of relief, before eyeing her warily. "Um…"

She considered him and began to giggle hysterically. "Oh, Richard, you should have seen your face."

He grinned sheepishly back at her, running a hand through his hair, before his jaw dropped open. "Star," he breathed.

"Yes?" she giggled, curling up to try and contain her laughter.

"You're floating," he said, awe and happiness creeping into his voice and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

She looked down at her feet, which had indeed lifted off the floor and felt a smile creep across her face. "So I am."

He grinned, took hold of her waist and spun her around. "That's the Star I love to see," he said happily before pulling her into a kiss.

TTTTT

Fyria was watching Starfire carefully.

She glanced at her massive husband as he gulped down his breakfast, seeing his eyes on Starfire too.

Fyria had expected Starfire to be a bundle of nerves this morning, but she was happy, her eyes were shining, her shoulders were relaxed. She was eating heartily, her leg pressed up against Dick's. Such a good boy, so attentive. And this united front they presented was encouraging. It seemed strange that only a short time ago they weren't speaking.

"The look on your face was priceless, Dick," Blackfire was saying as she laughed.

Dick went red. "Yeah… well… I think I'm going to have to burn that image from my mind later."

Blackfire raised an eyebrow. "Got an eye full, did we? I though you didn't see anything?"

"Moment of temporary blindness," he said tartly, looking away while Starfire began to giggle. Dick poked her. "Not funny, Star."

"Oh, but it is," she replied. "I do not often get to see you attempting to hide. That was most comical."

"How do you know I wasn't hiding from the fact that Cyridor's towel could've dislodged at any moment?"

Cyridor went red. "I assure you, that towel was _not _going anywhere."

"I do not like this sort of talk at my table," Galfore commented gruffly. "It is disturbing."

Fyria smacked him on the back of the head. "Your little _bungorfs_ are grown women, Galfore. They are both chosen, finally I might add," she included with a smile at Blackfire and Cyridor. "It is inevitable that they will partake in those sorts of activities."

"That does not mean I wish to hear of them, woman," he grumbled.

"You are being prude," she replied and gestured her belly. "When it is obvious that you have indulged in the same sorts of activities."

Blackfire snorted into her food while Starfire's giggles became louder.

"We have been married for thirty three years, _d'anthe l'ani_," he replied. "I should hope to have indulged."

"Oh God," Dick muttered, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Parents talking about sex. Kill me now."

"Does your father not speak to you of sex, Dick?" Fyria asked curiously.

Dick began to choke.

"It's not usually the topic of conversation at breakfast," Batman droned, swishing into the room. "Good morning, Fyria."

"Pleasant morning, Batman," Fyria said happily, gathering a plate of food for him.

"Depends," Dick muttered, casting Batman a glare. "Your 'conquests' were always willing to-"

Batman clipped him across the back of the head as he sat down on Dick's other side. "Behave yourself."

"Conquests?" Starfire piped curiously while Dick rubbed his head.

"Don't you dare," Batman muttered cynically as he accepted the plate of food from Fyria. "Not even in your mind."

"Don't want your image tarnished, huh?"

"Richard," Starfire said quietly.

Fyria saw Dick glance at her, before he took a second look, both of them falling silent for a moment.

"All right, Star. I promise," Dick said eventually, nodding and returning to his meal.

Batman snorted. "Good to see you listen to her at least."

"Listen to Koriand'r?" Cyridor asked, sounding confused. "But… I did not hear her say anything."

"_A'tiyk valm_," Blackfire said absently. "They don't need to speak."

Cyridor frowned. "It is empathic, is it not? That is what was listed at the _xhandal_."

Starfire sucked in a startled gasp. "Cyridor, you must not tell the _A'ninl_, if they discover-"

"What is the true nature of your _a'tiyk valm,_ Princess Koriand'r?" Cyridor asked sternly and Blackfire looked at him in shock.

"Cyri," Blackfire said, her eyes wide as she realised what she'd done. "You wouldn't-"

Cyridor raised his hand to stall Blackfire and she went pale in response. "Princess Koriand'r."

"_A'ninl_ Cyridor," Galfore said sternly and stood from his stool. "The nature of her _a'tiyk valm_ does not concern you."

"I must insist."

"It's telepathic," Dick said, his eyes narrow, his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Fyria flicked her eyes to Cyridor in worry, squashing the urge to rip the cloth she held in half, but she needn't have worried as Cyridor suddenly laughed. "I did wonder how Nightwing seemed to understand everything yesterday when you were not translating. That is glorious, Koriand'r. Congratulations."

Starfire did not smile. "You will not inform the rest of the _A'ninl_?"

Cyridor scoffed. "After all that you have had to go through regarding the _A'ninl_, do you truly believe I will add fuel to the fire?"

Starfire smiled slowly. "I thank you."

He shrugged. "We are to be family, no? I believe I owe you more loyalty than I owe them. They are becoming corrupted by power and it was through _your_ efforts that we have the treaty in place, not theirs."

"I did mention something like that to you, Starfire," Batman said stoically as he ate his breakfast.

Galfore remained standing, glancing at Fyria. "I apologise, but it is time. We must leave."

Fyria's eyes instantly dragged to Starfire as she paled drastically, watching as Dick placed his hand on the center of her back, his head so close to hers, obviously murmuring encouraging words in her mind.

Starfire nodded and stood, Dick standing with her, that black mask going back on his impassive face and a fierceness dawning on hers and Fyria saw them for the two powerful warriors that they were.

TTTTT

"TITANS GO!" Beast Boy bellowed, thrusting forward an arm and pointed his index finger at the criminal, doing his very best to look all Robin-like. His chest was pushed out, one knee was bent and that foot planted on a fire hydrant, the hand not pointing cocked on his hip. He'd brought out his old Doom patrol mask, claiming it made him seem more cool and 'leadery' and somehow he'd managed to snag one of Robin's old capes and it flapped madly behind him.

Raven floated behind him, wrapped up in her cape and rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, it's just me here, there's no one actually watching you, and Doctor Light's already scared and running. Do you _have_ to?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I… sorry… I… er… I just wanted to-"

"I know, you were very… intimidating… now, can I go and nab him?"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Raven, go!" he bellowed again, thrusting forward his arm and resuming the position he'd been in before.

She rolled her eyes again, making sure to smack him over the back of the head before she darted after Doctor Light.

TTTTT

"Are there any more amendments you wish to make to the documents of surrender before we present them to the Citadel?" Starfire asked, looking around the table to the other representatives of the Vegan System.

Yurip of the Xarzith, Zyrna the D'ocptican, Hyra of the C'mysta, Jundo of the Frietheras, Nhruh of Drethax Seven, Chuntos of the Kyrdon, Woln of the Ipydacus and Mynuous of the Stykx. All of them at some point had either been slaves to the Citadel, or had known someone who was. All of them selected by the races of the Vegan System to represent the interests of their planets.

"I am curious," Chuntos remarked, regarding her with his myriad of solemn eyes. "Why has Tamaran not asked for more concessions from the Citadel? You are the ones that have suffered the most. You are the ones that have fought this war the hardest."

Starfire cocked her head. "For Tamaran to prosper we must be given the luxury to do so. Over the past few generations we have been fighting this war with the Citadel and we are tired. My people just wish to be left alone. We do not need anything that the Citadel can offer us. You know as well as I do, Chuntos, the type of technology that the Citadel could offer Tamaran. It is not something that we require."

"Yes," Nhruh said, through the Tamaranian translator standing beside him, even though Starfire knew the language. "But Tamaran could ask for a larger slice of Citadelian space. Or-"

"There is nothing that the Citadel could offer Tamaran that would be worth the price that was paid for it," Starfire said softly.

Yurip placed her paw over Starfire's hand. "One understands. All the Xarzith wish for is our people released from the slavery of the Citadel. And to never again feel its oppressive gaze hinder one's people."

"That is what I wish for as well," Starfire said with a sharp nod. "The cloning vats _must_ be dismantled. The slaves _must_ be released immediately. All the collars _must_ be destroyed. The other points, we can discuss and negotiate with the Citadel over, but those three are non-negotiable."

"One agrees," Yurip said, glancing around the table. "One also feels that these discussions with the Citadel will take more than just today. The tyranny that is them cannot be dealt with in one single meeting. One suggests that the document Koriand'r has presented should be handed to the Citadel today and discussed. She has fairly distributed the Citadel's assets and space throughout the System. If the Citadel would agree, we cannot ask for a better treaty."

"I agree," Hyra wisped. "It is a good treaty. It honours all the races. You have done well, Koriand'r."

"I thank you," she said with a smile. "If there is nothing more to discuss, I suggest we retire and reconvene in the Assembly chamber in an hour to meet with the Citadel."

There was a general inclining of heads and movement as the representatives and their translators left the _A'ninl_ meeting room they had been using for their preliminary discussion.

"You have done well," Yurip barked softly, her paw still on Starfire's hand.

Starfire brought her other hand over to clasp her paw. "It is good to see you again, old friend. I have missed you."

"Likewise," Yurip yipped. "One is gladdened that her friend was able to escape the Citadel."

"As am I," Starfire said, smiling brightly.

_Starfire?_ Nightwing's mind voice asked, sounding concerned.

_It is all right to come in,_ she sent in return, smiling when a moment later his head poked through the door, his face awash with relief when he saw her.

"Oh, sorry," he said, ducking his head in embarrassment when he saw her with Yurip. "I'll just wait outside."

Yurip turned her head at the sound of his voice and gestured with her free paw as he smiled sheepishly and went to close the door again. "Tell your chosen to enter."

"Nightwing, it is fine," Starfire called before he could disappear again.

Starfire saw Yurip watching Nightwing carefully as he crossed the room and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he released it to stand passively by her side.

"This one cares for you," Yurip yipped.

Starfire nodded, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. "And I for him."

"It is a shame one cannot speak his language and he does not seem comfortable having one in his mind." She turned her head toward the door, and Starfire saw Yurip's escort enter and stand waiting. "One must depart." Yurip leant across the small space, pressing her nose against Starfire's for a moment. "One is so very glad that her friend has found happiness," she barked before darting to the door.

"You okay there?" Nightwing asked softly, his hand back on her shoulder. "Everything go all right?"

She patted his hand. "Yes, _d'anthe l'ani_. Everything went well. We are as prepared as we can be."

"Can I do anything to help you relax?" he asked quietly.

She swiveled her head to look at him. "Must everything be about coupling?"

He went red. "I was actually talking about a hug."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Oh… yes, a hug would be most welcome."

He smiled and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. "C'mere, Star."

TTTTT

Galfore led them down the corridor to a part of the palace rarely used.

With every step Starfire took, her heart seemed to thud harder in her chest. She kept her eyes on Galfore's massive back, ignoring the rest of the world. She could feel Nightwing walking confidently beside her, Batman her back and Blackfire on the other side. She tried to draw strength from their presence, their belief in her.

They would be the last to arrive at the Assembly chamber. It would already be packed with the other races attending this diplomatic meeting. The Citadel's representatives would already be seated and waiting on their pleasure. Since Tamaran was hosting this diplomatic talk, they had the right to be the last to arrive and Starfire knew that would be better for her. She did not know if she could just sit and wait while the other races arrived.

Behind them the _A'ninl_ walked, ready to witness and Starfire desperately hoped they would not interfere.

Starfire knew what the chamber would look like. She made sure to see it a few days ago, checking on where the guards would be located, searching for possible escape routes if it was required. It was a large chamber, almost the size of the Communal Hall. It would be set up Auditorium style. She and the other representatives would be located on the floor, seated at a table opposite the Citadel representatives and those that wished to witness would be behind them on tiered chairs that arched toward the entrance at the top of the room.

She and Nightwing would have to travel down the stairs to the table at the bottom, where she would sit and he would need to stand directly behind her. Representatives were allowed to bring one person with them, either a bodyguard or an advisor. Galfore, Blackfire and the _A'ninl_ would sit at the lowest chairs, right at Starfire's back, and she drew courage from the knowledge that they would be close. Batman would be sitting near the rafters, but then he actually wanted to observe quietly, remain in the shadows.

They paused at the huge metal doors that entered the Assembly chamber, Nightwing and Batman stepping from the procession for a moment to receive their translation earpieces from the C'mysta that stood at the door.

_You can do this, Star, _Nightwing whispered into her mind, his masked eyes locked on hers as he placed the earpiece into his ear. _You've already done all the hard work, getting them to the table. This is just a meeting to discuss the terms of their surrender. You can do this._

She gave him a stiff sort of nod, wiping her sweaty palms on her black skirt.

Galfore turned and faced her, his eyes incredibly sad. "I have done my best to protect you," he said, hunkering down so he could look in her eye and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I have watched over you since you were born. I have wiped your tears and mended your scraped knees. I have watched you grow into the woman you are today. And I have never been more proud of you than I am at this moment." His eyes flicked to Blackfire, his other hand clasping her shoulder as well. "Both of you. You are both fine women, strong women. You do the And'r name proud. I am glad I was chosen be your _k'norfka_. No matter what happens here, I wish for you to remember this: The Citadel can never take away who you truly are."

Starfire swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted her chin. She could do this.

Blackfire reached out and gave her hand a squeeze and she felt Batman's hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before the contact was lost.

They all had faith in her. They all believed she could do this. They all knew, to a degree, what the Citadel had done to her and still believed she could face them head on. She was not going to let them down. With continued peace for the Vegan System resting on her shoulders she was going to do everything in her power to keep that peace.

Galfore stood and turned back to the door. "Are you ready, Koriand'r?" he asked.

Nightwing took her hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed her fingers, and she could feel his eyes beneath his mask locking with hers before he released her hand.

_I can do this, _she sent to him, throwing back her shoulders, lifting her chin. "I am ready."

The doors to the Assembly chamber swung open and the room beyond dipped into silence, the sound of hundreds of bodies rising to their feet reached Starfire's ears.

Galfore strode into the room, his imposing figure blocking her view of the Citadel representatives. She stayed on his heels as he marched down the stairs, knowing if she stayed right behind him, she would be hidden right up until the last moment.

She felt hundreds of eyes upon her as she walked down the pathway to the center table, felt the faith of an entire system resting on her.

The strength at her back disappeared, vanishing into the crowd of people, but she knew he would be watching over her.

Galfore paused at the bottom of the stairs, the entourage of _A'ninl_ pausing behind them before they slipped into the seats. Blackfire cast her one last encouraging look and joined Cyridor. She felt Nightwing step closer, his shoulder brushing against hers, an imperceptible hand on the small of her back and then it was gone.

Galfore stepped aside giving her the first view of the five Citadelian Masters sitting at the meeting table.

Their reaction at seeing her was instant. Four of them leapt to their feet, roaring and growling in their own language. Fists pumped the air and accusing fingers pointed.

"How can she live? She should have been destroyed, consumed by her own life energy."

"We demand that you remove her from our sight."

"Is that the strange demon in black that attacked our home? Incapacitated so many of our clones?"

"We will not deal with those two!"

Starfire cocked her head, allowing their words to wash over her, intrigued by the strange feeling of power that swelled in her.

They were afraid of her.

All this time, she'd been afraid of them. All this time she'd been worried about her own reaction, whether she could face them once more. Whether she was strong enough to hold her head high and do what needed to be done.

And they were afraid of _her_.

And of Nightwing.

Her lips curled upward. The great Citadel, the undisputed superpower in the Vegan System for such a long time, was afraid of a pair of teenagers.

She would have laughed if it had not been so inappropriate.

Nightwing gave a small muffled chuckle and she turned her head to look at him, smiling at him with her eyes. The corner of his lips turned upward as he bowed slightly, holding his hand out in the direction of her seat. _Milady. _

She inclined her head at him and marched across the small space between the stairs and the meeting table, taking her place at the table, Nightwing standing at her back, his hands clenched into fists.

She inclined her head to the other members at the meeting table. Yurip grinned broadly at her.

"I am Koriand'r," she announced for the scholars sitting unobstructively off to the side, dutifully recording every word that was being said. "Princess of Tamaran and heir to the throne. I will represent the interests of Tamaran in this discussion. Behind me stands my chosen, Nightwing of Earth and leader of the Titans."

The others at the table called out their names, titles and the names of those standing behind them.

"We will not deal with this one," one of the Masters snapped , stabbing a fat finger at her. "She is a murderer."

"I am what you made me," she said mildly, flicking her eyes to the only Master that had remained silent and seated. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

"You took the lives of fifty Masters!" yelled one of the standing Masters.

"Was that the final count?" she asked impassively, while Yurip's head swiveled toward her, her eyes questioning, but Starfire was not in the mood to explain.

"How did you survive the _letumdelectat_?" another Master cried.

There was an instant shocked murmuring from the crowd of people behind as they whispered in hushed tones.

"You gave her _letumdelectat_?" Yurip snarled. "How dare you! The Citadel does not have the right to administer such a drug."

_Letumdelectat? _Nightwing quietly sent.

_It is the name of the drug that was supposed to make me service them and extinguish my life._

_Ahh._

"We are not here to discuss your ineptitude in destroying me," Starfire said loudly, casting a warning glance at Yurip. "We are here to discuss the terms of your surrender to the United Planets of the Vegan System."

"The Citadel will never surrender!" one of the Masters bellowed.

Yurip barked, her voice crisp and sharp. "Without the generator, the Citadel cannot reproduce the clones. In less than a year you will become helpless. You are being given an opportunity to prevent many deaths, deaths that will be your own."

One of the Masters instantly protested. "The generator is not the only source of power within the Citadel!"

"It remains the largest!" Zyrna cried, slamming a fist into the table. "Your lines of defense fell within two hours of it being destroyed! Your cloning vats are useless!"

"You will have no hope of survival if you do not agree to the terms of our surrender," Woln bellowed, his tentacles waving madly. "We are united against you at last!"

The Masters and the other members at the table began to argue, but Starfire fixed her eyes on the only Master who had not yet spoken, allowing the rumbles, barks and shrieks of so many languages wash over her. He was oddly deformed for a Master, huge scratching disfigurements created ridges across his face and odd rounded scars along his chest.

Insults began to be thrown across the table and Starfire heard Nightwing sigh and shift and still her attention did not deviate from that Master. Nor did he look away, his black pools staring into hers, a strange smug smile on his face.

"I know you," Starfire said softly, the arguing around the table immediately dipping into silence as startled faces turned to her.

The Master laughed and Starfire felt an instant chill.

It was The Master. _The_ Master. The one whom all others served, descended from the First Citadelian, the child of the Goddess _X'hal_ and a Branx warrior. The one who's ancestor created the flawed DNA of the clones. He was here.

Not again.

He licked his fleshy lips. "Koriand'r, still as sweet as always."

She remained silent, her heart thudding so painfully in her chest she thought it would break free. Oh _X'hal_, how could he be here? How was it even possible?

"Come, my pet, you have no words of gratitude for your former Master?"

Her hands were shaking beneath the table. She looked at the strange rounded marks in his chest and knew that if she placed her fist against them, they would match.

"I have longed to hear your cries of pain beneath me again."

She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She was frozen in memory and terror.

Nightwing let out an anguished grunt as though he'd been gutted.

"I had thought that it would be Komand'r representing Tamaran. But this will make our victory so much juicer." His eyes flicked up into the crowd of people. "It is time to retake your throne."

An explosion of purple fire rocked the Assembly chamber. The ground rumbled and shook, plaster and debris falling from the ceiling. People screamed. Feet thundered as they fled. Bodies crumpled as those caught in the blast died.

A blue flare engulfed the Masters in the room, and they were gone, teleported away to whatever vessel lay in wait.

Galfore began to yell commands, his booming voice rattling in her brain.

Nightwing seized her by the shoulders, dragging her out of the chair. His voice warbled out of his mouth, his face panicked, but she couldn't make sense of the words. Her feet couldn't seem to support her weight and she sagged before being thrown over his shoulder.

She was being jostled, moved, Nightwing's feet pumping as he ran, and her back suddenly was pressed against a wall, safe in a corner.

He shook her roughly and she saw her name spring from his lips.

Blackfire was there, screaming at her, but she couldn't understand.

Galfore stood before them, bellowing orders, his fingers pointing as he protected the three of them with his bulk.

But she couldn't think, couldn't bring herself to move, stared blankly at her chosen.

The world was without colour, sound only breached as though coming from a great distance. It tilted and spun around her, a never-ending circular motion.

Nightwing slapped her.

Pain erupted across her face and everything shifted sharply back into focus.

She snarled at him.

"I need you _here_," he snapped, his fingers digging into her shoulders painfully. "Are you with me?"

She looked at the disorder in the chamber, the screaming people fleeing, the smoke billowing from a hole in the middle of the staged seats; the blackened bodies of those caught within the blast. The _A'ninl_ clustered around Galfore, his huge bulk towering above the rest as he tried to create order from the chaos.

Nightwing's face was panicked and he shook her roughly again. "Starfire!"

"I am here," she replied, pushing herself off the wall. "I apologise."

He crushed her to his chest. "You lied. Goddamn it all to hell, you _lied_."

"We don't have time for this," Blackfire snapped, her eyes shinning purple, star bolts glowing in her hands.

"Right," Nightwing said with a nod, releasing her, digging his sticks from his belt and Starfire closed her fists around her own star bolts.

Someone laughed.

Starfire's head snapped up. She knew that laugh.

Blackfire's breath started coming in short, harsh pants.

A Tamaranian man floated above the hole created by the explosion. His purple eyes glowed as he laughed, his black hair cascaded down his back and he wore the black armor only permitted by one family.

Starfire sucked in a breath, his name escaping her mouth before she could stop it. "Father."

_**

* * *

**__Next chapter: Battle. _


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Where are my daughters?" the man called, floating in the air above the hole in the Assembly chamber floor, his voice echoing above the screams and moans of those fleeing and injured. "Come to me!"

"God, Star," Nightwing mumbled under his breath as he looked up at the man that had caused her so much pain. "How much crap do the fates want to throw at you?" He glanced at her pale, shock filled face as she and Blackfire stared up at the man in disbelief.

"Richard?" she asked, her voice quivering. "Do you see a man floating there?"

"Yeah," he replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "Damn."

He blinked at her in surprise; he'd never heard her swear before, at least not in English. Then he suddenly realised that the movement of her mouth had not matched her words, the translator in his ear must have changed whatever she'd said into the closest Earth translation.

"Daughters! Come and greet your father!"

"You will not touch _my _girls, Myand'r!" Galfore bellowed, launching himself into the air and hurtling toward the man.

The two men clashed in what only could have been described as a brawl. Nightwing watched for a moment as they wrestled in midair, each straining to get the upper hand before his vision turned to the wounded, desperately trying to crawl to an escape.

He flicked his eyes to the pale faced _A'ninl_ who were all staring up at the two men brawling in the air and then he checked on Starfire and Blackfire. They too seemed lost, gazing up into the air, although Starfire's face began to twist with anxiety. He sighed and put his sticks away for the moment.

"Right!" he bellowed, shoving his way through to the front of the _A'ninl_. "Half of you need to do crowd control, the other half need to start moving the wounded, get them medical assistance. Cyridor, get some guards together, make sure Fyria's protected. Auvy'r, see if you can't locate where those Citadelians got to. Get after them; take as many men as you need. Capture that Master."

Auvy'r and Cyridor instantly nodded, saluting him with a fist to the heart and lifted into the air while the remaining _A'ninl_ looked at him skeptically.

"Who gave you permission to issue orders?" a voice called.

Nightwing snarled. "Right now, I outrank all of you." He randomly pointed to ten of the _A'ninl_. "You lot, crowd control, get these people out of here safely. The rest of you, move those wounded." Stunned silence. "MOVE!" he roared.

There was a flurry of activity from the _A'ninl_. Satisfied that he was being obeyed, he turned his eyes back up to Galfore and Myand'r.

Galfore and Myand'r were still grappling with each other, Nightwing could hear the dull thuds and grunts as their punches and blows connected.

"Richard," Starfire said timidly and he turned his head toward her even though his eyes were still trained on Galfore and Myand'r. "I-"

"He has no power over you anymore, Starfire," he said, interrupting her and turning to look back at the struggling pair. He had to watch the way Myand'r moved, learn the way he fought. He could tell that even with Galfore's bulk he was going to be hard pressed to defeat Starfire's father. "And I know that you won't fight him. If Galfore falls, he will have to deal with me."

She clutched at his arm above the elbow. "I cannot leave you-"

"Star, you need to get out of here. Take Blackfire, go find Fyria. Get somewhere safe."

"But-"

"You heard what that Master said. Retake the throne. Exactly how is he going to do that except by force? You're heir, he's coming after you." He caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure out of the corner of his eye before it disappeared into the gloom and smoke and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rich-"

He turned to her and cupped her face, pressing her forehead to his briefly. "Pulling rank, Star. I _need_ you safe. Take your sister and go."

Her green eyes regarded him, her own hands touched his cheeks briefly and she turned away. "Come, Kom, we must go."

"But-"

"It is best not to argue, sister," Starfire said softly. "Besides, we are of no use to anyone."

He turned his head and watched as Starfire took Blackfire by arm, dragging her into the air. She locked eyes with him for a moment, before that determined look filled her face. _Be safe._

_Always. Love you Star._

Starfire nodded, her eyes shifting to the door at the top of the room.

Nightwing looked back at Myand'r and Galfore.

As Starfire and Blackfire drew level with the fighting Tamaranians, Myand'r made his move. He reached into his boot, pulling out a long thin dagger and slashed Galfore across the throat. There was a shower of blood and a gurgle before the huge man crashed to the ground. But Myand'r hadn't finished, he spun, flipped the knife so the blade was in his hand and tossed it at Starfire as she screamed out the name of her beloved _k'norfka_.

Nightwing had two birdarangs airborne before he even knew he'd thrown them and was reaching for more as he scrambled across the floor and leapt across the top of the seats, desperate to intercept that dagger.

Batman swung from the rafters, grappling hook tight in his hand, his feet aimed for Myand'r's back, but Myand'r had seen him and dodged around, slamming double fists into Batman's back.

The birdarangs missed their mark by a breath.

Nightwing felt his eyes widening in horror.

There was a dull thunk as the dagger hit a target.

But it wasn't Starfire who was staring wonderingly at the dagger impaled in her chest. It was Blackfire, having thrown herself protectively before Starfire at the last possible moment.

Blackfire gave a small, surprised cough and collapsed in Starfire's arms. "Kori?"

Starfire had gone as pale as a ghost, clutching at Blackfire's suddenly limp body, lowering them both into the small pathway between the seats.

Nightwing reached them, balancing on the top of a seat. He flicked his eyes to his father as he struggled back to his feet before he peered down at Blackfire.

She was pale, pasty, struggling for breath as a trickle of blood cascaded over her chin. Her eyes imploring him, begged at him and he could do nothing.

Starfire's cheeks dampened with tears as she cradled her sister's head in her lap, her head shaking in denial, her hands desperately trying to slow that bleeding.

"Oh God, Blackfire," Nightwing breathed, his heart bursting with Starfire's pain.

Someone laughed again and Nightwing clenched his fists tightly, turning his back on the sisters, determined to protect them both.

"Yet another sibling dies for you, Koriand'r," Myand'r sneered. "How _proud _you must be."

"Leave her alone," Nightwing hissed, shifting his feet on the seats so that he stood over two levels and blocked Myand'r's view of his daughters.

Myand'r raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?" He suddenly chuckled. "Ah yes, Nightwing. Her chosen… the _human_," he finished, sneering out the words as though they were of little importance.

Nightwing launched several explosive discs at him and darted along the top of the seats. As the discs exploded around Myand'r creating a distraction, Nightwing yanked his grappling hook from his belt, firing it at the roof above and behind Myand'r and propelled himself through the air at the man that had caused Starfire so much grief.

His feet slammed into Myand'r's chest with a satisfying _thunk _and Nightwing released his grappling hook and somersaulted back down, landing comfortably on the top of a seat once more. He pivoted sharply, dashing back along the top of the seats, casting more discs as he ran.

A purple eye beam burst from the cloud of smoke caused by his exploding discs and Nightwing cartwheeled sideways, easily dodging the beam as he reached for his sticks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Batman steadily approaching the place where Galfore had fallen.

He launched himself through the smoke to the place where the eye beam had originated, his sticks held out before him, feeling grim satisfaction when they connected with something hard and forced it along with him.

They burst through the smoke airborne and Nightwing quickly planted his feet on Myand'r's chest and pushed off, forcing the Tamaranian to slam down into the seats while he arced gracefully away.

"You ingrate," Myand'r snarled as Nightwing darted toward him once more. "How _dare _you lay a hand on me." He ducked under Myand'r seeking fists, twirling into a sweep and spun his body around the hand planted on the top of a seat to issue a double kick to Myand'r's chest.

"You don't get it, do you?" Nightwing snapped rolling under Myand'r's kick and surging into an uppercut, placing as much strength behind his hit as he could. Myand'r's head snapped back and he flew backward, crashing onto the seats several steps below. "I'm _not_ going to let you hurt her again."

"You insignificant fool," Myand'r hissed, wiping blood from his chin as he floated into the air once more. "You cannot possibly hope to defeat me."

"I've defeated better than you. Face it, Myand'r," he snarled, leaping over the top of chairs again. "You're nothing special." He leapt over the top of Myand'r's head, whacking him with a double kick before he flipped his legs over his own head planted them back on the ground.

"Are you planning on hogging all the fun?" Batman asked dryly, launching his own attack on Myand'r.

"Just waiting on you to stop mucking around," he retorted, quickly taking stock of the room while Batman distracted Myand'r.

The room was nearly empty now, the last of the _A'ninls_ herding the survivors through the doors at the top of the room. Many of the _A'ninls_ had paused to watch the battle raging below, but seemed to be doing nothing to assist.

"Galfore?" Nightwing asked as they double-teamed Myand'r, going for the legs while Batman lashed out at his head. Myand'r ducked and dodged with practiced ease.

"It's deep. Blackfire?"

Nightwing lashed out viciously at Myand'r catching him across the face with his sticks. There was a crunch of bone and a spray of blood as several teeth projected from his mouth.

Myand'r darted straight into the air and Nightwing gathered himself to leap after him. He pushed off the ground as hard as he could, seeing Batman following him into the air.

But Myand'r was quicker.

Nightwing's breath escaped him in a startled rush as Myand'r's foot crashed into his chest. He was propelled across the room and slammed into the far wall. Pain flowed across his body as he dropped to the ground, but he forced himself back onto his feet. He groaned, spinning his sticks briefly before he tucked them away again and let fly with several birdarangs.

There was a grunt of pain as Batman was propelled into an opposite wall. Nightwing darted across the top of the chairs to intercept Myand'r as he stalked towards where Starfire huddled with her sister.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy?" he snapped, launching a flying kick at the man's chest.

"Yes," Myand'r replied mildly, dodging out of the way of Nightwing's kick and snatched him by the throat. "I did."

Nightwing snarled and wriggled, his hands coming up to try and pry himself loose from Myand'r's grip. He swung his leg and kicked Myand'r's jaw as hard as he could. Myand'r's head snapped back, his hand releasing Nightwing's neck and Nightwing dropped to the ground, crouching as he waited for Myand'r's next move.

It came quicker than he expected. That purple flame shot from Myand'r's eyes again and as Nightwing threw himself backward to evade the beam, Myand'r launched himself forward, catching Nightwing across the face.

Pain rippled across his face and wetness trickled down from his temple. Stars flickered in his eyes and his head rang, his vision doubling.

Myand'r snickered, yanking one of the birdarangs that had impaled itself in a nearby seat out and tossed it at Nightwing.

Nightwing tried to concentrate on the flight of the dual birdarang to determine where it would hit, blinking rapidly to try and see it as a single one. He threw himself sideways. He knew in an instant he wasn't fast enough as something sliced along his arm and he heard the rip of the material of his uniform.

He landed hard, clutching at his stinging arm. Blood welled between his fingers. "Damn it all," he muttered, angry with himself.

There was a dull thunk and a grunt of pain and Nightwing looked up to see Batman laying into Myand'r once more. He pulled out a bandage from his utility belt, using his father's distraction to wind it around his arm as tightly as he could manage.

Satisfied with his makeshift bandage, he rocked to his feet and joined in the battle against Myand'r once more.

He was going to have to be more careful, he knew that now. Myand'r was unlike any Tamaranian he had fought before, and he didn't have the rules of combat or a _soral_ to assist him. And the uneven battleground of the steeped seating made it even more challenging. The bastard just wouldn't give up, not even when he was backed into a corner, he wouldn't yield. And being hurt didn't seem to phase him the slightest; he just kept on coming.

Nightwing had almost forgotten what it was like to fight beside his father, to anticipate his moves and shift his own attack to compliment it. Batman took the lead on most attacks, striking out for the head and shoulders while Nightwing went low, knocking the man off his feet. And then suddenly, without a word, they would shift tactics, Batman swooping in low while Nightwing went high.

It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying.

They couldn't make any more mistakes, because once they did they were punished severely for it, Myand'r tossing them into walls and throwing wicked punches and kicks that, when connected, hurt like hell. That was the problem against facing this sort of strength and a bastard that could fly at the same time. Most of the time he simply dodged upward and out of reach, darting back when they tried to regroup.

Nightwing ducked, dodged and tumbled, moving faster than he ever had before, dancing around Batman and Myand'r as he leaped in and issued his attacks and dashed away again before Myand'r could react. It wasn't enough.

Myand'r snagged Batman's wrist and yanked him forward and Nightwing cringed when he heard his father's shoulder pop from its joint and the pain filled grunt that followed. Nightwing acted immediately, throwing his head backward and planted his hands on the ground behind him, bringing his feet up. One foot connected to Myand'r's jaw, the other kicking out at the arm that held Batman. There was a crack as his feet connected and Myand'r was forced away, releasing Batman's arm as he went. Nightwing completed the handstand, casting several of the sticky pink adhesive containers at Myand'r as he planted his feet back on the ground. They splattered on his chest and exploded, covering Myand'r's body in the goo.

Nightwing darted over to his father as he stood, his face gray and sweating, his arm hanging limply at his side, the other arm holding onto the shoulder. "That won't hold him long," muttered Nightwing, keeping an eye on Myand'r as he struggled with the goo. Nightwing placed his hands on Batman's shoulder, feeling lightly with his fingers as he determined how best to get the joint back in place.

"Just do it," Batman hissed , his masked eyes locked on Nightwing's, his hand gripping Nightwing's shoulder.

Nightwing nodded, gripped tight and shifted the bone.

Batman only emitted a small grunt and Nightwing marveled at his father for a moment as he released him.

"We need a new tactic," Nightwing muttered, running his fingers through his sweat mattered hair. He checked on his arm, seeing it bleeding through the bandage before he wiped the blood on his face from the cut on his temple against the shoulder of his uniform.

"No kidding," Batman snapped, panting quietly, his fingers back on his shoulder before he rotated it and Nightwing winced in sympathy pain. "Regroup?"

Nightwing nodded, glancing over at the stoic forms of the _A'ninl_, passively watching. Damn them all. He knew why they weren't attacking. Myand'r had never officially been replaced as Grand Ruler. And with Galfore down and Starfire out, they would never take orders from him. And they were probably hoping that he would be taken out, then they could step in and save Starfire and try and force her to do their bidding.

He'd never felt such hatred toward a group of people before, but he forced it from his mind and back onto the battle.

Myand'r was damaged, to be sure and how. Blood dripped from his mouth, several teeth lay scattered around the Assembly chamber. One eye closed and blackened. There was a deep tear in his armor where one of Nightwing's birdarangs had sliced his leg and the rest of his black armor was ripped and torn. But it wasn't enough. Damn that Tamaranian stamina. Why couldn't the bastard just concede defeat?

"What's their kryptonite?" Batman snapped as they watched Myand'r struggle with the goo bonds still covering him.

"They don't have one," Nightwing panted, cringing at Batman's glare. He'd have to answer for that later, he was sure.

"How the hell did you manage to defeat them in battle?"

Nightwing grunted. "Rules of combat, just had to make them yield that's all. Plus I had…"

A _soral_…

There was a tearing sound as Myand'r finally managed to rid himself of the goo.

"Think you could hold him off for a moment?"

Myand'r floated in the air a few paces before them, that vile smirk plastered on his face. "Tired humans?" he smirked, drawing another dagger from his boot and flipping it in his hand.

Batman drew several batarangs, drawing his good arm back as he readied them to fire. "Make it quick."

Myand'r tossed the dagger and Batman unleashed his volley of batarangs. Nightwing threw himself to the side and charged up the up to the top of the Assembly chamber, jumping from across the top of the chairs as he went.

Sure enough, there was a guard at the entrance, wielding the ritual weapon, watching the action inside the chamber with hesitation and uncertainty, unable to act because the _A'ninl_ was standing in his way. "I'm going to need that," he muttered, snagging the weapon from the guard's grip, bolting back down the stairs toward where his father was having trouble containing Myand'r.

He leveled the _soral_ behind him, holding it with both hands and charged. "Batman, get out of the way," he yelled as he neared. Without questioning, or even a glance over at him, Batman's grappling hook instantly shot toward the ceiling and he was lifted to safety.

Nightwing swung the weapon in an arch, while Myand'r's face took on a comical appearance as he dodged backward. He was too slow. There was a faint ripping sound as Myand'r's armor across his chest tore and a thin red line appeared.

Nightwing spun around in an arc as he followed through on the swing before dropping to the ground. He straightened his back, relaxing his stance, holding the handle of the _soral_ loosely in his grip, point the blade toward the ground at an angle from Myand'r.

"You can wield a _soral_?" Myand'r asked, seemingly flabbergasted for the first time.

Nightwing shrugged, trying to seem aloof. "Sure. Not too hard. How do you think I won the right to marry your daughter? I defeated all contenders in the _xhandal_."

Myand'r laughed. "You? A mere human?"

Nightwing shifted his weight onto his back leg and bent his knee, extending his other leg out before him. He lifted his _soral_ above his head with his uninjured arm so that the handle went parallel to the direction of his leg, lifting his other arm to match. He gestured with his hand. "C'mon, then."

"Do you not think it is ungallant of you to attack an unarmed man?" Myand'r smirked.

"Do you really think I give a flying fuck right now?" Nightwing snapped. "Besides, Koriand'r can hold her own against me weaponless, why can't you? Or is she the better fighter?"

Myand'r snarled.

Nightwing wrinkled his nose and turned his head to the side without removing his eyes from Myand'r and addressed the _A'ninl_. "His royal assface needs a _soral_."

And, of course, they brought him one. Nightwing clenched his teeth together to stop the snide remarks, biting back the angry words. They wouldn't do him any good.

The thin, shaky _A'ninl_ that brought the weapon tossed it to Myand'r as he approached and scurried back to the relative safety of the group. Nightwing used the small distraction of the man to reeducate himself with the layout of the chairs, where the gaping hole in the ground was, where Starfire was. There was still no movement from where she huddled, a faint blankness from her mind, but he could see his father climbing through the rafters toward her location. Batman would protect her.

Nightwing turned his concentration back to Myand'r. This was going to be as quick and deadly as he could make it and he didn't want anyone to get in the way.

Myand'r leveled the _soral_ at him, his stance relaxed but Nightwing immediately recognised it. Fighting to withhold a smirk and silently thanking Starfire for training him so well, Nightwing charged.

Myand'r sliced his weapon sideways, slashing out at him, just like Nightwing knew he would by the stance. Nightwing spun his weapon above his head, arcing it around and, using the momentum he created from the spin, uppercutted it toward Myand'r's body, catching Myand'r's weapon on the way. There was a clang as it was torn from Myand'r's grip and clattered away and Nightwing's blade kept moving upward.

Myand'r instantly flew backward in the air and ducked around the path of the blade. Nightwing shifted his grip in response, spinning the blade so that the handle smacked Myand'r in the chin.

"Interesting," Myand'r sneered as he backed away for a moment, wiping blood from his face. "I have not seen a _soral_ used as such."

"I'm betting there's a lot of things you haven't seen," Nightwing snarled, leveling his weapon again. "And it was pretty pointless to ask for a weapon when you can't even hold onto it." He launched himself at Myand'r, swiping his blade at the Tamaranian in a series of upper and lower body swipes.

It was actually nice to have Myand'r on the defensive. He still had to keep him contained in the other half of the room from Starfire, still had to keep his body between her and her father, but with the added reach and the dangerousness of the _soral's_ blade, he was actually managing to get some headway.

Still, the man ducked and dodged with lightning speed, it was like fighting nonstop with Starfire. However faster and more graceful Starfire was than her father, Myand'r was more brutal and Nightwing simply couldn't compete with his ability to take to the air and relentlessly attack. At least Myand'r hadn't realised that if he just flew over to Starfire, above Nightwing's head, there would be little Nightwing could do to stop him.

Another uppercut, a thrust and a stab, a swipe of the blade, and Myand'r was starting to resemble a worn pincushion with all the holes in his armor and cuts all over his body.

Nightwing was having difficulties. He was so used to using his innate ambidextrous ability to continue switching hands and using the _soral_ to its fullest extend. But his right arm simply couldn't take the weight for long, not with that wound stretching from elbow to shoulder, so he was limited only to using his left hand. And that cut the moves he could use in half.

But he wouldn't give up. He was never going to give up. He had to stop this monster, he had to. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, if he fell, this bastard would go after Starfire and Blackfire, then Galfore, then possibly even Fyria and her unborn child. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen, not while there was still breath within him.

Not that there was much breath in him at the moment.

Nightwing's breath started hitching raggedly in his chest, his arms shaking from the effort to keep swinging at Myand'r, his legs ached from being forced to continually leap about acrobatically on this uneven battle ground, and his muscles burned from being strained in unnatural twists and turns.

And he didn't want to have to kill Myand'r just to get him to stop. He'd never taken life before, he wasn't even sure he could but as time wore on, that dark little voice in the back of his mind that whispered death was the only way to get this man to stop grew louder.

"Nightwing," Batman called, followed by a long series of whistles and Nightwing gave a sharp nod, indicating he understood.

He saw Batman out of the corner of his eye, leaping from seat to seat as he headed toward Starfire and Nightwing knew his job. He had to distract Myand'r long enough so that Batman could get Starfire and Blackfire to safety and then grab Galfore and flee himself.

Myand'r charged him, weaving his way through the arcing _soral_ and launched a series of high and low blows at Nightwing. He dodged and ducked around them, but several of them slipped through his defenses, the _soral_ yanked from his grip and suddenly he found himself pressed up against the wall, Myand'r's hand to his throat.

"Get, the fuck, off me," Nightwing snarled. He rammed his knee into Myand'r chest as hard as he could, but Myand'r held him firmly, slamming his fist into Nightwing's chest and stomach several times before reaching down into his boot for yet another dagger.

Nightwing clawed at the hand around his throat, kicking out desperately at the man that held him aloft by one hand, the other positioning the dagger to stab at him. "You are weak, worthless," Myand'r snarled and brought the dagger down.

Nightwing grabbed onto his wrist with both hands and placed all his strength behind twisting the wrist as much as possible to pry the dagger loose, wrestling with the man as he continued to kick and writhe, desperately trying to free himself. Myand'r's eyes glowed purple and Nightwing knew at this close range, if he took a direct hit it would probably kill him.

He planted both feet on Myand'r's chest and pushed back as hard as possible at the same time as he released Myand'r's wrist and twisted his body so that the dagger only cut into his shoulder before it slammed into the wall.

Nightwing gave a sharp cry of pain at the shock of the dagger slicing his shoulder that was suddenly cut off as Myand'r tightened his grip around his throat. He struggled and writhed, bending his body unnaturally to strike at Myand'r's elbows and head in an effort to free himself. There was another crack and Myand'r was forced away as Nightwing's boot connected with his jaw.

Nightwing was dropped to the ground. He heaved in a gasp of breath, his hands going to his throat to loosen the collar of his uniform.

Myand'r laughed, twisting his neck from side to side to loosen the muscles before he advanced on Nightwing again.

Green flame interposed itself between him and Myand'r and Nightwing looked up at the person that now stood protectively before him.

It was Starfire.

But it was unlike any Starfire that he had ever seen.

Her glorious red hair seemed to float of its own accord; the star bolts scorched and sizzled in her hands, power crackled around her. She turned her head as she glanced back at him, that green energy flamed from her eyes, her lovely mouth twisted in a snarl. He felt her eyes rake his body, every cut, every bruise, every wound only served to inflame that terrible anger.

She looked back at Myand'r, that ever-present smirk was now wiped from his face. "I adored you. I looked up to you, I did everything you ever wanted me to do."

Myand'r sneered. "You were a pawn, a tool that I could use to better my position, a prize for the Citadel to concrete my power."

"I am your _daughter_. That is all I should ever have been."

"You are nothing to me."

Starfire lifted gracefully off the ground, one knee slightly bent, her arms spread wide, star bolts shining brightly. "Do you regret it, father? Do you regret what you did to me? Is there even the smallest parcel inside of you that holds affection for me?"

Myand'r's face twisted into a snarl. "No."

"I believed you to be dead."

"A ploy, daughter, to draw you from hiding. Komand'r answered first, returning to Tamaran to take control, but you stripped it of her and disappeared before we could act. But we knew we had a second chance when you declared your pathetic _xhandal_. You should have died after being captured."

Her arms dropped to her sides, those star bolts still burning. "Is it your intent to kill me today?" she asked, her voice emotionless.

"You should have died a long time ago, daughter."

"Why? Why do you despise me so?"

Nightwing clutched at his shoulder in pain, his chest drawing in ragged breaths but he found his eyes drawn to Starfire's father, also wanting the answer.

"You are not a true And'r. There is too much Ady'r in you."

Starfire laughed and it sent a sudden chill down Nightwing's spine. "You despise me because of the colour of my _hair_? Or is it the fact that there is too much of my _mother _shining from my eyes?"

Myand'r snarled, his eyes flicking to Nightwing. "Are you trying to substitute your lack of And'r, traits daughter? Do you hope that your children will lack the deformity you carry?"

Starfire bristled; the wafting hair suddenly spiking and Nightwing could see her power shining from her body. She was glowing with it, the green bathing her form, it seemed to ripple out of every pore until it encompassed her like a shield. "He adores the colour of my hair," she growled. "And I did not choose him for the colour of his. I love him, father, and you will _not_ touch him."

"Weakness to proclaim your affection!"

"Not weakness," Starfire said calmly, raising her chin. "Strength."

"I will kill him slowly," Myand'r replied sinisterly. "And I shall make you watch him scream and suffer for hours. I will have him beg for his life, beg me to kill you in his stead before he dies. And when he screams no more, I kill you too."

"You can try but you will not succeed. I am not the scared daughter anymore, desperate for her father's approval, willing to do anything to gain it. I have hope, a family, a future. These things you tried to deny me in your quest for power. I have grown and I will not bow to your will any longer! Come, father… let us end this."

Myand'r roared and charged through the air at Starfire.

She was frighteningly beautiful as she waited for his charge; her glowing hands posed at her sides, her chin lifted, her head slightly cocked. Her hair floated around her like a crimson cape, wafting in a nonexistent breeze.

Myand'r speed toward her and still Starfire had not moved, nor had she raised her arms in defense. Nightwing struggled to his feet, his hands gripping the wall to pull himself up, his body aching and creaking in protest, the bleeding wounds on his arm and shoulder burning with pain.

The star bolts winked out and Nightwing gathered himself to leap before her.

"HA!" Starfire screamed, suddenly darting forward, her fist making a sickening crunch against her father's face.

"I adored you!" she screamed as she darted after him slamming double fists into his chest.

She dived toward his falling form, ducking underneath and powered back into the air, her fist making contact with her father's back. He folded around her hand before he was forced into the air. "You have only ever brought me pain!"

A dull thunk as his body hit the roof.

"You gave me away!"

He was grabbed by the wrist and spun, slamming into a wall.

"You let them hurt me!"

Myand'r's body smashed into the floor, whole seats were ripped from the ground and tossed by the force of the impact.

"You knew what would happen to me!"

Starfire landed on the ground, tearing seats from the floor and tossed them at her father. He ducked and dodged trying to evade them, but there was just too many.

Nightwing felt a hand on his unwounded shoulder and looked up into his father's grieving face. "Blackfire died."

Nightwing closed his eyes. "Oh God."

"You promised to get me out! You promised me that everything was going to be all right!"

"Where did she get that much power?" Batman asked, his hand encircling Nightwing's waist to help support him, the other drawing Nightwing's arm across his shoulder. "He hasn't even laid a finger on her yet."

"YOU TOOK ME BACK!"

Nightwing looked up into the devastated face of his chosen as she continued to vent her pain on the man that caused so much of it. "She stopped holding back."

"_I HATE YOU_!" Starfire screamed, her star bolts finally firing back into life. She leveled double fists at her father, his face paling in shock. Nightwing felt his heart constrict, he'd never, ever heard such venom in her voice.

The room went green as the sound of her star bolts scorched through the air.

Nightwing found himself being herded; his father's arms gentle as he stumbled down the stairs.

Galfore sat, his eyes vacant, his chest covered in blood that still oozed from the bandage around his neck, his hands cradling the still body of Blackfire in his lap. Nightwing looked at her broken body and it was as though that knife had twisted in his own chest. It was hard to think that only this morning, she had been alive and happy, and screaming at him for being a pervert, laughing about it with Fyria afterward as they ate zorkaberry pies for breakfast. Cyridor would never get to say goodbye.

The green light faded and Nightwing's attention was drawn to Starfire as she floated in the air, panting, smoke flowing from her fingertips. "You have no power over me." She was silent for a moment. "And despite all hurt, all the pain, you have also given me the greatest gift of all. I would never have met Nightwing if you had not given me to the Citadel."

He turned his head, seeing Myand'r's blackened face blinking up at his daughter in disbelief.

Starfire turned her back on her father, looking up at the _A'ninl_. "Detain him."

But Nightwing had seen movement, had seen Myand'r reaching into his boot, had seen the glint of a dagger as he'd drawn yet another one. Two black birdarangs, his last two, launched from his hands.

One sang through the air, clipping the dagger that sailed toward his chosen, sending it spinning away.

The other impaled itself in Myand'r's neck.

Nightwing froze in the motion of following through, unable to believe what he'd just done.

Starfire spun back around, her mouth open in shock, but it wasn't horror that dawned in her eyes, it was relief and gratitude.

Myand'r took a shuddering breath, and then another one, his mouth flapping open and closed like a landed fish, his hand slowly reaching for his boot again.

Starfire raised her arms before her, pointing them at her father, her fingers clawed around star bolts. "Do. Not. Move."

That hand kept moving.

Nightwing fumbled for another birdarang and came up empty.

"I will not miss!"

There was a scratching of metal as the dagger was drawn from the boot.

A batarang sang through the air and sank into Myand'r's shoulder, followed by another one that sliced into the hand that held the dagger. "He just doesn't know when to give up," Batman muttered.

Galfore stood, gently placing Blackfire's body on the ground, his gigantic hand caressing her cheek. He turned and stalked toward where Myand'r's battered and bleeding body lay crumpled against the wall. "You will never hurt my girls again," he said, his voice flat as he reached down and took the discarded dagger, slamming it into Myand'r's chest.

Silence filled the room as Myand'r took one last shuddering breath and died.

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

_I originally intended for the birdarang that Nightwing threw to end Myand'r's life. He probably wouldn't have lived much longer anyway. But this way, Nightwing doesn't feel like he killed Myand'r and Galfore gets a little revenge._

_And how many goddamn daggers does that guy have in his boots? -hehe- I figured if Batman and Nightwing could have all those nifty gadgets in their belts and gloves, Myand'r could have his boots filled with daggers. _

_Sorry Blackfire._

_Next chapter: Starfire takes on the Citadel. And we'll see some more BB/Rae and Cy/BG_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

The procession walked in silence.

Conversation stilled.

Work stopped.

Heads turned and watched.

Tamaranians joined in the procession as it passed, a silent tribute.

Starfire strode at the front, her body covered in the blood of her sister, her eyes and hands still glowing brightly.

Nightwing walked a pace behind her, his shoulder bleeding freely, the bandage on his arm soaked in blood, his heart heavy.

Batman walked at his back, his cape swishing majestically behind him, his head held high with purpose.

Galfore came next, the reddened bandage around his neck, cradling the body of the eldest And'r child in his arms.

The _A'ninl_ followed solemnly, carrying the limp and battered body of Myand'r, the dagger, birdarang and batarang still impaled in him.

They strode into the Communal Hall where the masses of evacuated representatives waited.

Galfore walked into the center of the room and gently laid Blackfire's still body on one of the tables. There was a shriek of pain and a startled cry as Fyria and Cyridor emerged from the sea of people. Fyria threw her pregnant body across the top of Blackfire, gathering the daughter of her heart into her arms, calling and shrieking her name and begging her to wake. Cyridor dropped to his knees, his face pale, looking like his heart had been torn from his chest.

Nightwing bowed his head, unable to bear the grief in Fyria's eyes.

The opposite door banged open and the five Masters that had fled from the meeting before were forced into the room, numerous guards pointing _sorals_ at their lumpy necks. Auvy'r strode at the head, his proud face fading as he saw the crumpled figure of Blackfire cradled in the mourning Fyria's arms.

He approached Starfire and Nightwing, placing his fist to his heart and bowing. Auvy'r turned his eyes to Nightwing and inclinded his head, a gesture Nightwing returned. "I bring you the traitorous Masters," Auyv'r said, his mouth not matching the words Nightwing heard in his head and he suddenly realised the translation earpiece was still in. How it had stayed in during that beating he received he would never know.

"I thank you. You have served Tamaran well," Starfire said, gesturing at the _A'ninl_.

Two _A'ninl_ strode forward and dropped Myand'r's broken body at the feet of The Master.

"Your plan has failed," Starfire said, her voice dead. "I will give you one last chance to surrender, before _I_ will declare war on the Citadel. You will not survive me."

"We are not afraid of you, my pet," The Master scoffed, a leering smile on his lips. "I am disappointed that our servant was not able to destroy you. But you, my pet, are the last remaining And'r, soon your pesky line will be extinguished and your family will trouble the Citadel no more."

"Do you recall how the Masters and the clones in the Citadel died?" she asked mildly. "One hit. Just one. That is all I need. And I can kill you from here. You have dishonored us and dared attack when a cessation of hostilities had been called. Because of your betrayal, the terms of the Citadel's surrender will be as follows," Starfire continued, straightening her back, a wispy green aura suddenly glowing around her. Nightwing took a small step back from the sheer heat of it. "You will release _all _of the slaves you have contained within the Citadel immediately. _All _collars must be destroyed within a week. You will relinquish the hold you have over the space surrounding your planet. You will _never _again raise an army against the planets of the Vegan System. You _will _dismantle the cloning vats. You _will _submit to monthly accounting from the number of clones you have remaining, to the technology you are developing." She eyed the _A'ninl_. "We will not take technology from you, but if you start creating anything that could be deemed as destructive, the United Planets of the Vegan System will destroy it."

The Master smirked, his scared, fleshy lips curling. "The Citadel will never agree-"

Nightwing never even saw Starfire move.

There was a wet splat as Starfire buried her hand into The Master's chest. "You will never haunt my dreams again," she crooned, pulling out that strange flapping organ Nightwing had seen before. The Master toppled to the ground and lay still.

The organ made a slapping sound as it flopped to the floor by Starfire feet.

He felt sick.

Starfire's face was blank, green blood dripping from her uncaring fingers. "_A'ninl_ Auvy'r," she deadpanned without removing her eyes off the remaining Masters. "Send the call. My armies must be ready to move within one hour, every available Tamaranian. We will wipe clean the scourge that is the Citadel."

Batman shifted uncomfortably by Nightwing's side and he clamped his hand over his father's wrist, speaking in hushed tones while his eyes remained trained on Starfire. "Do. Not. Interfere. She cannot afford to look weak right now."

"Is she bluffing?" Batman asked.

Nightwing fell silent, unsure of the answer himself but something inside him said that she wasn't. She really would kill them all if that was what it took, no matter how much damage it did to her heart.

"You cannot be serious," one of the Masters blurted.

"I am And'r," Starfire said calmly and Nightwing shuddered at her voice. "The Citadels actions have taken one of mine, have injured my chosen, his father and my Grand Ruler. I will _personally_ see to the destruction of your people."

Yurip appeared through the sea of people, her yellow eyes sad as she regarded Starfire before she raised her head. "The Citadel has backed ones friend into a corner, and now they must deal with the results. Her bark has turned to bite. The Xarzith are at Koriand'r's disposal," she barked, her paw fisting her heart in the Tamaranian salute. "To the end."

"As are the Kyrdon," Chuntos announced, lumbering forward. "My people will be ready to move with you within the hour."

"D'ocptican," a voice called.

"C'mysta," another yelled.

Nightwing raised his head as numerous races, including ones that he'd never heard before and had not been involved in the treaty, began to call their support and pledge their allegiance to Starfire.

"We agree to the terms of surrender in its entirety," the Master said hastily, his black face sweaty as he looked at the assembled races.

Starfire regarded that Master in silence, her face and eyes betraying no emotion.

Batman shifted again. "Dick," he hissed right in Nightwing's ear. "If she goes to war, I'll have no choice-"

"_Her _world," he hissed right back. "Not ours. Stand the fuck down."

Batman narrowed his eyes, grabbed Nightwing's shoulder and forced them face to face. "If she has _no _kryptonite, nothing will-"

"Convenient," Starfire said.

The room dipped into silence, all eyes falling on Starfire as she stared at the Master that had spoken. The Master panted and shook under the intensity of Starfire's gaze. Nightwing fought not to move restlessly, to continue standing, feeling lightheaded. He wished he could go into her head, see what she was thinking, but that vague blankness still existed and he was fairly certain that And'r wrath would turn on him if he tried.

Starfire finally nodded, the green aura around her dying. "_A'ninl_ Auvy'r, you will oversee the signing of the surrender document immediately and then remove these… _things_ from our planet."

Auvy'r gave a small bow, his fist returning to his heart. "As you wish, Princess Koriand'r."

"_Sokir_ Oirvy'r," she called, waiting a moment before Oirni appeared through the crowd of people, bowing and fisting his heart. "Please ensure that all the representatives from the other planets not involved in the signing of the surrender document are escorted safely to their ships, with our apologies and our eternal gratitude. _A'ninl_ Duvy'r will assist you."

"At once, Princess Koriand'r," replied the scholar, bowing again.

Starfire nodded again, looking back at the still body of her sister.

Galfore gathered Fyria into his arms, cradling her crying body against his chest, while Cyridor gathered Blackfire up.

Starfire closed her eyes briefly before she spun on her heel and stalked over to him. She examined him with a brusqueness that bordered on hostility, her eyes still glowing green as she probed his shoulder, tilted his face to see the cut on his temple, looked at his arm, her fingers shaking as she inspected him. Nightwing remained passive, allowed her to look, kept the pain to himself, not wanting to distress her further. _I'm okay, Star._

She locked eyes with him for only a moment and turned, marching from the room.

Nightwing had to run to keep up with her as she strode through the hallways. "Star?"

She didn't stop, nor did she acknowledge that she'd heard him.

Nightwing turned his head, hearing footsteps behind. Galfore carried Fyria, Cyridor carried Blackfire and Batman followed solemnly in their wake.

Starfire broke into a run and Nightwing bolted after her.

She slammed into the door of Galfore and Fyria's chamber so hard that Nightwing heard the door creak. Her hands fumbled for the handle, her forehead pressed against the door and after a moment it swung open for her and she darted inside.

Nightwing slipped and almost fell as he skidded to a halt before the door. The first room was empty. Where would she go? His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes darted around. Her room? Blackfire's room? The balcony?

Someone on the balcony screamed.

The hairs on the back of Nightwing's neck stood on end.

It was an earth-shattering scream, a scream of someone who had been broken too many times. There was so much force and power placed behind that scream. It rippled through the air, tearing at the fabric of sanity.

Nightwing darted onto the balcony as Starfire heaved in a breath and screamed again.

Her hands were clutched together, pressing against her chest, her face pale and pasty.

The scream was burdened with grief, searing Nightwing right down to the bone.

Starfire drew in another ragged breath and screamed a third time, her whole body convulsing by the force of that scream, before she fell to her knees.

Nightwing was beside her in a moment and, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and arm, he wrapped his arms around her. The scream continued and he could do nothing but hang onto her and give Starfire an anchor to cling to.

Time lost its meaning, as Starfire's voice became hoarse from her screams of anguish.

He barely recognised Batman coming onto the balcony, was barely aware that a dressing had been strapped against his shoulder with surprisingly gentle hands, of the bandages around his arm being checked.

He suddenly heard the lies he was whispering in her ear, his hands stroking at her back, caressed her hair. Lies about how everything was going to be all right. That he was here for her, that it would get better. His throat closed up around the words, refusing to let any more lies spring from his lips. It was never going to be all right.

Starfire had lost her sister.

She had lost her entire family.

She'd been confronted with the Master she thought she'd killed, the father she hoped she would never see again.

And she'd lost her sister.

It was too much for her broken soul.

He could feel the pain radiating from her; the anguish buried deep inside her chest. He could feel the sorrow and the loss, the overwhelming depression.

Starfire's screaming died, and she whimpered and hiccuped, pulling away to stare at the horizon and he realised with a jolt that she wasn't actually here anymore. She had retreated to that empty place where there was no pain, no sensations of any kind, where she could stare numbly into the distance for hours on end and not have to watch the world pass her by.

He gathered her into his arms, ignoring the twin bolts of pain down his arm and across his shoulder and walked back into the apartment.

Fyria was sobbing quietly on the sofa, Galfore's huge hands cradling one of hers. Cyridor was staring blankly at a wall and Batman was sitting on a chair, holding his head in his hand, an ice pack strapped to his shoulder. He looked up as Nightwing entered. "Dick, I need to stitch those wounds as soon as possible, you're still bleeding."

Nightwing nodded numbly. "I'll just get Star settled."

He carried her to her room and sat her on the bed. He pulled off her bloodied And'r armor and, fetching a cloth from the bathroom, wiped her hands and arms clean of blood before directing her into an oversized white shirt. He helped her lie on the bed and tucked the covers around her. He stroked her hair lightly, concerned at the lack of response from her. "I won't be far away," he whispered, feeling tears prick in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Star. Please forgive me." He kissed her temple, knowing how inadequate he sounded. "I won't ever miss again."

TTTTT

Raven was trying not to laugh and hid her face behind her book.

Beast Boy sat opposite her, his forehead furrowed in concentration, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and his fingers gently rubbing at his chin as he studied the board before him.

His hand reached tentatively out, his fingers carefully grasping a pawn as he flicked his eyes around the board, deep in thought. They finally flicked up to look at Raven.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"No?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline and he retracted his hand without moving the piece. "Damn it, I thought that one was it."

"You could always try it," she said, marking her place in her book and placed it on the table beside her. "See what happens."

"Why?" he asked cheekily. "Am I boring you? Got better things to do that wait for me to make my move?"

She patted her book. "That's why this is here."

He huffed, turning his eyes back to the chessboard. "Y'know, it's been kinda nice not having any other the other Titans around, having the place to ourselves."

"At least you haven't made a mess of the place yet."

He pouted at her. "I've been trying to be a good boy, Rae," he replied. "I haven't made a mess of our room yet and I moved in there properly weeks ago."

"I'm still finding hair in the drain," she droned in response.

"Kinda happens this time of year," he replied offhandedly, his eyes twinkling. "I'm shedding my winter coat. You could always offer to brush me more."

She laughed at that. "Spring time fever, is it? Do I need to buy some catnip now?"

"OOOOOOhhhh," he crooned instantly. "Would you? I _love_ that stuff!"

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

He grinned devilishly. "Of course, your scent is just sooo much nicer, but I can't exactly roll around in it and play." He placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "Or can I?"

She went red and coughed to cover her embarrassment. "Just make your move."

His eyes were still twinkling merrily. "I thought I just did."

"Chess move," she muttered, snatching up her book and buried her head in it again, uncaring of the fact that she was now holding it upside down.

Beast Boy sighed and she peered around the pages and surreptitiously rotated the book to the correct way, watching him studying the board once more, chewing on his bottom lip.

"We make a good team," he said, completely changing the subject. "We totally owned that bank robber yesterday afternoon and Doctor Light didn't have a chance this morning."

She made a small noise of agreement. "At least I didn't have to yell our catch phase."

He laughed. "The day you yell 'Titans Go!' will be the day that I will have tea and biscuits with your father and chat about the good old days. Still, I've always wanted to say it. Even if it is only the two of us, it was nice, you know, to be the boss for a while. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied, allowing a small amount of warmth to creep into her voice.

"Even if I was only the boss cause you let me be," he said cheekily before his expression brightened. "Ooooh, got it… it's this one, isn't it?" he asked, placing his fingers on a bishop.

"Could be," she said with a smirk. "Where would you move it?"

"Um… here?"

She made a small noise of disapproval.

"No? Okay… what about… uh… here?"

"That would be better."

"But not the best… wait… ooh! Look! If I put it _here_, that's Check right?"

"Yes dear," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy threw back his head and howled. "Woohoo… my first Check! I so gotcha now."

"U-huh. Checkmate in two moves, Gar," she replied tonelessly, moving her castle to intercept the bishop.

"Huh? I have you in checkmate in two moves?" His eyes frantically checked the board and she imagined he was trying to figure out where he could do that.

"No, I'll have you. That was just a warning. You have two moves and that's it."

He pushed away from the table, folding his arms across his chest and sulked. "No fair, you promised to go easy on me."

"I _was_ going easy."

"Yeah, but you still won," he complained.

She placed the book on the table again. "The point of the game isn't to win, Gar. It's to learn, to think of a strategy and follow it through, to change it in a moment's notice. Chess is designed to make you think several steps ahead, not live in the moment. That's why we're playing remember?"

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah… but…"

Raven clicked her tongue. "No buts. You did very well. Nightwing's the only one that's ever beaten me at Chess, Cyborg's never even gotten this close, and he has a computer processor in his head… well, unless you want to count that brief stint that he upgraded with that new chip. But I don't count it."

"Really?" he asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Yes dear," she replied. "Now, would you like to have another go? Or shall we move onto a video game for a while?"

"Let's go for ice-cream!" he blurted excitedly, bouncing up and down on his seat boyishly. "We can take the B-ped! Go cruising for a while! Check out the scene!"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon babe, you've never let me take you on the B-ped."

"There's a very good reason for that."

"Do I embarrass you?" he asked, his ears drooping.

"Of course not," she replied immediately. "I just… don't want to ride it that's all. I'll fly behind you."

"Please, Rae?" he asked, his eyes shining, his hands clasped before him beseechingly.

Raven frowned. "Gar-"

"Pleeeeeease?" he whined and waggled his ears. "C'mon, Rae, you know you want to."

The frown deepened, she hated feeling railroaded. "Gar-" she began disapprovingly.

"For me?" he asked with a smile.

She huffed, knowing that he'd clinched the deal. "Fine. Just this once."

"Woohoo!" he laughed, jumping to his feet and twirling circles around the common room.

She smiled and shook her head as she watched his antics and he reached down and grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet and waltzed around the room with her.

She laughed as he spun her around the room, his body pressed against hers, his eyes twinkling laughingly, as he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up to spin her around. "You won't regret this, Rae, it's really cool, I promise. I'll be extra specially careful."

She pressed her hands against his cheeks, leaning down to kiss him. The spinning stopped immediately as he arched his neck higher and slid her body down his chest. He stumbled across the room, planting her on the bench in the kitchen and she immediately separated her knees so he could nestle his body in between her legs.

The Titan computer beeped, signaling an incoming message.

Beast Boy growled and pulled away from Raven, offering his hand to her to help her down. "I swear, if that's Cyborg, I'm gonna dent his metallic head."

Raven rolled her eyes playfully. "Let's just see, okay?"

She walked across the room and pressed the button to receive the call.

Batman's image appeared on the screen and Raven gasped in shock. There was a cut on his chin, a dark purple bruise protruding from beneath the cowl, an icepack strapped to his shoulder and a very somber look on his face.

And when he spoke, the world stopped turning.

TTTTT

Birds chirped and sang and a light breeze danced, picking up the scent of springtime and spreading it out across the land. A dog joyfully barked once as it ran beside its master before dashing away to retrieve the Frisbee carelessly tossed.

Water lapped and caressed the soft dirt bank. Tiny fish swam lazily in its murky depths, and small insects skipped along its surface. Ducks quacked contently at each other as they passed, their legs pumping below their fat little bodies.

Sunlight filtered through the gap in the leaves of the huge willow tree that hung overhead, several of its long branches cascading into the water. Exposed roots, the soil around them eroded by wind and water, dug themselves into the ground and nestled amongst their woody folds sat two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

His back against the tree, her back against his as they snuggled down amongst the dirt and the grass that grew around the tree. His huge arms encircled her tiny body, their fingers entwined on her stomach.

"I could get used to this," he said with a smile, resting his bald head against the rough bark of the tree.

"Hmm?" his companion asked, tilting her head up so that she could see him.

"Being normal," Victor said with a smile. "Going on dates, snoggin' at the back of the cinema… doing stuff like other boys get to do."

Barbara giggled. "Snogging? Since when were you English?"

"Sounds nicer than 'getting hot and heavy', don't you think?"

"I think you've been watching too much Harry Potter." She shook her head in disbelief. "Snogging indeed."

"Would you prefer to get 'hot and heavy'?" he asked coyly. "Or 'down and dirty'?"

" 'Making out' is perfectly acceptable. What's wrong with saying that?"

"Nuttin'," he retorted. "If you like saying the same as every other person on the face of this planet. Let's be different, Babs!"

"We already _are_ different. Besides, I thought you just said it was nice to be like everyone else for a while."

He huffed. "So, what's the plan for tonight."

Barbara sighed and checked her watch. "I have to head to the Batcave tonight. Superman wants to do a patrol and wants me to come along too. I think he just wants to dress up and play with Batman's cool gadgets."

Victor guffawed.

Barbara giggled and tossed her red hair, her eyes shining.

Victor wiped a tear from his eye as the laughter dipped into chuckles. "I'd ask if you wanted some company, but there's a motor show on tonight. I thought I'd go and check it out, see how some of them measure up to my baby."

She looked at him in mock horror. "You're going somewhere without me? Your girlfriend? Oh, what is the world coming too?"

"You could always ditch Superman and come with?"

"Or, you could always go tomorrow night."

"Nah," he said teasingly. "Besides, I might be lucky enough to pick up. You never know, there might be a girl in a sexy black and yellow number there that would be happy to give me her phone number."

"Bumblebee's taken," Barbara replied tartly, tossing her head again. "And Batgirl doesn't fraternize with the commoners."

He grinned. "She only goes for the multi-coloured, annoying, obsessive, spiky-haired circus types, huh?"

"He didn't used to have that gravity defying hair," she replied teasingly. "That's a Titan doo."

Victor laughed. "Right."

"I swear, his hair looks positively sharp now. He could possibly use it as a weapon if he ran out of birdarangs."

"It's actually quite soft," Victor said absently and Barbara lifted herself off his chest to look at him in amazement.

"Soft? Been running your fingers through his hair, Vicky boy?"

Victor's eyes widened and his lips pursed in embarrassment. "Or so Star used to say… but then she likes to drink mustard too." Victor and Barbara shared a shudder and dissolved into laughter.

"I can't believe your father is letting me stay in your house while he's out of town," Victor said, after they'd calmed down. "What'd you say to convince him?"

Barbara smiled. "Only that you were one of Dick's closest friends and we'd just started dating and you offered to escort me home since you had some of your own business in Gotham. And, since you couldn't get a flight home for a couple of days, would it be all right if you stayed in the guestroom. He even offered to let you stay in my room."

"He did?"

"Yeah, on the floor, of course."

"Oh yes, of course."

"He said," she mimicked her father's posh tone. " 'That Dick Grayson only surrounds himself with upstanding individuals such as himself. I am certain that this Victor will be a perfect houseguest in my absence.' "

"He did?"

"That was after I mentioned that you couldn't possibly steal my virtue, seeing as you're a eunuch."

He looked at her, scandalised. "Babs!"

She giggled behind her hand. "Sorry, Vic."

"Damn right you're sorry," he retorted scathingly. "That wasn't nice."

"Oh, you poor baby, want me to kiss you and make it better?" she asked flirtatiously.

Victor opened his mouth to reply when his arm began to beep. "Hold that thought," he said, quickly checking around for witnesses before deactivating the hologram around his wrist. Raven's image appeared.

"Raven?" Victor asked, concern and a deep sense of dread arising in his chest from the look on her face.

"Cyborg, I have some bad news."

TTTTT

Dick tried to doze, his eyes shut as he listened to Starfire's somewhat forced breathing.

He had to lie on his back, seeing as he somehow managed to have the opposite shoulder from his arm injured. Starfire was nestled into his side, her head resting on his ribcage, her hand flat on his stomach before her unseeing eyes; his unwounded arm draped around her waist. His other arm had been stitched from elbow to shoulder and currently held an ice pack to his face in an effort to quell the bruising. The cut on his temple had taken five stitches as well. He was just glad he'd brought a sleeveless T-shirt and sweat pants with him as well, he didn't find the idea of wearing his skintight uniform over the top of all these wounds appealing.

He ached all over, it didn't seem that a single part of his body had been missed in the brutal assault from Myand'r. At least he could draw comfort from the fact that he'd given more of a beating than he'd taken. Even through the massive dose of painkillers his father subjected him to, his shoulder throbbed and his arm ached with the fire of a thousand suns. But this was nothing compared to the pain in his chosen's heart.

She hadn't cried, hadn't moved from the spot he placed her in, hadn't even seemed to blink since she'd screamed out her pain into the universe.

A surprisingly gentle Batman, who hadn't said a word about today's events, had patched up Dick. He'd actually expected Batman to have something to say, some pearl of wisdom, some deadpan remark, some stoic reprimand. Something, anything but the quiet, watchful understanding he was delivering. His father had even gone as far to go and make them all a cup of the closest thing that could be considered tea on Tamaran and dealt with the mourners at the door, allowing Galfore, Fyria and Cyridor to grieve without interruption.

Batman hadn't even mentioned Starfire killing The Master and Dick wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

Dick had been unable to look Fyria in the eye, unable to deal with the emotional outpouring of grief that was occurring outside Starfire's room.

It was all his fault. He had missed. In a critical, life and death moment, he had missed.

And Blackfire had paid the price.

He was never going to forgive himself for that.

The door creaked quietly as it opened and Dick shifted uncomfortably on the bed, readjusting the ice pack and refused to open his eyes. It would be Fyria, just checking in, as she had done every ten minutes since he'd come to lie down with Starfire. She never said anything, just stood at the doorway and stared before sadly closing the door once more.

The door creaked closed and Dick sighed in a mixture of relief and sorrow.

The bed shifted slightly as something trotted up between them and curled against Dick's hip. His eyes snapped open, the ice pack lifting off his face in shock as he saw the green cat curling up on his hip, its head pressing against Starfire's chin.

Raven's hands encircled the ice pack, gently prying it from his fingers, her eyes compassionate as she placed a glowing hand against his disbelieving face. Raven's powers tugged lightly at the stitching at his temple, unraveling them as she allowed her healing powers to flow through them.

How had they gotten here, how they had even known what had occurred? He hadn't even thought to call them. Not that it mattered; he was overwhelmed with a surge of gratitude and relieved that they were here.

"Rav-" he began, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Shh," she whispered, placing a finger against his lips. "I know."

He swallowed harshly, blinking back tears.

The bed bounced as Cyborg stretched out on the other side of Starfire, his back against the wall, his leg pressed against Starfire's back, his hand on her hair as he began to run his fingers through it soothingly.

Dick could do nothing but stare wonderingly at the three of them while Raven slowly peeled back the dressing on his arm and carefully healed the damage, her powers using a feathery touch to pull Batman's stitches out, before she turned her attention to his shoulder.

Beast Boy began to purr comfortingly, tucking himself under Starfire's arm so that his back plastered along her chest and Dick felt the reverberations through his entire body.

Raven finished her makeshift healing and he knew by the look in her eyes, there was still a lot of damage left to heal but he was grateful for the decrease in pain. She placed the ice pack on the floor and scooted into bed with them, resting her head on his shoulder, tucking his arm underneath her as she placed her hand over Starfire's on his stomach and clutched tightly.

None of them spoke; there was no explanation necessary. Just a need to be close. To share in the pain.

He lifted his hand and placed it on Raven's hip, squeezing gently in thanks, locking eyes with Cyborg and scratching at Beast Boy with the hand on Starfire's waist.

Something wet dripped onto his chest.

Very quietly, Starfire began to cry.

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Notes:**_

_The Citadel are a bunch of fraidy cats._

_Next Chapter: A Tamaranian funeral and the making or breaking of Starfire and Nightwing's relationship. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The funeral was a solemn affair.

Glorka pipes, the bagpipe like instruments, sung an overbearing and yet somehow mournful tune. The sweet tone of Herald's trumpet somehow managed to echo through the melody, twisting its remorseful song into the Tamaranian music. Jerchio's lute intertwined with the sound of the trumpet, creating a truly moving melody.

The sun was setting sorrowfully behind the podium where Blackfire rested, her body draped on a long slat of wood with many logs scattered beneath her. The black and gray And'r armor adorned her faded skin, her black hair spread about her like a cape, her crown resting against a blank face.

Mourners had filed past her body throughout the day, offering a fist to the chest in salute and placing gifts by her feet.

A book of depressing poetry from Raven, a copy of 'Wicked Scary' from Beast Boy, a video controller from Cyborg. Things that meant something to them and their relationship with Blackfire. Other items from the Titans that attended had been placed carefully by her feet, remnants of Earth, reminders of friendship and hope and happiness. A zorkaberry pie from Fyria, a hologram image of the And'r children from Galfore. A strange pendant and a necklace weaved of his own hair from Cyridor.

Nightwing looked down upon Blackfire's still body, looked into her face and could imagine for a moment that she was simply sleeping. He could imagine that she would wake and laugh at him and call him a pervert again and that everything was just a cruel, sick joke. And Starfire would have her sister back.

But Blackfire did not stir and Nightwing knew she would never wake again.

He had thought long and hard over what he could offer her for her journey into the afterlife. So many regrets, so many things left unsaid. So many laughs that will not be had, children unshared, a life cut short.

He had nothing to offer that was worthy of her. Nothing. He failed her.

He slowly drew a birdarang from his belt and placed it in her hands, offering her the silent promise that he would never, ever miss again.

He slammed a fist to his heart and bowed to the fallen warrior before he turned and trotted down the wooden stairs, stopping at the bottom beside Galfore to wait for Starfire.

She stood at the top of the podium, the last to pay her respects, staring down at the lifeless body of her sister as she said her final goodbye.

She blamed him. He could tell that she did. She would never say anything, it wasn't her way. But she pulled away from him when he tried to hug her, turned to Cyborg, Raven or Beast Boy for comfort when she was sad. She curled herself up into a ball at night and tolerated him snuggling her back, but never clung to him.

He'd caught her crying several times in the night, while she thought he was asleep. Tears of grief that would stop the instant she realised he was awake and tried to comfort her. In the end, he had to let her cry herself back to sleep and snuggle up to her when she was done.

In the week that passed after Blackfire's death, the Citadel had fallen apart. The slaves had been released with hours of Starfire's proclamation and dispatching of The Master. There had been many teary reunions amongst all the planets and System wide celebrations.

Yurip and the other representatives had taken a tour of the Citadel itself, taking note of all the technology and witnessed the beginning of the dismantling of the cloning vats. Starfire had not gone with them, instead Auvy'r had taken her place amongst the representatives.

Auvy'r was also attending the 'secret' representative meetings with Starfire and Nightwing hoped she was still training him to replace her permanently. It was either believe that, or think that Starfire was turning to Auvy'r for the comfort she would not ask from him. And he could do nothing but follow after her forlornly, waiting outside while she conducted those meetings and walk beside her back to Galfore's chambers.

Starfire had finally beaten the Citadel. He was _so_ proud of her.

It was strange watching her around the other Tamaranians. She was almost robotic when she talked. Her voice lacked that spark of happiness, but it had not lost any of that command. She would speak, they would jump. And the emotionless façade would come tumbling down in the presence of the other Titans, Galfore, Fyria and Cyridor. It saddened him that she didn't have the luxury of grieving, that she had to carry on, her head held high and portray the image of a perfect warrior.

Nightwing shuffled slightly, glancing out into the sea of Tamaranians and other races that had gathered. The entire Titan Network had come to play their respects and sat together, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg at the head. If the Titans had been surprised by the sudden reconciliation between him and Starfire, none of them showed it.

Batman, Batgirl and Alfred sat quietly off to the side. Nightwing had been surprised when Alfred had turned up along with Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg on the day of Blackfire's death, but Batman explained that he wasn't really the best cook and Alfred had offered to help Fyria out until she got back on her feet. Plus, the butler had wanted to be there for Starfire. It had set of fresh tears when she'd seen him there, when she'd received his hug, that had taken her ages to quell.

He studied the ground, scrutinizing the small purple pebbles that were scattered around his feet, the tiny grains of orange sand and the cracked, water deprived dirt. He fought the urge to scuffle his feet and kick up a bit of dust. He didn't really know why he had been allowed to stand with Blackfire's family. Technically, he and Starfire weren't married.

Every time Fyria looked at him with those red rimmed green eyes of hers he looked away. He couldn't bear to be under her gaze or Galfore's for that matter.

Starfire finished saying whatever quiet goodbye she needed to ease her soul, placing her last gift in Blackfire's hands and strode to stand at the edge of the podium, looking out onto the crowd that had gathered to witness. They dipped into silence, the music halting.

"Friends," she called out in Tamranain and Nightwing was glad that the C'mysta had allowed the Titans to borrow their translation technology for the evening. "We are gathered here to witness the last flight of Komand'r, daughter of Luand'r, granddaughter of Guand'r, Furiand'r, Dionady'r and Katady'r to the great Goddess _X'hal_."

"Komand'r was treasured by many." She looked over at him and those that stood beside him, looking at each one of them. "She was a sister to be, a _bungorf_, a daughter of the heart and had the pleasure to be chosen." She locked eyes with Cyridor last, who stood solemnly on the other side of Fyria before she turned her eyes to the Titans. "She was a friend, a comrade." She looked back out over the people of Tamaran. "She was a leader, an _A'ninl_ in her own right and Grand Ruler for a time."

Starfire closed her eyes for a moment. "But she was also my sister, the eldest of the And'r daughters. She used to tease me when we were younger for being the only one of the And'r children not to carry the black And'r hair." She opened them and smiled at Nightwing. "She even teased that I chose Nightwing based on the colour his hair. I remember, and I am sure the _A'ninl_ will remember this as well, one morning when I was about four, I cut off her hair while she slept and taped it to my head, declaring myself to be a true And'r. I believe I even paraded my new hair into a council of the _A'ninl_, who in good humor admired my hair and sent me on my way." There was a ripple of laughter through the crowd. "Needless to say, our mother was not happy and Komand'r did not speak to me for a week."

"She did not always have time for me and our brother Ryand'r," she continued, her voice carrying majestically across the crowd. "Being four years older than me and six years older than Ryand'r as well as carrying the burden of being heir to the throne, she did not have time to spend with younger siblings. But every fourteenth day on Okaara was family day and I remember the fun we use to have on those days." She cast a smile at Galfore and Fyria. "Fyria would make the most delicious picnics and we would travel to the Cliffs of Gundoar, or the Forest of Evirnate and the day would be filled with happiness and fun. Those days were the only time we would get to see her and I cherished them."

Starfire bowed her head. "And then Ryand'r died. Komand'r took his death hard and began to rebel. She traveled through many quadrants of the galaxy, learning the ways of the universe before she would return to Tamaran and become Grand Ruler."

"Komand'r and I did not speak for a long time after I decided to remain on Earth and defied her as Grand Ruler. When I returned to Tamaran for my _xhandal_ and learnt that the Citadel was seeking me once more my first thought was of her and we rekindled that which I thought we had lost. She fought her way into the bowels of the Citadel in an attempt to rescue me and two of my closest friends and, meeting my chosen inside, fought by his side until I was able to reach them. I will be eternally grateful to both of them, and to the Titans for rescuing us from that place."

Starfire looked back at Cyridor, her eyes brimming with tears. "And then she was claimed by an outstanding young _A'ninl_, whose eyes shone with promise and cherished her dearly and I do not believe I have ever seen her happier. When they chose each other, my heart burst with happiness. It breaks for your loss."

Cyridor nodded, fisting his heart at her, his face sad.

Starfire took a deep breath, facing the crowd once more. "Komand'r was taken from us before her time by a most cowardly act, but she will be remembered always for her courage and her bravery. For the way she always fought for what she believed in. She fought long and hard in the war against the Citadel. She was the loudest voice for peace amongst the Planets of the Vegan System and she will never see the fruition of treaty now in place."

"The fire of the And'r family burns brightly and often quickly," Starfire said, holding her head high. "That is the burden of being And'r. We shall not forget you, sister. May the star that shall be born of your fire be the brightest in the sky this night."

A soft transparent bubble suddenly enveloped Blackfire and the pile of wood she rested upon. It lifted into the air and hovered just above the podium.

Starfire turned around, her hands glowing brightly with her star bolts and Nightwing accept the burning torch passed to him by Galfore. He, Fyria, Galfore and Cyridor walked up onto the podium to stand beside Starfire, each baring a torch.

"Safe travels, sister," Starfire said, lifting her hands. "_D'tark hurda_."

"_D'tark hurda_," Nightwing echoed, his voice blending in with the others.

The sea of people witnessing slammed their fists to their chests, their voices ringing with the battle cry as Nightwing and the others inserted their torches through the bubble, Starfire inserting her hands, and lit the wood stacked beneath Blackfire's body.

Once the wood was sufficiently alight, he retracted his torch and saw Starfire nod to the guard controlling the technology that created the bubble and it lifted into the air, rising higher into the sky until all that could be seen was a bright ball of fire.

"Bring the _Agarfoin_!" Galfore bellowed.

A great cheer when up as the door from the palace burst open and Tamaranians carrying huge tables with precariously balanced goblets sitting on them exited the palace. They placed the tables on the ground around the area and Tamaranians flocked to them.

"_Agarfoin_?" Nightwing asked quietly to Galfore as they walked down the stairs to collect their own drinks.

"The ceremonial drink when a royal dies," he replied mournfully. "There will be an overabundance of it flowing while we celebrate Komand'r's last flight. It is only allowed to be consumed while her star burns," he finished, point up at the burning bubble in the sky. He stopped, turning suddenly to face Nightwing. "I am sorry, Nightwing. The Titans will not be allowed to participate in this drink. Its fermentation is quite potent."

"It's alcoholic?" he asked sharply, seeing Starfire already draining her large goblet.

Galfore nodded and placed his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "Tamaranians become quite… violent when we consume copious amounts of _Agarfoin_, it would be wise to ensure that the Titans leave, I would not wish for one of them to be damaged." He pointed into the air and Nightwing followed his finger. "Fyria is already leaving and I will soon follow her. And Koriand'r has not partaken in this drink before, I worry for her."

Nightwing nodded, keeping an eye on Starfire while he walked over to where the Titan Network, Batman, Batgirl and Alfred were congregated.

"Listen up," he called softly as he approached and the Titans turned their attention to him, gathering around to hear what he had to say. "This _Agarfoin_, it's alcoholic, and extremely potent from what I've been told. Galfore said that we are _not_ allowed to have any. The Tamaranians are going to be drinking it like its going out of season and they _will_ get violent. Head to your rooms and Starfire and I will catch up with you all in the morning. I do not want to hear reports of Titans involved in fights, or being hurt, or even being out of your rooms. Is that clear?"

There was some grumbling from several of the Titans, but Batman cleared his throat and the grumbling stopped instantly, several of them casting nervous glances at Batman's impassive form.

"Dude," Beast Boy said cautiously. "It's all well and good for you to restrict us, but don'tcha think you should mention that to Starfire?"

"What?"

"She's on her third one already," Raven droned quietly.

Nightwing spun his head around. "Crap," he snapped, seeing Starfire discard another goblet and reach for a fourth. "Jinx, Cyborg, Bumblebee, you're in charge." He took out the C'mysta translation earpiece and tossed it to Cyborg. "The C'mysta need to get _all_ the earpieces back. Split the Titans up into groups, make sure you follow orders."

"Go," Cyborg said quietly. "We'll take care of it."

Nightwing gave him a sharp nod and walked as fast as he dared back over to Starfire. "Star," he said quietly, catching her hand as she reached for another goblet. "Take it easy. You don't need to drink them so fast."

She barely paused. "It would be wise to understand that you should not stop a Tamaranian from drinking _Agarfoin._"

"I'm not," he said, quietly. "I'm asking my chosen to slow down."

That made her pause and she considered him, her eyes already gazing. "Have you tried some, Richard?" she asked quietly. "It is liquid ambrosia. It is golden on my tongue, a fire in my belly."

"I really think one of us needs to keep our wits about them tonight," he replied softly. "Besides, Galfore said it is not for offworlders."

Her eyes narrowed. "You will partake in _Agarfoin_ in honour of my sister and then you and I will speak."

Nightwing frowned. "About what?"

"Us," she snapped, reaching for yet another goblet and draining it while he looked at her in shock.

"Us?" he asked, glad when his voice didn't squeak.

"Yes," she snapped again, extending a hand toward the table. "Drink, or I will continue until you do."

He caught her hand, taking the goblet that she reached for and draining the contents. He gagged and wheezed, his eyes watering madly and dropped the empty goblet on the ground as the drink burned his throat before settling in his belly. It spread outward from there, a cascading warmth.

Starfire tilted her head and studied him.

"That stuff's incredible," he coughed as his entire body felt warm, heavy and relaxed.

The corners of her mouth tilted upward for a moment and she looked over at the Titans. "They should not remain here, the affects of _Agarfoin _will begin soon."

Nightwing jumped. "That quick?"

Starfire nodded. "I would speak with you before it takes me as well."

Nightwing activated his communicator, already hearing the telltale signs of Tamaranian voices rising. "Cyborg, that stuff works quicker than I thought. Get them out of here."

"It's cool, man, chill," Cyborg replied. "We're already on our way. How's our girl?"

"I am fine," Starfire replied. "We shall return to Galfore's chamber later." She reached out and closed Nightwing's communicator and took his hand. "Come," she said and dragged him into the air. He saw her gather herself for speed before shooting off through the sky faster than she had ever gone before while carrying him.

"Holy shit!" he blurted, his other hand fumbling for hers and hanging on for dear life with the one that had her hand secure. _How are you able to fly at all?_

_I am able to draw on other memories of happiness for a brief time. I cannot sustain this for long._ She glanced down at him, her other hand coming to grab his flailing one. _You are the only one that can truly take away my flight._

Before he knew it she was dropping toward their cliffs and landed gently on the ground.

He placed a hand to his thudding heart for a moment as he turned and smiled at her. "That was so very cool, but next time, when you go that fast, can I have a little warning?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "There will be a next time?"

His mouth went dry. "Why wouldn't there be?" he asked cautiously, already disliking where this conversation was heading. Was she going to break up with him? Did she blame him that much in Blackfire's death?

Starfire sighed and walked to the edge of the cliff, looking out over the desert of Tamaran. The land had slipped into dusk, the bubble of fire the only remaining bright point in the sky. "Have you decided what you wish to do?"

He frowned in confusion and walked over to join her. "What do you mean?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes heavy with grief. "Am I your past or your future?"

He sucked in a breath, his body instantly tense. She _had_ heard the conversation between him and Batman.

"You may as well tell me now," she continued sadly, tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear and looking bleakly back out at the horizon. "The _hyndora ov ducpuktor, _the 'time of grief' is over. I do not need you to spare my feelings. It will just be one more thing to cry over. I will not cling to you with the knowledge that you will be leaving me. And I cannot live knowing that what I did disgusts you."

And he suddenly realised she actually expected _him_ to break _her_ heart again, not the other way around. This was the reason why she'd been turning away from him, why she wouldn't allow him to comfort her. She was trying to protect herself.

"I am Tamaranian," she said, gazing into the distance, her eyes glazed in sadness, the wind catching her hair. "As much as I wish to pretend that I am human, I am not. I have a power inside me and a responsibility to use that power to protect those that I love. And that sometimes includes death. I will not apologise for what I did to The Master. I will not apologise for threatening to wipe out the entire Citadelian race. I love you, Richard, with everything that I am, but I cannot pretend to be someone that I am not."

Nightwing slipped the mask from his face and tucked it away. Dick took her left hand, running his fingers over hers for a moment, before he slipped off her engagement ring.

Starfire closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping.

He held the ring in his hands, running his fingers over the diamonds embedded in its surface. "I don't care about that Master. He got _exactly_ what he deserved," he said softly, meaning every word. He took a deep breath. "I do care that you felt you had to lie to me about what he did to you."

"Richard," she exhaled, her voice filled with hurt and haunted memories, her eyes tightly closed.

Part of him hoped that The Master had been the one lying. That he had twisted the truth to hurt Starfire. It tore him up inside just thinking about what she went through in the Citadel and then to add something like _that_ to the mix. It was in the past, she obviously didn't have any qualms about sex, why should he ask her to relive it again? But there was something he did need to know, and knowing the answer to that question would tell him part of the truth. He just hoped he could handle the answer.

"Why did you lie?" he asked gently.

She was silent for a time before she spoke, her voice trembling. "To protect you. You obsess over things you have no control over and you do not like to feel helpless against an adversary. You would have felt the guilt, even though I did not know you at the time and there was nothing that you could have done to prevent... anything that may have occurred. And you would not have been so open with your affection, concerned that your actions would hurt me or would be unwelcome. I did not want that."

He closed his eyes in pain for a moment, swallowing heavily, the truth in her words breaking his heart. He knew that was as close as Starfire was ever going to come to admitting what happened to her as a slave within the Citadel. His poor Starfire, all that agony and she was still trying to protect him. "I wish you'd told me," he said sadly, struggling for the words. "I think… it would've been easier coming from you rather than…. It kills me to know what happened to you… to think… that I could've… I never wanted you to feel forced by me-"

"You have never forced me, Richard," she said softly, a tear slipping from her face. "And that is _exactly_ why…" She dipped in to silence, left the sentence unfinished. She swallowed and struggled to speak. "It… was not unexpected," she said quietly. "_He_ did warn me…"

Dick felt a surge of anger, his hand clenching into a fist around the ring. He forced himself to take a deep breath, let it out slowly, anger had no place here. "It doesn't make it okay and, damn, Star, your father was a cold hearted-"

She shook her head; her eyes still tightly clenched shut, as though she believed it would be easier if she couldn't see him. "I do not wish to speak of the Citadel, Richard, nor of the man that sired me. I wish to know where I stand in your life."

He watched another breath of wind lift her hair and toss it around and he reached up to catch a strand, smoothing it over her shoulder and down her back.

"Starfire, when I asked you a few months ago to marry me, I thought I'd seen you at your best and at your worst and I believed that you'd seen the same from me. I thought there would be no more surprises in store for us. But these last few months… we changed. You're not the sweet, innocent girl I thought you were. The sweetness and innocence is there, but it's not all you are. There's a hardness, a fire and a sorrow in you too. I'm different as well. We grew up. We proved to ourselves and to each other that we don't need the other half of our soul to do our duty. We don't need each other."

A tear leaked out from beneath her closed eyes, trickling down her cheek and he reached up and brushed it away with his thumb in a lingering movement.

"You've accomplished so much on Tamaran in such a short time. You've united the system, defeated the Citadel. Things that your grandfather only dreamed of and you did it without me. I don't have any right to take you away from this peace you've created. I don't have the right to ask you to come back to Earth for me. And I won't ask you to. Tamaran needs _you_, Star, they need the strength that is And'r."

Her voice cracked. "No, Richard-"

"Let me finish," he said, pressing a finger to her lips to stop her from interrupting. When he was certain she would remain quiet, he shifted his hand from her lips to her cheek. "I don't have any right to ask you to do anything, but… I do know what I want in my life. This… is not the way I wanted to do this, but are you sure you like to know?"

She nodded mutely, her eyes still tightly clenched shut.

He kissed her lightly on the lips, his mouth still hovering over hers. "I want you," he breathed, seeing her shiver. He backed away so he could watch the emotions flickering on her face as he spoke. "I want to be with you when the day is over and the duty is done. I want to be the one that wipes your tears, that holds you close when you're sad. I want to be the one that made the thousand watt smile I see on your face. I want to wake beside you in the morning and be the last thing you see before you sleep. I want to be the father of the children you will some day have. I want to grow old with you, on Tamaran if that's what you want, I'll give up Earth for you. You complete me in ways I could never complete myself. Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran…" He waited until she opened her eyes and looked at him. He dropped to a knee before her and held up the ring he had just taken from her. "You are my past, my present _and_ my future. I love you. Will you marry me?"

She cocked her head, her eyes clouded and unreadable. "You are certain?"

"Yes, Star."

"It will happen very quickly."

"I know. I'm ready."

She was silent, her face impassive and he began to sweat. "Richard," she said eventually. "Tamaranians do not have divorce. It will be for life, you are aware of this."

"Yes," he replied, shifting nervously.

"There will never be another for me."

"Nor me, Star."

"I do not wish for this to become another regret for you."

"I've _never _regretted anything with us," he said firmly. He watched her in silence for a moment, still remaining on his knee, still waiting patiently for an answer. "Are you the one having second thoughts?" He gave her a small smile. "Is it because you blame me?" he asked hesitantly.

She frowned, seemingly confused by his change in attitude. "For what?"

"Blackfire's death."

Her jaw dropped. "Richard, why would I blame you?"

"I missed."

Now she looked really confused. "Missed what?"

"The dagger, I threw my birdarangs at it and I missed."

She got down on her knees with him, clasping both of his hands in hers. "Richard, you are not at fault in my sisters death. You did everything that you could. You were so far away and he was so quick, I am surprised that you even had time to react, I certainly did not. You fought to protect both myself and my sister and that allowed me time to say goodbye, to tell her how much she meant to me, and to know how much I truly meant to her. For that, I will be eternally grateful." He closed his eyes in sheer relief and he felt her fingers caress his face. "Richard, I am just trying to ensure this is what you truly wish for."

He opened his eyes and looked at her again, clutching at her hand. "This is what I really wish for. I love you, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't care where that life is. Please, Star, marry me?"

"You would truly give up Earth for me?"

He nodded. "In a heartbeat."

Her smile lit up her entire face, shining from her eyes in that breathtaking way he'd not seen in such a long time. She held out her left hand to him, her fingers splayed, allowing him to slip the ring back on her finger. "Yes, I will marry you."

He kissed her fervently and she leaned into his embrace, purring at the back of her throat before she pulled away.

"I do not wish to live on Tamaran," she said. "There is too much pain here for me. I want to return to Earth to be with you and our friends. That is my home."

He grinned and nodded. "Wherever you want, as long as it's with you, I'll be happy." He leaned for another kiss and she allowed him to deepen it for a moment before she backed off again.

"Why did you ask about Komand'r now? Why did you not ask sooner?"

He ducked his head. "I blame myself and I had to know if you blamed me too before you became violent."

"Why would I become violent?" She sounded puzzled.

His brow furrowed. "Galfore said that was the effect that _Agarfoin_ had on Tamaranians, which is one of the reasons why offworlders couldn't have it."

She laughed, delicious and golden. "No, Richard, the _Agarfoin _does not make Tamaranians violent, although it can have that effect if two Tamaranians decide to choose the same partner for the night. _Agarfoin _has an aphrodisiac effect as well as making us inebriated."

He blinked at her in surprise. "You mean… there's a Tamaranian orgy happening right now?"

She frowned in confusion. "I do not know what this 'orgy' is but Komand'r's last flight is taking her to a better place and we celebrate her death by sharing our bodies with those special to us. Although most will be coupling only for the pleasure, it is a time for claimed, chosen and married to renew their bonds. Death is a celebration on Tamaran. We have had our customary week of grief and now it is time to let her go. She will be missed, but we will celebrate the time we had with her."

He was having trouble thinking. "So… why were you drinking it so fast?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

His jaw dropped. "You were going to sex me into submission?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps one last time, a parting gift. I am not entirely certain. I have always been curious about the effects of _Agarfoin_. After the first glass, I just had to have more. Does it truly matter?"

"No, I guess not. So how long does it take?"

She purred and shuffled closer to him. "Can you not feel it, Richard? Do you not feel relaxed? Are your limbs not heavy? Do you not feel arousal growing within you?"

"Yeah," he replied huskily, completely turned on by the passionate look in her eyes. "But that could just be because you're so damn sexy."

She ran a hand down his front and straight into his pants, caressing along his rapidly expanding length while she leaned in and nuzzled his neck. Dick closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, his hands coming up to hold onto her arms.

"Richard?" she asked, her breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Yeaaaaaaaah?"

She placed several butterfly kisses along his jaw line as her fingers worked him. "Do you recall what I said about more aggressive coupling?"

"Mmm-hmm."

She pulled away from his neck and he opened his eyes to look at her, that wicked twinkle in her eye and that alluring smile on her lips. "Do the giving of it to me, baby."

He paused, staring at her in shock, the knowledge of what had happened to her in the Citadel still fresh in his mind. How could she even ask him for _that_, now he knew for certain what had happened to her.

The enthralling twinkle in her eyes started to shift, becoming worried, the smile fading.

And in a flash of insight he realised this was what she meant when she said she was afraid he would stop showing affection toward her, that she didn't want things between them to change. She _needed_ his passion, she needed to feel his love for her; she lived and breathed it. She needed to know that everything was all right between them, that knowing what happened to her in the past would not hinder him, that he knew it did not burden her.

So he had two choices. He could allow her past to encumber him in a way that would change their relationship forever, allow what happened to her affect him so badly that he could never touch her the way he used to and in doing so, that would hurt her more than the act. Or, he could accept the fact that she _wanted_ him, allow the _Agarfoin _coursing through his veins to give him the push he needed to couple with her, lose himself in the passion of the moment and set them both on the road to recovery.

It was a no-brainer.

He pounced.

Their coupling was frantic, violent, rushed; they couldn't get enough of each other. She tore at his clothing and he ripped at hers. Material stretched and seams frayed and they lost one of her gloves down the abyss beside the cliff in their haste. He kissed her hard, all teeth and tongue, fire and passion. His hands groped at her breasts and he ground himself against her abdomen. Her hands touched him all over, roaming over his back, sliding over his chest, scraping between his legs.

He slammed her back against the ground, her breath escaping her chest in a puff from the force. He held her down by her shoulders, entering her hard and fast. There had been barely any foreplay and she was still tight and slick, dragging him further inside her as he rammed into her again and again, driven by lust and love and sadness. Green light shined through her half-lidded eyes; her hands hot on his back.

He grabbed the back of her knee, forced it up toward her shoulder and held it there, diving deeper inside her, thrusting and grunting, their bodies merging together, the sound of flesh against flesh. Her hands were on his back, wanting, pleading, demanding, her breath coming in quick pants, accompanied by a grunt each time he pounded into her.

Honeyed words were being whispered in his ear, a pleading with him to go harder, faster, a frantic begging for _more _than what he was giving her. She'd never spoken to him like this during sex before and he'd never known how utterly arousing it could be. He upped the speed, pumping into her furiously, the strength of his thrusts sent her skidding against the ground.

Her fingers turned into claws that slashed at him and the pain as they raked across his back only seemed to invigorate him more. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, could do nothing but hear the throaty cries of the woman beneath him, feel her skin against his, feel the passion for her coursing through his veins. She climaxed with a shriek of his name, her body arcing off the ground, her head thrown back in rapture and he thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

His breathing increased, the pre-grunts of climax escaping from his throat and he could feel the explosion coming. And at that moment it did, she lifted her head, clamped her teeth down on his neck and bit down hard. Pain mingled with pleasure and one final thrust and roar caused his world to explode in a kaleidoscope of colour and sound. Ecstasy rocked through his body and he emptied everything that he was into her.

He collapsed on top of her, her hands running through his mattered hair, while she licked and sucked at the blood on his neck. She was making quiet crooning noises as she descended from the height of her climax, her body still pulsing and quivering beneath him.

He propped himself up on his elbows, nibbling, sucking and licking at the salty, drenched skin of her neck. He began slowly moving again, gently this time as he rejoiced at the simple feeling of being inside her, determined to keep her in that state of bliss as long as possible and perhaps even coax her back up to soar amongst the stars again.

"Oh Richard," she purred, her body arching under his once more, her eyes glazing and he sucked at the skin on her neck.

"Mmm?" he asked as he kissed his way up to her lips.

"Hmm," she replied into his mouth, purring in that intimate, pseudo language that needed no true words.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Ahhhhh," she moaned, breaking lip contact with him as he slipped a hand between them to play and fondle at the place where they connected.

"You bit me," he murmured quietly, feeling quietly thrilled. The bite mark she'd given him on Tamaran the first time had never scarred, something that he'd always felt sad about when he found out how much it meant to Tamaranians.

She nodded, her eyes glazed. "I owed… you a scar… You are _mine_."

His entire body felt warm just from her words. "Why didn't you scar me the first time?" he asked quietly, enjoy her soft rumbles and purrs as he moved within her.

"It was not your… _oooh_… culture to scar and I… did not know if it… would be welcome," she managed to say between gasps of breath.

He licked her neck again. "It would have been," he whispered as that intense feeling of warmth and arousal from the _Agarfoin_ started to spread through him again. "God," he groaned. "That stuff works fast."

"Oooooh yes," she breathed, blinking her eyes so that they focused on him. "That is why… oh… we only have it at… certain… occasions…" Her eyes rolled back in her head again. "… faster."

He gave a small chuckle and complied.

Later, much later, they snuggled on their cliff top and looked up upon the brightly burning beacon in the night sky. Dick knew why they had _Agarfoin _at funerals now; it left Starfire unable to think about grief. But now, as the effects of the beverage seemed to be wearing off for the moment, that grief seemed to be hitting home once more.

Except that the grief was also shifting toward acceptance. Something was changing, burning away inside Starfire as she watched the purple blaze in the sky.

At least she was letting him comfort her.

She sighed again; seemingly unable to tear her gaze from the blaze that used to be her sister's body. "Richard?"

"Yeah?" he asked, snuggling into her back to keep warm. There was a chill settling over the desert now and even though he was completely dressed again, he found himself wishing for the jumper she had knitted him for Christmas. He pressed his hands against her stomach under her shirt, feeling the heat of her skin warm his fingers even through his gloves.

"What do humans believe happens when you die?"

"Well," he said carefully. "There's a lot of different beliefs. Some believe in reincarnation. They believe that they will be reborn, to live their life over again, to experience the world differently. Some believe in a divine presence and an afterlife. A heaven. It's a place where all those that have passed before you will meet you at the gates and everything will be perfect. Some call upon Allah, or Jehovah. Some believe there are more than one god, more than one sort of afterlife."

"This divine presence, it is the 'God' you speak of sometimes?"

"For me? Yes. I believe that when I die, if I've lived a good life I'll go to heaven, where my mother and father and all those I love that have gone before me will be waiting to greet me, and we can spend the time that we missed together. No more pain, no more duty, just freedom. What about you, Star? What do Tamaranians believe?"

She leaned into him. "You have heard me call upon _X'hal_. She is the living goddess and currently resides on Okaara. She was an Okaaran woman who was captured by the Psions and mutated until she was an immortal being of pure energy. Tamaranians believe that when you die, the green energy we contain inside becomes a part of her and we take one last fight and are released of the practicality of our bodies and free to join her." She pointed up at the ball of light. "When there is no more fire burning, the bubble will release and the purple energy that was Komand'r will travel to _X'hal_ and be judged and if she is found worthy, will live on through her."

"And, if your body isn't burnt?" he asked curiously.

"Then as the body decays, the energy will be released. Fire is the fastest way to release the energy. But I admit, I do like the sound of your heaven. An eternity with loved ones sounds nice."

He nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I take comfort in the knowledge she will live on through _X'hal_ but I shall miss that which was distinctly her."

"I know how you feel, Star," Dick said, just as sadly, tilting his head so that his forehead rested against her hair. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about my parents. I never had the pleasure of having a brother or a sister, which is sort of why I think of Raven as a sister I guess. She and I share the kind of closeness that I always thought came with siblings. It's not the same as having a real sister, not like you…"

"I think of Raven as a sister too," Starfire replied. "In a way, she has been more of a sister to me than Kom was… but… I am all that remains of the And'r… it is…"

"A hard burden to bear… I know…. I wish I could make it easier…"

"Actually," she said hesitantly. "You can. Richard, there is something that we need to discuss."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

"There is the matter of your Tamaranian name."

He blinked in surprise, lifting his chin from her shoulder. "Tamaranian name?"

She tapped her fingers together nervously. "Yes… you are marrying into And'r. It is customary to take the royal name."

"You mean I have to take your name?"

She nodded. "I realise that on your planet it is customary for the female to take the surname of the male, and I am quite happy to do so when we marry as Dick and Kori, but we do not have surnames on Tamaran. And'r is a title, one which you must carry, for you are joining my family. An And'r will always be an And'r, we can never, ever change. We are the highest royal rank on Tamaran, besides Grand Ruler. It is customary when we marry that our partners take our name, regardless of sex. Only the other royal families can change their name. It is only for Tamaran, you need not adopt it anywhere else."

"Um… okay… so… um… what do you need me to do?"

"The problem is that you carry many names, Nightwing, Robin, Dick, Richard and Grayson. We need to determine which one you wish to use to carry the title of And'r for the record books and ceremonial garbs. An And'r name must also contain meaning. My mother was Luand'r which meant Moonfire, my grandfather was Guand'r which meant Guardianfire. My mothers original name was Luayd'r, which meant Moonriver. She could have chosen to change her name completely when she joined the And'r, but she liked the Moons. Ayd'r was the royal family of the water and were second rank. But there are no more Ayd'r."

"What's Auvy'r then?"

"Vy'r is wind and are third rank."

"Ahh. So if Auvy'r had of married into your mother's family, he would have had to change his name?"

"Yes."

"So, Oirni's title… is Oirvy'r?"

"Yes, but he still goes by his birth name to friends and family."

"Ah, I get it, that's why the herald at the banquet called out Galfore'r and Fyriare'r. I did wonder."

"Yes, when Galfore became Grand Ruler, he created a Royal name, since he was not noble. 'Re'r' means mountain. There were only nine 'r names; now there are ten. Not all nobles are entitled to carry an 'r name however. Torkor is an example, although his family attempted to."

"Um… okay… I'm not sure I understand. Do you mean like Nightwingand'r? Or, God help me, Dickand'r?"

She nodded. "Although if you wished to use Nightwing, the translation would need to be used as there is currently no name that means that, so it would be… Daz'etorrand'r."

He cringed. "I don't even think I can pronounce that."

"Or perhaps we could find a name that means night and wing and combine them. There is an archive of names and meanings. For example, the meaning behind the name 'Kori' is 'star', but 'a star' is '_elemire_' in Tamaranian."

"Oh… I see, like Richard means 'powerful leader'."

She blinked in surprise. "It does?"

"Appropriate isn't it?" he said cheekily.

"Very," she said with a smile before her expression became thoughtful. "In that case, perhaps I can make a suggestion?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She leant in close and whispered a name in his ear. He raised an eyebrow as he heard it. "And that means?"

"That particular name would mean Powerfulfire."

"That almost sounds like-"

"Yes. It is very similar, which is why I thought of it."

"Um… well… what happens when Fyria shortens it?"

"That is something that only family is permitted to do. Galfore has never felt comfortable shorting names, and I do not believe that Fyria will cease calling you Dick when you take a Tamaranian name."

"Just checking. It kinda… suits me, don't you think?"

"Does that mean you like it?"

He considered. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

She frowned. "Richard, it will be the name that all Tamaranians must call you. You must be comfortable with it."

He grinned. "Hey, you picked it, what's not to be comfortable about?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Richard-"

He nuzzled her neck. "I like it Star, really I do." The wind picked up and he shivered with cold. "Baby, as much as I want to sit out here with you all night, I'm getting cold. Can we head back soon?"

She sighed and nodded, removing herself from his grip and brushing the dirt off her backside.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Heh, yeah… making or breaking of Nightwing and Starfire's relationship, otherwise fondly known as Nightwing did something right for a change._

_Um… Okay, I'm actually quite embarrassed about that little tryst that Star and Dick had. So many times that scene ended up on the cutting room floor but it kept creeping back in for a few reasons._

_The main reason is that they actually discussed it beforehand. Granted, it was all the way back in the beginning, but the point is they were both comfortable doing something like that. Another reason is sex doesn't always have to be romantic, it can be violent and rushed and that can be fun if you're comfortable with that kind of thing. There are no dirty words or disgusting phrases and slanged body parts. And we know they love each other. Still, if I've offended anyone, I apologise._

_Also, taking a leap of faith with Dick's religion. I haven't said which denomination he is, just that he believes in God and heaven. In the comics, bibles have been depicted in Wayne Manor. Dick is also of Romanian heritage, and the majority of them are Catholic so it is reasonable to believe he's one. Again, offense is not intentional. _

_Made up the X'hal stuff I know they believe in her, but what their belief is regarding death, I can't find any info on it. The only info I could find from the comics was the history of X'hal, her being a Okaaran woman mutated into an immortal being and trapped on Okaara where she was worshiped as a goddess. So the funeral rites, everything, that's all me. It seemed fitting in my opinion, they're a warrior culture, and cultures like that on Earth have a tendency to celebrate death. _

_Next Chapter: Pudding!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

Alfred was moving around Fyria's kitchen as though he had lived there for years. He seemed to have intimate knowledge of exactly where Fyria kept all her utensils, her bowls, her plates, her saucepans, her baking dishes. He moved with practiced ease, saucepans already bubbling away on the stove, several dishes in the oven and now he was rolling some sort of pasty as well as making cups of tea for those that sat around the bench watching him.

Raven watched him through veiled eyes as he moved around the kitchen, cooking up a storm and gratefully accepting the cup of herbal tea from him.

Fyria tried unsuccessfully to rise again and retake control of her kitchen, but Alfred was instantly beside her. "Madam, please," he said placing a cup of tea before her. "You should rest."

"I am not accustomed to sitting still, Alfred. It is my kitchen, my household. The _hyndora ov ducpuktor _has ended and you have assisted us most diligently since you arrived but you are guests here, it is my responsibility to serve you."

"I disagree," Alfred said sternly. "I feel that it is my duty to offer what services I can during this time. As I am already accustomed to serving Master Dick and Master Batman, it is the least I can do."

"Fyria," Galfore said, taking her hand, speaking to her in Tamaranian.

Fyria turned her head to him and snapped something and Raven recognised the word 'zorkaberry'. Galfore narrowed his eyes, but seemed to refuse to be placated and spoke again. Fyria huffed and folded her arms across her chest before she gave a sharp nod.

Galfore smiled at her, patting her belly and turned to look down the bench at those seated along its rim. "I must thank you for your generosity during this time," he said to Batman. "And to you as well," he continued, looking at Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Your assistance through this time is greatly appreciated. I know Koriand'r is grateful that you were able to come."

"It was nothing," Batman said stoically.

"Wild horses couldn't have kept us away," Beast Boy included.

Both Galfore and Fyria looked confused.

"He means, nothing would have stopped us from coming," Raven said , cupping her hands around her mug.

"Ahh," Galfore said . "This is good. She has missed you all very much."

"We missed her too," Cyborg said quietly. "It's been… very quiet without her."

Raven snorted into her mug. "Trying more like."

Batgirl nodded. "Thank goodness it's over though, right?"

Fyria rubbed her belly in long leisurely strokes. "I assume that Dick was as difficult to live with as Kori was during the separation?"

"Worse," Beast Boy said, flaking on his stool. "He was a nightmare, always training all the time, obsessing over paperwork, not playing games. We had to tiptoe around and contact Star in secret, just so we could talk to her."

"She did look forward to the conversations she had with you, but she did have other things to occupy her mind so she did not dwell," Fyria said, still rubbing her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Batgirl asked curiously.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, seeing an opportunity to ask a question that had obviously been bothering him. "You weren't even pregnant when we left and now you're huge!"

"Four months," she said with a bright smile. "Dick said something similar, but you must understand, Tamaranian pregnancies only last six months."

"Really?" Cyborg asked amazed. "Wow." It looked to Raven that he wanted to say more but his arm console beeped and he immediately activated it. "Sup?"

"All present and accounted for, Cyborg," Kid Flash said cheekily. "Jinxy and Bumblebee have everything under control. The twins are already asleep, poor buggers, Aqualad's keeping an eye on Speedy, seeing it's, y'know, his first time out. Everyone else is taking the opportunity to yak about stuff, seeing that we were rudely interrupted last time."

"Good," Cyborg said. "Just make sure no one goes a wandering tonight. And that includes you speedster."

"Nag, nag, nag," Kid Flash complained playfully. "You're worse than the boss, speaking of which, is he back yet?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"Well," Kid Flash continued. "A lot of us are all confuzzled like and we were sorta hoping he would clear a few things up for us."

"Can't it wait 'til mornin'?" Cyborg asked with a sigh.

"Jinxy's on my case, I was hoping you'd get me out of a jam. _Are_ they back together? And if they are, what was the deal with that Je-"

Raven leaned over and grabbed Cyborg's arm, nearly hauling him from the stool. "Kid Flash, it can wait until morning. Stop being so nosy."

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Look, can you just have the spiky haired one call me when he get back?"

"Sure," Cyborg said, taking his arm back from Raven and ended the conversation with Kid Flash, turning to Raven. "Whatcha do that for?"

Raven rolled her eyes and jerked her head toward Galfore and Fyria. "Ix-nay on the ewel-jay."

Cyborg hid a cringe. "Right, sorry."

Fyria looked at Galfore, seemingly ignoring what had been occurring. "I do wonder where Kori is, perhaps we should go and look for them?"

"Do not concern yourselves," Alfred said sagely. "Master Dick and Miss Koriand'r will return shortly."

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

Batman sat up straight on his stool. "Pudding?"

Alfred inclined his head. "Of course."

Raven looked surprised as Batman rubbed his hands together and actually looked pleased, while Beast Boy's ears perked enthusiastically. She raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and allowed the conversation between her friends and Batman and recipe swapping between Alfred and Fyria wash over her.

She picked up the raven locket around her neck, fiddling with it as she held her other hand around her mug, allowing the warmth of the tea to sooth her as she quietly opened her powers to read the people around her.

Fyria hurt. The pain was intense, right down to her very core. It was all encompassing but since the funeral, there was also this sense of relief and acceptance and Raven wondered about the significance of that, making a mental note to ask Starfire later. She was worried too, worried for Starfire, worried for her baby and Raven would have been concerned if she wasn't.

Galfore's guilt mingled sadness was surprising. Raven didn't know what had occurred in the moments leading up to Blackfire's death. In fact, they only knew that her father had been the one to kill her and had tried to kill Galfore, Nightwing, Batman and Starfire too. Starfire wouldn't, or couldn't speak about it, and all Nightwing would say was that no one had expected it before he would turn away and that sense of guilt would creep over him too.

He'd looked bad when they'd arrived on Tamaran. She'd never seen Nightwing so badly damaged but still somehow unbeaten. The wounds on his arm and shoulder, the cuts and bruises. And to know that he'd held his own against Starfire's father, without the rules of combat or a _soral_ for the most part, against an opponent using deadly force was amazing.

The past week had been hard on Nightwing and Starfire. She'd been almost robotic, still trying to deal with the Citadel and cope with her sister's death, and Nightwing had followed her around like a lost puppy. They hadn't exactly been pulling away from each other, but the closeness they had once shared seemed to have disappeared for the moment.

Batman felt accountable for Blackfire's death too and that had startled Raven. She wasn't sure why he should feel guilty. There was also a deep feeling of remorse for Starfire and a sense of pride for Nightwing that she hadn't felt from him before. She wondered briefly if Nightwing knew that his father was proud of him, but she doubted it. While Batman had emotions, he certainly never expressed them.

Out of habit, she checked on Beast Boy. He was happy and sad all in one. And because she knew him so well, she could tell that he was happy because they were able to spend time with Starfire and sad because he had liked Blackfire and was upset that was her death that allowed them to come and see Starfire. His emotions flickered for a moment as he looked at her, that sexiness and longing oozing in for a moment before they shifted to the prospect of food.

Raven was jolted from her thoughts and conversation halted around her as the balcony door slammed shut.

"I thought you said you were all right to fly?" Nightwing's voice asked, somehow muffled and strangely nasal.

"I was," Starfire said shrilly. "I am! I simply… misjudged the landing."

"Slamming me face first into the balcony edge is not a misjudgment, Star. You almost dropped me several times too, not to mention crashing through that sand dune. If you just said that drink was starting to affect you again, I could've asked Raven to come get us… oh… hey guys," he finished lamely as the door to the kitchen swung open to reveal Dick holding his nose and a nervous Starfire. The pair of them slinked sheepishly into the kitchen, their faces flaming in embarrassment. "Um… is that pudding, Al?"

"Duuuuuuude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, with an echoing 'woah' from Cyborg. "You said that Tamaranians who had that drink thing got violent, but jeez! Did you wrestle in a patch of mud or something?"

Raven was inclined to agree, they were both covered in orange dust, it was all through Dick's hair, giving him a carrot top like appearance. There were several rips in Dick's uniform and she could see scratch marks on his skin beneath the tears. His belt was draped over his shoulder, the clasp had been torn. Starfire's armor was in no better shape, she was missing one of her gloves and the shoulder of one sleeve hanged to reveal an _e'ara_ less arm. Both their hair was mattered; Starfire's hanging in stringy clumps and Dick's hair had lost its spike. All this lead Raven to believe they'd done more than simply wrestle. Brawled sprang to mind.

Fyria frowned. "Who said Tamaranians were violent?" she asked.

Dick pointed at Galfore.

Fyria instantly turned on Galfore, bellowing out something in Tamaranian and Galfore cringed away, replying somewhat timidly. Fyria got to her feet, towering over the cowering Grand Ruler of Tamaran and poked him in the nose as she yelled.

Galfore surged to his feet and yelled in return, with Fyria instantly flying up into the air so she was face to face with him.

Beast Boy whined, cowering away from the ferocity on their faces and tried to hide behind Raven, while Cyborg's jaw couldn't possibly be any lower. Batgirl was trying to hide behind her cape and Batman's stoic face seemed a little more forced than normal.

Raven frowned. She certainly heard the angry tones in their voices, but their emotions didn't quite seem to match.

Dick and Starfire burst into laughter, causing Fyria and Galfore to turn to them in surprise. "Oh my God," Dick exclaimed, holding his stomach. "I actually understood half of that. How the hell do you guys do that?"

Fyria smiled. "When you have been together as long as we have, you will understand. Some things are better said with volume."

"Yeah," Dick replied, wiping a tear from his eye. "But after that comment about your hair, if I said that to Starfire, we'd be rolling around the floor laughing ourselves silly. How do you keep straight faces?"

Starfire giggled and placed her hand on the swinging door behind her for support as she laughed. It swung open and she overbalanced, Dick catching her by the waist only moments before she hit the floor. Unfortunately, it seemed his balance was shot too and they sprawled on the floor, with Dick on top of Starfire. "Woah! Easy there, Star!"

"Eww," Beast Boy complained as the pair of them continued to laugh. "Can't you two even stop for a second?" Raven poked Beast Boy in the ribs and he looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Starfire's laughing," she said, casting him a meaningful glance. "Let her laugh."

Fyria looked at Starfire disapprovingly as she and Dick picked themselves up off the floor. "And how many _Agarfoin_ did you consume?"

Starfire rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I… er…"

"Kori," Fyria chided warningly.

"Six?" she asked questionably, looking at Dick, who shrugged.

"Six?" Fyria repeated, covering her face with her hands. "Oh Kori-"

"I am fine," she replied, wobbling slightly and Dick steadied her with a hand.

"You will not be in the morning."

"Did you have any, Dick?" Batman asked disapprovingly.

"Just one, but-"

"No fair!" Beast Boy instantly complained. "After you told us we couldn't have any, why do you get to?"

"He is my chosen," Starfire said mildly. "It is his right."

Dick blushed. "Um… we should probably go shower and get changed. Raven, could we borrow you for a minute?"

Raven arched her eyebrow at him and nodded, standing up. She ran her fingers down Beast Boy's back before she followed Dick and Starfire from the room. Dick led them to Starfire's room, quietly closing the door behind them, before he ran his hand through his dusty hair.

"Look," he said sheepishly, a blush colouring his cheeks, while Starfire's fingers twisted nervously. "This is going to sound really, really strange and I absolutely promise you we'll never ask this of you again, but would you mind healing us?"

Raven's eyebrows shot upward. "Why would I mind? If you two got into a brawl because of that drink-"

"It's self inflicted," Dick said with an embarrassed glance at Starfire. "But… um… we weren't fighting."

"The ground was a little… sharper than I anticipated," Starfire said, a matching blush on her face. "We did not notice until after."

Raven's mind thankfully refused to comprehend. "Ooookay."

Dick blushed again. "And… um… leave the bite mark."

Afterward, Raven walked blankly back into the kitchen, sitting down heavily beside Beast Boy and buried her nose into her tea, ignoring the confused glances of her friends. She really didn't want to understand how Dick and Starfire got all those scratches and grazes on them and how Starfire's back was covered in jagged abrasions. Just as she knew that if they asked that of her again, she'd blast them both into oblivion.

"What do you think they did?" Beast Boy asked softly after he'd discovered that Dick had asked for Raven's healing.

"I don't want to know," she replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"Aww c'mon, Rae, curiosity must be eating you alive."

"No, it really isn't."

"Spoilsport," he said, nudging her. "Do you wanna know what they _smell_ like they've been doing?"

"No," she said instantly. "And you should probably keep your nose to yourself."

"Or keep my nose on you, you mean," he retorted with a cheeky grin. "You, who've changed your conditioner to something that includes catnip."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

That Cheshire grin grew wider. "What? You didn't think I'd notice? I just wanna know how you got some on Tamaran. I only told you about catnip recently."

She blushed and looked away, mumbling under her breath.

"Really? Jinx? Wow, never would have guessed." He leaned across the small distance between them, his lips brushing her ear. "Do you wanna know what the Beast would like me to do to you?" he whispered and she felt a shiver run down her spine and a warmth in her belly while he grinned broadly. "Do you wanna know how much _your_ scent just changed then?"

She grunted at him, trying to concentrate on the swirling depths of her tea and not let his words affect her as much as they had. She stopped listening to the conversation for a while, until she heard Cyborg mention pie and Beast Boy snapped to attention.

"You really need to try Fyria's zorkaberry pie," Cyborg was saying to Batgirl. "They're incredible."

"Really?" Batgirl asked skeptically. "I thought you tried to steer clear of-"

"Not this stuff," he said with an empathic shake of the head, looking over at Fyria. "Fyria, do you have a zorkaberry pie that Batgirl could try? She's never had one before."

"Truly?" Fyria asked, looking confused. "I thought Kori made some for Dick's family over the holiday of…'Christmas'."

"She did," Cyborg said. "But Batgirl's not part of Dick's family, so she wasn't there."

"You are not?" she asked, looking surprised. "I had thought you were Dick's sister."

Batgirl began to choke. "Oh god, no…Dick's sister… eww, that's just wrong and nasty."

Batman arched an eyebrow at her. "Behave yourself." He turned to Fyria. "Batgirl works for me. She and Dick spent their early years training together."

Fyria frowned. "I do not understand. Family is very important. Why would being Dick's sister be 'wrong and nasty'?"

"Because we used to date," Dick said as he and Starfire walked back into the room, clean of dust and wearing fresh uniforms, their hair still damp.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking at him in surprise. "That was quick!"

Dick frowned. "What was? The shower? We don't need to spend hours in there, unlike some people I know. Besides, pudding."

"Oh, I guess that makes everything okay then?"

"You've never had Alfred's pudding," Dick said. "Then you'd understand." He glanced at Fyria. "Dating on Earth is similar to what you call claimed," he said, answering her question before she could ask it. "Except that there is no bite mark to the neck. It was a long time before Starfire, Batgirl and I decided we'd be better friends."

Fyria looked at Starfire, rattling of a sentence in Tamaranian.

Starfire nodded and replied something in Tamaranian and Raven recognised Dick's name.

Fyria's jaw dropped, her hands clenching around her stomach protectively. "He did?"

Dick was immediately on the defensive. "I did, what?"

"You chose an And'r name?"

"Oh, that," he said, relaxing. "Yeah."

Fyria tackled Starfire, enveloping her in a hug. "Oh, this is wonderful!" she cried. "This is just the kind of celebration the people need. I shall begin the planning at once! Oh, there is so little time to prepare before the full moons in four days!"

Dick began to choke. "Four days?"

Starfire cast him a wary look, removing herself from Fyria's arms. "I did mention it would happen fast. The full moons is traditional."

"Yeah… I thought weeks, but four days?" He put a hand to his chest and planted the other hand on a bench as he wheezed. "Excuse me, must go and hyperventilate for a moment."

"Dude," Beast Boy piped. "What's wrong? What's in four days?"

Raven saw Starfire's eyes narrow and she poked Dick in the ribs. "You are being the over dramatic," she said tartly as he yelped and shot her a cheeky look.

"I take it you made up your mind then," Batman said stoically.

"Already had when you asked me," Dick replied, looking at his father. "Just didn't know it myself."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Starfire."

She stilled and looked at him. "Yes, _k'norfka_ Bru-Batman?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, _k'norfka_ Batman."

"And the next time he does something stupid?"

She suddenly grinned and planted a hand on a cocked hip. "Then I shall do the borrowing of the 'Batpaddle'."

Batgirl nearly fell off her stool laughing while Raven was sure there was a red tinge to Batman's cheeks.

"You _told _her!" Batgirl crowed. "Oh, that's priceless!" She pointed at Batman. "Oh, you should see the look on your face."

Dick chuckled, casting Starfire a look and Raven could almost see the thoughts he was having.

"Be careful, Starfire," Raven said, taking a drink of her tea. "He might actually enjoy that."

Cyborg began to choke, while Galfore and Fyria looked confused.

"Starfire," Batman said sternly, drawing her attention back to him. "I'm being serious. Marriage is something you cannot back out of if the going gets tough. I need to know you can handle this."

Raven clapped her hand over Beast Boy's mouth before he could express his surprise at the word marriage, instinctively knowing they all needed to remain as quiet as possible.

Starfire turned her head. "Fyria, what age were you when you and Galfore married?"

Fyria raised her eyebrows. "Fourteen, Galfore was sixteen."

"And my mother?"

"She was fifteen."

"And how many marriages on Tamaran end in divorce?"

Fyria looked confused. "What is this 'divorce'?"

"It is a process on Earth that allows couples to separate from marriage."

Both Fyria and Galfore looked astounded. "How horrible," Fyria said immediately. "Marriage is a connection of heart and soul. That kind of connection should never be removed."

Starfire turned back to Batman and smiled. "_K'norfka_ Batman, I wish to marry Richard. And he is certain that he wishes for us to marry. I have said that I would wait," she said, glancing at Dick. "And that offer still stands."

Dick shook his head and intertwined their fingers. "Four days."

"Tamaranians marry young and we marry for life," Starfire continued with a smile. "It is _our_ way but I know that it is not yours. I would never have agreed to marrying Richard again if I did not think that we could do this."

"What's so important about four days?" Batman asked stoically.

"The four moons are full," Fyria explained. "This event only happens every eight weeks and is most fortunate for royal marriages."

"Then maybe you should wait until the next full moons, make sure your relationship is really fixed."

"_Nau_," Galfore said and spoke to Starfire in Tamaranian in length.

Starfire frowned. "But-"

"Galfore-" Fyria began uncertainly, but Galfore shook his massive head and continued.

"Galfore, that is not fair, it is not their way-" Starfire said, the frown deepening before she was interrupted again.

"Star?" Dick asked quietly and she raised a hand to him, indicating that he remain quiet, her eyes still trained on Galfore's face.

Raven exchanged a trouble glance with Beast Boy as Galfore continued to talk.

"Yes, of course, but if _k'norfka_ Batman wishes us to-" Starfire began.

Galfore stood abruptly, towering over them both. "Princess Koriand'r, do you feel affection for Nightwing?"

Starfire stilled for a moment before she suddenly snapped to attention. "Yes, Grand Ruler."

"Nightwing, do you feel affection for Princess Koriand'r?"

Beast Boy turned his head toward Raven, mouthing the word 'affection' to her curiously and she shrugged in return.

"Yes, Grand Ruler," Dick said with a careful glance at Starfire.

"Do either of you feel that this affection will fade?" Galfore asked sternly.

"No," they replied at the same time.

"Did the affection fade while you were apart?"

"No," they both replied again.

"Do you wish to be married?"

"Yes."

"Then you shall be joined at the full moons in four days time," Galfore commanded, his expression brooking no argument.

"Galfore," Starfire begun, her expression extremely concerned. "It is not right to force-"

"Princess Koriand'r, do you defy your Grand Ruler?" Galfore boomed, slamming his fist down on the bench causing all those around him to jump.

Starfire's mouth dropped open in surprise, her eyes filling with tears. She took a step backward, her hands clenching into fists. Tears spilled from her eyes and Raven could see her steeling herself and knew what was about to come when Dick placed his hand on her shoulder. Starfire turned her head, looking at Dick for a long moment before she nodded, fisting her heart in a salute and bowed at the waist. "No, Grand Ruler. Four days."

Galfore reached down and grasped Starfire by the chin, bringing his eyes level with hers, his huge thumb caressing her cheek, wiping away the tears. "Trust your old _k'norfka_, my little _bungorf_. I know best. There are things at play here that you know nothing about. This is done with your best interest at heart."

Starfire frowned in confusion and nodded.

Raven saw Batman frown as he looked up at Galfore. "I won't have you railroading him into marriage," he snapped.

"Dad," Dick said softly, his blue eyes appealing. "Let it go. I want this."

Batman stared blandly at Dick.

There was an uncomfortable silence around the table for a moment before Fyria eventually broke it. "I do not understand. Kori, why did you call Batman _k'norfka_? He is Dick's father, yes?"

"No," Batman replied impassively, his eyes still trained on Dick. "Not biologically. I adopted him when he was nine. It's a legal act on Earth that allows the permanent placement a child with someone other than the birth mother or father. It gave me all the rights and responsibilities his real parents had. Technically, I'm like a _k'norfka_, my title on Earth would be his father but he only calls me Dad when he wants something or is being cheeky."

"My parents died when I was eight," Dick said quietly. "Spent some time in an orphanage before I ran away. Batman chased me down and made me go back."

"I simply said that it would be prudent of you to return and that you wouldn't be there for long. I did return to get you out of there."

Dick rolled his eyes and grinned. "The only reason I caught your eye was that you couldn't catch me."

"Oh, I caught you," Batman said. "As I seem to remember it, I caught you before you splattered yourself on the pavement."

"I would've made that jump if you hadn't distracted me," Dick replied offhandedly and Raven saw him wink at Batgirl.

"Dick, I couldn't even make that jump. What makes you think you could have?"

"I'm faster, stronger and better looking than you," he replied cheekily.

Batman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm something like fifth generation acrobat, I'd been making jumps that distance since I was five."

"And I seem to remember a certain someone getting stuck in a chimney."

Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into laughter, while Batgirl got the giggles and Raven just shook her head, unsurprised.

"Ooh, yes," Starfire said, clapping her hands. "Do the telling of that one again, it was most hilarious."

Dick looked at her aghast. "Starfire!"

"Dude, a chimney? I so gotta hear this."

"Spill," Beast Boy said, wriggling on his stool in excitement.

"I agree," Raven included. "It sounds like a very good story."

"Just in time," Alfred said, placing the huge pudding fresh from the oven on the bench and began serving it.

"Are you going to trot out embarrassing stories _every_ time Starfire has pudding?"

"I do not see a reason why we should break with tradition, Master Dick," Alfred mildly replied, passing Dick his piece.

"Back me up here, Babs," Dick said, swinging around to her. "You've heard it before, you don't want to hear it again, do you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I'm going to stand in the way of a good story?"

"Someone's got to be on my side!" Dick complained and Raven saw a smirk developing on Batman's face.

"Your boyish charm doesn't work on me anymore," Batgirl replied tartly. "C'mon, Batman, give us the story."

Dick slouched down on a stool and poked at his pudding. "What is it? Pick on Dick day?"

"We could all do the sharing of embarrassing stories if it would make you feel better," Starfire said with a smile, running her fingers through his hair before she sat down beside him and accept a plate of pudding. "I thank you, Alfred."

Dick grinned at Raven, that evil twinkle in his eye, something she had not seen in such a long time. "That's not a bad idea. I'd love to hear an embarrassing story about Raven."

Raven choked on her tea. "I don't do embarrassment."

One eyebrow arched upward. "Really? Then perhaps you'd like to explain why there is a purple, glowing rune on your door?"

Raven seriously contemplated making the pudding explode in his face as Starfire looked at her in surprise and Raven sensed a glomp coming on. "The rune of Hyrisadar?" she asked quietly.

Raven embarrassed herself by blushing and nodding and was surprised by the shift in Starfire's mood as her eyes lost some of their spark and her shoulders slumped.

"I have missed so much," she said sadly into her pudding.

Dick looked instantly concerned, brushing her hair behind her ear and before he tugged her neck to bring her forehead in contact with his own and Raven knew simply by his expression he was talking in her mind.

She turned her head to give them some privacy, secretly glad to see them acting like they used to and poked Beast Boy. "Are you going to share that?" she asked, pointing to his pudding.

"No," he said cheekily. "Get yer own."

"I don't want my own."

He hunkered over the bowl, turning his shoulders away from her, mock growling at her. "Mine."

"Alfred," Raven heard Fyria say. "This pudding is glorious! You must share the recipe."

"Of course," Alfred said with dignity. "We shall exchange, I do like that zorkaberry pie."

"Gar," Raven said, poking him again. "Share."

"Nuh-ah!"

"Fine," she huffed and accepted a plate of her own from Alfred.

"C'mon, spill," Cyborg said loudly, licking his spoon. "What's the chimney story?"

"Why do you want to know?" Batgirl asked curiously.

"The idea of Dick doing anything stupid has to be a good story."

"Well," Batman said. "He was nine and I'd taken him out into Gotham so he could learn the layout of the rooftops near the main square-"

Dick's head swiveled around as he released Starfire's neck. "If you tell that story, I'm going to tell the one about the Gauntlet."

Batman froze while Alfred let out a short, sharp bark of laughter. "My apologies, sir," he said after receiving a glare from Batman. "But that is a very good story."

Fyria, Galfore and Starfire all looked at their hands and exchanged confused glances, while Batman scowled. "Don't you dare."

Beast Boy nudged Raven. "Sounds like a good story, doesn't it?"

Raven grunted something non-committal and licked her spoon and, seeing that Beast Boy was watching her, took the time to lick her lips sensually, making sure she licked every morsel of chocolate from the spoon as slowly and delicately as she could. Two could play at that game. Beast Boy sucked in a breath and Raven saw him turn red out of the corner of her eye.

"Could've been you," she said to him under her breath, turning to look at him and smirking. "But, noooo, you didn't want to share."

Beast Boy's breathing quickened and he was staring at her in shock. She just blinked mildly at him and returned to her pudding, safe in the knowledge that she couldn't get jumped tonight, seeing as she was sharing a room with the other Titan girls. She had to admit, teasing him like that was rather gratifying.

"Dick," Fyria said hesitantly. "When you spoke of a gauntlet, you are referring to hand armor, yes?"

"No," he replied, looking at Starfire, his eyebrows raised. "Do you know what it is, Star?"

Starfire chewed her lip and shook her head, ducking it so Raven couldn't see her face.

"Then ask me," he said, suddenly bouncing up and down on his stool like an over excited child and Raven wondered just how potent that drink actually was to someone who wasn't Tamaranian. Dick was acting very tipsy. "C'mon, please? I've missed it." His face suddenly dropped and the bouncing stopped. "Is that why you haven't been asking me things? Oh Star, I'm not going to yell at you."

She shook her head.

"But… no I won't… no Star-"

"If you two are going to have conversations in your mind," Cyborg said tartly. "At least have the courtesy to do all of it in your mind. One sided conversations aren't worth listening to."

Dick's eyes flicked to Cyborg. "Sorry," he mumbled before looking back at Starfire.

Starfire was silent for a time and finally sighed in exasperation. "Please, Richard, explain what this 'gauntlet' is."

He grinned. "It's a kind of initiation, a test of skills. See, in order for me to become Robin, Batman said that I had to pass a test-"

"Dick, I'm warning you," Batman said sternly.

"Oh, let him speak, sir," Alfred chided. "You embarrassed the boy enough last time."

"When I want your advice, Alfred, I'll ask for it."

Dick turned to face him, his eyes narrow. "So, it's okay for you to tell the story of how I fell down a chimney and got wedged, but not okay for me to brag that a nine year old boy managed to elude the great Batman from sunset to sunset the following day _and_ brought down a major crime ring at the same time? One, I might add, had escaped you for ages. Oh, and did I mention, you'd designed the goddamn thing so I would fail." He grinned. "Did you actually end up catching that rat I placed your tracker on?"

"You were too young," Batman replied stoically.

Dick frowned. "That's your answer to everything isn't it?"

"Two-Face."

Raven was surprised when Dick's face drained of blood. "That's a low blow, even for you."

"Maybe this isn't the best time for this," Batgirl interjected, only to be glared down by Batman.

"Not good," Beast Boy whispered quietly to Raven. "Why do those two always have to do this?"

"Because they are too alike," Raven whispered in return.

"Two-Face?" Fyria asked curiously, glancing at Dick. "Can humans have two faces? There are the Myricadth, they have two faces, but they also have two heads."

"Two-Face was a criminal that had acid splashed over half his face," Batman replied, his eyes locked on Dick. "One half of his face was normal, the other half was gruesome to look at, all twisted and burnt. He also had split personalities, each side of his body one personality, the right side was a suave sophisticated person, and the left was a twisted, maniacal individual. Dick had a very rude awakening when dealing with him."

"And you had to fucking fire me for it," Dick muttered scathingly.

Batman's eyes narrowed to slits. "You acted impulsively and someone was killed."

"Like you've never done anything impulsive," Dick snapped. "Besides, what was I supposed to do? Hide in the shadows like a obedient puppy and watch you get killed?"

"You were supposed to obey orders."

Dick's face twisted into a snarl before he looked at Starfire's stricken face. "Whatever," he muttered, the snarl slipping to a bitter twisting of his mouth and he turned away from Batman, lifting Starfire's fingers to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand. Raven felt a sudden swell of surprise and annoyance shift through Batman's emotions. Was it just her or did Batman actually _like_ arguing with Dick?

Raven did the only thing she could to lighten the mood in the kitchen and exploded Cyborg's pudding in his face.

"Raven!" he blurted, wiping the sticky chocolate mess from his eyes. "Real mature. Whatcha do that for?"

"Do what?" she remarked idly, licking her spoon clean once more while Beast Boy cackled gleefully beside her.

"Oh, grass stain, you're so asking for it," Cyborg commented, digging his spoon into pudding and flicking it at Beast Boy.

Raven calmly held up her hand and changed the direction of the pudding, causing it to reflect back and smack Batgirl in the face. Batgirl spluttered indignantly and glowered at Raven.

Starfire began to giggle behind her hand, until Fyria upended her plate on Starfire's head.

The Titans looked at her in shock as Starfire took a hand full of her pudding and smeared it across Fyria's face. Then, as one, the two grinning madly women turned to Galfore, identical mischievous looks on their faces.

He was up and off his stool instantly, backing away. "Oh, _nau_…"

Fyria blurted something out in Tamaranian and Starfire nodded wickedly, launching herself at her _k'norfka_, she caught him about the chest, grappling him to the floor while Fyria upended his plate of pudding over his head with agility surprising for a pregnant woman.

The Titans, Batman, Batgirl and Alfred could do nothing but stare at the three laughing Tamaranians on the ground, Starfire smothering pudding into Galfore's face and beard while Fyria was making sure to pour it down his shirt.

Raven stared down at them in disbelief, unable to comprehend. Hadn't they just had Blackfire's funeral? Hadn't they just lain their _bungorf_, their sister to rest? How could they possibly be happy? But they were, their emotions screamed out delight at one another, a feeling of joyfulness about just being together. The sadness they had been feeling the last week had lifted in the past few hours.

And then Dick was by her elbow, drawing her and the others away quietly. "Death is a celebration on Tamaran," he explained quietly. "To them, she's not gone, the energy she carried within lives on and will join with the goddess _X'hal_. They can't be sad for her. That's why they burn their dead, the energy will be released and free to travel. If you go outside and have a look at the sky, that bubble she was in is glowing purple."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Interesting belief," Batman said stoically.

"_X'hal_ actually exists," Dick said quietly. "Star's seen her. She lives on Okaara. According to Star, she was mutated by the Psions and turned into a being of pure energy. I have no idea if their energy does go to _X'hal_, but that's what they believe. This doesn't mean that they won't miss Blackfire, that they aren't hurting because of her death, but they have to move on, because in their minds, that's what's Blackfire is doing. Besides," he said, picking up Raven's discarded bowl. "That kind of looks fun," he finished, dumping the bowl on Raven's head.

An all out brawl occurred next, chocolate pudding and sauce flying every which direction. Raven saw Alfred and Batman slink out the kitchen door before they got plastered with the chocolatey goodness.

Starfire suddenly turned from tickling Galfore, her eyes twinkling merrily. "Oh, Richard," she purred and stalked toward him. Dick laughed and tackled her, smashing a handful of pudding in her hair.

Beast Boy screeched and chattered gleefully having changed into a monkey to jump on the bench and toss out as much pudding as he could manage on his friends.

Raven shielded herself from most of the pudding, but made no attempt to leave the room like Batman and Alfred. She was actually doing quite well, secretly ambushing her friends with power pudding balls, until both Batgirl and Cyborg crashed into her shield at the same time and managed to cover her in chocolate sauce.

Laughter and friendship and healing filled the air.

Later, as the bubble in the sky finished filling with purple energy, they gathered on the balcony to witness the release.

Dick had his hand on Starfire's hip, Fyria perched on Galfore's shoulder, Batgirl hugged Cyborg around the waist and Beast Boy placed his arms around Raven from behind, his chin on her shoulder. Alfred and Batman stood companionably side by side.

Cyridor alighted on the balcony, his face resigned as he looked up at the purple bubble shining in the sky, and Starfire and Fyria immediately dragged their respective loved ones over to him so they could stand by his side, threading their fingers through his.

Raven knew that on the balcony below, in the makeshift dormitory that she, Cyborg and Batman had put together in the rooms the Titans stayed in during the _xhandal_, the Titan Network would be gathering as well, those that were still awake that is, to witness the release of energy.

Princess Komand'r of Tamaran was gone, but her star shone the brightest in the sky that night and bathed Tamaran in her energy. And under that light, her family and friends laughed and reveled in the time they spent with her.

_

* * *

__Next Chapter: A dreaded conversation with Batman._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Eve Royal**__: Judge Lawrence Watkins was the one that died. Two Face captured him and Batman and threatened to hang them both, asking Robin to decide which one would die first. Robin convinced Two Face to use his coin in the hope he could save the Judge's life. He won, but Two Face drowned the Judge instead. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 31**

"It is really very simple to make a zorkaberry pie, Alfred," Fyria said warmly as she gathered the ingredients from her cupboards. "I have spoken to Kori and she believes that the base is very similar to the Earth… 'pastry'."

Alfred nodded. "It does have a more… bitter taste about it however."

Fyria nodded. "The bitterness comes from the churned milk products of the _Grynap_. I believe the Earth equivalent is butter. Our… flour… is ground from the _hynadt_ plant which usually subsides the bitter taste of the butter… Oh this is more difficult than I conceived it would be, so many different names for things. It was easier to explain to, Dick, I could just show him what we used."

Alfred smiled. "Such is the complication when you bring in the delicacies of other planets. May I suggest something?"

"Of course."

"Make the pie as you normally would do so. I will observe and determine which of the ingredients Earth has equivalents of."

Fyria smiled. "That is a good idea." She bent over and retrieved two mixing bowls, flying sideways for a moment so that she could move her belly into a position that was comfortable. She righted herself and placed the bowls on the counter passing one to Alfred. "So," she said as she measured out the _hynadt_ flour. "Forgive me for asking, but human relationships do seem complicated. What relationship to Dick are you?"

Alfred diligently took notes on a small notepad beside his own bowl and copied Fyria's ingredients. "I am Master Batman's butler."

Fyria raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Kori did explain to me that is what you considered yourself to be. But watching you this last week, Batman and Dick do not treat you as a servant, but as a member of the family."

Alfred glanced at her and smiled. "Master Batman's parents died when he was nine. I raised him as best I could. I believe there are times when he sees me as a father figure, and others where I am a friend and when it suits him, I am a butler. Master Dick has always seen me as surrogate grandfather."

Fyria nodded. "He is a good boy."

"He is an even better man," Alfred said, his eyes shining proudly for a moment.

"Fyria!" Galfore bellowed from the other room. "You must come."

"I am busy," she called back.

"_Flogspath_ woman! You need to see this!"

Fyria frowned. "I am making pie."

"This is more important than pie!"

Fyria's eyes widened in disbelief, she'd never, ever thought she would hear him say those words to her. The pie tin when clunk on the bench as she maneuvered her bulk through the kitchen, her hands clasped to her belly and flew toward his voice. His massive head was peering in from the balcony and he grabbed her hand as she approached and dragged her onto the balcony.

Batman and Nightwing were already there, Nightwing had one foot up on the ledge as he looked into the sky, while Batman stood stoically beside him, wrapped up in his cape.

"What-" Fyria began.

Nightwing turned to her, a smile on his face and he held up his finger to his mouth, silently asking her to remain quiet before he pointed into the air.

Fyria lifted her eyes to the sky, sucking in a gasp of breath."Oh, _X'hal_."

Starfire floated in the air above them and even from this distance Fyria could see her eyes were closed. Her body swayed with the wind, ebbing and flowing. Her arms were stretched out above her head, her hands clasped together and her body twisted and coiled as though she were a flower petal twirling on a breath of air, performing a extraordinary dance, a secret language of rhythm and form.

As Fyria watched Starfire spread her hands and feet wide, curved in the air and dropped from the sky. She heard Batman and Alfred suck in startled gasps of breath, but Nightwing just smiled. Starfire contorted her body, swooping back into the air, her hands clasped to her chest, her ankles crossed as she spun through the air. She slowed again, hovering with her back parallel to the ground as she swayed from side to side for a moment before completing a strange little whirlwind motion and tumbling through the air once more.

"God, I missed this," Nightwing murmured, his stance relaxed.

Fyria's eyes widened. "You have seen Kori do this before?"

"Mmm-hmm," he replied absently. "All the time."

Galfore's hand tightened around Fyria's waist. "All the time?" he asked, his voice strangely husky.

Nightwing nodded. "She's a little sedate today, the winds around the Tower are stronger."

"Stronger?" Fyria squeaked, her hands grabbing at her belly.

Nightwing frowned, glancing at them. "Is something wrong?"

"She is performing the _Gutaka ov re K'nydock._"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at her.

"Flight of the Wind," she murmured in awe. "Few Tamaranians can actually achieve this. I have… never seen it before. It is to be one with the wind, flow where it flows, follow its scent, its breath… Oh Kori, you are truly a wonder."

"I don't understand."

Fyria tore her eyes from Starfire to look at Nightwing. "What has Kori told you about how Tamaranians fly?"

Nightwing frowned. "Her flight comes from happiness."

"That is correct. That is the emotion we must feel in order to harvest the solar energies stored within and convert them into flight. It takes concentration to convert energy, it can rarely be done while also concentrating on the _Gutaka ov re K'nydock_."

"She did say that most don't have the training to fly for long."

Fyria sighed. "No, Dick. Most do not have the energy to fly for long. On Earth, how much does she fly?"

Nightwing looked back up at Starfire, that smile back on his face. "All the time. She rarely grounds herself. She finds it hard sometimes."

"Please forgive me for asking, but does she float when you couple?"

Nightwing went bright red and began to cough while Batman turned his head toward her, an eyebrow raised. "What kind of question is that?"

"Can she convert the green energy into flight without conscious thought?" Galfore asked, saving her from thinking of another way of asking the question.

Nightwing frowned. "Dunno. Probably. Do you want me to ask her?"

"No," Fyria said hastily, fixing her eyes back on Starfire. "Do not disturb her."

Fyria had never realised how much the Psions had changed her little Kori. Normal Tamaranians had a limited supply of green energy at their disposal. Fyria herself could fly uninterrupted for a day before she had to rest and recharge, assuming she was not concentrating on anything else. Only the most skilled warrior could fight more than a simple swinging of a blade or a punch and fly at the same time. The reddening of Nightwing's cheeks answered her question for her. Starfire could couple and fly at the same time, which meant she could convert the energy into flight without conscious thought. And _that_ meant she held more energy in her body than the average Tamaranian could ever dream of.

Fyria remembered the explosion that had occurred when Starfire released the remaining energy inside. It had been the largest display of power she had ever seen. It had beckoned to the energy she held inside. And to think that was only a fraction of Starfire's true energy, she must have expelled so much to escape from the Citadel.

_X'hal_ help those that ever roused that power.

But then, both Starfire and Blackfire could create star bolts. Starfire was constantly happy, a trait uncommon in Tamaranians, and she had been that happy self since she was born. Fyria didn't remember ever telling Starfire of the _Gutaka ov re K'nydock, _perhaps she was doing something that was natural to her. She did remember Starfire dancing on the air in her living room when she was younger, maybe this was a simple extension of that. Fyria would have to speak to Starfire. _  
_

Starfire spun in the air, slowly rotating, her glorious hair twirling around her body before she stopped and simply floated, her eyes still closed, her fingers splayed by her side, swaying ever so slightly in the breeze.

Nightwing suddenly grinned and hopped up on the balcony edge.

"What are you doing?" Batman asked impassively, his cape flapping minutely as he shifted.

Nightwing turned around. "Going for a ride," he said with a cheeky grin.

He flipped off the edge of the balcony, his body twisting and contorting in a series of somersaults and spins that amazed Fyria and she rushed to the edge to peer over it.

Starfire dove through the air, matching his fall as he passed the balcony below where Titans had assembled to watch. Fyria saw Nightwing wave cheekily at the Titans before Starfire scooped him up and rocketed into the air.

"That boy's going to get himself killed one day," Batman muttered.

"Oh, give the boy a break, sir," Alfred said sternly. "He is an acrobat at heart, and you must remember what his parents called themselves." Alfred turned to Fyria. "Would you perhaps like to continue with the cooking lesson?"

Fyria nodded, leading the man back into their chambers.

TTTTT

The wind rushed past his face, Starfire's hands tight on his chest and Nightwing had never felt happier. He threw his arms out, his head resting back on her shoulder and let out a loud 'whoop'.

Starfire laughed, he could feel her mirth shaking through her body as she rocketed through the sky. _Ready?_

_God, yes._

Starfire curved in the sky, shooting straight up before she slowed, pausing for a moment at the height of it and released him.

Nightwing instantly went into a swan dive, gathering up speed before he contorted his body in a series of acrobatic somersaults and twists. He loved doing this, it made him feel so alive, so free.

Starfire hung gracefully at his side, matching his downward speed, her face watchful and relaxed at the same time.

He pulled out of his acrobatic display and simply felt the freedom and elation of free fall, a long laugh bubbling from his throat.

This was as close as he could ever come to the feeling of flight itself. Adrenaline pounded through his blood, heightening the sensation of exhilaration that poured through his body. He spread his body wide, his fingers splayed, feeling the wind whipping past him, roaring through his ears, tousling his hair, watching the ground slowly drawing closer.

Starfire reached out taking his hand and interlacing their fingers, but she didn't pull them out of their headlong plummet toward the ground. She beamed at him, float falling around him until she could take his other hand in hers. She tugged him toward her and pressed her lips to his, initiating an in flight kiss.

She had never initiated a kiss while they were flying, although she often allowed him to kiss her. Leaning into the kiss, he closed his eyes and dragged her toward him. He felt their plummet slow to a soft float as she released his hands to wrap her own around his chest, holding him against her. Nightwing draped his arms around her shoulders.

She sighed and pulled away, her eyes fluttering open. "I am sorry," she whispered. "But we must return to the palace. I must escort the girls to an appointment with the royal tailor so they can determine their outfits for the wedding, and then I have _soral_ practice and a meeting with Yurip and a few others."

"_Soral_ practice?" he asked curiously.

She nodded and sighed. "Princess duties…" She brightened. "Perhaps you would care to join me for a round after practice? Galfore will be able to show you the way to the training rooms."

He smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. Am I to attend the meeting with you and Yurip?"

She cringed. "Unfortunately no, I am sorry. It is a confidential meeting, I am not permitted-"

He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "That's okay, Star, you don't need to explain. I can meet you after your meeting if you'd like."

Starfire shook her head. "Galfore will escort me back to his chambers. You must not go anywhere alone, Richard."

He huffed in annoyance. "Damn… forgot." He sighed. "Okay then."

Her smile filled with melancholy. "I am sor-"

He kissed her hard, his hands tightening at the base of her skull. "Don't apologise for it, Star, I understand and it's not your fault," he murmured, leaning into to kiss her again.

She sighed, opening her mouth for him before he felt the wind whipping through his hair again as she picked up speed. Breaking away, he nibbled on her ear for a moment then twisted in her arms so he could see the direction they were heading in.

The palace arched into view and Starfire zeroed in on the balcony that the other Titans were staying in. Raven floated peacefully on the balcony, a small green cat perched on her knee as she meditated. Nightwing smiled to himself, Beast Boy was often seen draped along her leg now while she meditated.

Beast Boy lifted his head as they approached and meowed in greeting. Starfire beamed happily as she placed Nightwing on the balcony and Beast Boy jumped off Raven and trotted up to her as she landed herself, rubbing his face against her leg. Starfire scooped him up, hugging him to her chest and scratched him under the chin.

"You flirt," Raven said, unhooking her knees and floating over to them, a smile on her face.

Beast Boy poked his cat tongue out at her, butting Starfire on the chin and she giggled in response. "Raven, we must depart soon," she said. "Are you ready?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah, be right there, I just need to speak to Dick."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at her.

Starfire kissed his cheek and floated inside, still cradling Beast Boy in her hands.

"What's up?" he asked.

She simply stared at him.

"What?" he asked, unnerved.

"You're happy," she stated in an even tone.

He eyed her. "Yeah… and?"

"What was all that talk about 'getting tail' and the point of being a hero if you couldn't get some then?"

Nightwing cringed. "I'm _really_ sorry about that, Raven. I didn't mean a word of it, I really didn't."

Raven's eyes turned hard. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No. Never."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You know I can tell when you lie to me."

He nodded, holding her gaze. "I know. I _never_ slept with her. I never even kissed her. And I'm sorry I put you through all that."

She continued to study him in silence and eventually sighed. "If you _ever_ say that kind of thing again, I will take you to a dimension full of fluffy pink clouds, rainbows in the sky, unicorns and puppies, where everything is so sugary you'll get cavities and leave you there for all eternity with only Rainbow Brite and Care Bears for company. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Hurt her again and you won't live to regret it."

Nightwing sighed. "I know. Believe me I know."

Raven's eyes narrowed to slits as she studied him, before turning on her heel and stalking away.

"Raven?" Nightwing called and she stopped walking to peer at him over her shoulder. "Are we okay?"

She turned to look at him, her face blank. "Why?"

"I said some pretty horrible things to you and I'm really sorry," he blurted. "I haven't been the best of friends or even a terribly good leader for a while and I know how much you felt my pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it and just being away from Starfire for sooo long and not trying to fix things and being a dick about everything made it worse on you as well and-"

"Dick, shut up."

His mouth clamped shut.

"You were babbling," she said tonelessly as she walked back to him while he watched her warily. She stopped just before him and chewed her lip. She rocked up on her toes and pecked him on the lips before hugging him tightly, her arms around his chest.

He stilled for a moment, caught completely off guard. His arms rose of their own accord, hugging her tightly.

"You know it's okay," she said softly into his ear. "I'll always be here for you if you need it. That's what family is for." She pulled away and smiled at him, walking back inside while he stared after her in shock.

Nightwing sighed and turned to balcony ledge, leaning on it for a moment.

"Dick?" a voice asked hesitantly and he turned to see Speedy eyeing him cautiously. "Can I have a word?"

Nightwing nodded, seeing a black gloved hand reach out and shove Speedy slightly, propelling him onto the balcony and Aqualad closed the door. "What's up, Roy?"

Speedy trotted to his side and leaned on the balcony, peering over the edge. "I… um… wanted to say that I was sorry."

Nightwing's eyebrows hit his hairline. "What for?"

"The drugs, kissing Starfire, taking the money from the Titans accounts, being so pissed off at you for such a long time about you sticking me in rehab. Just sorry for being fucked up."

"Why didn't you just write me a letter like you did every one else?"

Speedy shrugged. "Scared I guess, that you wouldn't open it, or read it. I put you through so much shit… Aqualad kicked my butt into gear though… he's been a really good friend during this time. Plus, they said that those you hurt the most deserve a face to face apology."

Nightwing sighed. "Look, Roy, we all make mistakes and screw up royally. I'm not perfect, I screw up all the time, look at what I did to Starfire. You have to learn from them. Just know I'm here for you if you need it, so are the rest of the Titans."

Speedy nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So… are things okay between us?"

Nightwing frowned. "I think you and I need to sit down and have a chat about some things, especially the money issue… but we can do that back on Earth. And I think I would like to know why you kissed her…"

Speedy sighed. "They talked about it in those group therapy sessions. Always wanting something you can't have. I guess I envied you. Everything in your life was perfect while mine was shit… I just wanted a taste of perfection."

Nightwing gave a light snort and looked at his hands. "Taste of perfection. That's a good way of putting it."

"I'm really sorry, dude."

Nightwing nodded. "Apology accepted."

"And… thanks for doing what you did… sticking me in rehab and all… takes a true friend to be able to do that."

Relief surged through him. "You have _no_ idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

Speedy gave him a wiry smile. "I've apologised to just about every Titan for my behaviour. All bar you and Starfire… I owe her the biggest apology… with your permission, of course."

Nightwing nodded. "I think she'd appreciate it, although she's probably forgiven you anyway."

Speedy echoed his nod. "And I'm ready to be back on the team if you'll have me."

Nightwing fell silent. "I have to ask… Are you clean?"

Speedy nodded. "Last hit was the night you guys discovered me like that."

"And the next time you're feeling-"

"I'll remember I have an absolutely huge support network of friends just waiting to help me. And I expect that Aqualad will be watching me pretty closely for a while. Probably you too."

Nightwing patted Speedy on the back. "Good to have you back, Roy. Did you want to apologise to Starfire now?"

Speedy went red, leaning heavily on the balcony.

"It's probably best to get it over and done with," Nightwing advised, feeling charitable.

"Yeah…"

_Star, could I borrow you for a moment?_

It took a few moments before Starfire poked her head out the balcony door. "Yes?"

Nightwing gestured to her in a 'come here' motion. "Speedy would like to talk to you." He looked at Speedy. "Would you like me to go?"

Speedy shook his head.

Starfire crossed to his side and Nightwing placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Yes, Speedy?" Starfire asked curiously.

The redness of Speedy increased. "I… er… wanted to say I was sorry."

"For?" Starfire prompted, casting a confused glance at Nightwing.

"Kissing you. I should never have done that. I was… it was an invasion of your personal space, a betrayal of your trust and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Starfire frowned. "While I appreciate the sentiment, do you not think it would be better to offer the apologies to Nightwing?"

"He already did that, Star," Nightwing said softly.

"And you are the okay with this?"

"Uh-huh."

Starfire smiled. "Then I am too."

Speedy looked flabbergasted while Starfire giggled lightly. She turned to Nightwing. "I must go, was there anything else?"

He shook his head, laughing inwardly at the landed fish appearance of Speedy.

Starfire smiled at him, kissing his cheek again and floated back into the common room. _See you at training, d'anthe l'ani._

_Have fun, Star. _Nightwing placed his hands on his hips as he waited for Speedy to articulate his surprise.

"Why was she so agreeable?" he eventually managed to stutter.

"Kissing isn't a sign of affection for her, although she knows how much it means to us. For a Tamaranian, all you did was transfer knowledge. She was more concerned about my reaction than the actual kiss."

"Huh?"

"Roy, don't worry about it. She forgives you. Leave it at that. Now c'mon, I owe you a butt whooping on the game station. Cyborg and Herald did bring one over for us."

"I think Cyborg and Flash were playing."

"Bah," Nightwing scoffed, slapping Speedy on the back and dragging him toward the balcony door. "What kind of leader would I be if I didn't throw my weight around every now and then?"

TTTTT

"Look at all these cool clothes!" Bumblebee exclaimed, her eyes shining. "I never knew Tamaranians had so many cool styles! Why do you wear the same thing over and over if you have so much to choose from?"

Starfire frowned. "It is a royal uniform," she said. "It is a great honour to wear it. You can choose your own style if you like, or you can wear mine. The only thing I ask is that no matter which style you choose, you wear a gorget and the gloves."

"Pantha finds these clothes intriguing," the wrestler exclaimed as she rummaged through the clothes. "But I fear I will not find anything in my size."

"Pantha, with your permission," Starfire said, pointing at the man in the corner. "He will be able to fit you."

"Ooh, these are gorgeous," Kole exclaimed, holding up a small purple dress with gray trimmings and ankle high boots. "Where we try them on?"

Starfire pointed to the curtain change rooms in the corner.

"I want those boots!" Bumblebee exclaimed, eyeing the ankle boots.

"I claim these boots!" Jinx bellowed, holding up a pair of laced boots. "None of you can wear them!"

"I'm wearing a pleated skirt," Argent cried, carrying a bundle of clothing toward the change rooms.

"I've got the flowing skirt!" Batgirl yelled. "And these boots!"

"Star, all these shirts show stomach," Jinx complained, peering through the shirts.

"Yes," Starfire said with a blush. "It is considered very… sexy for a woman to display her stomach."

The girls paused for a moment, staring at Starfire before there was a general rush to the shirts.

"I am _not _fighting over who gets to wear what clothes," Raven said darkly from where she stood by Starfire's side.

Starfire smiled. "With your permission, Raven, I have already chosen an outfit for you."

Raven narrowed her eyes, while the other girls stilled.

Starfire gestured to the tailor cowering in the corner, and he immediately darted off out of the room and scurried back in carrying a bundle of clothes. On the top of it rested a small dual band of metal. Starfire took the band and cradled it in her hands while the other girls assembled to watch curiously as Raven examined the outfit.

"Now, see this I could wear," she said with a smile. "Very nice, Starfire."

"Oh, no fair!" Jinx exclaimed. "That is _so_ cool."

"Nice choice," Bumblebee said with a cheeky smile. "Beast Boy's gonna flip."

Starfire cleared her throat hesitantly and held out the dual band of metal. "Tamaranian weddings do not have 'maids of the bride' or the 'flower girls'. Nightwing and I will stand alone before Galfore. However, we do have a tradition that honours the bride's best friend. This is a _k'dona_, a ceremonial circlet of friendship and it is rarely bestowed. It would bring me great pleasure if you would wear it, Raven."

Raven gaped at her for a moment before she took the band from Starfire's hand. "I'd love to, Star."

Starfire beamed happily and threw her arms around Raven's neck, hugging her close.

TTTTT

Nightwing grunted as he hit the mat and Starfire sighed in exasperation. "Richard, you are not concentrating today."

"I don't think concentration has anything to do with it," he muttered as he picked himself up off the mat, reaching for the _soral_.

Starfire raised an eyebrow before she smiled. "You do not need to fear that you will harm me again."

He sighed, dropping his eyes to study the handle of the blade. "Yes… I do need fear that. I'm afraid every day that I will say or do something and you'll run from me again. I'm afraid of losing you- _oof_!"

His breath was expelled from his chest as Starfire suddenly dropped into a sweep and kicked his feet out from under him. She was straddling him in an instant, sitting on his stomach trapping his hands above his head by his wrists.

"Understand this," she said, her eyes glowing a furious green. "I do not want you to be any less than you are. You will get angry with me and I will get angry with you. We are not perfect Richard and we should not be expected to be. We are both emotional beings with a wide range of feelings, anger being one of them. There will be times when we will yell and scream at each other and say things that we do not mean. Our relationship cannot grow if we do not. But understand this, I will _never_ run from you again. While I may run from a fight, I will not run from _you_. Enough of this self pity, I have energy that I need to expel, as do you."

He regarded her quietly before he suddenly grinned and flipped them so he was on top, his hands on her wrists as he pinned her. "I have other ways of expelling unwanted energies."

The fury in the green eyes did not dim even though she returned his smile and he suddenly found her foot on his stomach and was forced away. He flipped in the air, planting his feet back on the ground and skidding backward several paces from the force of her blow while she rocked up onto her shoulders and threw her legs in the air. She reached for his discarded _soral_ before picking up her own and tossing one of them to him.

"If you can defeat me, I will give you a private screening of something special tonight," she said with a sultry smile. "And if I defeat you, you must wear a dress to your 'night of the bucks'."

Nightwing laughed and twirled his _soral_. "You're on."

She giggled gleefully as he charged her, and she leapt into the air, twirling her body over the top of his. He grinned, leaping up after her and snagged her foot, dragging her back toward him. He kicked her _soral_ from her grip and slammed her into the ground, sitting on her stomach as he placed the handle of his _soral_ against her throat.

"Yield?" he asked smugly, leaning over her.

"That was unfair," she pouted.

"Yield for me, baby," he murmured, dropping his head so that his mouth hovered over hers.

"I had wanted to display a larger appearance of resistance than that," she whispered in reply, her eyes half lidded.

"Yield," he whispered again, planting a small kiss on her lips.

"_Nau_," she murmured back, heaving and contorting her body at the same time. "Not today, _d'anthe l'ani_," she smirked as he flew away from her. "Today, I wish for you to work for it."

He smirked back at her. "Your wish is my command," he said and charged her once more.

She was a sly one today, using her dexterity and her flight to her best advantage, dodging and ducking his blows with ease. She wasn't as agile as he was but, boy, when she twisted her body at times all he wanted to do was throw down his weapon, admit defeat and take her against the wall. But that would mean wearing a dress and embarrassing himself in front of his friends, and there was no way he was doing that.

Nightwing was getting frustrated. She wasn't letting him go for the easy disarm today either, every time he tried she would flitter away from him, that smile on her face and he would have to work extra hard just to get in close combat with her again.

It was an elaborate game of cat and mouse, but he could never quite be sure who was chasing who. She was taunting him with her body, staying tantalizingly out of reach, moving so seductively but never allowing him a taste. And then she would suddenly shift, her body all over him, as she smashed the blade of her _soral_ against the handle of his, so close that he could feel the heat of her skin.

That dress was starting to look appealing. And by the smirk on her face, she knew exactly how riled up he was getting from this sexual _soral_ dance she was performing for him.

She backflipped on one hand, her feet kicking out at his head, but he was so interested in the view up her skirt he only just managed to dodge. She smirked at him, dropping straight into a sweep, using the long reach of the weapon to strike out at his feet.

This playful combat of theirs was getting him nowhere so he decided to change tactics. Instead of leaping away as he normally would, he leapt toward her, stomping on the handle of the _soral_ as he went. Her weapon span away and he tackled her.

He slammed her up against the wall so hard her breath escaped her in a rush, the handle of his weapon pressed against her collarbone. "Yield," he ground out.

She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, pressed her knees into his chest and squeezed.

He grunted in pain, shoving her harder, feeling his ribs creak in protest. "God, Star, are you trying to kill me today?" He lifted a hand from his weapon and buried it between her legs.

Starfire sucked in a startled gasp of breath, her head going thump against the wall as she threw it back and he used that movement to devour her neck. "Yield," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear. "Please, Star."

"I yield," she murmured, loosening her hold on his ribs, her fingers tightening on his shoulders.

"I want you," he whispered into her neck, flicking his weapon away as he ground himself against her and she moaned in response. "So bad it hurts."

"I am yours, Richard," she breathed, snapping off his belt before her hands snaked up the back of his shirt.

His head was buried in her neck, licking and nibbling at her ear while he pressed her to the wall, hearing her wonderful moans and purrs of pleasure when he heard a sound that didn't belong in the training room. A soft click of the door opening and closing. He paused and Starfire went stiff against him, her hands tight on his shoulders.

"This doesn't look like _soral_ training," a stoic voice said from the doorway. "I _really_ don't want to know if you tried to seduce the Tamaranians into submission."

Nightwing's head shot around, his arousal instantly dying and Starfire went bright red.

He swore viciously, cursing in as many languages as he knew while he and Starfire scrambled faster than they ever had before to pull themselves into a semblance of order.

"How the hell did you get in?" Nightwing snapped, thoroughly embarrassed. "We told the guards not to let anyone in."

"After the trouble I took to get them to let me in, I couldn't exactly turn around and dart back out." Batman still had his back to the couple but Nightwing could hear the humour in his voice. "Are you decent?"

"Come back in five minutes," Nightwing snapped.

"Five minutes?" Batman asked. "I thought you were trained for stamina? Or was the 'faster' crack pertaining to your sexual prowess?"

Nightwing snarled, snapping his belt around his waist again and checked on Starfire's state of dress, seeing her cheeks still flaming. "Are you _sure_ you want to turn this conversation into a battle of sexual prowess? Or should I refrain from mentioning a certain villain that you have trouble keeping your hands off?" He grunted, secretly glad that his father hadn't actually caught them doing anything that would prevent him from looking him in the eye. "We're decent. What are you doing here?"

Batman turned around, a barely concealed expression on his face, a cross between a grimace and a smirk. "I was interested in seeing their training facilities and Galfore asked me to remind Starfire not to be late."

Starfire sucked in a startled gasp. "Oh, I had forgotten," she said in a rush. "I must go, Richard."

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, silently cursing his ill fortune. "Good luck, I'll walk back to Galfore's chambers with Bruce."

"I shall contact you once I have finished," she called over her shoulder as she rushed for the door and Nightwing knew part of her rush was caused by the humiliation of being sprung. "_K'norfka_ Bruce," she said with an embarrassed smile as she passed him.

"So… this is a _soral_," Batman said, looking at the weapon on the floor.

"Uh-huh," Nightwing said with a grin as he picked up the two discarded _sorals_ on the floor and held one out. "Wanna have a go?"

That bland expression remained unchanged as Batman took the weapon from Nightwing and lifted it, studying its balance but Nightwing was sure he saw a slight tremble in Batman's arms.

"Well… no wonder," he muttered as he ran his finger along the blade. "Interesting design. Very much like the Earth halberd, only heavier. They don't do anything by halves, do they?"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, feeling smug. "Wanna learn some moves?"

Batman shuffled, no more than a slight waving of his cape but it was enough to catch Nightwing's attention and he knew that stance.

"What?" he asked, dread settling in his stomach.

"You're sure about this?"

Nightwing knew immediately what he was talking about and retrieved the _soral_ from Batman and carted both weapons back to the rack. "Yes."

"One hundred percent certain?"

"Yes."

"I have deep reservations about this, Dick."

Nightwing turned around to face his father. "I know that. I love her. I want to be with her."

"You didn't want that a few months ago. Even two weeks ago."

Nightwing sighed and studied his hands.

"Thing is," Batman said quietly. "I've watched you over the last few months, monitored your communications. Her culture is different, they commit for life, and even though you weren't married, Starfire was obviously still committed to you. I saw her trying. I didn't see that from you."

"I still wanted to be with her," Nightwing said softly. "All through that, every time I stopped, she was all I could think about. I could still see her in my future, but I couldn't see how to get her back in my present. There was just so much hurt there, on both sides."

Batman's tone was patient. "I'm concerned that you're rushing into marriage because you're so thankful that you have her back. Because you want her to come back to Earth straight away."

Nightwing froze, his mind suddenly numb.

"You hadn't even thought of that, had you?"

"I…"

"I'm not doubting that you love her, Dick," Batman continued in that infuriatingly tolerant tone. "I just think you need more time to work through things. You're still very young."

He had to kick-start his brain, just to get an answer out to his father. "Yes, I want her to come back to Earth, but that had nothing to do with it. I already offered to stay on Tamaran if that's what she wanted. Yes, it probably is a little rushed. And I thought you'd gotten over the whole age thing. Starfire-"

Batman sighed. "Dick, she's not too young. It's her culture to marry young. I can see that, especially after talking to Galfore and Fyria. She has a good role model on what marriage is supposed to be like. _You're_ the one I'm worried about."

"I _want_ to marry her, Bruce, and _my_ parents were good role models too! I _do_ remember how they used to be around each other. Star and I will have all the time in the world to talk and fix things once we're married. And we can do it on Earth where we can be ourselves and not have to worry about a war and the _A'ninl_ and keeping up appearances." He tapped his _e'ara_. "They joined us for a reason. We have something special. All couples fight, we… just have bigger ones that's all."

"Not all couples run away from each other, don't speak for months and then suddenly decide to get married."

He tried to salvage something at least. "Doesn't matter anyway, Galfore's orders."

Batman pursed his lips. "Dick, you know as well as I do, one word of protest from you and Starfire would move mountains to ensure you have the time you need to be ready for marriage. She was ready to defy Galfore for you. Do you even know _why_ Galfore pushed for an quick wedding?"

Nightwing frowned. "No, I don't. But I do know him well enough to know that he never does anything without reason. And he always tries to do what's best for Starfire. He knows the culture better than we do. Perhaps there is something else going on that he knows and we don't."

"Does Starfire know why?"

Nightwing chewed his lip. "I think she could guess if she thought about it. I'm not sure she wants to think about it."

Batman fell silent, contemplating and Nightwing continued to study his hands.

"And that Master?"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, feeling protective. Batman had _no_ right to judge her. "Was the same one she thought she killed when she was fourteen. I don't blame her in the slightest."

"Why do you feel that is okay?" Batman asked blandly.

"Because I only know some of what he did to her and _I_ wanted to kill him."

"Did he rape her?"

Nightwing swallowed heavily, silently cursing his father for being so emotionless about it. How could he ask a question like that with such a dead voice and sound so uncaring? Why couldn't the knowledge that Starfire had been raped affect his father even half as much as it affected him? "Would it make a difference?" he snapped, struggling to keep the heartbreak out of his voice. "Would her being raped make it _excusable_ in your eyes?"

Batman remained unmoved. "Did you know?"

Nightwing turned away from his father, his shoulders slumped. "On some level, yeah I think I did. It wasn't as big of a shock as I thought it should've been. She left _so_ much out, you know? So many holes in what she told me about the Citadel. It hurts to know that she lied about it, but I do understand why she felt she had to. But what kills me is that I can't do anything about it. I can't make it better, there's nothing I can do to change what happened, all I can do is show her that it doesn't change anything between us, cause that's what she was so afraid of. I can't even kill the bastard cause she's already done that."

Batman grunted.

"Bruce, she's Tamaranian. Her sister just died by her father's hand. He tried to kill me, you, Galfore and her. Everything she had worked so hard for was unraveling-"

"Don't you dare try and tell me she didn't know what she was doing," Batman snapped.

Nightwing shook his head. "She knew. She warned him. One hit, that's all it takes and she can kill them. There wouldn't have been any pain… well… minimal pain. And that death probably saved thousands, possibly millions."

"That doesn't make it okay," Batman replied, emotionless.

Nightwing was getting angry and he had to struggle not to yell. "We're on Tamaran. Are you going to interrogate Galfore too? Who are we to question their culture?"

"I'm not questioning their culture. I'm questioning Starfire's state of mind. I need to know if it's a possibility that she will kill again when she's on Earth."

"No," Nightwing said adamantly.

Nightwing saw Batman's eyes narrow. "You're sure?"

"Yes… look, she sat on the secret of how to defeat the Citadel for years because she didn't want to be responsible for the possible destruction of an entire race. She made the _A'ninl_ and the rest of the Vegan System promise not to simply wipe them out when they were defenseless, despite what they had done to her. Would it have made you feel better if she'd simply ordered his execution? That… _thing_… was a monster-"

"That doesn't give her the right to be judge, jury and executioner," Batman snapped , his cape swishing as he moved.

Nightwing snarled. "On Tamaran, it does. She is And'r, it's within her rights. But it won't happen on Earth."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I trust her."

Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I could understand when she killed those others under the influence of those drugs. It really wasn't her and she had no control. This one she killed under her own free will. And so easily. That makes her dangerous."

"Are you going to judge me too?" Nightwing snapped. "That birdarang I threw at Myand'r landed in his _neck_. He wasn't going to live long after that."

"Ultimately, Galfore killed Myand'r."

"Holy fucking double standards, Batman," Nightwing snarled, his fists clenched in anger.

Batman snorted. "What happens next time she goes rogue? They have no kryptonite, you said that yourself. She's powerful, Dick, she's dangerous and unstable emotionally. I bet even Superman would have trouble-"

"I _can _defeat her," Nightwing said with certainty. "Even if she goes rogue, which she _won't_. I know how."

"And if you can't?"

"Then you'll have to kill me before I let you kill her," Nightwing snapped.

Batman paused. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I still don't think you understand the gravity of this situation-"

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Dad, there isn't a thing you can do or say that will stop me from marrying Starfire. She's my family. Deal with it." He strode toward the door, still feeling angry.

"I can refuse to sanction the wedding."

Nightwing didn't stop, refused show his father how much those words hurt him. Refused to stoop to his father's level. But he also did something he never thought he'd do. For the second time in so few days, he turned away, didn't take the bait. He knew if he yelled and gave in to the anger, his father would throw it back in his face.

He strode back toward Galfore's chambers as quickly as possible, knowing he'd broken two promises to Starfire by arguing with his father and going somewhere alone, but thankfully he was not accosted on his way back. He found Fyria and Alfred in the kitchen on his return and ground out something to the effect that he was in Starfire's room and didn't want to be bothered, before he locked himself in there.

He looked for something to demolish to rid himself of his anger and finally resorted to kicking the wall before flopping into bed.

He lay there, staring up at the ceiling for God knows how long, muttering to himself and thinking evil and nasty thoughts about his father. How dare he threaten not to sanction the wedding! And to insinuate that Starfire couldn't be trusted because she killed that Master. Batman didn't have any idea what that monster had done to Starfire. How much pain she'd gone through because of him.

His father still didn't trust his judgment, still didn't believe that he wasn't some dumb little kid that couldn't make his own decisions, make his own mistakes and try his hardest to fix them and live his own life.

He _wanted_ to marry Starfire. He'd dreamed of that moment for ages. Yes, it was hasty. Yes, he wanted her to return to Earth but he'd been prepared to give it all up and make Tamaran his home if that's what she wanted. But that didn't mean that they couldn't make this relationship work. He loved her and she loved him and he wanted them to be together. They were joined. Why couldn't his father see that? Why did he have to fight against them every step of the way?

And why did he have to be so damn paranoid that _everyone _was a potential villain? Why did everyone have to have that weakness Batman could exploit, and if they didn't they were _dangerous_?

_Richard?_ Starfire called, breaking through his cycle of anger and he glanced at the clock, surprised to see an hour had passed. _I have finished, I am on my way back to Galfore's chambers, did you-_

He grunted at her, still feeling far to angry and definitely didn't want to take it out on her. _I need to be alone._

_Did something occur?_ she asked hesitantly.

_Yeah_. He cringed, waiting for the questions.

She was silent in his mind for a moment. _I shall spend some time with our friends. Call for me when you are feeling more sociable._

He blinked in surprise. _Thanks, Star. I appreciate it._

TTTTT

Starfire fought not to sigh as she closed down the link between her and Nightwing. He was troubled and Starfire almost knew for certain it had to do with whatever Batman had wanted to discuss. Best not to ask, she decided.

"Kori?" Fyria called, and Starfire turned to see her approaching with escorting guards following her surreptitiously.

"Greeting, Fyria," she called happily. "I believed Galfore was going to be escorting me."

"I was hoping to talk to you," she said.

Starfire nodded. "I am going to visit the Titans, Nightwing seems to be in an ill mood at present. Will you walk with me?"

"He did seem very angry earlier," Fyria said with a nod, falling into step beside Starfire.

Starfire noted the worried expression. "What troubles you, _mycahe l'ani_?"

"Do you know _Gutaka ov re K'nydock?_"

Starfire frowned. "The flight of the wind? It is not an expression I have heard before. It does sound very interesting, will you teach me?"_  
_

Fyria swallowed. "I thought so. It is not something that can be taught, dear one, it is something instinctual. I do not need to teach you, you already know."

"I do?"

"The dance you performed on the air this morning is _Gutaka ov re K'nydock._"

"It was?" Starfire asked, surprised. "But that is such a simple thing. I fly like that all the time on Earth. Indeed, Nightwing is full of the fun as I often crash into objects when I close my eyes like that."

"Truly?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

Fyria looked at the floor as they walked and rubbed her belly. "It is a very special flight, most Tamaranians cannot perform it. I have _never _seen it danced before. I am... worried."

Starfire frowned, concerned. "Why?"

"When did you start flying like that?"

Starfire rubbed her forehead in though. "I am uncertain. I have always flown like that." She even used to fly like that in the Citadel, but she couldn't tell Fyria. It was something she did not like to discuss.

"I see."

"Fyria, what is this about?"

"I am beginning to realise just how much the Psions changed you, _dalarhe l'ani_."

Starfire sucked in a gasp and she stopped walking. "What?"

"The star bolts, the _Gutaka ov re K'nydock, _the fact that you can couple with your chosen _in flight_."

Starfire's jaw dropped, her cheeks flushing as she realised Nightwing must have said something. "But it is something all Tamaranians can do."

Fyria faced her. "No, Kori, it is not. Some might be able to float for a short while, but I got the impression from Nightwing that you are able to do much more. I felt the power you released on your cliff top... I felt the energy right in my heart." Fear flashed in Fyria's eyes for a moment.

Starfire's eyes widened. She turned away, hurt. "All I have ever wanted was to be normal."

Fyria wrapped her arms around Starfire. "Oh, Kori."

She fought not to cry. "I should not keep my friends waiting," she said, pulling away. "I will see you for dinner."

TTTTT

Starfire sat on the balcony edge, leaning into Cyborg's chest as his large arm encircled her waist. Batgirl snuggled into his other side and Cyborg had a strange, smug-like look on his face. Beast Boy sat on the other side of Starfire, cradling one of her hands in his own, while Raven snuggled into his side as the five of them watched the purple sunset.

"The sunsets here are so much prettier than the ones on Earth," Batgirl commented. "I can see why most Tamaranians wear purple, to see it in the sky like that… beautiful."

"I miss the Earth sunsets," Starfire said softly. "We do not get to have so many clouds in the sky, they always seem to make the sunsets multicoloured. And watch it settle into the ocean… we do not have oceans on Tamaran. I miss that view."

Beast Boy squeezed her hand. "S'okay Star, you'll be coming home soon, you can watch all the sunsets you want."

"We having a couples snugglefest out here?" Kid Flash asked and Starfire turned her head to see him strolling onto the balcony with his arm around Jinx's waist. "Can we crash?"

"Pull up a bit of balcony," Cyborg said with a smile.

"Where's the boss?" he asked as he and Jinx settled down on the other side of Raven.

"Busy," Starfire said, leaning back into Cyborg.

"All the better for me," Cyborg said, squeezing her. "I get my thing on with two girls then."

Both Starfire and Batgirl whacked him in the chest simultaneously, double clunks against his armor and he chuckled.

"What a nice sunset," Jinx exclaimed, snuggling into Kid Flash's side.

"We've already talked about that," Raven muttered. "It's pretty, has interesting colours and Starfire misses the ones from home. Up to date now?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Spoilsport."

"All right, both of you, get your hands off my girl," a voicemsaid , and Starfire turned her head in time to see Nightwing drop down on to the balcony, grappling hook in hand.

Starfire lifted her head off Cyborg's chest, beaming at Nightwing happily.

"Hi boss," Kid Flash piped as they all shuffled over to allow him room to sit beside Starfire.

Nightwing swung one leg over the balcony edge, facing Starfire as he straddled the edge, dragging her toward him. _Thank you, Star. I really needed that._

"I really don't wanna look at your butt, dude," Beast Boy instantly complained.

"Then don't perv," Nightwing said before attaching his lips to Starfire's.

There was a collective groan from the other boys and Starfire sensed the rolling of many eyes as she leaned into Nightwing's embrace.

TTTTT

"Hey, Star?" Dick called as he lay on her bed in his boxers waiting for her to finish in the bathroom.

"Yes, Richard?"

"I've been thinking. Bruce said something today and I was just wondering about your opinion."

"Yes?" she asked, stepping from the bathroom. "Is this about why you wished to be alone?"

All coherent thought escaped his brain as he gaped at her, blood rushing to his nether regions.

He'd seen them before, been surprised to find them hidden away in the closet, but nothing could have prepared him for actually seeing her wearing them. Black lace hugged her orange skin, his blue Nightwing insignia splashed across her ample breasts, that tiny little lace thong curving over her hips barely hiding the temptation beneath.

She smiled for him and twirled in the air, and he swallowed as he tried to stop himself from drooling.

"Oh god."

"You like it, yes?"

"Oh yes, very much… but you know where would look better?"

She cocked her head at him, drifting closer to the bed and he crawled to the edge to kneel before her, his hands going to her rump to drag her closer. "Where?"

"Crumpled on the floor beside the bed."

She giggled and whacked him lightly before pushing him back on the bed and straddled him.

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

_The k'dona is **Katergator's** idea.  
_

_Next chapter: Something that you will not be expecting. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"So… are you nervous yet?" Beast Boy called.

Dick sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Nope."

"… Now?"

"No."

"… What about now?"

"God, Beast Boy, give it a rest would you?"

"Seriously, the little dude's gotta point," Cyborg included from beyond the closed door to the bedroom Dick was currently trying to get ready in. "Why aren't you nervous?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy complained instantly. "I'm not little."

"You're the shortest of the guys, grass stain, even if you're taller than Raven… Face it. Yer little."

"Am not! What about the twins?"

"The twins are still kids."

"Um… Jehrico?"

"Nope, he just sits down a lot."

"Er… ahh, so what? It's not the size of the package that counts it's how you use-"

"I'm _not_ going into a package size comparison with you, BB. And I really don't wanna know."

"Guys," Dick called loudly, still lying on the bed, his hands over his face. "Cut it out… it's the most important day of my life and you two are bickering over package size."

"Duuuuuuude," Beast Boy complained as his fist thumped on the door. "Do we really have to wear these ceremonial outfits? I feel like I'm wearing a skirt."

"Yes, you have to wear it," Dick called, glad the pair of them were still on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, well, it looks like a nice shirt, tucked into a belt with a loin cloth attached."

"Don't tell that to Galfore, he wears one. Just do it for Starfire," Dick called. "This is what she wants."

"Least it's purple, and I get to wear pants too. Not like Cyborg who just got a loin cloth and a belt."

"Hey!" Cyborg complained. "I _like_ this. It's very macho! Besides, I got a gorget too, just like the lot of you. BB! Don't you flap that thing at me!"

"It's a loin cloth! And a butt flap!"

"Do _not_ wiggle your butt at me!"

"It's called a _bryna_!" Dick bellowed, punching his fist into the bed and trying not to let his temper get the better of him.

"What is?" Beast Boy asked.

"The square, rectangular or triangular piece of material that hangs from the belt in front. The Tamaranians call it a _bryna_ and it's a great honour to wear one! Now, quit complaining!"

"Are you even ready in there yet, man?" Cyborg asked. "We wanna get a look at this thing you're supposed to be wearing."

Dick glanced across the room where the outfit he was supposed to be getting dressed into still hung on its hanger. He'd only pulled the black pants and black boots on so far.

"Yeah," Beast Boy called. "What's taking you so long? Are you jerking off in there or something? Can't you wait til tonight?"

"BEAST BOY!" Dick bellowed indignantly, while he heard Cyborg's laughter.

"Not a bad idea though. BB, it might help him relax."

Dick groaned and placed a pillow over his head. He _had _been relaxed until these two had started with the nagging and the teasing.

"Do you want us to go and ask Starfire to 'lend a hand'?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Are you picking on Dick?" a third voice asked and Dick recognised Kid Flash.

"Wally, if you start, I am so going to kick your ass," he called through the door.

"Relax," Kid Flash called. "Just letting you know all the Titans are ready and assembled and waiting on you. The girls look smashing in those outfits Starfire provided them with. Drool worthy. That tank top and short skirt, and those lace up thigh high boots, Jinxy looks _hot_! How come they get to wear different things and we don't?"

Dick sighed. "Star gave the girls a choice of clothing, they mixed and matched to suit their tastes."

"Hey, how come you two get to wear flappy things? Where's mine?"

"They're called _brynas_," Beast Boy claimed importantly. "And it's a great honour to wear one."

There was a thump followed by a yelp and Dick found himself hoping that someone had cuffed the changeling and wished it could have been him.

"What do you want us to do?" Kid Flash called.

"Just… um… hang around for a bit. I'll be out soon. Have the couples claimed each other like I told you all to?"

"The hickey thing? Yeah, all done."

"Duuuuuude, sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed and Dick guessed he was examining the wound on Kid Flash's neck. "Jinx is feisty!"

"Get your hands off my neck, you don't see me grabbing you like that!"

"Ahem."

There was instant silence on the other side of the door.

"We'll, er, go and wait with the other Titans," Beast Boy said eventually and Dick heard the telltale signs of scurrying.

There was a soft knock. "Dick, can I come in?"

Dick sighed and removed the pillow from his face, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, sure."

"It sounded as though you needed rescuing," Batman said softly as he closed the door behind him and pulled his cowl off.

"Thanks," he replied as he sat up. "I see Star didn't manage to get you in Tamaranian gear."

"She didn't ask," Bruce said with a thin smile. "I would have if she'd asked."

Dick was surprised at that. "She didn't?"

"Fyria tried, but Starfire said that I could wear whatever I wanted."

Dick gave a small smile, feeling all warm inside.

"Alfred and Herald made a quick return to Earth to gather those items you requested. I've given those things you wanted for Starfire to Raven and Alfred has set the chamber you two will be using tonight like you asked."

Dick nodded. "And the rings?"

"I've got them."

"Thanks."

"Do Tamaranians exchange rings?"

"No, they don't. But Galfore is adding a section to allow us to exchange them. Hell, I probably won't even get to kiss her until after the ceremony."

Bruce grunted lightly before arching an eyebrow. "Why are there two bands around your arm? I thought you only had one?"

"The bottom one is Starfire's," Dick said with a glance at the _e'aras_. "She left it remember? I put it there for safe keeping."

"So, why haven't you given it back?"

"Cause I can't get damn thing off." Seeing his fathers confused look, Dick continued. "_E'aras_ bind to one person. No one else is usually able to activate them. But, because of the _a'tiyk valm_, Star's _e'ara_ recognises me enough to allow me to touch it, just not access it without her around. I can't remove it until Star does."

Bruce went quiet. "I've spoken to Galfore about how quick this wedding is."

Dick dropped his eyes. "And?"

Bruce sighed. "I'm still not happy about this, but I do understand where he is coming from, why he pushed for the quick marriage. Marriages of diplomacy do not require love to make them work and Starfire was willing to go through one of those to protect her people. I just don't like this feeling that you're being railroaded into marriage. Dick, are you totally sure?"

"Dad-" he began in exasperation.

"I'm trying to protect you."

Dick sighed. "I know. I don't need protecting, really I don't. I am sure about this, I've never been more sure of anything. I love Starfire, I want to be with her, and I wish you could be happy for us."

An uneasy silence followed.

"Shouldn't you be dressed already?"

Dick glanced across at the outfit again. Black sleeveless shirt, golden gloves, gorget and belt, and a black Tamaranian _bryna_ with golden edgings. And what amazed him was the golden Nightwing insignia Starfire had embroidered delicately into the shirt, the small emblem above his heart, in the same place his 'R' symbol used to sit.

Bruce let out a long whistle.

"Star made that," Dick said quietly, still gazing at it in awe.

"That must have taken months."

Dick nodded. "She made it even though she didn't know if I was coming for her or not."

Bruce gave a small nod. "She had faith in you, Dick. Gold? I haven't seen them wear gold before."

"Special occasions like weddings. Diplomatic marriages don't count apparently."

"Why haven't you put it on?"

"I'm not worthy," he said with a small smile.

Bruce shook his head with a roll of his eyes and pulled the shirt from the hanger. "On your feet, mister."

Dick rolled his eyes and placed his arms through the armholes as his father held the shirt out to him, before maneuvering it carefully over his head.

"You know I'm proud of you, don't you?"

Dick froze, his head still trapped beneath the shirt, his arms sticking ungainly up in the air. He yanked the shirt down and stared at his father in surprise, sure he hadn't heard him correctly. "What?"

His father smoothed the shirt down over his shoulders, before he turned and reached for the belt and the _bryna_. "I'm not one to repeat myself, Dick," he said dryly as he snapped the belt around Dick's waist and Dick straightened out the _bryna_ so it sat correctly. "I thought she had too much hold over you," Bruce said quietly. "But after seeing you battle Myand'r… you have a hold over each other and that can be very dangerous. But in you and Starfire… it also makes you both stronger."

The golden openhanded gloves and gorget came next. "Mask?" Bruce asked, looking around.

"No," Dick replied quietly.

Bruce turned to him, his eyebrows raised.

"It's my wedding day, Dad. She needs to see my eyes, and I need to show them to her. Besides, we're on Tamaran, they have no clue where Earth is and I trust the Titans. Who's going to blab? The Tamaranians don't know my real name and only some of the Titans know me as Dick."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and he placed his hands on Dick's shoulders, looking down at him. "I'm going to give you the same advice my father gave me, baring in mind that I was nine when he told me this. Love will only take you so far. There has to be friendship, mutual respect and a willingness to make sacrifices for the other person, and I _can_ see that in both you and Starfire. Just keep it and you'll both be fine. You were a brat of a kid, but you've grown into a good man, Dick, and I am proud of you." He gave Dick a sharp pat on the shoulder, pulled his cowl back on and was gone before Dick could even react.

He blinked at the closed door for a moment, wondering if that really happened. "Wow," he breathed to himself. "Never would have thought…"

He shook his head and turned to the mirror, running his fingers lightly over the emblem on his chest. He had to admit, he looked good, although he wondered what other Tamaranians would think seeing him in something so strikingly similar to the And'r armor, without the gray sections and with his own crest.

And then there was his new Tamaranian name.

He said the name aloud, tasting the word, amazed at how easily it rolled off his tongue. Fyria had been startled when she first heard it. Galfore had studied him thoughtfully and nodded his acceptance, declaring it a fitting name. Not that he told the Titans yet. There were some things that needed to be kept a secret.

Concentrating on the mirror again, he checked his hair, making sure he hadn't squashed it while he'd been flaking out on the bed trying to ignore his friends and their insinuations. He glanced over at the small bench by the door. There was just one thing missing from this ensemble he was wearing and that was the golden facial crown. He walked over to the bench and picked it up, cradling it in his hands for a moment.

_Richard?_

He grinned broadly, he hadn't expected to hear from her until the ceremony. _Hi, Star. How's it all going? Are you being smothered too?_

_I have locked myself in the bathroom for a moment. _

He chuckled into her mind and went and sat on the bed again, still cradling that crown. _I locked myself in the bedroom. Cyborg and Beast Boy have been yelling crude things through the door. And Bruce was actually being parental and helped me dress. I missed you last night, did you have fun with the girls?_

_Oh, yes, it was most enjoyable. We did the 'girl bonding' and the painting of nails and gossiping about boys, I have missed that. Fyria found it quite enjoyable. You?_

_Er… you really don't wanna know. Let's just say, I'm never going to look at Beast Boy and ketchup in the same way. So what's up?_

_I wish to thank you, they are truly glorious._

He smiled, his head ducking in embarrassment even though there was no one there to see him. _They were my mothers._

There was a flabbergasted silence in his mind for a moment. _I cannot accept them! If they are a keepsake from- _

_She left them to me to give to my bride on my wedding day. She wore them at hers, as did her mother. They've been in my family for generations. She would've wanted you to have them._

_But-_

_They're for you, Star. She would have loved you. Please?_

There was a timid silence in his mind.

_Just think of it this way, you'll only be borrowing them for a while. I would like to pass them on to our children eventually. _

_I would be honoured._

_Good, _he sent in reply. _I think they'll look wonderful on you anyway. Um… Star?_

_Yes, Richard?_

_Do I really have to wear a crown?_ he asked, trying to keep his mind voice from whining.

_Yes, d'anthe l'ani. _

_But I won't be royalty until I marry you._

She gave him the mental equivalent of a sigh. _Richard, do you recall that document you signed yesterday? The one in Tamaranian? That was a document proclaiming your royal status. _

_Star-_

_It is done, Richard. Oh, my e'ara, I require it returned please. I forgot to get it back from you yesterday._

_Sure you forgot, _he sent with a smile, placing the crown on the bed beside him. _I remember Fyria actually reminding you to get it yesterday._

She giggled into his mind. _I… er… _

_Sly minx, _Dick sent playfully. _You just wanted to see me before the ceremony didn't you?_ _Just one problem._

_What is that?_

He chuckled. _I can't get it off._

She laughed into his mind. _One moment._ There was silence in his mind before she gave him an exasperated sigh. _Raven still claims you are not permitted to see me before the ceremony, so she will come and shield me from your sight so that I can remove the e'ara from your arm. Are you decent?_

_And if, perhaps, I wasn't? If, say, I was lying on the bed, naked, would you stay? Beast Boy did mention fetching you to 'lend a hand' and help me relax._

The laughter in his mind warmed him like sunshine. _I would most likely be forced to do the jumping of you and I believe that would scare Raven. And ruin the hair that Fyria has spent ages preparing._

_Fine_, he huffed. _I'm decent._

_We shall be there shortly._

Within moments, a raven shrieked its way into existence in the middle of the room; Raven warily poking her head through, her eyes glowing brightly. Spotting him, she stepped through and smirked, her raven still arching behind her. "Well, don't you scrub up nicely."

Dick's jaw dropped as he stood from the bed to greet her. "Raven," he said in wonder. "You look gorgeous. Beast Boy's going to have a fit."

Raven ducked her head and blushed. "You don't think it shows too much leg?" she asked hesitantly, twirling for him.

Dick narrowed his eyes as he studied her. She wore little make up, nothing more than a slight pinking of her lips, a faint shadowing at her eyes, but then he'd always thought she hadn't needed it. Around her neck was the ever-present locket that Beast Boy had given her for Christmas.

But it was her clothes that grabbed his attention. She wore a sleeveless skintight purple shirt and a wide gray 'v' shaped belt on her hips. Falling from the belt like two great purple ribbons, one at the front, the other at the back was the female version of the _bryna_, edged in gray and falling to her ankles, exposing the side of her gray skinned leg all the way up to the belt. As she twirled for him, those ribbons flowing like silk on the wind, but somehow never revealing what lay beneath, much to his relief. Sandals adorned her feet, the laces crisscrossing around her legs to her knees. Two thin metal bands were clamped around her upper arm. "Depends, are you asking me as a guy? Or as a brother?"

"Would the answers be different?"

"Definitely. The brother in me is demanding that you put on more clothes, the guy in me is wondering why I'm getting married today."

She rolled her eyes, looking pleased. "Flirt."

"What's that on your arm?"

Raven glanced at the double band clamped on her arm and blushed. "Star gave those to me. It's the _k'dona_, the ceremonial circlet of friendship and its not bestowed often. She doesn't get to have bridesmaids, but Tamaranians do have a tradition that honours the bride's best friend. The _k'dona_ show other Tamaranians that's me, much like the _brynas_ on Gar and Cyborg."

He grinned at her. "I'm getting married today, Rae."

She actually smiled in return, her whole face softening. "I know."

"Do I get a good luck hug?"

An eyebrow arched and she shrugged, stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He grinned, picked her up and spun her around. "I'm getting married today!" he cried happily while Raven laughed at him. He put her down, still grinning madly and Raven patted his shoulder before she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm happy for you, Dick," she said, moving away.

"Speaking of getting married, where's Star?"

"Waiting until I have you sufficiently blindfolded."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She waggled a finger at him. "Not allowed to see the bride before the ceremony and I don't trust you not to peek, so-" His vision suddenly disappeared behind a band of power. "No touching either," she continued and he felt her powers clamp around her wrists, pressing them to his legs.

"Raven!" he snapped as he struggled against her power. "That's not fair."

A sudden soft, lighthearted giggle. "Richard."

"Starfire," he breathed, becoming perfectly still, twisting his head as he heard a light rustling of material cross the room toward him.

"Oh, Richard, you look glorious." Soft hands touched his chest, running over his shirt lightly until they reached his neck, where they tugged at the gorget. "You still have trouble with that," she said laughingly as her fingers traveled down his arm to where the _e'aras_ nestled together. "It seems a shame to break them up," she whispered as he heard a softly click and the comforting weight of her _e'ara_ was gone from his arm, followed by a snap as it was clamped around her arm.

He expected her to go, resigned himself to her leaving, but her hands traveled back up his arm, splaying themselves on his chest for a moment and he felt the heat of her body so close to his. Her lips brushed his lightly and were gone before he could react. Her warmth moving away from him only to return and the cold metal of the crown pressed against his face, her fingers tracing his cheeks.

"Raven, please," he begged, struggling again, wanting to touch her, needing to touch her. "Let me go."

"You shall see me soon," Starfire promised in a whisper before she was gone and he wondered if he should ever tell her how much the feathery touch of her fingers against his chest when he couldn't see her and his hands were bound excited him.

His sight returned and he was freed from Raven's powers just in time to see the half demon disappear back into her raven, smirking over her shoulder.

One last glance in the mirror and he straightened his shoulders and opened the door.

"Finally," Beast Boy blurted, his head swinging around to face the door instantly. "About t- woah! You look good!" He frowned suddenly. "Why do I smell Raven?"

Dick felt a smirk creeping onto his face, and with a quick glance to see that his father wasn't in hearing distance he drawled, "You guys did say I should 'relax'. And since apparently its bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony, Raven offered her 'assistance'."

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide, his jaw dropped and he looked as though he was going to faint.

"I'm kidding," Dick said, suddenly worried as the changeling went pasty. "Star forgot to pick up her _e'ara_ from me yesterday, and since I couldn't actually remove it, Raven had to come and blindfold me so Star could. God, Gar, she's like my sister."

Beast Boy let out a puff of breath, sagging against the closest sofa for a moment before he leapt to his feet and whacked Dick's arm. "You dick!" he exclaimed with a grin. "I guess I deserved that, right?"

Dick nodded, glancing over at the other side of the room where the Titans congregated. "Let's go round up the others and go, don't want to be late."

"Dick," Cyborg said softly. "Mask?"

Dick shook his head with a small smile.

The Titan Network dipped into silence and turned to face him as he approached, all wearing various Tamaranian ceremonial garments.

Wally let out a long whistle as he approached and Dick was surprised to see that he too had removed his mask. As had Herald and Speedy, but Dick only knew Speedy's true name. Pantha had decided to leave hers on and the rest of the Titans were maskless normally. "Boss, you look _good_."

Dick looked around, wondering where Batgirl was and he arched a questioning eyebrow at Cyborg.

"Babs is playing look out," Cyborg said quietly. "She'll let us know when Starfire's about to leave."

Dick nodded, looking back out over the sea of attentive Titans. "Um…" he began hesitantly, casting a glance at Alfred and Batman standing quietly to the side. "I know this is really short notice and on the back of a funeral to boot, but it really means a lot to Starfire and me that you could all be here for this."

"Boss," Wally said curiously. "Why is it so quick?"

Dick gave him a smile. "Because we wanted to. And cause Fyria won't let Starfire go home unmarried. Plus the four moons are full tonight, something that only happens once every eight weeks and I don't think Starfire wants to wait another eight weeks before she can come home. And before you ask," he continued, stalling the question he could see leaping from Wally's lips. "Full moon is traditional for Royal weddings."

"And Jewel?" Jinx asked tartly, her arms folded on her chest, a frown marring her features.

"Jinxy," Wally said immediately. "We talked about this."

"No, you lot talked at us girls about it," Jinx snapped, while Argent, Kole, Bumblebee and Pantha nodded in agreement. "We listened. Now, I want to hear what _he_ has to say."

Dick felt his eye twitching. "I love Starfire and I always will. Starfire knows this. I never betrayed her with Jewel, despite what you think. Starfire knows this too, because I showed her." He paused wondering how he could explain it properly, without letting too much information go. Glancing at his _e'ara_ he realised he had the perfect thing and tapped it. "This is an _e'ara_. It's designed to replay memories. We sat down and I showed her exactly what happened between Jewel and me when we were alone, which wasn't often and she's comfortable with it. Anything else?"

Jinx narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Good. Now, a few things that you need to know. First one, no touching Starfire, or myself tonight in front of the guards. They have a really annoying rule that no offworlders can touch royalty. Doesn't matter if Starfire touches you and I'm pretty sure she will be doing a lot of that. Second, please remember to call Starfire by her Tamaranian name, which is Koriand'r. And, after the ceremony, there will be a new Tamaranian name for you to call me. You _must_ call us those names when around other Tamaranians, because they _will_ become offended if you don't. Got it?"

There was a lot of nodding and a few worried faces.

"Third, you must call Galfore, Grand Ruler when speaking with him, and any of the Tamaranians wearing different coloured armors, not the purple ones like you are, their names must be accompanied by _A'ninl_, unless they give you permission to do otherwise. Fist to the heart is a greeting. I know you really haven't had a lot of contact with the other Tamaranians, but please just watch yourselves this evening. Most of them are not like Starfire at all. Um, what else?" He looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy for assistance.

"Food?" Beast Boy said helpfully.

Dick grinned. "You probably won't want to eat Tamaranian food. Alfred has prepared a small banquet for you lot. For the couples, watch what affection you display, hugs and touching is fine but kissing is not a sign of affection and they don't understand it. So, please, no making out in public."

"Says the guy that will be," Wally snorted.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Kissing is not a sign of affection," he repeated. "I won't even get to kiss her until we're alone, a long time after the celebrations are over. Also, Star and I will not be using the word 'love' in our vows. To express your love for someone or something is a great sign of weakness, so watch what you say. Now, what else. Oh, yes…" He rubbed his temples, careful not to dislodge the crown. "There is a possibility that this ceremony is going to be interrupted at some stage. Try not to react. Star and I will deal with it."

Cyborg and Beast Boy raised their eyebrows at him and he just shook his head. "Do you have any questions?"

The door to the Titans rooms banged loudly before Galfore walked through.

Dick was suddenly hit by a wave of jumbled emotions, a mixture of nerves, excitement, fear and longing. He had to force himself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly as Galfore strode up to him.

"Are you prepared, Nightwing of Earth?"

Dick felt his hand shake slightly so he clenched it into a fist and straightened his shoulders. "I am ready."

Galfore gave him a smile. "It does not seem that long ago when I asked that of you in the _xhandal_."

Dick nodded in agreement.

Galfore placed his hand on Dick's shoulder and gave him the once over. "Your _e'ara_ is the wrong metal," he said quietly, reaching into his belt. "Present it please."

Dick arched an eyebrow, extending his arm to Galfore.

"It must come off."

Without question, Dick pressed the materializing button to disengage the _e'ara_, holding it out in the palm of his hand, watching as it morphed into its natural disc shape.

Galfore looked at him, something flickering behind his eyes. "You show a level of trust uncommon amongst Tamaranians. There are many that wish for this _e'ara_ to be broken."

Dick held Galfore's gaze. "If you didn't want me to marry Starfire, you would never have insisted that she marry this turn of the moons."

"This is true." Galfore drew a small golden disc from his belt, bringing it in contact with Dick's _e'ara_. It gave a small shudder and shifted colour, changing from silver to gold. Galfore nodded to Dick and he pressed the button to morph it back to the armband and snapped the now golden band back on his arm.

"How long will that last?" Dick asked curiously, missing its silver tone already.

"As long as required. It will revert on its own, do not worry. Come, we must go."

They walked in silence towards the Grand Hall where the wedding would take place. Guards along the walls saluted them, their fists thumping against their hearts as they passed.

Barbara was waiting by the doors to the Grand Hall, a bright smile on her face as they approached. She practically bounded up to them.

"Babs," Cyborg said quietly, his eye wide. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and twirled for him. "These ceremonial garbs are so cool. I couldn't resist the calf high boots."

Cyborg grinned. "And the short skirt?"

She rolled her eyes, tugging at the flowing skirt that ended just above her knees. "At least it's a bit longer than Star's mini skirt. Speaking of Star," she flicked her blue eyes to Dick. "She's just about ready."

Dick swallowed nervously and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Barbara laughed. "God, if I'd known that's all it took to shut him up-"

"Don't tease him," Batman droned quietly.

Barbara grinned at him, giving Dick a quick kiss on the cheek before she fell in beside Cyborg.

Alfred strode ahead, his head high and opened the door to the Grand Hall, bowing slightly. "Master Dick," he said quietly, and Dick found himself soothed by the normality of the motion.

He could hear the rabble of Tamaranian voices in the Hall beyond quieting.

He stepped through the door and heads swiveled toward him before the room dipped into complete silence. He walked down the red carpeted pathway in the center of the room, his head held high, acutely aware that every eye in the room was upon him. He paused at the space up the front that had been left vacant for the Titans and Alfred, glancing at the standing _A'ninl_ on the other side of the pathway.

Cyridor's sad eyes found his own.

Dick turned his head and looked at Galfore. "I'll be right back," he said quietly, slipping through the assembled _A'ninl_ to Cyridor who stood beside Auvy'r and Oirni. "Hi," he said answering their instant fists to the heart with his own.

"Blue eyes, Nightwing?" Auvy'r asked with a smile. "Very fetching."

Dick smiled and shook his head. "Koriand'r thinks so," he replied, looking at Cyridor and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

Cyridor nodded. "Kom would have wished for it. She spoke highly of you."

"I wish she could've been here," Dick said sadly.

"As do I," Cyridor replied. "The _A'ninl_ present at the time of her death have told me how valiantly you fought for her and for Koriand'r. Kom adored her sister and I am glad that they were able to share Kom's final moments together. I do not doubt that were it not for you, the entire And'r family would have been destroyed."

Dick nodded grimly, he didn't doubt that either, but it didn't make Blackfire's death any easier. "I shouldn't have asked you to take care of Fyria. If you'd stayed we might have been able to-"

"Nightwing," Cyridor said softly, his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Do not burden yourself with 'might have' and 'could have been'. Kom adored her sister. Even if I was present, I believe she still would have taken that blade. She will always have a place in my heart but in the end, she had peace. Koriand'r told me this, gave me a message. And I will cherish her memory always. Go, this is _your_ wedding day. Grief has no place in it and Kom would not wish for that. Remember her for how she was, that is how I will remember her."

"Nightwing," Galfore's voice called and Dick turned his head.

"_Bael a'zen,_" Cyridor said, quickly echoed by Oirni and Auvy'r and Dick looked back at them with a raised eyebrow.

"It means 'may fortune be with you'," Oirni said quietly.

"Ahh," Dick replied. "We say 'good luck'."

"Nightwing," Galfore called again and Dick gave the three of them a wobbly smile, squeezed Cyridor's shoulder and slipped back out through the _A'ninl_.

"Sorry," he murmured and walked up to the podium where Galfore and Batman were waiting.

"I understand," Galfore said softly.

Dick half turned to face the crowd, clasping his hands before him and looked out onto the sea of standing people, some familiar, but most of them he was seeing for the first time.

Beast Boy grinned at him and Cyborg gave him the thumbs up. Alfred stood passively off to the side, a rare smile on his face. Barbara couldn't stop that broad grin and winked at him as though she had a secret that she wouldn't share. Yurip wagged her tail and gave him a toothy grin. Pantha looked to be nearly in tears and was hugging a protesting Wildebeest, while Jinx hugged Wally around the waist. Herald had his hand looped loosely around Bumblebee's waist and the twins were a mixture of happy and sad. Roy and Aqualad stood side by side both of them smiling up at him, Kole was perched on Gnaark's shoulders while Jehrico stood by his side. Hotspot and Argent held hands while Red Star, Bushido and Killowatt stood calmly together in a group. Thunder and Lightning were giving him toothy grins and nudging each other gleefully.

He glanced around the room, trying to calm his nerves while he waited for Starfire to arrive. Tall, arched ceilings, long pillars extended toward the roof. All in all, this place looked exactly like it had the previous time he was here and stopped Starfire from marrying that green glob. A row of guards stood along the walls, each of them clutching a _soral_ in their hands.

The door to the grand hall opened and Dick's eyes immediately snapped to it. Waves of disappointment swept over him when Raven walked into the room and closed the door behind her, walking toward the rest of the assembled Titans. Dick watched with no small amount of amusement as Beast Boy's jaw dropped in surprise and he went red.

Raven slipped in beside Beast Boy, gifting Dick with a small smile and a tiny wink before she beamed at Beast Boy as he whispered something in her ear, his arm finding her waist almost possessively.

"Ahh," Galfore said softly as Fyria slipped through the door and hurried to the front of the room to take her place beside Galfore. "She is ready."

Dick swallowed, turning to look at Fyria who winked at him and smiled. "You look lovely, Fyria," he said quietly, admiring her full-length dress, the same blue as Galfore's armor, her pregnant belly protruding nicely.

"In a moment," Fyria said with a coy smile. "You will not have eyes for me."

Dick swallowed again as he heard both the doors to the Grand Hall opening.

The trumpeting sound of the bagpipe like instruments filled the room.

Dick turned to face the entrance doors and the floor fell away beneath him.

Toward him walked a vision of loveliness, an ethereal angel in disguise.

Her glorious red hair was twisted up behind her head; interlocking ringlets of hair assembled in an immaculate ponytail, held together by the two ivory combs with honeysuckle flowers that had been his mothers. Two long strands of hair, one on either side of her face, fell from beneath the golden facial crown.

His eyes trailed downward as she drew closer and he drank in the sight of her.

Gold coloured gorgets, gloves and _e'ara_, just like his, but it wasn't those that caught his immediate attention, nor the tiny golden Nightwing insignia over her heart. It was the white dress. The skirt of it flowed from the v shaped golden belt on her hips, falling to the floor, shifting to reveal dainty white shoes as she walked. Two golden ribbons flowed from below the green jewel in the belt. The bodice that snatched his attention and wouldn't let go. That bodice was skin tight, clutching at every curve, and the _xhandal_ like diamond hole cut from the center stretched from the jewel on her belt to between her breasts, revealing that glorious orange toned stomach and that delicious hint of breast. She cradled a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

_Richard, your eyes, _she whispered disbelievingly as she reached him.

_Only for you, Star, _he murmured in reply, still caught up in her beauty.

She stood there hesitantly, a brilliant smile on her face as she watched him with those gorgeous green eyes of hers.

"Wow," he breathed. "You look incredible."

She blushed. _You are supposed to take my arm now, Richard._

_Oh… right… sorry, _he sent as he held out his elbow for her, smiling brightly as she intertwined her arm with his, resting her hand above his and stepped up to stand beside him as he faced Galfore.

Galfore proudly smiled at the two of them and raised his voice, speaking to those gathered to witness. Dick allowed his voice to wash over him since Galfore was speaking Tamaranian anyway, and constantly cast glances at the vision of loveliness standing beside him.

_Star, you look gorgeous. Simply stunning._

_As do you, _she sent in return, catching his eye as he glanced at her once more, that blush colouring her cheeks. _But you are supposed to be paying attention._

_Can't understand him anyway. _

_He is welcoming everyone to this celebration. He will shortly switch to English._

_Good, _he sent quietly. _Otherwise I might start thinking that he's marrying you to someone else. Still planning on having many of the cybernetic babies with Cyborg?_

She giggled into his mind, her fingers clutching at his for a moment. _Richard, I do believe Barbara would have something to say to that. Besides, I am almost certain that Auvy'r would attempt to do the moving in on my territory if I did not marry you soon. He does seem quite taken with you._

_Starfire! He's married!_

She flicked her eyes to him. _As will you be soon. _

That dopey grin broke forth from his face again, as much as he tried to smother it.

_I am just grateful that you are not a green glob. _

He fought not to roll his eyes at her. _You really know how to deflate an ego, Star. _

"Friends of Earth," Galfore boomed, suddenly switching to English. "I would like to welcome you to this joyous occasion, the union of Princess Koriand'r to Nightwing. They would like me to thank you for sharing this momentous day with them." He looked down at them and Dick raised his head to meet Galfore's eyes. "Before we begin, the _A'ninl_ would like to address you."

Dick closed his eyes. _Here it comes._

Starfire squeezed his hand again.

Someone cleared their throat and Dick turned to see Auvy'r smiling up at them. "On behalf of the _A'ninl_, I would like to announce our acceptance of Nightwing. He was viewed closely during the events surrounding the surrender of the Citadel and he is one of the finest warriors we have had the pleasure of viewing. There is no doubt that if it had not have been for him, we would have lost the last remaining And'r." He lowered his voice. "They still wish for me to ask you to bear my children, but I intend to continue ignoring them."

Starfire voice rang clear and sweet. "I thank you, _A'ninl_ Auvy'r for your words."

She smiled at him as they turned back to Galfore. _Not that we needed their acceptance, but it was nice of them to think we did. _

_I expected them to try and stop us._

_As did I._

Fyria stepped forward. "I am Fyriare'r, Koriand'r's _mycahe l'ani_ and wife to the Grand Ruler. I sanction this marriage."

Galfore nodded. "I am Galfore'r, Grand Ruler of Tamaran and Koriand'r's _k'norfka_. I sanction this marriage."

Dick flicked his eyes to his father as Batman raised his head. "I am Batman of Earth, Nightwing's father." He paused and Dick felt his heart catch and Starfire's fingers tightened painfully around his own. "And I sanction this marriage," Batman finished with a tiny smile and Dick found his breath escaping in a puff of relief.

Galfore smiled at them. "Koriand'r, Nightwing, would you face each other please and say the vows you have prepared."

Dick turned to face his soon to be wife and released her hand.

She smiled at him, a small disc of power appearing beside her and she placed the bouquet of flowers on the disc, smiling thankfully at Raven. She reached up and placed both her hands over the insignia on Dick's heart. "I, Koriand'r of Tamaran," she said, her voice ringing through the hall. "Take this warrior for my husband. My heart shall shelter yours, my affection for you shall be your shield, and my strength shall be your weapon. We are of one mind, one spirit. Know that whatever journey we take through life, I will be by your side. You have my adoration, my respect, my trust, my life, for without you I am empty." _And my love, Richard._

He smiled as she removed her hands, placing his own hands over the insignia on her heart. "I, Nightwing of Earth," he said loudly. "Take this warrior for my wife. My heart shall shelter yours, my affection for you shall be your shield, and my strength shall be your weapon. We are of one mind, one spirit. Know that whatever journey we take through life, I will be by your side. You have my adoration, my respect, my trust, my life, for without you I am empty." _And my love, Star, forever and ever. _

Galfore nodded. "There is an Earth custom that Nightwing would like included before the binding occurs and that is the exchange of rings."

Batman moved forward from where he had been standing quietly by Galfore's side, holding out two small, golden rings in the palm of his hand.

Dick took the ring for Starfire, picking up her left hand. "Let this ring be a reminder of my devotion to you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore," he said, slipping the ring over her finger.

Starfire smiled happily, taking the ring for him from his father. "Let this ring be a reminder of my devotion to you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." He locked eyes with hers as she slipped the ring over his finger, an intense feeling of elation washing over him.

There was a small tinkling sound as Galfore accepted a short length of golden chain from Fyria. "You are bound together, mind and body, heart and soul. Allow this chain to be a representation of the bond you now share. Present your _e'aras_ please."

_Erm… this does come off right, Star?_ Dick asked hesitantly as he extended his arm to Galfore, still holding Starfire's hand.

_Of course, it will release in the morning… or the day after… we can never be certain. The e'aras will release it when they are ready._

As the chain neared the _e'aras_, Dick felt a shudder run through his arm as the _e'ara_ morphed without being released, a small link extending from it and as he watched, the same link appeared from Starfire's _e'ara_. _What do people without e'aras use?_ he asked as Galfore attached the chain to their links, binding them together.

_A different chain, _Starfire replied tartly, her eyes twinkling at him.

"By the power invested in me as Grand Ruler and Koriand'r's _k'norfka_, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may do the kissing of the bride."

Dick looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

Galfore nodded and gave him a knowing smile, while Starfire giggled. "We included it for you."

Dick didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and yanked her toward him, attaching his lips firmly to hers. Her hands clasped at his neck as she pressed against him tightly.

There were a few kisses in his life that were memorable. The last time his mother pressed her lips to his cheek. The first time Barbara had kissed him, his very first kiss. The first time Starfire had kissed him, but that had been hard and demanding and only really been an exchange of knowledge for her. The first time he had kissed Starfire in the way that a first kiss should have been, soft and sweet. He remembered every single kiss they had shared during their first time. He adored the first time he had kissed her in public, in the middle of the dance floor in Gotham; that had been full of sexiness and sweetness all in one and made the world spin on its axis. The first time he'd kissed her in battle, all fire and fervour that made his pulse race.

And then there was this kiss, full of love and promise and new beginnings. It spoke of passion, an inferno that would burn long and sweet. It spoke of tenderness and compassion. The first kiss of a life now shared.

This kiss usurped all memory of the kisses that had come before. The world faded away and there was nothing left but the taste of her lips on his, the fire in his heart, the warmth of her body beneath his fingers.

Which was slowly floating away.

Starfire's hands shifted from his neck to wrap around his back, clutching at him tightly and he felt his feet being lifted off the floor, his neck arching backward as she floated higher. His hands hugged her around the waist as he continued to kiss her, reveling in the glory that was his wife.

She was his wife. His wife! His stomach flopped in delight at just the thought of it.

Behind him, hoots and hollering started as the Titans began to cheer along with Cyborg's trademark and enthusiastic: "BOO-YAH!"

Starfire made a soft noise at the back of her throat and he answered her with a hum of his own. He didn't want this kiss to end, would have preferred to continue kissing her forever, but the rabble of confused Tamaranians was getting louder.

He released her lips, pressing his forehead against her as he looked up at her, hearing a small ting as their crowns connected.

She beamed at him and lowered him back down to the ground carefully, but did not seem to be able to ground herself as she floated by his side. Not ready to lose contact with her, he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

Galfore raised his voice over the rabble of Titans cheers and Tamaranian murmurs. "In the taking of an And'r wife, you so, too, take the name. People of Tamaran, friends of Earth, I give you Princess Koriand'r and her husband, Valiand'r."

_**

* * *

**__**Author's note: **_

_This is what my romantic side was doing during the angsty separation and death. _

_Note on Nightwing's new name. Think 'valiant' for pronunciation, which is totally where I got the inspiration for the name. _

_Also, Raven and Cyborg's outfits where designed by the talented **Katergator**! Borrowed with her permission._

_AND __**Surprise**__! Here's the something you wouldn't be expecting. __**Katergator**__ has done the most amazing wedding picture for me! Squeeee! We've been secretly arranging this for ages and it's been very exciting and very hush hush. She's done so much work on this and I really, really appreciate it! -swoon- _

_Thank you very much Kater, you are just amazing, and I don't think I've said that enough. Round of applause for her please! Please go and have a look and leave her wonderful reviews. She's done a remarkable job. Link's on my profile._

_Next Chapter: Reception._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 **

"To Koriand'r and Valiand'r!" another well wisher toasted and goblets were raised to them once more.

_If this toasting keeps up,_ Dick whispered into her mind._ I'm going to be so drunk by the end of tonight I'm not going to get to see you out of that dress._

Starfire giggled behind her hand as she placed her own goblet back on the table. _So do not drink when they toast,_ she returned. _Just simulate it._

He rolled his eyes playfully at her. _Now, why didn't I think of that?_

She smiled. _Perhaps because you relish the idea of consuming alcohol on Tamaran when you would not be allowed to on Earth?_

_And in full view of my father too, I might add, _he sent with a waggle of his eyebrows and a cheeky glance at the stoic Batman who was deep in conversation with Fyria and Alfred. _Do we get to have that Agarfoin tonight?_

Starfire laughed.

_Not that I'll need it to be able to perform or anything, _he sent cheekily, his eyes twinkling. _And I intend on taking my time tonight. I was just curious._

_Oh, _she replied, giggling. _Did I not tell you? As long as this chain is attached to our arms, we are not allowed to consummate our marriage. We must wait until it releases._

He went white, his mouth dropping open. "You're kidding me," he blurted.

She just turned her head away, smiling secretly and reached for another bite of her food.

Dick yanked on the chain, tugging her attention back to him. "Star, tell me you were joking," he begged.

She cocked her head at him and blinked mildly.

"_Please!_"

She couldn't keep her face straight and descended into giggles. "Oh, Richard, you are fun to do the teasing of."

His jaw flapped at her for a moment, before he crossed his arms on his chest and sulked. "That wasn't nice."

Starfire smiled and leaned over the small space between them, pressing her lips to his cheek. He followed her as she moved away, attaching their lips together firmly, holding her face in his hands.

_You have no idea how glad I am that I can kiss you now, _he murmured quietly as he pulled away, his thumb caressing her cheek, his blue eyes shining. _I thought I would have to wait until we were alone. It was going to kill me, I'm sure of it._

She raised her hand to cover his. _I did not wish to wait either, that is why I asked Galfore to include it. _

_I am so glad you did,_ he sent in reply, his eyes already half lidded as he kissed her again.

She closed her eyes and sank into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. She shifted closer, half turning on her seat, her hand sliding up his leg and beneath the _bryna_, safe in the knowledge her hand was hidden from view by the cloth that covered the wedding table. He broke away from her lips for a moment to suck in a startled gasp before he reattached them, kissing her feverishly.

"So," a mischievous voice said . "This is the human kissing?"

Dick jerked his head away from her, his hands snatched away from her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"Auvy'r," she growled, sliding her hand so that it just rested on Dick's knee.

"Forgive my interruption, Koriand'r, Valiand'r," he began cheekily, placing his fist to his heart. "I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your marriage."

Starfire sighed. "Is it that time already?" she asked quietly, peering past the _A'ninl_ at the line of Tamaranians ready to offer their congratulations.

"It is," he replied with a smile.

Starfire sighed and turned to face Dick, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. _Are you able to stand or should I stall for a moment?_

He looked at her, his cheeks rosy. _Stall, _he sent, reaching for his drink.

"Where is your husband?" Starfire asked quietly, glancing at the empty space beside Auvy'r. "Surely Oirni would wish to be beside you."

Auvy'r smiled. "He is currently doing the flirting with one of the Titans."

Starfire peered around Auvy'r, looking over at the table the Titans were sitting at and nearly burst into laughter. "I do not think that Aqualad will be interested in doing the flirting back."

"Yes," Auvy'r replied thoughtfully. "It does appear that way. But it does free me up to do the flirting with Valiand'r."

Dick choked on his drink.

Starfire giggled. "Auvy'r, you are incorrigible, and married. You should not flirt so openly."

"Ahh, but it is fun. Besides, Oirni knows he is the only one for me. Perhaps I shall have to try this human kissing with him later. Would you care to teach me how it is done, Valiand'r?"

Dick coughed and gagged, planting his cup on the table and picked up a napkin to quietly choke behind it.

"I do enjoy the sensation of your new name rolling from my tongue," Auvy'r said, grinning. "Valiand'r… Valaaaand'r… very enjoyable."

"Cease with the teasing," Starfire said sternly as Dick went beet red and looked at her appealingly.

"May I ask why you have an arrangement of recently deceased floral?" Auvy'r asked, glancing at the bouquet before them.

"On Earth, it is customary for the bride to carry such an arrangement. Apparently, I am to toss it later and the unmarried girl that catches it will be the next to marry." She glanced at Dick. "Or so I have been told. Bumblebee and Jinx insisted that I carry them. They also insisted that I wear this band called a 'garter' on my leg, although I am still unsure as to why and they would not explain to me its purpose."

Dick went red again and took hold of the hand that was on his knee, squeezing lightly.

Starfire smiled at him. _Are you ready? We must endure the well wishing before we can see our friends and then depart._

Dick nodded and stood. _Let's get this over with._

Starfire beamed brightly when she saw Yurip was the first of the guests to greet them. She and Dick knelt down so they could see eye to eye with the small fox-like Xarzith.

"One is most happy for one's friend and her new husband," Yurip yipped happily.

"We are most honoured that you were able to attend," Starfirebarked back.

Yurip gave a toothy grin. "It is not often that one is able to see such happiness. One is fortunate not to have missed it." She glanced along the long line of Tamaranians. "But there is business to attend. One shall not take any more time." Yurip reached out and clutched Starfire's hand in her paw, touching their noses briefly. "In the blessings of one's people, may your cubs be bright and plentiful and carry the strength of your chosen mate."

Starfire blushed deeply as Yurip bounded away, quietly ignoring Dick's questioning look as he helped her to her feet and they turned to do their duty.

TTTTT

"Are you gonna eat that, babe?"

Raven arched an eyebrow and sighed, pushing the plate of pasta she'd been picking at to Beast Boy. "Knock yourself out."

Beast Boy looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Raven just shrugged. "I've been trying to get a reading on Dick and Starfire all night and all I'm getting is them being deliriously happy."

"They _did _just get married, Rae."

Raven nodded. "I know… it's just…"

"It was quick. Two weeks ago they weren't talking and now they're married."

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess they know what they're doing."

"The love they held for each other never died in the time apart," Raven said softly, placing her hand on Beast Boy's knee as she watched Starfire and Dick greeting Tamaranian well wishers. "I kept track. Every time we called Starfire, I would check. It dimmed but it didn't die. But I can't help thinking that Dick's only marrying her so she will come back to Earth."

Beast Boy reached under the table and took her hand. "We weren't there for the argument, Rae. We've only second hand info about it. Maybe it really was that easy for them to make up. Maybe they've been secretly talking in their minds this whole time. Besides, you saw that kiss, Star practically floated away. If their emotions say they're happy, then they probably are. Let it go, babe," he said, squeezing her hand. "How was the girl's night last night?"

She wiggled her newly painted red nails. "How do you think it went?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Red?" he asked, disbelievingly. "You never go red. It's always black."

Raven shrugged. "Felt like a change. How was the guys night?"

"Unbelievable," he crowed. "I had a blast, Rae. I did this really cool thing with a bottle of ketchup-"

Raven's eyebrows hit her hairline as all the boys in hearing distance suddenly cringed and several of them went green.

"Eww, Beast Boy, please," Wally complained, pulling a face at the changeling. "Some of us are still trying to eat."

"Yeah," Cyborg echoed, holding up the palms of his hands as though to ward off a blow. "Seriously, that was bad enough just to watch. I don't wanna have to remember it!"

Herald shuddered. "That thing… and then the other thing… I just can't look a bottle again. You've put me off for life."

Raven cast a wary glance at Beast Boy, before arching an eyebrow curiously at Barbara, who shrugged in return.

"Aww c'mon," Beast Boy protested, looking around the boys for support. "It was cool!"

"No, it really wasn't," Hotspot said.

"What did he do?" asked Jinx obviously overcome with curiosity.

"No, Jinxy, you really don't want to know," Wally said instantly. "Trust me on this. It'll give you nightmares."

Jinx looked taken aback.

"Was it that bad?" Argent quietly asked, touching Hotspot's arm.

"Oooh yeah," he replied with a sharp nod.

"Well, Raven wants to hear, don't you, Raven?" Beast Boy said defiantly, turning his eyes to her expectantly.

"Oh, yeah," she muttered, picking up her cup to hide behind it for a moment. "Put me on the spot like that."

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked. "Didn't hear that."

"Uh… why don't you tell me about it later," she suggested carefully. "That way, those that don't want to hear the story don't have to, and you still get to tell me about it."

Beast Boy suddenly snarled, a deep menacing snarl from the back of his throat and Raven looked at him in surprise, especially when the hand that cradled hers suddenly pricked with claws.

His attention was riveted on something on the other side of the room and his eyes shone with the Beast.

Raven reached out with her other hand and stroked his arm soothingly as she followed the direction of his eyes. "Azar."

"Whats wrong with you two?" Cyborg asked curiously as conversation around the table halted.

Raven pointed, seeing a flick of energy surge from her finger and knew that her eyes would be shining with her powers as she placed her hand back on Beast Boy's shoulder to try and sooth him.

Cyborg surged to his feet, his arm shifting immediately into his sonic cannon.

But Starfire and Dick had already intercepted the intruder.

"You are not welcome here," Starfire snarled, her eyes glowing, Dick stood foreboding at her side.

Rundn dropped to a knee. "Princess Koriand'r, Valiand'r, I humbly beg your forgiveness for my intrusion."

"Get out now," Dick snapped harshly, his eyes flicking around and found Raven's. They flicked to Beast Boy and then back on the man that prostrated himself before them.

"What's going on?" Barbara asked quietly and Raven saw her look between them concerned. Conversation around the Communal Hall that had been decorated for this event seemed to have stunted and people spoke in hushed tones.

Beast Boy growled again, low in his throat, the growl echoing around the hall ferociously.

Starfire tossed her head, glancing over at them, the glow in her eyes dying. "Rundn, if you do not leave now, I do not believe that Raven will be able to restrain Beast Boy for much longer and we will not bear the responsibility of what will happen to you." She took a careful step backward, pulling Dick with her.

Rundn ducked his head and he began to speak rapidly in Tamaranian.

"I do not believe that would be wise Rundn," Galfore said, coming to stand behind Starfire. "You will leave or I will have the guards escort you out."

Raven turned her attention to the stiff Beast Boy beside her, using her free hand to stoke his chest lightly, bringing it up slowly up to touch his neck. He gave her a small throaty rumble; his eyes still fixed on Rundn.

"Gar," she whispered, leaning towards him and brushing her lips against his ear. "Look at me."

The rumble shifted to a soft, apologetic croon but his eyes didn't move.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked softly and Raven felt a shudder run through him, the hand that was fisting the table cloth raised to touch hers on his neck and he turned to look at her. She placed her forehead against his, watching as the Beast died in his eyes.

He coughed, cleared his throat and pulled away embarrassed. "Sorry," he muttered, his eyes downcast.

"I wish to apologise," Starfire said timidly. "He should never have been allowed in here."

Raven straightened and squeezed Beast Boy's hand. "Not your fault, Starfire," she said as she turned to face her friend. "What did he want?"

Starfire's face twisted into a frown. "Rundn has been outcast from the nobles since the _xhandal_. I believe that he hoped to retake his position by offering you the apologies."

"Little late," Raven muttered.

"That is what we told him," Starfire said. "He will not do the bothering of you again."

"We're just about done here," Dick said quietly, looking down the table of assembled Titans. "Only a few more dozen dignitaries that want to schmooze up to Star. Alfred has apparently organised a party for us, so when you're done eating, head on back to your rooms. We'll join you as soon as we're done here."

Cyborg nodded. "We might head over there now, most of us have finished."

"An Earth party?" Oirni asked, looking over from were he'd been speaking to Aqualad. "May we join you?"

Dick's eyebrow rose. "All right, but keep your husband under control."

Oirni laughed and quipped something to Starfire in Tamaranian who began to giggle, while Dick went red. "Hey, I _can_ understand that you two. Cut it out." The chain on his arm jangled as he crossed them.

Wally chuckled. "That gives a whole new meaning to the term 'ball and chain'," he laughed, pointing at the chain dangling between their arms. "Which one of you is the ball?"

Jinx smacked him and he cringed and ducked away playfully.

"Koriand'r, Valiand'r, do not forget you must finish your duty."

"We know Galfore," Starfire called, half turning toward her _k'norfka_. "We shall return momentarily. Oirni, would you please ask Cyridor to come as well?"

Oirni nodded. "I do believe he has already left, but I will endeavor to locate him."

Starfire nodded sadly. "I know this must be painful for him."

"I spoke to him before the wedding, Star," Dick said quietly and Starfire stilled as she looked at him and eventually nodded.

Raven looked up at them as they turned toward Galfore. "What does Valiand'r mean?" she asked curiously.

Dick actually seemed embarrassed at the name as he took Starfire's hand. "It means Powerfulfire," he said over his shoulder as he pulled Starfire away.

Beast Boy tugged on her hand, drawing her attention. "Rae, I gotta go, I need to rein it in."

Raven nodded, glancing over at Cyborg, who had sat back down and deactivated his arm. "Cyborg, we'll see you back in the rooms in a bit."

He eyed her and Beast Boy before nodding. "I don't think we'll be far behind."

She nodded so that he knew she understood and wrapped her and Beast Boy in her powers. She deposited them the makeshift girl's dorm, which had actually been her room when they'd stayed on Tamaran last time. Seeing as there were more boys than girls, the boys had been allowed two rooms, Cyborg and Beast Boy's old rooms while Alfred stayed in the fourth room, Batman himself staying with Fyria and Galfore.

It was the first time in months she'd slept alone and she found herself hating it until a tiny green cat had crawled into bed with her and she knew he'd hated being separated as much as she did. He'd vanished before morning came, heading back to his own bed, seeing that Batman had insisted on separate living for all of them while they were here.

Beast Boy growled immediately and began to stalk around the room.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly sitting on her bed as she watched him pace.

"Yeah," he muttered as he paced. "I didn't expect to have a reaction like that, that's all. It was just… _bang_ and there it was."

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked, knowing exactly what would help calm him at the moment.

He shook his head. "With the Beast the way it is, it'll be too fast for you to enjoy it. I don't want to use you. Plus, _damn,_ Rae, you're hot tonight, its been tugging at me all night. And those sandal things are _sweet_! Just gimme a few minutes, I'll be fine."

She watched him pace for a while longer, sensing the Beast still simmering under the surface. "Garfield," she crooned sensually, waiting until he looked at her. "Don't you want to see what's underneath this _bryna_?" she asked, waving it slightly to give him a nice view of what she was, or wasn't wearing underneath.

He froze. "Rae," he whined, his eyes wild. "Don't tease."

She simply arched an eyebrow at him and seeing that she had his undivided attention, shifted on the bed so that she was on all fours, presenting him her backside. She glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing his jaw dropping in shock and wiggled in what she hoped to be an enticing manner.

"Not teasing?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head and smiled, beckoning at him with a finger.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

TTTTT

Music pulsed from beyond the two huge wooden doors. The guards standing beside the doors shared enduring glances before snapping to attention as they approached.

Starfire smiled, her hand snuggled in Dick's, her other hand clutching at the flowers.

_We don't have to go,_ he whispered into her mind for the umpteenth time. _We could just go to our chamber, no one would miss us._

_You said yourself that we would be seeing them in a while, _she sent patiently. _We do not need to stay for long, but we do need to give our friends a chance to celebrate with us without the eyes of Tamaran on us._

He huffed. _Couldn't I just… I don't know… do you here against the wall for a minute, before we get smothered again?_

She stopped and turned to look at him. _Here? _She looked pointedly at the wall. _Against this wall?_ she continued and glanced over at the guards. _With an audience?_

_Order them to look away, _he returned cheekily. _You are the Princess._

_I see. And what will be your answer for Beast Boy?_

His eyebrows shot up. "Beast Boy?"

Starfire laughed and pointed directly up at the green gecko attached to the roof. "You did not notice him?" she asked as the gecko scuttled down the wall and headed for the door, obviously going to warn people they were coming.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I might be, just a tad, intoxicated."

She arched an eyebrow. "Mmm-hmm."

"Aww, don't pick on me, Star, just cause you can hold it better than a mere human."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "_D'anthe l'ani_, you are no mere human."

"Star," he said, kissing the back of her hand. "I was kidding." He glanced at the door and she heard the music suddenly dim. "C'mon," he said, scooping her into his arms and carrying her bridal style like he always did. "Let's get this over with."

She giggled and floated slightly so that he would not have to carry all her weight, staying snug in his arms. She pressed her lips to his cheek and nuzzling his neck.

He groaned, shifting his grip on her as he approached the guards. _Star, if you do that, there's no way I'm gonna make it through those doors. I might just have to cart you off right now._

She nibbled on his ear.

He pivoted sharply and headed down the corridor in the direction they had just come from. _That's it, we're going to our chamber._

"Leaving so soon?" Cyborg called humourously from the door.

Dick groaned and half-turned back. Starfire reddened as she saw Cyborg and Barbara peering out the door with equal expressions of mirth on their faces. "No possibility of sneaking away?" he asked cautiously.

"They know you're out here," Cyborg said cheekily.

"No point running away now," Barbara added with an all to knowing grin. "C'mon in for a while, then sneak off."

"But I wanna sneak off _now_," Dick whined under his breath, turning all the way back toward the door and Starfire half expected him to stamp his foot.

"Soon," she whispered. "I promise."

He looked at her, his blue eyes hazy with lust and alcohol. "I'll hold you to that, Star." He shifted his grip again. "Let's do this."

The applause was instantaneous as they entered the room and Starfire found herself being bombarded with tiny bits of colourful paper and rice. She squealed, raising her flowers above her head to shield herself. Dick laughed and stumbled slightly as he ducked his own head, the colourful paper peppering his hair.

"Congratulations!" came the enthusiastic and boisterous yell from the Titans as they continued their bombardment.

She looked into the laughing and happy faces of her friends, her heart swelling to see them all. She had missed them all dreadfully while she'd been on Tamaran. She smiled as she saw Batman, Fyria, Galfore and Alfred hidden in the corner, while Auvy'r and Oirni cast confused glances at the Titans.

Dick chuckled merrily, placing her feet back on the ground, although he kept his hand around her waist. "Thanks guys," he said, shielding his face with his hands. "That's enough now."

Starfire leant over and placed the flowers carefully on the small table by the door so that she could use both hands. As she and Dick took a few steps away from the door and into the room she was suddenly glomped by Jinx, Kole, Argent and Bumblebee all at once, the four of them trying to hug her at the same time, their happy faces each saying their own congratulations. The chain on her arm gave a rough tug as the majority of the boys similarly swept upon Dick, each of them heartily pounding him on the back.

"Ease up!" she heard him call as the chain gave another yank as she was half pulled out of the girl's arms. "We're attached."

The chain gave yet another sharp yank and she was pulled off balance, tumbling completely out of Bumblebee's grip and she let out a startled yelp. Hands twisted and grabbed at her as she fell and she found herself safe and snug in Dick's arms, a mere moment from the floor. His face hovered over hers, his eyes slightly wild, his body curved so he could grab her.

But he'd moved so fast just to catch her that he was still moving. One leg arched over and straddled her, positioning her legs between his, while his arms shifted on her back, splaying out to cushion her. The chain between their arms gave a quiet jangle. "Woah," he muttered under his breath and braced himself. "Head spin."

He was so close that all she had to do was extend her neck slightly and she could kiss him again. She saw his eyes flick to her mouth and knew he was having the same thoughts as she was. "Star," he whispered and she licked her lips to moisten them, raising her hands to press them against his shoulders, rubbing her thumb against his neck.

"Nice catch!" Cyborg bellowed. "Now, back off boys. And you two, save it for the bedroom."

The sound of Cyborg's voice snapped them both back to reality and Dick closed his eyes, his face resigned.

She sighed and floated as Dick straightened his back, dragging her out from between his legs, shifting his hands to her hips. "Right there?" he asked and she nodded in reply. He turned back to the assembled Titans. "Just be careful," he said as he jangled the length of chain. "We _are_ attached."

"Sorry boss," Wally quipped cheekily.

"Very odd custom," Raven said as she eased through the crowd.

"Yeah," Beast Boy commented impishly. "Same with that hand over the heart thing. Although, I don't mind the idea of being able to cop a feel in the middle of a wedding and have no one say a thing."

Starfire reddened while Raven cuffed him, before she turned to Starfire. "Congratulations."

"I thank you," Starfire cried happily, wrapping her arms around Raven.

"Starfire," Dick complained instantly, having been forced to travel with her arm and was now almost wrapped around Raven's back. "I just finished getting them in trouble!"

"Oh just deal with it," Raven muttered, her arms hugging Starfire back. "I haven't had a proper happy Starfire hug in ages."

"Well, fine," Dick huffed, that wicked twinkle dancing in his eyes. "I might just have to get in on the action then." He wrapped his arms Starfire's shoulders, squishing Raven between them.

Starfire felt Raven shift and Dick emitted a startled _oof _releasing them both."Ow! What was that for?"

"I said a Starfire hug," Raven said, removing her arms from Starfire and stepped away. "You've already had one today."

Beast Boy tackled her next. "Congrats, Star!" he said happily, almost bouncing up and down on the spot, his excitement infectious.

"I am sooo not hugging him," Dick muttered, pulling his arm away so that Starfire could only get one arm around the happy changeling and accepted a congratulatory back thump from Hotspot.

"Outta the way, grass stain," Cyborg announced, pushing his bulk through the crowd of Titans. "My turn. C'mere little lady."

Starfire laughed as she released Beast Boy, floating up to wrap one arm around Cyborg's neck, his hands resting on her back as he squeezed her. There was a small tug on her arm and she tilted her head around to see Dick embracing Barbara.

"Is this another Earth custom?" Auvy'r asked curiously, coming up to them next. "Being so open with your affection toward others? Do I get to put my arms around Valiand'r?"

"Not a chance," Dick muttered without releasing Barbara while Starfire giggled into Cyborg's neck before floating away.

"Must you tease him so, Auvy'r?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Oh yes," he replied with a small wink.

"Starfire," a voice called as Red Star walked up to her, casting a wary glance at Auvy'r. "I am da 'appy for you."

She beamed brightly, throwing her arm around the Russian's neck. "I thank you, friend," she cried.

"Crank up that music," Dick yelled as he pulled away from Barbara and kissed her cheek. He slung his arm around Starfire's waist once more and pulled her toward him. "Dance with me, wife."

Starfire beamed at him, her heart flopping in her chest. "I would love to, husband."

He grinned and, taking the arm that they were connected by, spun her around before he plastered her body along his. Someone turned up the stereo so loud that Starfire could feel the bass line of the music throbbing in her chest. She threw back her head and laughed as he spun her around again, his hands all over her, up and down her back, over the curve of her hip, across her bare stomach as they twisted and gyrated together in time with the thumping music. She lost count of the amount of times his hands caressed that small slip of breast that peaked out the diamond in the center of her dress and tried to slip beneath, regardless of who was watching.

She couldn't believe he'd removed his mask for her, revealing his eyes to her people. She didn't ask him to and certainly didn't expect him to. She loved his eyes and the pleasure of seeing them unmasked when he took his vows had been incredible. To see the emotion swimming in his eyes, to see how much he truly believed in the words he'd been saying. But he'd done it, just for her. And she loved him so much just for that.

She could see other couples spinning and dancing to the music out of the corner of her eye. Raven and Beast Boy shifting their bodies in time, a tiny smile on Raven's face while Beast Boy beamed happily. Barbara and Cyborg spinning lively, Cyborg's face lit up in a grin. Hotspot and Argent, Bumblebee and Herald, dancing to the pounding beat of the music. Wally and Jinx were doing a strange sort of rubbing together in time with the music, his knee between her legs as they grinded against one another, somehow managing to keep eye contact and Starfire wondered if that was the dirty dancing she had heard of.

Dick must have followed her gaze as he whispered, _Don't even think about it, Star, or I'll have to take you where you stand._

That proclamation had made her look at Wally and Jinx with renewed interest, trying to memorize the moves. Dick laughed and spun her around so that she could no longer see them, drawing her eyes back to his.

His blue eyes sparkled with humour and love and Starfire found herself becoming lost in the intensity of his gaze.

The music shifted, a slow song echoing through the speakers and Dick got a strange lopsided grin on his face. He gently tugged at her, pulling her closer and he wrapped one hand around her back, the other warm on her stomach, stooping slightly so he could rest his head in the nape of her neck.

Starfire smiled and floated off the ground so he didn't have to bend down so much and ran her fingers through his hair. He gave her a soft sigh, his hand running up and down her back slowly, his other hand wandering on her stomach, gently tracing the curve of her breast. She smiled, pressing her cheek against his hair, enjoying the scent of the hair gel as he slowly swayed them in time with the music. "I love you, Richard," she whispered softly.

His hand tightened on her back as he lifted his head from her neck. "Love you too, Star," he murmured, pulling her in for a kiss.

He kissed her for a long time, long easy kisses, his tongue gently sliding against hers. He pulled away, resting his head back on her neck and she sighed in delight, her fingers continuing their caressing of his hair.

TTTTT

"Aww," Barbara said, glancing over her shoulder at the hugging newlyweds as they danced. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Sickeningly," Cyborg said, his hands wrapped around her waist as he swayed in time with the music, keeping his eye locked on her. "He's groping her, in plain view."

"And are you going to stop him?" she asked tartly.

"Nope, might be lucky and get my own action. Copycat stuff," he replied with a smile and a waggle of his eyebrows suggestively, moving his hand down to squeeze her bottom.

Barbara laughed and whacked him lightly on the chest, but made no effort to remove his hand.

"You look really lovely in Tamaranian clothes, Babs."

"Thank you." She sighed and placed her cheek against his metal chest, running her fingers along the ridges of his chest plate. "It was actually a really nice wedding. A little strange, but nice all the same."

"Mmm-hmm," Cyborg hummed noncommittally. "You've been to many weddings, then?"

"A few," she said with a nod. "Dad _is_ the Commissioner, he gets invited to a ton of upper class ones. All pomp and snobbish and _very_ boring. They tend to drone on and on and on and read passage after passage from the bible. I have to take chewing gum just so I won't fall asleep in the ceremony. But theirs was short and to the point and sweet, kinda like I always imagined mine would be."

Cyborg stilled. "You imagined getting married?"

Barbara raised her head and gave him a knowing smile. "Vic, every girl imagines it at some point in their life."

"Oh," he said inadequately and begun swaying in time with the music again.

"You look very nice tonight," she said as she rested her head back on his chest again, her arms looping around his neck, brushing against his real skin. "I like that _bryna_ thingy. Makes you look very distinguished."

"That's what I thought," he said with a smile. "BB picked on it though, flapping his at me."

Barbara giggled. "Oh dear, not a pretty image… speaking of pretty images, what _did_ Beast Boy do with the ketchup bottle?"

"Oh no. Don't even go there. I am not going to relive that. If you really want to know, ask Raven later. Since BB thinks it was cool, I don't doubt that he's gonna brag to Raven. She might share."

"Hmm."

Cyborg sighed, hugging her tightly.

"Hey tin man?" Barbara asked, lifting her head once more, her eyes shining with mirth and Cyborg raised an eyebrow at her. "Kiss me."

He smiled, leaned in closer and obliged her.

TTTTT

Fyria practically launched herself at Starfire, enveloping her in a huge hug by the time they'd managed to get around the room to her, Galfore, Alfred, Batman, Auvy'r and Oirni. "Oh my dear, sweet _dalarhe l'ani, _I am so happy for you." Her arm snaked out and grabbed onto Dick, pulling him into the crushing embrace. "And for you as well, _sunarhe l'ani_."

Starfire let out a giggle and embraced the mother of her heart while Dick gave a small strangled gurgle. Starfire pulled away suddenly, staring at Fyria's belly. "Oooh, it kicked me!"

Fyria beamed happily. "Yes, the little one is most active tonight, I have been getting many of the kicks. I believe it likes the pounding Earth music."

"Do you want us to turn it down?" Dick asked immediately, looking concerned.

"Do not concern yourself, it is not unpleasant," Fyria replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Perhaps you should sit down, ma'am. Rest a while," Alfred said, bringing her a chair.

"I do not need you fussing over me anymore," Fyria replied tartly, waggling a finger at him. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. And I have asked you to please call me Fyria."

Dick chuckled. "You can try, Fyria, but Al has always insisted on doing things the 'proper' way. Now, won't you sit down and have a rest, I could use a seat myself for a while."

Starfire beamed at him as Fyria huffed and sat. _That was devious._

_Sometimes you have to be when dealing with a pregnant woman, _he replied with a wink.

"Congratulations, Mister Dick, Mistress Koriand'r," Alfred said, as he retrieved a seat for Dick to sit on. "It was a wonderful ceremony."

Dick smiled. "Thanks Al," he said as he sat, tugging Starfire onto his lap. "Wait, 'Mister'?"

"You are married now," Alfred said. "And therefore no longer a young man, it is proper."

Dick looked at Bruce and snickered.

"Wait, what?" Batman protested. "I'm older than him."

"And when you grow up, you can be a 'Mister' too," Dick teased.

"Alfred-"

"You gave me permission to use Master, sir. As I recall, you did not like being referred to as Master W-"

Batman sighed. "Formality."

"One which I adhere to," Alfred told him.

Starfire giggled.

"You are happy?" Galfore asked quietly in Tamaranian, his eyes searching Starfire's face.

"Yes Galfore," she replied cheerfully, seeing tension draining from him. "Very happy."

"This is good," he murmured in reply, placing his hand on Fyria's shoulder.

"I am curious," Oirni said. "What is the meaning behind the exchanging of rings?"

"Er," Dick began rubbing the back of his neck. "A ring or a circle on Earth is a symbol of eternity-"

Auvy'r nudged Oirni good-naturedly. "Oir, hush, always the scholar. You do not always need to learn everything. You should just enjoy this day." He leaned forward, that wicked twinkle back in his eyes. "But my question for Valiand'r concerns the dance you and Koriand'r were completing before. Would you care to show me how it is done?"

Starfire watched Dick's cheeks tinge red for a moment before a sassy grin spread on his face. "Unfortunately, you don't have the _grebnax_ for that type of dance Auvy'r."

Starfire burst into giggles, while Oirni laughed along side her.

Auvy'r snorted and crossed his arms. "Those are traits that, while I admire, have no passion for myself." His eyes suddenly shifted and Starfire saw that gleam. "I have a preference for traits you seem to have inherited from your father, Valiand'r."

Dick burst into laughter as Batman's jaw suddenly clenched, that cape immediately becoming an impenetrable shield.

Auvy'r leered. "Perhaps _he_ would be interested in indulging me with-"

"No," Batman droned.

"Not even-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Auvy'r, enough," Starfire interposed, desperately trying to contain her giggles, watching Oirni struggle with his mirth and feeling it rumbling through Dick, as he buried his head in her neck to try and contain himself. Even Alfred seemed amused. "Please."

The Tamaranian man huffed.

TTTTT

"C'mon Star!" Bumblebee cried, her wings buzzing excitedly. "It's tradition!"

Starfire looked at the bouquet of flowers in her hand and returned her eyes to Dick who shrugged. "Will it not destroy the arrangement if you all battle over who will retrieve it?"

"Nope," Jinx said with a smile, balancing on her toes in amongst the cluster of girls that were waiting for her to throw it.

Starfire glanced at Raven. "Should you not also be preparing to clamor over the flowers?"

"No," she said, her expression carefully bland. "I don't participate in pointless rituals and I will not be scrambling for those flowers."

"She's afraid she'll lose," Jinx quipped.

Raven's eyebrow arched. "It's an archaic tradition, and the belief that the person who catches it will be the next to marry is-"

"Oh, go on, Rae," Beast Boy said with a smile, giving her a little shove toward the other girls and a cheeky smack on the bottom. "Just get in there. There's no harm."

She scowled at him over her shoulder, walking to the back of the gathered girls.

"And you are certain that is what I am supposed to do with this?" Starfire asked. "I do not wish to force anyone into marriage if they do not wish it."

"It's just a superstition, Star," Barbara called, winking at a sweaty looking Cyborg. "Hurry up and throw it."

Starfire look at the assembled line of boyfriends who were eyeing their girls nervously and she did not believe that it was merely superstition. The boy did seem to be quite concerned as to who would catch the bouquet.

_Just throw it, Star,_ Dick whispered into her mind. _Get it over and done with. Put the boys out of their misery._

She drew back her arm.

"Wait!" the girls cried, bar Raven, their hands extended to stop her.

"What?" she asked, completely confused. "This is what you wish for, is it not?"

"Yeah, but you have to turn around first," Kole explained with a smile. "You're not allowed to see where you're throwing it."

Starfire saw Raven roll her eyes.

Dick sighed and shuffled around her so that she could turn her back on the girls.

_So many traditions,_ she murmured as she tossed the bouquet of flowers over her head. There was a girlish shriek and a thundering of feet and Starfire turned to watch the flowers arcing through the air.

The boys began to hoot and holler, calling out the names of their respective girls as they clamored for the flowers, trying to position themselves beneath the now falling bouquet.

Someone shoved at Kole, knocking the poor crystal shifter to the floor, while pink energy knocked Pantha's bulk away.

Bumblebee shot into the air, her hands reaching for the bouquet and Starfire's saw Argent's hand close around Bumblebee's ankle, yanking the girl back down into the cluster of sprawling bodies.

There was a gentle rustling as the flowers landed in someone's hands.

The entanglement of girls on the floor stilled.

"Aww, no fair," Jinx complained, shoving Barbara's body off her own and climbed to her feet.

Starfire exchanged a happy glance with Dick.

Raven held up the bouquet triumphantly, releasing it from her powers. "If they're going to make me participate in pointless rituals," she droned, a smile on her face. "I'm going to win."

Starfire glanced over at Beast Boy, who was staring at Raven in shock, being jostled as the boys thumped him on the back good-naturedly.

"Your turn, Dick!" Wally cried , grinning at them after he'd added his own thump to the Beast Boy's back.

"Huh?" Dick asked from beside her, but Starfire was too gleefully engaged in the shocked expression on Beast Boy's face and Raven's quiet smile to notice.

Someone shoved Beast Boy on the back and he took a tottering step toward Raven and she in turn looked up at him.

"Nice catch, babe," Beast Boy stuttered, kissing her on the forehead.

"I know," Raven said, giving Beast Boy a bland look. "You'll be sharing your 'winnings' with me."

"Huh?" Beast Boy, blurted. "How'd you know?"

Raven smiled. "There's _always _a bet on who gets the bouquet."

Starfire didn't get to see anymore of the exchange between her friends as she was suddenly grabbed by the waist, hoisted into the air and manhandled across the room.

"Hey!" Dick bellowed and she felt a tugging on her arm as he was dragged after her. "Hands off my wife!"

Starfire found herself planted on top of a table, Dick leaping up after her immediately so that she wasn't pulled off the table and back onto the floor by the chain that connected them.

"What is going on?" she asked curiously as Wally planted a chair on the tabletop.

"Sit down, little lady," he said with a cheeky grin. "Garter removal time."

Dick sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face and moved so that Starfire could sit in the chair without pulling him off balance.

"With your teeth!" someone bellowed and Starfire was sure she recognised Cyborg's voice.

"What?" Dick asked, cringing as he knelt before her, his left arm draped along the side of her leg and around her bottom. "Since when was that the rule?"

"Since right now!" Hotspot yelled laughingly.

Dick scowled at the assembled boys before looking up at her apologetically. "Sorry, Star," he mumbled as his hand hiked up the skirt of her dress.

Her eyes went wide and she went bright red. "Do _what_ with your teeth?" she squeaked, her hands clamping down on her skirt to stop him lifting it higher, her eyes darting around at the gleefully cheering boys in the room and over to the stoic Batman, a smiling Alfred and the confused Tamaranians in the corner.

He looked up at her, his hand warm on her calf. "Traditionally, the groom removes the garter and tosses it to the unmarried guys. Some smart ass," his voice rose to a bellow, casting a scathing glance at Cyborg, "who will be doing _massive_ amounts of training when we get home," he looked back at Starfire, his voice softening again, "wants me to do it with my teeth."

"But- but- the chain-"

"I can work around the chain," he said softly, squeezing her bottom lightly, while his other hand slipped her shoe off. "But if you're uncomfortable with this…"

"I… er…"

He gave her a lopsided grin. _I have an idea, just go with it. Take the crown for a moment._

She tilted her head in confusion and took the crown from his face, resting it in her lap. He gave her a wink and tossed her skirt over his head, disappearing under it and effectively hiding himself from view of everyone else.

The catcalls, wolf whistles and hollering began immediately.

She went bright red and fought not to twitch as she felt his lips caress her skin just above the location of the garter. His teeth nipped at her and she felt a tugging as he began dragging the garter down her leg, his hand still warm on her calf. She felt it slip over her knee, his body shifting and he began directing her leg with his hand. She had to bend over slightly so that he had more maneuverability with the chain.

He let go of the garter, nuzzling her calf for a moment, still hidden beneath the skirt. He reattached his teeth and yanked the lacy band over her ankle and past her foot, reappearing out from under her skirt looking slightly disheveled but grinning cheekily, holding the garter in his mouth.

He spat it into his hand, still kneeling and causally tossed it out into the sea of boys.

Green tentacles filled the air, wrapping themselves around hapless boys and dragging them away from the flying piece of cloth, several tentacles reaching for the band itself.

Dick laughed while Starfire cocked her head in confusion as to why Beast Boy would be trying so hard.

"It's a superstition," Dick explained, looking up at her as he slipped her shoe back on her foot. "Something like catching the bouquet, the one who catches the garter will be next to marry. Guess Beast Boy wanted that to be him."

Starfire watched as the garter bounced of one of the green tentacles and was flicked away, continuing to fly through the air. She felt Dick take the crown from her lap and glanced at him as he placed it back on his face, his eyes watching the wayward flight of the garter.

He went red and began to laugh.

Starfire snapped her eyes to Batman, giggling with delight as she saw the garter had managed to entangle itself on one of the ears of his cowl.

Batman reached up and plucked the garter off his head, staring at it disdainfully as he pinched it between his thumb and his forefinger.

"Congratulations, sir," Alfred said, a barely concealed smile on his face while the Titans alternated between nervous laughter and nudging each other.

"Oh, boy," Dick said, grinning from ear to ear. "He's gonna think I did that on purpose."

Starfire laughed.

He stood, pulling her up and plastering her along his body. "Greetings, wife."

Starfire giggled, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He dipped her, cradling her weight in his arms and placed his lips against hers. She sighed contently, her hands snaking around his neck to pull him closer.

The general cheering and ruckus of the Titans started up again.

A quiet cough broke them apart.

"Dick, Starfire," Batman said quietly, startling her as she hadn't noticed him standing beside the table and wondered how he moved across the room so fast. "Can I talk to you both for a moment?"

Dick nodded, going slightly pink and helped her down from the table. He followed Batman, pulling her out onto the balcony.

"Um… sorry about the garter," Dick said sheepishly as soon as they were far enough away from the music that they could hear each other talk.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it, although I'm sure Alfred's going to rub it in for ages." He fished something out from his belt, handing it to Dick. "This is for you and Starfire."

Dick looked surprised and opened the small white envelope, pulling out the slip of paper inside and caught the key as it fell from between the paper. Starfire watched in amazement as his jaw dropped. "But… you _never_ let anyone go here."

Batman's expression remained unchanged. "You've been there before."

"It was only for two hours and I was confined to the plane… Wow…"

"What is it?" Starfire asked curiously, peering over Dick's shoulder.

"Our honeymoon, Star, Dad's letting us spend two weeks on his private island."

Starfire frowned, not understanding.

Dick turned to her, his eyes full of disbelief. "Dad _never_ lets anyone go there. It's a massive island, it has its own landing strip and the beach house on it is huge. We can go scuba diving and horseback riding and there's even hot springs and-"

"Enough Dick," Batman said, placing his hand on Dick's shoulder. "The caretaker has already been alerted and is readying the place as we speak. You have free rein of the island for two weeks so enjoy. Just make sure no powers around the caretaker. He's discrete about most things, but just be on the safe side. He's also a little… odd… but he is one of the best marine biologists in the world and his wife is an extraordinary botanist. Don't interrupt their work."

Starfire, still not quite understanding why Dick was so flabbergasted, floated closer to Batman and gave him a hug. "I thank you _k'norfka_ Batman, it is a splendid gift."

Batman gave her a squeeze before releasing her. "It's my pleasure, Starfire," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Welcome to the family."

_

* * *

__Next Chapter: Something old and something new._


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note: **_

_This chapter is completely and utterly dedicated to __**Katergator** for that wonderful artwork she did for me__. It's all hers. It's her precious. _

_Extra special dedication to Royal Blue, cause I know she's rereading it at the moment. -shifty eyes- Love you! muah!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 34**

"Finally," Dick said, sweeping Starfire into his arms once more as they approached the chamber they would be spending their wedding night in. "I have you all to myself."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why do you insist on carrying me like this?"

He grinned at her. "Earth tradition, carrying the bride over the threshold." He paused, his face clouding in thought. "I… don't actually know why. Something about… protection from… er… never mind. But I really do like holding you like this."

She smiled and lay her head on his neck. "I do not mind being carried like this either. But if it is Earth tradition, should I not also carry you?"

He laughed. "No, Star, groom carries the bride." His voice became husky, that irresistible lusty shine back in his eyes where it had simmered away all night. "And you are my bride."

"Husband," she crooned, feeling a shudder sweep through him.

"God, how on Earth do you manage to put so much sex appeal into a single word?"

"It is a gift," she said with a smile as they reached the door. She floated so that he could reach the handle before the door swung open.

Dick made a small jump as he crossed the threshold and kicked the door closed behind him and made sure it was locked. "Right. That's done. Let's get down to the sex."

She laughed, tussling his hair as she turned her head to look at the room.

"Oh," Starfire breathed. "It is glorious!"

"Wow," Dick said as he put her down. "Who knew Al had it in him?" He pulled her a few steps forward to the small waist high table that stood just before the door that had been covered in a lacy white tablecloth. A bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice sat on the table, two glasses beside it and next to that a red rose tied in a red ribbon that rested on a small note.

He smiled at her, passing her the rose while he picked up the note, taking off the facial crown and placing it on the table. She placed her own crown beside his and breathed in the fragrant scent of the rose, her eyes surveying the room.

The circular bed was huge, the largest one she had ever seen, and its dazzling red blanket was covered in white rose petals. It was a canopy bed, much like she'd seen at Wayne manor, the circular red cloth draping over the top giving it a very intimate appeal. It looked so inviting, Starfire was sure she could sink into that beds embrace and never be seen again and she would be perfectly happy.

There was a small suitcase on a bench in the corner, their toiletries and a change of clothes for tomorrow and a small cooler was placed on the floor by the suitcase.

The floor was also covered in white rose petals, spreading across the room to the bed and heading onto a bathroom. Starfire took a step forward as far as she could without moving far enough away from Dick to pull him off balance and peered through the bathroom door.

"Oh my," she breathed as she saw the enormous bath in there. "Richard, look."

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up from the note, before he turned his head in the direction she was looking. "Wow." He looked back down at the note and gave a chuckle, placing it back on the table and reached for the champagne.

There was a dull pop as the cork was removed from the top of the bottle and Dick placed it carefully on the table before pouring out two glasses.

"To us," he said, handing her one of the glasses.

She smiled as he linked their arms and took a sip of her drink. "To us."

"So, what _shall_ we do?" he asked cheekily.

"I do not know about you," she said with a smile. "But I do require help removing these combs from my hair, and there are some transparent hair pins in there as well and that bath does look _very_ inviting."

He grinned. "It does, doesn't it?" He tugged her lightly, pulling her over to the bath. He placed his glass on the large, light green tiled rim that ran all the way around the bath and began filling it up. "You know, I don't think we've ever had a bath together," he commented, testing the temperature of the water, that sly smile back on his face. "Plenty of showers, but not a bath. And this thing is big enough to swim in. It's almost like a hot tub."

"Do you wish to go swimming?" she asked innocently.

"Maybe," he said evasively, eyeing her hair. "Why don't we do your hair while we wait for the bath to fill?"

He dragged her over to the bed and sat her down, and she saw him looking at her hair thoughtfully. She slung the arm they were connected by around his waist so that he had more room to move.

"I knew these combs would look gorgeous on you, Star," he said quietly and she felt the first of the honeysuckle combs sliding out of her hair.

"They are glorious," she replied, holding up the palm of her other hand so he could rest the comb on it.

"Mom used to show them to me," he said softly as the matching comb slipped free. "She even wore them once or twice in her acts." He placed the comb on her hand and she saw him caress it with his fingers slightly before he turned his attention to the pins and bands holding her hair in place. "They must be hundreds of years old by now, passed down from mother to daughter. I think I would've been the first guy to inherit them. I just… wanted Mom to be a part of the wedding too. Thank you for wearing them Star."

"I understand," she said, looking up at him.

He paused for a moment and smiled at her, his fingers caressing her cheek. "You know, you probably the first that really has."

She dropped her eyes, enjoying the sensations of his fingers on her hair, gently placing the combs on the bed beside her and held out her hand again to accept the hair pins. "Tilt your head to the left for me," he said quietly. "Ahh, now I see why you need help, you've twisted a strand of hair around the band. Very pretty."

She tilted her head. "You have done this before?" she asked as he tugged on a particularly stubborn pin.

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed, shifting his hips and leaning closer to her and she felt his fingers tugging at the pins beneath the ponytail in her hair. "I used to help Mom and her friends with their hair once the act was done. They had these massive buns though, loads of pins, you've only got a few."

"You are very gentle," she commented, closing her eyes as he pulled a curl of hair completely free and allowed it to dangle down her back.

He chuckled, dropping another pin into her hand. "Practice. I didn't use to be, I think I pulled out clumps of Mom's hair the first time I did this. You have more hair than she did." She heard him sigh softly and felt him run his fingers through her hair. "I love your hair."

"I thank you," she said as she pressed her forehead into his stomach. "I, too, feel affection for your hair."

He laughed at that. "I know you do," he said teasingly, his fingers hugging the back of her head for a moment. "Can't keep your hands out of it."

She smiled and nuzzled his stomach.

"Ooh, watch it there," he said, shifting away. "Don't want to get all riled up too early. I still have the rest of this hair to unpin, and that bath will be done soon."

"I am not even close," she said tartly.

"Close enough. Tonight, all you've had to do is look at me sideways and I've been hard. And very, very grateful for this _bryna_."

She laughed. "It looks wonderful on you Richard."

He chuckled. "I'm inclined to agree. Okay, tilt your head the other way, nearly done." He waited until she complied before he continued. "You look much better though. Dazzling and ravishing."

"Ravishing?" she asked as his deft fingers tugged at the pins and loosened her hair. "Are you planning on eating me?"

"That's ravenous, although I might do that too. Ravishing means entrancing, or stunningly beautiful. I _love_ the diamond out of the middle of it, very sexy, Star."

She smiled, caressing his back with the hand that was around his waist. "I did think you would like that."

He dropped one last pin into her hand, tugged the band holding the ponytail together out, running both hands through her hair several times to loosen it and pull out any pins he may have missed. "All done. Hey, I've a question."

"Yes?" she asked raising her head from his stomach.

He dropped into a squat before her. "How are we supposed to take our clothes off with this chain attached?"

She giggled and placed the handful of pins on the bed. "You did not notice then?"

An eyebrow arched. "Notice what?"

She reached around behind his neck and snapped off his gorget, placing it on the bed beside her before reaching for his left shoulder. "It unzips," she continued, unzipping his shirt at the shoulder, allowing the sleeve to fall down. "You just have to pass your feet through now."

He gave her an embarrassed chuckle. "Not one of my finer nights for noticing stuff is it?"

She reached around behind her own neck, unsnapping her gorget and placed it beside his and slipped her feet out of her shoes. "Shall we have that bath now?"

He rocked backward to sit on the floor, obviously intending to take off his own boots and seemingly forgetting they were attached. The sudden movement pulled her off balance and she tumbled from the bed, sprawling on top of him with a sudden '_oof'_, forcing him backward onto the floor with her on his chest.

Dick began to laugh, his hands going to her hips. "A little eager are we, Star?" he chortled, moving his head so he could look at her.

She propped herself up and gave him a light smack on the chest. "You did that deliberately."

"Course not," he replied cheekily, his hand moving up to cup her breast before it inched beneath the diamond completely. "Ahh, I've been waiting all night to do that properly."

She giggled.

He reached up with his other hand, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before he tugged her down to him. She melted into his embrace with a sigh, pressing her body against his hand.

The hand on her neck slipped down over her body, past her breast to cup her bottom, pulling her so that she grinded against him and allowed him to spread his legs and have her nestle in between them.

They were long, easy kisses, slow, deliberate and Starfire knew that Dick wanted to enjoy every moment with her. But she wanted more than easy kisses, she was tired of the easy kisses she'd been getting all night; she wanted the fiery Dick that burned for her. She shifted against him, pressing her chest into his hand, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue into his, drawing out his own tongue to play with.

_Star… _he murmured, even his mind voice sounding breathless. _The bath._

She pulled away, her head snapping toward the bathroom. "I forgot," she said with a blush. She floated off him with a regretful sigh and he gave her an apologetic smile, sitting up to tug off his boots and socks and dumped them on the floor beside her shoes. She slipped off her gloves and tossed them haphazardly on a nearby chair.

Dick tugged her toward him absently as he maneuvered his other arm out of his shirt and allowed it to dangle around his waist and pulled off his gloves. Starfire floated over him and removed his belt and _bryna _for him, quickly followed by his pants, boxers and shirt. He picked up his clothes and gently draped them over a nearby chair, standing before her naked. A small smile crossed her features as she admired his body. Oh, she wanted to run her fingers over his chest and abdomen at that moment and allow her hands to drift lower.

"Do you need help with your dress?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked, lifting her eyes back to his, watching that cocky grin spread across hpis face.

"Like what you see?"

"Perhaps," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Do you need help with your dress?" he repeated.

She shook her head, unzipping both shoulders and gently prying the silicon tape away from her skin that prevented the diamond cut from the middle from revealing too much when she moved, but hadn't stopped him from slipping his hands beneath.

He sucked in a gasp of breath as it dropped to the floor and she stepped from the billowing dress.

"_Damn_, Star… if I'd known _that_ was all you were wearing underneath," he said, eyeing her white g-string. "I would have used the wall outside, regardless of who was watching."

"You could have done the exploring when you removed my garter," she said with a smile as she scooped her dress from the floor, gently placing it on the chair beside his clothes, her hands smoothing out the wrinkles. She felt Dick's hand run down her back and over her rump, her skin tingling as he touched her before his fingers hooked under the strap of the g-string and he gave it a sharp yank.

Material tore and Starfire yelped in shock.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said with a cheeky grin, tossing away the wreaked underwear and tugged on her arm. "C'mon, bath time."

The water was lovely and warm and the bath was so big they were able to lie side by side and her feet still did not touch the other end of the bath.

Starfire sank below the surface, drenching her hair and staring at the distorted roof through the water, feeling Dick doing the same. She surfaced at the same time he did, waiting until he got comfortable, his wet head resting on the titled edge and curled into Dick's side, her head resting on his shoulder. He slung his arm around her, his fingers running up and down her backbone as she traced the muscles on his chest and stomach with the tips of her own fingers.

"You are happy?" she asked quietly, her breath creating tiny ripples on the surface of the water.

He ran his hand down over her arm, his other hand reaching around to rest on her hip, his eyes closed as he floated in the water. "Extremely. You?"

"I have not been able to completely ground my feet."

He smiled. "I did notice that. See, I'm good for something tonight at least."

"You are more than good for something tonight," she purred, her fingers tracing his nipple.

"Oh really?" he asked huskily. "And what might that be?"

"When I discover it, I shall let you know."

He laughed at that, causing her head to bounce on his chest. "And just how are you going to discover it?"

"I shall go hunting," she replied offhandedly, her fingers tracing down over the muscles on his stomach.

His breathing hitched. "I see… and how will you know when you'd discovered… whatever it is you're hunting?"

"I am most certain," she said mildly, her fingers trailing lower. "That whatever it is that I am hunting will grab my attention."

Dick sucked in a startled gasp of breath, his neck arching and Starfire was not the least bit surprised at his reaction. Especially since at the moment she'd said the word 'grab', she had done exactly that and grabbed his already half-erect member and begun fondling it.

"Did… did you… find it?" he asked between ragged breaths, his eyes tightly closed.

"No," she replied quietly and lifted her head off his shoulder. "I think, perhaps, I may be hunting with the wrong equipment."

"Oh?" he gasped. "And… what equipment do you… think you… need?"

"This," she replied and sunk beneath the water to attach her mouth. She felt rather than heard the gasp and shudder that ran through his body as he realised what she was doing. She saw his fingers slipping on the side of the bath as he tried to get a handhold to brace himself. Satisfaction washed through her as she bobbed slowly, her tongue probing carefully, watching his fumbling fingers out of the corner of her eye before he finally raised his arm out of the water and hooked it over the edge of the bath.

She heard a muffled groan through the lapping of the water in her ears, felt his body shift beneath her. She blew several bubbles through her nose watching as they tickled his skin for a moment and bubbling to the surface.

The chain gave a distorted jangle as he raised that arm out of the bath as well to clutch at the side and she had to move her own arm to follow, splaying her fingers across his chest while her mouth worked below.

_Starfire, _he moaned into her mind. _Have I ever told you how incredibly good you are at that?_

_I am?_ she sent cheekily, scraping her teeth along his length and eliciting another moan and a jerk of the hips from him.

_Don't you need to breathe?_

She looked up at him through the water, her fingers running themselves along his chest and up to his neck. _Breathing is optional._

She felt the chuckle rumble through him and he caught the hand that was on his chest and gave her a gentle tug. _C'mere, Star._

_No,_ she replied, giving him a hard suck and several bobs of the head.

His back arched beneath her as he unconsciously thrust into her mouth. _Star…_ The tugging on her arm became more insistent, then his other hand reached down to grab her by the shoulder, forcing her to release him and surface.

She drew in a breath and pouted at him, running a hand through her fringe to rid it from her face. "I was enjoying that."

"If you keep that up," he said still tugging on her arms. "I'm not going to last long. And I don't know about you, but I plan to have you screaming my name before I climax tonight."

She felt a jolt of anticipation and tingling between her legs. "Truly?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Did you think I was just going to take my pleasure and not return it? When have I ever done that?"

She considered, a finger to her lips, a playful smile on her face.

He hauled her by the shoulders, molding her body along his. "Besides, you have a glorious scream," he said huskily, his mouth hovering beneath hers. Her eyes closed, her lips parted but the kiss she was expecting never came as he suddenly heaved her up out of the bath and planted her on the tiled edge, her back to the wall. Her eyes flew open as he yanked her hips forward so that she was sitting on the very edge of the bath and buried his head between her legs.

"Oh!" she cried, throwing her head back against the wall, entangling her hands into his hair, her hips tilting of their own accord to allow him better access. One arm snaked around her bottom to pull her closer as he licked and suckled at her.

The tiled wall was cold against her back, as was the water drying on her skin but she didn't care. All she could concentrate on was the sensations he sent rocking through her body. Every lick, every nibble, every suck sent a bolt of pleasure bursting through her body, that burning ecstasy originating from her groin.

She groaned and clutched at his head, her hands woven into his thick, damp hair, her body ebbing and flowing with the motion of his head.

"Yes?" he asked lifting his head, licking his lips and she suddenly realised she'd called his name. "Did you want something, Star?"

"I… er… _oh_!" she cried as he inserted his fingers, his thumb caressing that small nub of flesh that always made her head spin, her hands clench, and a wet heat spread through her belly.

Dick shifted, rising out of the water to take her nipple in his mouth, his fingers playing and teasing.

That desperate need was enveloping her, an aching desire for release, a burning longing for his body to join with hers. But he didn't seem to be in any hurry to fill her, his fingers tormenting, his mouth suckling, pushing her higher but never allowing her to topple over the edge.

She writhed in anticipation and pleasure, her hips shifting and grinding with every movement of his hand, her chest pushing against his mouth as her body begged and pleaded with him. She could scarcely catch breath, each movement causing another quick gasp, a hasty gulp of air. Her eyes were shut tight, she knew if she opened them the world would be spinning, tilting on its axis and tumbling away into oblivion.

And when he finally, _finally_, sheathed himself inside her, his mouth connecting with hers, she knew she was going to die from rapture.

He pulled her off the side of the bath and back into the warm depths of the water. He knelt between her spread legs, resting her shoulders against the tiled side, his hands tight on her waist while hers clutched at him.

"Ready to scream?" he whispered huskily, his lips trailing over her jaw and back up to her mouth. He kissed her hard, his tongue diving into her mouth at the same time he thrust into her.

The pleasure was immediate and intense. Powerful feelings of elation rocked through her body, ecstasy jolted through her belly and her vocal cords sang just like he told her they would. Her body was immediately as taut as a bowstring, her back arched, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

She lost track of time, completely unaware of how long he thrust into her as he sent her spinning through the stars, soaring high and far, tumbling over the edge of reason. Her world narrowed, the only sensations that existed was that of the feeling of him moving inside her, the warm pant of his breath against her neck, the tight grip of his hands on her hips.

His thrusts increased tempo and strength as he plunged deeper and deeper into her and she heard her voice crescendo with need, his own voice intermingling with hers.

And then she felt it, that single spark that ignited the inferno inside her, burning hard and fast. It blazed through her blood, inflamed her flesh as wave after wave of rapture crested within her. She threw back her head, elongating her neck, screaming out his name to the heavens, her body pulsing and quivering. He answered her call with a roar of his own, a throbbing heat in her passage.

"Wow," he breathed into her neck as she descended from her height, her world expanding again.

"Oh," she purred back, her eyes still closed, her body limp. She slithered away from the edge, sinking beneath the surface of the water, completely relaxed and content.

His hands grabbed the back of her neck, splaying between her shoulder blades and he hoisted her out of the water. "Easy, Star," he murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck for her. "Don't want you to drown."

She nuzzled his neck, snuggling in close, water dripping down her nose.

"Well, that was definitely worth waiting for," he said, his voice low and throaty. "I don't think you would have screamed like that up against a wall."

She wriggled against him. "Hmmmmmmmmm."

"Thinking maybe we should have Cyborg install a bath in our room now."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hey, you're not falling asleep there, are you?" he asked, jostling her slightly.

She couldn't bring herself to move and he was _so_ comfortable. "Uh-ah."

She heard him chuckle. "Do you have words yet?"

"… mmm."

His hand shifted from her shoulder blades to massage the skin at the base of her skull. "Love you, Star," he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to trickle down her spine.

She lifted a hand sluggishly from the bath, brushing her fingers over his cheek and splashed the hand back into the water. "_D'omegatro_," she mumbled, or at least she thought she mumbled.

He tickled her ribs. "C'mon, wife, get moving, my legs are cramping here."

She deliberately allowed her weight to slouch against him.

Dick chuckled. "As much as staying in here with you forever is appealing, there is a huge bed waiting to be used, and if you don't move soon, you're not going to get my surprise."

"Surprise?" she asked, raising her head from it where had been nestled in his neck so that she could look at him. "What surprise?"

He laughed. "Thought that would get you. You'll just have to wait and see."

She grumbled but shifted so that her feet were flat on the bottom of the bath and stood, pulling him up with her. He wobbled slightly and she steadied him with her hands then reached down and yanked out the plug in the bath.

Alfred had left two white fluffy towels for them, seeing that they couldn't wear a bathrobe. Starfire wrapped herself up in hers and ran her brush through her wet hair while Dick loosely draped his around his hips.

"Okay, you need to close your eyes," he said with a smile as they went back into the bedroom.

"Why?"

He ran his fingers down her arm, taking her hand. "Because I need to prepare it and I can't if you're looking."

Starfire sighed and obliged him by closing her eyes.

"No peeking, Star."

"I promise," she murmured as he led her across the room. She could hear him rummaging around for something, felt a tugging at the arm they were connected by as he shifted. There was a small pop and a tiny crackle and then his hand was on her elbow, directing her backward.

"Sit," he commanded as the back of her knees touched something soft.

She felt around behind her for the bed, making sure she knew where it was before she sat down. The last thing she wanted to do was end up sprawled on the floor again. She sat on the edge of the bed, sinking into the soft mattress.

"Open your mouth."

Her eyebrows raised at that and she fought not to open her eyes.

"Trust me, Star, c'mon, open up."

She opened her mouth a tiny bit.

"Wider, baby," he chuckled and Starfire sighed and opened her mouth wider.

He placed his mouth against hers, his tongue maneuvering something inside before he drew away. "Chew."

"OOH!" she exclaimed in delight as she chewed, her eyes flying open and looked directly into his laughing blue ones. She hastily swallowed, licking her lips, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Ooh… more."

Dick laughed, holding his hand behind his back. "I really ought to make you beg, Star."

She tried to get a look at his hand as he deliberately moved his body so she couldn't see. "But… there are more, yes?" She battered her eyes at him. "You would not do the teasing of me with a single one, would you, Richard?"

"I might," he replied impishly.

"Richard," she said sternly, still angling her head to try and see what he had hidden. "Show me your hand."

He grinned devilishly at her, slowly drawing his hand from behind his back, revealing a basket of delicious red strawberries and a bowl of Alfred's homemade chocolate sauce.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

_**

* * *

**__**Author's note:**_

_Depending on the culture, the groom carries the bride over the threshold to protect her from evil house spirits that lurked in doorways and might try to make her trip and fall as she entered her new home, pronouncing the marriage unlucky. But Dick isn't about to tell Starfire that. Seriously, how would you explain evil house spirits to an alien?_

_In case your wondering why I didn't have the champagne cork go flying off into the room and bounce from the walls, and the champagne bubble comically from the bottle. It's very bad etiquette to allow a champagne cork to fly. Very bad. And one of the things I would have expected Bruce to drum into Dick would be etiquette, so no matter how tipsy Dick is, he isn't about to let a champagne cork fly._

_And you just know I had to bring chocolate and strawberries back. ;p_

_Next chapter: Playful Titans and a plot is uncovered._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The orange sun shone brightly overhead, its warm heat trickling over the inhabitants of Tamaran. A soft wind swirled over the land, kicking up whirlwinds of dust and sending them skipping along the horizon.

Batgirl raised her hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun. "Why are we outside?"

"Cause its getting stuffy in that room," Beast Boy said with a happy grin. "At least out here we're not falling all over each other."

Batgirl peered up at the palace, seeing several Tamaranians gathering on the balconies, peering down at them curiously. "We're going to have an audience that's all."

"Let them look," Raven said. "We're not doing anything wrong. Kid Flash and the twins have too much energy and the boys were getting loud in general. They either need to work it off or I'm going to blast them."

"Besides," Jinx included. "The sun is gorgeous here. It's like one massive beach without the water."

"BB!" Cyborg cried happily and tossed a Frisbee. "Fetch!"

Beast Boy was gone in an instant and a green dog bounded across the sand, his tail wagging happily, his tongue lolling from his mouth before he leapt into the air and crunched his teeth around the airborne Frisbee. He chewed on it for a moment as he trotted back to Cyborg.

Batgirl glanced at Raven. "He really is an animal, isn't he?"

Raven arched an eyebrow at her. "At times," she replied. "Not that it matters."

"And how much of an animal in the sack is he, Raven?" Jinx asked with a wicked grin.

"That depends," Raven snapped acidly. "Just how fast is Kid Flash?"

Jinx went bright red, glancing over at her boyfriend as he kicked a football to Herald. She mumbled something, scuffed at the dusty ground and walked away.

Raven and Batgirl exchanged a confused glance and followed her. Jinx sat down a fair distance from the group, hugging her knees.

"I didn't mean anything by that," Raven said softly, sitting down beside her. "I'm not good at teasing girl talk that's all. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, I know," Jinx replied, shuffling her feet in the sand. "It's just… you're actually right that's all. He's fast. At _everything_."

"Everything?" Batgirl asked, wincing in sympathy as she slouched on the ground, stretching her legs out before her and crossed them at the ankles, her hands on the sand behind her. "That must be painful."

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. And then he gets all cut up about it because I don't want to do it. How do I tell him its cause he's just too damn fast?"

"You're not faking anything with him, are you?"

Jinx cut Batgirl a scathing glance. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Batgirl held up her hands placidly. "Just checking, cause you know, fake it once and they expect it every time. Some guys do believe they're some sort of god in bed and it gets worse if you encourage them."

Jinx nodded. "So I've heard. Does this mean you and Cyborg have hooked up like that?"

Batgirl blinked in surprise. "Cy and me? No. But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you and Kid Flash."

"I know I should talk to him about this, I mean, isn't that what all the books say? Communication is the key? But… how do you tell a guy you don't like sex cause he just won't take his time?"

Raven cleared her throat, shifting nervously. "I can't believe I'm giving sex advice, but try tying him down."

Jinx looked at her, her face red and Batgirl's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I'm serious," Raven said, not meeting their eyes. "Look, he'll kill me for telling you this so if you breathe a word, I will take you down to the deepest, darkest point in hell and leave you there. Beast Boy can't control the animals sometimes. Most of the time he's in total control, but sometimes, if he's overtired, or overeager, they grab him and force him to… you know…"

"Go faster?" Batgirl suggested quietly.

"Yeah," Raven said softly, a blush spreading along her cheeks. "This is going to sound really weird, but we've discovered the best way for me to slow him down when he gets like that is to leash him."

"Like a dog?" Jinx asked, casting a glance out at the happily bouncing green dog as he chased after another thrown Frisbee.

Raven wrinkled her nose. "That's a really crude way of putting it. I wrap him in my powers and hold him down. I take control. He actually likes that. It could work for you."

"Tie him down…" Jinx said uneasily.

Raven nodded.

"Some guys like that," Batgirl included. "And Raven's right, it will give you control. Buy some sexy lingerie, a pair of fluffy handcuffs, something like that. Make it seem like its all for him, tie him down and have your wicked way with him."

"But… I've never had a… you know… how do I know if I'm doing it right?"

Batgirl smiled. "Those things take time. You have to work at them. Experiment. If it feels good, then it probably is good. If it's uncomfortable, don't do it. But if he's lying on the bed, handcuffed and completely at your mercy, he can't hurt you."

Jinx nodded as she glanced at Raven. "So, you and Beast Boy really do it?" she asked timidly. "I mean, the other girls and I thought you were, cause there's been a green cat snuggled up to you at night while we've been here…"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, Beast Boy and I really do it."

"And it can be fun?"

Raven looked at Jinx sideways and fixed her eyes back on the green dog. "Starfire would be a better person to talk to about sex."

"Pfft," Bumblebee said as she sat down opposite them, Argent and Kole completing the circle. "Star doesn't talk about sex."

"You don't ask the right questions," Raven murmured.

"I… what?" Bumblebee asked, double taking at Raven. "You were there at the girls night on Tamaran last time. She clamed up."

"Because you made the mistake of asking her about Nightwing in the same sentence," Raven replied. "Ask her specifics, she gets evasive but she won't on just general stuff."

"Like what?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Like… the different kind of touches Tamaranians use to express affection. There's a whole range of them. If you ask her about Tamaranian traditions, she will let things slip about her and Nightwing without realising it."

"That's very sneaky," Batgirl commented approvingly.

Raven shrugged. "When you lived with three guys as long as I have, you learn to be sneaky."

"I live with five of them and I'm not that sneaky," Bumblebee commented, stretching her legs out over the sand. "So why were you going to ask Star about sex anyway?"

Raven raised her hand, a black dome shielding the girls from the wayward football that had been kicked toward them. Kid Flash zipped up, scooping up the ball. "Ladies," he said with a cheeky wink at Jinx and zipped off again.

"No reason," Jinx said with a cautionary glance at Batgirl and Raven. "Just general chit chat."

Bumblebee cocked her head, her eyebrows raised. "So, Raven… you and Beast Boy _are_ doing the dirty now?"

"What is your preoccupation with my sex life?" Raven snapped, hugging her cloak to her tighter.

"How about the fact that you actually have one?"

Batgirl raised her eyebrows. "So you and Herald…"

"Haven't gone all the way," Bumblebee answered with a shake of her head. "We've come close but neither of us are quite ready yet."

Raven looked at Argent. "And you and Hotspot?"

Argent laughed. "I'm more than a year younger than you guys. I'm not about to let him do anything more than kiss me just yet."

"So, how much of an animal is the green machine, Raven?" Bumblebee teased.

"I am not going to answer that," she replied tartly.

"What if we do that tit for tat idea again?" Bumblebee asked.

"No dice," Raven replied. "You got more out of me than I did out of you last time anyway."

"We could always play truth or dare," Batgirl said with a smile.

Bumblebee slapped her hands together once. "See, now there's an idea. I'm all for that one."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine," she droned. "Two rules. No streaking and no forcing us to do stuff to boys that aren't our boyfriends."

Batgirl chuckled. "They sound like good rules. Jinx, you go first."

"All right," Jinx said with a wicked smile. "Batgirl, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have _you_ ever had sex?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile, watching the other girls faces drop in shock. "Bumblebee, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Batgirl considered. "I dare you to eat a plateful of Tamaranian food at lunchtime."

"Ewwww," Bumblebee replied with a curl of her lip. "Fine. Raven."

Raven sighed. "Truth."

"What does that purple glowy symbol on the door to your room mean?"

"It's called the rune of Hyrisadar," Raven said. "It's designed to stop any unwanted power leakage that may occur during copulation."

"In other words," Bumblebee said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. "It stops your powers from going haywire when you come?"

Raven nodded and rolled her eyes. "Kole, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What's your exact relationship to Gnarrk?"

"I'm his closest friend. He trusts me and looks out for me. We're friends, nothing more. I think he thinks of me as a sister or a pet sometimes."

"Is that why I've seen you making eyes at Jericho?" Argent asked with a smile.

Kole pursed her lips. "I don't believe that was part of the question. Argent, truth or dare."

Argent sighed. "Dare."

"I know you still haven't kissed Hotspot in public yet. Go and plant one on him now."

Argent went red. "You're kidding me."

Bumblebee laughed and nudged Batgirl, who nodded knowingly.

"But he's playing football with his friends," she protested, her eyes darting from girl to girl. "That's not fair on him."

"Go on," Jinx said, making shooing motions with her hands. "He'll probably enjoy it."

Argent narrowed her eyes. "You do realise, I'm going have to dare you all to do nasty things now."

"We'll take that risk," Batgirl said with a cheeky smile.

"Can't I double dare someone?"

"Just go and get it over and done with," Raven droned.

Argent stood and cast a scathing glance at the circle of girls and Batgirl watched gleefully as she stalked over to Hotspot, her head held high and her shoulders back. Batgirl watched as Hotspot turned to greet her before she grabbed him by the back of the neck and planted her lips against his for a long moment. She spun on her heel and stalking back toward the girls.

Batgirl watched with amusement as a flabbergasted Hotspot slowly toppled to the ground behind her while the other Titan boys began to tease him.

Jinx burst into giggles and Bumblebee began to laugh. "Priceless!" she crowed, holding her stomach. Argent sat back down and scowled at them.

Beast Boy bounded up to them, a happy puppy grin on his face, his tongue lolling from his mouth as he snuffled and snorted around Raven and flopped down beside her, placing his head on her lap.

"Oh no, you don't," Batgirl said, waving her hands at him. "Shoo, spy. Girls only."

Raven ran her fingers through his shaggy fur. "Off you go, unless you want to start wearing pretty pink bows." Beast Boy snorted at her, shaking his disheveled head and lurched back to his feet, swinging his head toward Raven's. "Ugg, dog breath," she complained as he licked her cheek but Batgirl noticed she didn't wipe the drool off as he bounded happily away.

"How do you put up with that?" Jinx asked curiously.

"With what?"

"How… animal like he is."

Raven pursed her lips, turning her head to watch his retreating form. "I love him. He wouldn't be my boy without a little beast in him."

"Wow," Bumblebee breathed, her eyes wide. "Those are three words I never would have thought I'd hear you say."

Raven was instantly dark and brooding. "Don't read to much into it," she muttered darkly. "Argent, your turn."

Argent considered. "Jinx, truth or dare."

Jinx grinned wickedly. "Truth."

"Damn it," Argent muttered, sulking for a moment. "Um… Okay… what's the password for the computer?"

Jinx arched an eyebrow. "I could tell you that Argent, but I'd just go and change it immediately."

"Yeah, well, it was a sucky question anyway. I was so sure you'd pick a dare."

"Which is why I didn't," Jinx said with a grin. "Batgirl, truth or dare."

Batgirl sighed. "Truth."

"You said you and Cyborg aren't up to that stage yet. Who _did_ you have sex with?"

Raven raised her head, glancing over at her sharply. "It wasn't… him… was it?"

Batgirl curled her lip, knowing exactly who she meant. "Eww. No. He was fourteen when we dated thank you very much. No, I had a boyfriend before Cyborg. Didn't last."

"Him who?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

Batgirl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nightwing."

"No way!" Bumblebee blurted, looking at her astounded. "You dated Nightwing? Does Star know this?"

Batgirl nodded. "She knows."

"Speaking of Starfire," Raven said, suddenly attracting everyone's attention as she pointed upward. "Look who has decided to surface."

Batgirl glanced upward.

Starfire dived down through the air towards them, towing a happy looking Nightwing. Batgirl arched an eyebrow at their outfits. Nightwing was bare chested, wearing only purple pants and black boots, with the traditional Tamaranian gray gorget, belt and gloves, as well as his mask and that weird metallic facial crown. Starfire wore a simple purple tube top, calf high boots and a pair of purple hot shorts as well as the gray accessories and crown.

Batgirl noticed with surprise the chain still dangling between their arms connecting their golden _e'aras_.

"Looking good, Star," Bumblebee said with a long whistle as Starfire placed Nightwing on the ground and floated by his side. "Very sexy, both of you."

Nightwing looked at her blandly. "It's kinda hard to get dressed when you're still attached. We had to make do."

"How's the head?" Raven droned, arching an eyebrow at him.

He cast her a dubious look. "Fine."

"When is that chain coming off?" Jinx asked curiously, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun as she looked up at them.

Nightwing shrugged. "When it's ready."

"How do you go to the bathroom?" Bumblebee asked.

Starfire immediately when bright red while Nightwing coughed nervously and changed the subject. "What are you doing?"

"Playing truth or dare," Batgirl said with a sassy grin. "Wanna join in?"

Nightwing shifted nervously, glancing at Starfire.

"I promised Nightwing we would play the football," Starfire said with a shake of her head.

"Pfft," Bumblebee scoffed. "That's no fun, join us for a while and then go and play. Hell, we'll all probably come with, the boys will be wearing out soon. Less competitive."

Batgirl saw Nightwing narrow his eyes at Bumblebee. "You just want to ask us a bunch of embarrassing questions, don't you?"

Bumblebee grinned wickedly. "Maybe."

He let out an exasperated sigh and sank to the ground beside Raven, pulling Starfire down into his lap. "I'm just going to block my ears again," he muttered, wrapping his arms around Starfire and burying his head in her neck. "Five minutes."

Starfire giggled at him and ruffled his hair, looking back at the circle of girls expectantly.

"Batgirl, I think it was your turn," Raven droned.

Batgirl glanced at Starfire and grinned. "Starfire, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is Nightwing good in bed?"

Nightwing choked, looking up from Starfire's neck to stare at her. "What kind of a question is that?" His eyes narrowed. "And why would you want to know anyway?"

"Embarrassment factor," Batgirl said with a smirk. "You know I live to tease you."

"Nightwing is very good in bed," Starfire said with an innocent expression, much to Nightwing's chagrin. "He does the sleeping most soundly and he does not snore and his snuggles make me feel all warm and safe."

"Likewise," Nightwing said, a small smirk on his face as he rubbed her stomach and pressed his cheek against hers.

"That is not what I meant," Batgirl pouted.

"I know that is not what you meant," Starfire said with a cheerful smile. "But that is what you asked. Kole, truth or dare."

"Truth," the pink-haired crystal worker replied.

"I did notice that you did not stray far from Jericho last night. Do you have the crush on him?"

Kole went bright red. "Yeah."

Argent giggled. "I knew it."

Kole ducked her head for a moment in embarrassment, then looked up again. "Nightwing, truth or dare."

Batgirl heard Nightwing mutter something under his breath. She caught the words 'prying' and 'sneaky' and grinned at him. Nightwing sighed. "Truth."

"Your name is really 'Dick' isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Didn't you get teased something shocking growing up?"

"Not about my name, no."

"Any relation to Dick Grayson?" Bumblebee asked.

Nightwing arched an eyebrow at her. "What makes you say that?"

"You're roughly the same age, he had an eighteen birthday about the same time you did, same colour hair, blue eyes. Plus, we get a fair amount of funding from Wayne Enterprises."

"Wayne Enterprises funds a lot of things," Batgirl said, her heart pounding, casting a trouble glance at Nightwing.

"Met the guy once," Nightwing said offhandedly. "Arrogant bastard. Tried to hit on Starfire. Would've decked him if his father didn't give us some funding."

"Was he the one that tried to compare me to a summer day?" Starfire asked innocently and Batgirl was sure that Nightwing turned slightly pink.

"Yeah, that was him," Nightwing grunted, giving Starfire an odd look.

"He was cute."

"Star," Nightwing whined instantly and she giggled playfully. Batgirl and Raven exchanged a knowing glance.

Starfire paused in her giggles and looked back at Kole in confusion. "Why would you be concerned that he would be teased over his name?"

Jinx's mouth flapped open. "You _do_ know the _other_ meanings-"

"Jinx, truth or dare," Nightwing interjected loudly, shifting uncomfortably.

Batgirl's jaw dropped and she stared at Nightwing in astonishment. "She doesn't know, does she? You never told her?"

"Could we not?" he asked pleadingly, keeping his face averted from Starfire's questioning gaze.

"_D'anthe l'ani_?" Starfire asked softly. "There are other meanings?"

"Aww fuck," he muttered sourly.

"I know it means an inconsiderate person, an insult of sorts," Starfire said hesitantly. "I have heard it used that way before. But Jinx said meanings, there is more than one?"

"Please, Star, don't ask," he whined.

"Oh, just tell her," Raven droned. "There's nothing wrong with it and it will be better coming from you. Or I could have Beast Boy and Cyborg explain it-"

"All right already!" Nightwing groaned and leaned in close, putting his mouth to Starfire's ear and whispered into it.

Batgirl watched in glee as Starfire's whole face changed, taking on a look of horror.

She twisted in Nightwing's lap to stare at him disbelievingly. "You are doing the joking-"

Nightwing sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. "No, really not."

Starfire's cheeks flamed. "But that is terrible!"

"Such is the English language, Star," Nightwing replied sadly.

"Oh, there are certain things about your language I do not wish to know," she complained, holding her head in her hands.

"Which is why I didn't tell you," Nightwing said, casting a glare at the girls.

Starfire considered him. "Now I see why you never wanted me to-"

Nightwing shook his head. "I gave you the true reasons before." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Can we talk about this later?" he asked and at her nod looked at Jinx. "Jinx, truth or dare."

Jinx tapped her finger against her lips in contemplation. "Dare."

"I dare you to go and steal Kid Flash's mask and keep it from him for ten minutes."

Jinx laughed. "Good dare, but are you sure you don't want me to steal his pants?"

Nightwing arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm a guy, I _really_ don't want to see what's under his pants." He paused, deliberating, a smirk developing on his face. "Although, seeing Kid Flash running around without them would be pretty comical."

Starfire giggled. "Go with the pants!"

Nightwing's jaw dropped. "Why do you want to see Kid Flash without pants on?"

"I am curious as to whether he has a pair of Kid Flash boxer shorts, considering that-"

Nightwing smothered her mouth with his own, preventing her from saying anything else but Batgirl and Bumblebee burst into laughter.

"So, he does have a pair of Nightwing boxer shorts then," teased Batgirl good-naturedly.

Jinx grinned wickedly and got to her feet. "Pants it is. This _will_ be fun."

Batgirl knelt on the sand to get a better view, watching with glee as Jinx sauntered across toward Kid Flash, her hips swaying as she walked. Kid Flash turned to her, smiling brightly and called a greeting. Jinx walked up to him, placing her hands on his chest and Batgirl could tell by her body language and the way he seemed all relaxed that she was flirting with him.

There was a sudden _oof_ as Kid Flash was propelled upward by pink energy. Two snaps of Jinx's fingers and two flashes of pink energy saw his boots propelled from his feet. While he was still airborne, Jinx hooked her fingers into his waistband and yanked off the red pants. She held them aloft, grinning cheekily at the girls. Batgirl was so glad that only the red pants came off and nothing else, and briefly wondered how Jinx could be so quick about it.

Kid Flash hit the ground and Jinx took off running, waving the pants madly.

Batgirl and the other girls burst into laughter and Nightwing guffawed as they saw the Superman boxers Kid Flash was wearing. Batgirl could see the other boys and Pantha standing stock still with their mouths open.

"Jinxy!" Kid Flash bellowed as he scrambled to his feet, his face as red as his hair. He pelted after her, kicking up dust in his wake. "Get back here!"

Jinx kept snapping her fingers as she giggled madly, streaks of pink power flicking through the dust after her so that Kid Flash couldn't just use his incredible speed to catch her.

Beast Boy was rolling on the ground laughing and holding his stomach, while Cyborg had to place both hands on his knees to support himself as he laughed so hard he doubled over.

"Girls!" Jinx called from where she was constantly changing direction to try and keep away from Kid Flash. "Help me out here!"

Argent laughed and shot into the air, snatching Jinx by the wrist and pulling her upward and out of reach.

"Jinxy, this is not funny!" Kid Flash cried, outraged. "Give 'em back!'

Jinx poked her tongue out at Kid Flash from the air, still giggling merrily.

Kid Flash flung up a hand. "Beast Boy, fetch!"

"No way dude," Beast Boy complained instantly. "I'm not getting anywhere near your pants."

"Guys, c'mon! You gotta help me!" Kid Flash looked around wildly. "Boss! Make her give 'em back!"

Nightwing shook his head still laughing madly. "Seeing as I was the one that put her up to it, you're on your own."

Kid Flash looked flabbergasted. "Traitor."

"Jinx, give them back," Cyborg called, tears leaking from his eye. "I think we've all had enough of Kid Flash's chicken legs."

"Ahem."

Laughter stunted instantly and Jinx dropped the pants back onto the ground, her mouth hanging open and her face going red. Kid Flash scrambled across the sand and pulled them on hastily.

Nightwing cleared his throat. "We were just having some fun."

"Yes, I can see that," Batman said dryly, glancing at Alfred. "Nightwing, Starfire, Batgirl, a moment please." He considered. "Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, you'd better come too."

Nightwing sighed and Starfire floated out of his lap, allowing him to get to his feet. He offered Raven a hand, and pulled her upright.

"What about me?" Batgirl complained, as she stuck out a hand in his direction and waggled it.

Nightwing looked at her blandly. "Lazy ass."

"Yup," she said with a sassy grin. "Now help me up."

Shaking his head, he reached out and yanked her to her feet.

"I wonder what he wants," Raven droned as they quietly filed after Batman. Batgirl exchanged a smile with Cyborg as he took his place by her side.

"I'm going back to Earth," Batman said, turning around to face them as soon as they were far enough away from the other Titans not to be heard. "Been away too long as it is and I'm sure Superman needs to get back to his own duties."

Nightwing nodded. "The Titans are heading back to Earth later on today. Star and I can't really leave until the chain comes off."

"You and Starfire need to get off Tamaran as soon as possible," Batman said seriously.

Nightwing froze and Starfire landed on the ground. "The _A'ninl_?" she asked quietly.

Batman nodded, his face blank but Batgirl was surprised to hear the concern in his voice. "Starfire, why didn't you tell me what they were demanding of you? In all the times we spoke, you never mentioned that."

Batgirl looked between them curiously, wondering what they were speaking of.

"It was a Tamaranian matter," Starfire said softly. "I was handling it."

"It still _is _a Tamaranian matter. Several of them approached me last night, asking me to interfere on their behalf, claiming they need to keep the And'r heritage Tamaranian. They truly don't know much about human ways, do they?"

"_Mycahe rosidalhar_," Raven said, her voice dark. "They wanted you to produce a child with one of them."

Starfire sighed and nodded. "They wished to keep the And'r blood pure." She sighed again. "That, I am almost certain they wish to breed the star bolts into a select few families."

"Damn it Star," Cyborg said, his hand clenching on Batgirl's waist. "You should've said something. We would've kicked Dick's ass into gear."

Starfire gave him a sharp look and Nightwing frowned at Cyborg. "I did not need rescuing," she snapped. "And Richard being here would have made it worse." She looked back at Batman. "They signed an agreement. They cannot ask that of me."

"And do you trust them to keep their word?" Batman asked blandly.

Starfire dropped her head. "I trust Auvy'r and Cyridor."

"And do you honestly believe that those two voices alone will be able to sway the rest of them?" At Starfire's silence, Batman continued. "I've been speaking to Galfore and I understand why he was so insistent you both be married immediately. He believes one of the reasons why the _A'ninl_ allowed that agreement was because there was still Blackfire, and it did look like she would be marrying Cyridor. I do not doubt, and Galfore agrees with me, the longer you stay on Tamaran, the more likely it is they will make another attempt to 'persuade' you breed. They may even try and use force."

Nightwing clenched his hands into fist. "I'd like to see them try."

"Why can't Galfore interfere?" Beast Boy asked. "I would've thought he wouldn't allow something like that to happen to you."

Starfire sighed. "There are times when the Grand Ruler must submit to the rulings of the _A'ninl_. The politics of Tamaran are complex. He may have the last say on most things, but he would have to put aside his personal feelings and act in the best interest for Tamaran, especially if the _A'ninl_ were united. Besides, Galfore has already interfered the only way he can, by ordering my marriage. The _A'ninl_ could not countermand that order and the only way…" Horror dawned on her face. "Oh _X'hal_."

Batman nodded. "Galfore believes at the moment you are protected by that chain, and I know you understand what I mean, Starfire."

She nodded, looking at Nightwing, taking his hand. "We must return to Earth with the other Titans."

"Do you think there will be another attempt on my life?" Nightwing asked seriously.

"Another one?" Batgirl blurted, her heart clenching.

Nightwing looked at her and shrugged. "The _A'ninl_ just stood and watched the battle with Myand'r. If they'd helped, we might've been able to prevent…" He stopped and glanced at Starfire, squeezing her hand lightly. "They just stood there and watched. I have no doubt they hoped I would be taken out."

"As long as this chain is attached," Starfire said quietly, her shoulders slumped. "They cannot make an attempt on your life. It is… very bad for a partner to die on the chain. They say _X'hal_ will turn from you and your family will be cursed. They would not want that. We must leave before it decides to detach."

"I won't run away, Star, and I won't let them force you off Tamaran if you're not ready to go yet."

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I want to go home. Please, Richard, take me home."

Batgirl didn't think she'd ever heard Starfire sound so forlorn. Even during those brief moments they'd managed to talk to her while she'd been on Tamaran, she never sounded like that. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all looked at her with concern, while Nightwing gathered her into his arms and cuddled her close.

"Okay Star, we'll go home." Nightwing peered over the top of Starfire's head at Cyborg. "Round up the others. Probably best just to get out of here as fast and as quietly as possible. Star and I will go and pack her gear, say goodbye to Fyria and Galfore and meet you in your rooms soon. Do _not_ tell them we're leaving until you get them into the rooms, I don't want one of them discussing it within earshot of a Tamaranian. Last thing we want is the _A'ninl_ trying to stop us from leaving. We'll just head back to Titans Tower and spread out from there."

Cyborg nodded. "Gotcha covered. I'll talk to Herald."

"Cheer up, Mistress Koriand'r," Alfred said kindly. "You do have a honeymoon to go on. I am sure you and Mister Dick will enjoy your time at Wayne Island."

Batgirl's jaw dropped. "You get to go there?" she exclaimed. "But… but… no one ever goes there. That is so unfair!"

Batman arched his eyebrow at her. "He is my son, she is my daughter-in-law, it is their honeymoon."

Batgirl pouted. "Spoilt," she muttered loud enough so Nightwing could hear. "He always gets the best stuff."

Nightwing arched an eyebrow at her. "Really? And maybe I should just tell Batman about the upgrades to the B-cycle you made?"

"You mean the new paint job on the old R-Cycle?" Batman droned. "Knew that already. You and I will have words later, young lady."

Batgirl huffed.

"I'll have the private plane pick you up from Jump City Airport tomorrow," Batman said, turning his attention back to Nightwing. "If the chain is still attached by then, tell the pilot it's for a school project. And Batgirl, you should return to Gotham. I am running out of excuses for your father."

Batgirl sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Cyborg looked at Batman. "I need to return to Gotham and pick up the T-ship, kinda left it there."

Batman nodded. "Batgirl, go home with the Titans, ask Herald to send you and Cyborg to Gotham. The Batplane doesn't have room as it is and Alfred comes with me."

"I do hope you will not be spinning the plane this time, Sir," Alfred said with a cool gaze.

"I make no promises," Batman droned.

TTTTT

Starfire moved around her room like a lost waif, picking up objects and cradling them in her hands for a moment, and Fyria knew she was allowing the memory from the object to flow through her.

Fyria saw her collect the small _flarnop _toy that she had weaved for Starfire as a child. The scrap of paper that contained her mother's handwriting. The drawing Ryand'r had made for her before she left for the Citadel. A beaded necklace that had been a gift from her sister. The painting she had been working on while she'd been here. So many memories.

Dick followed Starfire, forced to copy her aimless motions by the chain that connected them, gently taking the items that she had selected and placed them carefully in her suitcase.

"I do not wish to leave you."

"Kori," Fyria said, sitting down on Starfire's bed. "You need to go back to Earth and not look back."

Starfire stilled and looked at her, tears gathering in her eyes. "_Mycahe l'ani_-"

"Tamaran has demanded much from the And'r family," said Fyria with a shake of her head. "And the And'r family have paid with their blood. Tamaran does not have the right to demand more from you. Do not look back. Do not come back. We will survive."

Starfire's face drained of blood. "But… the baby-"

"Shall know their sister." Fyria placed her hands protectively over her bulging belly and smiled. "I will not keep the little one from you. If you wish to visit, ask that lovely Herald to bring you, both of you, straight to our rooms but do not make your presence known on Tamaran. Kori, this is your time to be happy."

"Fyria is right, Koriand'r," Galfore said from the doorway and Starfire turned her head to look at her _k'norfka_. "Too long has Tamaran taken everything that the And'r have offered, so much more than they should have been willing to give. Do not do the same."

"Our family has had a duty to-"

"Not anymore, Kori."

"The crown of Grand Ruler no longer rests against an And'r face," Galfore said sternly. "That is now my family's burden. Let me take the burden, allow me to carry the duty. Let it go, Princess, you have a duty to your heart, one that you have long ignored."

"You will always reside in our hearts, Kori. You have given so much to keep us safe. Do not sacrifice anything else."

"I do not want to burn another _bungorf_," Galfore said heavily. "One daughter and one son of And'r is enough. I fear that if you stay you will be next."

"They're right, Star," Dick said quietly, running his fingers down Starfire's arm to take her hand. "I know it hurts, you tried so hard and they're still going to break faith with you."

A tear trickled down Starfire's cheek. "Tamaran does not feel home," she said sadly, holding a small toy in her hand. "It has not since I was given to the Citadel. I do not mind leaving it behind. Earth is where my heart belongs. But I love you both so much that wherever you are has felt like home. And I cannot help but feel that I am losing you again."

Fyria sucked in a breath, exchanging a glance with her husband. Love was not a sign of affection freely given on Tamaran. Fyria herself have never heard it being said by a Tamaranian, in any language. She knew Galfore loved her, he had told her that his heart belonged to her, which was the closest a Tamaranian could admit to love. To hear it being spoken out loud was humbling and to hear it from her little Kori…

Dick looked at Fyria, his expression intense. "On Earth, love is always freely given," he said quietly. "It is never a sign of weakness."

Fyria got to her feet and waddled across the small space that separated them, drawing the daughter of her heart in for a hug. "Kori, _dalarhe l'ani_, I feel the love for you as well." She felt Starfire's arms come around her back, that small jangle from the chain that she was connected to her husband by. "You are not losing us, we will always be in your heart."

Galfore lumbered into the room, and knelt beside them adding his bulk to the hug. Fyria caught Dick looking the other way, trying to give them privacy. Which was hard since he was still chained to the arm that was awkwardly stuck between Starfire and Galfore.

"Come," Galfore said, pulling away, his hand on Fyria's shoulder. "It is time for you to depart."

"_K'norfka_ Galfore," Starfire said, reaching into her pocket. She offered up her palm to him and Fyria caught sight of a small cylindrical memory disc. "Please present this to the _A'ninl_. It is my last message for them." She glanced at Fyria. "You should be present for the message, too."

Fyria cocked her head and nodded. "I shall be there."

Dick and Starfire walked to the suitcase on the bed and finished bundling up the things that Starfire felt she would need. Dick picked up the bag he had brought to Tamaran and placed his mask back on his face.

"I shall carry that for you," Galfore said, taking it from them once the suitcase was closed and Fyria followed her husband onto the balcony.

The Titans were already assembled in their common room by the time Fyria, Galfore, Nightwing and Starfire arrived, waiting patiently. Most were carrying a small bag or knapsack over their shoulder and all of them looked pleased to see them arrive. By the look of things, Cyborg had already sent the equipment he'd brought to Tamaran back through Herald's portal.

Fyria looked around. "Batman has already departed?" she asked quietly, sad to have missed him.

"Yeah, left a little while ago," Nightwing said. "He's not one for good-byes, Fyria. He said to say thank you for your hospitality and if you ever need anything, Galfore knows how to contact him."

Fyria nodded her acceptance. "He is a good man."

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"Just like his son."

Nightwing reddened.

"Are we ready to go then, boss?" the one called Herald asked and Fyria felt a sudden heaviness in her heart.

"I shall miss you," Starfire said, enveloping her in a hug. "I shall be back the moment your child is born. Be well, _mycahe l'ani_."

"Stay safe," Fyria whispered, clinging to her.

Nightwing hugged her next, with one arm as Starfire floated up to hug Galfore. "I'll look after her, I promise. We'll be back."

Fyria nodded, desperately trying not to cry.

They were gone all too quickly, the room emptying of Titans way too fast. Cyborg and Batgirl flashed her smiles and a wave as they departed. Beast Boy grinned happily, giving her a boisterous goodbye while Raven simply nodded.

Starfire and Nightwing were the last to step through that shimmering black portal, Starfire's eyes lingering and glistening with unshed tears.

Fyria looked up at her husband as the portal closed, feeling his great hand on the small of her back.

"It is better this way, _d'anthe l'ani_. She will be safe on Earth. Come, let us hear her last message."

He led her through the long hallways of the Palace, his hand remaining on her back, which surprised her, he was never one for open affection. But she was also very glad of that hand. It kept her connected, for she felt that she would crumble.

Her Kori was going to a better place, one where she could be happy. One where she was loved because of who she was, not which family she belonged to. A family that now included Nightwing, and Fyria did not doubt that he would keep her safe.

The doors to the chamber of _A'ninl_ loomed, the two guards at the front startled to see them.

Fyria could hear raised voices on the other side and she clenched her fists in anger as she realised what they were arguing about.

Auvy'r and Cyridor were on their feet, yelling obscenities to the other _A'ninl_ as the door swung open.

"How dare you try and ask this of her!" Auvy'r was bellowing. "Has she not done enough?"

"You all signed an agreement!" Cyridor shouted, his face red with anger. "You are breaking faith with the last of the And'r!"

"It is for that reason we will break this agreement," an _A'ninl_ yelled that Fyria did not recognise. "She must carry on that lineage! The And'r line must remain pure. And we must pass the star bolts onto worthy families, they must not be allowed to be intermingled with the human until we have a pure heir."

"That is what this is all about is it not?" Galfore said scathingly, his presence instantly silencing the room. "Koriand'r and Komand'r's star bolts. It has never been about their lineage, their And'r heritage, it has been about the power they held. A power that she will carry on with her husband, Valiand'r and pass on to _his_ children. Koriand'r has gone. You will not find her."

"What?" _A'ninl_ Torq yelled, slamming a fist to the table while Cyridor and Auvy'r looked relieved. "How dare she leave!"

"You do not own her!" Galfore roared. He strode across the room and activated a small console, inserting the disc from Starfire. A beam of light appeared in the middle of the table, Starfire's crowned face appearing in it.

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran," she said, her face stern and Fyria felt a shiver run through her. "As I speak, this message is being displayed on all Tamaranian communication devices. The _A'ninl_ have betrayed me. They seek the death of my husband Valiand'r. They do not approve of my choice despite the fact that he won the right to marry me in honorable _xhandal, _despite acknowledging his strength at our wedding. The _A'ninl_ driven plot against his life has been uncovered and was brought about by the _A'ninls_ single-minded refusal to accept that I would not bend to their will."

Her face took on a furious look. "And'r do not answer to the _A'ninl_."

Her face softened again. "_A'ninl_ Auvy'r, you have been a source of strength for me. I thank you and your husband for the friendship you have given me. _A'ninl_ Cyridor, I would have been honored to call you brother. These two are the only trustworthy _A'ninl_. I am not confident in the ability of the others to lead our people. The people of Tamaran should choose wiser _A'ninl_ to represent them to the Grand Ruler."

Fyria shared a proud smile with Galfore. Starfire had, essentially, ensured that the current _A'ninl_ would soon be disbanded. A loss of confidence was a powerful thing on Tamaran, when coming from any of the 'r families and with all the _A'ninl_ had put her through Fyria couldn't understand why Starfire hadn't done it sooner. Already the _A'ninl_ sitting at the table were shaking, faces pale, glancing at each other in disbelief.

Starfire took a deep breath and continued, her voice ringing with finality. "I have returned to Valiand'r's home world and I will not be returning to Tamaran. Any attempt to locate me, or communicate with me will result in my instant renunciation of Tamaran, and you will have lost the last remaining And'r. The only ones permitted to contact me, or step foot on the planet I now call home are the Grand Ruler Galfore'r and his wife Fyriare'r and any children they have, _A'ninl_ Cyridor, _A'ninl_ Auvy'r and _Sokir_ Oirvy'r. Only these five will I trust."

Starfire had one final word for the _A'ninl_. "It is not wise to ignite the wrath of And'r."

_

* * *

__Next Chapter: Home at last._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Welcome home!" a chorus of voices bellowed the moment Nightwing and Starfire exited the portal into the common room of Titans Tower.

Starfire squealed in fright, leaping behind Nightwing as he dumped her suitcase and his bag on the ground and he found himself reaching for his weapons on his belt before he realised he wasn't wearing one.

Laughter resounded around the room and Nightwing went red as he saw the large 'Welcome home' banner above the door to the common room, saw all the balloons and streamers littered around everywhere, saw the table laden with various snack foods and assorted lollies.

He raised an eyebrow at the smug Kid Flash. "You do this?"

"Guilty as charged, boss," Kid Flash chirped happily, giving him a mock salute.

"We thought we'd take the afternoon to celebrate a bit more before they all went home," Cyborg proclaimed merrily.

"Er, thanks," Nightwing replied. "Sounds like fun."

Starfire let out a very tiny muffled sob; something wet splashing against his bare back, her fingers tightening on his shoulders.

Nightwing turned his head toward her with concern before looking back at the Titans. "Um, why do you guys get started, crank up the music, and Star and I will just put our stuff away and check on Silkie."

He saw Raven narrow her eyes at him and he looked at her, willing her to understand. She gave him the tiniest of nods before the stereo switched on and music began to pound through the speakers. He bent and picked up Starfire's suitcase and his bag again, walking from the room all the while smiling at the assembled Titans, keeping Starfire pressed against his back.

As the common room door swished closed behind them he peered over his shoulder at her. "Right there, Star?"

She shook her head, her fingers still on his shoulders, her face pressed against the back of his head. "No," she whispered in a very tiny voice.

He nodded. "C'mon, baby," he murmured, pulling her in the direction of their room.

She managed to hold it together until their bedroom door closed behind them before she burst into tears. He placed the suitcase and bag back on the ground and turned, drawing her into his embrace. "Shh," he crooned, stroking her back. "It's okay, it's okay."

She clutched at him, her head buried into his neck and he gently pulled her across the room, pushing aside the numerous paint supplies still on the bed to make room for them. He lay down on his back, pulling her onto his chest to allow her to cry.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked quietly from the door as she phased through it and floated to the bed to sit beside them.

"It was too much, she got a fright," Nightwing said softly, his hands making long stroking movements over Starfire's back. "Leaving Tamaran too quickly, the _A'ninl_, Galfore and Fyria… Galfore said not to come back… she can go and visit them but not make herself known to the people."

Raven placed a hand on Starfire's back, her eyes compassionate. "That's gotta hurt."

Nightwing nodded. "They pushed her so hard, I guess she thought it was over… and to find they were still pushing."

"I disbanded them," Starfire said between sobs.

"What?" Nightwing asked, angling his head so he could see her.

"That communication I recorded. I disbanded the _A'ninl_. I sent a message to every Tamaranian detailing their betrayal and that I had lost faith in their ability to help lead our people and advise Galfore. The people will demand that they be disbanded and a new one elected."

Raven sucked in a breath. "You can _do_ that?"

Starfire lifted her head, her red rimmed eyes sad as she nodded. "I am And'r. A loss of faith from any of the 'r families is a powerful thing."

"Why didn't you do that at the beginning after they started trying to force you to do the things that they wanted?" Nightwing asked curiously.

She smiled through her tears. "It would have been an abuse of power, to disband them for personal gain. And I did not wish to spend more time on Tamaran than necessary. It will take months before a new _A'ninl_ is elected and I wanted to come _home_." She buried her head into his chest again and Nightwing hugged her tighter.

"And Auvy'r and Cyridor?" he asked quietly, remembering hearing her saying their names when she recorded.

"They will be safe, I told the people they could be trusted… oh Richard, did I do the right thing? I was so angry with them… but I fear that I have acted in a way detrimental to Tamaran-"

"You did the right thing, Starfire," Raven said softly. "In your heart, you always wanted what is best for your people. And that wasn't those _A'ninl_, not after what they tried to make you do."

"Raven's right, Star. They weren't looking out for the people of Tamaran, they were looking out for themselves." He sighed, looking up at Raven. "We'll be out in a few minutes," he said. "Just give us a bit of time."

Raven nodded. "I'll stall," she said, patting Starfire lightly on the back before floating back toward the door. "You really ought to clean your room more though, Dick," she said as she phased through the door again.

"Clean our room?" Starfire murmured, lifting her head off his chest again before she gasped in shock, sitting up completely, tears forgotten. "Richard, what did you _do_?"

Their room was a complete mess, clothes and bags were scattered everywhere, the wardrobe was flung open, drawers half opened and clothes protruding from the drawers. There didn't seem to be an inch of the floor left bare by the clothes and objects hurriedly tossed around the room.

He chuckled ruefully as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um… I left in a hurry. Had to bring things with me, this… just… sorta happened." She scrubbed at her eyes, looking around their disheveled room and he cringed. "Sorry, Star."

She took off that metal crown, resting it on the bed beside her and he took that moment to yank off his own, glad to be rid of it. She made to crawl from the bed but chain around her arm gave a jangle, restricting her movement. "Silkie has been eating your boots," she said quietly and he saw her eyeing the half-eaten boot in the corner.

He chuckled and looked at her. "You okay now?" he asked quietly.

She knelt on the bed, sitting on her ankles. "I am uncertain," she replied softly, her hands in her lap. "I… am happy to be home… but…"

"It's hard leaving them behind."

She nodded. "They are the closest things I have to parents. Tamaran has never been… I have not felt as content there as I have here. And Galfore has taken the burden of leadership from me and I cannot help but feel… like I am abandoning them."

He shuffled closer to her, his fingers running up her arm. "You've given so much to Tamaran, Star. Galfore was right, you've done all you can. It's your turn to be happy. You'll see them again, nothing is gonna keep you away from the birth." He grinned suddenly. "Did I happen to mention that top looks fantastic on you?"

She looked at him, an eyebrow raised, seemingly surprised by the change in topic before she smiled. "Yes. Several times in fact. I do believe you forbid me to put it on as well, in case the other boys did the 'perving'."

He grinned. "Bah, they were perving all right. But I just love the fact that I can do _this_-" he demonstrated by a quick yank, pulling the tube top down to her waist, "aaaaand I get to see breast," he finished, both hands coming up to cup her. "I'm half tempted to make this your uniform from now on."

She giggled. "Only if you go bare chested. I think Bumblebee nearly had an attack of the hearts."

He shifted his hands to her bottom, sliding her toward him and onto her back before nestling between her legs, his hands returning to her breasts. "You know," he said with a smile, while she ran her fingers over the muscles on his back. "I still don't think we've christened the bed yet."

She laughed in delight. "We shall have to rectify that immediately."

"My thoughts exactly," he commented, lowing his head to her breast.

"Silkie," Starfire cried as the bed bounced and an excited warbling noise moved toward them.

Nightwing sighed, knowing the moment was gone. He rolled off Starfire and lay by her side as the worm glomped her, bouncing up and down on her stomach as it warbled at her joyfully. Starfire giggled, picked up the worm with both hands and brought it up to her face.

"Hello my little _bungorf_!" she cried joyously and licked its face in greeting while its legs wiggled excitedly. "I have missed you."

Nightwing propped himself up on his elbow, watching as Starfire played and talked to her pet, really wishing that she wouldn't lick it like she did.

"Well, I sure got replaced quick," he muttered eventually.

She looked back at him in surprise. "Oh, Richard, I am sorry." She rolled onto her side, her back against his stomach, cradling the worm against hers and threw a leg over him, grinding her bottom against his crotch. "I shall take off my shorts and you can-"

He laughed, reaching one hand around to cup her while he placed a small kiss on her shoulder. "Oh Star, I'm not going to have my evil way with you while you play with Silkie. There's no fun in that. It's okay, we probably should head out to this party that's happening anyway."

She sighed, shifting so she was on her back again, the worm still jabbering at her as it wiggled against her skin. As much as Nightwing would have liked to taste her breast, that worm would be wriggling right in his face and that wasn't very appealing.

Nightwing scooped up the worm from Starfire's stomach, taking the moment that the wriggling thing was away from her skin to kiss her breast and sat up. "C'mon, wife," he said with a cheeky grin. "Let's go."

Starfire sat up and fixed her top before she looked at Nightwing in embarrassment. "I… need to use the facilities."

He went red. "Can't you hold it?"

"I _have_ been doing the crossing of my legs already and I do not believe I can for much longer."

He grunted and led her into the bathroom, muttering under his breath about Tamaranian traditions and the inconvenience of them while Starfire gave him an embarrassed giggle.

A short time later, when both the red faces had dulled and bladders emptied, they strolled back into the common room, her hand cradled in his while she carried Silkie over her shoulder.

They were greeted with many jovial smiles as they entered the room. They hadn't made a single step into the room before there was a sudden hiss and a click and Nightwing felt a tremor run through the arm that had his _e'ara_.

There was a small clunk as the chain hit the ground between them.

Nightwing eyed it murderously. "Aww you fucking thing, two minutes ago would have been better!"

Starfire burst into laughter, almost doubling over with mirth. "Oh Richard," she laughed as her _e'ara_ shifted colour back to silver. "You should see your face."

"Woohoo," Bumblebee said, descending on Starfire. "You two are separate! Now we can do the girl talk!"

"Huh?" she asked before Bumblebee dragged her away.

"Hey!" Nightwing cried taking two steps toward her before the guys similarly jumped him on.

"No way, dude," Beast Boy exclaimed. "You've had her for like twenty four hours straight. Let the girls have a turn before you cart her off again."

"That's right," Cyborg included making shooing motions with his hand. "Now, go change, I'm getting sick of staring at your bare chest."

"Jealous?" he quipped back.

"As if," came the chorus from the boys.

"No way," Nightwing replied with a grin. "Not changing, sorry, my wife likes me in this. Her wish is my command today."

"Boss," Kid Flash whined. "That's unfair. You're making the rest of us look bad."

Nightwing grinned and raised his voice. "Star, can I get changed now?"

"No," she called back immediately, causing the girls around her to blush and twitter.

He grinned. "See?"

Beast Boy grunted at him. "So unfair. Maybe we should all take our shirts off then, see how you like it."

Nightwing arched an eyebrow. "Go on then," he goaded, not actually believing the changeling would do such a thing.

His feet nearly went out from under him as Beast Boy yanked off his gloves and dragged his shirt over his head.

Something went pop in the kitchen and some of the girls began to catcall.

TTTTT

Raven's eyes bugged out of her head as Beast Boy grinned over at her cheekily and winked, proudly displaying his bare chest.

"Beast Boy has been doing the 'working out', has he not?" Starfire asked with a sly grin and Raven blushed in response.

"So, what's it like being married?" Kole asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Truthfully?" Starfire asked. "I do not feel any different that when I was unmarried." She smiled sweetly, admiring her finger. "Other than feeling two rings on my fingers, and seeing the ring on his. And hearing him call me wife… and…" She smiled sheepishly. "It is glorious."

Raven rolled her eyes at the 'aww' from the other girls.

"So, when are you and Beast Boy getting married Raven?" Jinx asked cheekily.

Raven lifted a single eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

Bumblebee grinned, exchanging a gleeful glance with Jinx. "Well, you caught the bouquet."

"And?" she asked. "Do I really look like the kind of person that stoops to tradition?"

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "I believed that to be a superstition. I would never have thrown it if I had known-"

"They're just teasing, Raven," Batgirl said with a smile and a wave of her hand. "It doesn't actually mean anything."

"Could have fooled me," Raven muttered.

Batgirl looked at her with a smile. "Besides, did you all see Batman's face when that garter landed on his cowl? I'm soooo gonna rub that in for eons!"

Starfire giggled. "Poor _k'norfka_ Batman," she said merrily. "That was most humorous."

"_K'norfka_?" Jinx asked. "Flash said that meant 'nanny'."

Bumblebee, Argent and Kole burst into hysterical giggles, while Pantha just shook her head, a smile on her face. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

Starfire frowned. "No, it means protector or guardian."

"You know," Bumblebee said. "You could always call him 'Dad' now."

Starfire's frown grew deeper. "Why? He is not my father."

"It's an Earth tradition," Raven said. "He's technically your father too, you could call him that if you wanted."

Starfire's face drained of colour. "I could not."

"You so totally could," Jinx said, still giggling.

Raven looked at Starfire in concern, feeling the sharp flash of pain coming from her. She drifted closer, eyeing her in apprehension. In a flash of insight, Raven realised that Starfire's pain had nothing to do with Batman, but was related to her own father.

Jinx raised her voice. "Hey Nightwing, Starfire could totally call Batman 'Dad' now, couldn't she?"

The boys burst into laughter at the other end of the room at the proclamation, ribbing each other on about the various names Starfire could call Batman. Boisterous cries of 'Daddy Bat' and 'The Bat Father' began to resound around.

Nightwing froze, his eyes locked on Starfire and he shook his head sharply. "No," he said loudly, and the calls from the boys stopped. "I don't call him that and he probably wouldn't answer if I did. Personally I think he kinda likes being called _k'norfka_." He remained still, his eyes locked on Starfire until she raised her head and nodded at him and Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Titans," Nightwing exclaimed, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Who's up for some basketball? Cyborg, you can be the other captain. Flash, you're on my team."

Raven rolled her eyes while Kid Flash cheered.

"Say wha?" Cyborg blurted. "No way, man, that's cheating."

"Nuh-ah," Nightwing said with a shake of his head as Kid Flash zipped up to him, planted an elbow on Nightwing shoulder and leaned, grinning cockily at Cyborg.

Cyborg got a sly grin. "Fine. Star, you're on my team!"

"No way!" Kid Flash blurted while Nightwing's jaw dropped.

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed, outraged.

Cyborg extended a hand to Starfire and wiggled his fingers. "C'mere Star."

Starfire burst into giggles and drifted over to Cyborg's side.

Nightwing grunted and folded his arms across his chest. "Two can play at that game," he muttered. "Batgirl."

"Oh no, you're not drawing me into this pissing contest," she said instantly.

"Chicken?" Cyborg asked sweetly and Raven saw Batgirl narrow her eyes.

"Fine. You're on," she proclaimed, stalking to Nightwing's side.

"BB."

"Yes!" the changeling cried, scampering over to Cyborg's side, nudging Starfire cheekily.

Raven saw Nightwing eyeing her. "I'll referee," she said quickly.

"Who else wants in?" Nightwing asked, quickly looking through the raised hands. "Speedy."

Speedy looked shocked but recovered quickly, trotting to Nightwing's side.

"Bee," Cyborg called.

"Hotspot."

"Herald."

"Anyone else?" Nightwing asked curiously, turning his head to look over at the group of girls. "Or are the rest of you gonna watch?"

Raven smirked. "They're all just interested in seeing what kind of defense you can have against Starfire."

Nightwing smirked back. "You'll see."

As it turned out, Raven did in fact see. She saw Nightwing fumbling the ball when Starfire ran her fingers over his bare chest and back as she reached for the ball. She saw Nightwing forgetting to pass it, so caught up in the view of Starfire's tube top that Starfire was able to steal the ball from under his nose. She saw Nightwing trip and fall over his own feet, especially when Starfire brushed around him and passed the basketball to Cyborg. She lost count of the times she saw Nightwing's hands resting on Starfire's hips as she moved instead of trying to steal the ball from her.

Batgirl was defending against Cyborg and Raven wasn't sure which one of them was enjoying it more. Batgirl would leap on his back as she tried to get the ball from Cyborg and he would carry her around, laughing madly as her legs hugged him around the waist.

And then there was Beast Boy, who was still parading around without a shirt on, and Raven wasn't sure if she liked that idea or not, as much as she enjoyed seeing her boy shirtless, Jinx and Bumblebee's roving eyes were concerning. She did feel slightly dreamy at seeing the sweat glistening on his chest, seeing his muscles ripple as he moved to intercept the ball. And to make matters worse, he knew she was watching him, taunting her with his body on occasion, that cheeky grin and that wink when he looked at her.

Most of the other boys playing basketball had discarded their own shirts; Batgirl and Herald had discarded their capes.

"Boss," Kid Flash complained at one point. "Maybe you should let one of us take point against Starfire. Batgirl can defend against her."

"Bah," Nightwing scoffed, his hands still on Starfire's hips as she dribbled the ball and giggled. "It's just a friendly game."

Cyborg nearly fell over, while Beast Boy's jaw hit the ground.

"Duuuuuude," Beast Boy whined. "What happened to our over-competitive, never-say-die, the-only-thing-that-matters-is-the-mission, leader?"

Nightwing shrugged while Starfire giggled happily. "Guess he saw something that was more important."

"Well," Kid Flash said as the rest of Nightwing's teammates huffed. "Un-see it. We wanna have a chance at winning."

Batgirl smirked suddenly. "I know… Nightwing, I challenge you to defend against Starfire properly, or I'm gonna tell everyone about a certain… _incident_… that occurred on the rooftop of the museum-"

"You wouldn't dare," Nightwing snarled, suddenly straightening up and Raven found herself smirking at the expression on his face.

Batgirl planted a hand on her hip. "I so totally would."

Nightwing scowled at her. "That's low."

"That's what you get when you grow up with someone," she replied tartly.

"You know, I have a whole bunch of nasty stories about you too."

Batgirl grinned cockily and battered her eyes at him. "And maybe Starfire and I should sit down and have a chat about the wonders of a particular boy-"

"Enough," he snapped. "Fine. I'll play. Give me the damn ball."

Raven watched with concealed amusement. She really was supposed to be refereeing the game, not that they actually paid attention to her as it was, calling their own shots. Jinx and the other girls not playing were laughing uproarishly and cheering while the guys hollered encouragement.

Nightwing, although he was still caught up in Starfire, he didn't allow her to steal the ball from him any longer, keeping his body between her and the ball. He made any number of three point shots, no matter how much Starfire flaunted her body before him and Raven could tell that Cyborg and Beast Boy were annoyed with themselves for drawing attention to his lack of competitiveness. Kid Flash, Batgirl, Speedy and Hotspot couldn't stop rubbing it in however as Nightwing's teams score crept toward Cyborg's.

Starfire was having a blast though, giggling merrily, a brilliant grin on her face as she still danced around Nightwing's laughing form and Raven found herself smiling. She's missed that delighted giggle of Starfire's and that cheeky chuckle of Nightwing's. It was good to have them both back home and together again, as they should be.

TTTTT

"Must you really go?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Yes," Batgirl said, smiling at her. "I really have to go. Batman told me to get my ass back to Gotham and I'm gonna have to hurry if I want to beat him back."

"But we have barely been able to spend any time together, and-"

"Star," Nightwing sai,d touching her lightly on her hip. "Babs isn't leaving for good. Plus we have a honeymoon to begin tomorrow, it's not like you're gonna get to see her much on that." He smiled at Batgirl. "Take care of yourself, and don't forget to visit, you know you're always welcome here."

Batgirl grinned in response with a sly glance over at Cyborg. "Of course. Wild horses wouldn't be able to keep me away. You two have fun on your honeymoon." She threw her arms around Nightwing's neck. "Glad too see you back to normal, Dick," she said before she kissed his cheek and gave Starfire the same treatment. "Good to see you both back."

"C'mon Babs," Cyborg complained. "It's all good and well for you to dawdle, but I still have to fly the T-Ship back here tonight."

"You could always stay overnight," Nightwing said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, sure, right," said Cyborg with a roll of his eye. "And have to hurry back here tomorrow to see you guys off? No way. I'll be back later on tonight."

"He's gonna come and visit on the weekend anyway, aren't you, Vic?"

Cyborg grinned. "Course I am, Babs."

"Next!" Herald called, having just sent Pantha, Wildebeest, Hotspot and Argent home.

"Bye Starfire, Nightwing," Speedy called, with a happy wave, carrying a sleeping twin.

"Enjoy yourselves," Aqualad called, carrying the other one.

Starfire waved joyously as they disappeared through the portal.

"You're not going?" Batgirl asked of Jinx and Bumblebee.

"Little later," Jinx replied. "Flash wants to talk to Nightwing about something and Bee and I thought we'd steal Starfire and Raven for some shopping before we head home."

Raven lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, I could not possibly go," Starfire said hastily. "I must still pack and-"

"Oh, go, Star, it's fine," Nightwing said with a laugh. "There'll be plenty of time for that. Besides, I think Starfire needs to make an appearance in Jump. People have missed you."

She looked at him. "They have?"

He nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear before he poked her in the nose. "You would not _believe_ how many people asked me where you were while you were gone. Everywhere I went, they asked about you."

"They did?" asked Raven.

Nightwing looked at her. "Yup. Why do you think I rarely went anywhere? And disappeared so quick after a fight?" He shrugged and looked back at Starfire. "Doesn't matter now, you're home. Go, have some fun with the girls."

"Cyborg, you and Batgirl ready yet?" Herald called.

"Sure thing," Cyborg replied, picking up Batgirl's bag for her. "Catch you guys later on tonight."

"Bye Batgirl!" Jinx and Bumblebee together called, both of them casting her a wave as Herald's trumpet rang out.

"C'mon Star," Bumblebee exclaimed, snagging Starfire's wrist while Jinx grabbed at Raven. "Let's go shopping."

"Hey," Beast Boy complained, snatching Raven's hand. "Don't we get to kiss our girls goodbye before you drag them off?"

"Yeah," Kid Flash included, sauntering over to Jinx, who rolled her eyes and indulged him.

"No making out in the common room," Nightwing said immediately.

Starfire giggled. "Does that mean you do not wish for the goodbye kiss, too?"

"Didn't say that," he replied, smothering her mouth with his for a moment. "But there's a difference between a goodbye kiss and making out. Flash, put her down! Sheesh." He rolled his eyes. "Have fun, Star."

She beamed at him and blew him a kiss as Jinx and Bumblebee pulled her and Raven out the common room door. _I love you, d'anthe l'ani._

"You are such a killjoy," Kid Flash muttered, smacking him on the back. "After all that perving you did on Star, you're gonna begrudge me a little time with my girl?"

"I wasn't picking up Starfire and sucking face with her," Nightwing snipped.

"Did enough of that at your wedding, huh?" Beast Boy grinned.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "You're _entitled_ to do that kind of stuff at your own wedding! Now, who wants to get their butt kicked on the game station?"

"Dude," Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're so going down! I am the master of the game station."

"You don't wanna follow the girls and spy?" Kid Flash asked cheekily.

"Uh-ah," Beast Boy said with a shake of his head. "My girl can _sense_ me, even in animal form. I'm dead if she even catches a hint of me following her."

"Boss, what about you?" Kid Flash asked. "You're guaranteed to get some over the next two weeks at least, you've got nothing to lose."

Nightwing arched an eyebrow. "I'm with Beast Boy," he said, heading to the sofa, seeing Kid Flash eyeing up Herald.

"No way, man," the trumpeter replied, holding up his hands. "Bumblebee stings when she's mad."

"Just give it a rest," Nightwing said flopping on the sofa and powering up the game station, passing the second controller to Beast Boy.

Kid Flash flopped down by his side and pouted. "No fair."

"Completely fair," Beast Boy commented. "Girls don't like to be spied on."

"Speaking from personal experience, are we?" Herald asked. "Been spying on Raven?"

Nightwing scoffed. "Beast Boy's notorious for spying of everyone."

Herald and Kid Flash exchanged a glance and burst into laughter.

"Dude!" the changeling squeaked. "I so do not!"

"Uh-huh," Nightwing said, selecting his character. "Sure you don't. And you totally didn't spy on Star and me when we did our _soral_ training, or on Cyborg while he and Batgirl worked on the T-Car or-"

"That's different," proclaimed Beast Boy, his eyes narrow. "That's blackmail material, not spying."

"Just pick yer character," Nightwing said. "And prepare for a butt kicking."

TTTTT

Raven was aware of the whisperings as the quartet of girls walked down the mall. She could see the crowd of people trailing unobstructively behind them, feeling the emotions of elation following them at seeing Starfire again after so long.

The alien princess herself seemed oblivious to the attention she was drawing, floating by Raven's side, her hands clasped against her chest in delight as she reveled in being back on Earth. Out of the corner of her eye Raven saw a pack of boys fall over each other as they saw her, jaws dropped left, right and center and Raven knew it was because of what Starfire was wearing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "So what _exactly_ is the purpose of us coming shopping today?"

Bumblebee and Jinx exchanged a knowing glance. "Starfire's gonna need some… _things_… for her honeymoon," Jinx said with a grin and a waggle of her eyebrows. "And since I've decided to listen to your suggestion earlier, we're heading to one of _those_ stores."

Raven froze mid step and wrapped her cloak around herself, raising her hood to hide her embarrassment. "What?"

"I do not understand," Starfire said, pausing in her floating and looking back at Raven. "What are these things that I will require?"

"You'll see," Bumblebee said mischievously.

"I am _not_ going in one of _those_ shops. We're too young anyway. Why'd you make me come?"

"We need you," Jinx said, grabbing onto Raven's wrist. "The Titans can't be seen going into a shop like that. We're gonna go into the one next to it and you can port us inside and confuse the clerk enough so that he doesn't recognise us as well as anyone else in there. You can do that, right?"

Starfire and Raven exchanged a glance. "Well, I _can_… but that doesn't mean I'm going to!"

Bumblebee grabbed Raven's other wrist. "Please, Raven, you gotta do this. Jinx's needs to get some things, I've been curious for absolutely forever, Starfire needs some things to spice up her honeymoon and you might find something you'd consider sharing with Beast Boy."

Starfire looked confused. " 'Spice up'? I do not believe that Nightwing and I will be doing much cooking."

"They want us to go into a sex shop, Star," Raven muttered.

Starfire frowned for a moment before her face took on a look of horror. "Oh... Oh! No, I could not possibly-"

Bumblebee held up a hand. "Star, it'll be okay, Nightwing might actually appreciate it."

Starfire's eyes didn't look like they could get any wider before comprehension dawned. "I fear I am misunderstanding," Starfire said timidly, drawing closer to Raven. "It is a shop you go to purchase sex, yes?"

Both Bumblebee and Jinx looked aghast.

"It's a place were you can go to buy toys, or costumes and other items to improve the sex life you have," Raven said in a very quiet voice, her eyes darting around to see if anyone was listening.

Starfire frowned again. "Toys?" she squeaked quietly. "Somehow I do not believe that you are speaking of children's playthings."

"Probably better just to show her," Bumblebee said to Jinx before looking back at Raven. "Please, Raven?"

Raven looked at Starfire who had a pensive look on her face. "Raven, when you say 'costumes' do you mean… like for the play of roles?"

"Yes," Bumblebee said excitedly, quickly hushed by Jinx. "That's exactly it. It's just a bit of fun. Please, Star, you'll love it."

Starfire looked at Raven. "I do not feel that it is appropriate to pressure Raven to enter one of these shops if she does not wish it. As much as I believe it might be… intriguing to go, if she does not wish it then neither do I."

Raven sighed. "Damn it all to hell, let's just get this over with."

TTTTT

Nightwing looked over his shoulder as the girls entered the common room. Starfire and Raven were very red in the face while Jinx and Bumblebee were giggling and whispering to each other. All four of them clasped a brown paper bag in their hands and Nightwing guessed they must have been clothes shopping.

"Hi girls," Kid Flash called happily, giving them a wave and a cheeky grin.

Starfire and Raven looked at Kid Flash, their blushes deepening even further.

Nightwing and Kid Flash exchanged a glance, shrugged and returned their concentration to the game.

"I did not know shops like that existed," Nightwing heard Starfire whisper to Raven.

"Never speak of this again," Raven said in a strange high pitched voice. "We didn't go in there, we weren't there, the clerk doesn't even remember us being in there and I will definitely _not_ explain to you what a vibrator is."

Beast Boy's head swiveled on his shoulders, his game controller clunking from his hands and onto the floor and Nightwing found his own head turning in surprise. Both girls went a deeper shade red under their inspection.

"Oh, look, Raven," Starfire said with false cheer. "Your nails are in disarray, we must begin with the painting of them immediately."

"Oh… yes…" a red face Raven replied. "Nails… let's go, Starfire."

Jinx and Bumblebee burst into laughter. "Oh, you two are so prude."

"Fine," Raven said, glaring at the pair. "Why don't you share with the boys what you two brought? You were quite keen to show us."

Kid Flash was instantly on his feet and approached Jinx. "What'd you buy, Jinxy?"

Jinx obediently held out the bag, looking smug, while Kid Flash went as red as his hair when he saw what was inside.

"Um… we have to go… like… right now," he blurted, scooping Jinx up. "Have a nice honeymoon, boss!" he yelled over his shoulder as he bolted for the door, Jinx squealing over her shoulder and giving them a happy wave.

Nightwing laughed before sobering. "Wait… what'd _you_ buy, Star?"

"_Nau_," she blurted, bolting from the room.

He sat stunned for a second before leaping to his feet and bolting after her, hearing Beast Boy ask the same question of Raven and her screech of her powers behind him.

Starfire had locked their bedroom door by the time he got there.

Beast Boy charged up after him, barreled past and continued onto the room that he shared with Raven.

Nightwing punched in the override code to their room in the control panel beside the door, causing it to bleat at him. "Crap," he muttered, eyeing the console with distaste, and knocked on the door. "Star, that's not fair. Let me in."

"No," she called from inside, her voice high pitched and sounding nervous.

"Why not?"

"Because," she called through the door and he heard her moving around inside.

"That's no reason."

Beast Boy was having the same trouble. "Rae!" he called through the door. "Let me in! It can't be that bad. I promise I won't laugh."

"Laugh?" Raven snarled, phasing through the door. "Laugh! Laughter will be the furthest thing on your mind," she continued, flying down the corridor toward Nightwing. "But I'm not showing you until I'm good and ready."

"What?" Beast Boy blurted, trailing after her, that hopeful look completely squashed.

Raven swooped up to Nightwing, phasing through the wall beside him and Nightwing looked at Beast Boy in defeat. "We're not gonna find out, are we?"

"Guess not," he replied mournfully, his ears drooping and he leaned against the wall.

Nightwing kicked the door and turned around and leant against it. "No fair. Kid Flash got to see."

"Yeah, well… Jinx is a lot more open about… whatever the kind of stuff was in those bags… than our girls are."

"They _brought_… whatever it is… they've got to be a little open to it."

"Betcha they just nicked the bags and it's really a big ole trick or something. Or it's full of candy."

Nightwing eyed him. "Candy? Does everything have to be about sweets for you?"

Beast Boy grinned and eyed him. "Duuuude, think about it. If Starfire _actually_ went into one of _those_ shops… she's gonna be asking all sorts of questions about it. Are you _really_ sure you wanna be answering?"

Nightwing went red. "Candy… its gotta be full of candy."

Beast Boy laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Kick yer ass at game station?"

Nightwing snorted, pushing off the wall and walking by Beast Boy's side back to the common room. "As if."

"Dude, I've nearly beaten you a couple of times tonight."

"Not even by half," Nightwing smirked as the common room doors hissed open.

"Gah! My eyes, my eyes!" Beast Boy blurted immediately, his hands clawing at his face as Bumblebee squealed and ducked behind Herald.

"God," Nightwing complained immediately, covering his eyes with his hands. "You _do_ know there are cameras in the goddamn common room, don't you? Why do you think I have that rule in the first place?"

"We'll… er… see you later," Herald said in a strained tone.

"Have fun on your honeymoon," Bumblebee said as the trumpet tone rang out.

"Safe to look?" Beast Boy asked after a while.

"I dunno," Nightwing said, his hand still over his face. "You look first."

"No way, dude."

"Together?"

"On the count of three. One, two, three."

Silence.

"So, is it safe?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno, I thought you were looking!"

"Dude! We were supposed to do it together!"

"Not like you actually looked either!" Nightwing complained.

"We could just turn around and go back and wait in the corridor."

"We'll be waiting in the corridor for ages."

"Why are you both just standing there with your hands over your eyes?" Raven asked dryly.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "We caught Herald and Bumblebee in a… what would you call it, Dick?"

"Compromising position?"

Beast Boy snorted. "Understatement of the century. How the hell they got that far while we were only out of the room for a short time, I'll never know. Is it safe to look, babe?"

"Define 'safe'," Raven relied tonelessly.

"How about telling us whether Bumblebee and Herald have gone or not," Nightwing said.

"They have departed," Starfire said.

Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his hand from his eyes and grinned at Starfire. "Did you guys have fun at least?"

"It was most enjoyable," Starfire said with a pleasant smile. "But I do feel that we need to go and do the packing of our bags for tomorrow."

"Good idea."

"I'll order pizza," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Nightwing replied. "Won't take us long to pack."

_Oh, yes it will, _Starfire sent, looking at him over her shoulder as she floated back to their room. _We still need to do the christening of our bed._

He grinned, sliding open the door to their room for her, surprised to see it already clean and guessed that Raven must have helped. _So, what was it you brought that you wouldn't show me?_

_You must do the waiting and seeing, _she replied, floating over to the bed and lounging on it, smiling coyly at him as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger and pushed out her chest. "Right now, let us do the christening."

Nightwing grinned. "Finally."

* * *

_Next chapter: Beginnings of a honeymoon._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Rain drummed down on the hanger roof. Its constant plinking noise echoing in the vast empty space until it reached thunderous proportions. A single drip fell from a small hole in the roof and plunked onto a puddle of the floor. The wide concrete floor was devoid of equipment and a distinct lack of aircraft. Wooden crates with various stickers and signs were stacked up against one of the walls. Machinery and bits of equipment were placed evenly along the opposite wall to the open hanger doors. A soft wind flowed through the space, bringing with it the fresh scent of rain on dirt and tarmac and a chill to the skin.

Four teenagers were huddled together, their backs to the hanger doors as they tried to stay warm and another one stood apart from the others.

Dick sniffed and scrubbed at his nose, hoping that he wouldn't catch a cold and smelling the aging fumes of oil mingled with the smell of rain. Trust the first day of his honeymoon to be a miserable, depressing, and rainy day. To top it off, the rain had delayed the aircraft his father had sent to pick them up. So he and his friends were stuck in this hanger, waiting for the plane to land.

He shifted on the crate he was sitting on, propping his feet up on the suitcase that rested on the floor.

Lightning arched across the sky, illuminating the hanger brightly in its light and Dick began to count. He'd reached ten by the time the thunder rolled across the land. He shivered, drawing his jacket tighter around him as another gust of wind whipped through the wide door, carrying minute particles of water that sent a chill down his spine.

He hated rainy days. The dampness of them, the way he had to huddle to keep warm, the way he always felt soaked through even if he hadn't actually been rained on. He hated the way it played with his senses too, the disorienting noises of the rain on the roof, the thunder that rumbled through the land, the sharp crack of lightning if it came too close. And when he looked through the window of Titans Tower on a rainy day, the land was encased in a gloomy gray cloud, trickles of water running down the outside of the window obscuring the view.

Not that Kori seemed to mind them.

She was standing at the edge of the hanger doors, placed so that the wind only carried sprinkles of rain toward her. Her glorious hair flowed in the breeze, a smile dancing on her face as she seemed to drink in the sound of the rain, seemed to bath in the mist as the wind kissed her features.

Tamaran didn't have rain or snow. Water did not fall from the sky. Dick remembered the first time Kori had seen rain, several weeks after he'd first met her. They'd just finished building Titans Tower and a storm had crashed over Jump City. The sky had darkened and the overburdened clouds had opened to dump bucket loads of rain down on the hapless people below.

A flash of light, a particularly loud crack of thunder and the power had gone out. While Cyborg and the others traveled down to the basement to turn on the backup generator, he'd thought he'd heard muffled whimpering coming from her room. And he, being the gallant hero and protector that he was, had gone to investigate.

She'd been frightened, huddled under the blankets in her room.

He'd found it strange and disturbing that a powerful warrior such as herself had been afraid of a little water falling from the sky. But she'd looked at him with those beautiful jade orbs of hers and said that she had never seen it before and please, Robin, why was the sky crying?

It was then he'd realised how different the world that she had come from truly was. How strange the people of Earth must seem to her. How out of place she must feel on a planet where people were nice to her, cared about her, concerned for her. She'd huddled against him most of the night and he'd soothed her and stroked her back and explained about the rain.

That night had cemented their friendship. He'd made it his mission to help her adapt to Earth and she in turn had become his best friend, his confidant, his heart. She made him look at things with a different light, an innocence and the simple joy of someone truly seeing something for the first time.

And now look at her. Her arms spread wide, the wind catching the white jacket she wore and sent it flapping in the breeze. Her face lifted to the heavens, those alien eyebrows hidden by the hologram ring, sprinkles of water littered on her pale human looking skin, the droplets kissing her eyelashes. He half expected her to be floating; she looked _so_ happy to be home.

Dick smiled to himself. Perhaps rainy days weren't so bad after all.

"Do I even need to ask why you're smiling?" Rachel asked, tugging her own black jacket tighter around herself, and snuggled into Garfield side.

Dick grunted before he looked at his friends. "You have my cell phone number, right?"

Victor laughed and clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "Man, stop worrying. We're gonna be fine. We can handle it, trust us. We have your cell, and you have a communicator too, not that we want you to use it. You just take care of our girl and have fun."

"Yeah," Garfield echoed, clasping Rachel tightly, his teeth chattering. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Vic's not going to Gotham until the weekend," Rachel mentioned. "And Gar and I are perfectly capable of being left alone."

"I know," Dick said quietly. "I just need to make sure."

"Dude," Garfield said, eyeing him. "You're going on your honeymoon. You don't need to worry about us. Forget the trouble of being the boss for two weeks and trust us to handle things."

"I do trust you," he replied instantly. "I just… well, I haven't been a very good leader lately and I guess I'm trying to make up for it."

"Being overbearing is not going to make up for it," Rachel said quietly, regarding him with those solemn eyes of her. "Dick, we'll be fine. You just have a good time. Spend this time reconnecting and let duty go."

Dick nodded and sneezed.

"And getting sick on the first day of your honeymoon is not an option," Rachel said, leaning over to press her hand inside his jacket against his chest to hide the glow, just in case someone else happened to be watching. "Hmm… not a cold, then."

"I'm just damp that's all," he muttered, scrubbing his nose again as he jumped off the crate and walked over to Kori, feeling the misty flush of breeze hit his face. "Hi Star," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the skin below her ear.

"Oh Richard," she breathed, leaning into his embrace, her head tilting back to rest on his shoulder. "It is truly wondrous to be home again. I did not realise how much my heart ached for Earth."

"Earth missed you too," he whispered softly, breathing in her ear. "It seemed duller without you around."

"I am so excited," she said happily. "I have never been in an Earth plane before. Is it much like the T-Ship?"

"Kinda," he mumbled, still to interested in the skin below her ear. "I won't be flying, and we won't be confined to our seats."

"Why is the plane so late? And why could we not wait in the airport?"

He nibbled on her neck, allowing his breath to waft over her as he spoke. "Planes have difficulty flying in storms sometimes. And the press would have gotten wind of us being in town if we'd waited at the airport. This way we can slip out without hassle."

"You never seem to have that trouble flying in storms."

"I'm good, that's why," he replied cheekily. "Plus, the T-Ship is more maneuverable than most planes."

She shivered lightly, running her fingers across the back of his hand. "I could still fly us there. It would take little effort for me to get us above this storm."

"As much as I would love that," he murmured, his hands making small circles on her stomach. "We can't. Playing human, remember? If we arrive without the plane, that would concern the caretaker, and we promised Bruce we would be good." He nibbled her neck, planting small kisses and licks along her jaw line, enthralled as she moaned slightly, one hand reaching up to take hold of the back of his neck.

"Hey you two," Victor complained loudly. "Save it for the plane. Join the mile high club later."

Dick snickered while Kori looked confused. "Richard?" she asked cocking her head at him.

He leaned in close to her ear once more. "It's slang for those that have had sex on a plane," he whispered in her ear. "Called the mile high club cause you are more than a mile in the air."

"But we have already-"

"I know that, you know that. _They_ don't need to know."

His cell phone made a buzzing in his jacket pocket, indicating that there was a message for him. He fished it out and clicked it open, studying the message. "Plane's here, finally." He nuzzled her as he dialed a number. "You can bring the car around now please," he said into the phone before hanging up. "Star, go and say goodbye."

He felt cold as she left his arms, the warmth that she was bounding over to her friends. It wasn't right to take her away from them so soon, but he was looking forward to being alone with her for two weeks. Just the two of them. On a huge tropical island in the middle of nowhere.

Two weeks of sun, surf and sand. Two weeks of romantic interludes, of picnics and quad biking, of scuba dives and snorkeling. And if they felt like it, a short boat trip away was a tropical tourist destination that they could go and visit and she could browse through the markets and partake in the local delicacies.

Two weeks of his wife in a bikini.

He was going to enjoy this.

TTTTT

Garfield waved frantically at the retreating car, Kori hanging from its window blowing kisses and waving enthusiastically. He laughed as he saw Dick's hand snag the back of Kori's jacket, dragging her inside the car and away from the pelting rain.

Sighing, he slipped his hand around Rachel's waist, giving her a squeeze as he watched the car disappear into the gray, murky depths of the downpour.

"I hope they have a blast," Victor said, thumping his arm down on Garfield's shoulder. "They both need this."

"Oh, I'm sure they will," Garfield said happily. "I'm just glad Star's back."

"I know this isn't my style," Rachel said carefully. "But seeing as we're already in civilian gear, and the T-car is hologramed too, there's a comics thing on at the convention center. Did you guys-" she paused, eyeing them warily. "What?"

"Rae," Garfield breathed, flabbergasted that she even knew there was one on, let alone offer to go. He scooped her up and spun her around, laughing madly. "What a brilliant idea!"

"That's awesome," Victor included as he picked his jaw up off the floor. "I didn't even know one was in town!"

"Oh yeah," Rachel muttered, her hands tight on Garfield's shoulders. "Make me regret it."

"Aww, babe, don't be like that," Garfield murmured, smiling up at her.

"I'll go grab the car, drive it over here," Victor said, heading toward the hanger door. "That way you two won't get wet, seeing as these clothes of mine are just a hologram."

"Thanks Vicky," Garfield called cheekily.

"Grass stain, you're headin' for a butt kickin'!" he bellowed in reply, raising his hand above his head and bolted into the rain.

"What made you think of a comic convention?" Garfield asked, placing Rachel on the ground but still holding her tight.

Rachel shrugged, her hands still on his shoulders. "I just remembered seeing it in the paper that's all. There's supposed to be a launch of a Titan comic or something like that. I thought you might like to see yourself in print."

Garfield laughed. "Really? A Titan comic? What will they think of next?" He stopped and thought. "Wait a second… do we get royalties?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"Damn it," he muttered. "I'm never going to make any money out of being a hero, am I?"

Rachel gave him a small, knowing smile. "At least you get the girl, right?"

He beamed at her. "Oh yeah," he crowed with a smile, leaning in to kiss her.

The car horn beeped as Victor drove the car into the hanger. "Yo, you two," he called, hanging his head out the window, a bright smile on his face. "Stop the lip locking and get in!"

TTTTT

Kori pressed her face to the window, but could see nothing but the endless blue of the ocean. The engine of the plane made a humming noise, quite unlike the gentle purr of the T-Ship and somewhat louder as well. But she could see the advantages of being in a plane. It was nice to be able to get up and stretch her legs when she needed to. That and she couldn't hold Dick's hand in the T-Ship, being separated by the capsule bubble.

And the chairs were so comfortable. She could lounge in them, sprawl on them if she so desired. The two adjoining chairs opposite them were large enough that if she wanted to, she could lift the armrest and curl up in it lying down and still feel comfortable. There were buttons to push; a whole console built on the arm that did different things. She could bring a television screen down from the roof and watch if she wished. She could manipulate the chair, arching the back or maneuvering it so that it sat higher. She could listen to the radio, or music or call that sweet Air-hostess Tia, who did seem to be getting annoyed with her.

Kori squashed the urge to play with the buttons.

"Baby," Dick said with a yawn, propping his feet up against the small table before them, and she once again marveled at the ability to have a table in a plane. "We're still a few hours out. Why don't you snuggle up here with me for a while and sleep."

"I am too excited," she said bouncing in her seat briefly. "But it does seem like this is taking a long time. Why did it never seem to take this long on the T-Ship?"

Dick shuffled on the chair, shifting his position in an attempt to get comfortable. "Because you were helping fly? And it's faster? I don't know, Star."

She looked at him. "Why are you so sleepy?"

He shrugged. "Months of not sleeping properly I guess." He lifted the arm of the chair that separated them, gesturing at her with his arms, making the come-hither motion. "C'mon, Star, snuggle up."

She shook her head. "I am not tired."

He sighed dejectedly. "All right. I'm just going to close my eyes for a while."

"At least we are not still connected," she said softly. "Then you would never get any sleep."

"Oh, I don't know," he murmured, his eyes already closed. "I kinda liked being chained to you. We'll have to do that again sometime."

She smiled, placing her hand on his knee, creating small circles with her fingers. He reached down and took hold of her hand, keeping it still and she marveled at the feeling of his wedding ring on his finger. He still wanted to wear it, no matter what, so he was also wearing a hologram ring that hid his wedding ring from sight as well as his _e'ara_, just as her hologram had been modified to include her wedding ring, just not her engagement ring.

"_D'omegatro_, Star," he mumbled, his breathing evening out as he slipped into sleep.

"I love you too," she whispered, turning her gaze back out to the blue ocean.

TTTTT

Garfield was jiggling up and down excitedly as he waited in the enormous line for the brand new Titans Comic series that was coming out. It was amazing to see so many people coming to purchase a series that depicted him and his friends and he desperately wanted to know if the characterization of him was correct.

Rachel was watching a person dressed up as Raven with veiled eyes, while Victor was checking out a Cyborg wannabe.

"This is incredible," Garfield said, seeing a boy that had dyed his skin green and was wearing Vulcan like ears. "Why do so many people dress up like Titans?"

"You're kidding me, right?" asked the freckled red haired kid in front of them that was dressed in a poorly made imitation of Kid Flash. "The Titans are the greatest! They're so cool and they actually care about people! I'm their number one fan, I know everything there is to know about the Titans. Go on, ask me."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Where was Raven born?"

"Raven's hot!" the kid exclaimed, not actually answering her question. "She's one of my favorites, though she's not as hot a Starfire. That girl's not afraid to show her body. More heroes should dress like her. Did you know she fell into a vat of green radioactive gunk, that's why she can fly and shoot green fire bolts and has that funny orange skin."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Radioactive gunk?"

"What about Cyborg?" Victor asked curiously, sharing a cheeky glance with Garfield.

"Oh," the kid said, with an air of importance. "He's the result of an experiment gone wrong. They were experimenting with artificial intelligence and the prototype got struck by lightening and fused with one on the scientists."

Rachel snorted. "And, where did you get all this information from?"

"The Official Teen Titan website," the kid said. "It's run by Nightwing himself and he knows everything about the Titans. Did you know that he and Slade are actually having an on the side affair? He's a closet masochist. He's not interested in Starfire, its all a cover and cause she's such a nice person she's going along with it, which is great cause I know most guys would like to do her, she so hot."

"And Beast Boy?" Garfield asked curiously, struggling to hold in his laughter.

"Did you know he actually paints his skin green and wears ear extensions? That turning into every animal thing is cool though, but I think he tricks people into believing that he change and it's really all in your mind. I don't like him, he's mean to Raven."

"And… let me guess, Raven's not a half demon and she doesn't really love him," Garfield said, casting a impish glance at Rachel.

"Course not, Raven's too good for him. And where did you get the idea she's a demon? She just different that's all. She has voodoo powers. She's just toying with his emotions, cause, like, you know voodoo powers feed of them and stuff. Besides, everyone knows she'd be better off with Nightwing, except, that, you know, he's gay and all."

Rachel began to laugh.

Garfield and Victor looked at her in surprise as she continued to laugh before joining in. As one, they removed themselves from the line of people and walked toward the exit.

"Voodoo powers," Victor snorted.

"Nightwing's gay," Garfield chortled, slinging his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Auvy'r would looooove that."

"Ear extensions," Rachel added while Garfield cracked up again.

"I vote we go back in there as ourselves and teach those guys a lesson," Victor laughed.

"I like the sound of that," Rachel said with an evil glint to her eye.

"Nah," Garfield said. "Doesn't really matter, its just some harmless fun. Who cares if they don't really know us? We know us, right?"

"So, what shall we do then?" Victor asked, glancing up at the dark sky above as they paused under the veranda before the convention center. "It's still raining. And I really don't want to go back to the tower just yet and it not like we can do anything outside."

"Arcade?" Garfield asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah!" Victor exclaimed. "I challenge you to a game of Mega Monkeys five!"

"Dude, you are so going down," Garfield said, a bright smile on his face. "I rock at that game, don't I, Rae?"

"Define rock," she droned, with an arch of her eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Burned," Victor laughed, clapping him on the back while Garfield poked his tongue out at his girl.

"You gonna come too?" he asked, nudging her slightly.

"Who else is going to referee?" she replied with a smile, treading her arm through his.

TTTTT

Something soft stroked his nose.

"Richard," a voice said quietly, followed by a tiny giggle.

He waved a hand at the tickling sensation on his nose, willing it to go away, desperately trying to hold onto that dreamy place he'd managed to get to.

"_D'anthe l'ani_," the voice said again. "It is time to wake."

"Don't wanna," he mumbled quietly.

"We have arrived," the voice said, a warm hand pressing on his chest.

"Sleepy."

He felt a breath tickle his cheek and something warm and wet slipped into his ear.

Dick bolted awake, his hand going straight to his ear. "Starfi-" Suddenly remembering where he was and who could be listening, he changed what he said. "For crying out loud, Kori, you startled me."

Kori sat back on her chair, grinning merrily. "It is time to wake. We are here."

"We are?" he asked, suddenly noticing the rumble of the plane had dimmed. "Sorry, I didn't expect to sleep for that long. What did you get up to?"

"I did the bothering of the pilot."

He cringed, wondering if the pilot still wanted to work for Bruce.

Kori laughed. "I read a magazine and watched you sleep. I am aware that I am a little… annoying… when it comes to my asking of questions."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "You're not annoying, baby."

"Mr Grayson," Tia said, approaching them. "I have opened the doors for you and the caretaker is waiting by the car."

Dick nodded. "Thank you." Unsnapping his belt, he stood, tugging lightly on Kori's hand and led her down toward the exit of the plane.

The fresh, tropical scent of pineapples assaulted his nose as he exited the plane. A light breeze teased through his hair and the sunlight felt so warm. He stripped of his jacket as he walked down the stairs of the plane, tossing it over his shoulder.

A short, stocky man in a loose white buttoned up shirt, kharki shorts and sandals waited at the bottom. "G'day," he grinned. "Me name's Charlie, but ya can call me Blue."

Dick eyed the man's red hair and stuck out his hand. "Right… I'm Dick, this is my girlfriend Kori."

Blue shook it roughly, still grinning madly.

"Blue?" Kori asked curiously as she stepped from the stairs and stood beside Dick. "I believed that to be a colour. Can it also be a name?"

"It's a nickname, mate," Blue drawled. "On account of me hair." He gave a long whistle. "You be one mighty fine looking sheila, that'd make you one lucky bloke, hey?" He nudged at Dick before sweeping out his arms. "Welcome to Wayne Island."

Dick raised his eyebrow at the man and inwardly cringed, glancing at Kori.

"The shack itself is a fair way up the track, so I brought ma ute for the bags." Blue pointed at the pilot who was unloading the suitcases. "That'd be them, hey? I'll just pitch in, get us cracking." Blue moved away. "G'day mate!" he called jovially. "Long time, no see!"

"Richard?" Kori asked timidly. "I thought I had a good concept of the English language but-"

"Wasn't just you, Star," he said quietly. "I'm having trouble understanding him too."

Blue talked all the way to the beach house. Dick's eye was twitching by the time they got there and he was just thankful that it was only a five minute ride to the house from the landing strip. He stared out onto the lush, tropical vegetation and half listened as Blue talked about his work and what he did for Bruce and watched Kori out of the corner of his eye as she tried to listen politely and understand what Blue was talking about.

"Mista Wayne rarely lets anyone come here, how'd youse manage to wrangle a stay?"

"He's my father," Dick said quietly, still looking out the window.

"Bloody oath!" Blue exclaimed, the car jolting as he swerved. "You'd be little Dickie! He goes on and on about you, he does!"

Dick looked at the man in surprise. "He does?"

"Too right, I reckon he's mentioned you twice, and that'd be heaps for the old bloke. The missus will be stoked to clap eyes on ya. She's been dying for a stickybeak. Anyway, there'd be the shack-"

Blue continued talking right the way up to the door. "Now," he said, planting their suitcases by the door. "Took the dinghy off ta the main isle yesterday, got youse mob some fresh grub. The missus grows all our stuff, but I figured youse'd be wanting a fair of taste of home. If it ain't to your liking, let me know, we can take the dinghy out, fetch ya some of what ya need. If youse wanna take the horses out for a bit of bush bashing, let me know, I'll saddle em for ya. Youse can go walkabout anywhere on the island, just no going in the greenhouses; the missus will have yer heads. The billy-lids are off at boarding school, so they won't be pestering ya. Sorry if I've come across as a bit of yabber, the old chook will probably have ma head for yarning at ya all day. We're down the back paddock there. Youse won't even know we're there, we'll be playing possum, but if youse need us, that'd be where we'd be."

Dick could only stare dumbly after the man as he got back into the car with a cheerful wave. "Oh… my… god…" he said slowly.

Kori burst into laughter. "Oh Richard, you should see your face!"

He chuckled and shook his head at her, fishing the key out of his jeans pocket while Kori picked up their suitcases.

The door opened to reveal a large, open plan room. A small bench sat rested beside the main door. A sunken lounge room, three long leather sofas strategically placed to catch the best sunlight from the large skylight in the roof. A kitchen stood to the left of the lounge room and past that stood a wall of windows and a large glass door, all of them covered in closed wooden blinds.

An open door to the right of the lounge room revealed a king size canopy bed covered in a red quilt.

"Wow," Kori breathed as she wandered across the room, twirling slightly as she looked around and disappeared into the bedroom.

A basket of fruit perched on the gleaming black marble counter in the kitchen. Dick wandered over and peered through the fridge. "Ahh… now I understand," he mumbled, seeing how stocked it looked. "We're gonna need more mustard though." He raised his voice. "Want a soda Star?" he called, pulling out two cans, and went and peaked through the blinds that covered the far wall.

"Richard!" she called. "Come and see!"

He wandered over to the bedroom, two sodas in hand, seeing Kori bouncing up and down excitedly. She pointed as he got there.

"It has one of those indoor pools!" she exclaimed and he glanced into the room. A large bathroom, a modest shower in the corner, the necessary toilet and bathroom cabinets, and a large mirror hung on the wall.

He grinned as he saw what had captured Kori's attention, passing her a drink, his mind already brimming with possibilities. "It's called a spa bath, Star, like a hot tub only it doesn't need to be warm." He glanced at the panel on the wall as he peered into the bathroom. "Wait till you see this!" he exclaimed, pushing one of the buttons.

The blinds along the wall retracted, revealing a wall length window. The view was gorgeous, it looked out over a small grove of green fern trees and dropping off into sand and down toward the crashing blue ocean.

Kori squealed in delight, lifting off the ground for a moment, her hands clasped around the soda so tight he thought the can would explode. "And that's not the best bit," he said, taking her hand and dragging her back into the main living area of the house. He planted her in the middle of the huge wall of blinds. "Stay there."

Crossing back to the kitchen, he pressed the button on the wall he'd seen before and turned to watch Kori's reaction as the blinds opened.

Her jaw dropped, before she lifted off the floor, bending her knees and spinning around in the air, squealing like a schoolgirl. "Oh, Richard! It is glorious!" she cried. "We are right on the beach!"

A small table and chairs perched on the balcony and a hammock was strategically placed allowing the best view of the breathtaking ocean beyond. A small staircase exited the balcony and wandered down into the sand.

"That's why they call it a beach house Star," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh, please!" she said happily. "May we go swimming?"

"Right now?" he asked. "You don't want to unpack and check out the house? Or go for a walk and look at the grounds."

She looked at him, that delightfully wicked glint in her eyes. "Bikini."

And that was all she needed to say.

TTTTT

The sun buried itself into the depths of the ocean. Clouds scattered through the sky were flecked with pink and purple hues. Dark waves crashed against the sand and washed up against the beach. The wind whooshed through the air, tossing the scent of salt through the air and frothing the surface of the water. Stars were beginning to wink in the nearly night sky and the waning moon was readying itself to rise.

The rope made a soft creaking noise as it gently rocked the hammock to and fro. Kori shifted her head on Dick's chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart, the steady hum of his breathing.

Dick was making tiny circles with his fingers on her shoulder, his other hand covering hers on his bare chest.

He sighed, a sentimental sounding puff of breath.

"Something is troubling you?" she asked quietly.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"For your thoughts I will pay six _grubfars_."

"Do you…" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Bruce said something and it's been worrying me… and I know what I think about it and I probably should've mentioned it sooner… but… well… Do you think we got married too quick?"

Kori frowned. "What exactly did _k'norfka_ Bruce say?"

Dick sighed again. "That he was concerned that I rushed into marriage cause I was so glad I had you back and I wanted you to come back to Earth."

Kori fell silent, watching as the waves frothed against the sand, the rapidly vanishing sunlight twinkling off the water. She continued to listen to the thumping of his heart, which was swiftly becoming faster.

"Star?" Dick asked, sounding nervous.

She tapped him lightly on the chest as she lifted her head off and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the hammock. "Stay there."

"Star?" he asked again, his voice catching as he struggled to sit up. "Where are you going?"

She pushed against his chest, forcing him to lie back down. "Stay there," she repeated. "I will not be long."

"But-"

She stood, the hammock swinging as her weight was removed. "Do I need to do the tying down of you?" she asked. "Please, I shall not be long."

"I…" He swallowed. "Okay."

She nodded, walking back into the beach house and headed to the kitchen, where she knew she'd seen a pen and paper earlier. She sat on one of the stools beside the bench and chewed the end of the pen for a moment as she thought and placed pen to paper.

She folded the piece of paper with her thoughts and ran her fingers along the crease she'd created in the paper just once as she stood and walked back out onto the wooden veranda.

It was dark by the time she walked about out, the stars twinkling in the night sky, only a splattering of light left on the horizon and Dick was still swinging forlornly in the hammock, right where she left him.

Kori walked back over to him, but instead of climbing back into the hammock, she rested her arms on the wooden railing that edged the veranda and looked out over the ocean as the light from inside the beach house reflected on the surface. She held up the piece of paper between her index and her middle finger. "This contains my answer, Richard. Before I allow you to read it, I wish you to share yours."

"Why?" he asked as the hammock squeaked from him sitting up. He fumbled for a moment as he pried himself out of it and leaned against the veranda edge beside her.

"Because I do not wish my answer to influence yours. And I do not want you to believe that your answer will influence mine."

"Okay." He cleared his throat, threading his fingers together and stared at his joined palms, his thumb caressing his ring finger and Kori knew he was rubbing his ring beneath the hologram. "I wanted to marry you, Star. I carried our wedding rings in my belt the entire time we were separated. I had this scrunched up piece of tissue paper that was all torn from overuse, because every time I was alone, I would take them out and look at them and imagine the day I'd wear mine and you'd wear yours. When the day came that we were supposed to get married, I almost threw them into the ocean, I was so angry. Angry with myself for letting you go and not being able to figure out how to get you back. Angry with you for leaving me alone. But I never stopped loving you, not even for a moment. Yeah, there was a little bit of relief that I had you back… well… a lot. And yeah, I wanted you to come home. But… I would have spent years on Tamaran winning you back if that's what it took. So… no I don't think it was too quick."

She tilted her fingers toward him, allowing him to take the note. There was a rustling sound as he opened it and she saw him tilt the paper to catch the light from inside.

"I don't understand… This just says 'I love you'."

She nodded. "Yes, it does." She looked at his confused face. "Richard, I do not think you understand how difficult it is for a Tamaranian to say those words. When I came to your planet and discovered that love was freely given, I could not understand it. Why would a race that created such wondrous things show weakness so frivolously? I do not know if you have noticed, but I rarely use the word. I express my adoration of things, they are glorious, or delightful but seldom do I say I love them. And I had never, ever expressed those words to a person until you, nor had they ever been uttered to me." She gave a sad smile at a memory. "Kom berated me fiercely for uttering those words to her after the Citadel had taken me… but she echoed them before she died."

"Are you saying you married me cause I was the first person that told you that you were loved?" he asked disbelievingly.

She sighed and looked out onto the ocean. "I am saying that I married you because I love you. You are the _d'anthe l'ani_."

"And it's really that simple for you?"

She nodded. "I do not understand why humans insist on complicating emotions. Just because Tamaranians do not say the words, does not mean that we cannot express it. We show our happiness through flight, or fury through our eyes, our confidence through our strength. We show our love and affection through touch. That is the way it has always been for us. But humans try to complicate feelings with words. It is much like when you said I was not your girlfriend."

He chuckled. "That was such a long time ago." He unclasped his hands and took one of hers. "So, you don't think we got married too quickly?"

"No, Richard, I do not. I was waiting for you."

"You always seem to be waiting for me," he said huskily.

"I do not need to wait any longer."

He gave her a tiny yank toward him, pulling her back into his chest and hugged her stomach. He lifted a hand and dragged her hair away from her shoulder, exposing her neck so he could attach his lips. She leaned her head back so that it rested on his shoulder and she felt his fingers tugging at the tie of her bikini at her back, and then her neck.

As it flopped to the ground he bought both hands up to cover her breasts, his mouth suckling at her neck. She leaned back into him, twisting one hand behind her back to tunnel into his board shorts. One of his hands left her breast, flowing across her stomach and dived below her bikini bottoms.

"Hey, Star," he murmured, his lips still nibbling her neck, his fingers buried inside her. "Let's go skinny dipping."

"Skinny dipping?" she questioned with a gasp as he flicked her pleasure center.

"Yup. In the ocean, no clothes on. Last one in gets a head job," he said, snatching his hands away, dropped his pants to the ground and bolted for the ocean.

She blinked numbly at him for a moment and lifted into the air, casting aside her bikini bottoms as she chased him down.

They both won, naturally.

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note:**_

_-eye twitch- That doesn't mean the island is near Australia, it just means that there's an Aussie caretaker._

_**Disclaimer**__: Not all Aussies speak like that. The majority of us do not butcher the English language in that way. But I do I know people that talk like that __**all**__ the time. I figured I'd give you a taste of why I have so much trouble with American slang. And I was going easy on you.  
_

_**Kry's Aussie slang dictionary:**_

_Blue: A nickname for person with red hair… seriously… Bluey works too.  
__G'day: It's a greeting, good day. And yes, I use it. I answer the phone with it.  
__Sheila: woman.  
__Bloke: man, although, I think I have used this word before in the story.  
__Track: road.  
__Beaten track, or off the beaten track: Dirt road, while off the beaten track is making your own road.  
__Ute: Utility truck. Like a pickup truck, only better.  
__Youse: you both, that kind of thing. Spelling changes between states/territories. Other spellings youze, yewse.  
__Youse mob: y'all, you both, you as a group…  
__Pitch in: help.  
__Get cracking: get moving.  
__Long time, no see: It's a greeting for a friend you haven't seen in a while.  
__Stickybeak: nosy person, or a nosy action.  
__Grub: it's slang for food, but there are also grubs that we can eat. Aboriginal tucker mainly… don't go there… although honey ants are very tasty.  
__Dinghy: it's a boat. Normally a little one, like a lifeboat, but I've known people describe yachts as a dinghy.  
__Bush Bashing: Go hiking, make your own trail through the wilderness, that kind of thing.  
__Walkabout: Basically means to deliberately get lost in the bush (wilderness). To walk wherever you please for however long you want.  
__Missus: wife, partner, ball and chain.  
__Old chook: see above.  
__Billy-lids: kids.  
__Yabber: someone who talks a lot. Not to be confused with a yabbie, which is a type of freshwater prawn.  
__Yarn: to tell stories.  
__Playing possum: to be quiet. I tell my kids to play possum._

_And where I live, it's customary to end a rhetorical question with the word 'hey?' And I do that… and I didn't know that I did that until I had a friend from down south pointed it out to me. -blush- Er... down south - southern states… cause I'm from the Top End (and now all the Aussies know where I live). _

_And to give you a clue, I have used, in every day conversation, all of those words at some point… except 'sheila'._

_Also, I meant absolutely no offense by the comic book stuff. -evil grin-_

_Next Chapter: A day on a honeymoon._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

A tiny creak of the door and a slight jangle was enough to bring her into semi wakefulness. The scent of freshly brewed coffee and sizzled bacon hung in the air. She peeked open her eyes, viewing the dimly lit room through her eyelashes. By the light that trickled through the wooden blinds, dawn was well and truly over and the sun had surged into sky.

"Morning, wife," Dick said cheekily. "Breakfast is ready."

She rolled over to look at him, staring at the laden tray he held in his hands. "Richard," she chided, sitting up. "It was my turn to provide the breakfast in bed this morning."

He grinned at her and shrugged, placing the tray on her legs and walking over to the blinds. "Got up early," he said as he opened them, flooding the room with sunlight. "Went for a run." He walked back over to her and climbed back in bed. "You looked so cute, couldn't bring myself to wake you." He leaned close, giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek and she reached up and touched his face as she studied the food before her.

"How did I not hear you preparing all this?" she asked, reaching for a piece of bacon.

He shrugged and picked up his coffee from the tray with one hand and a piece of toast with the other. "Tired probably, we've had a very busy few days, with all the exciting stuff we've been doing. Did you sleep well at least?"

She nodded. "Better than I have in months."

He smiled at her. "Me too." He took a gulp of his coffee. "Ran into Mrs Blue on my run this morning, she said that Blue has business on the main isle today, wanted to know if we'd like to tag along. She said there was a bazaar there that we might enjoy looking at."

Kori frowned. "Bizarre? As in peculiar?"

"No, a bazaar is… well… it's a marketplace that is kinda permanent, I guess you could say. I thought we could go and grab some souvenirs and gifts for the Titans." He eyed her. "You were planning on getting gifts for our friends, right?"

"Of course," she replied. "Do I not always?"

"Yeah, just checking, cause now I don't have to worry about it."

She smacked him while he grinned cheekily at her and picked up the orange juice. "I am confused about this main isle… How can an island be main?"

Dick considered. "Did you watch out the window as we crossed this stretch of ocean?"

She nodded. "Yes, it was very fascinating, so many little islands all in one place."

"It's called an archipelago, a cluster of little islands all clumped together. The main isle is by far the largest; it's the tourist trap, it has the main dock and airport and hotels and the market places. The rest of the islands are privately owned, rented or have the villages that supply the manpower to the main isle."

"Oh, I see. How far away is it?" she asked curiously.

"Mrs Blue said about an hour by boat."

"Sounds wonderful."

He breathed a puff of relief. "Good, cause I already said we'd go."

She giggled. "Will it be all day?"

"Probably," he replied, reaching for another piece of toast.

She smiled at him as she ate. "This is very good."

"Course it is," he said with a smile. "Al made sure I could cook, remember."

"I was not implying that you could not cook, Richard."

"Uh-huh," he replied, the smile shifting into a grin. "Only that I should cook more often, right?"

"How long before we need to be ready to leave?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Um…" he glanced at the clock beside the bed. "Mrs Blue said to be at the dock in a little under an hour."

Kori nodded. "Then I shall shower and prepare for the day."

"Fancy some company?" he asked with a grin.

"Do I not always?" she replied with a suggestive smile and lifted the tray off her legs, placing it on the bedside table.

TTTTT

The market was cluttered.

Brightly coloured waves of silken scarves and cloth flowed in the steady breeze. Assortments of intricately woven bags and weaved wicker baskets hung from hooks. Wooden ornaments, carvings of various animals and delicate wooden jewelry boxes cluttered tables. The sharp glint of hundred of necklaces suddenly catching as sparkle of light as they twisted on their hangers. Chiming of metallic wind chimes and the dull, echoing hollow sound of the wooden ones. Incense and perfume and various scents of cooking food teased at the nose. Fruits and vegetables were crammed into over packed stalls; seafood rested on beds of ice. Bright bags of cotton candy and an assortment of lollypops and a jumble of stuffed toys.

People's voices called out their various merchandise in a bid to capture potential buyer's interest. Other voices haggled about prices.

Kori weaved her way through the crush of people, inching her way through as they hustled and bustled around in the daily lives. She clutched her backpack full of presents to her chest, trying not to have her feet trodden on anymore and wishing silently that she'd worn hiking boots like Dick had instead of just sandals.

Glancing up at the huge clock tower that arched above the overburdened stalls and gaggle of people she saw that she still had another forty-five minutes before she was due to meet her husband below its tall base. Which was good, because she'd been having trouble finding a gift for Raven.

She'd found one for Cyborg almost immediately. A personalized car cleaning kit and some fluffy dice for his baby, although she was pretty sure he'd never allowed her to place the dice in his car. She'd also brought him a large white shirt that read 'My friends went on holidays and all I got was this lousy T-shirt'. She'd picked up a 'Party Animal' T-shirt for Beast Boy, as well as something called 'dried mango' and a huge assortment of the local boiled sweets. She'd found an intricately designed wooden jewelry box for Batgirl and a really cute little bumblebee shaped box for Bumblebee, as well as getting both girls beautiful, rainbow coloured silk scarves. She'd brought an array of other trinkets for the rest of the Titans as a thank you for being at their wedding. Dick had told her not to worry about Bruce or Alfred; he'd gone off to find thank you gifts for them.

But Raven was a problematic person to buy presents for at the best of times and her normal dreary objects and dark poetry was not easily found at such a bright and airy marketplace. A jewelry box wouldn't work. The only jewelry Kori had ever seen Raven wear was the locket that Beast Boy brought her for Christmas, and that never left her neck and, surprisingly enough, Raven was still wearing the ceremonial circlet of friendship she'd given her for the wedding over the top of her uniform sleeve. The picture she'd been painting to get her mind of things while she was on Tamaran for Raven and Beast Boy wasn't anywhere near ready.

So Kori lingered around the edges of stalls, her body buffeted by the crowd, her eyes sweeping over the merchandise in the hope of finding that perfect gift for her best friend. She'd learnt quickly not to seem too interested, as the hawkers jumped on that interest and tried to sell her things that she had no desire in purchasing. And this notion of haggling over price was confusing and she was pretty sure she'd overpaid several of the merchants in a bid to get out of there as fast as she could. She was just glad that Dick had given her a lot of the local money, currently residing in the travel pouch strapped around her waist.

She spotted another stall filled with various wooden nick-nacks and ornaments, strange carvings of opened mouth faces, animals and mythical beings and she maneuvered herself out of the crowd to have a better look. It was a darker wood than she was used to seeing and she glanced at the sign that proudly proclaimed these products to be ebony. Her eyes drifted over the top of the animal carvings, her face carefully blank as she saw the stall owner already eyeing her thoughtfully.

Kori was just about to move on when she saw it. A fist sized carving of two ravens perched on branch, their wings unfolded and the tips brushing up against one another, their heads outstretched and it looked as though they would take flight. Kori immediately thought it was perfect, the symbolism behind the feathery touch of their wings, the detail on the raven's faces and bodies and the darkness of the wood was perfect for Raven.

She feigned indifference and picked up the tiger beside it, studying the wood, seeing the stall owner hurrying over.

"Pretty lady like the tiger?"

Kori shrugged, briefly wondering why ever single merchant had called her that and placed the tiger back on the table, picking up the dual ravens for a closer look. The instant she raised it to her eyes, she knew this was it. Raven would love it. Especially with the slightly cheeky look one of the raven's seemed to have on its face, in its eyes.

"How much?" she asked, trying to make it seem like she didn't care and using the words Dick told her to use to start the bartering process.

The stall owner's eyes immediately brightened shrewdly and Kori sighed and prepared herself to haggle.

A short time later, although it was longer than she had wanted, Kori pushed herself free of the crushing sea of people in the small market place, the raven carving and other purchases safe in her backpack. Now that she was free of the push of bodies, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and glanced up at the clock once more.

Half an hour.

Kori sighed and looked around, deciding to take a walk down the to wharf and stare into the ocean for a while, wanting to get rid of this oppressed and overcrowded sensation she was having. Crowds didn't bother her as much as they did a few months ago, but they still made her uneasy.

She knew she could always contact Dick and see if he was finished the shopping that he had been doing, but it was actually nice to stroll down wooden plank wharf and feel the breeze tickling her face and tossing her hair and have some quiet time on her own.

She passed a small fish and chip shop on a corner and purchased a small bag of chips to munch on and feed to the growing number of sea gulls that seemed to have taken an interest in her.

Someone bumped her hard from behind and she stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. Her chips dropped from her hands and spread out over the wooden planks to be instantly mobbed by the squawking sea gulls.

Strong hands steadied her. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, I can be so clumsy on land," a voice apologised before it trailed off. "…Star?"

TTTTT

Wind rushed through her hair and made her cape billow even though it was tucked around her body and Raven squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, her hands clutching at Beast Boy's stomach.

"C'mon, babe," he called over his shoulder. "Ease up, you're gonna squeeze the life out of me."

" 'I'll be extra specially careful'. That's what you said," she muttered darkly.

"I _am_ being careful," he replied, sounding hurt. "I'm not even going terribly fast. You're making a bid deal outta nothing."

"It's not you I'm worried about," she muttered, burying her face into his shoulder so she couldn't see. "It's the other cars. We're on this teeny tiny contraption and they're just whizzing by and all I have to protect me is this silly little helmet."

Beast Boy huffed. "And a whole assortment of powers. Nothing's gonna happen, Rae… would it make you feel better if we were on the N-Cycle?" he finished hesitantly.

"No," she replied. "Gar, it's not the fact that we're on the B-ped. It's the fact that we're on a two-wheeled thing that can be really hard for other cars to see and its _them_ I don't trust, not you. Don't ever think that I don't trust you."

"Do you… wanna fly instead," he suggested half-heartily, his shoulders slumping. "If you're concerned and all."

Raven gave it serious consideration. She couldn't understand why Starfire actually liked clutching onto Nightwing on the back of the N-Cycle, why she always looked so happy about it. Motorcycles weren't safe at all. There were no seatbelts, no safety gear, no protection of any kind beside the dorky looking helmet she wore. She tightened her grip around Beast Boy's stomach as yet another car cut them off.

All she really was doing was holding onto him for dear life. That's the only real protection she had. Hugging him around the stomach for all she was worth, her breasts pressed against his back, her legs beside his so close she could feel the heat of him… Ahh, so _that's_ why Starfire liked it so much.

Raven relaxed, resting her head against his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "No," she replied honestly. "No, this is fine."

He peered at her over his shoulder briefly and returned his concentration to the road.

"You know," she said after a while. "You could go faster if you wanted to."

His head swiveled around to her in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure."

He grinned toothily at her for a moment. "Rae, you're the best," he called as they picked up speed.

Raven snuggled in closer.

TTTTT

Dick waited at the base of the clock tower, sitting on a cement block by the stairs that led down into the market district. He clutched his own backpack in one arm as he looked out through the sea of faces, searching for that one familiar face he longed to see.

Where was she?

He glanced up at the clock again and frowned and checked it against the time on his watch. She was fifteen minutes late and that fact in itself was odd. Kori was never late, punctuality was one of the things she could be counted on.

He tapped his boot against the concrete block he was sitting on, trying to be patient, mulling over the things he'd brought. He'd found a present for Alfred and one for Bruce in appreciation of them coming to his wedding. He'd found something special for Kori too but now he was beginning to think he should have brought her a watch as well.

His trained eyes flicked through the crowd of people, searching for that particular mane of red hair, those special green eyes, that aura that was simply Kori.

He sat up straight as a sudden though struck him. God… crowds… what if she still was uneasy with crowds? What if she'd had another one of those attacks and had found someplace quiet to work through them and had lost track of time? Or hadn't been able to work through it at all and was huddled up in a ball somewhere.

He frowned. That couldn't be it. She hadn't called him, and she would have done so if she'd felt an attack coming on. Besides, he couldn't feel any panic in her mind.

Sighing, Dick closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of her mind, trying to determine which direction she was in. He frowned as he felt the gentle tug of Kori's mind. It was the opposite direction of the market, where she said she wanted to shop and browse. Perhaps she'd finished earlier than she had anticipated and gone for a wander and gotten lost. She'd be embarrassed about contacting him if that had occurred.

He smiled to himself and threw his arm through the strap of his backpack. He'd just have to play the gallant husband and go rescue his misplaced wife.

Passing a sweet smelling flower stall, he paused on a whim to purchase a rose for her before continuing on his way, following the errant tug of her mind. He twirled the flower in his fingers as he walked, taking in the sights and the sounds of the island.

He walked down the long stretch of street that led down to the sea, his boots making a rhythmic thumbing on the cobblestone walkway, before they began to clunk against the wooden planks that belonged to the wharf.

Kori was around here somewhere, he could feel that at least.

He froze when he saw her, the rose nearly slipping from his fingers.

She was standing with her back to him, leaning against the wooden railing that overlooked the edge of the wharf, tossing what looked to be breadcrumbs over the side, feeding the fish below. But it wasn't what she was doing; it was who she was doing it with.

A tall man with straight black hair stood very close to her. He had his back to Dick, so he couldn't make out any clear features. The man was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, which actually seemed to be damp, a pair of long, black pants and boots and seemed to be very comfortable talking to Kori.

The man laughed at something Kori said and she nudged him with her body, tossing that wonderful mane of hair and turned to face him, speaking animatedly. The man nodded and replied, touching her lightly on the arm, directing her attention over to the beach in the distance. Kori's head followed the direction of his arm as he pointed, leaning close and nodded furiously.

Dick felt as though his heart had stopped as the man leaned down and kissed Kori on the cheek. She beamed at him and waved joyfully as he left.

That fierce jealously that always seemed to plague him rocked through him followed by the hot anger at Kori. Anger at her for standing him up, anger at her for being with another guy while her husband had been waiting for her, anger at her for allowing said guy to touch her and kiss her cheek.

They weren't on Tamaran anymore. There wasn't customs and greetings that could be misinterpreted or bungled if he reacted to them. They were on Earth and she was flirting with a guy she'd just met. On their honeymoon.

Dick swallowed and took a mental step back. He mustn't let his anger control him again. There had to be more to this, some reason why she'd allowed him to touch her. And last time he got angry with her and didn't think about unleashing it, he said some stupid, hurtful things and she'd run back to Tamaran. He didn't want that to happen again.

Kori turned back to lean over the edge of the dock, gazing lazily down into the water. She suddenly stood up straight and Dick could hear her gasp from where he stood. _Richard! I apologise! I lost track of time. I am at the wharf and I am on my way back to you._

Dick closed his eyes briefly. Heart trust, right? That's what she wanted? A chance to explain her side of the story before he got angry with her? _What are you doing at the wharf? _

She reached down and picked up her backpack. _The fish required feeding and they clamored over the breadcrumbs I was offering them. _

Dick frowned. _Star… I can see you._

She instantly flicked her head around and scanned the crowd of people, a joyful smile springing to life on her face when she saw him. She swung her backpack onto her back and bounced over to him, obliviously unaware of the growing turmoil in his heart. "Richard!" she exclaimed as she approached. "I have had such a wonderful time in the 'bazaar' and I have made many purchases for our friends and my feet are sore from all the walking and being stepped on and-" she reached him, her hands stretching out to take his, "the gulls of the sea stole my chips although I do not think they appreciated the mustard I had put on them. I have been feeding the fish and have had such a wonderful time and meeting so many new people and-"

Taking an absolute leap of faith, something that he should have done a long time ago, he decided not to let it bother him. She had married him. She never would have done that unless she was completely sure she loved him. He was just probably misunderstanding the situation again. Besides, it was on the cheek, a perfectly acceptable place for a guy to kiss a girl… but he didn't have to like it.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, halting her enthusiastic babbling. "Missed you," he murmured, rubbing his nose against hers when he was done.

She laughed at that, her hands on his shoulders and he saw her eyes sparkle with humour. "We have only been apart for a short time, how could you possibly miss me?"

"Just did," he said in reply, tickling her ear with the petals of the rose. "Brought you something."

She gasped and beamed at him. "Oh Richard, it is beautiful! I thank you!"

"Have fun today?"

"Ooh yes," she replied merrily, burying her nose into the rose. "Although I do feel that I have spent more of the local money that I should have on purchases for our friends."

He smiled. "Not quite got the hang of bartering?"

She shook her head before she brightened. "Oh! I have a surprise for you!"

"You do?"

"Yes," she said, her face suddenly turning sly. "Did you bring a suit for swimming?"

He frowned, confused. "No. Did you?"

She gestured her tank top and jean shorts. "I am wearing one under this. We shall go and see Blue and place our purchases on his… 'dinghy'… and then purchase you one."

"Why?" he asked, fishing for information.

The cunning in her face increased. "Because you will need it. Or you could always do the 'skinny dipping' again although I do not believe Garth will find that incredibly attractive."

"Garth? Who's Garth?"

"A guide, he is part of the surprise."

"Is he that guy you were with?" he asked, the words slipping from his mouth before he could stop them.

She paused and frowned in confusion. "You saw me?"

He cringed. "I got worried when you didn't meet me and came looking for you. I saw you with him."

Her eyes searched his. "What did you see?"

Dick sighed, dropping his eyes from her. "I saw him kiss you on the cheek."

"And… you do not know who it was?"

He frowned. "No… I only saw him from the back. Should I have?"

"You are not angry?" she asked, sounding completely confused.

"I'm trying not to be," he admitted softly. "You wanted heart trust."

She jumped him, her mouth crashing against his, her knees latching around his waist and her legs crossing at the ankles behind him and he grabbed her rump to give the appearance of holding her weight, even though she was floating. She buried her hands into his hair, pulling him closer as her tongue dove into his mouth and he heard the telltale clucks of annoyed passersby at their very public display of affection. Not that he cared, whatever he had done to deserve this, he'd do it a thousand times over, just so she'd kiss him like this again.

"Oh Richard," she purred when she finally pulled away, placing her feet back on the ground. "I love you so much."

He stared at her, his mind fuzzy and licked his lips. "Love you too. What was that for?"

"You will discover everything in an hour, I will not tell you anymore," she said with a secretive smile. "Do not do the 'fishing'."

He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Aww c'mon, not even a hint?"

"A hint?" Kori smiled at him wickedly. "I shall be in my bikini."

He slipped his hands inside her shirt at the back. "Can I see now?"

She smacked him on the chest and pulled away, taking his hand. "No," she replied sternly, pulling him off in the direction that Blue had docked the boat.

TTTTT

"Star," Dick complained as she pulled him to a secluded section of the beach. "There's no one here, are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Of course," she replied tartly. "This is where he said. He needed privacy."

Dick's heart thumped painfully as he glanced up and down the completely empty beach and looked over at the town in the distance. "How do you know he's not some mass murderer who wanted to lure you away from the safety of the town?" he asked as he turned to study the jungle behind them, expecting an attack.

"Oh ye of little faith," a voice said, while Kori beamed happily. "Enjoying your honeymoon?"

Dick spun around as Aqualad strode from the water, and it dripping from him as he walked. "Shit!" he exclaimed, his hand to his chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

Aqualad grinned. "Too good an opportunity to pass up."

Dick eyed the madly grinning Kori. "You could have just said it was Aqualad," he muttered, embarrassed now.

Kori giggled. "Why?" she asked.

"How did you know we were here?" Dick asked, ignoring her for the moment. "And your name is Garth?"

"Didn't," Aqualad said with a shrug. "I had some business in the area, bumped into Kori." He snorted. "And yes, it's Garth."

"Literally," included Kori with a smile. "He nearly knocked me over."

Aqualad rolled his eyes. "Anyway, recognised her and we got to chatting."

"Recognised her how?" Dick asked, eyeing Kori and her hologram image.

"Eyes," Aqualad said as though it didn't matter. "Even minus the green. It's the same way I recognise different fish. It's all in the eyes."

Dick could understand that. He and Kori had mucked around with her hologram image, changing her from redhead to blond and brown for a bit of role-play. The one thing he had noticed was no matter how her body looked, her eyes still shone herself.

"I asked Garth whether there were any of the coral reefs in the surrounding sea, since I recalled you expressing interest in doing the scuba diving. And he said there was one not far away we could swim to and we would not need equipment."

"Brought you a ride," Aqualad said, gesturing out into the water as two dolphins popped their heads out and chittered happily. "And I'm here as your guide."

"Surprise," Kori said, still giggling.

The water was amazing, so crystal clear he could see all the way to the bottom as their shadows danced on the sand. He could see the schools of fish that swum below the surface, the majestic and colourful coral reefs that arched toward the sunlight.

The two dolphins pulled Dick and Kori out into open water, the main island growing small behind them and flittered around a sandbank that had emerged from the water.

Aqualad surfaced and pointed to the sandbank. "We'll make that our base, you can rest there for a while to catch your breath when you need to. All around here are corals you can dive down to and observe, but please don't touch anything unless I say it's okay." Aqualad looked at Dick and winked. "I'll see if I can round up some pretty looking fish for Star."

Dick nodded as he treaded water. "Thanks." He looked over at Kori, who was busily readjusting her bikini and smiled. "How well can you hold your breath?" he asked.

Kori grinned at him. "Longer than you," she replied. "As long as I am conscious I can recycle the green energy inside to produce oxygen. How do you think I survive in space?"

Dick chuckled. "I thought it was something like that."

"It is more difficult underwater, it takes a great deal of concentration," Kori conceded. "So I will surface for oxygen at the same time as you."

"Why would it be more difficult underwater?" Aqualad asked curiously.

Kori smiled and conjured a star bolt in her hand, holding it above the surface of the water and slowly lowered it in. The water began to bubble around it before she allowed it to fizzle out. "The principle is similar. I can use my star bolts underwater, but they cannot leave my hands and require a great deal more energy."

"Ahh," Aqualad replied with a nod of understanding. "Good to know."

"So… you use the green energy to fly in space _and_ turn it into oxygen?" Dick asked curiously. "What happens when you run out of energy?"

She blinked at him. "Flying in space is very easy, Richard. We do not have to work against the resistance of the air. It requires little energy."

"Oh," Dick replied in understanding. "And I suppose that because you can fly at speeds faster than light, it wouldn't take you long to find a planet to rest and recharge on if you needed to."

Kori nodded.

Aqualad smiled. "When you're ready, dive to the bottom. It's not that deep here at all. Just don't overtax yourselves. If you feel yourself getting lightheaded, stop and rest."

_Breathing is optional, is it? _Dick sent cheekily as Aqualad dived below the waves, the dolphins following him.

Kori winked at him. _I did mention that. But breathing is easier than converting energy. _

"So, let's have a look at what lurks below the water, huh, Star?"

Kori gave him a brilliant smile and sank below the waves.

Dick grinned, gulped in a huge breath and dove after her.

The water was so clear he thought he could see for miles. A wealth of different species of fish darted busily through the abundance of nooks and crannies that existed in the coral reef. The reef simply teemed with life, soft corals flowed and ebbed with the motion of the water that swirled below the surface, while the hard coral sent its spiky tendrils striking for the sun.

Kori flowed up beside Dick, taking his hand and pulling him deeper into the water, flying sedately though it much like she would in the air, and giving Dick a very nice view of her back and bottom.

Aqualad was lazily treading water near the bottom, smiling up at them before he ran his hand over a strange hair like coral and gestured for them to do the same. Dick ran his fingers through the soft tubes and smiled at the feel of it between his fingers, his eyes shinning as Kori happily did the same.

Aqualad chased a school of brightly coloured fish toward them, Kori squealing with delight, bubbles bursting from her mouth as they swirled around her for a moment and darted away. A dolphin swam lazily toward them, chittering and clipping away merrily and allowed Kori to stroke its belly. Tiny yellow and red sea horses swirled around Kori's form, danced between her fingers before their natural wariness overwhelmed them and they retreated to safety of the coral.

They explored the rocks at the bottom, discovering the moray eel perched in its hole, picked up the empty shells at the bottom, marveled at the starfish and grinned as the stingray hidden in the sand darted away. Aqualad showed them a large clam; its gaping jaws open toward the sun. He pointed at the rainbow coloured fish and coaxed a lionfish to spread its wings, all the while gesturing for them to steer clear of its poisonous barbs.

And Kori would lift them up to the surface of the water to gulp in breath and grin madly at one another before pulling them below again.

Aqualad sent for his dolphin friends again, pulling them out into deeper waters where he called a whale shark from the depths for them to gape at. Kori laughed and twirled around the playful whale shark while Dick looked at its huge cavernous mouth and shuddered.

"Oh Aqualad," Kori breathed, delight shining in her eyes as they surfaced for air. "Your world is truly wondrous. So many different fish and mammals and such beautiful colours."

"Breathtaking," Dick admitted, only half-talking about the things Aqualad had been showing them.

But Aqualad wasn't really listening to them, his eyes had settled on a trawler dragging a net through the water not far away. "Damn them," Dick heard him murmur. "These are protected waters." He looked back at Dick and Kori. "I have to go and deal with this. Poachers are the reason I'm in the area."

"Can we be of assistance?" Kori asked.

"You haven't got your uniforms," Aqualad replied with a shake of his head.

Dick smirked and fiddled with his hologram ring for a moment. His image flickered and Nightwing was suddenly treading water beside them. "Give me your hand, Star," he murmured and she immediately reached out the hand that held her own ring. "It's just an image," he said as he changed her image too. "I don't have my weapons, but it will be enough to fool them. This is your turf, we'll follow your lead."

Aqualad nodded and Starfire lifted from the water, her hand gripping Nightwing's hand tightly and the three of them darted toward the trawler.

The Captain of the trawler wasn't the least bit impressed when three Titans rocked up and demanded that he cease what he was doing. He and Aqualad began to argue almost immediately, the Captain claiming these where free waters and he had a permit and Aqualad vehemently denying that commercial fishing was allowed and demanding that the Captain release his catch.

Starfire placed Nightwing on the deck of the trawler and he eyed the men gathered to listen to the captain thoughtfully. Big burly men that were used to hauling large nets of fish. Men that looked far too interested in what was occurring than hauling in that big net of fish that hung over the side. Men who looked like they were waiting for a signal.

Starfire shifted nervously as she floated by his side. _I do not like this,_ she murmured quietly.

Nightwing agreed wholeheartedly. _This is going to go sour, _he sent. _First sign of trouble, I'll take those men, you damage the ship._

_Damage? How? _

_Take out the motor, the steering, something. Strand them here; leave them for the authorities to pick up._

_But…_

He eyed the fishermen again; the menacing way they were look at the three Titans concerned him. And one of them was tapping a fishhook against the palm of his hand._ Damage the ship, Star. _

_Yes, Richard._

The argument with the Captain was escalating, the high pitched voice of the Captain suddenly dropping to a low growl. "Take them."

The men clamored, Aqualad taken by surprise as he was pounced on.

But Nightwing and Starfire were ready. She twirled in the air, sending waves of green energy curling away from her body. Nightwing darted into the swell of men, fists flying and legs kicking as he powered through them. He leapt into the air, twisting his body over one of the men, grabbing him by the back of the shirt as he went tossed the man into another one that ran toward him.

He pivoted, dropping into a sweep and knocked the legs out from underneath another man, catching his body as the man fell. He spun and tossed the body he was holding so that the man crashed into the cabin wall.

A man charged him, brandishing a fishhook and Nightwing leapt away, searching for a weapon he could use, feverishly wishing the belt around his waist wasn't a hologram.

Something struck him from behind and he was propelled over the side of the boat, his hands clawed at the net of fish that still hung over the side to stop himself from falling into the ocean.

He scrambled up the side of the net, the fish trapped within squirming against his bare toes beneath the hologram, hearing Starfire's bolts crash against the deck, before the surge of Aqualad's waters erupted from the sea.

"Release the net!" Nightwing heard the Captain yell and he barely had time unhook his hands from the net before it plunged toward the ocean.

He leapt for the boat, his hands clawing at the edge but he felt his foot catch on the net, rope winding around his ankle. He managed a gulp in a breath of air before he was dragged under the water. Twisting in the water, he bent down to try and free his foot.

The fish were rapidly escaping the net, obscuring his sight and buffeting his body as they charged for freedom. He spun and rocked from the force of the wake they created in the water, losing his grip on the twisted rope around his ankle and he had to fight just to get his hands back to it.

Nightwing could feel panic rising within him. Down, down, down the net dragged him, until the water started turning cold and dark around him, still the net hauled him down, deeper into the water. His chest began to burn with need as his now shivering fingers fumbled with the net around his ankle, desperately trying to untangle himself. God, even if he managed to free himself, he'd never make it to the surface.

The net made a small thump as it hit the desolate, sandy floor of the ocean. Several large shapes of fish in the murky darkness of the water blinked their empty eyes at him as they floated off the bottom a short distance away.

Damn, it was cold down here. He could feel the iciness of the water seeping through his body, making his fingers tremble even more as he fumbled for the rope, making his chest burn with longing for breath. A sharp bolt of sick fear settled in the pit of his stomach.

Fuck, how could he have been so _stupid_! Going into battle without any of his weapons, any of his gear. If he had a birdarang, he would have been able to cut the rope, or at least a flare so he could see through this murk. If he'd had his escrima sticks, he would have been able to put up more of a fight and if he'd been wearing boots, those connecting kicks would have hurt more, forced those men away.

But, noooo, he had to play the hero, always the hero, charging into battle without a second thought. On his honeymoon.

Oh God. Starfire. He couldn't die here. She needed him. _Starfire!_

_I have you, _she whispered immediately. _Hang on._

He glanced up, seeing two bodies against the glare of the surface rapidly propelling themselves through the water toward him, and from one of the bodies, a pair of green eyes glowed fiercely.

Nightwing found he was getting light headed, his chest on fire. He struggled to resist his body's natural urge to gulp in water in an effort to breathe and fought not to allow the panic that was swelling within him to grow. He breathed out slowly, relieving a little of the intense need in his chest, but he knew the instant his lungs were empty he would gulp at the water. _Star,_ he sent feebly.

The water pressed against him. It was in his eyes, in his ears, up his nose, fighting to find a way into his lungs.

Fuck it all. He'd faced death hundreds of times, a myriad of different ways, shot, stabbed, crushed, only to drown at the bottom of the ocean to some stupid fisherman who'd caught him in one of their nets. With his new wife only moments away.

Red spots began to dance in front of his eyes, his chest aching with the need to breathe and he knew this was it. A wave of calmness swept over him and he floated, his limbs suddenly very heavy and lethargic.

His eyes drifted shut as the water rocked him gently in its eternal embrace.

A mouth clamped over his, forcing it open, while fingers pinched his nose. Air was forced into his lungs and his chest expanded so fast it hurt._ Take it, Richard._

His eyes snapped open as he gulped at Starfire, her air filled his burning lungs and he dragged as much from her as possible, seeing her glowing eyes dim for a moment before they were back just as brilliant. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, his eyes locking on her glowing green ones.

He felt hands tugging at the rope on his ankle, the cold cut of a knife and a small sting of pain as he was sliced free and he floated just off the bottom.

Aqualad took his elbow in one hand, reaching for Starfire's with his other and pulled them upward. Starfire breathed into him again and he took what she offered, expelling the used air through his nose. With every breath that he took from her, her eyes dimmed with the effort of creating oxygen, enough, he hoped, for both of them.

The water grew warmer and lighter again and Aqualad stopped pulling them toward the surface. He put a hand between their eyes briefly, and Nightwing turned his attention to Aqualad, seeing Starfire doing the same.

Aqualad gestured his chest and illustrated blowing out, allowing some bubbles to escape his mouth and Nightwing understood. He had to empty his lungs of air, or the pressure of it expanding in his lungs as they rose toward the surface could force the bends on him. He nodded, pulling his face from Starfire and breathing out as much of her breath as he could. Aqualad nodded and Nightwing reattached himself to Starfire as Aqualad pulled them upward again.

Finally the three of them finally broke the surface. Nightwing dragged his face away from Starfire, sucking in a gasp of breath while Starfire did the same. She immediately clawed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, clutching at him while he panted and stroked her hair.

Aqualad released their elbows, his expression fierce. "Right there?" he asked.

Nightwing nodded, his arms around Starfire as he treaded water, unable to find the words.

"Star," Aqualad said gently as he touched her shoulder to get her attention and she dragged her head up to look at him. Aqualad pointed. "Main isle is in that direction. I'll join you in a little while. Just go back to that beach."

Starfire nodded, releasing him and took to the air, shifting around Nightwing so she could pick him up by his chest. She dragged him out of the water and hurtled through the air in the direction that Aqualad pointed. Nightwing heard a strange ripping noise and glanced over his shoulder to see a water funnel rearing out of the ocean and bearing down on the trawler.

It didn't take very long for Starfire to fly them back to the beach, water dripping from their bodies as she skimmed along the surface of the sea. She ducked them into the jungle, hiding them in the shadows of a huge tree in case anyone was watching, not that he'd seen anyone on the beach. Nightwing sagged against the tree, resting his back on it, closing his eyes in relief.

Starfire touched his hand, fiddling with one of his fingers and Nightwing opened his eyes to see Kori standing before him in her yellow bikini as she removed the illusion of Nightwing.

"Star," Dick said, touching her cheek and she shook her head.

"I cannot," she murmured and he could see she was barely holding together.

He slipped the hand on her cheek down until it caressed her neck, tugging her toward him. "C'mere, baby," he whispered.

Kori burst into tears, plastering herself along him, her hands petting his chest. He hugged her to him, stroking at her back. "It's okay," he whispered into her ear, for his own benefit as well as hers. "It's all right."

Her legs went out from under her and she slumped against him and he slid his back down the tree to sit on the ground, cradling her in his arms, gently rocking them both. She curled up into a ball against him, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck, her fingers caressing his chest.

"I'm all right," he crooned to her. "We're okay, Star."

"I was so afraid that I would not be in time," she sobbed.

"You were," he murmured. "You were. That was just incredible, Star, breathing for me. Thank you."

"That was so hard, Richard," she wept. "I was so afraid it would not be enough. I was getting very light headed."

"You gave me too much." He shook his head, his hands stroking at her hair to remove it from her face. "We never should've been there; I didn't have my equipment. We're on our honeymoon. We should've just let Aqualad handle it."

"Heroes first," she mumbled, sniffling and scrubbed at her eyes.

"No, Star," he said with conviction, his hand still stroking her wet hair. "Husband first."

She lifted her head from his neck, staring at him for a long time with those beautiful, tear leaking eyes and he knew she understood exactly what he was offering.

"We cannot be any less than who we are, Richard," she said softly. "I will not ask that of either of us, no matter how much I do not wish to lose you. Even if we stopped being heroes, there is no way of knowing how long we have in life. Could you honestly tell me you could stand by and watch a burning building take a child and not help?"

"No," he admitted softly.

"Neither could I. Earth needs the Titans and the Titans need you."

"And I need you," he whispered.

Her voice became husky, her eyes half-closing as she looked at his lips. "We must take each day as it comes."

He nodded, pulling her close. "Each day as it comes."

TTTTT

Something roused him from deep sleep.

Dick groggily blinked open his eyes, staring up into the darkness of their bedroom. He groaned, running a hand along Kori's side of the bed, searching for her warmth to snuggle up against. He frowned, becoming more alert when he failed to find it.

Sitting up in bed he rubbed a hand through his disheveled hair and switched on the bedside lamp, yawning as he did so. "Star?" he called, seeing the empty space beside him.

That's when he heard the soft sound in the background, recognised it as the sound that had woken him.

A muffled sobbing was coming from the bathroom. She was trying to mask the sound by running the spa bath, that soft hum of the motor and the bubble of water, but he heard through it, felt her pain through their link.

Throwing back the covers he darted into the bathroom, seeing Kori in the spa bath itself, completely naked and staring out the window onto the moonlit ocean. One small candle winked at him from the edge of the bath, casting a soft warm glow against her skin. She had her chest pressed up against the side of the bath, her arms resting on the edge, her fists propping up her chin and as he watched another tear trickled down her face.

"Starfire?"

She jumped, her hands instantly wiping at her face and he heard her clear her throat. "Oh," she said, the evidence of her tears clear in her voice. She cleared her throat again, turning around to see him. "Richard. I did not mean to wake you."

He got into the spa with her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "What's the matter?"

She made a mournful keen and turned away, staring out the window again. He slipped up behind her, one hand on the small of her back, his chest pressed against her side as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Baby, talk to me."

"I cannot," she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. "Warriors are not supposed to grieve after the fire has burned and the _hyndora ov ducpuktor _has ended." One hand lifted away from the edge, hovering over the flame of the single candle. "We are given one week to mourn, after that we can remember on the anniversary of their deaths, but we are meant to remain strong, that is how it has always been."

He frowned. "Blackfire?"

She nodded. "I believed I had it under control, that I had let her go, and today… when… I… and… you…" She couldn't seem to find the words, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"It hit home, didn't it?" he whispered.

She nodded furiously.

He tugged on her arm. "Come here," he murmured, dragging her into his arms. She buried her head into his neck, clutching at him. "You know, we have a saying here: 'It takes as long as it takes.' You don't have to be strong in front of me, Star. I know you're hurting. You don't need to hide it. I won't think any less of you if you cry over your sister. I still cry over my parents."

She drew away to look at him. "You do?"

He nodded, his thumb wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "Sometimes. I loved them, Star. Just like you loved your sister. Something will happen and I'll smell Mom, or a sound will remind me of Dad and the pain wells up inside. It never really goes away, and they've been gone ten years. Blackfire's only been gone two and a half weeks, it's understandable that you're still hurting." He kissed her before he directed her head back to rest in the nape of his neck. "Let it out, Star," he said soothingly, feeling her shoulders shuddering, the warmth of her tears on his neck. "It's okay."

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note:**_

_I have no idea how Starfire survives in space... or even why her hair still blows like there is oxygen out there. Made it all up. Its all very confusing. But it sort of seems plausible that either she'd just hold her breath, or be able to produce her own oxygen somehow._

_Next Chapter: A date on a boat and Beast Boy does something unexpected._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"And why could we not fly?" Kori asked for the umpteenth time.

Dick grinned over his shoulder at her and turned to lend her a hand in scrambling over the rocks. "It's called hiking, Star," he said as he pulled her level with him, shifting his grip to her hips and directed her up over the next set of rocks. "There's no fun in it if you fly. You have to work for it."

"Why can I not fly and you work for it?" she grumbled, her foot slipping on a rock briefly. Dick tightened his grip on her hips, lifting her up so she could get her footing. "We could be there by now."

"Aww, baby," he said, releasing her hips before scrambling up the rock after her. "Quit complaining. You're taking all the fun out of it. I promise it will be worth it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, her lips pressed into a line before she sighed. "I am unused to this."

"I know," he said running his hands up and down her arms tenderly. "But look, we're nearly there."

She eyed him. "How do you know?"

"Listen," he said with a smile, placing his hand over her eyes, his other hand still holding onto her arm. "What do you hear?"

She stilled, passive beneath his hand. "I hear… birds… wind through the trees… some native insects that sound like a high pitched hum…"

"What else?"

"There is a strange roaring sound… water? Are we not a long distance from the ocean?"

"We are indeed," he said, removing his hand.

Kori cocked her head in confusion. "So, why do I hear water?"

"You'll see," he said cryptically, pulling her along as he followed Blue's carefully laid markers.

They reached a tall rock face, the limestone rock towering above them and it was here that Blue's trail ended. Dick glanced up and down the edge, but he couldn't see the opening Blue had described. Readjusting the pack on his back he took a step backward, eyeing the top of the cliff before glancing along the face again.

"Flying does not look so bad after all," Kori said with a sly grin.

"Uh-uh," Dick grunted, refusing to allow her to con him into taking the easy way out. "We've come this far. Star, you follow it that way, I'll go this way, we're looking for an opening large enough to walk through."

"Could I not just-"

"No way," he said, swiveling her shoulders in the direction he'd pointed and smacked her lightly on the rump. "Shouldn't be too difficult to find."

Kori shrugged and walked off while he headed in the other direction.

"I believe I have found it," she called a short time later.

"Wait for me," he called, trotting back over to her.

He heard her giggle and she disappeared down the crack in the rock face.

"Minx," he muttered affectionately to himself as he found the crack and disappeared into its depths behind her.

Kori emitted a startled gasp of breath from ahead as she reached the end of the crack and he saw her take a small step forward before lifting into the air and spun excitedly. "Oh Richard," she sang. "It is glorious!"

Dick smiled and stepped from the crack behind her.

They were standing on an outcropping of limestone rock overlooking a huge pool. The area was completely enclosed; the only entrance into this paradise was the small crack in the limestone that he'd just walked through. And in the middle of this limestone hole was a three-tiered waterfall; the top one cascading down from the top of the tall limestone cliff face and crashing into the water below. The first and second tiers were small, no more than his height and each of them had a huge pool at its base. Water so clear he could see the sandy bottom pooled in the first two tiers but the third tier seemed bottomless, the water fading into emerald green and then to black and Dick knew it would enter the underground system of caves that would lead the water down to the ocean. Green ferns sprouted out of every crack in the limestone and those sections that had no cracks was covered in a fine layer of green moss.

Dick dropped his pack on the limestone rock beneath his feet, stepping to take Kori by the waist.

"Oh," she breathed, her eyes shining. "Never in my life have I seen such a glorious sight. I often dreamed that such a paradise would exist on Tamaran. Oh Kom would have loved this." She frowned suddenly, planting a hand on her hip as she looked at him disapprovingly. "You said we were doing the hiking. You made no mention of this being here and you insisted that I did not need to bring clothes for bathing."

"I did?" he asked cheekily, a slow grin spreading on his face. "Oh, how terribly thoughtless of me. Guess you'll just have to swim nude then."

She arched an eyebrow at him, her arms folding across her chest. "I see… and if perhaps I choose not to swim?"

He shrugged, moving away from her and sat down on a rock to pull off his boots. "Your loss."

She watched him with veiled eyes as he shed his clothing. "What are you doing?"

"Going swimming," he replied, dropping his jeans and boxers to the ground, hiding his mirth as her eyes went wide. "What? Did you think I would ask you to do something I wouldn't do myself? Can't let all that lovely water go to waste." He walked to the edge of the outcropping, briefly peering over the edge to determine if he'd jump on any rocks before diving into green water of the third pool.

He surfaced with a gasp, grinning up at Kori as he treaded water. "Come on in, _d'anthe l'ani_," he called, floating slightly. "It's wonderful."

She narrowed her eyes at him and disappeared away from the edge.

He swam lazily backward, further into the middle of the pool, trying to see what she was up to. He grinned broadly when the shapely, naked form of his wife launched from the overhanging rock, curved gracefully in the air and swan dived into the water, barely making a ripple.

He rolled onto his stomach, swimming lazily toward the area she dove into, knowing she probably wasn't anywhere near there anymore and tried to peer through the water as he did so to see if he could spot her. A hand closed around his ankle, giving him just enough time to gulp in a breath of air before he was yanked underwater and he caught a glimpse of Kori's laughing green eyes.

"Woah," he expelled as she propelled him from the water and into the air. He arched gracefully, completing several backward somersaults before diving back into the water, sinking deep into its emerald embrace.

He kicked off toward the surface again, laughing gleefully as he broke it, looking around to see Kori's eyes protruding from the water, her nose and mouth still hidden but he could see the merriment in her eyes.

"That was fun," he said, lazily swimming over to her.

She lifted her head completely out of the water to smile at him. "Yes, I did enjoy that, I received a nice view."

He arched a single eyebrow at her, smirking, treading water not far from her. "Having a perv were we?"

She frowned for a moment, before her eyes brightened and her face became incredibly flirtatious. "Oh, yes, I was definitely looking at you with the lustful intentions."

Heat trickled down his chest, through his belly and settled in his nether regions.

Her eyes twinkled and she waggled a finger at him. "But that does not mean you will actually get some… 'action' from me."

He pouted. "Why not?"

"You have to catch me first," she said mischievously and splashed away as she dashed through the water.

Dick laughed and gave chase.

TTTTT

The sound of the video game blipped and pinged in the background as Cyborg boisterously played his games, shouting out obscenities at the screen whenever something went wrong and whooping in delight when something went right.

Raven absently buried her nose a spell book, keeping half an eye on her lover as he concentrated on the chessboard before them. She hated to admit it but he was getting better at this game. Thinking more clearly and several steps ahead and playing his strategies remarkably well.

She turned her attention back to her book, the words of the page meddling together as her eyes skimmed over them. It was actually quite an interesting spell book, some of the spells in there could be _very_ useful in controlling her powers when she got too worked up in the bedroom. She'd been getting much better at not allowing them loose during sex, but it couldn't hurt to have that extra backup.

"Check," Beast Boy announced happily, moving his castle into position, keeping his fingers on the piece. "Aaaaaaaaaaand…" he continued, his eyes still moving around the board as he considered. He looked up at her, removed his fingers and a proud yet goofy grin crossed his face. "Checkmate in two moves."

The book slipped out of Raven's suddenly limp hands and clunked to the floor. Cyborg's car crashed in the background, his body suddenly appearing beside the board, his eyes wide and face drawn into a picture of astonishment.

Raven studied the board intently, feeling the weight of Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes on her. Cyborg looked quite nervous and Beast Boy had a timidly smug expression on his face.

Raven pursed her lips, determined to drag this out as long as possible, using her peripheral vision to watch as Cyborg begin to sweat and Beast Boy's smile dropped off his face and a look of nervousness swept upon him.

She let out a long sigh and looked up, keeping her expression bland, her voice neutral. "Cyborg, do you remember when you told Beast Boy that if he ever managed to beat me at chess, you'd eat tofu?"

"Yeah," he said nervously, casting glances at Beast Boy.

She smirked. "Guess what's for dinner?"

Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"No way," Beast Boy blurted. "I did it? Really?"

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy was up and out of his seat immediately, dancing around the room, throwing his arms around wildly and shaking his tush. "I did it, I did it, go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy!"

Raven watched with no small amount of amusement as Beast Boy completed his ritual 'I won' dance and reveled in his success while Cyborg slid to the ground and watched him slack jawed.

"No way," he muttered. "You should check again."

"Why?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. "He won, fair and square. Check for yourself."

Beast Boy danced over to her, sweeping her into his arms and waltzed around the room with her. "Babe, you're just totally awesome. Thank you so much."

Raven smiled at him and allowed him to spin her around the room.

TTTTT

Kori ducked her head under the stray of the water in the shower, allowing its warmth to cascade over her body and reached for the conditioner, making sure to lather it in as much as possible. She didn't want her hair drying out after all this surf, sun and sand they'd been doing lately. She smiled to herself and begun to sing softly under her breath as her fingers massaged her scalp.

They were only a six days into their honeymoon and she already knew she never want this time with him to end. The close call they'd had yesterday scared her, him too for that matter, but it was more concerning for her to hear him talking of giving up the hero life.

Kori sighed again, placing her head under the spray of the shower, rising out her hair before she turned off the taps and reached for the towel.

When she entered the bedroom, towel wrapped around her chest, there was a large flat box lying on the bed. On it sat a white rose and a small note and beside it sat a shoebox.

Kori raised her eyebrows and picked up the rose, twirling it in her fingers for a moment while her other hand unfolded the note.

_My shining Star,_

_I give to you these small offering as tokens of my affection. I would that you wear them tonight and journey to the docks before six where I shall be waiting with our carriage for the evening._

_Your loving husband._

Kori beamed happily, glancing at the clock beside the bed before she gently opened the box and sucked in a startled gasp of breath. "Oh, Richard," she breathed quietly to herself.

TTTTT

Kori withheld a giggle as she peered out from behind the tree. She could see Dick shuffling nervously, the restless twitch of his legs as he tried to wait patiently for her on the dock.

She had no idea how she'd managed to get so close to the docks without him noticing her. Nor why he appeared to be so nervous. But she did know that he looked absolutely gorgeous, black dress pants and shoes, and a pale green long-sleeved shirt. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly had to fight to withhold a squeal. Was he wearing a tie?

She ran her fingers over her dress again, smoothing out the wrinkles. It was a deep emerald green colour, he'd probably chosen it for her eyes. It was strapless, the fitted bodice clutching her skin before the skirt of it fell in tiers from her waist and ended just above her knees and complimented by black strappy shoes. She'd left her hair loose, there really hadn't been much time to style it, and despite all her best efforts, she'd never been able to style it in a way that was acceptable on Earth without the help of Raven or Bumblebee besides the very, very basics. She did however, pull most of it away from her face and held it in place with two combs. She just wished she'd thought to bring some jewelry, her neck did feel rather bare, but she was pretty sure that was the Tamaranian coming out in her again.

She peered around the tree as Dick stopped his restless pacing and looked at his watch again, before tugging the cuff of the sleeve back over it, glancing over his shoulder at the boat behind him. It was much larger than Blue's 'dinghy'. It was one of those luxury yachts and it consisted of two levels; the upper one looking like it was the bridge and she could actually see someone moving around in there. The back half of the lower deck was an open sundeck and Kori could see the stairs heading up to the bridge and down into the main cabin from there.

Dick glanced at his watch again before he dug his fingers into his collar and loosened it, his feet returning to their pacing.

Kori giggled, stepping out from behind the tree and continued down the path toward the dock. She clasped her hands behind her back, struggling to keep her feet grounded as she walked toward him. As it was, she couldn't quite hear the sound of her shoes clipping on the stone walkway.

She actually got pretty close to him before he finally spotted her, his jaw dropping in surprise and appreciation.

"Wow," he breathed as she reached him, his expression enthralled. "Star, you look gorgeous… I… wow…"

Her smile grew wider. "You look very handsome too, Richard." She unclasped her hands from behind her back and reached for his. "You have exquisite taste in clothes. I do like this."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That's… ahh… a Simon special. He's actually quite taken with you, he's done a whole series of clothes for special occasions for you."

"Oh," she replied with a smile. "Well then… perhaps I should gift Simon with the kiss I was planning to bestow on you?"

"Ah, no," Dick said quickly, squeezing her hand and pulling her in for a kiss. "All your kisses belong to me."

"Possessive?"

He grinned at her, his hands tight on her waist. "Oh yes, definitely. Let's go, Star," he said as he released her, leaving one hand on her waist as he pulled her toward the yacht. "Our chariot awaits."

"Richard?" asked Kori as she steeped onto the wooden deck. "I believed a chariot to be a archaic Earth vehicle pulled by horses. And I do not believe those cute little horses of the sea that Garth showed us could pull this."

He smiled. "Originally yes, now it's just a fancy way of saying this is our ride."

"And where shall we be riding today?"

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "You'll see, stay here a sec. I'll be right back," he said as he bounded up the stairs and spoke to whoever was in the bridge. She saw him nod and turn his head to look over his shoulder at the dock and nod again before bouncing down the stairs. Kori frowned when he stepped off the yacht and headed to the front of it, concerned as she felt the engine rumble into life beneath her feet.

She walked to the edge of the yacht, leaning on the boundary that rimmed it and watched as Dick unwound the rope that connected the yacht to the dock, tossed the rope toward the boat and headed back to the small opening in the boundary. He beamed at her as he closed the door. "Just had to unhook the rope," he said, heading back up the stairs. "All set," he called into the bridge, his hands on either side of the door as he leaned inside to speak to whoever was in there, tapping the toes of one shoe against the deck briefly. She saw him nod again and trundle down the stairs to grin goofily at her.

The engines hummed under her feet and she had to make sure they were firmly planted on the deck as the boat picked up speed. "Why are you being so secretive?" she asked as he wove his hands around her back.

"Cause its fun," he retorted with a smile.

"Whose… 'dinghy' is this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh, this isn't a dinghy, and don't ask me why Blue insists on calling all boats dinghies. This is one of Bruce's luxury yacht, one of his smaller ones, apparently I don't warrant borrowing the larger ones."

"Or doing the steering of it either," Kori commented, looking over his shoulder toward the bridge.

Dick chuckled. "Oh I could steer this if I wanted, but I don't know the waters well, I'd probably run into a sandbank or something, especially at night. And then we'd be stranded."

She giggled. "Oh that would be terrible."

"Minx," he said kissing her lightly on the nose. "Plus this way I get to spend time with you."

"So, what merits the occasion?"

His goofy grin grew wider. "We've been married exactly a week."

She froze and looked at him. "Truly? It seems longer."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. So," he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "I've planned a surprise for us. First step in this night of fun is the sunset."

Kori smiled. "And after that?"

He ran his finger along her nose. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I cannot persuade you to give me a hint?"

"You can persuade all you like, but my lips are sealed."

Kori smirked at that and kissed him, running her tongue along his lips until he opened his mouth for her. "It is strange," she said with a smile as she pulled away. "They do not feel sealed."

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily. "You'd better check again."

Kori found herself giggling as she angled her head back toward his.

TTTTT

Beast Boy was watching Cyborg gleefully as the cybernetic youth eyed the contents of his plate dubiously.

He looked up at Raven and Beast Boy. "Couldn't I just-"

"No," Raven droned from Beast Boy's side, her expression equally gleeful. "You made the bet. You get to follow through."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Cy," Beast Boy said cheekily. "I won, fair and square. You get to eat it."

Cyborg tried to get out of it again. "It's pretend meat. There's no substance, no flavor-"

"Have you ever actually _tried_ it, Cyborg?" Raven asked. "It might surprise you."

"Couldn't I just have some Cy-B-Q sauce on it too?"

Beast Boy sighed, his shoulders slumping and Raven narrowed her eyes. "No," she snapped. "Try it first."

Cyborg let out a heartfelt sigh and picked up the tofu burger Beast Boy had prepared for him and gingerly took a bite.

Beast Boy's expression instantly became watchful, hopeful.

Cyborg deliberately took his time as he chewed and swallowed heavily, placing the burger back on the plate. He let out another leaden sigh. "Okay, so its not as bad as I thought," he conceded.

Beast Boy crowed his triumph.

"But that doesn't mean I'm giving up meat!" he said loudly over the changeling's boisterous calling.

Beast Boy laughed. "I don't expect you to, Cy," he said, beaming happily. "All I ever wanted was for you to try it before you made fun of it."

Cyborg rolled his eye and picked up the burger to finish his meal.

TTTTT

"Oh, Richard," Kori breathed, her hands clasped to her chest. "It is beautiful. Never have I seen so many colours and to see it set completely over the ocean with no land in sight is breathtaking."

"Yes, breathtaking," Dick agreed with little regard for the actual sunset, his eyes on her, loving the way her face shone and her eyes sparkled with that innocence and fire he found irresistible. "Simply breathtaking."

"I believe you are meant to be watching the actual sunset, Richard, and not me."

"I like to watch you. Much more interesting."

She giggled, turning her head to look at him. "And why is that?"

"You're gorgeous," he said huskily. "And you're mine. Now and forever."

"Was there any doubt?" she replied, her eyes already sliding shut as he moved closer.

"Mr Grayson?" a voice asked and Dick had to fight to withhold cursing at the driver of the yacht.

"What?" he asked, disappointed when Kori opened her eyes, smiled forlornly and returned her gaze to the sunset. He looked over his shoulder at the driver as he approached.

"I need to start heading to the next destination, we'll miss the turning of the tide if we're not careful."

Dick nodded. "Okay then." He glanced back at Kori who had turned her head back to him.

"So where are we journeying to next?" she asked curiously.

Dick grinned. "Dinner."

TTTTT

The boat rocked gently as it docked in its booth in the harbor of the main island, Dick leaping free to secure the rope the moment he was able to.

Kori waited patiently, looking at the sparking lights of the many boats in the harbor while Dick spoke with the driver. There were no other boats parked on this particular dock, giving them the appearance of privacy, but Kori could see people moving around inside other boats on other parts of the dock.

"All set," Dick announced, walking up behind her, his arms hugging her stomach. "Jeff's gonna wrap things up here. He'll be back in the morning to take us back to Wayne Island."

Kori frowned. "Then where will we be sleeping tonight?"

"Who said I planned sleep?" Dick replied cheekily.

She angled her head around so she could see him, one eyebrow raised and a smile playing on her lips.

"Didn't you wonder what was below deck, baby?" he asked with a grin. "We're staying on the boat tonight." He gave her a slight tug, shifting his arm to drape over the top of her shoulder. "C'mon, there's a small walk to the restaurant and it's a lovely night for a stroll."

She raised her hand, treading her fingers through the one across her shoulder and leaned into him as he led her down the concrete dock. He was right, it certainly was a nice night for a stroll, the ocean breeze crisp and fragrant with salt, the single moon of Earth hung gracefully in the sky and the lights of a thousand stars winked at her.

There seemed to be a few others taking a moonlight stroll. They passed a few couples lingering at the edges of the dock, gazing into the murky blackness of the ocean while they talked in hushed tones. More than a few couples were secreted in dark corners engaging in recreational activities.

Dick leaned over the distance between them, kissing her on the temple as he led her through the cobbled streets to a place that was within a short walk from the harbor.

Kori's smiled dropped off her face as she saw the restaurant he'd picked. The name 'Bon Parfum' was splashed across the door in cursive writing. She began to feel nervous as he ushered her inside.

Even the ambiance of the place felt expensive to her. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room, the light protruding from it giving the room a golden hue. Waiters dressed in tuxedo's flittered around the tables speaking in quiet tones. Every tablecloth was a crisp white, every piece of cutlery shone brightly, every crystal glass sparkled. A string quartet played in the corner of the room, the classical music trickling over the area. Patrons were littered around the room, speaking and laughing in hushed tones, all of them dressed in expensive looking suits and dresses.

Kori tightened her grip on his hand as he approached the man waiting expectantly. "Yes?" he asked with a bland face and she saw the man eye them up and down for a moment. "Can I help you?"

"Dick Grayson," Dick said with his trademark smirk. "I have a reservation."

The man's demeanor instantly changed, becoming servile and fawning and Kori fought to suppress a sigh. "Mr Grayson, yes of course, right this way."

Dick glanced at her, playfully rolling his eyes as he released her hand and shifted his arm to her waist, allowing the man to lead them to their table.

Kori gingerly sat as Dick guided the chair in behind her, before sitting on the chair opposite and she nervously smoothed down the ruffles in the skirt of her dress.

"Can I offer you some refreshments while you peruse the menu?" the man asked, hovering by the side of the table. "Perhaps some champagne or wine? We have a wonderful wine selection-"

Dick arched an eyebrow at the man. "We're underage, so just some cokes, thanks."

"Of course," the man said, seemingly disappointed as he gave them a small bow.

"Wine selection, _sure_," said Dick with a smirk as he watched the man hurry off. "He just wants me to purchase that four hundred dollar bottle they keep for their 'special patrons'." Dick's smirk softened to a smile as he moved the vase containing a single red rose in the middle of the table to the side so he could see her better. He lay his hand on the table and wiggled his fingers at her. She lifted one hand from her lap, placing it in his. "Why are you nervous?" he asked curiously.

She flicked her eyes up to him. "I… I do not wish to embarrass you," she said in a tiny voice.

Both eyebrows shot upward and he looked flabbergasted. "Why would you embarrass me?"

She sighed. "Oh, Richard, dining etiquette still escapes me. There are so many different eating utensils and manners that I still have not learnt correctly and I never know which foods are the correct combination and request items that do not belong together and the serving people always look at me as though I have suddenly become the hideous offspring of a _grishnik_ and a _glorg_. Every time we dine at a place that is not Cathy's or the pallor of Pizza I always manage to do _something_ inappropriate and our friends will laugh and you will get the strangest expression on your face and-"

"It's just me," he said soothingly, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand as he halted her babble. "And nothing you have done has ever embarrassed me. Just be yourself and if they can't handle it, we'll go somewhere else. I just want to have dinner with my w-" his eyes flicked around uncomfortably, "girlfriend at a nice restaurant without the others being there."

"But-"

He gave her a wiry grin. "That strange expression is probably me desperately trying not to kill Victor and Garfield for laughing at you. I love you just the way you are, cultural fumblings and all and I wasn't any better when I visited your home. Or do I need to remind you of how the greeting with the Bynador went?"

Kori giggled. "That was most… comical. But they did understand."

He chuckled. "Sure they did, which is why they steered clear of me for the rest of the night. Still, it was an interesting experience, being on the other side of the fence. And I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

She shook her head instantly. "Of course not."

"So, why would you think anything you do would embarrass me?"

She dropped her eyes from his. "Because we are not out as-" _Starfire and Nightwing,_ she sent. "We are Kori Anders and Dick Grayson. And Dick Grayson is the America's most eligible bachelor beside his father. He is suave and sophisticated and elegant and I am-"

"The love of my life," Dick said softly, squeezing her hand. "Baby, never listen to what the press says about me, or us. You know they some of the things they print about the Titans, how untrue they are. Same thing goes for Dick Grayson. They always say whatever it is they want to anyway, but you know the truth, and I know the truth and that's what matters. You don't embarrass me, ever. Now, please, give me one of your thousand watt smiles and just enjoy yourself."

She beamed at him and he grinned in return. "That's better. Now, let's have a look at these menus…"

That man returned a short time after that, simpering and bowing as he took their orders, Kori cringing as she saw the other patrons start to take an interest in who they were. She was certain she heard Dick's name being whispered and there were two woman over by the window that twittered and giggled, constantly casting flirtatious glances in their direction.

She watched them out of the corner of her eye while she and Dick chatted about nondescript things that had been occurring in the Tower during her absence. She knew what she could do about if she was on Tamaran. She would simply walk over there and claim _pal nuk trol_, the ancient Tamaranian tradition of protecting ones claimed, chosen or marriage partner from the unwanted advances of others, reminding all those around whose partner they were. As Starfire, no one dared flirt openly with Nightwing, beside the blushing giggles behind their hands as they asked for his autograph and if they tried, she could star bolt them.

So what could she do as Kori to show others that he was hers and no other?

Kori excused herself after the meal, heading to the bathroom.

She was in the stall when she heard the door open and recognised the giggles of the woman that entered.

"Oooh, Claudia," one the woman said and Kori peered through the crack in the door to see that woman preening at the mirror. "Can you believe _the_ Dick Grayson has graced our little corner of the world?"

"Oh I know Tiff, it's just incredible. And here I thought we were going to have slim picking this year."

Kori frowned, what was he to them, a piece of meat?

"I know," the one called Tiff replied. "And did you see that no-named hussy he was with? Talk about plain. And she was all over him, holding his hand, making doe eyes. It's sickening. He's a free spirit, he's never gonna be tied down by something like _her_."

Kori's heart thumped in her chest.

"I'd like to make doe eyes with him," Claudia replied with a giggle. "Hey, didn't we see her in the Gotham Times? Cary? Corry? Or something? She's was with him at Christmas."

Kori saw Tiff shrug. "Who cares? Besides, he'd be a playboy, just like Bruce. Think we can get him to sneak off with us for a while, have a little fun?"

Claudia's voice turned flirtatious. "Are you thinking threesome? Share him?"

Kori snapped the handle on the door, cringing as she saw the broken metal in her hand, but the sudden noise didn't seem to deter the two giggling woman. Kori peered through the crack again as the one called Tiff peeked out the bathroom door. "Hey, he's alone, shall we?"

"Let's go," Claudia replied as the pair of them flitted back out the door.

Kori broke the door to the stall in half, her fists clenched in anger. How dare they, how _dare_ they! He was hers! They had absolutely no right to him. She planted her hands on the bench before the mirror, gouge marks appearing where her fingers raked across it of their own accord.

She looked up at herself in the mirror and forced herself calm. Getting angry wouldn't help her at all. She was on Earth, challenging the pair would do no good. So what could she do?

A thought dawned and a smile crossed her lips. She calmly washed her hands, checked her makeup and made sure her hair and dress were perfect and strolled from the bathroom.

Those girls were almost all over Dick by the time she got there. One of them had the gall to sit in her chair, while the other hand pulled a chair from the table beside them. Both of them were leaning in toward him, lecherous looks in their eyes. And she could see how incredibly uncomfortable Dick was with them by the way he was angling away from them, his eyes constantly darting in the direction of the bathroom and the way his voice had that hard edge to it.

The girls had positioned themselves so that their backs were to the bathroom, a rather stupid idea in Kori's opinion since it meant that she was able to get quite close.

"Um, I'm waiting for my girlfriend," Dick was explaining as she approached. "And I really don't think she's gonna like you two being here. And I have no interest in-"

Kori cleared her throat.

Relief flared in his eyes when he saw her, followed by a flash of fear.

"Now, Dick," she said tartly, planting one hand on her hip as she stood behind the girls, startling both of them and they swiveled around to stare at her. "Are you attracting more of the 'hussies'? I cannot leave you alone even for a moment."

One of them spluttered. "Hussies?"

Both of Dick's eyebrows hit his hairline, his eyes wide. "Yes, it does seem to be a failing of mine," he replied cautiously, both girls turning back to him with equal expressions of dismay on their faces.

"It must have something to do with your overwhelming good looks," replied Kori. She glanced at both the girls, keeping her expression bland. "It is a shame that there does only seem to be slim pickings at present," she said mildly, feeling smug as both of their jaws dropped. "But if you two do not mind, I would like to continue making the 'doe eyes' with my boyfriend and perhaps you could find a 'playboy' elsewhere that would be willing to 'sneak off' with you and conduct this threesome that you both seemed to be so interested in. Though somehow I doubt that any sane man would be interested in conducting any sort of activity with a pair of… trollops like you."

Their jaws dropped even further and they both went bright red but neither of them made to move.

Kori heaved in a sigh. "Remove yourself from my seat or I will remove you myself."

"Baby," Dick said, getting to his feet. "I think we're done here anyway. I've gone off my food, being confronted with these two." He offered her his elbow. "Shall we?"

She smiled at him, threading her arm through his and allowed him to lead her away.

_God, Star, that was fucking brilliant, _he sent as he paid the bill.

She giggled into his mind._ I thought that would be a more appropriate response than challenging them to battle._

He chuckled into her mind. _Personally, I was hoping you'd toss them out the window._

_Yes, but that would damage this place more than I already have, _she returned sheepishly.

He arched an eyebrow at her while she blushed, turning to pay the bill and ignoring the simpering and fawning of the man behind the counter before draping his arm around her waist and dragging her from the restaurant._ Where did you hear those words?_

_In the bathroom, they did not know I was in there. Although I am uncertain of some of the meanings, I believe I used them in the correct context, yes?_

_Yes, you did, well done. Do you want to know what they mean?_

She chewed her lip_. I am fairly confident I know what 'doe eyes' means… and I do not think I wish to know the rest, there are a few things that I would like to remain ignorant of. _She glanced at him as they stopped outside the restaurant window._ Besides, seeing your face at hearing me use the word 'hussy' convinced me that it is not a word I will wish to repeat._

"Fair enough," he said, giving her a hug. "Ready for the next bit?"

She raised her eyebrows. "There is more?"

"A night of fun, Star, and the night's just begun. But first, I have this powerful need to kiss you," he said and did just that, right in the middle of the walkway, in full view of the restaurant window.

She sank into the kiss as he deepened it, her hands creeping up his back. _You are doing this deliberately, _she sent, the waves of jealously from inside the restaurant almost tangible. _As 'payback' to those girls._

_Oh yes,_ he replied cheekily. _Definitely, they need to know what they're missing. Plus, there are paparazzi across the road there, giving them a show, cause we're gonna have to lose them later. _

_Paparazzi?_

"Mmm-hmm," he hummed, continuing to kiss her. _Photographers that chase celebrities for money. If they get a nice shot now, they won't mind as much when we ditch them later and I really don't want them following us back to the yacht. Do you mind?_

_Not at all, I receive kisses. _

Dick grinned as he pulled away and she smiled back at him. "Let's go, Kori," he said loudly, waving a hand at the blacked out building across the street. He weaved his arm around her waist again and pulled her along.

"So where are we heading to next?" Kori asked curiously.

"You'll see," Dick said secretly.

She heard the music before she spotted the place they were heading, the bass line thumping up through her feet, reverberating through her chest.

"We are dancing?" she asked as she saw the bright flashing lights and a pair of revolving lights pointing onto the sky outside a dimly lit club that was also somehow illuminated with many different rolling colours.

"It's a rave," he said loudly as they drew closer, before he paused to look at her. _Rules, don't ever leave a drink alone, and if you do, don't drink it after. Do __**not**__ take anything that anyone offers you, especially if it's consumable, and if you start to feel weird, let me know immediately. We're just here to dance, but some of these people are here for other activities. _He glanced up at the building that contained the rave and Kori could see a myriad of people dancing and jiggling inside, flashing laser lights and strange smoke floating over the floor. _I'm not entirely comfortable taking you in here, but Dick Grayson is required to go to these sorts of things sometimes and I wanted to show you what it was before throwing you in the deep end where everyone would be watching. It can be fun if you give it a chance._

Kori frowned. _Have I not been to one of these before? Surely the party of dance we went to when Kom came to Earth was like that?_

Dick made a face. _Yeah, kinda. Only that one was for teenagers, there were no drugs. This one, there's more adult population._

Kori nodded. _Very well. _

He grinned at her and led her inside.

Her ears were instantly assaulted with the throbbing sound of the huge speakers that towered above the crowd of dancers at the back of the room. Laser lights swirled across the walls, sprinkling the crowd of dancing people with its sparkling lights. A man stood at the end of the room between the speakers, headphones on his ears as his head bopped along with the music, fiddling with a strange machine and Kori guessed this was the DJ that she'd heard Garfield and Victor speak of. Along one wall people crushed against a long bar, bellowing orders to the bartenders behind. Tall round tables and stools were littered around the edge of the huge dance floor and hundreds of people bounded and jumped in time with the thumping beat.

Dick grinned, his face suddenly flushing blue, then red as the laser lights scattered around the room span. _Dance with me, _he murmured into her mind, spinning her onto the dance floor.

TTTTT

Dick loved seeing her like this, so happy and light-hearted as she spun and swayed in time with the music, the flashing lights illuminating every sensual curve as the multicolours swirled across her skin. Every male eye seemed to rivet on her, watching her carefree dance but Dick knew she moved only for him. His hands roamed around her body as they danced and gyrated together, always keeping in contact, touching the curve of her hip, the dip of her waist, the flatness of her stomach, sweeping up her sides to be tantalized by the side of a breast, caressing across her bare shoulders and down the length of her arm. One of her legs was between his, her hips always moving as they swayed to the beat.

She was his, this exotic beauty, with her flaming hair and emerald eyes. Her hands stretched above her head as though she could pluck the very stars from the sky with her fingers, her eyes shining as she danced, an ever-present smile on her lips. All his.

She spun and twirled for him, her feet lifting off the ground briefly, but she corrected herself before he could mention it. But the fact that she slipped, even for a moment, spoke volumes to him. He took her around the waist and picked her up, plastering her body against his and dipped her, kissing along the skin of her neck.

He righted her again, not wanting to give anyone else the same view down her dress that he was getting and took her hand._ Time for drinks and a break_, he sent, dragging her off toward the bar. _Why don't you go and find a seat, I'll get us some sodas._

_Yes, Richard, _she chirped into his mind, leaning in to peck him on the lips before she flounced off in the direction of the tall tables and stools.

His eyes automatically scanned the room, checking to see if anyone was overly interested in her. There did seem to be a few guys watching her, but when they made no move, he headed to the bar. He waited patiently for the bartender to fetch them drinks, casually looking over his shoulder every now and then.

He fought not to roll his eyes when he saw the man with a camera secluded in the corner. He'd been tailing them all night, right from when they left the restaurant. As he watched from the corner of his eye, the man finished rolling film back onto his camera and placed the completed roll in the chest pocket of his khaki green sleeveless jacket and lifted the camera back to his face.

Dick sighed and shook his head as he picked up their drinks and pressed through the crowd back to Kori.

TTTTT

Clifford was feeling very smug.

He'd been tailing his targets all night, his trigger finger constantly snapping away. He'd captured them kissing outside the restaurant, as boring as that one was. All of the other photographers had disappeared after that, saying that the targets had allowed them a nice series of photos and should be allowed to spend the rest of the night in relative peace. All of those photographers belonged to reputable magazines, concerned that if they took it too far, said targets wouldn't be a sporting in the future.

But Clifford wasn't that nice. He sold his photos to the highest bidder and he always made sure to get the juiciest photos. Celebrities were not entitled to private lives.

Dick Grayson wasn't much like his father. Not yet at least, but Clifford was certain he would be eventually. Mr Grayson was rarely seen in public with a lady on his arm. And now, here was this red haired beauty that he'd been seen with several times over Christmas before vanishing off the radar, only to reappear here of all places, a few month later with the same girl. And they fawned over each other, always touching, always smiling.

Clifford had managed to snap some incredibly juicy pictures of the pair. Photos of them strolling in the moonlight, kissing in a dark corner of a club, and quite a few of them doing a very suggestive dance together. Photos that, with a little tweaking, would earn him a fortune.

And now as he tailed them through the dimly lit park he secretly hoped they were turning in for the night. It was past three in the morning and Clifford was getting tired himself, but if he could get a glimpse of where they were staying, he could get after them again tomorrow. And perhaps, if he was really lucky, he could get a couple of snaps of the 'romantic interlude' that was sure to be at the end to this little date, seeing as how hands on Mr Grayson had been throughout the night. Those photographs would earn him a fortune, especially if she was still underage. The blackmail potential alone…

Dick and his girl were walking sedately down the sporadically lit path in the park as Clifford huddled in the bushes. As Dick passed beneath the hanging branches of a large tree, he suddenly grabbed on to his girl and from what Clifford could see, kissed her hard and pushed her up against the trunk to the tree, effectively hiding them both from Clifford's view.

He silently cursed before he snuck out of the bushes, circling around the concealed couple as he shifted position, hiding in some bushes on the opposite side of the pathway and looked back toward the tree.

They were gone.

"No way," Clifford muttered to himself, peering into the gloom as he examined at the trunk of the tree. They hadn't reappeared on the other side; he was sure he hadn't removed his eyes from the tree as he'd circled. So where the fuck had they gone? He stepped out of the bushes and walked toward the tree, intent on following the path and seeing if he could spot his targets.

Clifford spotted them strolling away, Dick's arm back around his girl's shoulder and he heard the girl call a greeting to the young red haired man in running clothes coming from the opposite direction. The young man seemed quite taken with her, turning to jog backward as he watched the pair walk off. Clifford sighed, lifting his camera to see how much film he had left.

He was so intent on his camera, he didn't see the red haired man baring down on him, still running backward until it was too late. They crashed together, limps flailing, Clifford's camera flying away and he heard it shatter before the pair of them fell in a tangled heap on the ground.

"Ugg," the jogger groaned as he pulled himself off Clifford's chest and got to his feet, offering Clifford a hand. "Dude, I'm so sorry, I should've been looking where I was going. Serves me right for looking at that fine piece of tail. You okay?"

"Yeah," Clifford grunted, brushing off his legs.

"Dude, I think I broke your…" The jogger bent down to retrieve Clifford's camera. "Camera? Why would you need a camera in the middle of the night?" The jogger eyed him. "You a stalker?"

"No," Clifford muttered, snatching his broken camera from the man. "Photographer, from a magazine."

The jogger arched an eyebrow at him. "What's there to photograph at this time of night?"

Clifford peered at the man. "Why are you jogging in the middle of the night?" he retorted.

"Shift worker," he replied immediately. "Can't do it any other time. S'why I was so surprised to see a piece of ass like that one this late. You photographing her?"

"Him actually."

The jogger peered at him. "Are you gay?"

"What?" Clifford blurted outraged.

The jogger held up his hands. "Whatever floats your boat, it's all good in my book. Can I pay for the camera seeing it's my fault it's broken."

Clifford considered, as he checked the camera. The film was damaged, but with all these photographs he'd taken, he really was going to earn a lot of money. And since he'd been distracted, the targets had managed to wander off, so any further delay, like getting this guy's details would allow them to get even further away. Besides, it was only his second best camera. "It's fine."

"Ooookay," said the jogger slowly. "Well, take care, dude," he continued and jogged off.

Clifford started up the path following the last direction Dick Grayson and his girl had been heading to see if he could find where they were staying at least, bringing out the small digital camera he had for backup, still hopeful of catching some raunchy photographs. He was so intent on following them, that he didn't see the sudden burst of green that dropped from the night sky behind him, scooped up the jogger and vanished back into the black.

TTTTT

Dick and Kori collapsed on the bed in the main bedroom below deck on the yacht laughing madly. Dick held his hand in front of his face so he could see the holograph ring, changing his holo image back from the red haired jogger to its normal. "God," he laughed, kicking off his shoes. "I never knew these things could be so fun!"

Kori giggled gleefully as she kicked off her own shoes. "Oooh that was most comical. I did not know we could alter the image to appear as though I was both of us. Did you get them?"

Dick nodded, drawing several canisters from his pocket. "Sure did." He rolled onto his stomach and placed the canisters by the bedside. "Might actually develop those later, see if he got any good shots of us, I just realised we don't have many pictures of the two of us."

Kori continued giggling joyfully, lying on her back on the bed. "Oh Richard, I had such a wonderful time tonight."

He scooted over to her, lying on his side. He propped his head up on his elbow and rested a hand on her stomach, rubbing gently. She looked up at him, her eyes shining merrily, one hand above her head and her other coming down to rest over his. "Me too," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She opened her mouth for him, her hand lifting to clutch at the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair at the back of his neck. She half turned toward him, hooking one leg over his hip. He pressed his body against hers, the hand on her stomach sliding downward to slip up her the skirt of her dress. He massaged her bottom with his fingers, reveling at the touch of her bare skin; she did like to tease him with those thongs of hers. Wait…

Dick froze and pulled away, staring at her in shock. "Uhhh…"

"Richard," Kori crooned coquettishly, her eyelashes fluttering at him while her hands tugged his shirt out from his pants and ran up the inside. "I am wearing exactly what you told me to."

He swallowed heavily, his eyes wide, his breathing increasing as he realised what she'd be wearing, or lack of, _all_ night. "Oh god."

That alluring smile he loved twitched across her lips. "I am wearing _exactly_ what was in the box, and you did not place any of the undergarments in there for me."

He pounced.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_This chapter, although fun, is nothing but filler. In a novel, it never would have been published. There are several such chapters in this story (although there are numerous sections that would never have made it into a novel as well), this is the last filler chapter. In fact, most of the honeymoon would have been cut if I had intended this for actual publication. Food for thought._

_Next chapter: A devious Kori, a nervous Victor, and Beast Boy gets ridden. _


	40. Chapter 40  Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_Warning, risque chapter. Move along if underage._

* * *

**Chapter 40 - Part 1**

Dick staggered into the beach house, dripping with sweat and Kori instantly raised her head.

"Richard," she exclaimed, switching off the television and swiveled around to face him. "You did too much."

He grinned at her, doing some gentle warm down stretches while he caught his breath. "Not really," he said between pants. "You know I like to push my limits."

"But we are on our honeymoon, surely you can 'take the break' from training?"

"We _are_ on the last days," he said, a melancholy smile on his face. "It'll be back to business soon. Want to make sure I'm still fit enough."

Her eyes lingered on his body, liking the way his sweaty running shirt clung to his chest. "Richard, I do not believe that will _ever_ be a problem."

He laughed at that. "You having dirty thoughts there, oh wife of mine?"

She smiled mischievously. "Perhaps."

He smirked. "Care to share?"

"A lady does not reveal her dirty thoughts," she commented, lifting her nose at him and swiveling back around on the sofa.

"Fine," he replied and headed into the bedroom. "Guess you won't get to do anything about those thoughts then, huh?" he called over his shoulder and she heard him turn the shower on a few moments later.

"That is what you think," she replied with a smile, safe in the knowledge he couldn't hear her and snuck into the bedroom to prepare her surprise. She made sure to steal the clothes he'd put in the bathroom to dress into after his shower and floated upside down above the open bathroom door while she waited for him to finish.

She heard the shower turn off and plastered herself along the roof, trying not to giggle with excitement.

"Star, did you steal my clothes?" Dick called from inside the bathroom a minute later.

She clapped her hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

"Kori?" Dick called slightly louder and she heard him grumble something. _Star, did you take my clothes?_

_I am sorry, _she relied as innocently as she could. _Your Earthly ways are strange to me. What are these 'clothes' of which you speak?_

He laughed at that, his voice echoing around the bathroom. _What are you up to, wife?_

He stuck his head through the door, peering into the room cautiously. She made herself smaller, desperately hoping he would not look up and ruin everything.

She watched his eyes narrow before he walked into the room, naked, his hair damp and slicked back on his head and headed over to the cupboard.

She pounced.

Darting from the roof she placed her hands on his shoulders and tossed him on the bed face first. He didn't even have time to move before she was on him, sitting on his bottom, twisting one arm up behind his back and covering his eyes with a hand as he turned his head.

She placed her knee on his other arm to keep it from moving. "Close your eyes, Richard," she said, angling her face so she could peer under her hand to look at his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, shuffling underneath her slightly, twisting his wrist to try and loosen her grip.

"Eyes closed," she commanded. "Or I will blindfold you."

A naughty little grin sprung to life on his face at that but she saw his eyes close through the gap in her fingers. "No peeking," she commanded as she removed her hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I mean it," she replied, peering at his eyes carefully, watching for a flicker of his lids. "If you do the peeking, I will blindfold you and you shall not see what I am wearing."

His eyebrows shot up but there was no flicker of his eyelids.

Still peering at his eyes, she carefully retrieved the object she'd tucked into the back of this little number she wore and clamped it around the wrist she held behind his back.

His eyes flew open as the padded black handcuff clicked closed around his wrist and he managed to lift his shoulders off the bed in surprise. She flicked her hand up instantly to cover his eyes again, leaning over him to place an elbow on his shoulder and push him back onto the bed.

"Are you going to behave?" she purred into his ear. "Or do I need to do the spanking of you?"

He swallowed. "I'll behave."

"Good," she replied lifting her hand free again and twisted the arm that held the handcuff up so that it was above his head and latched the handcuff to one of the wooden slats at the head of the bed. She floated off him, grabbing his other hand. "Flip," she murmured. "But keep those eyes closed."

He did as he was told, rolling onto his back and she smiled at the power she had over him, reaching for the second set of handcuffs before latching his other hand to the bed, his arms outstretched.

She straddled him again, smiling at the growing hardness between his legs and ran her hands across his chest. "You may open your eyes now."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I won't get into trouble?"

"I could always start the pouring of the mustard on your chest without you looking," she replied playfully.

"Mustard?" he yelped, his eyes flying open in shock. He froze beneath her, his mouth dropping open.

She smiled at his reaction, lifting a strand of hair and pushing out her chest for him as he marveled the black leather corset and matching thong. The corset laced up at the front with a bright red ribbon, two matching ribbons holding the thong together on her hips. She loved this 'little number' as the assistant in the shop had called it. It made her feel sexy and naughty at the same time, the way it clung to her skin and pushed things up and out at the same time. "Do you like it?" she asked, wiggling on him to prompt a reaction.

"_Fuck me_," he breathed, enchanted, his eyes lighting up with lust as they raked her body. He twisted his wrists in the handcuffs as if all he wanted to do was touch her.

"I plan to," she purred wickedly, watching his face redden as his brain caught up with his mouth. "Just not yet." She tossed her hair at him and bent over, giving him a lovely view down her cleavage as she reached for the bottle of mustard she'd hidden under her pillow.

She placed it on the bed beside him and saw his eyes widen. "You weren't kidding?" he yelped.

She smiled and said nothing, reaching up with both hands to run them down over the muscles in one of his arms, her fingers tracing the skin lightly. She reached his shoulder, her hands going separate ways, one headed over his rib cage, light feathery touches along his chest, the other stroked up his neck, caressed his lips, felt the kiss he placed against her fingers before she gently touched his eyes, closing the lids. "Just feel Richard. Submit."

She saw him swallow and lick his lips nervously; knowing what it cost him to relinquish control. It wasn't often that he surrendered to her, he would take the lead in sex, stroking her toward climax and only allowing himself to after she had.

Today was going to be different. She was going to dominate him. She was going to watch him, see the pleasure rippling across his face, feel his muscles tight with need. _She_ was going to be the one conducting the exquisite torture that would coax him toward that ultimate goal.

She soothed and stroked, her hands constantly caressing the muscles along his chest, arms and neck waiting until he relaxed completely beneath her, the haze in his eyes shifting from hesitation toward desire. Then she began to tease and taunt, her fingers making long leisurely strokes across his chest and down over his stomach watching his face intently. He shuddered beneath her fingers and she smiled with delight as she saw goose bumps spread across his skin.

She shifted above him, allowing herself to brush against his hardness, seeing his mouth drop open for a moment as he sucked in a breath and arched his head, before she lowered her lips to his chest.

Light feathery kisses, light puffs of breath against his skin, so slow she could see his chest hairs standing in anticipation as her mouth neared.

Shifting again, she lowered her head down toward his stomach, his hardness brushing against the leather that trapped her breasts, eliciting a throaty groan from him and reached for the mustard. He jumped as she spread it across his stomach and chest, his eyes flying open.

"God Star! That's cold!" he yelped.

She grinned to herself, tucking her hair away so that it wouldn't get coated in the mustard and licked his stomach.

He groaned in response, his eyes fluttering closed again. He moaned and lifted his hips, pushing them forward as she stuck her tongue in his belly button. She took her time, making sure she licked off every parcel of mustard from his body, her tongue running along the ridges of his chiseled stomach muscles, through every crevice of his ribs.

She spent so long on his chest and stomach that he jumped again when her fingers brushed over his manhood. The chains on his wrists gave a small jangle as he yanked at them both at the same time, a reflex movement, a begging and a yearning at the same time.

"Oh god, Star, please."

She moved upward and away from that piece of anatomy that begging for attention, making sure she brushed against it as she moved upward, placing a small kiss on his nipple, her finger making soft circles around his other one.

She saw his eyes crack open, those wonderful lusty blue eyes shining from beneath his lids. She kept moving upward, tender kisses on his collarbone, over his neck, up his jawbone. He turned his head toward her, obviously hoping to entice a kiss from her, but she didn't submit. She placed her lips against his cheek at the same time she rubbed her knee between his legs.

She felt the jolt that passed through him, heard his startled gasp of breath, his head arching and his body quivering beneath her. He groaned, a low throaty sound that made her smile with delight before she kissed her way back down his body.

She positioned her head just above his hardness, her hands making mirror image strokes across his body, across his chest, down across his stomach, over his hips, back up his ribs and around his chest again while she breathed on his organ. She was so tantalizingly close she could see it pulsing with anticipation, could feel him writhing as he waited impatiently.

"Please," she heard him whisper huskily, his hips lifting off the bed minutely. "Oh please."

One tiny kiss, one light suckle was enough to make his entire body jolt again, the cuffs rattling as he yanked on them with greater fervor this time. The heels of his feet make small pawing motions on the bed.

She did admit, having his writhing beneath her fingers, begging for the attention he so desperately wanted was arousing.

"Star, I need to touch you," he murmured and she glanced up to see his clenching hands. "Please let me touch- Aaaaaaaah."

She'd stalled his words by taking him into her mouth as deep as possible, his hips thrusting upward in response. She grabbed them to hold him still, bobbing her head slowly, her tongue running around lovingly. That adorable keening sound he made whenever she did this escaped his lips, long, loud, filled with desire.

Floating up into the air slightly, her mouth still working at him, she removed the thong, heard him suck in a startled gasp of anticipation.

But she couldn't have him getting too riled up. Not just yet.

She moved away, hearing his groan of disappointment as her lips left him, returning to their torment of his body.

Another layering of mustard slowly licked and suckled away from his chest and stomach and he was squirming beneath her.

"Starfire," he groaned and she smiled.

"Yes, Richard?"

"_Please_," he whispered, that sexy huskiness dripping from his voice. "Don't make me wait any longer. I need you."

Positioning herself over him she gripped his length, directing it between the folds of her skin, until he filled her completely, watching with delight as his head arched back in the pillow, his eyes closed, his hands balled into fists above the cuffs that held him.

She began to gently rock above him.

He instantly began to writhe beneath her, small moans escaping from his mouth. He thrust his pelvis forward, groaning, and she placed a hand on his stomach to prevent him moving again, her other hand stroking his chest.

She could see the muscles in his arms straining as he pulled against the cuffs and she leaned over him, taking his hands in hers, entwining their fingers and pressing his hands onto the bed. This action meant that her face was hovering just above his, so close and yet so far.

He opened his eyes and stared at her as she continued to rock against him, long leisurely strokes, her hair falling around their faces like a shroud, her knees gripping his chest. He arched his head up to kiss her and she moved away, a smug smile on her face. He growled in frustration, lust and need hot in his eyes.

Slow, steady, keeping her eyes locked on his. She had all the time in the word to tease him, to taunt him, to make him beg for her to move faster.

He let out a sudden low moan, his eyes fluttering closed, his head arching, his hands squeezing hers tightly in an obvious attempt to trap her there, his hips suddenly pounding up toward her, increasing the speed.

She smiled, losing herself in the haze of his lust but didn't let go completely. She still wanted to watch his face when he climaxed.

She saw the moment when he did, that sudden shudder that rippled across his face, his mouth hanging open, as he threw back his head into the pillow that it rested on, that loud groan of climax pouring from the back of his throat. She felt that familiar throbbing eruption within her as his hips thrust up to meet her one last time. His whole body was taunt, tight for a moment as he pulsed in her, before it relaxed completely, his fingers going limp, his hips sinking back onto the bed.

He panted as she settled her weight on him, a smug smile on her lips, burying him as deep inside her as he could go. It was quite a while before he opened his eyes to look at her, even longer before he could actually focus.

"Oh God," he murmured, before he jangled his wrists. "Let me out."

She smiled at him, purring under her breath. "What makes you believe I have finished?"

**

* * *

****_  
_**


	41. Chapter 40 Part 2

**Chapter 40 - Part 2**

Barbara cringed while Victor's eyes widened exponentially.

He cleared his throat and had to gulp down a mouthful of water just to get his voice working again. "Um… I'm sorry. I don't believe I heard you properly. Can you repeat that?"

Commissioner Gordon didn't pause in eating his meal. "What are your intentions towards my daughter?" he asked again.

Barbara cast Victor an apologetic told-you-so look. "Dad, that's really not very fair," she said. "Vic and I have only been together little under a month."

"Barbara, you've been talking about this young man since you went to Dick's school," he said, peppering his steak again. "I am simply trying to get to know the boy."

Victor eyed Barbara smugly while she blushed. "Daaaaad," she whined.

"Isn't that why you invited me to lunch today? So that I could meet him properly? Seeing as I didn't get to last time."

"Well, yes," she replied. "But there are _other_ questions to ask."

Commissioner Gordon sighed and stabbed a piece of lettuce with his fork. "All right, Barbara. Victor, what are your goals in life?"

"Easy questions Dad," Barbara said tartly.

"No, I can answer that one," Victor said, placing his hand over the top of Barbara's and squeezing lightly. "I have a job at S.T.A.R. labs in the Cybernetic Development department. I develop prototypes for them in my spare time. I'd like to do it full time one day."

Commissioner Gordon arched an eyebrow, his meal suddenly abandoned. He steeped his fingers together, leaning on the table. "That's _very_ interesting. How did you manage to land that?"

Victor shared a glance with Barbara. "Let's just say I have a very unique perspective on Cybernetics."

"It is a field with a lot of potential, assuming you're good."

Victor shared another glance with Barbara. "He's good, Dad," she said helpfully. "He's taught me a lot about computers too. But most of his work is pretty hush-hush."

"Computers? Really?" Commissioner Gordon asked, intrigued now. "Because I have this trouble with mine…"

"Why is it," Victor asked quite some time later as he and Barbara walked sedately through the streets of Gotham, his arm draped around her shoulder. "That every times I tell people I can fix computers, they ask me to do theirs?"

Barbara snickered. "He was just trying to make conversation with you. Be thankful that he actually held one with you. Most of the time he just talks at my boyfriends and stuffs his face."

"Boyfriends?" Victor asked curiously. "Besides the spiky haired one, how many have you had?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking me if I'm promiscuous?"

"Me?" he asked cheekily. "Never."

"Well, how many girlfriends have you had?" she retorted.

Victor's face flooded with heat. "Um… how about I won't ask if you don't?"

"Good plan."

"So… what are we going to do?" Victor asked curiously, hugging her close for a moment. "Movies? The park? There's a carnival or something in town isn't there?"

Barbara gave him a smug smile. "You know, that car show is still on. We could go and have a look."

"Really?" he asked, brightening. "You wouldn't mind?"

She shook her head. "I'm interested to know if they measure up to your baby too."

He picked her up and spun her around. "Have I ever told you that you were wonderful?"

She laughed. "No, but please do. I like to hear stuff like that."

Victor grinned. "You're wonderful," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

TTTTT

Kori sucked in a rough gasp of breath, flopping off her handcuffed husband and curled into his sweaty side, feeling completely sated.

"Oh God," Dick panted raggedly, his eyes closed. "That was… incredible… but… can I touch you now?"

She traced her fingers along his chest, circling his nipple before she sat up and licked the salty skin on his collarbone.

"Why?" she asked mildly.

"Please, Star," he begged, much like he had during the coupling and jangled his wrists. "Let me touch you, let me taste you."

"I rather like this submissive side of you."

He groaned. "Star this is torture. I _need_ to touch you. I _need_ to be able to kiss you at least!"

She purred, straddling him once more, her fingers raking along the muscles of his chest. "And if, perhaps, I have lost the key?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Break the damn cuffs."

She raised her eyebrows and brazenly played with the lacing at the front of the corset she still wore. "I could actually get some of the 'peace and quiet' if I just left you here for a while," she replied, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Can you not just pick the locks?" she asked teasingly, moving away from him.

"No… I need something to pick it with. I'm naked here, remember." He twisted his arms, managing to half sit up, scooting back so his back was resting against the head of the bed as he watched her crawl away backward. "Star…"

She grinned.

"Star, if you leave me here, I'll never allow you to do this to me again." He tried to catch her with his feet but she moved out of reach.

"Yes, you will," she replied with a smile. "You enjoyed it. You were doing the begging for more."

"Starfire," he growled warningly as she got off the bed and stood at the end of it teasingly. "Get back here."

She reached into the front of her leather corset, pulling out the small silver set of keys. "Richard, you are most fun to do the teasing of," she said, twirling the keys around her little finger. "Although, I believe I might leave you there while I shower." She lay the key at the end of the bed and undid the lacing on her corset as slowly as possible, watching as Dick's breathing hitched and he eyed the key with distaste.

She pulled off the corset and placed it beside the key, watching him squirming on the bed, twisting his wrists as he tried to free himself, his feet already pawing at the sheets in an attempt to pull the key closer. She sauntered off to the shower, making sure to sway her hips as she walked, wondering how long it would be before Dick joined her.

"One _nidorfka_, two _nidorfka_, three _nidorfka_," she murmured under her breath, turning on the shower. "Four _nidorfka_, five- _oomph_," she gasped as Dick pressed her up against the cold tiled wall, his mouth smothering hers, his hands on her breasts.

_Sly minx, _he murmured. _You'll pay for that one._

TTTTT

Hooves pounded on the sand, a rhythmic _ka-thump, ka-thump, ka-thump_ as the horse galloped across the beach, kicking up sand in its wake. Its hooves sank into the wet grains as the horse edged too close to the water, before darting into the ocean, splashing around as it pranced and frolicked amongst the waves.

The rider on its back laughed in delight as they shielded themselves from the splashes that the horse was kicking up.

The horse snorted and tossed its head, its wet mane dripping, its nostrils flaring before it continued its mad dash along the beach, pounding through the rolling surf.

The rider wove their fingers into the horse's mane, flattening their body along its back, their knees clutching at the horse's ribs as they clung to its bare back. The horse flicked its tail at its rider, casting a spray of water at them and the rider laughed again.

"Gar, cut that out," Raven complained, wiping the water from her eyes.

Beast Boy slowed to a trot, looking at his lover over his shoulder and snorted before he tossed his head again. He pranced for a moment, dancing around on the sand before he walked knee deep into the water and looked at Raven expectantly.

"You want me to get off… in the water?"

Beast Boy nodded and snorted, trotting in place for a moment, his tail making a wet splat against her leg as he swished it at her again.

Raven untwisted her fingers from his mane and swung her leg over his back and slid down. Beast Boy shifted back to his natural form the moment her bare feet were on the sand, tackling her into the water.

"Gar," she complained instantly as she surfaced, dragging strands of violet hair away from her face. "What was that for?"

"Felt like it," he said, still leaning in close. "Was it fun riding me?"

She laughed at that. "When you asked me if I wanted to have a day of riding you, that wasn't quite what I expected."

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows and burst into laughter. "Oh babe, you have a dirty mind after all!"

Raven shoved him playfully, pushing him back into the water. He grinned at her, scooping up water and tossed it at her. She responded with a flutter of her hand, causing a mini tidal wave to be dumped on his head.

He yelped and gurgled as the wave forced him off his feet before he shifted into a small fish and dove below the surface. Swimming hastily through the bubbling and swelling surf he surged out of the water before Raven and morphed into an octopus tackling her back into the knee deep water again, one tentacle sliding up between her legs. He shifted back to normal, that seeking tentacle becoming his hand.

She giggled girlishly as she propped herself up on her elbows, a sound that Beast Boy loved and one she only ever uttered around him.

"Rae, you're gorgeous," he murmured, one hand tight on her ribs, the other between her legs as he pressed himself against her, feeling the rolling surf buffeting them.

She smiled at him, leaned close and kissed him.

Beast Boy sunk into the kiss, shifting up with her as she scooted out of the water and onto the beach so he could nestle between her legs. She made a small humming sound, her hands caressing his bare back, the waves splashing against their legs.

"So, child," a voice snarled. "The daughter of my lord Trigon has lowered her standards and convorts with animals?"

Beast Boy froze and Raven tore her lips away from his. She was up and out from under him, dragging her powers to her and wrapped them around her like a cloak before he even knew she was gone.

"Cordea," Raven hissed, their discarded uniforms that lay further up the beach suddenly summoned in her powers. "How did you get to this dimension?"

Beast Boy snarled, as he looked at the woman in red standing on the beach, gratefully accepting his shirt and shoes from Raven's powers and hastily donning them, while Raven's own cloak, boots and belt swirled into existence around her.

"It was not terribly hard, child," Cordea said, a smirk on her face as she watched them. "Your father does always know where you are."

"_What_?" Beast Boy asked, startled.

"You're working for him, aren't you?" Raven snapped, the air suddenly feeling very thick as her eyes shined with power. "All along, all these years, you've been trying to release Trigon, not protecting Azarath."

Cordea laughed, cold, calculating. "You are only just discovering this now? Of course I have been trying to free my Lord. I would have done it sooner if they temple had consented to your death instead of allowing the prophecy to take form."

"Why?" Raven snarled.

Cordea rolled her eyes. "Because if you died in the ritual I proposed to the Temple before He could rise, He would have been able to use your death as a portal."

Raven snarled. "And when you tried to kill Gar, you were hoping my Rage would allow him to break free. What did my father offer you?"

Cordea gave a sickening smile. "My Lord… He is so handsome is He not? He should never have chosen your mother to bear His offspring!"

Beast Boy felt sick. "I doubt he was going to choose a hag like you to do it," he muttered under his breath.

Raven snickered. "You're right, Gar," she droned. "For all his faults, my father does have standards. What do you want, Cordea?"

The sickening smile widened. "I come to bring you a warning. The end of days is nearing."

Beast Boy saw Raven roll her eyes. "Been and gone and we're still here."

Cordea laughed sinisterly, a trickle of fear tumbling down Beast Boy's back. "We have discovered a new way of opening the portal. _Ostenda, fidlismus, __ducoda._" Cordea twisted her hands in the air, a complicated movement of her fingers before a familiar looking blue ball emerged from her fingertips and forced itself through the air toward Raven.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" she bellowed in reply, black energy flowing from her form, casting a black shield protectively around the two of them.

The ball forced its way straight through Raven's shield without even slowing.

The Beast was upon him before he even knew, transforming his form as it leapt in front of Raven.

The blue ball hit him squarely in the chest.

The pain was intense, immediate. The Beast screamed as agony ripped through its flesh; the boy's echoing scream reverberated through its mind. Its body warped and writhed as it lost control over its form. The form shifted and melded together before the boy flopped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Garfield!" a high pitched voice shrieked.

Muscles were convulsing of their own accord. Veins stretched against his skin. His fingers curled into tight claws, his hands seizing at his chest. The sudden coppery taste of blood swelled in his mouth as he bit his own tongue.

"You bitch!" the voice shrieked, dark undercurrents sweeping along the voice. "What did you do to him?"

He _remembered_ this pain. He'd felt it before. The aching of joints, the spasming of muscles, the sharp slice at his teeth, his ears, the base of his spine. But it was different, more intense, longer, stronger... He felt as though his body was breaking, slashed apart by a thousand knives, torn in a million directions at once.

He could feel the grit of the sand beneath him, the sharp slice of a sharp seashell against his back as he rolled on the ground desperate to rid himself of the pain. His breath rattled in his chest and he couldn't seem to draw enough.

His vision began to darken. An eerie torrent sound whipped in his ears. The air suddenly felt cold, as though its warm had suddenly been sucked away.

The pain subsided and he panted on the sand, his limbs heavy and useless and he suddenly realised it was not his vision that was darkening, but the sky itself. Dark clouds gathered above, twirling and twisting together, creating a maelstrom. Lightning flashed within the clouds, arcing across the sky, thunder cracked and rolled.

The sea swelled, its waves cresting high, frothing surf crashed against the sand of the beach, driving deep rivets into the dunes.

Someone was laughing, a high pitched maniacal laugher.

Beast Boy tried to lift his head, but his muscles refused to answer to him. He moved his eyes, catching sight of Raven hovering just above him, her eyes clouded with concern and glinting of Rage.

"Little witch," a voice snarled , dark, strong. "Did you not recognise the words used? A similar spell has been used on it before, when it was strung up like the animal that it is, reverting it to the form it was born with. Only, my Lord changed this spell. Twisted it into something unnatural, just like your pet." The voice took on a sinister tone. "The spell will unravel its form. I will be _very_ surprised if it survives."

Pain rocked through him again, his body arching of the ground as his spine bent back on itself. He found himself screaming in pain.

"YOU EVIL BITCH!" Raven shrieked. "_AZARATH! METRION! ZINTHOS_!"

"_Trisod, Nytrom, Byrathesna!_" Cordea echoed.

As he lay writhing on the sand, Beast Boy could feel the magical energy flowing from the two woman. The air was ripe with their tempers, their energy. Black crashed against yellow. Ravenistic screeching and calls out sang the faint sizzle and pop of Cordea's energy.

His eyes rolled in his head as the second bout of pain lessened and he concentrated, desperately trying to focus on the magical fight occurring above him. He managed to lift one heavy hand off the sand, planting it against his face as he panted.

Raven's powers were cloaked around her, her hands constantly in motion. She pulled trees out from the forest that lined the beach, tossing them at Cordea, she tore huge chunks of rock and stone from the shore line, she swirled up sand and wind, using everything she had at her disposal, all the while shielding and protecting them both from attack.

Beast Boy coaxed his body enough to roll over, pushing himself up on his hands and knees, before another bout of pain swept through him and he ended up face first in the sand. He writhed and squirmed, subconsciously trying to wriggle away from the pain along the sand and ended up with a lung full of sand for his troubles.

Raven's screams of pain made his own diminish in an instant.

He flicked his head up to her, seeing her encased in a brilliant, crackling yellow ball of energy, her head thrown back and her body taunt in pain.

The Beast roared into life once more, screaming and clawing its way to the surface, determined to protect its mate.

The boy took the pain with him, huddling with it the dark recesses of their mind. How he had done this, the Beast couldn't be certain, but it gave the Beast _completely_ free reign of the body for the first time.

The Beast planted its paws on the sand, its huge shaggy head swinging until it saw the gleeful, wicked face of the one who was hurting its mate.

Without uttering a sound, the Beast charged.

Its paws pounded in the sand as it gathered up speed, but the one tormenting its mate didn't even turn, so intent it was on harming Raven.

It caught its prey across the chest, slashing out with its wicked claws. Cloth tore and flesh ripped. The prey screamed, twirling from the force of the blow, its body forced to the ground. The yellow magic encasing the Beast's mate died and Raven dropped to the ground.

The Beast skidded to a halt, tossing up sand as the prey staggered to her feet. It turned, charging back toward the prey, slicing out low with its claws once more. A claw sunk into the tender flesh at an ankle, slicing deep and knocking the prey off its feet once more.

It loped around its prey, huge wide circles, taunting it with growls, dashing in to sink its fangs or claws into flesh before darting away. The prey tried to protect itself, balls of yellow magic surging from its fingertips every time the Beast got close enough, but the Beast was faster. It darted away from the balls, dashing in to punish the prey again and again before zipping away out of reach.

Bored of the game, the Beast pounced, ripping and tearing at the flesh, its claws slashing furiously as the prey beneath it screamed. It gouged deep holes in the sand around the prey, its teeth bared in a snarl. Blood sprayed, splattering the Beast's face and it licked its lips before burying its teeth into the prey's shoulder.

The prey screamed as the Beast's teeth crunched against bone. Blood poured into its mouth, warm, moist, delicious.

"Gar," a voice coughed from behind the Beast.

The Beast turned its head, its prey still dangling from its mouth.

Raven slowly got to her feet, her eyes shining with power. She extended her hands beseechingly, her eyes soft and warm, her scent strong and comforting. "C'mere, babe," she crooned, making small motions with her hand.

It turned around to her completely, dragging its still screaming prey along the sand. It gave her a questioning growl.

"Come here, babe," she said again, her voice still soothing. "Drop the prey."

The Beast ducked its head, hesitating for a moment before it released its prey, licking the warm blood from its face as it looked back at her. The Beast's prey made a small thump on the sand as it was released and it lay there whimpering.

"Good, Gar," Raven called, smiling at him. "Now come."

The boy made a small painful whimpering noise at the back of its mind, releasing enough of the pain to allow the Beast to acknowledge it. A shudder rippled through its fur as the boy spoke in their mind. "_Hurts. Need Raven_," he whispered before snatching the pain away again.

The Beast instantly crossed the small distance between it and its mate and she entangled her hand in its mane, pressing her face against the Beast's. _-Gar?- _asked the voice of their mate in their mind, soft, sweet.

-_Mate_,- the Beast grunted in greeting, rubbing against her as it struggled to explain. -_Boy hurt_.-

Raven's face took on a look of surprise. "Beast?" she asked curiously, drawing away and cupping the Beast's face in the palms of her hands as she looked into its eyes.

"I told you it was an animal," the prey snarled, slowly getting to its feet, its hand clutching at its wounded shoulder.

The Beast snarled, looking back at the prey, curling its body before Raven protectively as it hunkered on all fours.

The prey looked at the Beast with hate filled eyes. "Nothing more than a worthless animal, that's all I can sense in its mind at the moment. Instinct and hate. _That_ is what you copulate with, demon. An animal. Does it roar when it enters you? Does it purr as it stakes its hunger in you? Would you like to know how much it will scream as it dies?"

"He is not going to die," Raven snarled, her hands tightening againts the Beast's fur.

"Can't you sense the pain it is already in?" the prey sneered and the Beast shuddered as the boy within it cried out again, the pain leaking back into its senses again. "Its body is writhing. It will soon break down." The prey's tone turned mild. "But do not fret. My Lord can return to you what you lost, if you choose to accept him."

"_I can't_," the boy whispered in the Beast's mind, his voice etched in pain. "_I'm sorry, I can't hold it back._"

The Beast roared in pain, its legs going out from beneath it as the agony from the boy crashed over it. Its form bucked and writhed, shifting haphazardly as it lost control and both the Beast and the boy were buried. Arms extended into tentacles, legs became hooves, strange limbs extended for the torso as hundreds of animals twisted and contorted together into one freakish being. Hair sprouted, scales shined, wings flapped in pain as they erupted from the flesh and sucked back in.

So many animals, too many forms now running unfettered through a body that was breaking down. Green flesh rippled and screams, shrieks and calls filled the air as they called out their agony, twisting and changing.

Warmth flowed through the flesh, balance, power, love. A soft voice whispered. "Hang on, Gar. Hang on."

The world swirled, and the being could no longer feel the wet sand beneath the back that writhed and rumbled, unable to hold form. A familiar roof stood above it as the warmth continued to flow through its flesh.

The boy surfaced for a moment, sucking in a ragged gasp of breath as he recognised the common room of Titans Tower. He clenched his teeth together, struggling to maintain his form.

Raven was looking down at him, a terrified expression on her face, tears dripping down her cheeks, her hands glowing with power.

"Raven," he gasped, his body taut in pain. Muscles contracted in on themselves, bones shifted and moved. Agony twisted within the form.

"Gar," she wept. "I'm trying, I don't know where to start. I can't stop this. Hold on, babe, don't leave me."

A memory surged unbidden, his father standing tall and strong, speaking quietly to his mother, his arms around her comfortingly. _"He has unstable DNA, dear. We don't know how long he can maintain his form. There may come a day when he can't. And if that happens, there's only one thing we can do…"_

Today was that day.

Beast Boy knew in his heart. Today was the day his father had spoken of. And if today was that day, there really _was_ only one thing he could do.

"I can't hold it, Rae," he murmured, desperately trying to hold it together for her. "I'm sorry. I can't hold it."

"No," she whispered, her eyes glowing as she poured everything she had into him. He could feel the desperation in her powers as she forced them into his body, attempting to hold his form together. "Don't go. _Don't leave me_."

It wasn't enough.

He lifted a trembling hand, brushing at the tears on her face, caressing her cheek, smiling one last time for her, struggling to keep the fingers, to hold the face as the rest of the body disintegrated around him. "Love you, babe," he murmured, his eyes fixed on her violet ones, wanting those expressive orbs to be the last thing he saw before he let go of the body. He just wished he had enough time to tell her what really mattered. "Always will."

"No, Gar," she cried, her voice hysterical, grabbing at the fingers that turned into green goo in her hands. "_Please_. Don't go, please. I love you."

"Sorry, babe," he murmured and sighed, slipping from his form.

Her anguished shriek was the last thing he heard. "Garfield!"

TTTTT

Fire and brimstone.

Pools of swirling blood, rivers of lava.

The air reeked of sulfur and the stone walls echoed with the screams of the forsaken.

A throne made from bodies, a jumble of fleshy limbs, a cluster of bones.

"It is done?" a voice boomed, loud, cruel.

"Yes my Lord. As we speak body of the animal she chose to love will be breaking down. She will be susceptible to you words."

"Good." Harsh, cold, unyielding.

"It was my pleasure to serve you, my Lord."

"The boy injured you." The voice was curious now.

"It is nothing, my Lord. The animal did what you knew it would. It took prostrated itself before your daughter, took the spell for her."

"For all your claims that the boy is nothing more than an animal, you underestimated him. He was able to fight regardless. And he has made you useless to me."

"My Lord?" Cordea asked, suddenly confused and scared.

There was a snap of fingers and Cordea disintegrated, screaming out her pain for a moment before there was nothing left but a pile of ash.

Trigon cast a great finger into the air, swirling it through the clouds. "Soon, daughter. When your pain is at its greatest, then I will spin my web around your soul and you shall become the vessel of my return."

TTTTT

Sobbing filled the common room. Heart wrenching, full chested keening.

Raven sat on the floor, a pile of green goo by her feet, her hands clutched around the white gold raven locket that hung from her neck as her body rocked back and forth. Tears streaked down her face, her shoulders shuddered in pain.

She'd never felt so helpless. Pouring everything she had into his weakened body and he still disintegrated before her eyes, morphing into the pile of goo at her feet. Taken from her before his time, but still trying to smile for her, giving her that part of him that she loved the most.

The sun crossed the sky and still she sat on the floor, ignoring everything else, sobbing mournfully.

The tears dried and she sat limply, completely exhausted and heart sore, staring at the green puddle on the floor, her fingers turning the locket over and over, feeling the message written on the back, the declaration of love.

The green puddle that used to be a boy. Her boy. A boy that made her smile, made her happy. Forced her to feel, showed her a world full of wondrous things, of friendship and happiness, of all the things she had been denied. A world of love, of hopes and dreams and the promise of laughter.

She lay down on the floor, her fingers extended so they rested on the floor beside the goo, her locket clicked open so she could stare at that green smiling face.

She loved him so very much.

And would have given anything to have him back.

"_Hello daughter_," a dark voice crooned inside her mind.

"Go away," she snarled, her fingers clenching around her locket.

"_I can bring him back_."

"At what price?" She mustn't let the voice into her soul; she had to fight it with all the strength she had left.

"_You know the price, daughter. You've always known. What does it matter? You are nothing without him._"

Raven clenched her eyes shut.

"_He completed you_." Seductive, sweet. The voice's words twisted her heart and she struggled to resist.

Raven clutched her hands to her head in an effort to stop the voice. "Stop it."

"_What would you give to have him back?_"

She mustn't give in. "No! Go away."

The voice crooned, purred, whispered, stripping away the barriers of an already weakened soul. _"To hold him in your arms_."

She sat up, still clutching at her head. "You are taunting me!"

"_Such a little thing for a loved one_."

"Go away!"

"_And you did love him, didn't you, daughter?_"

"Yes," she whispered. A small admission, she had to. She would always love him, she could never deny that.

A triumphant noise echoed in her mind before the croon was back.

"_You would do anything for him?_"

"Yes," she whispered, opening her eyes to stare dejectedly at the puddle.

"_Open the portal, I will return him to you_," crooned the voice, weaving its tendrils around her heart. "_Just as he was_."

She felt herself giving in, warped by the seduction in the voice. "Just as he was?"

"_Just as he was_," the voice murmured. "_One simple action. Open the portal_."

She mustn't think about it. To think would be to remember the words he once murmured to her. Words he could murmur to her again, if she did this one little thing.

One, tiny little thing.

"_He will be yours forever. Open the portal_."

It wasn't so bad, was it? One tiny little thing and she could hold him in her arms again. Just a few words, in a particular place.

Such a tiny little thing.

He would understand.

He would be happy. He hadn't wanted to leave her.

She was doing it for him.

Reaching behind her neck, she snapped off the locket, kissing it briefly before she placed it beside the puddle, her powers flicking out to it briefly, one last message. One last hope.

She wrapped herself in her cape, transporting herself to the place she knew well.

Appearing on the giant, remade hand beneath the forbidden library door, she sat in the middle, her cloak rapidly shifting to crimson. "The gem was born of evil's fire…"

_**

* * *

**__**  
**_

_Next chapter: The end of the world._


	42. Chapter 41

_**Author's Note: **_

_Massive chapter this one. Seriously, lots and lots of action. Go fetch yourself a drink and a box of tissues, make sure you have tons of spare time free and come back. And don't have to go anywhere straight after this. You have been warned._

_Seriously long…_

_I didn't want to cliffhanger it in the middle. That doesn't mean there isn't a cliffhanger, just that I didn't drag it out over several chapters. You'll see definite breaks in this chapter, I probably could have made three from it. But I didn't. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 41**

"Oooh, oooh!" Victor exclaimed as he moved through the crowd of people, dragging her by the hand. "Oh Babs! This place is incredible! Check out the cars! _OOOh_! Look at that one!" He pointed and Barbara tried to follow his finger but was unable to see above the crowd at where he pointed. "That's the latest Chevrolet Cavialier! Those cars are amazing! And look over there! That the Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, damn if I could get my hands on one of those… and look! It's the-"

"Vic," Barbara said, laughing and tugged on his metallic hand and forced him to stop. "You're like a child in a candy store! I can't actually _see_ these cars you're pointing too, there are way too many people in the road. And you are so much taller than me."

Victor immediately grabbed her by the hips and picked her up, planting her on his shoulder. "There ya go, Babs," he said, grinning up at her.

"I am not a parrot," she snapped while she went red with embarrassment and fixed her skirt so that people couldn't see up it, her knees tightly pressed together.

"Course not," he said happily. "You're too pretty to be a parrot." He bent his elbow so that it hooked around her knees, holding her onto his shoulder and she wrapped one hand around his neck, her other hand on his to hold her in place. "Okay, the Ferrari I was talking about is the red one over there."

Barbara looked out over the sea of people, blushing brightly as those that walked by Victor eyed her curiously. "What is it about fast cars and them being red?" she asked, still looking for the car.

He shrugged, bouncing her a little on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Much prefer yellow myself. Can you see?"

She spotted the car. "Yup. Very slick looking. All shiny like."

He chuckled. "Its gotta V12 engine, those things just _purr_. It can go naught to 60 miles per hour in something like 3… 3.7 seconds I think it was."

"And the T-Car does it how fast?" Barbara asked curiously, running her fingers along the bare skin of Victor's neck.

He angled his head up to grin at her. "With the new engine? About four or five seconds or something. Really haven't been able to test it very well, haven't got the proper equipment to do that, and Dick just won't fork over the money for it, damn his spiky haired ass."

Barbara giggled. "Oh, you poor thing."

"That Ferrari completely knocks the T-Car outta the water though."

"I dunno, Vic," Barbara replied with a smile. "Your baby has a comfy back seat. That one looks so squished I doubt you could fit in the backseat, let along be comfy. You built it with your own two hands, your own circuits. That Ferrari was mass-produced while your baby is one of a kind, just like you. Plus, I can see fluffy dice on the rear vision mirror."

He laughed, the fingers of the hand across her legs caressing her lightly. "Point taken. Those fluffy dice do downgrade it a bit. Now, the yellow one over there is the-" He froze as his arm beeped.

Sharing a concerned glance at Barbara, he tightened his grip around her legs and strode through the crowd to find a dark corner to answer his communicator.

TTTTT

"So," Dick said as Kori lay on his chest in front of the television, his fingers slowly running up and down her back lovingly. "Where _did_ you get the idea of handcuffs from?"

She grinned, lifting her head from his chest and kissed the bare patch of skin that peaked from beneath the bathrobe he wore. "Are you certain you wish to know?"

"Of course I want to know. I'm curious."

She gave him a coy smile, lifting her hands and placed them under her chin as she looked at him. "Where did you think the girls and I did journey after the chain came off?"

"_That's_ what was in the bag?" Dick went bright red. "You really did go to one of _those_ shops? Wait… you mean… Jinx, Raven _and_ Bumblebee know what you brought?" he asked, hearing a squeak to his voice.

She grinned before shaking her head, much to his relief. "We all made our purchases in secret, just so that we would not embarrass our partners. Although I feel that Bumblebee was far to eager to display what she brought with the rest of us. We did, however, do the sharing of many embarrassed giggles concerning several of the 'objects' in the store."

He laughed at that. "Yeah, I bet." The smile crashed off his face. "Wait… oh God, you're not going to ask me to explain some of them, are you?"

She giggled. "Would you like me to?"

"Hell no," he blurted with an adamant shake of his head.

She slipped her hand inside his robe and ran her fingers over his bare skin, before she rested her head back on his chest and returned her attention to the television. "Then I shall not."

Allowing himself a small puff of breath in relief, he rested his hand over the top of hers, feeling her engagement and wedding rings through the palm of his hand. "Ooh, hey, I brought you something, completely forgot about it. Jump up for a sec."

She raised her head again and pouted. "But I am most comfortable. This is very restful."

He poked her in the nose gently. "I'll be right back and then you can sprawl on me again."

She grumbled and floated off him, allowing him to slip from beneath her. He grinned and tussled her already messed up hair before heading into their bedroom.

He went straight to the place he stashed the present he'd brought from her when they'd visited the main island a week ago, drawing out the small jewelry box, smiling quietly to himself.

"Richard!" Kori shrieked suddenly and something in her voice made his hair stand up on end.

He dashed back out of the bedroom, jewelry box in hand to discover her staring at the television in horror. She fumbled for the remote and pointed it at the screen, her hand shaking as she turned up the sound.

"- the scene a few moments ago in Jump City," said a shaky voice. The camera panned, showing a desolate wasteland, people screaming and running in the street. Building were on fire, and those that were not were a cracked and gutted mess. The ground was cracked, red lava pooling in the fissure casting smoke and shimmering waves of heat toward a blood red sky. "As you can see, pandemonium has erupted on our streets. Looting and rioting, strange fire like beings emerging from the cracks-" The camera directed its attention to one of the cracks in the ground as beings created of fire surged from them and Dick's blood ran cold with recognition. "We don't know how this happened, only that suddenly our wonderful city was gone, replaced by this desolate, unfamiliar landscape."

"Oh God, no." The jewelry box slipped from his fingers and went thump on the ground.

The camera shifted, point out toward the stoic Titans Tower in the distance. "And the question remains, where are the Titans?"

"Turn it off," Dick commanded, his voice tight. "Get the communicator."

Kori responded instantly, switching the television off as she surged to her feet, dashing across the room to their bedroom while Dick bolted for the control panel on the far wall, quickly punching in the sequence of buttons that would activate the emergency Batman equipment.

The beach house immediately closed, impenetrable blinds slamming down across the windows, a barrier crossing before the skylight in the roof and the whole house took on a dark yellow and blinking glow. The front door made a click as it locked and a hole appeared in the floor, a smaller replica of the Batcomputer emerging, the Bat symbol flashing on its screen as the computer powered up.

Dick rushed over to it, waiting impatiently while it finished its rapid loading and quickly typed in the password. "Kori!" Dick bellowed, his fingers typing furiously as he accessed the Titan mainframe.

"I know," she said from behind him, her voice betraying the calm demeanor she portrayed. An already dressed Starfire dumped his Nightwing uniform on the floor next to him, placing the Titan communicator beside the computer and deftly tugging at the knot on his robe. He tore off his own hologram ring, dumping it on the bench, allowing his _e'ara_ and wedding ring to show. She crouched down as he shrugged the robe off and he stepped into the boxers she held out to him, his finger still flying across the keyboard as he brought up the cameras in the tower.

It was completely empty, but there was a strange puddle of goo in the middle of the common room floor.

He rewound the camera, quickly dressing in the rest of his uniform while Starfire helped him so he could keep an eye on the screen. He felt Starfire's gelled fingers running through his hair, shaping it back into its spikes and he spared her a thankful smile and a small touch on the hip. Slapping the mask on his face, Nightwing grabbed the communicator and activated Herald's signal.

"Boss?" Herald asked curiously, his face appearing on the screen. "This is kinda a bad time."

"Herald, Starfire and I need immediate pickup," he snapped without looking at the screen, his eyes focusing on the computer. "And I'm probably activating the Network. Sending coordinates now."

Herald coughed nervously. "Um… I'll be there as soon as I can," he said sheepishly. "Might take me a few minutes."

Nightwing glanced at the screen, surprised that he could see Herald's unmasked and slightly sweaty face. The questions springing from his lips were interrupted by Starfire startled gasp followed by a wail. She pounced on the keyboard, brushing him aside as she stopped the security tape of the common room rewinding and set it playing once more.

Raven appeared in the middle of the room, her glowing hands on a writhing mass of constantly shifting green limps. Nightwing watched in horror as Raven began to weep bitterly.

"Nightwing?" Herald asked as though coming from a long distance away. "What's going on?"

Nightwing was aware of Starfire's wail becoming louder and she began babbling something hysterically in Tamaranian. Nightwing recognised the words 'no' and 'he' but that was all.

He watched as the writhing mass of flesh shifted into Beast Boy, a melting, misshapen representation of their friend, and touched Raven on the face. Nightwing watched as Beast Boy spoke some words to her, his mouth flapping feebly and was incredibly thankful that the tape didn't have sound at this point in time. Raven reached for Beast Boy's hand, her fingers becoming encased in goo as he melted.

Starfire's wail crescendoed as Beast Boy dissolved completely, becoming that strange pile of goo he'd seen on the common room floor earlier. Her knees collapsed from under her and she thumped to the floor, tears streaking down her face.

"Nightwing?"

Nightwing blinked at the communicator he held in his hand, staring at the face looking concernedly back at him. "Activating the network," he commanded absently, his eyes going back to the screen. "Just get here." Ending the call with Herald, he pressed the button to activate every single Titan communicator at once. He briefly thought about sending a message to his father, but chances were he already knew something was going down.

He clicked the communicator closed and fast-forwarded the tape, watching closely. Raven wept and cried for ages, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands caressing the locket around her neck. Gradually they died, and Raven lay on her side beside the puddle, so close she could almost touch it. She lay there for a moment before something flashed on her forehead. Nightwing quickly paused the tape, zooming in to get a closer look. His blood froze as the symbol swum into view.

"The mark of Scath," he breathed, playing the tape again. He watched with no small amount of dread as it appeared that Raven fought with herself before her expression became glassy, her expression resigned. "Oh God, she _wouldn't_."

But it all made sense. The destruction of Jump City. The blood red sky. The fire beings surging from beneath the ground.

Raven took off her locket, placing it beside the goo and vanished with a swirl of her cape.

A trumpeting sound behind him and Nightwing turned, looking absently at Herald as he came through the portal.

"Nice pad," he said with a smile, before it dropped off his face. "What's wrong with Star?"

Nightwing looked blankly down at his weeping wife. On autopilot he turned back to the computer, deactivated everything and reached down, gathering her into his arms as the computer retracted and the house unlocked itself. Turning back toward Herald he spoke. "Titans Tower. Now. And then pick up the rest of the Network. There's trouble."

Herald frowned and nodded. His portal trumpeted into existence and Nightwing immediately strode through, walking over and lay Starfire on the sofa in Titans Tower while Herald walked through the portal after him.

"Holy shit," Herald exclaimed looking out the window of Titans Tower at the blood red sky and the burning city. "What the hell is happening out there?"

"The end of the world," Nightwing mumbled, his voice flat. "Get Cyborg first, then the teams, then the individuals."

"Gotcha ya, Nightwing," Herald replied with a nod, checking his own communicator as coordinates of Titans began streaming in.

Herald's portal sang out again while Nightwing squatted down beside the weeping Starfire. "Baby, I need you here," he murmured, brushing her hair with his hand. "We don't know what's happened yet, and you're my strength. I need you."

Starfire hiccuped and gulped, looking at him with glazed eyes. He saw her blink and focus on him before she sat up, scrubbing her eyes with her wrist. "Richard," she whispered, her voice burdened with grief. "Beast Boy-"

He brushed her hair behind her ear, stroked her cheek gently. "I know, baby, I know. _Please_."

"I am with you," she said with a sharp nod and he could see the effort she went through to get her emotions under control. "I am always with you." She placed her hands over his heart briefly as it thudded beneath his breast. "Go, do what needs to be done."

He kissed her, hard, his lips bruising against hers and pulled away, leaving her no time to react. Giving her a sharp nod, he darted over to the computer and began bringing up cameras around the city on the huge screen in front of the window, at the same time as activating the security feed in the Tower and having it rewind to Raven again. He needed to know what was being said. Grief for Beast Boy could happen later, right now Raven was all that mattered.

" 'Wing," Victor exclaimed as he stepped through the portal, Barbara a pace behind him. "What's going on?"

Nightwing ignored him for the moment. "Cy, we have a crisis on our hands, I'll explain in a sec. Can you run an analysis on that puddle of goo on the floor, please? Babs, do you have a uniform here?"

Barbara shook her head as Victor removed his hologram ring and ambled over to the puddle, his arm blipping as it took readings.

"Right," Nightwing said with a nod. "That's fine, you can coordinate us. Get your butt over here."

"Coordinate you in what?" Barbara asked curiously as Herald's portal opened again and Titans East tumbled through.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked immediately, her wings buzzing.

"Save the questions," Nightwing snapped and cringed, immediately softening his tone. "Wait til everyone's here. Babs, you'll need to monitor all our communications and watch the feeds. Let us know who in the city needs help the most and who would be best to send."

"Oh," Cyborg said heavily and Nightwing turned to face him. He pointed at the green puddle, his face pasty. "That's… but how? What happened?"

"Is there any sign of life?" Nightwing asked, desperately hoping.

Cyborg shook his head, his eyes on the floor. "There's some residual electrical activity… but… "

Starfire wailed again, covering her face with her hands.

"It's not possible," Cyborg continued mournfully, still staring at the puddle in shock. "He was stable when I left... We always keep track, just in case… he wasn't showing any signs of cellular degradation. And even if he was, he shouldn't have degraded _that_ fast… Is that… that's her locket… she's never without that… what the hell is going on here?"

"Who was stable?" Bumblebee asked nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"The city's on fire," Aqualad said from the window.

Nightwing turned back to Barbara and passed her an earpiece and a microphone. Dragging open a drawer near the computer, he picked up a box of earpieces, taking one for himself and tossing one to Starfire and Cyborg. He chucked the box to Bumblebee. "Hand those out, Bee," he said, turning back to Barbara, placing the earpiece in his ear. "You'll need to be our eyes and ears. There's a fire army coming out of the ground at the moment and people are panicking. You'll be relatively safe here, but don't hesitate to get out if the going gets tough."

Herald's portal opened again and Jinx's team tumbled through, followed closely by Pantha.

"What's going on?" Jinx immediately asked, but was ignored.

"Fire army?" Cyborg asked from Nightwing's shoulder. "_Please_ tell me she didn't."

"Don't know," he replied tersely. "Only know what's on the tape. I'm assuming her father got to her when she was at her weakest… at least that's what I'm hoping."

Starfire sucked in a startled gasp of breath and Nightwing flicked his eyes to her. She was staring at the screen, her face stark white, her fingers clawing at her cheeks. "_Raven_."

Nightwing's head swiveled so fast he thought he'd pulled a muscle in his neck.

Raven was floating in the middle of the street near what used to be the Pizza place. She was laughing maniacally, her cape crimson, four eyes glowing from beneath the cowl, her black energy flicked from her body and smashing into walls, swirling around fires. Below her, a fissure in the ground glowed hot red, Trigon's minions pouring out of it and crashing into the sea of innocent bystanders.

Nightwing pulled his grappling hook from his belt, absently firing at Starfire as she bolted through the air for the door. The rope caught her around the waist, trapping her arms to her sides as he turned to look at her. "Not without Cyborg and me," he snapped, yanking her startled form back toward him.

Starfire began to struggle. "No, I can-"

"All three of us need to be there if we're gonna have any chance of getting through to her," he said sternly. "We're her family too, Starfire. We need to be there."

Starfire looked at him, her eyes watering again before she nodded.

He released his hold over the grappling hook. "Babs, when the others get here, send everyone to our location and have them fan out from there. Deal with the fires and the army. Leave Raven to us."

"Right," she said with a nod, positioning the earpiece in her ear and adjusting the microphone.

"If things get rough… call Batman… and do whatever it takes." He took her by the shoulders. "And I mean whatever it takes."

Barbara regarded him quietly and locked eyes with Cyborg for a moment. "Take care of yourselves."

"What is going on?" Kid Flash blurted, his blue eyes darting around nervously as he accepted an earpiece from Bumblebee.

Nightwing unwound the grappling hook rope from his wife and took her hand, while Cyborg took her other one. "That," he said as he pointed to the spot on the floor while Starfire lifted the three of them into the air, "was Beast Boy."

Starfire blasted a hole through the roof of the common room with her eyebeams, carrying him and Cyborg up as fast as she could, but not fast enough to stop from hearing the anguished cry of denial from their friends.

"What's the plan?" asked Cyborg as Starfire lifted them into the sky.

Nightwing glanced at his friend, placing an arm on his shoulder to stop them from bashing against one another as he felt Starfire gathering herself for speed. "Talk to Raven. See what the deal is. See if we can't get through to her."

Cyborg's expression was sad as he placed his own hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "And if we can't?"

Nightwing dropped his eyes. "Then we do what needs to be done. Whatever it takes."

Starfire let out a muffled sob and dropped several feet through the sky before she caught herself.

_Easy Star, _Nightwing sent, squeezing her hand, catching Cyborg's concerned glance. _I know this hurts, d'anthe l'ani. Believe me, I know. I'm in the same pain, but we need to keep it together. There'll be time for grief after. Heroes first. _He flicked his eyes down to the burning city below him. _Too many innocents down there and no matter how much I want to be a husband first, you were right. We can't just abandon them. _

_Heroes first, _she echoed as she looked down at him, her eyes brimming with tears. _As it should be. I love you, Richard._

He smiled for her, wondering why it felt like it would be the last time he heard that. _Love you too Star. Forever and ever._

TTTTT

"I have an idea," Barbara announced to the assembled group of Titans that were watching her expectantly. "Herald, take Aqualad into the middle of the ocean. When Nightwing gives the signal, open a portal underwater-"

"I can pull as much water through it as I can," Aqualad said with a sharp nod.

"It means the rest of you will have to go by foot. Argent, how many do you think you could carry?"

"All of them, but only across the water," she replied quickly.

Barbara nodded. "Right. Get to the shoreline, spread out from there. Help those that you can, but make your way to where Nightwing, Starfire and Cyborg are. Get moving, I'll keep an eye on the cameras, direct you as much as you can."

TTTTT

Starfire descended on the chaos around Raven before Nightwing was ready.

She pulled up in horror, floating high above the ground and Nightwing looked down onto the terror below.

Lava flowed from the ground and spread across the city like great rivers of glowing red blood. The city was drowning in it. The heat from it seared at him from where they floated. Broken buildings, rubble cluttered the ground. Strewn buses, upended cars, torn and twisted lamp poles.

Raven floated above the street, great rivers of black power flicking from her in every which direction. The laugh that bubbling from her lips made his skin crawl and he felt a shudder run through Starfire.

Cyborg's grip on his shoulder tightened painfully.

"We're all here, Nightwing," Barbara's voice said in his ear. "I've already sent them out, Argent's carrying them across the water, they'll work their way toward you. We have a trick up our sleeve. Give the word and Aqualad and the ocean will be at your service."

"Good plan," he replied quickly and squeezed Starfire's hand. "Put us down, Star."

She nodded and swallowed nervously, dropping them toward the ground.

Raven's laughter halted as she saw them, her four red eyes watching them carefully as they descended.

Starfire placed them gently on the ground as far away from the lava rivers as possible and floated by Nightwing's side.

"Raven," Nightwing said, starting toward her, his hands held out placidly. "We know what happened to-"

"I would not mention that name, mortal," Raven said in that too deep voice. "It will only bring my daughter pain. I do not think you want to bring her more pain."

Nightwing sucked in a startled gasp of breath. "Trigon," he growled, hearing Starfire's startled gasp of breath and Cyborg's pain ridden, "No."

"How can this be?" Starfire cried from behind Nightwing, floating until she was beside him. "You do not belong here! Raven sent you away!"

"She gave herself willingly to me," Trigon said through Raven's mouth. "She and I have always been connected. Flesh of my flesh. Blood of my blood. She gets her powers through me, and the more she uses them, the stronger our bond is."

"That is a lie!" Starfire shrieked, green flames flashing in her eyes. "She may get her powers from you, but they do not bind her to you! Raven is better than you, she is stronger!"

"She has given up," Trigon snarled , Raven's face twisting into a sneer. "She sullied herself with love, with affection. It made her weak, gave me a door into her soul. She gave me her body in exchange for the pathetic green one's."

"So where is he then?" Cyborg snapped, his fist clenched in anger.

"Do you honestly believe that _I_ would honour such a bargain?" Trigon returned mildly. "I got what I wanted. She gets to huddle with him for all eternity and I will lay waste to this pathetic existence and gather my armies."

Nightwing smirked. "She's still fighting you, isn't she? That's why you haven't been able to manifest your true form. Why you're using hers. Why only Jump City looks like the desolate wasteland it did before and not the whole of the world. Why no one's turned to stone. Whatever spell you wrapped around her and warped her mind while she was grieving, she knew what you were doing and she didn't give you full control. We stopped you last time, we can stop you again."

"Wrong, mortal," Trigon sneered with Raven's voice, her four eyes glowing red. "My daughter stopped me last time. And now that I have removed that obstacle, you have no chance!"

"We never give up," Starfire declared, star bolts firing into life in her hands. "Raven is our friend, our sister! And I will _not_ lose another sister!"

Trigon clicked Raven's tongue. "Injure this body and you're injuring my daughter, not me. Besides, I believe you will have enough trouble dealing with my army." Raven's hands raised themselves to the heavens, black energy flowing from her fingertips, her crimson cape flowing in the wind. "Come forth my minions!"

The river of lava below Raven surged and rolled. She rocketed into the sky as a multitude of fire beings swept from below the ground. The heat that rolled of the licking flame arms of the beings was intense. Evil slanted eyes, pointy-heads, they floated above the ground, their bodies ending in a tail rather than legs. Nightwing always believed they had a remarkable ghost like appearance. They slouched out of the ground, marching toward the three of them, their strange flame tentacles waving madly.

Nightwing spoke to Barbara through the communications device. "Batgirl, send Aqualad."

"But… how are we to save Raven?" Starfire asked timidly, her star bolts flying from her hands as she tossed wave after wave of them through the wall of flame warriors that approached them. "I do not wish to fight her. Or her body."

"Don't know, Star," Cyborg said sadly, powering up his cannon and firing a sonic blast at fire beings. "All I know is that we gotta stop him… or her."

"We can only hope that fighting Raven might give her the push she needs to free herself from his influence," Nightwing commented, casting several exploding disc toward the advancing army.

Herald's portal opened beside them, the first thing streaking through was a cascade of water. It gushed through the portal, pouring over the land. The lava hissed, casting great pillared clouds of steam into the sky. Nightwing shielded his face from the heat, backing away, pulling Starfire with him as Aqualad surfed through the portal. He leapt from the torrent of water, landing by Nightwing side as he continued to pull water through the portal, his arms waving as he directed its flow.

It plowed into the advancing army; a huge snaking river of water as Aqualad twirled it around them until the snake became a circlet. Continuing to pull water from the portal, Aqualad extended his arms and slowly the ring of water began to enlarge.

The subsequent hissing sound of Trigon's army being demolished filled the air.

"Batgirl had the brilliant idea to open Herald's portal in the middle of the ocean," Aqualad yelled over the top of the hissing of water. "He'll keep it open as long as he can, the others are hoofing it, putting out fires and helping people as they go."

"Good idea," Nightwing bellowed back. "How long can you keep this up?"

Aqualad grunted, twisting and twirling his arms, arcing them around. "Losing a ton of water here," he bellowed in reply.

The ring of water passed over the first of the deep lava filled fissures in the ground and Nightwing was surprised to see lava still bubbling away in the crack. He'd expected the water to have at least created a film of cooled and clogged lava over the top but it seemed that Trigon's molten rock just burned too hot.

Trigon's fire army began pouring from the fissure once more.

Starfire's star bolts scorched through the air, crashing into the oncoming army, Cyborg's sonic cannon blast following her bolts closely, sweeping through its ranks.

Nightwing pulled out his sticks, twirling them and charged. _Stay beside me, _he murmured, his sticks flashing as he plowed through Trigon's army.

_Always. _Starfire was true to her word, floating by his shoulder, moving when he did, casting her star bolts at enemies that dared try and attack them from behind.

Cyborg's sonic cannon plowed through the beings like paper, turning them to soot. Aqualad's waning water supply spun and twisted around them, concentrating on the fissures in the ground, determined to close them so no more beings could emerge, although he was still pulling water through Herald's portal.

Nightwing's hands had never moved faster, his sticks flashing as they plowed through the heads and bodies of the fire beings, leaving nothing but ash in their wake. Starfire's star bolts crashed around him.

Their attacks were synchronized, moving so perfectly in tune with each other it was difficult for Nightwing to tell where Starfire ended and he began. Her eyes glowed with their green fire, her hands awash with energy as she twirled and ducked around his body, twisting beneath his limps as he used himself as a weapon.

He leapt into the air and she snagged his wrist, spinning deftly and tossed him toward the fire beings while he threw a magnitude of bombs before his flight path.

She caught him around the chest before he landed, her body warm against his back and softening the fall, her eye beams dragging across the landscape, leaving nothing but ash.

He took her by the hips, pressing his body against hers and she bent over backward, stretching her arms above her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun them, rivers of green flame flowing from her fingers and cascading away from them both, destroying the fire beings its stuck.

She unhooked her legs mid spin, her knees tight on his hips, bending over completely and planted her hands on the ground and used the momentum of the spin to toss him into the air. A multitude of birdarangs leapt from his fingers, slashing through the army before they returned to his hands.

He somersaulted and landed, skidding to a standstill, his deft fingers already secreting away the birdarangs. Starfire right by his shoulder again, never having left his side.

But the fire army kept on coming.

There was nothing like fighting beside her like this to remind him how much they complimented each other. She anticipated his moves, often positioning herself to enhance his attack. There was no need to speak, not even in their minds. They knew each other's moves, each other strengths and weaknesses. And for the moment, they were one. One weapon in two bodies.

She twirled, he twisted, both of them continually on the move, constantly turning the fire army into dust. He always had her in his sights, that wonderful body of hers moving in time with his. And there was just something so incredibly sexy in the way she moved around him, the way her body would brush his, the feel of her back against his, a connection of their legs, their hips joining for a moment, before both of them would dance away.

And then a lightning strike of black energy crashing between them and he lost her in the sea of flame.

But she didn't lose him. He saw Starfire surge into the air while he pummeled another being into ash with his sticks and dive toward him. Stashing his sticks away he immediately reached up for her and she plucked him from the ground, dragging him into the air.

"Enough," he heard her whisper and he instinctively knew what she was planning.

She flicked her arm around, tossing him into the air and ducked underneath him. He twisted, landing on her back. He hooked his knees around her waist, straddling her much like a horse, his hand to her shoulder as she conjured one of her massive, mega star bolts.

Nightwing peered down to the ground over her shoulder as she worked on the bolt. "Cyborg! Aqualad! MOVE!" he bellowed.

He saw the pair of them look upward, fear crossing their faces before Aqualad's water became that surfing snake once more. He surged over to Cyborg, scooping him up and spiriting them both to safely.

A grunt rumbled through Starfire and Nightwing pressed his head against the back of hers, closing his eyes as he prepared for the blast.

Starfire let loose a bellow as he felt her tilting her body and he tightened his grip on her.

The world beyond his eyelids went green.

TTTTT

"Flash!" Jinx bellowed. "Stop!"

Kid Flash immediately skidded to a halt, smoke coming from his feet caused by the friction of his boots on the road. She immediately wriggled from his arms, darted toward a burning building.

"There are people in there!" she cried over her shoulder.

How she knew that, he would never know but Jinx had always been able to sense when others were going through bad luck. It had something to do with her powers but she would never explain it in detail to him.

He looked up at the building, his heart clenching in his chest as he saw the roof already cracking and warping beneath the intense blaze of the fires licking from its windows. A window shattered from the heat, casting sprinkles of glass down on the street below. The fire escape warped and trembled, the top few floors becoming unhinged from the building, teetering dangerously.

"Jinxy!" he cried, bolting after her. "It's too dangerous! That place is already coming down!"

"We're heroes!" she shrieked at him as she entered the building. "And we need to get these people out! Flash, if you would just help, instead of arguing with me-"

"Okay, okay, calm down sweetie," he said holding up his hands sheepishly before darting away.

He dashed through the building, dodging the falling beams from the roof, rushing past the fires so fast it often went out in his wake. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, enabling his body to move faster. The flicking of the flames seemed to slow as he moved through the rooms in search of people. He could only carry one person at a time, so every time he found one, he would scoop them up and dart outside again, placing them far enough away from the danger that they wouldn't get hurt.

He'd only just managed to get the last person outside and away from the building when he heard it. A sharp crack followed by a rumble. He turned back to the building, just in time to see the top floor collapse, setting off a cascade effect.

It was all coming down.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. Jinx was still in there.

Bellowing her name, he ran back toward the building as fast as he could, his legs pumping furiously. As he watched that teetering fire escape toppled from the building and crashed to the ground and now he had to dodge flying shrapnel as well.

"Faster, faster, faster," he chanted to himself, ducking and dodging the flying metallic shards from the fire escape, emitting a pain filled grunt as he felt something slice his ankle.

He hit the dirt in pain and scrambled back to his feet, limping quickly toward the door. He had to ignore the pain. He had to get to Jinx.

He made it to the door, pausing at the threshold as he saw her beloved pink haired head swivel in his direction, the roof caving in above her. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to reach her before that roof hit her, not with his ankle refusing to play, but damned if he wasn't going to try. Her face was filled with terror for a moment as he limpingly bolted toward her before it filled with calm. She smiled serenely at him and snapped her fingers.

He was tossed from the collapsing building by a wave of pink energy.

"No!" he screamed, watching in horror as the building crumbled, his heart breaking in two.

TTTTT

Starfire's star bolt crashed into the ground as Cyborg peered around the corner. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the massive green flare that was released, watching as the army disintegrated beneath her.

Aqualad huddled beside him in the alleyway, pressed up against the ruined wall of a building, busily twisting his remaining supply of water with his powers. "Cy, I gotta go re-supply. I'm getting nothing out of the fire hydrants, it's all dried up."

The fire creatures began pouring from the lava pits again, but Cyborg noticed with interest that they seemed to be growing less in number.

Cyborg nodded. "Head for the ocean, bring as much of it on land as possible. Drown the city."

Aqualad grunted his agreement; taking what little water supply he had left and used it to surf away.

Cyborg shook his head as he watched Nightwing and Starfire begin their bizarre dancing combat again, powering up his sonic cannon. "Why don't they just strip down and have at it in the middle of battle?" he muttered as he watched them do that strange spinning attack again.

"That would be an interesting sight to see," Trigon commented with Raven's voice.

Cyborg froze, slowly turning around.

The crimson caped Raven floated just before him, a wicked smile on her face, her four eyes glowing brightly. "Hello, Victor."

He leveled his sonic cannon straight at her, powering it up ready to fire.

Trigon clicked Raven's tongue. "Do you honestly believe _that _pathetic contraption is going to do any good against me, mortal?"

"Raven, you don't have to do this," he said empathetically, desperately searching for any sign of recognition from her. "Fight him. You don't want this. Beast Boy wouldn't want this!"

"My daughter is no longer here," Trigon sneered, Raven's black powers surging from her body.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes and fired.

The sonic beam hit Raven squarely in the chest, forcing her body back against the opposite wall in the small alleyway. She crashed to the ground and Cyborg pounced, holding her down by the shoulders. "Raven! Listen to me! You are stronger than you're father, you've defeated him once, don't let him rule you."

Raven began to laugh, her powers flicking from her.

Something sliced through his armor and Cyborg grunted in pain, his hand going to his chest before he was propelled away from her.

He fired his sonic cannon at her again, wincing in pain as his back slammed against the wall behind him and was held there.

"Insignificant mortal," Trigon commented. Raven floated up into the air, that maniacal laugh still pouring from her lips. "You do not understand the power my daughter holds within her body. The knowledge she holds about you locked away inside."

He was being enveloped him that black energy, it covered his chest, trapped his arms by his sides, contained his legs. He looked at Raven's four red eyes, squashing the fear that surged in him. He activated his shoulder missiles, sending dozens of them flying toward her form but they smashed against her shield and did nothing.

"You wouldn't," he said adamantly, shaking his head, trying to activate the emergency beacon on his wrist. His technology could do little against her magic, but if Nightwing and Starfire could get to him quickly, the three of them together would stand a chance. "Raven would never hurt her friends. She loves us."

Trigon used Raven's face to sneer. "She did. But she loved the green animal the most. She gave up everything, and that includes you." Raven's index finger stroked his chest plates, trailing over it in an almost loving manner, before she jabbed her finger through the armor. "Here is your first point of weakness," Trigon murmured while Cyborg screamed at the pain that flooded into his being. "You thought you could hide your human self beneath this technological wonder. I can see through the armour to the flesh beneath."

Raven's hands flicked up to his neck, reaching behind before he felt them digging into his flesh at the base of his skull. "This is the point where all your cybernetics infuse with your brain." Her voice mild as she grinned sinisterly. "One little flick of power right _here…_"

His body was shutting down; bit by bit the cybernetics disconnected from his brain. He lost the robotic feeling in his legs first, followed by the weight of his hands and arms.

"Let me tell you something about my daughter. She has all these wonderful powers that she will not use because they are very dark magic." Raven demonstrated with a swirl of her hand, six rapidly growing black balls of energy flickering into existence with in the alleyway, her eyes glowing with power. "She could rule the world if her heart desired. I, on the other hand, have no qualms about using her powers for my dark purposes." Her hands swirled faster, strange black dragon like creatures appeared within the black balls of energy. She tossed her hand toward the sky and the balls flew up into the air, releasing the dragons.

They screeched and roared, their voices shrieking into the sky. The six dragons twirled around each other, their black scales shining in the sun before they darted off in six different directions.

"Those should keep your little friends busy. She has known all along how to defeat you all, where you are weakest. Nightwing and Starfire… they are weakest at the _heart_. To destroy one is to destroy the other. But you, my darling Victor… this is where your power comes from."

Her hand phased through his armour as though it was insubstantial and he felt her fingers closing around his power generator and felt his power core being drained. Without that, everything would shut down, and his human half would be unable to cope.

Cybernetic breathing went first, his human lung struggling to get the oxygen required to fuel the human parts of his body. The human part of his heart thumped extra hard. His cybernetic eye shut down, leaving him with only his human vision, one that was rapidly fading as his human body failed.

"I forgive you, Raven," Cyborg said with his last scrap of energy. "I know this isn't you." If she ever came out of this alive, she would need those words. It wasn't her fault. None of this was Raven's fault. They all should have seen something like this coming. He should have been here for them both, instead of gallivanting across the countryside with Babs…

Babs… if only he'd had the chance to tell her how he felt about her. If only he hadn't been so caught up in how other girls had treated him to see that she would never be like that, he could have had so much more time kissing her. If only he'd told her he loved her.

"Goodbye, Victor."

As Cyborg felt his body powering down he heard Trigon say one last thing. "One down, two to go."

TTTTT

Aqualad resorted to running through the streets of Jump City, his remaining snakes of water protecting his back from the army that chased him. He'd accidentally stumbled on a nest of them, used up the majority of his remaining water supply turning most of them into a wet pile of ash.

He had to get down to the bay; he could almost taste the water there, feel the pull of its waves, its refreshing scent, and its coolness. He just had to get a little closer before he could start summoning it to him.

But the army that was chasing him was getting closer. And he was running out of water.

He half twisted at the waist as he ran, peering over his shoulder as he thrust his remaining water toward the fire beings. There was a quick hiss and a sizzle before the last of his water evaporated from the sheer heat of their numbers.

He missed a step, stumbling over a broken part of the street and he felt a sudden sharp pain in his ankle. He hit the ground, rolling and cursing, his hands going to his ankle.

Something hissed behind him, sounding like water over hot coals and Aqualad glanced over his shoulder. Paling, he staggered to his feet, taking off at a limping run toward the ocean, desperately hoping to outrun the advancing beings that had survived his waters. He reached out with his power, calling for the waters with his mind, shaping them in a funnel and sending it surging through the sky toward him.

He just hoped that it could reach him in time.

Five arrows suddenly whizzed through the sky, whistling on the wind, five less beings chasing him.

Aqualad looked up, following the direction of the arrows.

Speedy unleashed another volley of arrows and jumped deftly down from the top of the rubble wall he'd positioned himself on, casting Aqualad an easy grin as he continued to fire. "Hey gill face, you looked like you needed a hand."

Aqualad had never been so pleased to see anyone before. "It's good to have you back," he said, a grin of his own spreading on his face. "You have no idea how much I missed being called that."

Speedy laughed as he reached him, taking his arm and wrapping it around his neck, supporting his weight. "You know what? It's good to be back. Now, let's get you somewhere safe so you can use that water funnel you've got spinning toward us."

But something else came screeching out of the sky, a black dragon, diving toward the ground. It opened its mouth, black energy expelled from its gaping jaws and surged at them. The energy plowed into the ground, tossing up stone and concrete.

Both Aqualad and Speedy dove to the ground as they dodged the flying shrapnel, the ground shaking from the force of the dragon's blast.

"Holy fuck," Speedy exclaimed as he scrambled back to his feet and reached for his arrows. "Where the hell did that thing come from?"

Aqualad got to his feet and lifted his hands, channeling his powers as he pulled the massive funnel of water through the air faster. "Don't know, but we'd better take care of it quick."

"Ice?"

"Ice."

Speedy smirked, reaching for his ice arrow and leveled it at the dragon and waited. Aqualad grunted as he threw the funnel of water before them, forcing it upward and engulfed the dragon in its embrace, curling his waters into a ball, trapping the flying beast in the middle.

Speedy unleashed his arrow and it flew true, sinking deep into the ball of water. There was a loud cracking sound as it froze from the inside out, dropping from the sky. The ball of ice smashed into the ground and shattered, casting its ice every which direction.

Speedy laughed and held his hand up for a high five but Aqualad was still staring at the dragon floating in the sky.

"It… just phased through the ice," he blurted, his eyes wide, his breath suddenly catching painfully in his throat.

"Run!" Speedy bellowed, swinging his arm around Aqualad's waist as the dragon dove at the pair.

They took off at a limping run, Speedy carrying most of Aqualad's weight while he poured his power into snatching up another snake of water. There was a rushing of wings behind them and Speedy forced them both onto the ground. Aqualad covered his head with his hands as the huge dragon snapped at them, a great whooshing erupting from its wings as it beat back into the air, its immense jaws opening and that black energy tore huge holes into the ground. Speedy surged to his feet, firing arrow after arrow at the dragon as it wheeled into the air, a high-pitched squeal cawing from its jaws.

Every arrow just went straight through the dragon.

Aqualad pressed the communication button to Batgirl. "Batgirl, are you getting this?" he blurted. "There's a dragon-"

"Five other dragons have appeared around the city," she replied hastily. "Nothing's working so far, although Argent is having more luck with hers." Her tone became worried. "Aqualad, I've lost Cyborg's signal."

Aqualad frowned. "He was in an alleyway when I left him. Maybe there's interference."

"Sound!" Thunder's voice blurted over the communication system. "These beings fear it, they flee from me. My brother and I shall defeat them and then commence with the joining of our powers to quell the fires."

"Good," Speedy blurted, still firing arrows. "Could you possibly hurry up-" he turned, yanking Aqualad to his feet and dragged him away. " 'Cause this thing's coming right for us!"

"Don't you have a sonic arrow?" Aqualad blurted, as they stumbled over the uneven road and darted behind a broken wall.

"Yeah, but it's untested," Speedy panted, his back up against the wall before he peered around the corner of it.

"_Now_ seems like a good time," Aqualad commented tartly, his own back to the wall, his ankle throbbing.

Speedy chuckled. "No time like the present, huh?" he said with a smirk as he pulled out a blue arrow and placed it on his bow, peeking around the corner while he waited for a good shot of the wheeling dragon. "Cover your ears when I fire."

A huge clap of thunder resounded through the air, following by a high pitched shriek that sounded very much like the squawk of a raven.

"Thunder's got one," Batgirl cried triumphantly through the earpiece. "Everyone, send locations on the dragons, I'll coordinate Thunder. Pantha, be careful there's an army around the corner from you. And has anyone seen Kid Flash? I've lost contact with him and Jinx."

"Jinxy's dead," a voice mumbled through the earpiece and Aqualad barely recognised the sound of Kid Flash's voice.

There was an instant outcry of disbelief and grief through the communications network.

"What?" Nightwing's blurted voice, carrying the loudest. "Flash! Send your location."

Speedy still had his arrow poised and Aqualad's new waters had almost reached them. Aqualad could feel his heart thumping in his chest as they waited.

"Shit," Speedy muttered, loosening the string slightly, peering around the corner even more. "It phased into the ground." He took a few steps out from behind the wall, his bow and arrow loose in his grip but Aqualad recognised the stance, Speedy could fire at a moment's notice.

Something swept up through the ground and the crunch of bone erupted in his ears, a brief pain bolting through his chest and as Aqualad faded into oblivion the last thing his saw was Speedy's horrified face.

TTTTT

Barbara's fingers flew across the keyboard faster than she imagined was possible; her eyes flicking from camera to camera as she studied the battlefield before her.

Thunder and Lightning seemed to be having the most luck defeating these strange black dragons that had appeared, already taking two of them down.

Little Argent was the next successful, her strange red energy powers could somehow penetrate the shadowy surface of the dragons and unravel them, she'd managed to destroy one and was holding off another one until Thunder and Lightning could arrive to assist her with it.

Pantha and Wildebeest had uncovered a lair of Trigon's fire beings and were piece by piece dismantling it.

Red Star and Hotspot were having the least luck against the elemental beings; Hotspot's powers far too similar and Red Star's radiation attack only seemed to make them bigger. So the pair had resorted to rescuing people trapped in buildings and escorting them to safety. Busido, Jehrico, and Mas Y Menos, had also taken to rescuing people although Barbara was concerned about allowing Mas Y Menos out in battle as it was, the pair being so young.

Herald jumped around the city, dragging Kole and Gnaark with him as he offered assistance to those that might require it, evacuating people, offering a tactical advantage or a hasty retreat.

Bumblebee and Killowat were steadily fighting their way through toward Nightwing and Starfire, plowing through armies, their powers complimenting one another.

Jinx's death had shaken Barbara. She could feel tears running down her cheeks as she worked, desperately trying to coordinate her friends. Jinx had grown dear to her, as she had to all of them and Barbara knew about her shady past. She'd turned her life around, become a wonderful friend and a terrific leader. A real asset for the Titans.

And Cyborg… where was Cyborg? He wasn't answering his communicator, and that had been built into his arm. His signal was just gone.

"Hold it together, Babs," she mumbled to herself, activating her communication device again. "Pantha, Wildebeest, you've done all you can there, move on. Head east, there is another regiment there. Herald, Red Star's rescued a batch of children from one of the local schools, they need immediate pickup, sending coordinates now. Bumblebee, Killowat, Nightwing and Starfire are moving to Kid Flash's location, head west. Thunder, another dragon, Argent's holding it off but she needs help, only three left now."

"Two," Speedy's voice said heavily. "I got one with a sonic arrow…" His voice broke. "But I lost Aqualad."

Barbara's world stopped for a moment, her heart fluttering in her chest. Another friend gone. And Aqualad had been Speedy's emotional anchor during his recent hard times. He would be taking this death hard very hard and Barbara hoped it wouldn't break him. How many more would they lose?

"Changing directions," Bumblebee responded immediately, her voice husky and breaking. "Heading to Speedy."

"Acknowledged," Barbara heard herself say.

Barbara continued to flick through the cameras in the city, desperately searching. Where _was_ he?

TTTTT

Starfire dropped from the sky, her heart clenching as she saw Kid Flash kneeling in the middle of the street, staring blankly at the ruined building opposite him. People were milling about uncertainly, staying at a distance from the grieving teen.

Nightwing was running toward Kid Flash before she'd even had a chance to place him on the ground properly, his legs pumping furiously.

Starfire hovered a distance away from the two of them, seeing Nightwing drop to his knees before Kid Flash, placing his hands on his shoulders. She clasped her hands before her, her head bowed, feeling sorrowful. Tears splattered against the pavement as they cascaded down her face.

Kid Flash was Nightwing's best friend, they shared the kind of closeness that Beast Boy and Cyborg shared, uncommon for Nightwing as he rarely opened up to anyone. And from what she'd learnt, Kid Flash had visited Nightwing quite frequently during the time she's been on Tamaran, offering friendship and support. And it was time to return the favour, especially now he'd lost Jinx.

They'd lost so many in such a short amount of time.

Beast Boy. Aqualad. Jinx.

How many more were destined to die this day? Would she be one of them? Or Nightwing?

Seeing Kid Flash look up at Nightwing, tears streaming down his face before he threw his arms around Nightwing's neck nearly broke her heart.

"It's pathetic," a voice spat. "This affection you feel for one another. It makes you weak. In the middle of battle, he comfort a friend, leaving you defenseless."

"Not defenseless," Starfire replied quietly casting a long glance at Raven's form as it floated beside her. "Why do you do this? Beast Boy loved you, Raven. He would not wish for you to do such a thing."

"Why do you continue to insist that Raven still inhabits this form?" Trigon snarled. "I have already told you, she is gone."

Starfire closed her eyes for a moment. "Because I do not wish to believe anything else. Raven is my best friend, my sister. I will not believe that she is gone while her body breathes."

"She is gone, troq. Just like the animal. Just like the robotic nuisance. And you and the bird are next."

Starfire stiffened, opening her eyes to look sadly down at her oblivious husband as he cradled his best friend, desperately trying to ignore the suggestion that Cyborg had also been taken. "Raven… I wish for you to know that I love you and I hope that we will always remain friends. You will always have a place in my heart. And I do hope you will forgive me for _this_."

Starfire backhanded Raven, a great smack across the face. Raven's body flew away from her, careening back and crashing into a wall. Offering up a silent prayer to _X'hal_, Starfire surrounded herself in green energy, it flowed from her fingertips and eyes, pouring from her body. It would burn hard and fast and she would weaken, but she would have more of a chance against Raven's powers. And she needed to end this quickly. Contain her friend, her sister, so they might find a way to help her.

Raven darted into the air, tendrils of black power flicking from her form, eight streaks of power arching from her back like great spider legs, snaking toward her. Starfire met them head on, star bolts streaking from her hands, crashing into each flick of power. She charged Raven, darting through the air, holding that green shield of power around her body, feeling the snakes of black energy scraping along its surface.

Starfire lifted her arms above her head and spun her body as she gathered speed in the charge, hurtling toward Raven. She clenched her hands into fists the moment before she reached Raven.

The impact was enormous, green and black energy crashing away from them both. Starfire was sure she felt the crunch of bone as she plowed into Raven, forcing her petite body along with hers and crashing back into a crumbled wall. They smashed straight through it, rubble, dust and chunks of concrete flying every which direction.

A snake of black energy caught her in the stomach, sending her crashing onto the ground. Her breath escaped her in a rush as it was expelled from her lungs and as Starfire sucked in another breath, Raven's body was on her, those streaks of power arching from her back like claws, her four crimson eyes glowing furiously.

"You'll pay for that," Trigon hissed, Raven's fingers bruising against her shoulders.

"You are a wicked being," Starfire snarled, gathering her eye beams. "And you should remove yourself from my friend's body. You do not belong there."

Raven smacked her across the face with the back of her hand, Starfire's eye beams shooting sideways from the force of the blow. Raven pressed her into the ground so hard Starfire felt the ground crack beneath her back. Raven's hand angled back to punch her again, her fist crackling with power and a black gloved hand caught her wrist.

"That's _my_ wife," Nightwing hissed and spun into a roundhouse, kicking Raven in the head. She flew away, flipping once in the air and planted her feet on the ground, skidding to a halt a short distance from them.

Nightwing reached down a hand for her without taking his eyes of Raven. Starfire took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Together," he murmured to her, still holding onto her hand and she turned to fix her eyes on Raven.

"Always," whispered Starfire.

As one, they charged.

TTTTT

Argent was getting tired, her powers seriously flagging.

It seemed the dragons learned from one another, not that Argent could figure out how, but this one that she was currently fighting wouldn't allow her to get close enough to use her powers on it. It kept phasing through buildings and into the ground and darting through the air so fast she could barely keep up.

And it seemed to be leading her somewhere, its path through the city, while twisting and turning in on itself on occasion, did seem to be heading in the same direction.

She flew above the ruined city, her eyes fixed on the fleeing dragon.

"Right there, Toni?" Hotspot asked, suddenly surging through the air by her side.

She eyed him, relieved to find he was uninjured. "Damn dragons," she muttered before she heard her voice crack, the fragile mask of control crumbling. "Oh Isaiah, Jinx-"

He drifted closer, his arms still bursting with flames to keep him in the air, his glowing eyes filled with concern. "I know, I know, but we gotta keep it together. We're needed." He angled his head down to the ground. "I need to help Red Star," he said. "Gotta get those kids out. Saw you flying, just wanted to check you were okay."

Argent nodded, moved by his worry for her. "I'll be fine. Just have to catch this dragon. Go."

Hotspot gave her a sharp nod, angling away. "Stay safe."

"You too," she called, increasing her speed, her eyes fixed on the weaving black dragon as it darted into another building. She flew up and over it, hovering in the air above the spot the dragon had disappeared, her eyes watching closely as she searched.

Two of them surged out of the ground, their great jaws gaping as they lunged at her.

She shielded immediately, casting it in a bubble around her, cringing as the gaping jaws of one of the dragons crashed against it and she saw its huge glistening white teeth gnawing at her red shield. The other dragon circled around her so close she could see into the murky swirling darkness of its eyes.

"Holy fuck," Hotspot's voice blurted in her ear through the communicator. "Thunder, move your ass! Two dragons on Argent!"

Argent created a red spear, thrusting it from her shield and into the gaping jaws of the dragon gnawing on her shield. Its mouth snapped closed around the spear, snapping it in two, before it began to drool on her shield again.

Argent shuddered, concentrating on keeping herself in the air, keeping that shield in place. She turned her head at an eerie scratching sound, seeing the other dragon angling itself to rake its claws across the shield at her back.

"Hold them off as best you can, Argent," Batgirl's voice said in her ear. "Thunder's about a minute away from your position."

Argent grunted, grinding her teeth as she reinforced her shield, seeing the indents and gouges caused by the two dragons appearing on it surface.

A burst of flame hit one of the dragons in the head, engulfing it briefly. "Hey, ugly," Hotspot bellowed, pulling back his arm to throw another ball of fire at the dragon while his other arm worked to keep him airborne. "Pick on someone yer own size!"

"I agree," Red Star yelled, throwing a huge chunk of building at the dragon gnawing on her shield. "You must cease with da eatin' of Argent!"

Both dragons raised their heads, blinking mildly at the pair of them. A silent communication seemed to pass between the two as one lowered its head to continue chewing on Argent's shield while the other darted for Hotspot.

"No!" Argent cried, forcing her powers to take shape again and launched several sharp red spears at the shadowy dragon darting toward her boyfriend. The spears impaled themselves into its back, one of them forcing its way straight through its head at the same time her shield failed.

Teeth slashed her across the chest and Argent screamed, her powers failing her completely.

She dropped from the sky, plummeting toward the ground, the gaping jaws of the only remaining dragon tunneling through the air after her.

Strong arms scooped her up, plucking her from her tumble and surged skyward again. "I 'ave you," Red Star muttered, his face white while his eyes glowed green.

Hotspot was immediately darting through the sky beside them, on his back as he threw ball after ball of fire at the dragon chasing them. "Toni!" he bellowed, his face frantic. "You okay?"

She looked down at the slashes across her chest, four red marks stretching from her left shoulder, across her breast and down toward her stomach. They bleed profusely, but Argent didn't believe them to be serious as they looked, as much as they stung like hell. But she knew she would be useless in the battle now, her already weakened powers now shifting inward in an attempt to heal the damage done to her body. "I'm okay," she said tiredly.

There was a sudden roar behind her and Argent felt Red Star jolt before his face twisted in pain and the flame of Hotspot increased into a single stream. Glancing over Red Star's shoulder she saw a gaping wound stretching across the back of Red Star's leg, the wide jaws of the dragon chasing them closing with a snap as it was forced away by the fire.

"Faster dude," Hotspot said, his face intense as his flame streamed from his hands. "Head to Thunder, he's nearly here."

"I will endeavor to do so," Red Star muttered and Argent encircled her arms around his neck, bury her head into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut.

"There!" Hotspot cried triumphantly, and Argent opened her eyes to see Thunder bearing down on their position. Both Red Star and Hotspot veered away in opposite directions as Thunder leapt from his cloud, his hands crashing together, the thunderous sonic wave unraveling the last of the dragons.

Lightning cheered. "Well done, brother! We are victorious! This is much fun!"

"Yes," Thunder said, looking toward Argent and Red Star. "But we are losing many friends this day. Come, brother, let us commence with the joining of our powers, and cease these fires before they destroy the remnants of the city."

TTTTT

Nightwing could feel Starfire by his side as his feet pounded on the road, felt her hand nestled in his.

Raven flung up her hands, her face twisting into a snarl.

Objects lifted into the air and were tossed toward them. A bus, a burning car, crumbled chunks of the wall Raven and Starfire had crashed through before. A pole was ripped out of the ground and haphazardly tossed toward them.

Starfire released his hand, her star bolts shooting from her fists. Her feet lifted from the ground as she flew by his side, twisting and rolling through the air as she fired bolt after bolt at whatever Raven threw at them, sending them flicking away.

She ducked in front of him for a moment, waist height, and Nightwing leapt, planting his foot on her back and using her as a springboard to launch himself skyward. Starfire shot off, intercepting the car that hurtled toward them and Nightwing crashed double fists down at Raven.

He cringed as they hit her shoulder, deliberately pulling his strength at the last moment, unable to bear the thought of actually hurting her. Still, the shock of his hit sent her crumbling to the ground, her shoulder hanging oddly.

"Shit, Raven," he blurted, kneeling down by her side, immediately contrite and panicked, his hands going to her shoulder. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Watch out!" Starfire bellowed. Something slammed into his back, knocking him off his feet and he saw Starfire's body careening away and crash into the ground as she wrestled with the bus that had been thrown at him while he'd been distracted. The bus smashed on top of her and Nightwing caught a glimpse of her crossing her wrists above her face and drawing her knees to her chest to protect herself.

"_Starfire_!"

He scrambled to his feet only to be forced back on the ground as Raven's body grappled him. She straddled him, her powers holding his wrists to the ground, creating similar chains around his ankles.

Raven rotated her neck, stretching the muscles as she moved the arm he'd just dislocated and he heard a sickening click as it snapped back in place. "That actually hurt."

"Good," he ground out, writhing and heaving his body to try and get free. "Get off me."

She leered down at him, running her fingers over his chest. "Such physique. So delicious. You must look incredible naked."

Bile rose to his throat so fast he almost choked on it. "You'll never find out," he spat after he'd clamped back down on it.

The leer grew wider. "I can _make_ you love Raven."

He snorted. "Fat lot of good that would do," he muttered. "I already do."

Raven blinked mildly. "Ahh, yes… she considered you a _brother_…" She leaned down close, that leer still on her face, her voice sultry. "I can make you _burn_ for her, writhe for the touch of her skin, beg for her to mount you."

"Well, this is just gross and disturbing," he grunted, turning his head to try and see Starfire all the while twisting his wrists to try and free himself. He knew she was okay, he could still feel her mind, but it didn't mean he couldn't be concerned. "I wouldn't have picked you to be into guys Trigon, but perhaps that's why you picked Slade to be your henchman. Or is Raven really in there?"

"When in female form," Trigon said in Raven's voice. "I am female. I _lust_ like any wench does."

He nearly threw up when she leaned down and kissed him. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and he gagged before biting her lips as hard as he could.

She reeled back in pain, blood pouring from her lips, her powers disintegrating around him for a moment.

"Thanks for that," he sneered as he punched her as hard as he could across the face. "Now I know there is _nothing_ left of Raven in that body."

Her powers encircled his wrists again, another rope of it winding around his neck, slamming him back onto the ground and he grunted in pain. Her hand shot out and she raked him across the face. His cheeks stung from the cuts caused by her nails.

Starfire's eye beams crashed into Raven's chest, forcing her body away from his and he found himself released from Raven's powers.

Nightwing rolled over and spat on the ground, wiping at his mouth, his face twisted in disgust. "Ugg," he groaned, seeing Starfire's boots appear just to the side of him. "That was…" he shuddered, "eww."

"I agree," she said softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes unconsciously checking for wounds. "Sorry, Star."

She cast him a half-amused, half-scathing look. "Now is not the time, Richard." Her eyes widened in surprise before she shoved him hard.

He flew away from her, crashing into a wall while a pole suddenly impaled itself in the ground where he'd been a moment before.

Starfire launched herself at Raven, smashing her fists into the shield that suddenly appeared before Raven's face and chest, Raven retaliating with a claw of power that slashing across Starfire's stomach. Starfire staggered back, her face pale and Nightwing propelled himself at Raven, issuing a series of powerful punches and kicks toward her form, only to be blocked by that dark shield at each turn.

There was a squawk as Raven disappeared into her raven form and reappeared behind him in a moment. Nightwing yelped in pain as black claws of power raked down his back.

Nightwing was a close combat fighter. He could be very effective at long range, his birdarangs and exploding discs stealthily cutting down criminals, but he was best in close combat where he could use his innate dexterity and fighting prowess to its full advantage.

Trigon knew this.

And the demon wasn't allowing him to get close enough to Raven's body to make a difference. Every time he tried he encountered those same shields, same blockages before him. Starfire was doing her best to tear through those shields for him, but by the time her star bolts had ripped through them and Nightwing managed to get in close combat with Raven, she would vanish into her raven form, appear behind them and send her powers slashing toward them. And he and Starfire would have to start all over again.

But what he could do was act as a distraction. With Raven focused on him, and Starfire so damn quick in the air, she was able to get some good hits in. And then they would switch, without a word or a thought, she'd become the bait and he'd be the weapon.

They were making no headway at all. Every wound they seemed to inflict on Trigon in Raven's body was healed by the time they got close again and every time they damaged her, she would return the favour tenfold.

He was covered in small slashes, the back of his uniform in shreds and bleeding sluggishly from the claws she'd hit him with before. Starfire had similar slash marks across her stomach and one of her arms was cut and bleeding freely.

Nightwing knew they were simply surviving, delaying, as they desperately tried to think of a way to win this.

Both of them knew that all they had to do was find a way to knock her out or some way to contain her.

But how did you contain a demon that could travel through the dimensions in raven form? How do you stop someone that looked so like the sister you loved?

TTTTT

Wings buzzed tiredly on her back, Bumblebee's blasters shooting spikes of energy at the flame army with deadly accuracy.

Speedy's arrows left his bow faster than she'd ever seen him shoot, his face, while pale and tear streaked, was set in single-minded determination as they protected Aqualad's broken body.

Ice arrows and energy arrows filled the air, raining down on the hapless fire beings and they vanished into ash, the arrows impaling themselves into the ground. Mas Y Menos moved faster than she had ever imagined they could go and she caught glimpses of their tear streaked faces as they gathered up Speedy's arrows and returned them to his quiver, only to be used again as the tidal wave of fire beings pressed forward.

On and on the fire army came, their flailing snake like arms, their strange pointed heads and still the four of them did not shift from their defensive positions.

Only Herald was missing from this team, her Herald that was courageously leaping around the city rescuing the injured, the dying, the children and spiriting them to the safety of the nearest, undamaged hospital. She knew he wanted to be there, with her and her team, fighting beside them as they took up guard by Aqualad. And she knew she and her team just had to hold on, just a little longer, before he would come and spirit them all to safety and she could crumble with grief.

She cast another look at Speedy's haggard face, her heart breaking again.

Oh Aqualad. What was Speedy going to do without his friendship?

There was a sudden flare of fire at her back and Bumblebee shrieked in pain, dropping to the ground. Speedy was beside her in a moment, arrows loosing from his bow as he destroyed the fire being that had taken her by surprise. Bumblebee could do nothing but stare in dismay at the twisted, crisped, black things that crumbled from her back that used to be her wings.

TTTTT

Injuries were beginning to file in.

Argent had sustained significant injuries to her upper body and was being brought back to the Tower by an injured Red Star. Wildebeest had broken a leg. Pantha was sporting a large cut to her arm and it was bleeding profusely. Bumblebee… oh poor Bumblebee had lost her wings, they had been burned to a crisp by a sudden burst of flame she hadn't been expecting.

At least clouds were beginning to gather, Thunder and Lightning pooling their powers into the dark thunderclouds that had slowly swirled into existence in the red sky above.

"Dick," Barbara said into the microphone, on a private line to Nightwing. "I think its time to call it."

Nightwing grunted into her ear and she could hear him panting. "No."

"We're losing people, injuries are flooding in," she muttered, switching from camera to camera as she surveyed the carnage. "We need to regroup, call your father. Get backup or something… oh my god."

"What?" Nightwing snapped.

Barbara stared at the screen, seeing Cyborg's limp face propped up against a wall in an alleyway. The normally blue circuits around his head were gray. "No… Vic… get up…" she mumbled, having trouble catching her breath.

"_What!_?"

"Vic… please… no… get up! Get up! _Victor_!"

TTTTT

Raven hit the ground, finally caught by Nightwing's left hook across the face.

"You killed him," Nightwing snarled and Starfire's heart thudded painfully in her chest and it took all her concentration not to burst into tears. Raven hadn't been lying. "You killed Cyborg."

Raven smirked and wiped the blood from her chin onto the red sleeve of her leotard, the wound already healing over. "The robot? Yes. Drained his power cells. The human part of him died without them."

_Starfire, sound the retreat._ "You cold hearted demon."

_Yes, _she whispered into his mind, inconspicuously drawing her communicator from her pocket and holding it behind her back. She flicked it open, keeping her glowing eyes fixed on Raven as she heard Nightwing taunt the demon and deftly typed in the series of numbers that would sound the retreat. She heard it beep once, an answering beep from Nightwing's communicator a moment later before confirmations of withdrawal started sounding in her ear from the Titans.

"You do realise I know what you just did," Trigon snarled from within Raven's body. "And it does not matter. I will deal with your pesky friends after I have dealt with you. And I tire of this game."

Raven thrust her arms out before her, claws of black energy spiking from her fingers and hurtled through the air toward them.

Starfire was instantly in front of Nightwing, her star bolts leaping from her own fingers in a continuous stream as she intercepted the claws, forcing the power back toward Raven. "Richard! Stay close behind me!"

She felt his hands pressed against her hips, his stomach pressed against her back and she summoned her energy again, encasing them both in that protective green aura of power that spread from her fingers. She felt her beam of energy being forced back against her again and she gritted her teeth, summoning even more power, forcing it out through her fingers and thrust the beam away from her.

A strange shoving game began.

Starfire expelled as much energy as she dared into pushing Raven's beam of power away from her, straining the muscles in her arms as she added her physical strength into the battle. And Raven would shove back, forcing her black powers against the green.

She felt rather than saw Nightwing reaching to press the button that would allow him to contact Barbara, his voice soft but full of dread as he spoke. "Babs, we're gonna need some help here. We're trapped."

Strikes of black energy were splattering on the shield like worms, wriggling against it as they tried to find a way in. Starfire increased the energy in the shield, it flowing from her fingers and outward.

Starfire grunted as a particularly large black worm crashed against her shield before it was burnt up by her energy and she felt Nightwing flinch. She began to pant as she concentrated, sweat trickling from her brow.

Nightwing's hands stayed warm on her waist, his chest against her back, his mouth by her ear as he whispered words of encouragement and love.

They fought like that for _X'hal_ knows how long, Starfire limbs trembling with the effort to keep pushing Raven's streaking black energy away from her, all the while trying to maintain that green shield up around them both as several snakes of power battered against it.

_Star, baby, can you push the shield out further from your body? Enough so that Herald can open a portal behind us within the shield?_

She groaned, pressing herself against him tiredly, allowing him to support her weight so that she wouldn't have to concentrate on standing as she continued forcing Raven's powers away. She felt his hands move from her waist to slide up and support her arms, his strong hands encasing her wrists, his cheek pressed against hers.

_You can do this, I know you can._

Starfire grunted again as she reached into the vast well of power she had at her disposal and summoned even more of it, spreading it through her fingers again and out into the shield, slowly casting it further away from her body.

Raven acted instantly, that black energy of her powers suddenly encasing the shield completely, crushing at it, while the beam connected to Starfire's disappeared.

Starfire concentrated immediately, spreading her arms wide, Nightwing's hands still warm on her wrists, sending the energy she had previously been expending on the beam into the shield, giving it strength, and forcing it to grow, pushing against Raven's powers with all her might.

_That's my girl, _Nightwing whispered proudly. _So strong. You can do it baby, just a little more._

Starfire would never give up. Never.

Raven was in there, she knew that. If she just held on, Raven would be able to break free of her father's embrace.

She would…

But the final strike came from a direction Starfire had never even thought about.

Pain sliced through her as she was impaled on those black spikes of energy as they surged from below her feet. It went up through her body, cutting through her groin and straight out her shoulder.

Nightwing's echoing grunt of agony and the slick sound of flesh being ripped broke her heart.

And abruptly the jagged blades of Raven's powers were gone and she flopped to the ground, lifeblood pouring from her.

Starfire's eyes flickered up to her friend, filling with tears as Raven smirked in the air above them. "Goodbye Kori, Dick. It's been fun. And now I have a world to rule."

She could hear labored breathing behind her and she used her remaining strength to command her body to roll, her own breathing harsh and uneven, blood bubbling in a punctured lung.

She _had_ to see him.

He reached a trembling hand to take hers, intertwining their fingers, his lips shaking with pain and she saw the great gaping hole in his stomach.

Her hand went to his face, peeling off his mask, cradling his cheek.

Green eyes locked on blue.

"Richard," she whispered, the corner of her mouth dripping blood.

There was so much love pouring from his eyes, his mouth moving but no words came out.

There was no pain.

It didn't hurt. It simply was.

Their hearts were beating in time.

Slowing in time.

One last breath taken together.

He moved toward her, his body trembling with the effort, pressing his lips against hers, his other hand to her cheek.

Soft, warm, moist.

Their orange cliffs swirled into her mind as he drew her there, away from the world and she stood before him, whole and happy, strong and tall, the rocks beneath her feet, the wind blowing through their hair.

He smiled at her, gathering her into his arms, holding on tight.

"Oh Starfire, my love."

"I love you, Richard."

"Any regrets?" he asked, his hands stroking her hair.

"Just one," she replied, looking at him, her heart heavy.

"Raven." He nodded in agreement as his smile filled with melancholy. "Together?"

"Always," she promised as he lowered his lips to hers.

She clutched at him anxiously, feeling him doing the same, feeling the dampness of his tears mingle with her own.

Both determined to make this kiss last.

The final kiss.

The cliffs faded as their bodies failed.

She watched his eyes glaze, her own vision becoming dim.

His hand slipped from her face as he sighed.

She reached into his mind one last time, gathering him in her embrace and joined him in death.

TTTTT

"No," a broken voice whispered, staring up at the screen in Titans Tower.

Someone sobbed; the camera's frozen in a moment.

Aqualad, lying broken on rubble.

Cyborg, slumped in an alleyway, his circuits dead and gray.

Nightwing and Starfire, bloody, shredded, frozen in time and still connected with each other.

A shaking hand picked up the raven locket lying on the ground.

"Raven."

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note:**_

_-sniffle-_

_I… er… that is the hardest thing I have **ever** had to do… _

_Once again… nothing is done without reason… so… um… yeah…_

_And before anyone says Starfire can't create a shield with her powers, she can. She's done it before in the cartoon. Twice actually. Once in Betrothed, she used her energy to burn through her wedding dress and it originated from her feet (out of curiosity, why didn't it burn her other clothes too?), and once in Can I keep him?_

_Next chapter: Locked hearts. _


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

The storm broke.

Despite the rain that pelted down over the desolate landscape that once was the glorious, Titan protected Jump City, the fires that burned its dilapidated buildings still raged. Smoke clogged the air, dampening the efforts of the two that stood in the rain clouds casting their powers down.

The splatters of rain made hissing sounds as it assault the beings of fire that paraded around the city searching for elusive Titans as they scattered and retreated toward the giant T that towered over the ocean.

Barbara desperately tried to coordinate the Titans retreat, sending Herald to pick them up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. They'd lost so many.

Jinx… Kid Flash sat against the wall in the corner, his face filled with grief, his red hair hanging loose. He'd limped back into the common room and collapsed, staring blankly at anyone who approached. He didn't even have a body to clutch and cry over.

Aqualad… Speedy clutched at his broken body, tears falling from his face while a wingless Bumblebee stood by his side, her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, her back burnt. Mas Y Menos clutching at each other tearfully.

Nightwing and Starfire… They'd been unable to retrieve those bodies so far, Raven still gloating over their corpses.

Cyborg… oh sweet Cyborg. His body was propped up behind her. Herald brought his prone form home first and Barbara had instantly connected his body to the power core in the hope to revive him.

She'd managed to download _something _from his brain into the Titan computer, a part that had managed to back itself up before the body had run out of power and now sat waiting for her to open.

But the body was dead, gone. There was no way to fix that.

The common room behind her began to fill with grieving Titans. Red Star was fetching medical supplies. A powered down Hotspot was cradling an injured Argent.

Pantha was holding Wildebeest down as he struggled to control the pain in his leg while Killowatt wrapped a splint around it.

It was _so_ hard. All she wanted to do was crumble in a heap and sob and scream and allow the world to pass her by. But there were still Titans out there that depended on her to get them home. Jehrico, Kole, Gnarrk, Bushido. They were still out there, hiding and waiting for pickup. She couldn't fail them.

She didn't want to lose any more friends.

And she had to make the hardest call of her life.

Barbara punched in the activation code for the Batcave. They desperately needed help. Batman would know what to do. He could get Superman and the other heroes to help and he was probably already on his way.

Batman's image flickered onto the screen, his face stone, but it was not the Batcave that Barbara could see behind him, it was the red, storm filled sky of Jump City. "I know," he said softly and Barbara was surprised to hear the crack in his voice.

Movement behind her stopped as the Titans looked up at the screen.

"Batman," Barbara whispered, her heart breaking again, his image wavering as tears filled her eyes. "Dick's-"

"He's dead," Batman whispered. "Her too. I know… I saw… I wasn't close enough… I failed them."

Barbara felt tears streaking down her cheeks just from the hidden pain in Batman's voice.

His tone was all business again, and Barbara knew that brief moment of grief was all he would allow himself. "How many Titans did you lose?"

Barbara swallowed the lump in her throat. "Aqualad, Jinx, Beast Boy, Nightwing, Starfire and Cy-cy-cyborg," she managed to stammer out, her voice breaking toward the end.

Batman nodded. "I'll contact Superman, we'll deal with this. Get the Titans out."

Barbara echoed his nod forlornly.

"Wait…" Batman said suddenly. "You said Beast Boy… then who is that?"

Barbara frowned and flicked through her cameras. There was a startled gasp of breath as the Titans behind her saw what Batman saw.

A lone figure walked toward Raven as she laughed gloatingly above Nightwing and Starfire.

TTTTT

"_Mate_," a small, forlorn voice whispered at the back of his mind.

"No," the boy said sadly as he gazed at the bodies lying on the ground, his feet heavy as he walked. "Not anymore."

"_Mate_," insisted the voice.

"No… she doesn't even smell of mate. Mate would never hurt pack."

"_Pack… gone?_"

The boy sighed. "Pack is gone."

"_Mate… gone?_"

"Yes."

"_Prey?_"

The boy gave a ragged, heartbroken laugh, looking at the locket he held in his hand. "Prey is still there. In the red."

The voice was quiet for a moment. "_Avenge pack?_"

"Avenge?" the boy asked, wondering where the voice had heard that word.

The voice struggled to explain, hesitant, slightly hopeful words, a timid new intelligence. "_Boy…hurt no mate… Beast… hurt no mate. No mate…no pack… Boy Beast alone. __Not want alone_."

"No," the boy said miserably. "We don't want to be alone."

"_Avenge pack… die._"

The boy gave a sad smile. "Yes… Avenge pack, or die trying."

"_Boy… one_."

"Yes," the boy said despondently. "Beast and Boy are one."

"_Mate…_" the voice whispered sadly.

"She was loved."

A memory surged as the boy placed one foot in front of the other, walking toward the one that had been his mate and the ones that had been his family.

"_Garfield," the soft sweet voice __of his mother__ whispered__. "Where do your clothes go when you change?"_

_Six-year-old Garfield shrugged. "Away," he said absently, still playing the hand held computer game he'd gotten for his birthday.  
_

"_And then you bring them back?"_

_Garfield stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. "Uh-huh."_

"_Have you ever been to the away place?"_

_He shrugged. "Yeah."_

"_Tell me about it."_

"_Don't wanna."_

"_Garfield Mark Logan," a voice __snapped __and Garfield cringed at his father's tone. "You will cease playing that game and talk to your mother."_

_Garfield paused the game to look appealingly at his father. "But… Daaaaad, you said tests were over for today."_

"_This is not a test, honey," his mother __said __softly. _

_Garfield sulked, folding his arms across his chest, slouching on the chair and waved his tail defiantly._

"_Tell me about the 'away' place. When did you go there?"_

"_All the time," Garfield__ muttered__. "I have to go there first before I can change."_

"_What's there?"_

_Garfield shrugged. "Animals."_

"_Really? You see animals there?"_

"_Yeah, tons of them. They're like toys. I just sorta…pick the one I want."_

"_What happens to your body when you're in away?"_

"_Dunno."_

"_Son," his father __said__. "Go there now, stay as long as you can."_

_Garfield shrugged, getting to his feet and went to away. It swirled into existence and the animals stared up at him with unblinking eyes. So many of them, all different shapes and sizes, all of them green. He towered over them, feeling so tall and powerful, feeling like he was looking down at a miniature toy set. Normally it was a quick process, he'd zip in here, choose the animal and nip back out, but today he held it, feeling strange and nervous as the animals stared up at him. He felt like his body was melting somehow, even though his mind was alert, it wasn't a feeling he liked._

_He shifted back out, his hands lifting to his spinning head as he looked up at his father from his position on the floor._

"_You all right, Garfield?" his mother __asked __kindly._

_Garfield nodded. _

"_Darling," his father __said __excitedly. "Do you see what he just did?"_

_Garfield's tail curled around his leg and he absently fiddled with it while his father spoke nonsense excitedly._

"_Garfield, don't play with that," his mother __snapped__. "You know we don't like it."_

_Garfield huffed and released his tail. "Can I go now?" he asked, getting from the floor and heading for the door after receiving the nod from his father._

"_Marie, I think I have the answer," his father __said __triumphantly as he left the room._

Another memory wrapped itself over the top.

"_Again. You must be able to stay in away as long as possible."_

"_Why?" nine-year-old Garfield __asked__, staring at his father defiantly._

"_Because the day will come where your body will begin to break down. Away is a place where your body turns into this… primordial soup… It's the basic building blocks of life, it's incredibly stable, it can't actually break down any further, we've run tests. We __**think**__ that when you send your mind to away, your body just turns back into the soup, and when you 'choose' a toy animal, you use that goo to build the animal. If your body begins breaks down, or starts transforming out of control, you can retreat to 'away', wait the until the changes stop and then rebuild your body. It's the only way we can think of to protect you if your DNA starts to unravel."_

"_But-"_

_"You need to do this, Garfield. You learnt how to remove the tail and that means you have control over your form while you're in away. You can make changes on your own form in away and the longer you stay in away the more changes you can make, you can slow the breakdown of your body, stop it completely. You need to learn this. Try changing the ears this time."_

"_I like the ears, Dad."_

"_Eventually you'll be able to do this so you look normal again._

"_Dad, I __**like**__ the way I look."_

_His mother interjected on his behalf. "Enough for the day, Mark. He's tired."_

_His father tossed his hands in frustration. "Fine. Tomorrow then."_

_Garfield bolted for the exit as fast as possible._

He'd practiced in secret of course. In that place that was 'away'. Leaving the clothes behind had been easy. He was never quite sure how he'd done it, but it worked. The tail had been more difficult but it had eventually remained in 'away'. With practice, he didn't even have to travel there himself to change his form, unless it was the first time he'd used an animal, but he always made sure to send his clothes there. And with even more practice, he could bring some of the 'stuff' from 'away' into the real word and use it to change his size, making it bigger than he was normally.

He never understood why his father had told him to go to the 'away' place when his body broke down. He'd asked once, and the explanation made his brain hurt. His father eventually just told him: "Because I said so."

That had always been enough.

And when his body had begun to break down after being hit by Cordea's altered spell, he'd hung on as long as he could before retreating to 'away' to wait out the changes occurring. But he still hadn't had the time to tell Raven it would be all right. Mainly because he hadn't known if it would be, there was always a chance that he couldn't, that the breakdown in his body would occur in 'away' too.

It had taken him longer than anticipated for the pain to dim, the havoc the spell had wreaked to end.

It had taken him even longer to rebuild his body, to retake the form that was his own, to force the ooze that had been left behind back into its normal form. And he'd pulled himself together only to find the world had gone mad.

Barbara had been sobbing at the computer.

So much carnage, so much destruction.

Cyborg's powered down face stared slackly at the camera.

Aqualad's crumbled body, Speedy and Bumblebee crying over him.

Nightwing and Starfire… oh god… they'd just gotten married. Why couldn't they have stayed away? Enjoyed their honeymoon.

Why couldn't they all have just stayed away?

And then his Raven had floated onto the screen, her four eyes shining madly, her crimson cloak flapping behind her, that blood red leotard hugging her slender form.

She'd done what she promised she'd never do, he knew that in a moment. She'd given her body to her father in exchange for him.

He glanced down at the locket in his hand, wrapping the chain around his wrist. He'd never put that in 'away'. That would stay with him while he changed, the last piece of the old Raven that he had loved.

Who had betrayed him by doing something he said he didn't want her to do. He wasn't worth the price the world would pay.

"_Mate_," the Beast whispered again, its voice mournful.

"No," Beast Boy said, clenching his hand into a fist. "She's gone."

He stopped just before them, staring at their still bodies, their hands still clasped together, their faces so close. Her lifeless green orbs were open, still locked on the glassy blue and he knew they'd found each other before they died.

He hoped they would have eternity together.

Tears stung his eyes as he dropped to his knees, waiting to touch them, wanting to see if they were still warm but he couldn't bring himself to. If he'd been quicker, could he have saved them? Could he have saved them all?

The laughter of Raven reached his ears and he lifted his head.

Her form floated not far from him, that crimson cape floating in the wind caused by the storm clouds that raged overhead, small droplets of water slipping from her form.

"Hello, Garfield," the dark voice of Trigon crooned. "I am surprised. You are more versatile that I believed."

He grunted, his eyes slipping back to stare at his brother and sister. "You killed them."

"They were weak, worthless. But you… you are strong… you survived Cordea's spell… You could rule by Raven's side."

He wouldn't listen to the voice, silky and smooth. The voice that had coerced Raven.

"You could be with her forever, warm and safe in her embrace."

Beast Boy frowned. "Yeah, right… with you inside her body… I don't think so."

"Once I am fully able to manifest, I will not need this body any longer. You could have her."

Beast Boy closed his eyes briefly. "And all I would have to do is back off and let you manifest?"

"Yes."

He fingered the locket around his wrist. "And ignore the fact that you killed Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire?" He smiled. "I don't think so. You know I can _smell_ that there isn't anything left of Raven in that body. She's gone. There is nothing left of the person she once was. You killed her too. And I will make you pay for that."

The boy raised his head and howled, shifting his form and gave himself completely over to the Beast.

Something shifted inside him as he changed his form. An acceptance. A welcoming. A joining.

An unlocking.

Power and form, body and mind, joined finally. The raw strength and abilities of the Beast, merged with his human mind, its instincts quelled by his own.

They were no longer the Beast and the Boy.

They _were_ one.

He looked at Raven through a new set of eyes, eyes that saw through the veil that was body, saw the demon beneath. Saw the red skin, the horns, the cloven hooves for feet.

He bared his teeth, growling deeply in his throat, his eyes flicking to that white gold locket around his wrist.

For the mate. For the pack.

For Raven.

All for her.

Always for her.

Beast Boy charged.

His claws scratched along the ground as he ran on all fours bearing down upon the demon that floated in the sky.

She smirked, spikes of power slicing from her fingertips, slashing their way through the air toward him.

He dodged them with an agility he didn't know he possessed, tumbling gracefully through the air as he weaved his way through that spiking energy, his eyes still locked on his prey.

He caught her across the chest, his wicked claws lashing out and gouging at her. Flesh ripped and tore and the body that Raven once inhabited screamed.

The scream seared through him, he heard Raven in that scream and that broke his heart. But his mind, his sense of smell told him that it wasn't her, couldn't possibly be her.

Beast Boy hit the ground, digging his claws in so that he skidded to a halt and charged back toward her again.

The black energy slashed out at him again and he saw a glow across her chest, seeing the flesh healing itself through the shredded uniform.

He lashed out again, his claws ripping through the cloak. Cloth tore and fluttered to the unforgiving ground.

Claws sliced along her back, four large marks, quickly reddening with blood.

Beast Boy turned and stalked her, traveling in wide circles, growling under his breath, watching as Trigon mended the body.

"You know you're only hurting the body," Trigon said in Raven's voice harshly. "_Her_ body. You can do nothing against _me_."

Beast Boy growled again, feeling it rumble through his body menacingly, his claws deliberately making clicking noises as they scratched into the ground.

Rain splattered to the ground, drenching his fur. Thunder crashed overhead, lightning streaking through the sky and for a moment Beast Boy believed he saw a silhouette plastered against the storm darkened sky.

No… this prey was _his_.

Beast Boy reared back on his hind legs, howling into the sky, staking his claim on the prey before him, his massive fists thumping against his chest for a moment before he charged again.

Raven took to the air, flying straight up and out of reach, her face smirking down at him.

He circled below, his eyes intent on her form, growling low and deep at the back of his throat.

She laughed, loud, long, and cruel. Her laughter taunted him, her head thrown back in a way reminiscent of the way Trigon had laughed at him, Cyborg and Starfire while they were trying to give Robin time to find Raven.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. Trigon truly had no idea who he was dealing with now. Beast Boy had grown since that last confrontation.

Beast Boy made a running leap, his claws digging into the concrete and brick walls of a nearby building. Mortar and brick crunched beneath his claws as he scaled it, his eyes always on Raven's body, climbing until he reached her height.

She was watching him, still laughing, still taunting him with her body.

Bat like wings arched from his back, their leathery skin snapping open as Beast Boy fanned them wide. He leapt from the side of the building as his wings flapped furiously, lifting him into the air.

The laughter died as Raven looked at him in shock.

Beast Boy's face twisted into a smirk as he gathered speed, slashing out at Raven's form again, carving deep channels into her skin before he sped gracefully away, wheeling in the air as he set up for another charge.

He landed on her back, claws digging into tissue before his teeth clamped onto her shoulder. But he couldn't sink his teeth into her flesh, couldn't bring himself to tighten his jaws anymore than a soft bite, the flesh _tasted_ the same as Raven.

With a roar of anger he released her, shoved her away, his bat like wings flapping as the bore him, spreading wide to catch the winds as he rode them around her rapidly healing form.

Raven smirked. "What's the matter?" Trigon asked. "Can't bring yourself to do more than nibble at the body? I can heal her all day, this is fun for me. How much are you willing to hurt _her_ to get at me?"

Beast Boy shook his head, his wings beating as he maintained the circle. It wasn't Raven, it wasn't!

He folded his wings against his back as he landed, stalking around her on all fours, his eyes never leaving hers as he growled under his breath.

Raven raised her hands wide and the ground suddenly rumbled.

It heaved and buckled, the quake rolling across the ground, the road he was on surging and swelling like waves on the ocean and Beast Boy gouged his claws deep into the ground to prevent himself from being knocked off his feet. The ground suddenly split open, hot red lava glowing in the fissure created by Raven's powers and from it poured a multitude of Trigon's fire beings.

Beast Boy curled his lip. Surely Trigon didn't expect _that_ to stand in his way.

He tore through the army with a ferocity he didn't know he had. They were simply in the way, a shield between him and his prey. He would devour them. Nothing else mattered but making the demon that took his mate away pay for his crimes.

He twisted the Beast's body, changing his form over and over again, adding the extra limbs of the octopus, the spikes of the porcupine, the poisonous stingers of the scorpion as the army turned to ash around him.

They couldn't touch him.

He managed to get one of the flailing tentacles to wrap around her ankle, yanking Raven's body from the air. He slammed her to the ground, the tentacle becoming a hand as he slithered to her side. Shifting back to his normal self he sat on her chest, forcing her wrists above her head and increased his weight to hold her down.

Gritting his teeth, he jabbed her in the arm with a scorpion's stinger.

Raven's body convulsed beneath him, her head thrown back in pain and he cringed before setting his face into a hard mask.

"What are you?" Trigon murmured through clenched teeth.

"Your worst nightmare," Beast Boy growled. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"How do you know this isn't the real her, green one?" Raven's face twisted in to a horrible imitation of a smirk and Beast Boy fought not to roll his eyes. Raven's real smirks were better than that.

"Because I know my mate," he sneered, looming over her. "My _voice_ was enough to break the spell on her once before, and knowing I lived broke your hold on her another time. She's not in that body, or she would have responded by now. Where. Is. She?"

"She is gone. I have no more need for her."

His stomach leapt to his throat. "Dead?"

Trigon seemed confused for a moment. "She was gone before."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "How did you get to her?"

"She is the blood of my blood, spawn of my seed. We are connected in ways you could never dream, mortal. She _wanted_ to release me. She was just looking for an excuse."

Pain sliced through his heart but he knew he mustn't believe the words.

Raven's face took on a sultry look and she shifted beneath him, pushing her chest out. "The body _lusts_ for you, Garfield. You made her feel things she never felt before. It remembers the feel of your hands, the taste of your flesh, the swell of your coc-"

"Don't you say it," Beast Boy snarled, tears pooling in his eyes. "_Don't you fucking dare_! You're not Raven! You're not! You're her fucking father who's somehow brainwashed her into releasing you and now won't get out." He snarled, deep in his throat. "I'm going to _make_ you leave. I'm going to make sure you can _never_ hurt her again."

"The only way to do that is to kill the body, Garfield," Trigon replied sinisterly. "Can you do that?"

Beast Boy could feel himself shaking and couldn't tell if it was from fear or rage. "I guess we're gonna find out." It was a bluff, he knew this. He would _never_ be able to kill Raven. But perhaps if he made her father believe he could, he'd relinquish control.

Raven smiled. "You are lying. Your emotions betray you. She has that power, too."

Beast Boy snarled, shifting back into the Beast's form, his claws mauling at her.

Raven phased into the ground and he was left digging his claws into the road.

He wheeled, wings surging from his back as he launched himself at her, her telltale raven cry betraying her position. He slammed into her so hard he was sure he felt bones creak in protest. He propelled them toward the ground, his claws mauling at her as they flew.

There was another shriek of powers and she vanished in her raven form, reappearing behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at the black spikes of energy that slashed from her fingers.

There was no time to evade them.

It was the jolt of them that surprised him more than anything, especially when they didn't even hit him. The black claws clashed against something brilliantly white and he was blinded for a moment by the intensity. And the force of the black energy against the white propelled him headlong into the ground.

He crashed to the earth, his body skidding and tumbling to a halt. Beast Boy groaned, aching from the shock of the hit and raised his head to see Raven staring down at him in shock.

"How did you do that?" he heard Trigon ask, a tremor to his voice. "You… it is not possible… I must end this."

A snarl twisted on her face and she arched back her hands, two giant hands of power forming in the air behind her before she thrust forward her own and those huge hands slithered through the air toward him.

Beast Boy turned and ran in large loping circles, evading the hands that chased him as he constantly tried to run back toward Raven, tried to get closer.

He could see the frustration in her face as he ducked and dodged her reach and she began picking up objects in her powers and thrusting them at him.

A wall of bricks hurtled toward him, breaking as it flew and Beast Boy contorted his body to evade the individual bricks. A pole flew at him from a different direction, and he leapt into the air, flapping his wings for extra power as he twisted away.

He heard Raven grunt with effort and suddenly the air was filled with flying objects, long shredded poles hastily torn from the ground, broken cars, shards of glass, chunks of concrete.

He gave himself over to the instinct of the Beast, using all his senses to dodge and duck.

But there were too many objects in the sky to dodge completely. Glass shards shredded the membranes of his wings. A twisted chunk of metal tore a piece of flesh from his back.

He shifted his form again, giving the Beast's body the plated armor from the Edmontonia dinosaur, the large bone like structures that he could use to shield himself from the majority of the glass shards. He curled up into a ball, protecting his face, sucking the wings back into his body as he felt the glass shards and metal shrapnel clunk against his armor and bounce away.

Something slammed into him, the force of the hit knocking him onto his back, exposing his chest.

A pole slammed into his chest and impaled itself in him and he felt his body folding around the pole.

Agony swept through him, immediately followed by a strange numbness.

He slumped to the ground and Trigon's howl of laughter filled the air.

Beast Boy stared up at the darkened sky, seeing the rain tumble down toward him and the laughter turned into a sneer as Trigon saw that he still lived.

He couldn't feel the hole in his chest. It didn't exist. He could see the pole protruding from it, its jagged edge towering into the sky, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

It was the white shield of power around him.

The black spikes of power slid harmlessly off it, battering against it but could do no damage. Trigon couldn't reach past the barrier of white, couldn't cast the finishing blow that would end his life.

But that power hadn't come from him, he didn't possess any magic.

It was coming from the locket.

He lifted his shaky paw, his clawed finger gently touching as he looked at the closed locket.

Yes, there was something there. Some remnant.

With a wrench of will, Beast Boy gripped the pole in both claws and with a scream of pain, pulled it from his body.

He panted as he lay on his back, the white shield of power protecting him and gritted his teeth as he shifted back to normal.

The pain from his shift was immense, but he needed to shift, needed the dexterity of his normal fingers.

Trigon in Raven's body was still scowling above him. Slowly, deliberately, black energy encased the pole that had stabbed him, lifting into the air, pointing it at him. Beast Boy knew that that pole would pass through the barrier of white, it seemed the barrier could only stop the black energy from penetrating, not anything else.

Beast Boy slipped the delicate chain from his wrist, holding it up to his face, reading over the inscription on the back before he clicked open the locket. "Rae…"

The world went white.

TTTTT

She blinked open her eyes, sucking in a gasp of breath.

What was going on? Why was she hurting so much?

She lay on the ground, staring up at the gray sky, feeling cold, hard rock against her back.

Her body was limp, heavy. Why did she feel like she'd just run a marathon?

"Raaaaaae," a voice whispered, so soft that it sounded like a breath of air.

It was raining, she could see the droplets falling from the sky, felt them splatter on her face. She watched them fall toward her, a slow dripping, feeling them drench her clothes, her skin.

"Raaae," the voice whispered again, softer this time, weaker somehow.

She shivered in the cold of the wind that howled through the air. Forcing her body moving she struggled to sit up, the world tilting sharply as she did so, before she hugged her tattered white cape closer to her.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaa… … vnnnnnnn."

She looked down at herself, seeing the large slices taken from her clothes. One sleeve was gone, there were holes and gouges and tears all over and the blood-splattered uniform was only barely holding together. The dual metal band on her arm had tatters of bloodied cloth caught in it. What had happened?

"Pleassssssse." A whisper of sound, a slight hiss.

She looked around.

A body lay on the ground not far from her. She could hear it struggle for breath from where she was.

Her heart made a sudden thump, her mind jumping as she felt she should recognise the body.

It clenched its hand in her direction.

"Baaaaaaabe." The voice was getting weaker before it faded completely, the hand flopping to the ground and the only sound that existed was the plunk sound as droplets of water splashed onto the earth.

Her heart stopped as memories flooded back into her awareness.

Her name was Raven. And she had been in love with a boy. A boy with green skin, whose smile lit up the world.

Other memories crashed together, tumbling out of control.

A green puddle. A whispered farewell. A seductive voice. Her father.

She narrowed her eyes, desperately trying to remember.

The pieces of her mind clicked together as everything fell into place.

A last, torturous, gift from her father, the memory of what he had done while in her body.

"Oh Azar," Raven whispered as the memories unfolded and she witness what she'd done.

She'd locked the good part of herself, the human part, the core, away, kept it hidden in the locket where her father couldn't touch her. And she'd given her body, the part of her soul that was unequivocally demon, the part that would serve him without question now that it ran unfettered by her human side, to her father to use as a vessel in the promise that he would bring Beast Boy back to her.

She'd _allowed_ him to weave his seductive spell around her.

He had _lied_.

And her body had _killed_.

_She_ had killed those she loved the most.

Horror flooded her being, making her weak and catching her breath in her throat before she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the cold, wet ground.

Oh Azar, what had she done?

Cyborg, she'd _drained_ his power cells!

She couldn't breathe.

Nightwing, Starfire, she'd taken them together. Both at once, slashed by her powers.

She couldn't think.

Beast Boy, impaled on a pole.

"Garfield?" It wasn't possible. He was dead! Gone! Vanished. Melted into that puddle of goo.

Her head came up and she looked around frantically, seeing the body that had beckoned to her before.

She scrambled across the wet ground, her hands and knees becoming cut on the glass that littered the street.

He was already gone by the time she got there, a gaping hole in his chest. His face was peaceful, content.

Her mind couldn't comprehend it. How could be here? How had he survived? He had melted.

In his hand, he cradled her open locket.

"Oh Garfield," she breathed, her heart breaking again, tears streaming down her face. "What have I done? I didn't mean for this to happen," she whispered, taking the locket from his hand in her trembling fingers. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

She snapped the locket around her neck, taking his broken body into her hands and allowed the pain to flow.

**_

* * *

_****_Author's Note:_**

_Oh dear._

_Next chapter: Paying the price of betrayal… … Oh all right, I can give you a glimmer of hope… hmm… the hatching of a plan… What? Not good enough? How about… things are not quite as bad as they seem? _

_No?_

_Damn… _


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

She never clearly remembered what happened next, so lost in her grief.

She remembered a dark shape, hate filled words.

She remembered being manhandled away, remembered the feel of cuffs on her wrists and her rights being dictated.

She remembered snarling, her powers exploding from her as they tried to take the locket away, tried to take the dual metal bands from her arm. So they had left them, and simply dressed her in orange while she stood meekly, staring vacantly off into the distance.

She remembered a sentence, so quick and fast.

When she came to her senses, she was inside a cell, staring at the run down walls, feeling the shadow of the bars imprint her skin.

She missed the funeral.

She wasn't allowed out to go.

Not that the other Titans wanted her there anyway.

She saw it in the papers, the turn out for the unveiling of the monument for the fallen Titans had been enormous. Girls screamed and wept in the street. Guys hung their head sadly. The Mayor of Jump City had declared a Titan holiday.

A huge statue had been erected in their honour. In the middle of Jump City Park, six Titans would always take their solemn watch, their eternal vigil to keep the city safe.

Cyborg, standing straight and true. Beast Boy perched on his shoulder, grinning madly. Aqualad, kneeling so it appeared that he was speaking to the dolphin's head that protruded from the ground. Jinx, her sassy smile lighting up her face as she flashed a peace sign. Nightwing kneeling so that it seemed as though he was overlooking the city, Starfire positioned so it appeared that she was flying, a wedding ring clearly visible on the ring finger of the hand that touched Nightwing's shoulder.

The world had been shocked to discover that piece of information, and hated her even more for it. She'd taken them just after they'd married. She'd taken them all.

And she was haunted by their voices in her head, in her heart.

Cyborg, her brother. His voice was the weakest that spoke, but there was strength in the words. _If you wanted a kiss from me, Rachel, all you had to do was ask. I forgive you, Raven. I know this isn't you. Raven and Beast Boy, sitting in a tree-_

Nightwing, her brother. _You're the most hopeful person I know. Brothers are allowed to fuss. Raven, don't go, I couldn't bear it if I lost you too._ _We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours. Are you asking me as a guy? Or as a brother? I'm getting married!  
_

Starfire, her sister, her voice always sweet. _It will be all right, sister, I love you._ _Raven is our friend, our sister! And I will not lose another sister! This colour looks glorious on you, Raven. Do you still have time to do the painting of the toenails? This is a k'dona, a ceremonial circlet of friendship and it is rarely bestowed. It would bring me great pleasure if you would wear it._

And Beast Boy, her lover, her mate. His voice hurt her the most to hear. _That's not how you eat a pie Raven. You have to guzzle it! Yarn just seems to be a little more… personal. You're forgetting something, I have a tail. You're gonna brush me? Of course, your scent is just sooo much nicer, but I can't exactly roll around in it and play_._ Love ya, babe._

_Don't ever give your soul in exchange for me, Rae, I wouldn't want that._

It was that very thought that would roll through her mind, its barbs cutting her the deepest. She'd done exactly that. And she'd killed them all.

It didn't matter that Cyborg still actually existed, trapped within the Titan computer. That small download Batgirl had discovered had been his brain, his thoughts, his memories. He _was_ the Titans computer now, but the body could not be revived. Batgirl never forgave her for that.

Time passed and she lost hope. She stared at the blank walls of her cell, slowly counting the bricks over and over again. She knew every crack, every crevice of those bricks. She could run her fingers along them, knowing exactly which sharp edges of the bricks would cut her fingers and she didn't care.

Arella had come to her early on in her imprisonment, the tragedy that had been her life reaching the ears of Azarath. But Arella hadn't been any comfort to her, had stared through the bars, her face hard and said that it was all her fault. She'd been warned that could happen and she chose to ignore the signs. Arella disowned her daughter, set up wards to prevent her from using her powers.

Batman had come. Stared through the bars without a word and she had felt his hate. He hated her. She had taken his son away. She had taken that life which he had treasured and never told. She had taken the daughter he'd grown fond of. Taken them both. And she welcomed the hate. She deserved it.

Batgirl had come. Stared through the bars, her face hard and told her exactly what she thought of her. Called her so many names under the sun. That had hurt. They had been friends. But she had taken from Batgirl, too. And she did not forgive.

Kid Flash had come to her eventually. Stared through the bars at her disheveled form and she felt his tears. His pain. He'd lost his lover and his best friend and had not been fast enough to save either of them. The fastest boy alive and he'd failed. He told her he was giving up the Kid Flash mantle. It was time to grow up, become what Jinx had always called him. Just Flash. Flash of the newly formed Justice League, he couldn't be a Titan. No more childhood.

She stared at the scars on her wrists, the failed attempt at suicide, the failed attempt to join her friends, her family in death. Why had they bothered to save her? She was a monster. She didn't deserve to live.

Her only comfort in the cold, dark and damp cell that had become her home was the small voice that came through the radio every night, the red blinking of the camera in the corner as he watched her. That soft whisper of a brother's voice, silently promising never to leave her, that it wasn't her fault. That he still loved her and cared for her and was fighting as hard as he could to have her released. That wanted to bring her home.

And what was home without _him_? She couldn't imagine. Didn't want to think about that empty room, the fallen yarn on the floor. Couldn't deal with it, didn't want to know.

She told him to go away, that all this was her fault, her punishment. She deserved every beating at the hands of the guards, every rape. She deserved it all. She told him not to bother with her anymore, to live his life as best he could. To protect the remaining Titans as he had always done, to let her fade away in peace.

But he never listened, continued to come, continued to keep that tiny flower of sanity intact.

And then something occurred that made that tiny flower bloom a little more.

Another voice joined the brother.

A whisper of a sound. A sliver of light.

She had thought that she'd been going mad, trapped within this cell for too long, trapped within the walls. Her mind was playing tricks, and she had such a powerful mind too. It was possible that she'd created the illusion of the second voice, the strange voice that sounded so achingly familiar and yet so peculiar.

But it was only for the fact that other prisoners had started complaining of the strange light that kept them awake at night, started blaming her for the midnight conversations that she began to realise the voice was _real_.

A plan was hatched.

It was devious and it would take time.

Time that she had.

The brother read to her from her library in the Tower, a library that had been locked away so that no one could get to the dark magic that they contained, no one except the brother. He kept the power that she contained alive, helped it grow. Shaped it into something more.

Her powers weren't gone; she just hadn't been using them. Her mothers wards never worked, but she did not have the heart to tell her that.

Prisoners that taunted and jeered now shied away from her when she ventured from the cell. Not that she cared. She would stand, her face lifted to the sun, drinking in its light before she would return to the darkness of her cell.

One day, on a whim, she had the tattoo of a raven inked on her back. A reminder of who she was. Something that she could never escape.

Years passed and she continued to grow, continued to learn, the brother helping her every step of the way. The second voice vanished for a while and she clung to the voice of the brother as he continued to keep her hopes and dreams alive. Continued to bring her news of the outside word.

The Titans had reformed, under new leadership. Another Robin had been born.

Oh how she wept when she heard that, wishing with all her heart it could have been _her_ Robin.

The second voice would return periodically, bringing her new things to learn, new powers and spells and hopes and dreams. Bringing her friendship and laughter and happiness.

But she never forgot _him_. He was always there, the locket around her neck protecting his memory. The guards couldn't take that away from her. If they tried, that was the only time she became violent, ceased the compliance. So they stopped trying, let her have her keepsake.

The first stage of the plan was nearing completion.

Soon it would be time to act. Time to escape and travel through the dimensions to learn the more that she needed to fulfil the plan. It was the second voice's turn to teach her, to show her the wonders of the universe. Everything was in place.

The brother bid her farewell. Told her that he loved her and she replied the same. Told her that he would see her in the future. He would watch the Titans, lay the foundations. And when she called for him, he'd be ready, be waiting.

The plan _would_ work.

She would make sure of that.

The second voice asked if she was ready. And she said that she was.

Rachel wrapped herself in her raven form and vanished.

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note:**_

_Kryalla's being cryptic. _

_Next chapter: Gathering the needed few._


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Fingers clacked against a keyboard.

A lit cigarette lay abandoned on the ashtray that sat on the desk, slowly burning down to the stub and still the fingers continued their relentless march across the keyboard.

A sniffle, and the fingers paused to snatch up a tissue, wipe at the eyes before discarding the tissue to continue dancing.

A sigh and the hand moved to the mouse, saving the document on the screen.

"I'm ready," the voice the fingers belonged to said, standing up and ejecting the disc from the computer. "Everything's prepared."

"You are certain you wish to do this?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

"I made a mistake and I've spent twenty years trying to fix it. Now we can."

"We've been happy," a husky tenor said.

"I know. And I'm sorry to ask this of you but-"

A strange, dual voice. "Sister, we have no qualms about this. We will do this. We, too, wish to see him again. We just wished for you to know that despite everything, we have been happy."

"Everything's set," a fourth voice said. "Just waiting your signal, baby doll."

"There's someplace I have to go first."

Fingers reached for the cigarette, taking a long drag, before stubbing it into the ashtray.

A chuckle. "Those things will kill you."

"Nag."

TTTTT

Stars glittered against vastness of space, small pinpricks of light.

The room was simple, devoid of ornaments, personal items, things that would make it a home. A simple bed against the wall, covered in a soft brown blanket, a bench along the window that served as a seat, a built in cupboard opposite the bed. A vase sat on the bench beneath the window, in it waited four white roses, one red, and a piece of seaweed.

Flash stared out into the nothingness of space, his arms folded across his chest, watched the Earth spin below.

Twenty years.

_Twenty_ years.

And the pain was still as though they had only died yesterday.

Flash sighed. "Better to get this over with," he mumbled to himself and gathered up the flowers.

No one bothered him as he walked sedately through the long corridors of the Watchtower. They all knew what this day meant. So many heroes graced the floors of the Watchtower now, so many different kinds of powers, different strengths, a true conglomerate of heroes all fighting to protect the Earth. And none of them knew the kind of pain that today caused.

He saw Superman quietly talking with Wonder Woman, both of them stopping to look at him as he walked past, their faces solemn. He wished they wouldn't do that. Wished they wouldn't look at him like they _understood_.

He saw Green Lantern and Shayera in the training room, working up a sweat by the looks of things. Shayera paused and waved at him as he trudged by and he spared her a wave back.

There was only one that he wanted to speak to. One that knew the kind of pain this day brought. And Flash knew exactly where he'd be. It was the same very year.

He walked into the Ops room, that huge structure in the middle of the Watchtower. Screens flickered over every part of the walls, cameras positioned all over Earth to allow them to monitor communications, coordinate attacks. A large console sat against the wall, numerous button and knobs littered over its metallic surface and a swivel chair parked before it.

"You don't have to be here today," Batman deadpanned, refusing to take his eyes from the computer.

"You're here," Flash replied quietly, looking down at the flowers in his hands.

"Twenty years," Batman said stoically.

"Yeah."

There was a comfortable silence for quite some time as Batman continued to study the screens. Flash stood by the door and waited. It was the same every year. Flash never quite knew how this tradition of theirs developed, only that it did and took comfort from it. He fleeting remembered the one year he'd been too depressed to think about going and Batman had appeared, shoved him in the shower and frog marched him to the appointed place. And he knew then that this little tradition of theirs had meant as much to Batman as it did to him. He _never_ missed another year.

"You ready to go?" Batman asked eventually.

"Whenever you are," Flash replied.

Batman nodded, reaching down to pick up a small roll of newspaper, so concealed that Flash hadn't even noticed it was there. He should have expected it though. It was the same every year.

Rain drizzled lightly, just enough for the wind to chill and toss against them as they appeared in the cemetery, teleported there by the Watchtowers trans-location system.

The cemetery would be closed to the general public today, the only ones allowed in were heroes, come to pay their respects. And none of them would appear until Batman and Flash had finished their ritual.

Flash went first as usual. One rose for Cyborg, gently placed on the headstone, one for Beast Boy. The seaweed for Aqualad. A twin set of roses, crossed stems and placed on the joint grave of Nightwing and Starfire. "Hey boss," Flash murmured, squatting as he placed the flowers. "Good to see you. Been a tough year this one. I missed you."

He stood and walked the small distance to Jinx's grave, allowing Batman time to speak to his son. Words they both knew the other could hear. Words that would never, ever be discussed.

"Hey Jinxy," he said as he placed the red rose on the grass that covered her grave. "Sorry I haven't been around much this year. It goes so quick." He gave a sad chuckle. "Coming from me that's probably a good thing though, right, sweetie?" He sighed. "Things haven't really changed for me. Still helping head up the Justice League, it's huge now. So many heroes working together. And little Robin is leading the Titans to glory, training up the young-uns." He snorted. "Heh, little Robin, not so little anymore. He's thirty-three this year. God, thirty-three, and I remember when he was sixteen and joined the Titans. Not that they're starting to need a relic like me. Fastest man alive. Oh sweetie, I miss you. Miss your smile, miss your sass. Miss the way you made me feel special. None of _them_ can do that for me. Had ten girlfriends this year alone. Fastest man alive… I go through woman like they're going out of fashion, and the one that I wanted… I just wasn't fast enough."

He tugged out a stray weed, casting it aside, tracing her name on the plaque with his fingers. "Just like me, isn't it, sweetie, always concerned about the one that got away."

He slipped into silence. "Miss you," he murmured as he got to his feet. "Loved you, Jinxy."

He walked a short distance away as the rain started. It tumbled out of the sky as he lifted his face to greet the drops. They mingled with the tears on his cheeks, washing the pain away.

Flash half watched as Batman placed the honeysuckle flowers he'd brought with him on Nightwing and Starfire's grave, his hand touching the headstone lightly before he walked back over to join Flash.

"It gets harder every year," Batman muttered, reaching into his belt.

"Yeah," Flash said.

"We're ready to return," Batman said into the communicator.

As that familiar tingle of the Watchtowers trans-location engulfed his being, Flash saw a woman step from behind a tree. Long violet hair flowed in the wind, the blue cape billowing around her form, concealing her body, everything but her hands. Those cradled a sprig of catnip. She turned her violet eyes toward him, that jewel sparkling on her forehead and she smiled.

Flash's entire body went cold with recognition.

The cemetery dematerialized and the Watchtower surged back into view.

"Holy fuck!" Flash exclaimed as they materialized on the welcome bay, that huge cylindrical disc on the podium in the middle of the Tower. His eyes snapped up to J'onn as the Martian raised his hand in greeting, seeing the other founding members of the Justice League standing behind him, just as they always did when he and Batman returned, Robin standing unobstructively behind them. Many other heroes were littered around beside the windows on the other side of the chamber. "Sound the fucking alert and send us back there right now!"

"What is wrong?" J'onn asked in his deep voice.

"Raven!" he spat. "_Raven _was at the cemetery."

"What?" Batman snapped, his face suddenly hard. "Sound the alert!"

Every single computer system in the Watchtower died at once.

"Deactivating defensive mechanisms, enabling lockdown processes," a voice droned over the open speaker. "Yo, sit tight, you ain't going anywhere. Accessing translocation device."

There was the rabble of many voices as those heroes by the windows looked at each other in confusion.

"Cyborg!" Batman snapped. "What are you doing?"

A screen flickered into life against the blank wall beside the welcome bay. "Sorry, Batman," the image of Cyborg that appeared on the screen said. "This needs to be done. Stand back."

Flash zipped off the welcome bay floor, pulling Batman with him.

"I cannot lock him out," J'onn said, his fingers flying across the console keyboard.

"Sorry man," Cyborg said, his face blank. "You can't do anything. We've been preparing for this for too long."

"We? You've been working with Raven!" Flash accused, point a finger up at the screen.

"Guilty as charged," Cyborg said. "But it ain't what you think."

The low hum of the trans-location device sang in his ears. He glanced to the side as the other founding members of the Justice League landed beside him, saw Batman pulling out several batarangs and readied them to fire.

Flash was completely astonished when Oracle and Arsenal appeared on the welcome bay, both faces shifting into expressions of equal surprise.

"What's going on?" Oracle blurted, her blue eyes darting around wildly.

"Don't shoot," Arsenal said instantly, placing himself before Oracle's wheelchair, readying an arrow in his bow, holding it loosely toward the ground to indicate he wasn't a threat but Flash knew he could have that arrow flying in an instant.

"Please clear the welcome pad, more incoming," Cyborg droned.

"Cyborg?" Oracle blurted, maneuvering her wheelchair around so she could see his face on the wall. "What are you doing?"

Cyborg smiled. "Sorry, Babs, nothing personal."

Her face twisted into a snarl, her blue eyes flashing. "Like hell is isn't, what's gotten into your program? Run a self diagnostic."

Cyborg sighed, a sad sounding puff of breath. "See, this is why we never worked out. I am not a goddamn program. Thoughts, emotions, memories, they're all mine, even if the body is gone. Now clear the pad."

That low hum resounded in the air again and Flash zipped forward, dragging Oracle's wheelchair out of the way and positioning her safely behind Batman, Arsenal running behind.

A ball of pale light appeared on the welcome pad, its form as large as a beach ball. It floated for a moment, several feet off the ground, pulsing, its size constantly shifting, its swirling colours cascading from green to blue and back again.

The light flickered and floated off the pad in what seem to Flash to be a wary manner, before it suddenly vanished.

There was an '_oof_' sound from next to Flash and he was nearly floored when Batman was lifted into the air and his chest encased in that light that was suddenly a solid green. Flash watched as Batman struggled against the light but couldn't seem to do anything.

Instant pandemonium.

Wonder Woman leapt into the air, her arms outstretched as she bore down on Batman's position, Shayera following her close behind, her mace crackling. Green Lantern's ring glowed as the man surged into the air. Several exploding discs launched from Robin's hands.

The green light zipped up and out of the way of Wonder Woman and the spinning discs, taking Batman with it, five tiny bolts of green light sparked from the ball and disintegrated the discs. Flash narrowed his eyes. Was it just him or did that ball of light want to _protect_ Batman?

"Wait!" Cyborg cried, but was ignored.

"Oh, put him down," a voice snapped and everyone in the room froze. Flash turned to see Raven stepping from a white raven of power on the welcome bay, her blue cape wrapped around her body, concealing her form. She looked a lot older now, softer somehow, like she'd developed an inner peace. Her long violet hair hung to her waist, giving her an ethereal appearance. "I thought we talked to you about that."

The light pulsed once, shifting colour so that it was once again a swirling mixture of blue and green.

"Yeah, yeah," Raven said. "Half of you wanted to do that. Now put him down."

The ball of light turned bright blue.

"Don't you sass me," Raven snapped immediately, a single gray skinned arm escaping the cape to poke a finger at the ball. "Not in the mood. Put him down."

The light remained unchanged.

"You dick, we need his help, he's not going to be very forthcoming if you keep pestering him."

Flash stared in amazement as Raven actually argued with the light. A light that didn't actually seem to be saying anything. The light dipped, almost apologetically in the air, shifting back to green and blue and placed Batman back on the ground beside his flabbergasted teammates, returning to its orb like shape.

"R-r-raven?" Oracle asked, her voice shaking, wheeling forward to the front of the group of astounded heroes.

"It's just Rachel now, Raven died a long time ago." Rachel flicked her eyes over toward the group before her jaw dropped. "Babs? What happened to you?" she asked taking a step forward.

A green shield immediately burst forth from Green Lantern's ring, shielding the group. A flash of pain erupted on Rachel's face, quickly smothered. The blue green ball of light probed the shield gently before it zipped to Rachel's side.

"What are you doing here?" Batman hissed.

Rachel glanced over at Cyborg. "We need your help."

"We don't help _murders_," Batman snarled, and Flash could see the startled looks from the others at the ferocity on his face. He, himself, had only rarely seen Batman display this much emotion but understood where he was coming from.

"She didn't murder anyone!" Cyborg snapped. "I told you this before, if you would just fucking listen to me. That was _Trigon_!"

"That is no excuse," Batman snapped back. "It was her body, her powers. She killed you, Beast Boy, Starfire and my son!"

The ball immediately shifted to blue. "Aww, he _does_ care."

Flash froze as he heard the voice as did Batman, Arsenal and Oracle, all four of them staring at the ball of light in shock. All blood drained from his face and his legs felt like jelly.

Rachel sighed, casting a glare at the ball. "I thought I told you to be quiet."

"C'mon Rae," the blue ball spoke again. "You know I _live_ to torment the man. I haven't been able to piss him off for twenty years-"

"And what about the whole easing them into it?" Cyborg interrupted quickly, a representation of his hand rubbing his face in annoyance.

The ball bounced lightly. "I wanna see if I can make him faint."

Flash's knees went weak. "No way."

"It _can't_ be," Oracle whispered from beside him.

"Dude," Arsenal said softly.

"What's going on?" Green Lantern asked, still holding the shield up before them.

The blue ball of light zipped forward, hovering just before the shield, level with Batman. "Hi Dad."

"_Dad_?" came the cry of many voices from behind Flash, Robin's voice being one of the loudest.

Flash's legs went out from under him, his whole body suddenly limp. He sat on the cold floor staring numbly up at the ball.

There was a thump beside him as Batman dropped to his knees.

"There we go," the ball said smugly.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Batman?" Robin asked, coming forward and resting his hand on Batman's shoulder. "What's going on?"

The orb instantly shifted to green and emitted a squeal of delight, lifting into the air and spinning. Robin's eyes went wide as he stared at the ball and backed away slowly.

"Here she goes," Cyborg muttered to Rachel before addressing the ball of light. "Calm down."

The ball shifted back to blue. "Sorry. Overexcited."

"Dick?" Batman asked, a strange quiver to his voice.

"No way," exclaimed Robin. "He's dead."

The blue orb pulsed once, drifting closer. "Yeah, Dad, it's me."

Flash had to swallow several times to get his voice working. "How?"

"Hi Flash, good to see you. It's a long story." The orb arched into the air, hovering slightly. "And if you don't mind, we'd rather not share it with the world. Batman, we need your help."

Batman turned his head. "J'onn…"

J'onn closed his eyes. "I'm sensing two presences within that orb."

"Two presences?" Superman asked, his arms folded on his chest.

The ball shifted to green. "I am the second presence," a feminine voice said softly. "It is glorious to see you again _k'norfka_ Batman."

"Starfire," Oracle breathed, her hands fluttering to her face. "Oh god, Star…"

"I sense no deception," J'onn said blandly. "The minds are indeed Nightwing and Starfire."

Green Lantern dropped the shield as Batman held up a hand. The orb went blue and moved closer. Flash never even saw Batman's hand move as he smacked the orb. How, Flash couldn't be sure, it didn't look as though the ball was solid.

"Hey!" it complained immediately darting away. "What was that for?"

"Twenty years, you ingrate. Twenty years and you never _once_ thought to come and tell me?"

The orb shifted to green. "We could not _k'norfka_ Batman… please, allow us to explain. We do not have the luxury of time."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "We found a way to save them."

Flash's world stilled.

TTTTT

"Talk," Batman's said stoic voice.

Flash glanced around the table in the private meeting room.

Arsenal stood by the window, his arms folded across his chest. Oracle seated beside Batman, Robin on his other side. J'onn, Wonder Woman, Shayera, Superman and Green Lantern position ominously at the end of the table, staring down toward where Rachel stood and the orb floated. Cyborg's computerized face appearing in the console behind Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel sighed and took off her cape and draped it over a chair, revealing low cut jeans with a belt similar to her old one swathed around her hips and a blue midriff top. Flash was surprised to see that white gold locket still around her neck and a strange set of dual bands around her arm. His eyes almost immediately locked on the small of her back, as she turned for a brief moment, seeing the black raven inked into her skin beneath the swathe of hair.

Batman's expression was nondescript. "Start with how Dick and Starfire are still alive."

The blue green ball pulsed lightly. "Call us Valiand'r," they said, both Starfire and Dick's voice blending together. "It is what the people of Tamaran have named us and we have become used to this name."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Fine… how are you both still alive?"

Valiand'r sighed. "Do you recall what you were told at Komand'r's funeral? Tamaranians believe that the green energy inside travels to _X'hal_ once the flesh is dead. Tamaranians burn their dead so that their energy is released faster. Turns out, this is actually true, the energy can actually go to her, lives on through her." Valiand'r flickered for a moment before turning blue. "This is painful for Star, so I'll explain. When she was fourteen she, her brother and her sister were captured by a race called the Psions-"

Shayera sucked in a startled gasp of breath. "No," she breathed.

Valiand'r bobbed up and down in imitation of a nod. "Yup."

"Who are the Psions?" Flash asked curiously.

"A race of merciless beings who experiment on others," Shayera said, her face white. "Their deeds are legendary even amongst my people."

"Starfire's memories of that encounter are hazy at best. She's pretty sure she spent six months being experimented on. They forced her body to hold as much green energy as it could, changed her so she could produced star bolts. The star bolts aren't natural to Tamaranians. The Psions experimented more on her than they did her brother or her sister. Flash, Speedy-"

"Arsenal now, dude," he said, interrupting Valiand'r.

"Sorry, Arsenal. Love the new look by the way, suits you."

Arsenal seemed embarrassed by this and readjusted his belt. "Thanks, dude."

"Do you remembered the size of the explosion on Tamaran when Starfire released her energy?"

"Yeah, it was massive! Biggest thing I've ever seen."

"That was just a fraction of it, she'd expelled so much to escape the Citadel. Komand'r and Ryand'r live on through _X'hal, _their energies weren't as great. But she couldn't take Starfire's energy, there was far too much of it. We could have expelled it and joined her, but we wanted to know what had happened back on Earth. So instead, she left us go free. We are, in essence, just like _X'hal_, pure energy."

Batman pursed his lips. "So, she's pure energy. How did _you_ get there, Dick?"

The ball shifted back to the swirling colours of blue and green. "We are one."

Batman's eyes narrowed in thought. "_A'tiyk valm_."

"Yes."

"I don't understand," Robin said, glancing at Batman.

Valiand'r pulsed. "You have not told him much about us have you?"

Batman cast Robin a glare. "Oh, he knows about you. Just not everything."

"That bond thingy?" Flash asked, scratching his head. "Boss, I don't understand. I thought that was just your minds that was joined."

The ball shifted to blue and laughed. "Ahh, Flash you don't know how much I've missed hearing you call me that," Valiand'r said in Dick's voice before Starfire's voice was heard once more. "_A'tiyk valm_ is a bond of spirit, or 'soul mate'. Our souls were joined and that joining expressed itself in the form of telepathy with each other. When Richard died, I gathered him into my mind. I took him with me. It was… an accident that this occurred."

"This is all well and good," Superman interjected, leaning forward on his chair. "But what is _she_ doing here? And why do you need our help?"

"I don't need _your_ help," Rachel snapped. "I need Batman, Flash, Arsenal and-" She paused. "Have you changed your name too, Babs? And why are you in a wheelchair?"

"It's Oracle now," she replied, her hands folded in her lap. "And I was shot by the Joker. Severed my spine."

"Oh Barbara," Valiand'r said sorrowfully in Starfire's voice.

Oracle waved her hand. "I'm used to it."

"I can fix that," Rachel said quietly.

"I'm not about to let you anywhere near me," Oracle spat, her eyes narrowing.

"Babs," Valiand'r chided in Dick's voice. "That was uncalled for."

"No, it really wasn't," Oracle snapped. "She killed you, Dick, you and Starfire and Cyborg and Beast Boy. How can you forgive her for that?"

"She is our sister," the dual voices said, the orb flashing sharply. "And it was _not_ her fault."

"Besides, the only one of us that's really dead is Beast Boy," Cyborg softly said. "That's what we're hoping to change."

"How?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I can control time," Rachel said simply, her hands clasped together.

There was a stunned silence.

"What?" Flash asked eventually, glancing around the room at the others.

Rachel sighed. "I should explain. While I was in prison, Cyborg came to me. His voice used to appear to me over the radio, and he would talk to me for hours on end and just be there for me. He kept me sane. About two years after I was incarcerated, Valiand'r appeared and I thought I really was going crazy."

"Two years?" Flash asked looking at Valiand'r. "What were you doing in those years?"

Valiand'r went blue again. "_Someone_ didn't burn Star's body like we'd put in her will. It took us a while before enough energy was free to burn it ourselves… wasn't fun, thanks a lot, Dad."

Batman shifted, but Flash couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed or uncomfortable or simply felt no remorse at all.

"After that, we were compelled to go to _X'hal_-"

"_Compelled_?" Batman asked instantly.

Valiand'r seemed to bob in consideration. "Compelled is probably too strong a word. Starfire felt she had to go, so we did. Boy, was _she _surprised when we turned up. She'd been feeling our energy for a while and wondered what the hell was going on. She felt pretty charitable, or was relieved that there was someone else like her, we can't be sure. She taught us how to maintain our form as we were unstable for a while. Came back to Earth to try and find out what happened to everyone."

"Why didn't you come and see me then?"

"Oh yeah," Valiand'r scoffed with Dick's voice. "That would've really worked well. 'Hi Dad, remember me? I'm a ball of energy now, and the girl that you didn't want me to marry took me with her when she died.' That would have gone down _really _well."

"I never said that I didn't want you to marry her, just that you were too young."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Must you? You haven't seen each other for twenty years and you're still snipping."

The ball went flickered from blue to green and back again many times in rapid succession before it finally flickered green. "Richard has promised to refrain from antagonizing _k'norfka_ Batman for the moment."

Flash laughed suddenly, as silly as it sounded. "Boss, you're still whipped!" The Justice League members looked at him as though he'd grown another head, but Oracle covered her mouth and giggled.

"Can I _please_ continue?" Rachel asked, her voice dark.

Flash and Oracle dipped into silence.

"Thank you," Rachel said, her eyes flashing for a moment. "As I was saying, Valiand'r came after two years and we hatched a plan. I've always been able to control time when circumstances required it. I've been able to stop it and slow it down, but I had never been able to do it willingly. We've spent twenty years honing my powers, visiting the magi and masters of time throughout the universe and now I can. Our plan is to-"

"Great Hera, you cannot be serious," Wonder Woman exclaimed. "Only the Gods have that sort of power."

Rachel arched her eyebrows. "Gods and demons. You _do_ know who my father is."

"You can go back and change the outcome of that day," Flash said, suddenly hopeful.

Rachel dropped her eyes to him and nodded. "We can go back and save Jinx." Her eyes shifted to Arsenal. "Aqualad." Oracle was next. "Cyborg's body." And lastly Batman. "And Starfire and Nightwing's bodies. That's why we need you. I can take you four, and Valiand'r into the past to prevent those deaths."

"I'm in," Flash said immediately, followed closely by Arsenal.

Superman narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to do this Valiand'r? You're not really dead."

The ball shifted to blue. "I miss sex."

Flash, Arsenal and Oracle burst into laughter again. There was a disgruntled shuffling from the other members in the room and Robin looked perplexed. Batman simply raised an eyebrow.

"Dick," Rachel growled.

"What?" he asked cheekily, and Flash knew the exact look he would have on his face if he had one. "Oh all right… Star and I are, essentially, immortal now, if we want to be, although we could just deplete our own energy and go to _X'hal_. But we don't want this kind of power; it's too much. Under different circumstances, we probably would've already joined with _X'hal_. We were quite happy to be just Dick and Kori. We did this once; we're almost positive we could do it again and tell our younger selves how to do it, even if we don't die at the same time. If Star dies first, she gets to wait around until I do, and if I go first, she can keep me in her mind. But there was so many things we didn't get to do, we're willing to take the risk, just so we could live a normal life… plus I'm pretty sure Batman wants to be a granddaddy."

Superman burst into laughter at that one, followed by Green Lantern while Wonder Woman and Shayera smiled at each other. Robin tried futilely to withhold his mirth, before he cracked up laughing along with Arsenal. Flash was already rolling around in his chair, his hands clasped to his stomach.

"Time travel is forbidden," J'onn said as the laughter died, his finger steeped together as he studied Rachel. "The ramifications of it could be devastating. You could unravel everything, the future you could be trying to create may in fact be worse."

"We're going back anyway," Rachel said, her hands on her hips. "We didn't come here for your approval. We just thought we'd offer you both the opportunity to save Jinx and Aqualad."

"Dick-" Batman began, leaning forward on his chair.

"We've thought this through," Valiand'r interrupted quickly using Dick's voice. "We've spent _ten years_ studying the timestream, longer than that helping Rachel develop the power she needs to get us all back there. We've spent years on the plan to actually accomplish what we're going to do when we get there. Everything has been planned down to the smallest detail. We have but seconds to act at each interval, just before each death. We actually have to let Cyborg die for this to work."

"What?" Oracle asked, her face draining of colour.

Rachel sighed. "When my father started to influence my soul, saying that he could save Garfield, I hid the good part of me, the essence of me. I locked it up inside the locket. Garfield is the _only_ one that can open the locket and release it thus ridding my body of Trigon's influence," Rachel said, her eyes on Oracle. "We have to make Trigon believe he is winning. We have to hide away and allow each moment to take place and act at the _last_ second to prevent the death, place replicas in their places. Jinx and Aqualad's deaths are different, but unfortunately we have to make your younger selves _believe _they are dead until after Trigon is confronted."

"What?" Flash blurted, sitting up straight in his seat so fast it squeaked. "Why?"

"Starfire and I pulled off our attack to comfort you," Valiand'r said in Dick's voice. "That's how Trigon found us. We won't be anywhere near there unless Jinx is 'dead'. And our deaths are what made Trigon gloat until Beast Boy arrived. We have to do everything _exactly_ the same and prevent the deaths, and Bumblebee's wing loss. It includes allowing Cyborg to 'die'. Oracle and Batman will need to act within moments of his death, recharging the body."

"And put this in its place," Rachel said, swirling her hands before something went clunk behind her.

Cyborg let out a long whistle. "Damn, I was a looker back then," he drawled.

Flash smirked as he saw the replica Cyborg standing passively behind Rachel. His eyes were vacant and his parts were all gray.

"It's just a replica," Rachel said, looking at Oracle. "It contains the power cells you will need to repair Cyborg. There is also a single file in there that your younger self will download into the Titan computer. We've replicated it to have the appearance of his brain, but its really just some documents."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "We've outlined what we've done in the future for our younger selves, how Trigon took over Raven, how we found a way to go back, some of the training Rachel undertook, like how Raven can prevent Trigon from doing it again. We've made a list of all the natural disasters that could have been prevented, as well as the ones that we had no chance against in an effort to stop the death toll. We have not, however, told them of political changes, invasions, and events that would change the world history too much, or could become fluid because of the changes we're making today."

"You're welcome to look over the file we're planning on giving them if you like," Valiand'r included in Dick's voice. "Add what you will. No stock market scams, Flash, this is not a get rich quick scheme for you."

Flash snorted and put his feet up on the table, his fingers intertwined behind his head. "Don't need it, boss."

Rachel looked at Oracle. "You and Batman will need to recharge Cyborg as quickly as possible and replace him with that, and then take him to the place where Starfire and Nightwing will be fighting Trigon." She looked at Flash. "You'll have your second chance at saving Jinx, then you'll need to back off with her and keep her protected and hide with Batman. Arsenal, same deal for you, except use a flash arrow or bomb the moment the dragon appears though the ground. I'll yank Aqualad out of the way and replace him with a replica. You're in charge of protecting him, keeping him hidden and preventing Bumblebee's wing loss, and then you, too, head to the meeting place."

"And Starfire and Nightwing?" Robin asked curiously.

"That'll be us," Valiand'r said. "The only reason we lost then was because Starfire couldn't get the shield beneath our feet. We'll be that shield, and just before that the strike comes that was supposed to end our lives, we'll switch our younger selves with a hologram and Rachel will port them to safety."

"Just a hologram?" Batman asked. "Why just a hologram?"

"Cause no one actually touched us until after Beast Boy was killed. And because we moved after we took the hit. Trigon watched us die, the hologram will act that out."

"And Beast Boy?" Arsenal asked. "He's the whole reason you're doing this. How are you going to prevent his death?"

Rachel swallowed and Valiand'r drifted closer. "I have to interrupt his fight with Trigon before he takes the hit that would have killed him."

"Why not just stop him from fighting with Trigon to begin with?" Green Lantern asked.

Valiand'r answered. "Because Beast Boy needs to learn something too. In that fight, he learnt willingly how to control the Beast… er the Beast was-"

"They know who the Beast was," Batman interrupted. "It's on file."

"Ahh… well he also learnt how to contain his form, change it at will."

"How do you know this?" J'onn asked quietly.

"I saw it," Rachel said, just as quietly. "Or at least Trigon using my body saw it and dear old dad made sure to leave those memories behind when he was forced out. His body was the Beast, but his mind was still him. He needs that moment for the Beast and the Boy to become one, to fully have control over it. That's part of the reason why we're going to illustrate the deaths of the Titans. We think it's that push that gave him complete control."

"And getting back to the future?" Oracle asked. "We can't stay there."

"Same spell that got us there. If we were successful, we should start seeing the results immediately." Rachel eyed Oracle. "I'm not entirely sure you should come, not like that. Maybe we should take Robin instead."

"Rachel-" Valiand'r began before they were interrupted by a scowling Oracle.

"So, because I can't walk and won't let you heal me, you're going to penalise me? I know Cyborg's systems inside out now, you're gonna need me just in case we can't get him up and running quickly."

"Because you might need to move extremely fast to avoid the Titans and Trigon's army. We _cannot_ be spotted before we're ready! His 'all-seeing' while in my body is limited to what he can _actually _see, through my eyes or his minions, but if one of those manifested shadow dragons sees you, he'll know you're there. We need to move hard and fast and above all _stay hidden_."

"Couldn't you take me there anyway?" Robin asked hopefully, looking between Batman and Rachel. "I've always wanted to see Nightwing in action. And I can help Oracle then."

Rachel chewed her lip and looked at Valiand'r. "It's your energy I'm using to help channel."

Valiand'r began to flicker again, shifting its colours rapidly before it returned to that blue green. "We are concerned with the trip back," they said together. "We can handle the trip to the past, there is no limit to the amount of energy we can produce now, but the return, if we are successful, we will no longer be Valiand'r."

"You could always ask your younger selves to help provide the energy," Cyborg said quietly.

"Starfire, your energy would suffice," Rachel said with a wave of her hand. "And I wouldn't have to be worried about conserving energy for the trip back."

Batman shifted, his expression bland. "I'm not comfortable with Robin coming as it is, or Oracle for that matter."

Both of them turned on him, dual expressions of outrage. "_What_?"

"That's not fair," Robin complained.

"It's a good plan Dick," Batman droned, ignoring them both. "Sounds like you've thought it through. But they're not coming."

The orb flickered to blue, floating in what Flash could only describe as a considering manner. "I thought you might say that."

"Then you agree with me?" Batman asked, an eyebrow arching slightly.

"No. We need Oracle. Cyborg was heavily damaged before he died. I haven't got hands and it takes an incredible amount of concentration to make them and keep them solid and dexterous enough to use them. We need to use the time to recharge for the fight with Trigon. I can't fix Cyborg. Oracle can and she's quick enough to be able to act at a moment's notice if something goes wrong, even if she's confined to a chair, Rachel." Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes while Valiand'r continued. "We're taking a huge risk in taking the ones back that we are. Robin on the other hand-"

Robin leant forward on his chair as Valiand'r's light flickered once again. Valiand'r bobbed once, returning to the normal blue green. "That one is up to you, Batman, but we cannot see any disadvantages in having him travel with us. And perhaps it might help your younger self to know that there will be another Robin."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the ball, clipping Robin on the back of the head as he cheered.

"Can we save the domestics for later?" Rachel asked dryly. "I need this needs to be done today. And soon. I need to go and prepare the spell, and I need an answer on who I am taking with me. Batman, are you coming or not?"

Batman considered, his face giving away nothing, his eyes narrow as he regarded Valiand'r.

"I would advise against this course of action, Batman," J'onn said. "Meddling in the affairs of the past can be detrimental."

"Consider this," Valiand'r said in Starfire's voice. "When I was fifteen, I visited the future, twenty years to be exact. Nightwing was alive, as was Cyborg and Beast Boy. I saw what the future would have been like without me present. It was very different. In essence, that future has already changed, it has not come to pass. Nightwing died with me. Beast Boy is dead. Cyborg exists in a computer. Who are we to say this is the right future? If we were not _meant_ to change the past, why would the spells exist for us to do so? We want to try. Beast Boy should not have died. Nor should any of the others that died that day and we have a chance to change it."

"And what if you make the future worse?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.

"At least Beast Boy will be _in_ it," Rachel hissed.

"Why are you trying to stop the deaths from occurring? Why don't you just go back to before Trigon took over your body?" Green Lantern asked.

Rachel sighed. "Spells that navigate time are difficult. I need to pinpoint locations in time, it's not like I can simply nip back five minutes ago and change something. When I released Trigon, there was a massive wave of magic released at the same time. I can use that to release an anchor. It is easier to steer through time if I have an exact knowledge of how far into the past I need to travel. Today it is exactly twenty years. And I need to release the spell at precisely at the anniversary of when the magic was released."

"In other words," Cyborg said. "There are two hours before that spell has to be performed. They'll be going regardless."

Rachel pulled out a small disk from a slot in the Cyborg replica's head. "Place whatever information you wish to travel into the past on this," she said, dropping it on the table, picking up her cloak and draped it around her neck. "Valiand'r shall be in the cemetery in exactly one hour, they will escort those of you that wish to come to the place I have been preparing my spell." She turned and looked at Cyborg and Flash saw an extraordinary smile cross her face. "Goodbye, brother," she said, touching the screen. "I'll see you soon."

"Luv ya, baby doll," he chirped happily in return. "You save our boy."

Rachel smiled, took hold of the Cyborg replica, wrapped herself in her cloak and vanished.

"Dad," Valiand'r said in Dick's voice. "It would mean the world to us if you would come. But if you can't, we understand." Valiand'r floated over to the screen where Cyborg's image was portrayed. "Seeya soon, Cy."

"Good luck, guys. I wish I was coming with you."

"Brother," Starfire's voice said happily, before the orb simply vanished and Flash thought he saw a splurt of blue green light erupt briefly from outside the Watchtower's windows.

"Unlocking all systems," Cyborg's voice droned. "Returning alert status to norm. Reactivated defensive systems. One hour, guys. They won't wait."

TTTTT

Flash was standing by Jinx's grave within thirty minutes. He looked down at it forlornly, staring at the numerous flowers that had gathered before it by other hero's paying their respects.

Valiand'r floated a small distance away, contemplating as they pulled the power of the sun towards them, encasing their form in its energy.

_He looks sad_, Starfire whispered.

_I would be too if I lost you,_ Dick murmured.

_You should speak with him._

_Interfering again, Star?_

_When do I not?_

_We need to be gathering energy. _

_You speak with him, I will gather. _

_Star-_

_He is your best friend. You have not seen him for twenty years, if you do not go and speak with him I will an-_

_All right already, _Dick replied affectionately._ Nag._

Valiand'r floated over to Flash's side. "Hi Flash," Valiand'r said in Dick's voice.

Flash turned his head, a grin erupting on his face. "Hi boss… er hi Star."

"She's not listening," Valiand'r replied, shifting so they was in direct sunlight. "She's concentrating on storing and compressing energy from the sun."

Flash arched an eyebrow. "That's just too weird."

"Tell me about it," Valiand'r chuckled. "Took us ages to get used to this."

"How do you do it?" Flash asked curiously. "I mean… you must get sick of each other."

Valiand'r pulsed. "Sometimes. Was very difficult at first, chained to her body and all and having to cope with the fact that we could hear each other's _every_ thought, see each other's memories. But Star and I have always been able to work things out. I still brood, she is overly cheerful, but in essence, we are one now. Two minds, one body. Except sometimes now, she broods and I'm overly cheerful."

Flash laughed. "Starfire brooding, _that_ I'd have to see to believe."

"Oh, she learnt from the best," Valiand'r said cheekily before it became wistful. "We still have our own personalities, our own time to be in control, but sometimes, when we're one, in mind and body, it's the most amazing connection. We think and act as one, there's no Star, no Dick… just Valiand'r."

"What made you decide on that name?" Flash asked curiously, shifting his position so that he faced Valiand'r.

Valiand'r chuckled again. "Star doesn't like her Tamaranian name too much. We tried mixing names, came up with Valkor or Valkori or Nightfire or Starwing… and you don't wanna know what happened when we tired to use Dick. Most of them were hopeless. Valiand'r suits us both. And its easier to think of us as that than to decided which one of us is dominant at the time."

"But you change colour… your blue when you speak, and green when Star speaks."

"Yeah… but its easier just to have one name than two depending on the colour. And more often than not we're the mixture."

"Why green blue?"

"Dunno… eye colours we think. Or it could just be the way it worked out. _X'hal_ is white."

Flash fell silent, glancing back down at Jinx's grave. "I missed you, Dick," he said quietly.

Valiand'r bobbed closer. "We missed you too, Wally."

"I spent years thinking it was my fault. Couldn't save Jinx. Wasn't there for you."

"I sent you back to the Tower. You were not responsible for my death."

"I could have made a difference if I'd stuck around."

"Yeah," Valiand'r agreed. "You could have died, too. Starfire and I might have died at separate times, and then we never would've known this was possible. Or worse, one of us might have died and the other lived. It was impossible to predict the outcome of that day, Wally. Just as it will be impossible to predict what will happen if we manage to change it. But you'll have your second chance to save Jinx." Valiand'r bobbed lightly in the air. "That is, if you're coming."

Flash nodded vigorously. "Oh definitely."

"You realise how precise you'll have to be on your timing."

"I know, boss. I have to time it so that I snatch her up right after she's propelled me from the building. But I've gotten a hell of a lot better at controlling my speed and powers since that day. And I won't be injured."

"Just as long as you know you'll only get one shot at this."

"It's all I'll need… out of curiosity, what would you have done if I wasn't coming?"

Valiand'r sighed. "Our very best to save Jinx. We have a backup plan if none of you chose to come. It was a lot riskier and… Jinx and Cyborg died _so_ close together and… well… Star and I can move incredibly fast in this form but… there may have been losses."

Flash nodded and Valiand'r dipped into silence.

_Your father is here,_ Starfire whispered, shifting their awareness.

Batman was standing by Nightwing and Starfire's grave, watching Valiand'r and Flash.

"Excuse me," Valiand'r said, heading over to where Batman stood, positioning them once more in the sunlight. "Batman."

"Dick… and Starfire," he said, returning the greeting.

"Starfire's not here right now," Valiand'r said cheekily. "But if you leave a message-" Starfire took over. "Richard!" her voice exclaimed before it became apologetic. "I am concentrating on gathering energy, _k'norfka_ Batman. It will allow you to speak with Richard freely."

"Thank you," he replied blandly.

Valiand'r pulsed blue, bobbing up and down slightly. "Hate it when she does that."

"Then you probably shouldn't be such a smart ass," Batman retorted.

"Would you have me any other way?" Valiand'r asked impertinently.

Batman sighed. "At least I know its you."

They dipped into silence.

"Dad," Valiand'r said eventually. "I'm sorry we didn't come and tell you. It was a new experience for us, being one like this. By the time we'd got a handle on it, so much time had passed. We thought… well…"

"It would be better if you just left us alone?" Batman asked, his face blank.

"Something like that. We couldn't leave Rachel. Everyone else had abandoned her. And when we'd hatched the plan, Star and I traveled to lay the way. It's incredible how many different races Star knows. We got Rachel training with some of the best in the universe, all in preparation for this day."

"And now you're immortal?"

Valiand'r bobbed from side to side in the air. "Not really. If we expel all the energy we carry, we can move on. There are things that can hurt us, probably kill us. Magic for example, it _bites_. We could also just cease taking energy from the sun. We weren't ready to do that. Not without helping, Rachel."

Batman nodded, looking down at the grave. "Dick, Alfred-"

"We know," Valiand'r said sadly. "We… ah… came back to say goodbye."

Batman peered at him. "You were the light he was hallucinating about?"

"Yes. We also listed his illness in the document we are sending back, in the hopes we can save him. I'm sorry, Dad."

Batman nodded, no more than a sharp bobbing of his head. He lifted his head, staring at Valiand'r with an intensity that was frightening. "You're positive this will work?"

"No," Valiand'r replied. "But we have faith. We have to try, so many pointless deaths that day. So many mistakes."

Batman nodded. "Arsenal is stocking up on supplies. Oracle had to pick up her hover chair and she and Robin will be here. The Justice League are against this sort of meddling in the past."

"And you?" Valiand'r asked softly.

"You're my son," Batman said quietly. "I never told you I loved you. Not once."

"I knew you did," Valiand'r replied gently. "I knew."

Batman looked away and cleared his throat. "I'm in."

TTTTT

Rachel was floating in the middle of the air as Valiand'r led Batman, Flash, Arsenal, Oracle and Robin to the appointed place.

She had changed, her white cape billowing behind her as she meditated. She no longer wore a leotard, that had worked in her youth but no longer. Instead she wore long sleeveless white dress, the skirt of it falling from beneath a v belt, much like the double bryna she had worn to Starfire and Nightwing's wedding. It was slit up the side all the way up to her hips, exposing the gray toned skin of her legs and the neck of it cut in a v shape, ending between her breasts. Calf high laced white boots, white gloves that ended just before her elbow. She still wore the dual metal bands around her arm gifted to her by Starfire at her wedding. Still wore that white gold locket around her neck.

Her white powers were swirling around her, a huge circular rune carved into the ground below her, lit candles floated around the room.

"Woah, creepy," Flash said, glancing around the room.

Valiand'r bobbed up and down in the air as they watched Rachel meditate. This room had once been the portal room, where Raven had twice opened it to release her father. The hand had decayed, the figures against the walls gone, but it still bore the same evil of the dual rising. "Sister," Valiand'r called in their double voices.

Rachel's white eyes snapped open and she regarded the group. "We are prepared?" she asked.

"What do you need us to do?" Batman droned.

"Stand within the rune," Rachel replied, waving her hands through the air as she conjured the replica Cyborg and Aqualad, placing them within the circle. "Did you bring the disk?"

Batman nodded to Oracle and Robin, the three of them stepping into the circle, with Flash and Arsenal not far behind. Batman slotted the disk in Cyborg's head, taking his place in the circle.

Valiand'r darted up to her side, hovering before her, regarding her solemnly.

Rachel tucked a long strand of violet hair behind her ear. "You're sure about this?" she murmured.

"Sister, we are not about to back out now," Valiand'r said in their dual voices. "We made you a promise. We are concerned for you. The burden you take-"

"He needs to be stopped, once and for all. I can do this."

Valiand'r considered her. "We will always love you, no matter what. You need our energy, sister, take what you require with our blessing."

Rachel dropped her eyes to the group standing below her. "Take each others hands, and the hands of the replicas. You will need to form a circle."

Positions were quickly shifted, faces unnerved, last minute instructions given.

"And close you eyes, this will feel… uncomfortable." She looked back up at Valiand'r. "Ready?"

Valiand'r bobbed in the air. "Yes."

Rachel placed her hand onto the orb.

"_Yezbardek yon voltinar nou galtinore dio nox! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Galiner de noxutral! Dya dositnor!_"

Light began to swirl around them, Rachel's arm flickering green blue as she drew the energy from Valiand'r, pooling it inside her body, using it to fuel the portal she was creating.

"_Mynadrul Tempus Cornsida! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_!"

A great rushing and a roaring, and those within the circle were drawn into Rachel's billowing cloak.

_**

* * *

**_

_Next chapter: Meddling in the past._


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

There was a whooshing and a roaring. Blood pounded in her ears. Magic rolled around her form as she pulled the others through space and time. Her white raven streaked before her, forging its way, directing their path.

Valiand'r's orb was warm beneath her fingers but she didn't need to pull any more energy from them, having gathered all she needed as she spoke the words of the spell, she just wanted to keep in contact with them. They were all she had left in the world and she didn't want to lose them as well.

She knew she would, however. The moment they were successful in saving Nightwing and Starfire's lives, Valiand'r would split, becoming two entities, shift into the bodies they were born in. There would be a slight delay as the timelines shifted, no more than a minute, but it would be enough to spirit Valiand'r, Nightwing and Starfire to safety before the split occurred.

And she would see Garfield again.

Oh how she longed for this day.

To see his happy face, hear his voice, feel the warmth of his body against her skin.

She knew the consequences of time travel. For a while when they returned to the future she and the others would have dual memories. The moment they returned these memories would appear in their minds, but it would take them a while to sort through them. Some things would be instant, but other moments would take time to remember. Eventually the memory of timeline they were originally from would fade.

Which is why they had gone to all that trouble in filling out the Cyborg duplicates 'brain' with helpful information. Like how she learnt to time travel. The spells she learnt. Masters she studied under. How Valiand'r learned to control their form. Their theory on how they came to be.

Rachel knew the moment they arrived at their destination. She could taste the pain in the air, the essence of Rage. She pulled them out of their tumble through time, allowing the room to manifest only for a moment, before pulling them all back into her cloak and shifting them away from that room.

They could _not_ allow Trigon to see them before they were ready.

She deposited them all on the rooftop above the alleyway where Cyborg's body ceased working. She dropped to her hands and knees and promptly threw up, hearing the others going through a similar experience.

Something warm rubbed her back, Starfire's voice crooning in her ear and she turned her head to see a glowing replica of Starfire's old face looming from the ball, a pair of fingerless hands caressing her back.

"You are well, sister?" Valiand'r asked in the dual voice, smiling before the face and hands retreated.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rachel said, wiping the corner of her mouth. "You need the energy."

"We have more than enough time to recharge before we will be needed."

"Man," Robin complained from somewhere behind her. "Why the hell didn't you tell us it would be like that?"

"Didn't know," she retorted sharply and staggered to her feet. She took several deep breaths to quell the nausea that flowed through her. "Blue sky," she said looking up. "Spell's not complete yet. We have to move into our positions."

Batman grunted, moving to stand by her side.

Rachel glanced at him. "You, Oracle and Robin can watch first part of the fight from here," she pointed down to the Pizza parlor below. "That's where it will take place. You'll need to hide before it starts however, as Starfire, Nightwing and Cyborg will fly in from the direction of the Tower. When Starfire conjures a huge bolt in the air, conceal yourselves. Once the dragons have taken flight, that's when you'll need to be ready to recharge Cyborg's body."

"And after that?" Batman asked.

"Move to where Valiand'r, Flash and Jinx will be concealed." She turned to him. "I know you don't trust me. I don't blame you. But you _must_ not take any actions other than the ones we have asked you to do. Please, Batman."

Valiand'r hovered at her side, regarding Batman silently.

He gave her a single curt nod.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are they real dragons?" Robin asked curiously.

Rachel arched an eyebrow at him. "'Course not. They're constructs of my powers designed to intimate. They're connected to Trigon, which is why I said don't let them see you." She crossed to the Cyborg replica, opening a compartment on his arm and took out several earpieces, distributing them and handing several to Flash. "These will allow you to listen in to the communications of the Titans. It will help our timing better. Flash, can you hold these to give to Nightwing and Starfire when Valiand'r splits."

Flash placed one in his ear. "Splits?"

Rachel nodded. "When we're successful in saving them, they should split."

"Okay, Rachel, will do."

"I will be with Arsenal until we've switched Aqualad, I'll then head to Valiand'r while Arsenal saves Bumblebee's wings. You all need to be at that final battleground _before_ Beast Boy arrives and stay as hidden as possible. After I've confronted my younger self, that's when you all need to come out and reveal yourselves. Do you have any questions?"

There was a general shaking of heads.

The sky above them began to crackle.

Rachel looked up. "It begins. Arsenal, let's go."

Arsenal trotted to her side, gave a two fingered salute to the rest of them. Rachel locked her eyes on Valiand'r for a moment, feeling the quiet confidence they had in her and wrapped Arsenal and herself in her cape.

TTTTT

Oracle regarded Robin, watching in mild amusement as he bounced up and down on his toes. "Excited?" she asked, moving her chair so that she was beside him.

"I get to see Nightwing in action!" he blurted, sounding like a little kid rather than the adult that he was. "I've seen so many recordings of him training, but to actually see it… I never though it was possible."

Batman raised an eyebrow at Robin as he stared over the edge of the building at the rapidly changing landscape.

"You know," Valiand'r said in Dick's voice. "I really wasn't that spectacular."

"Are you kidding?" Robin asked, staring at the orb in surprise. "You were one of the finest acrobats in the world. The Flying Graysons! They were the best acrobats in the greatest show on Earth! No one has ever come close to doing some of the stunts you were able to do and-"

"Tim," Batman said, instantly silencing his partner. "Enough."

The ground gave a sudden lurch and the sky went blood red. Cracks appeared in the road below, lava pouring from the gashes and spilling out onto the land. People that had been milling around began to shriek and scream, scattering every which direction as those strange fire beings began pouring from the ground.

Batman moved forward a single step and instantly Valiand'r was hovering in front of him.

"We cannot interfere," they said in their dual voices. "It is imperative that you remain hidden."

"Why?" Batman asked, his face stone.

"Because we saw the destruction of Jump City on the news. We saw that there were no heroes responding to it. There is a news camera down there that will begin recording this quite quickly and if they see you, we might not come. Your younger self might see you. Any number of things could go wrong. Please, Batman."

"What gives us the right to decide your lives are worth more than those people down there?" Batman asked blandly.

"If our younger selves see you on the news, they might decided not to call in the Network. You do remember how many lives _were_ saved because of their efforts. It pains us to allow this to happen but there is a limit to the things we can change."

"Valiand'r's right, Batman," Robin said quietly. "We act now, so many things could be different. Change one tiny detail too early and Nightwing and Starfire might die in completely different ways. More innocents could die. It's their plan, they've thought this through, you agreed to it. We need to follow it."

Batman cast Robin a cool glare.

"You've been part of the Justice League for years," Valiand'r said in Dick's voice, pulsing blue. "Surely you must've learn _some_ teamwork by now."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Don't you sass me."

Valiand'r shifted green, drifting closer. "Please, _k'norfka_ Batman. We need you. We do not wish to die again this day. You must not interfere."

Batman regarded Valiand'r. "Why do you always try and be peacekeeper between us?"

Valiand'r bobbed, seemingly embarrassed. "I never had a father that loved me, that simply wanted the best for me. Galfore tried, but there was always a line he could not cross. Richard has that. I do not wish for him to lose it."

Batman stiffened.

"_K'norfka_ Batman," Valiand'r continued in Starfire's sweet voice. "Do you remember how many people died in the initial attack? Very, very few. More people died from the continual fires and collapsing buildings than the actual army. Trigon thrives on fear, he wants to keep them alive as long as possible, reap as much emotion from the as he can. Please, this is the _only_ way."

He stared at Valiand'r before he gave a single sharp nod. "All right, Starfire, we'll do it your way."

Valiand'r shifted back into their natural colours. "Thank you." Valiand'r suddenly spun in a strange looking spiral. "Odd."

"What?" Oracle asked.

"We just heard ourselves."

"Huh?" Flash asked curiously. "Heard yourself?"

"Our younger selves… hmm… we did not anticipate the bond working like that. It means we will have to be very careful about what we think." Valiand'r sighed. "We must move to our positions. Please be careful."

Flash grinned. "Race ya, boss?"

Valiand'r blipped blue. "Yer on!" Dick's voice cried as the orb and Flash vanished from sight.

Oracle found herself chuckling at their antics. Twenty years hadn't changed them a bit.

TTTTT

Arsenal shuffled beside Rachel, shifting uneasily as he looked down on the rapidly growing lava ridden world below.

"What?" Rachel snapped, tired of his aimless movement, her cloak thrown back over her shoulders as she waited, feeling the rolling waves of Rage emitted from her younger self, the dark tides of her father's powers.

"You really don't need me, do you?"

She eyed him. "What makes you say that?"

Arsenal eyed the replica Aqualad. "All I'm doing is shooting off a flash bomb so that you can pull Aqualad out of there and replace him with the replica. You could probably duplicate it with your own powers."

Rachel nodded. "I could, but my father would know the instant I use anything more powerful that a simple teleportation spell. Plus, I need to move to others the instant we've saved Aqualad. You're in charge of keeping him safe, saving Bumblebee's wings and moving to the rendezvous point." Rachel hesitated for a moment before she placed a hand on Arsenal's shoulder. "I know what he meant to you. Dick felt it was important that _you_ do this, and for Aqualad to know you would do this for him, rather than us doing it for you."

"It's all about second chances," Arsenal said quietly.

"Yes," Rachel agreed, her eyes shifting to the sky. "Yes it is."

TTTTT

Three figures hid in the shadows of the building, watching, waiting, their eyes fixed on the battle being waged below.

Four teenagers fought in the street.

Aqualad, spinning his massive waters through the air, bathing the fire beings and turning them to ash.

Cyborg's sonic cannon shrieked through the air, disintegrating all those caught in its blast.

Starfire and Nightwing, content in their strange exotic combat, twirling and twisting as one.

Robin let out a long whistle. "Damn, they were good."

The only hint of Batman's approval was the slight nod of his head as he watched Nightwing through veiled eyes.

Oracle only had eyes for Cyborg. All that pent up emotion, all those years denying that the Cyborg that existed in the computer was _her_ Cyborg was flooding back to her. To see him moving, that happy grin on his face as he fired his cannon, to hear that boisterous 'Boo-yah!' pouring from his lips. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

And she would have to let him die again so that she could save him.

Robin let out a bark of laughter. "Damn, its like they're having sex in battle," he quipped. "Even you and Catwoman aren't this bad, Batman."

Oracle flicked her eyes over to Nightwing and Starfire, watching curiously they completed a strange spinning attack, her legs tight around his waist, his hand on her hips.

Her heart ached at seeing them again, alive, happy.

Batman's eyes narrowed as Nightwing and Starfire were separated and she dashed into the air, plucking Nightwing from the ground and conjured a huge star bolt. "Here we go," he muttered.

TTTTT

"Are you ready for this?" Valiand'r asked quietly.

Flash jiggled up and down on the spot nervously as he flexed out his muscles trying to rid himself of some of the nervous tension that had developed inside him. "Born ready, boss. I won't fail her again."

Valiand'r bobbed up and down. "Go get her, Wally."

"Flash!" Jinx's voice bellowed and Flash froze. "Stop!"

Flash saw his younger self skid to a halt and Jinx wriggled from his arms, darted toward the burning building.

"There are people in there!" she cried over her shoulder.

There she was, her gorgeous figure, her pink hair, that sassy way she moved, the command in her step. Twenty years hadn't changed the feeling surging inside him for her. Every woman had always been found lacking. Jinx was his mantle piece, his perfect woman. And she had only been seventeen.

Valiand'r bobbed closer to Flash.

"Jinxy!" Flash heard his younger self cry. "It's too dangerous! That place is already coming down!"

"We're heroes!" shrieked her voice as she vanished into the building.

Flash swallowed heavily.

"Heroes," Starfire's voice whispered softly. "Heroes first."

"Husband and wife second," Dick's voice murmured. "Oh, Star. Never again."

"Always," she whispered. "It is who we are."

Flash glanced at them fleetingly and returned his attention to the building, that restless jiggling starting up again. Kid Flash zipped in and out of the building like a mad man, constantly on the move, saving person after person.

There was a sharp crack, followed by a rumble and Flash knew his moment had arrived.

Kid Flash was moving, crying out Jinx's name. Flash watched that piece of shrapnel slice his ankle, watching his younger self stagger. Watched as he made it to the door, watched as that pink energy surged, waiting until he saw himself fly out the door again.

This was it.

Flash _moved_.

There was no describing this. Everything froze. The world caught in an everlasting moment.

Shrapnel hung frozen, the fire seemed to be made of glass, shining and shimmering as it hung in the air, ensnared in an eternal bubble. His younger self suspended, caught on that wave of energy, going too slowly to even comprehend Flash's moving form.

There was no sound, bar the pounding of his heart, the pant of his breath in his chest, the thump of his feet on the ground.

Jinx, the roof tumbling toward her head, that serene smile on her face. That smile that would haunt his dreams for years after this event.

He swept her form into his arms and continued moving through the frozen land until he was back at Valiand'r side.

The world sped up again as he placed her on the ground.

Jinx gaped up at him, her face pale.

Flash smiled at her, his fingers caressing her face, his heart bursting with pride and love for her. "Hey, sweetie. Don't _ever_ do that again."

TTTTT

Six dragons shrieked into the air, tumbling and roaring, casting their black energy from the gaping jaws. They screeched and roared, twirling around each other, their black scales shining in the sun before they darted off in six different directions.

Trigon twisted Raven's face into a smirk. "Those should keep your little friends busy. She has known all along how to defeat you all, where you're weakest. Nightwing and Starfire… they are weakest at the _heart_. To destroy one is to destroy the other. But you, dear Victor… this is where your power comes from."

Raven's hand phased through Cyborg's armor as though it was insubstantial and he felt her fingers closing around his power generator and felt his power core being drained.

"I forgive you, Raven," Cyborg said with his last scrap of energy. "I know this isn't you."

"Goodbye, Victor," Trigon's said uncaring voice.

As Cyborg felt his body powering down, his last thoughts turning to Barbara, he heard Trigon say one last thing. "One down, two to go."

And what seemed like a moment later, power was flooding back into his system, his human organs suddenly supported again.

"Damn it," a voice muttered from what seemed like a huge distance away. "How did she do so much damage? Hang on, Vic, I need to reconnect your systems."

Babs? Was that her voice? No! Trigon was here! She had to get out! He struggled to respond, but his body wasn't working. Something was prodding at his neck and he felt little jolts of power trickle down his spine.

"Hurry up," another said, their voice flat. "I don't like being in the open like this. Robin, do you have that copy ready?"

"All set," a third voice said.

"We should move," the second voice said.

"I can't move him yet," the first voice snapped, sounding so remarkably like Barbara's voice, only older somehow, sadder. "Just give me… ah!"

All his senses suddenly started flooding back to him, light, sound, feeling. He could feel his legs again, feel his hands, feel the pain in his chest.

Cyborg groaned loudly, doubling over as his hand immediately shifted to his chest.

"Easy Vic, you've been damaged."

"How's his power levels?" a voice asked and Cyborg raised his head.

"Batman?" he asked groggily, seeing red hair and blue eyes swimming in and out of view. "Babs? Is that you? What's going on? Where's Raven?"

The world shifted sharply into focus.

Cyborg jumped in surprise and would have scrambled away if he had not been already pressed up against a wall. He stared into the blank face of himself, seeing the gray, lifeless components.

A hand touched his shoulder and he swung his head around to see a woman with flaming hair and startling familiar blue eyes smiling down at him from a strange floating chair. "It's okay, Vic, you're safe now."

"Babs?" he asked as his girlfriend's voice came out of the woman's mouth.

"It's Oracle now," she said with a smile. "We'll explain later, right now, we gotta go."

"We've got those fire things heading this way," a voice said and Cyborg turned to see a man darting back into the alleyway. He was wearing a uniform strangely akin to what Robin's had been, only less colourful. Red pants, red shirt with black sleeves, black boots and gloves and with a yellow belt and yellow underside of a jagged cape and the Robin symbol plastered on his chest. His mask was even in the old Robin style.

Cyborg frowned as he saw Batman emerge from the shadows. "I didn't know you had another Robin already."

Batman glanced at him. "I'm not your Batman," he replied. "Robin, get that replacement into position, Cyborg, get on Oracle's chair. Let's move."

TTTTT

Arsenal shifted uneasily, his fingers tight around his bowstring.

"Steady," Rachel murmured softly.

"I could loose this now," he muttered cynically. "Put an end to that dragon right now."

"You could," Rachel deadpanned. "And then you'd screw everything up for the rest of us. Jinx and Cyborg have been saved, we still need to do Aqualad, Nightwing and Starfire."

Arsenal eyed her. "How do you know?"

"I can feel that they still exist. I've been keeping track. Jinx should have died by now, as should Cyborg."

The dragon below accosting Aqualad and Speedy vanished into the ground.

Arsenal raised his bow, drew back on the string and waited.

There was a roar as the dragon surged from the ground and Arsenal released his arrow.

It flew true, slamming into the ground by Aqualad's feet and erupted in a flare that burnt the arrow itself into dust. Rachel acted quickly, dragging Aqualad into her white raven and switching him with the replica.

Not a moment too soon as the flare of light died and the dragon's jaws closed over the replica with a sudden crunch.

Arsenal's bow clattered to the ground as he threw his arms around Aqualad's shocked form as Rachel deposited him beside her. "Gill face," Arsenal exclaimed. "You have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you again."

"What's going on?" Aqualad asked, his face pale and pasty as he ducked out of Arsenal's arms and backed limpingly away. "Who are you people?"

Rachel grabbed him, pressing her hand against his chest, sending her healing powers flooding through his body and toward his ankle before she stepped away, her attention already diverted. "Do you have this?"

Arsenal nodded. "Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel nodded. "Don't forget-"

"Bumblebee's wings, hide. Gotcha covered."

"Oh god," Aqualad said, staring down at the broken form of himself lying on the ground at Speedy's feet a fair distance away. "Is that me? Am I dead?"

Arsenal placed his hand on Aqualad's shoulder. "Not anymore, dude. Let me explain," Rachel heard him say as she wrapped herself in her cloak.

"Did it work?" Valiand'r's dual voice asked immediately as she stepped from her raven from by their side.

"Yes," Rachel said, dropping her hood from her face. "Aqualad is still alive. As is Cyborg."

"Good," Valiand'r said, bobbing up and down in the air. "Flash saved Jinx. He's currently trying to keep her quiet." A flickering of power pointed the direction and Rachel could see Flash in the corner of the alleyway they were hiding, speaking with Jinx in low tones as he tried to keep her calm.

Rachel nodded, placing her hand on Valiand'r's orb. "Three down, three to go."

TTTTT

Batman held up a hand, signaling to the others to stop.

Oracle pulled up her hover chair, waiting in the gloom of the alleyway while Batman and Robin peered curiously into the abandoned street beyond. Cyborg shuffled nervously on the back of her chair and she peered over her shoulder to see him rubbing his chest in pain.

"Check it out," Batman commanded to Robin, who immediately unleashed a grappling hook toward the roof, shooting straight into the air, and vanished.

Batman's eyes did not deviate from the street. "Oracle-"

"On it," she replied immediately, activating her computer built into her chair. Quickly she hacked into the Titan Network computer, activating the cameras on her small screen.

"Woah," Cyborg said, peering over her shoulder as she flicked through the images. "Slow down."

"Hmm?" she asked absently, her fingers flying over the keyboard. "Batman, no Titans anywhere near this location at present. Most of them are busy with the dragons." She frowned, searching her memories, cross-referencing with the database she's quickly put together before they'd left. "Herald is going to appear in this street in approximately three minutes, with Gnarrk and Kole, rescuing several people from the burning building at the end of this street."

Batman nodded. "Do they get everyone out?"

Oracle closed her eyes briefly. "Everyone but a little girl."

Batman turned to look at her, a smirk crossing his face and Oracle rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Batman, we're not supposed to-"

But Batman was already shooting toward the roof.

"Fuck," Oracle snapped, deactivating her computer and grabbing the controls of her hover chair. "Hang on," she called, barely giving Cyborg enough time to grab onto the back of her chair again before she shot into the air after Batman.

He and Robin were positioned opposite the burning building by the time she'd caught them, Batman's binoculars to his eyes and Oracle knew he was surveying the dilapidated and smoldering building and looking for the best entrances. "Which floor?" he asked as she got there.

"We're not supposed to-"

"Which floor?" he repeated, his face stony.

Oracle sighed, glancing at Robin who shrugged. "She's not in the building, she's in the alleyway behind it."

Batman turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

Oracle shrugged. "Homeless girl, apparently. No one knew she was there. Didn't find out until they unearthed her in the reconstruction." She frowned. "From memory, the only thing we could find out about her was that her name was Cassandra."

"How do you know this?" Cyborg asked. "What the hell is going on?"

Oracle ignored him, moving her chair to the edge of the building as both Batman and Robin launched themselves into the street below. "Damn it, they're going to ruin everything."

Oracle held her breath as Herald, Gnarrk and Kole appeared through Herald's portal in the middle of the street.

"Babs?" Cyborg asked.

"Shh," she hissed, seeing the shadowy figure of Robin gently directing a black haired girl of about nine toward Herald. She saw Batman appear on the roof opposite her, signaling her with his hand before disappearing across the rooftops.

"Shit," she muttered, peering into the street, waiting for the moment when none of them were looking to tear across the sky after Batman. She dipped her chair to skim across the rooftops, following that streaking black bat cape. Robin appeared by her side, running along the top of the roof beside her.

"Odd little girl," he said as he ran. "Didn't say a word. Looked to be quite scared of Batman though, but she seemed comfortable enough with me."

Oracle smiled at him. "Batman's no good with kids."

Robin grinned. "Don't we know it. How do you think he's gonna be as a granddaddy?"

"Granddaddy?" Cyborg blurted.

Oracle cringed and Robin groaned, both of them ignoring him as they chased after Batman.

TTTTT

"Does someone want to explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Cyborg blurted as Oracle landed her chair in the alleyway. "Please? I'm getting sick of this secrecy."

"Cyborg," Jinx cried instantly, darting out from where Flash had her cornered and to his side. "I don't know what the hell is going on here," she blurted, ducking behind him and he shielded her with his bulk protectively while Flash cast her a hurt look. "He claims he's Flash, but he _isn't_! That's _my_ Flash, out there in the street and they _won't_ let me go to him!"

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Cyborg alive, feeling Valiand'r grow warm beneath her hands.

Batman and Robin dropped silently down from the roof.

"It's a fucking war zone out there," Robin said immediately. "So many Titans everywhere, it was hard to navigate."

"Were you seen?" Rachel asked immediately.

"Give us _some_ credit, Rachel," Oracle scoffed.

"Rachel?" Cyborg asked immediately, his eye widening, taking several steps toward her. "_Raven_? What the hell- wait… you got older."

"Gee thanks," she muttered. "Nice to see you too."

Cyborg's face went pensive. "You're older… Babs got older… Batman has a new Robin that Nightwing never mentioned…" He glanced at Flash. "You say you're Flash… Batman said he wasn't _our_ Batman… Babs had prior knowledge of…" His eyes narrowed in thought before Rachel actually saw it all click, his face suddenly horror filled. "We died, didn't we? You've done your time bendy thing."

Rachel inclined her head. "You weren't the only ones."

"Who else died?" Cyborg blurted.

"We lost six Titans overall," Flash said carefully. "You, Jinx, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Nightwing and Starfire."

"Shit," Cyborg exclaimed as Jinx gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Relief flooded Cyborg's face after the shock had worn off. "Wait, BB? You saved him too? Where is he?"

Rachel shook her head. "Didn't need to, he didn't die when he became that puddle. He will if we don't prevented it though."

"Ooookay," Cyborg drawled, confused. "And what is that?" he asked, pointing at Valiand'r, but was ignored.

Valiand'r bobbed up and down. "Here we come," they said and Rachel turned her eyes skyward as Starfire and Nightwing dropped down toward the large space beyond where Kid Flash sat in the middle of the street, staring blankly at the rubble where Jinx had last been seen.

Batman's cape made the barest hint of a swish as he suddenly appeared on the other side of Valiand'r, his face carefully arranged into a blank mask.

"So close," Valiand'r whispered.

"Easy," Rachel whispered, her hand stroking the orb.

Nightwing scrambled across the ground to get to Kid Flash, while Starfire hovered respectively at a distance, her head bowed.

"Oh Rachel," Valiand'r murmured sorrowfully. "We were so young."

"Flash," Jinx moaned from behind Cyborg. "He's hurting, why can't I tell him I'm alive?"

"That's why," Rachel said softly, pointing at her younger self as she dropped from the sky.

"Starfire!" Cyborg cried, starting forward, his arm hissing and clicking as he activated his sonic cannon.

"No!" Rachel spat, swinging her arm around, casting both Jinx and Cyborg back into the gloom of the alleyway, holding them both against a wall with her powers. Robin, Oracle and Flash eyed her uncertainly but remained quiet, while Batman simply ignored them. "We _must_ stay hidden. I am currently shielding us from sight and sound from everything around us but if you leave the alley before we are ready you will ruin everything. We have _three_ more deaths to prevent and if you change _one single detail_ before that last death, I have no way of predicting what will happen. At the moment the deaths have been hidden, replicated to appear as though you have died. Please, you have to trust me!"

Cyborg narrowed his eye at her, regarding her silently. "Okay, Raven," he said softly. "We'll do it your way."

Rachel nodded, looking at Valiand'r. "You know when to go?" she asked quietly.

The orb blipped once. "It is _our_ plan, Rachel," they replied tartly. "And yes. We can hear ourselves. It makes it easier."

There was a sudden impact of energy from behind her and Rachel turned around to witness the battle.

And halfway through cringed.

"Eww," Cyborg commented loudly from behind them.

"Ahhh…" Rachel began hesitantly. "I don't think I ever apol-"

"Don't," Valiand'r interrupted quickly in Dick's voice, sounding pained and the orb shuddered. "Just don't."

TTTTT

Strikes of black energy were splattering on the green shield that encased them like worms, wriggling against it as they tried to find a way in. Starfire grunted as a particularly large black worm crashed against her shield before it was burnt up by her energy and Nightwing flinched at the sound of its strike. They had to get out of here; he could feel the effort Starfire was going to just to keep them safe.

His hand fumbled for the button so he could talk to Barbara. "Babs, we're gonna need some help here. We're trapped."

"I'll see what I can do," Barbara said brokenly into her ear.

Nightwing's hands stayed on Starfire's waist, his chest against her back, his mouth by her ear as he whispered words of encouragement and love in her ear. He knew she could do this, she was so strong, so powerful. She just had to hold on, just a little longer.

"We've got you on screen," Barbara said into his ear a short while later. "Herald says if you can push back that shield a bit, he can open a portal behind you, get you out."

"Okay," Nightwing replied. "I'll see what I can do, if it's even possible. She's expending so much energy." _Star, baby, can you push the shield out further from your body? Enough so that Herald can open a portal behind us within the shield?_

Starfire groaned, her body pressing against him and he braced his knees, tightening his grip on her, taking her weight. He slid his hands down to her wrists, supporting her arms, feeling her cheek pressed against his, the heat of her body against his chest.

_You can do this, I know you can_, he whispered encouragingly.

A grunt shuddered through Starfire's body and she pushed herself back further into his embrace as he saw the green energy shield that surrounded them slowly growing larger.

They fell forward for a moment as the beam of light directed straight toward them vanish and the outside world disappeared, everything taking on a green hue as Raven's black energy encased the shield completely.

Starfire immediately spread her arms wide, bracing herself against Nightwing's chest while he held his hands on her wrists, seeing the green energy flowing from her fingertips. He watched the shield around them pulse and began to widen.

_That's my girl, _Nightwing whispered proudly. _So strong. You can do it baby, just a little more._

Starfire grunted in effort, her head lolling onto his shoulder.

The ground beneath their feet went green as they were suddenly lifted into the air.

Nightwing felt a hand on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief, expecting Herald to pull him into the portal before he frowned. He hadn't heard the note of a trumpet. He glanced at the white glove on his shoulder before both he and Starfire were yanked into a bright white light.

He barely had time to register the white robed woman that yanked them through the light before he hit the ground, Starfire collapsing on top of him, her green energy winking out.

The woman that tossed him and Starfire into this strange little alley way reached back into the raven that was arching before her, half her body disappearing before she pulled out a strange blue green orb and let the raven dissipate.

Starfire was slumped against him, panting, her body limp, eyes closed. He wrapped one hand around her chest under her arms, hauling her away while he scampered backward on three limbs until his back ran into a wall, turning his body so he shielded her from danger and snarled.

Batman stepped from shadows. "Easy, Dick."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Batman?" He glanced beyond, seeing other figures in the gloom, a strange woman on a floating chair who seemed familiar somehow, a man in an outfit so similar to his old Robin costume and another man that reminded him of Flash. "What's going on?" He took a moment to brush Starfire's hair away from her face, checking to see that she was all right before he looked back up at the assembled people.

He froze when Jinx and Cyborg stepped from the darkness, equal expressions of concern and trepidation of their faces as they glanced between him and the assembled group of people. "No," he breathed in disbelief, his legs suddenly like jelly.

"Did it work?" asked the man standing behind Batman.

The woman in white dropped her hood, her violet hair spilling from it, her hands still holding onto that strange ball of light. "We'll know in a moment."

"Raven?" Nightwing asked before his attention was diverted to a groaning Starfire, her hand going to her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on him. "We are safe?"

His head flicked up and he glanced around the alleyway again. "I'm not sure."

She went tense beneath him, sitting up sharply, her eyes glowing green, her fists closing around star bolts that fizzled instantly as she saw Cyborg. "Cyborg?"

"Yeah Star," he said quietly, squatting down by their sides, his metallic hand resting on her shoulder. "It's me."

"I do not understand," Starfire said meekly, her eyes filling with tears, one hand clutched at Nightwing, the other on Cyborg's shoulder as she shifted to kneel by his side. "Barbara said… that you…"

"I know. They won't let me contact her and tell her what's up. Being all secretive."

Nightwing reached out and placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder briefly. "Glad you're not dead," he mumbled, inadequate as it sounded.

Cyborg nodded. "Me too, man, me too."

"I will explain everything shortly," the woman in white said absently, her gaze still on the orb now floating above her hands. "C'mon, change."

Two men dropped into the alleyway from above, startling Jinx and Cyborg and Nightwing's eyes went wide as he recognised Aqualad, who instantly retreated to Jinx's side, staring at the assembled group in shock. The other man also seemed vaguely familiar to Nightwing in his red costume with an eerily familiar bow.

The man in red saluted. "Mission complete. Bee's wings are safe and we weren't spotted."

"What the hell is going on?" Nightwing snapped, unnerved to be surrounded by so many unknown people and 'dead' friends.

"Come on, come on," the woman in white said anxiously.

Batman turned to her, his expression bland. "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know," she replied, her voice having a frantic edge to it. "The time's past, they should be-"

The orb gave a sudden pulse before it began to shudder.

"Yes," the woman hissed, her face brightening and she took a small step backward as the light of the orb grew in size and intensity.

Nightwing clenched his eyes shut, shifting his body so he shielded Starfire as the light became too intense to look at.

"Fuck yes!" a voice cried and Nightwing jolted as he recognised his own. He opened his eyes, immediately seeing a duplicate of himself, an older, taller, more pronounced and better-built duplicate, his short hair not in spikes, choosing instead to flop over his forehead. But the man was still a duplicate nonetheless, that was _his_ uniform, _his_ mask.

"No way," Nightwing heard Cyborg mutter under his breath.

The Nightwing copy swept the woman in white up into a hug, spinning her around as he laughed. "Rachel! I'm alive!" he cried before he put her on the ground and kissed her chastely on the mouth, enveloping her in another huge hug. Rachel laughed in delight as the copy released her.

"Babs!" the copy blurted, spinning around to the lady in the wheelchair and threw his arms around her. "Look at me!"

"I'm looking," she said cheekily. "You've been working out! Damn, that suit fits you so much better now. And no spikes!"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Flirt."

Nightwing was floored when Batman placed a hand on the Nightwing copy before wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a brief, spontaneous hug, one that the copy returned heartily. "It's good to see you again, Dick," Batman said while the copy grinned.

"Okaaaaaaay," Nightwing said under his breath, unable to break his gaze away from his double. "I'm dreaming, I gotta be. We're still on the island, aren't we, Star? This is a dream."

"If this is a dream, then I am sharing it," she said softly, stiff beneath his hands.

"Same here," Cyborg said. "I don't think you're dreaming, man."

"Richard," the now green orb said mournfully and Nightwing was surprised to hear Starfire's voice.

The Nightwing copy turned, that joyous grin suddenly dropping and blood drained from his face. "No. Oh god, no…" He took a step back towards the ball, one shaking hand outstretched. "Oh, Star."

Nightwing felt Starfire jolt.

The orb bobbed forward until the Nightwing copy's hand rested on it. He ran his hand over it lovingly, before placing his forehead against it. "Oh, baby."

"Shh," the orb crooned, two pale green fingerless hands suddenly appearing from its surface, touching the copy's face.

Rachel's face was pale. "What happened? Why is she still like this?"

"Twenty years is a long time," Batman said emotionlessly. "Anything could have happened."

Nightwing started. Twenty years?

"Oh Azar," Rachel said, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Dick, I would _never_ have asked you to give that up if I had known she wouldn't be reverting, too."

"Not your fault, Rae," the copy said sadly, still running his fingers over the surface of the orb. "There were things we didn't tell you too. We knew it was a possibility even before we offered. We wanted the chance to… so we know what this means." He reached into his belt, slipping free a small piece of plastic containing what looked to be a photograph. "Oh Star," the double breathed, a soft smile dawning on his face as he looked at it before he shared it with the orb. "We have a girl."

Starfire squeaked and Nightwing's jaw dropped.

"Boss, you knocked her up?" said the man that looked like Flash, zipping up and peering over the double's shoulder. "Oh, she's a cutie."

The double cuffed the Flash lookalike on the back of the head. "Knock it off, that's my baby."

Batman plucked the picture from the double's hands and looked at it. "Guess that makes me a-"

"Granddaddy," the Robin lookalike said gleefully, casting a happy grin at the woman in the chair before they began to laugh.

Batman cast a scathing look at the laughing pair before looking back at the picture. "She has your hair, Dick."

The double smiled taking the picture back and sharing it with Rachel. "She does, doesn't she? Poor kid. She has her mother's eyes though."

"Which means," the orb began sadly.

"You died in childbirth," the double finished just as sadly, carefully placing the picture away.

Starfire's eyes went wide and she made a small meeping sound and Nightwing found he couldn't breathe.

Rachel turned to regard Starfire and Nightwing, her eyes solemn.

Nightwing cleared his throat to get his voice working. "They're us aren't they, Cy?"

"As far as I can make sense of things," Cyborg said quietly. "We died today. You, me, Star, Jinx and Aqualad. They've come back to save us." He pointed to each of them. "That's Kid Flash grown up and just Flash, Barbara's now called Oracle, and don't ask me why she's in a chair, I don't know. There's a new Robin and I don't know that other one. They're not very forthcoming with information other than that."

"That's Speedy," Aqualad said quietly, standing unobstructively in the shadows beside Jinx, his eyes wide. "He's called Arsenal now."

The older Nightwing walked over to them and squatted so he was eye level with them. "Star, baby, I need you to remember something. All the female slaves from the Citadel that were subjected to a particular torture were either unable to bear children, or died in childbirth. And I know you know which one I mean."

Starfire's breathing hitched and Nightwing looked at her with concern, frowning when he saw her clench her legs together tightly and clasp her abdomen. "_Elghinn xindar._"

"Now," the older Nightwing continued with a nod. "When today is over, get in contact with Yurip as fast as possible. Her people are the ones that created the treatment for it…" He cast a glance over his shoulder. "Obviously too late for you, but it won't be too late if Yurip starts now and you inform all the slaves of the side effects. We can have Rachel heal you after this is over, or your Raven could do it."

"What's _elghinn xindar_?" Nightwing asked softly.

His older self shook his head. "You don't wanna know. And don't ask her to tell you… really don't."

A surge of fear bolted through him and he looked at Starfire to see her avoiding his gaze. "Okay," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"You'll find out anyway later, when you turn into that," his older self said, as the Starfire orb floated to his side. He reached out and caressed the orb lovingly. "Which, by the way, is so totally awesome." He breathed a heartfelt sigh. "Ohhh to be one like that, gonna miss that for a while."

"How?" Starfire whispered, her eyes on her counterpart.

_The Psions changed us, _the Starfire orb sent into their minds, startling both Nightwing and Starfire. _The energy we hold is so strong, so powerful, it lived on after death. We lived on. When we died, we took Richard with us, we gathered him into our mind before we took our last breath. From there, we traveled to X'hal to learn how to hold our form. But all this information and more is contained in the Cyborg replica that younger Barbara currently has possession of. It was… a freak accident that we took Richard, but now we know it can be done, we can do it again._

"No," Starfire blurted, her breath suddenly coming faster, tears suddenly shining from her eyes and Nightwing winced in pain as the hand on his shoulder tightened. "No… I do-"

"No, Star, don't panic," elder Nightwing said, his hand reaching for her knee, an action she instantly swiveled away from, turning her face into Nightwing's chest. He wrapped both arms around her and scowled at his older self.

_I do not want-_ Starfire's voice echoed through his mind, before she began mumbling something in Tamaranian into his chest.

"Damn, I forgot about that," the double said to the orb, his hands dropping back to drape over his knees and Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

The orb bobbed. "It cannot be helped. It was a hard burden."

"Starfire," elder Nighting said. "Please, just read the document, it will help, I promise."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Rachel said, sounding apologetic as she stepped forward. "But I should heal those wounds and there are things we need to tell you and we're running short on time before the final battle."

Starfire gave a small shudder and gulped back her tears as she looked at Rachel.

Rachel glanced up at the sky as it began to rain before looking at all those assembled and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

_Next chapter: Rachel's redemption?_


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Cyborg regarded Oracle quietly and she seemed to wilt under his gaze.

"We didn't last?" he asked quietly. "Even though I was in the computer? But… you said you didn't have a problem with me being part robotic."

"There was a difference in being part robotic and being inside a screen where I could only talk to you and not touch you, Vic." She shifted her chair so she could take his hand. "But that was _me_. We'd only just started being a couple. It was such a huge shock, losing everyone like that so suddenly. Not that it's any excuse but I couldn't cope. I loved you, and I never got to tell you that and I could never bring myself to say it to a screen. I told myself that it wasn't you, couldn't have been _my_ Vic. I convinced myself that you were a program and that my Vic had died with the others. But _your _Babs has you back, please don't hold my actions against her."

"Rachel, Dick and Kori didn't doubt," he said softly.

"Rachel was in jail, there wasn't anything else for her to believe," Oracle said. "And Dick and Kori were energy, would you believe they could do that if you hadn't seen them?"

He considered. "Point taken. And the chair?"

"I was shot in the back by the Joker. There are… details in your duplicate that list it so it can be prevented."

"So, why aren't you walking? Dick came out of his orby thing."

Oracle shrugged, still clutching at his hand. "Maybe I was destined to be in this chair and something else happened. I dunno." She shifted her other hand to his neck. "Give your Babs a chance."

Cyborg felt his lips twisting. "It hurts to know that you turned from me so quickly."

Oracle bowed her head, retracting her hands to clasp in her lap. "I know. I'm sorry."

Cyborg reached over and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her briefly on the lips. "I don't know if we're gonna work out in this timeline, Babs," he said softly as he pulled away, seeing tears shine in her eyes. "But I don't blame you. You were the last thing I thought of. I just thought you should know."

TTTTT

"I never did drugs again," Arsenal said, glancing sideways at Aqualad, "if that's what you're wondering."

"No," Aqualad said quickly. "I wasn't-"

Arsenal gave a sad chuckle. "Sure you weren't, Garth. C'mon, dude, I _know _you. The instant you found out you died, your first thought, after the total mind numbing pain and shock, would have been whether I turned to drugs to ease the pain. I just thought you should know I never touched the stuff again."

"Never?"

"Nope. Thought about it," Arsenal admitted with a remorseful glance. "But then I would think about how hard you worked to get me clean, to keep me there. It was a dishonour to your memory to even think about taking them again. So I didn't. Stayed clean, protected the oceans in your name. You were my best friend. What more could I do?" He sighed sadly. "I think everyone expected me to. They watched me closely for months. Bee asked Flash to do random searches of my room. But I couldn't, because you'd worked so hard to get me clean, I felt it would have betrayed you. You gave me a second chance at life, helped me get there. And I wanted to give you that same chance."

Aqualad placed a hesitant hand on Arsenal's shoulder. "Thank you."

TTTTT

"So… you really _are_ my Flash?" Jinx asked quietly, one hand cocked on her hip as she regarded him. "Just… older?"

Flash nodded. "Really am."

She looked him up and down and licked her lips. "Wow."

Flash felt that familiar flirtatious smirk cross his face. "Like what you see? Want a closer look?"

Her cheeks went pink.

Flash sobered, trying to remember she was still young. "I really missed you, Jinxy."

She looked like she didn't know how to take that, eyeing him uncertainly.

"I realise this must be really weird for you," he said quietly. "I mean, I have memories of twenty years without you and when I go back to the future, hopefully those memories will disappear. And for you… no time has past. That's gotta be freaky for you. But there are a few things I want you to know."

"Like what?"

"I'm a flirt, at your age it was harmless, but without you… I… well… you need to rein me. Kick my ass every now and then. And for God's sake, tell me I'm going too damn fast."

Jinx went red and began to splutter. "I- I- I- how-"

"I mean, that thing with the handcuffs, it was a really cool idea and all, but I needed to know that I was hurting you, Jinxy." He reached up and brushed her cheek. "It nearly killed me when I found that out. Please, sweetie, you gotta tell me."

The wave of pink energy knocked him flat onto his back and Jinx planted her foot on his chest, bending over to shriek at him. "You had _sex_ with other girls?"

TTTTT

Rachel turned at the sound of Jinx's shriek, trying to stifle the laughter as she saw the pink-haired girl looming over a pale Flash, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Sounds like he's gonna get his ass handed to him," elder Nightwing said by Rachel's side.

Rachel snorted. "Probably. He deserves it though, playboy that he is."

Elder Nightwing regarded her. "He probably wouldn't have been if she didn't die."

"Well, we have a chance to find that out now, don't we?"

"How long?" Batman droned.

Rachel pointed, tears collecting in her eyes. "He's coming now."

Elder Nightwing took her hand, squeezing reassuringly before he shifted his hand to her waist, drawing her into his arms. "It's okay. You can do this. We've got your back, Rae."

Rachel turned, looking at the younger Titans that had gathered behind her. "Beast Boy's going to do something really… strange here… don't react and don't come out of hiding until I do. Please. And for Azar's sake, stay out of the way. Just witness what happens next, don't interfere."

Younger Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her in thought, his arms still tight around Starfire. He hadn't let her go since he'd found out that they died and that she was, in essence, still dead in the future.

Batman nodded. "I remember seeing this before," he droned. "I think he even saw me."

Rachel's heart stopped, her hands clenching into fists so tight that her nails cut into the palm of her hands. Beast Boy walked down the middle of the street, each foot carefully placed before the other, quietly talking to himself, his eyes focused on the hologram image of Nightwing and Starfire.

He looked _so_ young, but her heart screamed in anguish at seeing him again, the emotions she thought were long dormant swelled into life, threatening to erupt. She caught the cry in her throat before it could burst forth. Elder Nightwing tightened his grip on her waist, holding her still.

"It's okay, Rae," he murmured, kissing her temple.

She nodded, curling herself into his embrace, pressing her cheek to his chest as she watched her boy.

She watched as Beast Boy spoke to her younger self. She watched as he transformed into the Beast, growling and snarling as he looked upon her possessed body. She watched as he charged, claws scraping, teeth gnashing. She watched as he slashed out at her younger body again and again, cringing each time he was forced to sink his claws him. She watched as he climbed the building, those bat-like wings sprouting from his back, hearing the startled gasps of breath from the younger Titans behind her.

She felt the emotions pouring from her boy, deep depression, the pain, the fury and the hate. His feeling of betrayal hurt her the most. Her betrayal, she'd done the one thing he'd asked her never to do. She'd given her soul to her father. She just hoped he would understand. Hoped he could still love her.

She watched as he wheeled around her body, his wings striking against the air, making a sharp cracking noise as he propelled himself along. She watched as he tore through Trigon's army, watched as he caught her body and spoke with Trigon, felt his agony at Trigon's words. She watched as Trigon lashed out, sending those snakes of black energy hurtling after her boy. She watched as the power of her heart locked up in the locket protected him from Trigon.

All this she watched, weeping on the inside until Trigon began throwing as much power as he could toward Beast Boy, things whizzed through in the air, bricks and glass, poles and twisted parcels of metal.

She saw Beast Boy morph again, bone plates covering his body. She saw Trigon rip the pole from the ground that would end his life.

Elder Nightwing released her and Rachel vanished into her white raven form, tearing aside the magic she's enshrouded the alley in, screeching through sky and crashed into her younger self. There was a flurry of limbs and talons and a clatter of sound as objects crashed downward, released by Raven's power as she was thrown to the ground. Rachel released her hold over her powers and returned to her form.

"Hello, Daddy," she crooned, floating in the air above her younger self, her cloak creating the appearance of white wings behind her.

Raven stared at her in shock as she sprawled on the ground, those four red eyes blinking.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Beast Boy shifting back to normal, staring up at her in disbelief.

"You," Trigon growled through Raven, darting back up into the air until her body was level with Rachel. "What have you done?"

"What I was born to do," Rachel said mildly. "I was born for a purpose Daddy, don't you remember? A precious gem, a portal. Twice in my life I have been that portal. But there was another purpose. A higher calling."

"You were born to be my portal, nothing more. And I know your weakness," Trigon snarled through Raven, twisting her hands so that her power roped around her before she thrust it at Beast Boy.

A green shield sparkled into existence, surrounding Beast Boy in its embrace and lifting him off the ground, the black energy crashing harmlessly onto its glowing surface. It bobbed in the air, cradling Beast Boy inside it. "You will _not_ harm this one," Starfire's voice said. "Never again."

"You have failed, Trigon," elder Nightwing said, the others fanning out beside him and Raven turned to look at him in shock. A stoic and cape enshrouded Batman by his side, younger Nightwing and Starfire on his other side, their bodies still touching. Cyborg stood at their back, on hand on each shoulder, beside him, Jinx and Aqualad stood, a smile on their faces. Oracle, Robin, Flash and Arsenal stood on the other side of Batman.

The Starfire orb darted back to elder Nightwing's side, releasing Beast Boy as she got there and Rachel saw him dash into younger Starfire's waiting arms. "Oh god," he cried as younger Nightwing and Cyborg added themselves to the hug. "I thought I'd lost you all."

Her smile filled with melancholy, wishing he could have rushed to her with such relief and enthusiasm.

A trumpet rang through the air and Herald's portal opened, Titans pouring through, Kid Flash at the head. He scooped Jinx up, spun her around in the air and crashed his mouth against hers, crying and laughing at the same time. Barbara bolted through the portal next, launching herself at Cyborg, who swept her up happily. Bumblebee and Speedy tackled Aqualad.

Rachel found herself smiling at the touching reunions.

Trigon folded Raven's arms across her chest. "Are we all done with the pointless greetings? You do understand that I get to kill you _all_ now."

Rachel clicked her tongue, drawing Trigon's rage filled eyes back up to her and away from her friends and family. "There was just one little problem you overlooked when you tried to brainwash me. Did you ever wonder _why _it was so easy to keep control of the body? Why I didn't fight when you killed Cyborg, Nightwing or Starfire? Why I didn't respond to Beast Boy's voice? Raven's not in there, Daddy. She's tucked away, someplace where you can never hurt her, someplace safe." She flicked her eyes to the elder Nightwing, seeing him whispering to Beast Boy who was still holding on to Starfire for dear life.

Elder Nightwing glanced up at her and nodded, while Beast Boy looked at the locket he held in the palm of his hand.

"There was a prophecy," Rachel said softly, slowly gathering her powers into herself. "Do you remember?"

Trigon's four eyes narrowed as he regarded her and Rachel felt a wave of confidence and calm wash over her.

Rachel raised her head. "This body is stronger Trigon, older, more powerful. I have spent twenty years learning the darkest of spells, and the lightest, just to get back here. Twenty years growing into my powers. Taste the power that I hold!"

She extended her fingers, thrusting her powers toward her younger form. Ten white ravens sprung from each finger, growing in size and power.

She heard the startled gasps of the younger Titans as her pure white ravens streaked through the sky. They wheeled through the air, shrieking and calling to each other as they whirled.

Trigon answered with Raven's black powers, ten black dragons rearing from her fingers, each one darting into the air to clash with a white raven.

Raven turned the moment all ten dragons were released and cast an eleventh dragon towards the waiting Titans and Justice League members. Rachel withheld a smirk as she saw the Starfire orb pulse, tendrils of green energy surging from her orb and easily ripped the dragon to pieces.

"This is between you and me," Rachel called, her ravens mercilessly shredding the black dragons in the sky above. "Do not even think to involve them!" She thrust forward her hands again, calling back her victorious ravens and turned them into white daggers of power, slicing through the air and hurtled toward her younger self.

Rachel knew exactly how much damage she could do to her younger self without overtaxing Trigon's control over her regenerative abilities. And she made sure to do just that.

She felt Beast Boy's pain as her daggers of white energy sliced through her younger form's flesh, saw the droplets of her own blood cascade to the uncaring ground. Felt her own phantom pain as Trigon manipulated her younger body to heal the wounds as fast as she made them. But he could not hide the damage done to her uniform, the red streaks of blood smeared against the remnants of the red leotard. The belt clattered to the ground, slashed and torn apart, scraps of the cape fluttered downward. Streaks of blood crept over the gray skin of Raven's legs, dribbling down even though the wounds were healed, and washed away by the rain pouring from the sky.

Rachel heard Trigon's laughter as he answered her with a series of energy daggers of his own. Rachel calmly shielded herself from damage, feeling the clunks as they embedded themselves on her shield and disappeared.

Trigon reached out with Raven's powers, collecting shrapnel and debris from the ground and sent them hurtling through the air, only to have the harmlessly battered aside by Rachel's white energy.

A smirk dawned on Rachel's face. The bait was being laid. She could feel Trigon's frustration at her almost offhanded thwarting of Raven's attacks. A few more displays of the deep well of power she had developed over the past twenty years and he would be ripe for the picking.

She floated in the air, waiting patiently for her father's next attack.

With a cry, Raven arched back her head, black powers flowing from her form, snaking through the air and roped their way around Rachel's body.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and sighed in annoyance at the simplistic approach of that attack as Trigon attempted to tighten them around her form. "Is that the best you can do?" she called in a bored tone, sending her own powers cascading back through the ropes of black. They encased Raven's body and Trigon roared in pain as Rachel tightened her hold. "Surely you can do better than that," she taunted.

Rachel was actually having fun, thwarting every attack that her father tried to throw at her. Objects torn from the ground were simply taken from him, snatching control right under his very nose and turned back against him. Black magical attacks clashed with white before they even left Raven's fingers.

She toyed with him, demonstrating all the powers she'd developed over the years.

She dug her claws directly into his mind, slashing at his mental barriers and Raven shrieked in pain at her attack. Rachel flinched, catching sight of Beast Boy's anxious face.

She drew on the elements, the rain cascading from the sky. Rain funneled around Raven's body, twirled into a water sprout. She used the swirling water as a whip, striking again and again at Raven before she allowed it to dissipate, giving Trigon scant moments to heal the form before she launched her next attack.

She threw everything she had at him, showing him everything.

"There was a prophecy," Rachel taunted, her arms and legs spread wide as she cast white wings behind her and every feather that she plucked became a white dagger of power that slashed through the air toward Raven. "Do you remember? It had to do with a gem."

"You," Raven snarled with Trigon's voice, panting harshly, Raven's hands on her knees.

"The gem was born of evil's fire," Rachel quoted, the white wings of power still casting daggers toward her foe. She allowed the wings to dissipate, and conjured two large hand-like claws of white energy that raked toward Raven. Raven dodged backward, one of the claws slashing against the ground, gouging claw marks in the road.

"The gem shall be his portal." The giant claw of power scraped its way out of the ground, surging after her younger form and catching the body's legs. Raven screamed as the claw sank its fingers into her calf and Rachel fought not to cringe at the spray of blood.

"What are you doing?" Trigon panted, obviously unnerved as he healed Raven's body, but Rachel ignored him.

Below her, she could feel the fear growing within the Titans as they huddled behind those she had brought with her. But with that fear came the quiet confidence of elder Nightwing and the Starfire orb. Her family, all that remained of them.

"He comes to claim, he comes to sire." Rachel locked eyes with elder Nightwing, his impassive face staring up at her, his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, his other on Starfire's orb. She inclined her head, an action he returned.

Beast Boy took a step forward, his eyes locked on Raven and opened the locket. There was a brilliant flash of white light and Rachel saw the core of her soul dart into the air and slam into Raven's floating body.

Rachel waited until she saw the exact moment Trigon's essence was forced from Raven's body. And when that moment arrived, she gave her father another place to retreat, instead of returning to the fiery abyss that was his dimension.

Rachel threw back her head, her voice echoing through the sky and welcomed him into her body. "The end of all things mortal!"

TTTTT

Nightwing watched carefully throughout Rachel's fight with her younger self, trying not to flinch at the pain she was inflicting on herself. He flicked his eyes to his younger form, smiling slightly as he saw that he had not been out of contact with Starfire's younger self. He would be doing the same thing, if his Starfire had come out of the orb with him. He was just curious if part of the reason his younger self was holding her so tight was that he was afraid he might steal her… as if he wanted to steal his own wife away from himself.

Oh man, this was confusing.

He couldn't pretend that he didn't see the confused and intrigued looks he was getting from the other Titans that had poured through the portal and now huddled with the recently 'deceased' Titans behind Cyborg. Especially with Starfire in her orbiness floating at his side and Flash at his other, leaning on his shoulder, just like he used to.

He hadn't realised how much he'd missed the speedster until he felt Flash casually leaning on his shoulder again.

"I am going to miss being an orb," he said softly to his Starfire in Tamaranian, his hand resting on her.

"I will not," she replied tartly, the rain sliding from her surface. "It is… lonely without you." She swirled beneath his hand for a moment. "I must admit, your form is rather… glorious to look at now."

He felt a lopsided grin develop on his face. "Dirty thoughts again, oh wife of mine?"

"Always," she replied cheekily. Her voice shifted into melancholy. "I miss the spikes though."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I must have grown out of them at some stage. At least it is not long. I did not fancy having the long hair you described in the future you saw."

"Do you think he will do it?" Starfire asked quietly, completely changing the subject. "Rachel said that he may not. There is much pain in his heart, much anger directed at her."

Nightwing looked at Beast Boy. "I hope so. We are fucked if he does not."

"Richard-" Starfire began disapprovingly.

"Sorry, baby," he mumbled, stroking her lightly.

"Whipped," Flash said cheekily and Nightwing eyed him. "Oh, I can't understand you, it's all in the tone of voice. She just got you in _trouble_," he finished, singing the last word tauntingly.

Nightwing rolled his eyes, a grin crossing his face. "You're a prick, you know that right?"

"Of course," Flash replied. "Would you have me any other way? Besides, someone has to keep you in line, better her than me, hey, Star?"

"I believe you both need your ass singed," she replied tartly.

Flash stared at her. "Did she just… _woah_… she swore!"

"Twenty years will rub off on a person," Nightwing replied, stroking Starfire with the index finger of the hand that rested on her surface.

Flash pounded him on the back. "You corrupted Starfire! That-a-boy!"

Nightwing rolled his eyes again.

"The gem was born of evil's fire," Rachel quoted, her voice carrying majestically.

Nightwing nodded. "Here we go," he murmured as he moved away from Flash and placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, drawing him out of the younger Starfire's tight embrace. "It's time."

"What is she doing?" his younger self asked, his eyes narrow. "I know those words."

Nightwing ignored himself for the moment, feeling slightly weird doing it.

He watched as Rachel conjured a huge claw like hand and cast it at Raven, waiting for her signal.

"The gem shall be his portal."

"She's not… she can't be," younger Nightwing said, his voice suddenly frantic. "_She's gonna give him another place to go_!"

"We have to stop her!" Cyborg cried.

"Don't listen. You want your Raven back, don't you?" Nightwing crooned into Beast Boy's ear. "We know what we're doing. Rachel's so much more powerful now. She can contain him. Raven left the locket for you. She knew you'd be the one to set her free."

Rachel looked down at Nightwing, her eyes confident and inclined her head, and Nightwing nodded in return. "He comes to claim, he comes to sire."

"Now," Nightwing said, squeezing Beast Boy's shoulder.

The moment Beast Boy opened the locket, Nightwing shifted his position, Starfire in her orb form floating patiently by his side.

Nightwing saw the white orb that was Raven's core surge from the locket and dart into the air, slamming into Raven's back. He saw her curve back on herself as the red essence of Trigon was forced from her chest.

"The end of all things mortal!" Rachel bellowed, calling that essence toward her, but Nightwing was already moving toward Raven, catching her unconscious body before it could hit the pavement. He heaved her into his arms, marveling at how light and young she looked, carting her back to her friends and family. He gently placed Raven in Beast Boy's waiting arms, smiling quietly to himself as Cyborg, Barbara, Starfire and Nightwing crowded around the changeling.

"Nightwing, what the hell have you done?" Batman demanded, grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to turn around. Nightwing didn't think he'd ever seen his father look more frantic. "You've handed all that power Rachel contained over to her father! What the hell were you thinking?"

"What we had to do," he said softly. "What we must to ensure her survival. As long as he exists in this time, he will _always_ be after Raven. And now he knows exactly how to get her, Beast Boy will never be safe."

"So you're planning on taking him back to _our_ time?" Robin blurted, his hands clenched into fists.

"No. That's not the plan at all." Nightwing turned away, reaching for his Starfire once more and together they looked up at their sister.

TTTTT

Trigon's essence slammed into her chest. The evilness that was her father enveloped her entire being, it roped through every vein, filled every pore.

Outwardly, she could feel her body taut as it floated, her head angled so that her face was lifted toward the raining sky, the palms of her hands lifted in waiting. Inside her mind the battle for dominance had just begun.

This is what she'd spent all those years training for. This was the moment Cyborg had tirelessly worked toward, reading to her from her books every single night, creating backdoors and loopholes that even Batman didn't about into the Watchtowers systems so when the moment came they could act. This was the moment that Valiand'r had put their dual lives on hold for, traveling through the universe and paving the way for her lessons.

This was her moment of truth. She could do this.

For her boy.

For the life he could have if she did this.

For the life they both could have if he forgave her betrayal.

She couldn't dwell on that for the moment. She needed to contain her father.

She wrestled with Trigon's essence with her body, forced it to hold the same shape of the small orb that had escaped Raven's body, kept him trapped within her. Her powers pressed against him as he tried to spread, she could feel the seeking tendrils of rage seeping into her, his vile and treacherous scent attempting to permeate her skin.

She wouldn't allow him even a single toehold on her body.

He was a virus, a leech, and her willpower was stronger than his.

She loved. Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy. Her family.

And love will always be stronger.

And when you are a demon that thrives on hate and fear, love _burns_.

She wrapped her love around his essence like a cocoon, and he writhed and squirmed against her powers like the worm that he was. She smothered him, encased him with everything she could.

She could feel his influence trying to permeate the shell of power she'd wrapped around him. He licked and oozed and called to the demon half of her, that seductive croon he used previously echoing through her mind.

She'd known he was going to call to that part of her. Even felt that part of her aching to respond. He was her father after all, and as much as she tried to deny it, there was a part of her that loved him. But her demon half had also seen the green skinned youth staring up at her, and the appeal of his leash had a greater influence than that of her father.

It wasn't hard to turn her back on him, ignore the lure of his words, contain his presence in her mind so that only the vaguest whisper of his voice echoed through. It was actually frighteningly easy, and she could feel Trigon's fury at her that she could even do it at all.

He was trapped within her body, and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

Rachel smiled, feeling her father caged. She opened her eyes and looked down at elder Nightwing and nodded, seeing relief flood his face.

_Foolish child. Do you know what you have done?_

Rachel gritted her teeth, ignoring his voice, concentrating on remembering the rest of the prophecy, the part that had been foreseen would come after her father's rebirth, the part kept hidden from him and her until recently.

"The light of love, the fury of rage," she recited, raising the palms of her hand to the sky.

_You have given me this body. This powerful one. You could have destroyed my essence as it escaped your younger form. Yes, I might be locked away for the moment, but one day, you will be unable to resist my call._

Remembering back to her lessons with Azar, she concentrated on the Rage that surged within her. Pushed it through her body and out the palm of her hand. It had been years since she'd felt the need to force the visual representation of Rage, preferring to allow the balance to occur within her own body. But this needed to be done properly. The crimson ball of Rage seeped from her skin, flowed up over her hand like red blood and pooled into existence. The ball oozed and dripped, red splatters of Rage dribbling through her fingers and splashing to the rain soaked ground.

"Combined will set her free."

_But now, you and I will be together, forever. You invited me in a third time, daughter. You and I will stay locked away inside this body for eternity._

The love came next, the ball of white light bursting from the palm of her hand. She allowed herself to feel the love she held for her family, those that had stayed by her side through these past twenty years, kept her sane. Whose faith and trust she depended on. Nightwing the brother, so confident and brave. Starfire, the sister, graceful and giving. Cyborg, the brother, virtuous and bold. The ball of love shimmered and fluttered, wisps of energy licking from it, as it tasted the air, floating serenely above her hand and she marveled at its beauty.

"Love will form the timeless cage."

_What is this you quote, daughter? False promises? Fabricated hope? There is no cage that can contain me. I am eternal and there is not a power that can thwart me._

But she remembered the one rule Azar had given her about the release of love and Rage. The love must be larger, so she concentrated on those feelings within her, allowed them to grow, to swell and surge, pouring from her form and congregating in the ball. She saw it pulse, felt it grow, watched the seed of hope within her flourish and bloom.

"An unlocked heart will be the key."

_Surely you do not believe this fictitious prophecy daughter? I did not think you to be so naïve._

She drew on the feelings of love around her, from her family. Felt the confidence her Nightwing and Starfire had in her. Felt their love for her and funneled that into the ball.

"The gem was blessed by heart's grace."

_What is this?_

She could feel Trigon's puzzlement at her actions, sensed his confusion and she smiled, confidence growing within her. She could do this.

"The gem shall cause his falling."

_Do you believe he will still love you?_

Rachel's throat worked, the words suddenly dying. She swallowed hard, clenched her eyes shut.

_How could he love you? You betrayed him._

She mustn't listen. She mustn't. There was no truth behind his words.

_He asked only one thing of you. One simple little thing. And you did it anyway._

No, no, no, she didn't mean to! She had no choice. He brainwashed her, caught her when she was weak.

Rachel felt something warm and wet slide down over her cheek, something that wasn't the cold bleakness of rain. She felt her hands trembling, the ball of love growing weaker.

"C'mon Rae," a voice whispered and Rachel opened her eyes to stare into elder Nightwing's compassionate face, floating inches from her own, his body held aloft by Starfire's green energy. "You can do this."

_This one does not care for you either. How could he love you? His wife is still dead. He tolerates you, just to get her back. Tolerates you because you are a warm body, someone to hug because he cannot hug her._

She shook her head, denying her father's words, the only action she could make. To say anything other than the words of the prophecy would break the spell. But his words stung her, it was one of her greatest fears, that Valiand'r had only stayed with her to get their bodies back, that Cyborg had kept her sane in the hope that she could return to him what she'd taken. That the family she had clung to over the past twenty years lied to her about their love.

"Yes, you can," Nightwing insisted firmly but gently. "We believe in you, Rae."

Starfire shifted her green energy, that crystalline face of hers reemerging for a moment, placing itself beside Nightwing's. "Feel our faith, sister. Take our love and use it for your own. He cannot harm you."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears. She never should have doubted them. Besides, she was an Empath. She'd felt it every single day. But her father always had a way of latching onto small doubts and allowing them to fester.

Her mind churned the words of the prophecy over and over in her head. She hadn't understood it when she heard it, still didn't understand it now, even though she said the words. She understood the combination of love and Rage, Azar had taught her that, but how could an unlocked heart be a key to a cage of love? And if she didn't understand, how was she supposed to form the cage.

Rachel swallowed heavily, her eyes shifting down to those that stood in the dreary rain below, her eyes feasting on the younger forms of her friends. Younger Starfire and Nightwing, always toughing, but still fretting over Raven. Cyborg and Batgirl, his hand on her shoulder, her hands around his waist, sharing up at her in mingled shock and concern.

Beast Boy, the unconscious form of Raven in his lap, watched her with veiled eyes. She could sense the confusion radiating from him, the fury and the betrayal that still simmered below the surface. But did he still love her? Could he still love her, despite all she had done?

_No, child. He will never love you. Not again._

Rachel fought not to whimper, clamped her mouth shut to prevent herself from speaking, her eyes still fixed on him.

Nightwing followed her gaze. "Beast Boy!" he bellowed and Rachel saw eyes of the Titans and Justice League members snap to the green changeling.

Rachel saw Beast Boy quietly pass Raven's limp body to the younger Nightwing and get to his feet, approaching her slowly. Rachel slowly lowered herself to the ground, trembling as he approached.

"Talk to her," Nightwing said softly. "Speak from your heart."

Rachel watched Beast Boy closely, saw the hesitance in his eyes, his timorous stance as Nightwing and the Starfire orb backed away to give them privacy.

"He said you were my Raven, all grown up," Beast Boy said softly as he stood uncertainly just before her. "Just like he's my Nightwing, all grown up."

Rachel nodded.

His eyes studied her while he thought of something to say. "Your hair is pretty longer," he said eventually.

The comment was just so Beast Boy that fresh tears welled in her eyes, her mouth twitching into a smile.

Beast Boy sighed and dropped his eyes. "This is so freaky."

_He does not love you._

Rachel flinched, trying to keep the pain off her face. Beast Boy wouldn't understand.

But Beast Boy saw her sporadic movement, his eyes narrowing in thought and he glanced over his shoulder at Raven. "Nightwing said you didn't have a choice. That Trigon brainwashed you. That you left me your heart in the locket I gave you so I could free you."

Rachel nodded, concentrating on holding the love she'd created above her hand, concentrated on holding its form and not allowing it to dissipate.

"I wish you hadn't done that, Rae," Beast Boy said sadly, one hand tugging on an ear. "I never wanted to be the price for your soul."

Rachel swallowed heavily, watching his every move. Every action so achingly familiar, the way he tugged on his ears, the way he shifted uncertainly, the way his tail curled and uncurled around his legs. Melancholy tugged at her when she saw that, having missed that furry green appendage, and she wondered if he even knew he had it out. She remembered him always being so comfortable around her with it, so relaxed, it would appear on its own.

_You betrayed him._

Another jolt passed through Rachel as she desperately tried to ignore the crooning voice in her mind, trying to concentrate in Beast Boy's green eyes.

"She's… just unconscious, right?" he asked, peering over his shoulder at Raven again. "She's gonna be okay?"

Rachel nodded, touched by his concern.

"You're still wearing the locket," he said, turning back to face her, his eyes on her neck. "Even after all these years?"

She nodded again, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You never stopped loving me?"

A shake this time.

"You came back in time to save us…"

She shook her head and Beast Boy appeared startled. His forehead creased in thought and he glanced over his shoulder again. "Not us? Me…"

She nodded, her eyes willing him to understand.

"Oh, Rae," he mumbled. "I dunno if I like that."

Inside her mind, Trigon began to laugh.

"What makes me more important than the others that were supposed to die today?" he asked.

Rachel sank to her knees, her hands shaking so badly she knew that the orbs of emotions in her hands would spill onto the cold, wet ground and become useless if she did not contain them soon.

"I never asked much of you, Rae," Beast said, squatting down before her, his arms hugging his knees, his tail twining sadly down around his ankles. "You gave me what you could, your smile, your scent, your love. I didn't want you to change who you were for me. All the steps we took, you made them first. Our first kiss, our first night together with me as a human, our first time."

He sighed sadly. "I always knew the day would come when my form would break down. I have unstable DNA, its not like I was gonna last forever. There are… steps I can take to stabilize myself, but someday… what happened before is gonna happen for real. I didn't wanna tell you, I wanted to make every day count. Every moment with you to be special." His voice got hard. "But I asked you, Rae. I _asked_. I asked you _never_ to give your soul in exchange for me, cause I wouldn't want that. Cause I _knew_ the day would come where I would die and I wanted to know that the world wouldn't come with me. But you did it anyway."

Rachel closed her eyes and choked on a sob while Trigon in her mind screamed out his triumph.

Soft hands placed themselves under hers, keeping them steady, keeping the orbs alive and Rachel had to fight to open her own two eyes instead of Trigon's four.

Beast Boy's green eyes were fixed on hers. "No, no, no," he said quietly, compassionately. "You need to hold this… you need to let me finish."

Trigon's laughter died as Rachel nodded, chewing her lip, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"He's always gonna be after you, isn't he? Trigon. I can smell him on you… in you… like I could smell him in my Rae before. Except that you still smell like Rae too, just… both at once. He was always gonna try and find a way back in. If it wasn't me, he would've found another way. You're doing something so you can keep that promise, aren't you? Keep him out permanently?"

Rachel nodded.

Beast Boy fell silent, contemplating as the rain tumbled from the sky, soaking both of them. Water dripped from his limp hair as Rachel watched, splashing onto the ground.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, eventually.

She dropped her eyes to the ball of love as it struggled to keep its form.

Beast Boy laughed, long and loud, the mirth bubbling up from his belly and Rachel's heart swelled. "Babe," he said with a grin, his face lighting up. "_That_ has never been a problem."

Trigon shrieked.

His hands left hers, cupped her face, his thumb caressing against her cheek. "Love you, babe," he murmured, his eyes sliding shut before he kissed her.

Oh, it had been so long. Twenty years, and still her body remembered him, his touch, his taste, the way his tongue would brush against her lips hesitantly seeking entrance, the way his tail would coil around her leg. Twenty years and her body still reacted to his touch.

She felt him smiling against her lips. "Mate, do you wanna know how much your scent just changed?" he whispered between kisses.

Oh, how she loved him for saying that.

Realisation slammed into her chest so hard it took her breath away, the puzzle of the prophecy suddenly shifted her mind and clicked into place.

She pulled away, knowledge shining from her eyes, seeing faith and love shining from his. His hands slipped from her face, cupping her hands once more and the ball of love grew.

"Finish this," he murmured to her.

Rachel raised her hands and her voice. "She comes to guard, she comes to face."

_No!_

"An end by raven's calling! _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_!"

With every shred of power, she shoved Trigon's essence into the ball of Rage and tossed it into the air, while simultaneously releasing her own essence into the ball of love. She shrieked into her raven form, allowing it to engulf her, seeing her father becoming a dragon of Rage.

_**

* * *

**__**Author's note:**_

_What kind of evil orchid would I be without one of my famous nasty cliffhangers?_

_Next chapter: An end by raven's calling._


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

A massive dragon of fire, of rage, of anger and hate and darkness. Livid red barbs spiked along its spine, crimson scales glistened in the light. Horns perched atop the massive head, its jaws belching fire as it wove through the sky. Dark crimson, flame dripping wings stretched from its back, four massive legs that ended in talons cut from its serpent-like underbelly, the spiky tail lashing.

A colossal ethereal raven of light, of love and hope and happiness. Wisps of mist floated from gossamer white feathers. Two streaming feathers poured from its head, flowing through the air as it soared on the wind. It opened its beak, casting a mournful call. Its violet eyes, the only colour that existed within the radiant white, fixed themselves upon the dragon.

They clashed in mid air, a tangle of limbs, torn feathers and scales, of shrieking and crying, of blood. The red dragon slashed with wicked talons, the white reeling back in pain, its breast stained. Blood dripped, splattering to the ground, torn feathers floating in the droplets wake.

Gapping jaws of the dragon closed with a snap, catching a mouthful of white tail feathers and the raven shrieked in anger. It wheeled in the air, its wings slicing through it so fast it the wind seemed to tear and dove toward the dragon.

The dragon reared back, its wings beating against the air as the sharp talons of the raven sliced into its face. Scales shimmered and spun as they dropped from the sky and clattered to the ground.

The dragon wheeled away but the raven gave chase, its slender body built for speed and maneuverability. It landed on the dragon's back, talons slicing in deep as they raked along its back and the raven's beak punctured the scales at the base of the dragon's neck. Flesh tore with a spray of crimson blood.

There was a rumbling bellow of pain, a flash of fire and the raven tore away, hastily swallowing the flesh it had gouged from the dragon.

Circling, the raven chased after the dragon once more as the pair of aeronautical acrobats tore through the air, weaving and streaking through the lightning that flared through the sky over the desolate landscape of Jump City. It watched the drops of rain splash against the dragon's fiery wings, saw the brief spit of steam as the rain evaporated from the sheer heat of them.

The raven chased after the serpentine body of the dragon, its beak snapping at its tail, cawing tauntingly as it flew.

The dragon bent in on itself, suddenly conducting a sharp about-face, its teeth sinking into the tender flesh of the raven's shoulder.

Flesh ripped and the raven screeched in pain.

A wicked glint appeared in the dragon's eyes for a moment as its talons slashed at the raven before it released its prey and the raven tumbled out of the sky.

It slammed into the ground so hard it gouged out a crater in the asphalt road. The raven forced itself upright, staggering and wobbling dangerously, its torn wing hanging from its body by a thread. It cawed mournfully as it inspected the damage and was covered in a soft white glow, eyeing the dragon as it landed on the ground a short distance away.

The dragon seemed to know the raven could do nothing while it attempted to heal the damage inflicted upon it. The violet eyes of the raven watched the dragon warily as it desperately tried to heal itself.

The dragon grunted and shuffled.

The raven kept its eyes fixed on the dragon, its heart thudding in its breast.

Stalking the raven, the dragon taunting it with croons and rumbles, lips held away from teeth in a leer.

The raven did not move.

The dragon let loose a bellow.

The raven braced itself.

Claws scraped across the ground, the dragon's fiery wings held away from its body intimidatingly as it charged.

And was blindsided by a streak of fierce green.

The forms jumbled together, the beast growling and snarling, while the dragon hissed. Wicked claws slashed and the dragon screamed, throwing back its head.

Beast attached itself to the dragon's exposed neck, its claws tearing at the soft flesh of its throat. The dragon overbalanced by the sheer force of the attack, staggering sideways for a moment and teetered. Rock cracked beneath the dragon's chest as it impacted the ground.

The raven shrieked a warning as the dragon rolled onto its back, its claws raising to rake at the beast, but it needn't have worried as bone plates suddenly covered the beast completely and the dragon's claws scratched harmlessly off them, making a sickening grating noise as it did so. The beast growled menacingly, its head shaking from side to side as it tore at the throat.

The dragon rolled back onto its stomach, slamming its head, jaw and neck against the ground. It reared up on its hind legs, the beast still dangling from its throat and slammed it down against the ground again. Rearing back a third time, it moved to repeat the movement.

The beast released its hold, its claws scraping against scales as it scrambled across the dragon's body and crunched its jaws closed around the dragon's ear.

The subsequent roar of pain was deafening.

Peering down at its wing the raven flexed and manipulated the muscles. It warbled as the rejuvenated muscles twanged in protest before it turned its eyes back to the beast.

The dragon was shaking its head from side to side in an attempt to free itself from the beast's grip, the beast flopping around like a rag doll and simply refusing to let go.

The beast dug its claws into the dragon's face, scratching at an eye and when the dragon's whole body reared back in pain, released its hold on the ear. It scrambled down the body, biting down hard at the joint where the flaming wing attached to the dragon's body.

The dragon reared back its head, twisting and turning its body as it tried to snap at the beast, tried to disconnect it from the wing joint.

The raven trilled, its song chorusing from its throat, pealing through the air like bells before it shifted into a deafening caw.

The dragon dragged its attention back to the raven, smoke flaming from its nostrils.

They stared at each other, frozen in a moment.

The raven lifted its wings, one at a time, fanning the feathers of each wing wide and hopped in a tight circle.

There was a thump as the beast hit the ground beside the dragon, its eyes losing some of the ferocity. It stalked away from the dragon, its eyes never leaving the dragon until it circled around to the raven's side.

Turning its head, the raven crooned to the beast, a soft quavering note, the feathers of one wing extended to brush against the beast's head. The beast closed its eyes briefly at the touch. The raven tilted its head, its beak pecking at the beast's ear lightly, before it turned and launched itself at the dragon.

They clashed, fiery red against the luminous white.

The raven grappled with the dragon, talons slashing at scales, beak stabbing through flesh. The feathers seared the dragon's hide with each touch, smoke rising at each beat of the wings.

The dragon rocketed into the sky, the raven right on its tail, snapping and pecking as they flew higher. The dragon rolled in the air, its barbed tail lashing out at the raven, but the bird was faster.

Its beak closed around the tail above the barbs and the raven changed direction. It pulled the dragon off course and with a wrench and a flick of its head, the raven slammed the dragon's body into one of the dilapidated buildings.

Debris and shrapnel rained down on the street below, sending those watching scrambling away.

The raven spun its body, flicking the dragon away from the building and released the tail.

The dragon tumbled through the air, its wings flapping insanely as it tried to halt its flight path before it smashed into a building at the opposite end of the street.

It crashed to the ground, the building crumbling on top of it.

Wheeling overhead, the raven's keen eyes searched through the rubble as it looked for the dragon.

The smoke cleared and wreckage began to shift as the dragon eased itself out, seemingly dazzled. It shook its head, its wings fluttering on its back for a moment before its eyes fixed on the group of people standing unobstructively by, watching the battle carefully.

The dragon bellowed and scrambled over the ruins and rubble to charge straight for the group.

The raven shrieked a warning, its wings hugged to its breast as it plummeted for the dragon.

A sparkling green shield enveloped the group.

The dragon's wings opened with a snap, its four legs slashing out with wicked talons as it landed on the shield. The shield shrieked in pain, deep gouge marks appearing along its surface. Where the talons struck, elongated holes marred the surface of the shield and the dragon concentrated its efforts on those weak spots, ripping and tearing.

The raven slammed into the dragon's back, its clawed feet once again shredding at the dragon. The white drove its beak into the eye of the red and it screamed in pain as the eye was torn from the body, the raven tilting back its head to swallow. It twisted and hopped down the dragon's body, each hop causing more bloodied holes in the flesh, more blood to drip to the ground.

The dragon, twisted and rolled, its legs grappling with the raven for a moment before it shrieked skyward.

The raven shook out its feathers, preening as it cleaned the blood from them and eyed the group of shocked people. The shield disintegrated, becoming a wobbly looking and weakly pulsing orb that was gathered up one of the men in black. The raven let out a sympathetic warble before it lifted its violet eyes to the circling dragon.

The raven spread its wings, fanned them wide allowing the wind from the storm above to ruffle its feathers and launched itself skyward.

Lightning cracked overhead and rain poured down and soaked the lava-strewn land. The fire army was gone, vanished in a flurry of hissing and clouds of ash. Fires that smoldered away in building winked out, washed away by the downpour. The deep gouging lava pools crusted over. And still the dragon and the raven fought in the sky.

Claws slashed against scale, jaws shredded feathers. The ground became littered with the refuge of their epic battle. And the group of people on the ground watched with bated breath, silent, hopeful.

But the white raven was stronger. It wheeled and struck, clawing again and again at the dragon, talons lashing, beak stabbing. It was becoming evident the sheer amount of damage the raven was inflicting on the dragon, the limp, shuddering way it flapped its wings, the way it seemed to flop about in the air.

The raven shrieked wordlessly, its call echoing through the heavens and all sensed an end to the dragon coming.

The beak closed with a snap around the base of the dragon's tail. Flesh tore and the tail wriggled as the muscles spasmed. The raven tilted back its head and with a great gulp, the tail was gone.

The other eye was next, leaving the dragon blind and floundering in the air, followed by a chunk of flesh from the neck.

And then a wing was taken.

The dragon crashed to the ground, skidding to a halt, great chunks of rubble cast aside.

The raven landed, cocking its head at the dragon and warbled a mournful call. It lifted its head, extended its wings and trilled.

The dragon made a mournful, resigned sound.

The raven hopped forward and struck.

The other wing, a talon, a piece of stomach, all devoured, swallowed up as the white grew in strength.

Piece by piece, the white consumed the red.

TTTTT

A thunder-like pulse throbbed across Jump City; its deep bass sound pounding through the chest of those that heard it, thumping a rhythm like a heart beat. People that had huddled together to escape the strange fire beings and the lava streams dropped to their knees, clutching at their chests, a very physical reaction from the hammering sound.

Following the sound was a streaming white light. It flowed across the land, engulfing the city in its embrace. Fleeing masses that had managed to escape the city limits and back into the normal world where lava pools vanished and red sky faded later told of a white dome that shrouded the city, and when it was gone Jump City was returned to its former glory.

Buildings mended themselves, rubble cleared from the streets, the broken roads and lava pools vanished in a haze of white. Any remnant of the battle vanished in that pulse of light, accompanied by a shriek that sounded very much like a raven's caw.

The storm clouds that had gathered above dissipated, the brilliant blue sky shining over the city. Fluffy white clouds kissed the sky in welcome and the sun shone brightly, its heat gently warming as it dried the occupants of Jump City.

The raven that had flown above the city before stood in the middle of the mended street, preening and cleaning its feathers, its sharp beak now put to better use. It turned its violet eyes to the group of people huddled together and emitted a soft caw.

Rachel stepped from the raven's breast, shrouded in her cloak. She dropped back her hood and turned, watching as the eyes of the raven shifted to golden and she lifted her hand. The raven stooped its head, resting its beak in her palm.

"Thank you, old friend," Rachel said softly, her fingers stroking.

The raven cawed at her, its wings fluttering for a moment before it dissolved. One moment the raven was there, the next it was gone.

"That... had to be the… _freakiest_ thing I've ever seen."

Rachel smiled as she heard Cyborg's voice, turning to look at her flabbergasted friends and family.

"Girl," Cyborg continued, his voice wavering slightly. "Did you just… _eat_… that dragon?"

Only elder Nightwing's face held concern, a concern that Rachel was sure Starfire shared. The emotions that wafted from everyone else was a mixture of awe, disgust, and fearfulness, even Beast Boy, although his emotions also held worry for Raven. And love.

" 'Consume' would be a better word," Rachel said softly as she walked toward the group. Beast Boy jolted slightly, his eyes narrowing.

Elder Nightwing took a step toward her, his hand still cradling the pulsing Starfire orb, now no bigger than a basketball. "It's done?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Neither his voice nor his body will _ever_ be able to penetrate the barrier that I erected around him. He will corrupt no more."

"Soooo, you didn't eat him?" Cyborg asked, his hands clutching Barbara to him.

"Love will consume the Rage," Beast Boy said softly, his eyes regarding her quietly as he cradled the still unconscious form of Raven.

Rachel nodded, watching sadly as his eyes turned back to Raven, his hand gently stroking her cheek. "She's okay, Gar," she said softly in an attempt to reassure him. "I remember I didn't want to wake up, didn't want to remember what I had done. She probably still thinks she killed you."

"Can't you do something?" he asked lifting his head back up to look at her again.

Rachel chewed her lip and glanced at elder Nightwing, who shrugged in return, seemingly distracted. Rachel crouched down by Beast Boy's side, her hand hovering over her younger self's head. "She'll probably panic and be disoriented at first. Don't be concerned."

Beast Boy nodded and tightened his grip on Raven, positioning himself so that he would be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.

"We have company," Batman said stoically and jerked his head.

Rachel followed the direction of his head, seeing the other Batman standing not far away, wrapped up in his cape and watching the group with a bland expression.

"Oh," younger Nightwing said, his expression shocked as he looked between the Batmans. "Is that mine?" He tugged on Starfire's waist. "I guess I'll take this."

"I'll come too," Batman said tonelessly. "There are things he needs to know."

"Batman-" Robin began.

"I know, I can only tell him so much," Batman interjected quickly before he eyed Robin up. "You'd better come too, I can warn him about you."

"Hey," Robin complained instantly, trailing after Batman while Oracle rolled her eyes. "That wasn't nice."

Rachel watched long enough to see younger Starfire wrap her arms around Batman and bury her head into his chest, long enough to see him place one arm around her, the other landing on his son's shoulder before she turned away to give them privacy. "Ready?" she asked of Beast Boy.

He nodded.

Rachel flicked her head toward Cyborg as he and Barbara watched passively. "It's probably better if she sees you, too."

Cyborg nodded, releasing Barbara and trotted to Raven's side, hunkering down.

Rachel placed her hand against the forehead of her younger self, forcing her into complete wakefulness.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she sucked in a ragged breath. "Get away from me!" she snarled, her eyes wild as she jerked away from Beast Boy's grip and scampered backward along the ground.

"Rae," Beast Boy said gently. "It's me, it's Garfield, it's all okay now."

"Figments," she sneered, her eyes darting around as she looked for an escape. "You're a figment, you're not real, you couldn't possibly be real. I saw you melt. He's made you to torture me. Haven't I been tortured enough? Leave me alone!"

"Rae, babe, please," Beast Boy pleaded, creeping after her. "It's all right, we're not figments, we're real. I promise."

"I watched you die!" Raven cried, one hand clawing at her face, the other pointing a shaking finger at Beast Boy. "I felt you melt!" The finger shifted to Cyborg. "I put my hand in your chest and drained your cells!"

"No, you didn't, Raven," Cyborg said calmly. "That wasn't you. It was Trigon and I knew that it was him."

"Raven?" Starfire asked and Rachel saw her knee down beside Cyborg. "All is well. We are alive and you do not need to fear that you have damaged us."

"No," Raven said, tears spilling from her eyes before they were clenched shut. "Figments, fabrications… you're not real. You're not. He's taunting me again, always taunting, trying to get at me. I won't let him, not again, never again. Everyone I loved is dead, gone, you won't get to me again, you won't. I won't let you."

"Raven," younger Nightwing crooned as he knelt by Starfire. "It's all right. We're not dead; we're still here. He can't hurt you anymore."

Beast Boy still crawled toward Raven, his tail swishing hesitantly behind him.

"Grass stain," Cyborg said softly to Beast Boy. "One day you're gonna explain to me how you got a tail."

Rachel watched a blush creep over Beast Boy's face before he brightened and swung the tail so Raven could see it. "See?" he asked softly. "It's me, no one else knew about the tail, remember? I can't be a figment. And look, Rae, I have your locket-"

"No!" she cried, her hand slashing out in their direction, white powers springing from her fingers.

Rachel acted, shielding her friends and moved through the dimensions to Raven's side at the same time. "Sorry about this," she muttered, catching her younger self's hand, containing her powers, her other hand slamming against Raven's chakra on her forehead, paralyzing Raven's body for the moment. "But you're going to have to remember."

Raven's eyes snapped open and Rachel found herself staring in their violet depths. She saw recognition flood through Raven.

"Sorry dear," Rachel said, summoning her spells to her. "But you have twenty years of memories to work though. I have to make sure this will _never_ happen again. You're going to have a killer headache when you wake up. But they are all right, I promise. _Vetus trynorse mora_."

With a wrench of will, Rachel shoved her way into Raven's mind, casting aside the barriers with a simple thought. Raven stiffened beneath her hands, her body taut, her eyes locked on Rachel's.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked immediately, but Rachel ignored him. She had to do this. It was going to hurt, but she had to ensure that she remembered everything she went through. Every spell, every memory, every thought Rachel had had over the past twenty years must be maintained, remembered, passed on. Only then would the mistakes of her past be truly mended.

She reached the core of Raven's mind and floated for a moment. "Forgive me," she murmured and let her memories flow into her younger self.

Raven convulsed in her hands, making a small gurgling sound.

"_What are you doing?_" Beast Boy's voice asked shrilly, etched in panic.

"Ensuring that what happened today will never happen again," Rachel replied absently, holding Raven still.

"That wasn't part of the plan," elder Nightwing said softly.

Rachel snarled as she continued to concentrate. "I didn't spend ten years in prison, another ten traveling the universe learning the secrets of unlocking time travel to have that knowledge go to waste when we return to the future. I don't want to forget all I learned and she _needs_ to know."

"Prison?" Beast Boy piped nervously.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked cautiously. "Forget what you learned?"

Rachel cut him a scathing glance. "I mean, they're all going to forget the timeline we're from. There'll be fleeting memories but for all intents and purposes it never happened. And if it never happened then I didn't need to come back in time and lock up Trigon. And if I didn't come back in time, what am I doing here now? She needs to remember, needs to know what we went through to get here. She needs to know so that in twenty years time, she can come back and do it again. With a few differences."

"Everything, Rae?" elder Nightwing asked sadly.

Rachel nodded. "Everything." She paused, suddenly realising what he was asking and turned to look at her brother's sorrowful face. "Not that," she murmured, shuddering. "Never that. I don't want to remember _that_."

"Good," he said before he sighed sadly and moved away. "This needs to be done," she heard him murmur. "Just let her do it."

There weren't many more memories for Raven to receive, her eyes fluttering in her head and her teeth clenched as Rachel poured them in, taking care to edit some of them from within the prison. It would take her a while to process those memories, time that Rachel would give her. As the last memory inserted itself into Raven, Rachel wove a sleep spell around her younger self, seeing her eyes roll back into her head, her body suddenly limp.

Rachel gently placed Raven on the ground and stood, eyeing the crowd of Titans. Kid Flash still had his arms around Jinx, unwilling to release her. The other couples within the Titans had paired up and were watching the proceedings warily, while the singles had bunched together comfortingly. Oracle, Flash and Arsenal had separated themselves from the group, standing quietly off to the side and out of the corner of her eye Rachel saw Batman and Robin in deep discussion with the other Batman.

Barbara had her hand on Cyborg's shoulder and as Rachel watched, he stood, his arms weaving around her almost automatically.

Rachel sighed, glancing down at her younger self. "She's going to sleep until she's worked through all those memories, until she understands. It's going to be… probably a week before she wakes up."

"A week?" blurted Beast Boy.

Rachel nodded. "Or longer."

"She's probably gonna try and run from them," elder Nightwing said absently. "Just be watchful."

Beast Boy scooted forward, gathering Raven into his arms again and cradling her gently, his hand stroking at her hair before he kissed her forehead.

Rachel smiled, already feeling anxious to get back to her own time, to see if they were successful, desperately hoping that he would be waiting on the other side of the spell, waiting for her. But there were still a few things left to do in this time before they could leave. Still someone that required saving.

Someone that had been suspiciously quiet.

Rachel flicked her eyes to elder Nightwing. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, his attention diverted from the Starfire orb. "Huh?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Something's up, you're distracted."

Elder Nightwing sighed, his eyes flicking back down to the orb in his hand. "She's leaking energy."

"_What_?" Rachel asked, hurrying over to peer at the orb, now no bigger than a baseball. "Still?"

"Magic," he said quietly. "You know what it can do to us if there's too much…" he shook his head and corrected himself, "can do to her… those talons _shredded_ her…"

"Star?" Rachel asked softly, placing her hand against Starfire's surface, cringing as she felt the coolness of it.

"She can't hear you, she can barely hear me. She's concentrating on gathering energy," elder Nightwing said sadly. "And trying to fix the damage at the same time. Damn it, Rae, I'm not there to help her… I can't lose her again."

"You should've said something," Rachel replied , her hand on his shoulder comfortingly as she turned her eyes to the younger Starfire. "Now I'll have to do this quickly."

Starfire backed away, eyeing her nervously, younger Nightwing stepping in front of her protectively and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Elder Nightwing turned to Starfire, cradling the orb in his hand. "Starfire, _d'anthe l'ani_," he began softly, his voice gentle before he spoke to her in length in Tamaranian. Rachel felt the emotions flickering through Starfire, from fear and dread, to hope and finally resignation. "Please," he finished in English. "Starfire, I don't want to lose you again, not after all these years."

Starfire nodded, taking her Nightwing by the hand and looked at Rachel. "Very well."

"Damn it," younger Nightwing muttered sourly, looking between the two of them. "I really gotta learn that language."

Rachel stepped up to Starfire, placing her hand on her belly, her healing powers gently probing. Her eyes widened. "Azar be damned, Starfire, why did you never-"

"Don't," elder Nightwing interjected quickly. "Don't worry about it, Rae, just fix it if you can."

"What are they doing?" Rachel heard Barbara say to Cyborg in amongst the nervous chatter of the Titans.

"Starfire died in childbirth," he replied absently. "I guess they're gonna fix it so that she won't."

"Starfire?" Barbara asked, a squeak to her voice.

"She's the glowy thing."

"_What_?" asked many voices at once.

"Quiet please," Rachel said, and chewed her lip as she considered. She looked at Starfire apologetically. "Star, I'm sorry, this is probably going to hurt. I have to do this quickly. If I had more time-"

"It will not hurt as much as the procedure itself did," Starfire replied, her eyes locked on Rachel's.

Rachel cocked her head. "All right then, brace yourself."

Starfire got a very strange expression on her face, her appearance fierce, but her eyes were strangely blank, and Rachel suddenly realised that this was how Starfire coped with the torture in the Citadel.

She glanced over her shoulder at elder Nightwing. "I'll make this as quick as possible."

Younger Nightwing shifted his position, hugging Starfire around the chest from behind, pressing her against him, his face tight with worry.

Starfire went rigid as Rachel allowed her healing powers to flow and she saw younger Nightwing's face blanch before he was suddenly taking her whole weight. Starfire groaned, her face pale and pasty, her head lolling back onto younger Nightwing's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" both Batmans asked at once, their voices sharp.

"It's okay," elder Nightwing said. "Rachel's just healing the damage."

Starfire convulsed once and Rachel could feel her trying to move away from her hand.

"Rich-" Starfire ground out, her eyes losing their blankness as a tear trickled over her cheek.

"It's all right, Star," Rachel heard younger Nightwing whispering into Starfire's ear. "I'm here, its okay, Rachel's nearly done. Go to our cliffs, it'll be okay."

Starfire gave a jerky nod, her body relaxing slightly as her eyes closed.

"Don't make a liar out of me," younger Nightwing muttered darkly, his face stern.

"I don't intend to," Rachel told him.

"It'll work out," elder Nightwing said, cradling the orb. "She'll be okay."

"You don't get to say that to me," snarled the younger one. "_Your_ Starfire isn't in pain."

Elder Nightwing snorted. "You prick. _Our_ Starfire is. The link recognises me. Don't tell me I don't know what she's going through. But you're forgetting something. If _she_ doesn't do this now, _we_ _are_ going to lose her."

Younger Nightwing grunted, turning his attention back to Starfire.

Rachel rolled her eyes and concentrated on healing the damage within Starfire. It was a long moment before she was finished.

"Done," she said, retracting her powers and Starfire relaxed against her hand for a moment before her legs went out from under her completely. Younger Nightwing scooped her into his arms as she blinked open her eyes. "Now, even before you decide to go into _morn'lo,_ I want you to get checked out first, just to be on the safe side."

Starfire nodded. "I promise," she murmured, turning her eyes to elder Nightwing and the Starfire orb.

Elder Nightwing waited, his face intense as he looked at the orb in his hand and Rachel held her breath, waiting. "C'mon, baby," she heard him whisper. "Come back to me."

The orb gave a small pulse and then another one. It shuddered and rolled before its light increased in intensity and Rachel was forced to look away. When she looked back, a massive amount of red hair was kneeling on the ground, attached to a kneeling elder Nightwing, who was hugging her back feverishly, his hands and lips everywhere at once.

"Wow," younger Nightwing exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "_Damn,_ Star!"

Rachel studied the sister of her heart. She'd changed her uniform, much like they all had over time. Purple calf high boots, a knee length double purple _bryna _trimmed with gray, gray v belt, gorget and gloves and two purple strips of material that covered her breasts, traveling vertically along her body and into the belt, while a third strip joined them across her back. Her hair was so much longer than younger Starfire's was and there seemed to be so much more of it. And her body certainly had developed. Amazon woman sprung to mind.

Elder Starfire kissed her Nightwing soundly, her hands caressing his face while his were buried in her mane of hair.

Rachel smiled at the affection they were displaying. Starfire's hand suddenly groped for hers, even though she was still kissing Nightwing. Rachel took a step forward, taking Starfire's hand, feeling her squeeze it gently before Nightwing took her other hand, pulled her down so that they could wrap their arms around her as well.

Tears filled her eyes. They were whole, finally. Her family was back.

Batman cleared his throat, breaking them up. Elder Nightwing ducked his head in embarrassment and got to his feet, offering Starfire and Rachel his hands and pulled them upright.

There was a stunned silence for a moment before an indignant voice was heard.

"Aww," younger Nightwing complained. "How the fuck did you end up _taller_ than me?"

* * *

_Next chapter: Comatose._


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"So," Nightwing said, sitting on the stairs leading down into the common room, resting his elbows on his knees as he cast his eyes across the crowd of Titans that watched him closely. His eyes drifted over to Batman wrapped up in his cape in the corner. "I guess you all have some questions."

He was certain that he didn't have the answers, it was all very confusing, and his counterpart from the future had been so damn cryptic about everything. Nightwing glanced at the Cyborg clone in the corner, still attached to the Titan Network, wondering about the information that had been stored in its brain. He flicked his eyes over to Starfire as she stood by the window, staring mournfully out to sea at the setting sun.

Rachel and the others from the future hadn't stay long after she'd healed Starfire. They'd stayed long enough for Rachel to heal any of the injuries the Titans had received, and then she'd taken them into her cloak and vanished. They'd refused to answer any questions, saying that just by knowing, the future had been altered. But Rachel assured them that Trigon could never again surface, never again take control of Raven.

The Titans had spread across the city before coming back to the Tower, checking off grids to make sure everything was back to normal and helping people back into their suddenly fixed homes, giving the appearance of order and solidarity.

"Is Raven all right?" Bumblebee asked, sounding concerned.

Nightwing twisted to glance over at Beast Boy, who stood in the corner, his head angled so that he could see through the small window into the medical bay. "Yeah, we think so," Nightwing said, looking back at the assembled group.

"Good," Bumblebee replied tartly, her arms folded across her chest as she stood at the forefront of the group. "Now, what the fuck happened?"

Nightwing arched an eyebrow as the rest of the Titans looked at her in shock. He scrubbed his face with his hands and rubbed the back of his neck. "Where to start," he muttered to himself.

"How about starting with _why _Raven was destroying the city, why she had a red cape, why she thought Beast Boy was dead, and why suddenly there were doppelgangers of you, Flash, Batgirl, Speedy and Batman and another Robin and this strange orby thing that suddenly became Starfire. And why the hell were we made to believe Aqualad, Jinx, Cyborg, Starfire and _you_ were dead?"

Nightwing sighed, trying to think of a way to explain without going into too much detail. "Okay… as you know, Raven's not exactly a typical human. She's… part demon, and her father has this uncanny ability to reach across the dimensions and get to her. If she gets… too emotional, the bad emotions like anger, or fear, or…" he glanced over at Beast Boy again, "sadness, he can reach her. His whole goal is to get her to open a portal so he can come through to our dimension. She's thwarted him once before…" He peered at Cyborg for confirmation. "Maybe twice?"

"Dunno," Cyborg replied with a shrug, holding on to Barbara's hand tightly. "Possibly."

Nightwing nodded. "My guess is he did something to make Raven believe Beast Boy was dead and offered to bring him back if she opened the portal for him again."

"So, red cloaked Raven was not really Raven, but her father?" Hotspot asked.

Nightwing nodded. "Something like that. He would have lied to her, taken over her body." He sighed again. "Best I can figure, six of us were supposed to die today, myself included. Four of us by Raven's hand, the other two… by accidents. Rachel and the others came back in time from twenty years into our future to prevent those deaths."

"But…" Herald said, scratching his head in confusion. "You came back with the others as well… you were there… and Starfire… sorta…" he trailed of for a moment before he asked hesitantly: "How?"

Nightwing rubbed his temples, glancing over at Starfire again. "Look, I haven't been able to get my head around this yet either… you guys all did really, really well today, and I'm proud of you all… but… I don't know what happened any more than you do. There _are_ answers, I'm sure. My… future self mentioned some documents stored in… the Cyborg duplicate…" He sighed again, and rubbed his temples harder, staring blankly at the floor. "Can I ask you all a huge favour… go home and relax, let us work this out, figure out exactly what happened and then I'll let you know."

"That's probably the best idea," Batman included stoically. "You're all emotionally drained. You need to get some rest."

"But-" Bumblebee objected immediately.

"Bee," Nightwing interrupted. "I _don't_ have the answers. Really, I don't. I wish I did. Right now, just thinking about it is giving me a headache. I mean, I was supposed to _die_ today. So were Jinx, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire… you guys even believed we _were_ dead for a while… I don't… I can't… and now I'm really worried about Raven and…" He heaved in a breath, hung his head, his hands propping it up as he rested his elbows on his knees. Right now, all he wanted to do was to go to his room and curl up on his bed and hold onto Starfire for dear life. "Please, just go home. I'll write a report and send it to you in a few days."

"We'll have y'all back for a get together or something," Cyborg included.

"All right," Herald said softly, standing.

"But-" Bumblebee began shrilly.

"Honeybee," Herald said calmly. "None of us are thinking straight. I think if Nightwing could even begin to explain today, right now, none of us would understand. Now, let's get everyone home for some rest and worry about this stuff tomorrow."

Nightwing sat staring at the floor as Herald's trumpet sounded again and again, half listening as Titans called their good-byes.

"Dick," Batman said softly. "You and Starfire need to return to the island."

Nightwing lifted his head from his hands, staring at Batman in disbelief. "What? No way, I'm not leaving Raven like this."

"You need to keep up appearances," Batman said, his hand briefly landing on Nightwing's shoulder. "You can't just vanish from the place you're staying. I'll send the plane for you tomorrow."

Nightwing shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

"Dude," Beast Boy said softly from where he stood at the door to the medical bay. "She's unconscious, she ain't going anywhere. Raven from the future said she'd be out for a week. I'll look after her."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "I have to go back to Gotham and grab the T-Ship, I'll be back in a few hours. We'll call you if anything changes."

"And I'll be packing a bag to come back for a while," Barbara included, her eyes still red rimmed.

"Don't argue," Batman droned. "Go and get some rest, come back here tomorrow."

Nightwing looked over at Starfire. "But-"

"First thing in the morning," Batman interrupted. "Plane will be there. Go."

"No." Starfire's voice was soft, yet adamant as she stared out the window of the Tower, her gaze never shifting.

Nightwing stared at Starfire before he nodded, dropping his head back to his hands again. "We're not leaving. Herald, could you please come back here in the morning and take Starfire and me back to the island? We'll catch the plane back then."

"All right," Herald said. "Cyborg? Ready to go?"

"Yeah," the cybernetic youth replied. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Nightwing nodded absently.

The trumpet sounded again and Nightwing vaguely watched as Cyborg and Barbara's feet traveled through the portal.

"Kid Flash, do you want a portal too?" Herald asked and Nightwing looked up to see Kid Flash and Jinx still leaning on back of the sofa, their arms around each other.

Kid Flash shook his head. "I'm good, dude, thanks. I'll run home in a little while."

"Mr Batman sir?" Herald asked.

"No thank you," came the stoic reply. "The Batplane isn't too far away." Nightwing felt Batman's hand on his shoulder. "I'll call you later, Dick, we have a lot to talk about," he said softly, his hand squeezing lightly. "And I'm glad you're not dead."

Nightwing nodded again, unsure what to say, but it seemed Batman had said enough as he turned at stalked from the room, his cape swishing behind him.

"Call me for a time in the morning." Herald's trumpet sounded for the last time before the trumpeter himself departed.

Nightwing sighed and looked over at Beast Boy. "You okay there, Gar?"

Beast Boy turned his head from where he was looking through the small window. "Yeah… I'm just… gonna go sit with her for a while," he mumbled, sliding the door open and stepped through, sliding it shut behind him.

Nightwing rested his head back on his hands.

"You okay, Dick?" Kid Flash asked.

Nightwing shrugged. "Dunno… it's… just…"

"Freaky," Jinx said.

"That's putting it mildly," Nightwing replied, before he looked up at Jinx. "Glad you're not dead, Jinx."

"Same," she replied, snuggling into Kid Flash's shoulder and he mashed his lips to her temple for a moment. "And likewise."

"God," Kid Flash said, his voice cracking. "I thought I'd lost you both then."

Nightwing jerked his eyes to Kid Flash's, seeing them filled with tears.

"That was like… the hardest time of my life, thinking you all were dead."

Jinx's hand stroked Kid Flash's chest. "It's okay Wal, it really is. We're fine. Nothing bad happened."

Kid Flash cleared his throat and disengaged himself from Jinx to stand. "Yeah… well… we'd better go… I just… wanted…"

Nightwing nodded and stood, taking the few steps to embrace his friend briefly. "Go, come back tomorrow… afternoon. We'll get drunk together. Or something."

Kid Flash gave him a brief, pained smile. "Yeah… sure, sounds fun."

Nightwing leaned over and kissed Jinx on the cheek before Kid Flash scooped her up and disappeared through the common room door.

Nightwing ran his fingers through his hair and stared blankly at the almost empty common room before removing his mask and walking to Starfire's side.

"Star?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

His heart made a strange thump. "Are you still hurting from-"

"No." Her tone was short, curt.

"Oh." He frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

"I do not want this. I. Do. _Not_. Want. It," she said, emphasizing each word.

"What?" he asked confused.

Her eyes didn't deviate from the setting sun. "I do not want to become another _X'hal_. I do not want to exist as energy. I never wanted that much power, never. I do not want it, Richard."

"Oh," he said inadequately.

"Why did they have to change me so much? I would have been perfectly happy to die and go to _X'hal_ like everyone else has. And now I am destined to live on, possibly forever, as a…" her teeth ground together, "fucking orb."

Dick gaped at her for a moment, knowing how pained she must feel if she'd felt the need to swear. "Er…" he said eventually. "If it's any consolation, we'll be together."

She cast him a scathing look. "I do not want to have the responsibility of snatching your mind when you are moments from death so that I can spend eternity with you in an orb. So much could go wrong."

"You won't bear the responsibility alone, Star. I can… put myself in your mind… if I feel myself dying…"

"Ugg," she spat, throwing up her hands, her tone scathing while her face twisted into a snarl. "You do not understand!"

"Then stop being so fucking cryptic," he snapped back angrily. He cringed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Star," he said in a softer tone, his hand now rubbing his neck. "It's been a… rough day… I didn't mean to snap."

"Oh, Richard," she breathed, suddenly sounding remorseful as she relaxed the stiffed backed stance she'd been in. "I apologise, too. I forget that this effects you as well."

"Talk to me," Dick replied, taking a step toward her, one hand going hesitantly to the small of her back, the other resting on her stomach. "Please, Star."

She allowed him to touch her, but did not melt into his embrace, as she normally would have done. "I do not want the power the Psions gave me. They took me and they shoved the green energy into me until my insides burned and my throat was raw from screaming and still they forced me to take more and more to satisfy their unnatural craving for knowledge. I cannot be rid of the excess energy, it is always there, flaming away inside me. It is too much, far too much. I do not want it. And I cannot be rid of it. Ever. Every time I try, the sun kisses me and the power swells." She lifted the palm of her hand, conjuring a star bolt. "I do not want _this_, Richard."

There was nothing that he could say to that, all he could do was listen to her talk, allow her to get her feelings out in the open.

She gazed into the green depth of her star bolt as it shone brightly in her hand. "I would have been happy just to be a normal Tamaranian, with normal powers. To not have the _A'ninl_ fight and clamor and try to breed me so their children may taste the power I hold. Fyria _feared_ this power, Richard."

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"She spoke to me, said I could perform the _Gutaka ov re K'nydock. _I did not know _that_ was what I was doing, I have always floated on the wind, even when I was younger. And since escaping the Citadel, flying was a release, a way for me to be calm, to simply feel. A taste of freedom. I did not know that when I followed the path of the wind it was considered to be a great feat. I had never heard of the dance itself. It was not something that was considered important in my training. I was doing something that felt natural to me and she feared me because of it. Feared the power that I hold." Her voice broke and a single tear trickled down her cheek. "I never wanted them to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," he said quietly, his hand gently brushing away the tear.

She glanced at him before her eyes returned to the bolt. "That is because you did not know me before."

"To me," he said carefully, "this is who you are. Right here, right now. The Starfire I've always known is powerful, but then all the Titan girls are. Your temperament balances your power. You don't flaunt it, you don't abuse it. You simply are. You float on the wind, you giggle and laugh at the simplest of things, you care, you love, you protect. Your powers have nothing to do with that. I wouldn't have you any other way."

She sighed. "Even if I was a normal Tamaranian, the Titans would still have been able to benefit from my flight, my strength, my eye beams. And I could have hoped that when I ceased to be, the strength and energy that I was could go to _X'hal_ and be used to fuel her. And to know, with certainty, that when I die, I will become an orb of energy too powerful that even _X'hal_ cannot take it… how am I supposed to live with that knowledge?" She looked at him, her fist closing around the star bolt and it winked out. "How can _you_ live with that knowledge?"

"It's… kinda comforting knowing that you aren't going to leave me."

She frowned.

Dick sighed. "Star, how many times have you… 'died'? Twice… it's too many. I couldn't take it again. At least now I know… if, God forbid, it happens again… there's a chance you'll come back to me. I'll take that, no matter what form it comes in."

"And if something happens and I cannot take you with me? I do not wish to be alone for eternity."

He gently rubbed her stomach, pressing his forehead to her head. "I don't have all the answers, Star, I really don't… but he said we are one, remember? I think… you'd probably take me with you anyway…"

"I do not like the sound of 'could be' or 'probably'. It is too uncertain."

Dick sighed again. "Life is never certain, baby." Starfire shuffled, before she threw her arms around his neck leaning into him. He cradled her, his hands traversing over her back. "Maybe there's nothing we _can_ do. Maybe it was destined to happen anyway. Maybe you really did do something when we… died… I don't know, Star. We'll have to read that document before we find anything else out. But do you know what I _do_ know?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"We have twenty years to figure it out. I know we're still together in twenty years time and I know how much I'm still going to love you then. I know we have at least one child, maybe more, but I wish they'd shown us the picture." He sighed sadly. "And I know I have to cherish this time that I happen to be taller than you."

She giggled, a small muffled spurt of noise sounding out of place.

"And I know I'm gonna be changing your uniform soon too."

_That_ earned him a whack across the chest.

He smiled, taking her by the upper arms and moving her away from him so she looked up at him. "Take each day as it comes, remember?"

"I remember."

"Good, cause all I wanna do right now is check on Raven and snuggle up with you and forget everything and worry about it tomorrow. Can we do that please?"

Starfire nodded.

Beast Boy was curled up at the end of Raven's bed in cat form when they entered the medical bay. He raised his head and blinked blearily at them but did not shift back to normal. Starfire gently scratched his head and moved around the bed to peer at Raven.

Dick checked the readings of the console that Cyborg had set up to monitor Raven. "She's just sleeping," he said, his voice breaking the silence of the room.

Beast Boy nodded, placing his head back on his paws to slowly blink at Raven.

"Are you well, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked softly, returning to the end of the bed to run her fingers through his fur again.

Beast Boy shook his head, leaning into her hand and letting out a small rumbling purr but his eyes did not deviate from Raven.

"Would you like the hug?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head again.

"He probably just wants to be left alone," Dicksaid tenderly, moving around the bed to scratch Beast Boy briefly. He glanced up at Starfire, seeing her reluctant to leave, her tear filled green eyes back on Raven. "Gar, would you mind if Star and I just curled up on one of the beds?" Beast Boy blinked at him. "We'll draw a curtain, we just wanna remain close that's all."

Beast Boy nodded and Starfire placed a kiss on his furry forehead. "I love you," he heard her whisper to Beast Boy before she turned and drew the curtain between the beds.

Dick hopped on the bed beside Starfire, tucking his arm under her body and pulled her into his chest, his other hand cradling her back. She sighed and snuggled in close, one of her legs hooking over his knee. _Love you, Star, _he murmured into her mind when she was comfortable.

_I love you too, Richard, _she whispered and closed her eyes.

He squeezed her briefly and closed his own eyes…

… and what seemed like only moments later opened them again as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" 'Wing," Cyborg whispered softly. "Babs and I are back. Why don't you and Star hit the showers, grab some of the pizza that we brought with us and get some sleep."

He blinked groggily at Cyborg for a moment. He turned his eyes and glanced at Starfire, still fast asleep in his arms. "Oh," he murmured. "Raven?"

"Still sleeping," Cyborg whispered back. "I've checked the console, it'll set off the alarm if anything changes. Go and get some food and some rest. I've gotta go recharge, but Beast Boy doesn't look like he's gonna move any time soon."

Dick grunted and gently disengaged himself from Starfire's embrace, careful not to disturb her. Shaking out his cramped limbs, he waved at the pale looking Barbara, who gave him a trembling smile in return.

Reaching down, he gently gathered Starfire into his arms and carted her off to their bedroom.

Silkie warbled at him quietly as the door to their room slid open and Dick spared the worm a smile. Pulling back the covers he placed Starfire's head gently on the pillow. She mumbled quietly and rolled onto her side.

As he eased off her boots, Silkie crawled up the bed, settling itself against her stomach. Dick dumped his own boots and gloves on the floor, pulled off his ruined shirt and hopped in beside her, tucking the blankets up around them and curled up against her back.

TTTTT

"Vic?" a voice asked softly, interrupting his sleep cycle.

Cyborg blinked open his eyes, staring groggily at the figure standing at the door to his room, clad only in a silk nightgown. "Babs?" She looked disheveled, exhausted and beautiful, the light from the fluorescent light in the hallway creating a halo around her hair. He rubbed his eye with a knuckle and yawned as his other eye powered up. "What time is it?" he asked, checking on his console. Seeing his power levels at maximum, he disengaged the generator from his chest.

"About midnight."

He got off the platform that served as his bed. "What's up?"

"Can't sleep," she murmured, her voice hoarse.

He swallowed another yawn. "Oh."

"Can I stay here with you?"

He felt suddenly nervous. "Er…"

"I… just need to be held," she replied hesitantly, as though she was afraid of asking. "I don't want to sleep alone."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't actually have a bed in here, Babs," he said quietly.

Her shoulders slumped in deflation. "Oh."

He approached her, taking her by the by the hand and gently tugged her back into the hallway. "Let's go to your room."

She meekly followed him down to corridor toward her room. It was dark in her room, only the small bedside lamp was lit, softly illuminating the room and Cyborg could see a pile of used tissues in the bin by the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as the door slid closed behind them.

"No," she whimpered, suddenly bursting into tears. She plastered herself along his chest, her hands tight around his waist.

"Oh, Babs," he murmured soothingly, stroking her hair. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," she blubbered. "I thought you were dead. I've never been more scared in my life."

"Shh, shh," he crooned, pulling her over toward her bed. It squeaked lightly as he sat down and he pulled her onto his lap. "I know."

"I saw you lying there and I broke down." She began to babble. "So many things that we never got to do, and I was stuck in the Tower with all these people depending on me to coordinate them and all I wanted to do was drop everything, abandon _everything_ and get to you. So many things I want to tell you."

"I know, same here."

"But the one thing I wanted to tell you more than anything was that…" She paused, hiccuping and gulping back her tears, trying to see him.

"I love you," he whispered, his hands brushing her hair away from her face gently. She gaped at him in shock and he smiled. "I wanted to tell you the same."

She jumped him, tackling him to the bed, peppering kisses all over his face, constantly murmuring her love for him between them. He laughed, burying his hands in her hair to hold her still before he attached his lips to hers.

TTTTT

The only sounds that existed in the darkened sterile room was the quiet blip of a monitoring system, the soft hum of electricity and soft breathing.

A pale, grey skinned girl lay on a bed, a white blanket tucked securely around her form, and by her feet curled a green cat. Her chest delicately rose up and down as she breathed, the rest of her body immobile bar from a tiny flicker behind her closed eyes every now and then.

The night moved on, as nights tend to do. The moon rose higher in the sky, cresting at its height and sunk back down toward the horizon and still the quiet sounds within the room did not change.

Sometime toward the morning, the cat shifted. It sat up and stretched, its paws extending out before it. It sat on its haunches and twisted its head to lick its back for a moment before it trotted up beside the grey skinned girl and crawled under the sheets, to press itself along her chest.

Another sound filled the room. The soft, contented sound of purring.

TTTTT

Nightwing officially named it the week of hell.

He and Starfire had gone as Dick and Kori back to the island to pack up their gear from the cut short honeymoon. He'd surreptitiously picked up the discarded jewelry box on the floor, packing it away for another day. It just didn't seem right to give it to her then. Starfire barely said a word to him as they packed their things. The plane trip back to Jump City had been long and boring and silent.

Kid Flash had come back that afternoon, and together he, Nightwing and Cyborg had gotten blind drunk. Batgirl had refused to have anything to do with it, instead heading to bed early. Starfire had spent the night with cat form Beast Boy.

After masses amounts of alcohol and various cocktails of drinks that Nightwing was absolutely certain under normal circumstances wouldn't have been drunk, including this strange reddish purple drink that Kid Flash had put together, Nightwing had felt considerably numbed.

He, Kid Flash and Cyborg had talked about anything and everything, from kinky sex and hot girls to, strangely enough, dog food, but afterward, Nightwing could never remember how they'd gotten onto _that_ particular topic. They'd laughed and joked and reveled.

Kid Flash had started singing about eleven at night, before contacting Jinx on the communicator and serenading her. She was apparently unimpressed but Nightwing didn't hear her scold him. Instead, she indulged him and allowed him to sing, even applauded half-heartedly when he was done, before asking if she could go back to sleep. Cyborg had apparently tried to do the same thing with Batgirl and ended up having his head dented. And even through his drunken haze, Nightwing knew Starfire wouldn't appreciate it if he did it to her. Especially not with Beast Boy in the room still guarding his comatose girlfriend.

It wasn't until perhaps one or two in the morning, while he'd been puking his guts out in the kitchen sink, with Kid Flash unconscious on the couch and Cyborg was fast becoming best buddies with the worm at the bottom of the tequila bottle, that he'd felt Starfire's soft hands on his back, gently stroking until the dry heaving cleared. Nightwing could never remember clearly but he was certain she carried him to their bedroom, helped his sorry, drunken ass into the shower and guided him to bed with her quiet, watchful understanding. He remembered her hand on his hair, remembered the feeling of contentment as she ran her fingers through his wet locks until he'd drifted off to sleep.

When he'd woken up hung over and feeling very sorry for himself the next morning and raggedly pulled himself out of bed, the common room was clear of the smell of stale vomit and the refuse, the discarded bottles of alcohol and used glasses removed. Kid Flash was still snoring away on the couch, pillow tucked under his head and covered in a blanket and Cyborg was nowhere to be seen. And his beautiful wife was asleep at the kitchen table, her head cradled in her hands, a blanket draped around her shoulders, a mop and bucket propped up against the table beside her.

Batgirl had materialized behind him and told him that, under no circumstances, was he to wake her up. Her words had been soft, but hard enough to rattle his fragile brain.

So, after numbly checking on Raven and Beast Boy, he'd retreated to his office to 'work' when in reality he was hiding from the blinding lights and the throbbing headache that had come with morning. He'd sat at his desk, cradling his head in his hands, willing the spinning world to go away.

Starfire had come in about an hour after that, Silkie in hand, placing a glass of water on the table beside him and sat on the floor by his feet, her forehead resting against his thigh. Silkie warbled at him so very quietly, an odd occurrence for the worm, and crawled up on his lap and fallen asleep. He'd draped one hand across Starfire's back, the other still holding his head and the three of them had stayed that way for a long time.

He still called it the week from hell.

Nightwing worked himself into exhaustion. He would stay in his office for hours on end, only surfacing only briefly to eat, sit with Raven and sleep. He read, and reread every document his older self had placed in the Cyborg copy a dozen times each. He'd passed on the messages that had been for Batman, for Superman, after he'd hacked them of course, and was disappointed to discover it was some simple messages about the location of various types of kyptonite on Earth and some helpful additions to the Watchtower. He'd searched for hidden clues, secret destinies within the documents, but his future self seemed to be even slyer than he was and he found none. It was a bunch of useless information mainly. Oh, not completely useless. It listed natural disasters that could be averted and ones that, if people were warned, the damage would be minimal.

It listed an illness for Alfred that had to be prevented. Nightwing's heart had stopped when he'd read that and he'd contacted Batman immediately. Batman had sprung into action, carting a protesting Alfred off to the doctor's without delay, telling them exactly what to look for and where. Nightwing was anxiously awaiting the results of the battery of tests Alfred had undergone.

It had a message for Kid Flash, saying that as much as he was needed in the Titans, not to say no when he was asked to be a founding member of the Justice League. He would go onto do great things.

It listed a bunch of people that Starfire knew from various planets, and the knowledge that could be gained from them for Raven, but Nightwing wasn't sure that would be needed anymore.

The document listed a warning for Fyria to start taking it easy or there would be 'complications' late in her pregnancy, but the document also mentioned that Fyria's complications could have also stemmed from the news of his and Starfire's deaths. It warned Galfore of an assassination attempt by the denounced _A'ninl_ Torq, which Starfire had already forwarded to Galfore. And it also listed a recommendation to Galfore that perhaps _A'ninl_ Auvy'r should be trained to replace Starfire as heir to the throne until Galfore's children were grown. Apparently Nightwing's stalker had succeeded Galfore after he was assassinated and led Tamaran into a Golden age of discovery, with his husband by his side and raising Galfore and Fyria's child as their own. A short cryptic sentence mentioned that perhaps it would be wise to introduce Cyridor to Beri, the young contestant Starfire fought first at the _xhandal_.

And it gave an in-depth explanation of how Nightwing and Starfire had become an orb.

They'd gone through it together, heads touching as they read through the document. It detailed how they'd become the orb, what they had gone through to become stable enough to survive on their own and how, if they choose, they could complete their existence and join with _X'hal_. Starfire had read that section and gone very quiet before she finally nodded and left the office in silence. Nightwing had read, and reread the section hundreds of times and still didn't understand it properly. But it was obvious from Starfire's silence that she did, and he knew they would discuss it in detail later. After Raven was better.

He was worried about Starfire.

She seemed depressed. She walked everywhere, never smiled and the nightmares were starting again. And she was fussing. Starfire would bring him his meals, make sure he had water. She would run her fingers through his hair, kiss his temple and be gone again.

She fretted over Raven. She'd devoured Raven's books of depressing poetry. There was a pile of them on the bedside table in the medical bay and Starfire would read to Raven for hours on end, one hand on Beast Boy's cat back, until her voice was hoarse and she could speak no more. And those were the only words she would speak throughout the day, beside an odd word or two. And Nightwing would stand outside the door to the medical bay, out of sight so he wouldn't disturb her and listen as she read to Raven, just so he could hear her voice.

Starfire and Batgirl had willingly taken the duty of bathing Raven and Nightwing was sure she would be mortified if she ever found that out. Each day, the girls would close the door, kick him and Cyborg out and sponge her down, brush her hair, clean her teeth. They even painted her nails for her. Beast Boy disappeared during that time, and Nightwing hoped he was taking care of his own hygienic needs.

Cyborg made sure he told 'his' girls at least once a day that he loved them. He showed them in lots of little ways. He would make Batgirl and Starfire breakfast. He made sure there was food in the fridge, that the cupboards were full. He would make chocolate runs, ice cream runs, anything they desired, whenever they desired. He made sure there was a fresh vase of flowers by Raven's bed every day. He would inquire about their health. He would touch them, Batgirl especially, small squeezes of affection. The TV never went on, nor did the game console. But he and Batgirl did spend hours on end in the garage, working on the T-Car.

Batgirl cleaned, that was her way of dealing with stress. The kitchen shone, it was so clean. The blue food in the fridge was gone. The common room sparkled. Beast Boy's old room had been cleaned from top to bottom and Batgirl was working her way through the bathrooms. Nightwing had gotten the shock of his life when he'd walked into his room in the middle of the day to discover the redhead on her knees scrubbing the floor in his bathroom was _not_ his wife. Batgirl had giggled hysterically for a moment and continued cleaning and Nightwing was glad he hadn't done anything beside talk to her as if it was Starfire for a few moments.

Nightwing, Cyborg and Batgirl were taking it in turns to sit with Raven, trying to make sure that she was never left alone, that Beast Boy was never left alone. Most of the time Starfire was in there, but the moment she left, one of them would cease whatever they were doing and sit companionably by Raven's side.

Beast Boy refused to take human form. He'd sat at the end of the bed in cat form for hours on end, curled up into a tight ball. He would move periodically throughout the day, lapping water from a dish that Starfire had placed beside the door, taking a few hasty gulps of the food she hand fed to him. Occasionally there would be a rumble of a purr from him, a quiet meow, but other than that, nothing. Nightwing had only seen him willingly leave the room once, a mad dash for the bathroom he supposed, and Beast Boy had been back in a moment.

Nightwing was worried about Raven.

Raven was his sister. He needed her. He hated seeing her so still, so fragile, lying on the bed connected to a monitoring system that beeped and pinged with every heart beat, that rippled and scratched, recording the continual REM sleep Raven seemed to be in. His heart ached every time he stepped into that room to take his turn by her bedside.

And Beast Boy, poor Beast Boy never deviated from his eternal vigil. He would lift his head and stare blankly at the person that had entered, sometimes offering them a meow in greeting, but most of the time his eyes would shift back to Raven and his head would lower onto his paws. If it were Starfire, he would shift on the bed, curling up by Raven's elbow so that Starfire could pet him.

The Titans within the Tower were stressed. To discover that so many of them should have died in such a short amount of time, it made them all feel the heaviness of mortality. And one of them still rested in that peril, trapped in sleep and Nightwing knew they could not begin the healing process until she woke, older Nightwing's warning of her trying to escape still strong in their minds. They existed in limbo, watchful, waiting.

Hoping.

TTTTT

"Her readings changed overnight," Cyborg said softly. "She's moved from REM sleep into natural sleep."

"That's good, right?" Batgirl asked quietly. "She'll be waking up soon?"

"We can only hope, Babs," Nightwing replied, his voice sounding from across the other side of the room.

"God, I feel like we've been playing the waiting game all week," Batgirl said.

Cyborg sighed, a sentimental puff of breath. "We've done all we can. BB, why don't you go and have a shower or something. Get out of here for a while. Stretch those kitty legs of yours and have a decent meal."

Something hissed.

"Please, Beast Boy?" Batgirl asked. "You haven't been looking after yourself. And cleaning yourself with your tongue doesn't count. Don't you get fur balls?"

Beast Boy hissed again.

"Gar, you want her to be able to come near you, don't you?" Nightwing included. "She won't wanna come anywhere near you if you stink to high heaven and you haven't cleaned your teeth all week."

Beast Boy yowled indignantly.

A very soft voice spoke next. "Please, Garfield."

Beast Boy's yowling stopped.

"I do not like to see you like this. Please, have the break. She will not be left alone."

Complete silence for a very long moment before Beast Boy let out a tiny meow and the door swished open and closed again.

"Good on ya, Star," Cyborg said approvingly. "He needed to get out of here."

There was no answer, but the door swished open and closed again.

"Dick, what's wrong with her?" Batgirl asked hesitantly.

Nightwing sighed. "What isn't wrong with her lately?" he replied mournfully. "She… I dunno… she's having nightmares again… I think she's not coping with Raven being like this… and… Blackfire… and the whole orb situation."

"Oh," Cyborg said. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Nah, Cy, thanks though. She and I will work through this once Raven wakes up. We need to talk about it, I know, but we've sorta put things on hold."

"Sorry this had to happen on your honeymoon, Dick," Batgirl said sadly.

Nightwing gave a very sad chuckle. "Family comes first, no matter what." He sighed. "I'd better go check on-"

The Titan alarm began to blare, drowning out Nightwing's next words.

Cyborg swore and the door swished open and closed again as the room emptied.

Raven's eyes flickered open.

* * *

_Next chapter: Flight or fight?_


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

_If the ones that are reading this are the ones that I hope are, then my plan has succeeded._

_There are a few things you need to know about me. I loath ice-cream, my favorite food turned out to be tofu, my under garment drawers are scented with catnip and I'm a chess champion. _

_I have a tattoo of a raven on the small of back, as a reminder of who, and what I am. And who I could be again one day._

_And I used to be Raven of the Teen Titans. I was one of the original five, back when the Titans were lead by Nightwing. So long ago._

_I am the last survivor of the original five. But no more._

_Raven died along with Beast Boy on that fateful day that took them all. My friends, my family._

_My name is Rachel Roth and I have spent twenty years preparing for this day. Today, it is twenty years since the day Beast Boy vanished in a puddle of goo and was reborn only to lose his life. Today it is twenty years since Cyborg's body was deactivated. Twenty years since Starfire and Nightwing took their last breaths together._

_It has been a very sad twenty years for me. I did my time, rotted away in jail for half those years. But I have deserved it. After all, I was the one that killed you. _

_The Titans are lead by Robin now. Robin the third that is. Batman has a thing for little boys, but not in that sense. He wanted a son, and he had one in you, Dick. He died inside the day you did. It took him a very, very long time to get over you. He eventually adopted another boy, remarkably similar to you Dick, athletic, intelligent, an acrobat. He died tragically and Batman crumbled a little more. He never wanted another son after that, but Robin the third sought him out, endeared himself to the old man's heart. Robin the third is Batman's third adopted son and his intellect surpasses your own. But he's not the leader you are, or could have been._

_Batman blames me of course. I took you away. I took both of you away just when he was beginning to see Starfire as a daughter._

_The Titans have no place for an old relic like me. They don't trust me. And they shouldn't, I am half demon after all. I caused so much destruction, so much death. I took so many of the worlds greatest young heroes away._

_Jinx. You died valiantly, protecting Kid Flash to the last moment. He was never the same after you. He went off the deep end, womanizing, flirting, never getting attached because no one could ever measure up to you. If you survive this, Jinx, watch that playboy personality of his. It'll get him into trouble. But also know he was deeply committed to you, all throughout his life. _

_Aqualad. Speedy watched you die and could do nothing to save you. It haunted him for a long time, but he never went back to that dark place he'd been driven to before. He honoured your memory by staying clean, staying straight. He protected the oceans in your name. _

_Bumblebee. You lost your wings. You just couldn't be a hero after that, you felt incomplete. You and Herald eventually married, but he still felt the need to protect the innocent, while you were lost in the past. Things did not end well._

_Cyborg, brother. Your death I regret the most. I took you away from Babs, gave her back an altered version of you. There was so much damage done to your body, it could not be saved. You saved your mind though, that wonderful mind of yours, that technological marvel. It was Batman's idea to install you into the Titan Mainframe, your guidance stayed with them always. Always the big brother, the protector, the trainer._

_Starfire, sister. Nightwing, brother. You died within moments of each other and from what we could tell, Nightwing, you were first and then Starfire did something amazing. She took you with her. The Psions changed you Star, and you never told us how much. Your energy, it was so strong, so powerful, it lived on after death. You lived on. Two minds, one body, a body of light. Tamaranian energy travels to X'hal, just like you thought it did, but she couldn't take your power, so the pair of you floated together. The Tamaranians called you Valiand'r, because Dick, you were the strongest personality that would emerge. You have been very happy. I can only hope that you will be as happy in this past that I am rewriting._

_Garfield. Oh my sweet Garfield. I never got a chance to say goodbye to you. I did it for you, even though you told me not to. _

_We have done all of this for Garfield._

_Cyborg lived on in the Titans computer. He visited me daily while I was in jail, paying for my crimes, paying for the lives I took. He spoke to me over the radio, kept my sanity intact. Told me of the outside world. Nurtured my powers until I was ready. Kept me sane. I will love him forever for that._

_Valiand'r. Such power. They paved the way for me, visited the mystics on the other worlds, told them of my coming. They came back to Earth so often, providing friendship while I prepared myself. Prepared for the task that I would undertake. They will never know how much I needed them, looked forward to their return, waited for the time things were ready and I could be free to join them._

_I have a chance to make things right. To bind my father in an unbreakable cage. There was a prophecy, which spoke of a gem that would release Trigon and set him free to wreak his havoc on our universe. But what he did not know, was that there was another part to the prophecy. A part I intend to fulfill. He will never again be able to touch me, hurt me, control me or anyone else for that matter. Never again._

_I spent ten years with Cyborg, listening to his voice as he read to me, learning everything I could from my books._

_I spent ten years with Valiand'r, learning everything I could from the mystics and spell casters and masters of time throughout the universe._

_And today those twenty years are up._

_Today we shall see if we can rewrite history._

_In a short while I shall travel to the Watchtower, gather those that will be needed to make this journey into the past. Prevent the deaths that changed the world._

_Jinx, Aqualad, Cyborg, Nightwing, Starfire and Beast Boy._

_I will give everything that I am in the hope that you will survive this day._

_Live long. Love hard._

_And forgive me for my crimes against you._

_Rachel._

_The gem was born of evil's fire.  
__The gem shall be his portal.  
__He comes to claim. He comes to sire  
__The end of all things mortal._

_The light of love, the fury of rage,  
__combined will set her free.  
__Love will form the timeless cage,  
__an unlocked heart will be the key. _

_The gem was blessed by heart's grace.  
__The gem shall cause his falling.  
__She comes to guard, she comes to face,  
__An end by raven's calling._

TTTTT

Raven stared at the words as they scrolled on the screen. She stood at the computer in the medical bay, all traces of medical equipment and monitoring systems removed from her body and dressed back in her leotard, her locket around her neck and _k'dona_ on her arm, never having been removed.

It all made sense, the words congregating in her head, unraveling memories from Rachel.

She'd slept for a week while the spell Rachel had placed on her unwound. While Rachel showed her what her life had been like after her friends, her family, had died. After she had killed them. She'd lived it all. She'd seen the life that could have been. Lived the pain Rachel had endured during that twenty years. Spent those ten years trapped in her mind while Rachel rotted away in prison. Felt the guilt Rachel endured every single day.

Seen through her own eyes the happiness Valiand'r had forfeited. Valiand'r had spent twenty years helping her, instead of helping to raise Fyria and Galfore's orphaned child. Instead of spending it with Auvy'r and Oirni. Instead of spending it together, they'd fretted over her. Helped her, traveled back and forth, always on the move, laying the way for her journey.

She'd seen Cyborg trapped within a computer, unable to touch, unable to feel. Seen the kind of shattered life Batman had lived, the broken life of Oracle. Seen the man Kid Flash had failed to become, unable to commit because he'd tried it once and lost her.

She'd seen a life empty of Garfield. She knew how much she didn't want that life.

But it was going to happen anyway.

Raven knew _exactly _how much she loved him. Enough to bring the world to its knees and release her father. What would happen if she loved him more? If she had another ten, or twenty years to fall deeper and deeper in love with him? And he was still going to die, he'd said that much at least to Rachel. He knew that his life was going to end one day and he would become that goo for real. What would happen then? How much more powerful would she be when that happened and how much would the world suffer from her grief?

She wasn't meant to love. She knew this now. She would only hurt those she loved the most.

She betrayed them all.

She couldn't do this to them anymore. She was a half demon, trying to fit in with humans. It was never going to work. She realised that now.

She had to leave. She had to leave _now_, while they were away at the remarkably well timed alert. Before they became aware she was awake and would try and stop her. They would plead and argue and that would hurt them even more when they realised how adamant she was that she couldn't stay on Earth.

She would miss them, but it was better this way.

Stealthily Raven snuck out of the medical bay and headed for the common room exit.

"Running away?" Dick asked curiously.

Raven froze, her heart palpitating in her chest as she slowly turning to face through group of people that leaned on the back of the sofa together, watching her. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the green cat perched on the back of the sofa, his head on his paws as he looked at her sorrowfully.

"We don't want you to go anywhere, girl," Cyborg said softly.

"You have a place here, a home," Barbara included, her yellow gloved hand on Cyborg's arm, her cowl tucked into her belt.

"How?" Raven asked flabbergasted.

Dick's lips twitched into a smile for a moment. "You were hooked up to a multitude of monitoring equipment. It wasn't hard to see when your brain patterns changed. Besides, my future self told me you'd run from the memories Rachel was implanting."

"But the alert-"

"Faked," Barbara said. "We knew you were awake before."

"I can't stay here," Raven blurted, dropping her eyes.

"Yes, you can," Dick countered immediately. "None of us want you to leave, we all want you here."

She struggled to find the words. "You'll just end up being hurt."

"So…" Dick said carefully. "You're trying to protect us."

"Yes."

"From a father that won't rise again?"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," he replied instantly. "I know that because _you_ came back to this time from twenty years in the future to make sure that he would never rise again. You came back to make sure we all survived."

Raven shook her head. "_I _killed you all to begin with."

"_You_ didn't," Dick denied adamantly. "That was your father, in your body. We all _knew_ it wasn't you! You would never hurt us like that, Raven. _She_ paid for the mistake you think you made too. But she also fixed it."

"I _remember_ taking your lives. Trigon made sure he left the memory of that with me!" She wouldn't, couldn't allow his words to effect her. She had to leave. "I can't take the risk that I'll do it again."

Dick shook his head, his hands on his hips. "We can. It's our lives, our risk. None of us believe that it was you that killed us, Rae. We know you were brainwashed, that he manipulated you. And we know what you went through to try and fix it… or would have gone through."

Raven steeled herself, refusing to look at Beast Boy. "I'm leaving and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me."

Stunned silence filled the common room.

Beast Boy stood and stretched, rubbed his face on Starfire's shoulder and jumped from the sofa, disappearing out the common room door.

Raven's heart broke.

"So… that's it then?" Dick asked eventually. "There's nothing we can do?"

"No."

"Where will you go?" Cyborg asked.

Raven blinked. She really didn't have a clue. "Azarath," she said, struggling to keep her voice bland. "Anywhere. Away. Someplace I'm not a danger to those around me."

"Like here," Barbara said, her eyes compassionate.

"I _can't_ stay here."

"Why not?" Dick snapped.

Raven thrust out a hand toward the direction Beast Boy had just gone. "Because one day he's going to die. For real. And what's going to happen to the world then? That was _my_ powers that made all that destruction. It's in me. Those dragons, that fire army, those fissures of lava and the power strikes. My power! My father may be trapped forever, that's not going to stop _me_ from destroying the world. Even if it's ten years in the future, the more I love him, the more havoc I'm going to create when he dies."

"We're all going to die, Rae," Dick said softly. "None of us are immortal."

Raven scoffed. "You and Starfire lived as an _orb_. Cyborg lived on in a _computer_. _He_ won't. One day he's going to cease to exist and if I love him anymore than I do now, the world is going to go with him! I'll lose control over my powers, just like I did before, only it will be worse now, all that extra knowledge from Rachel. I can't risk that!"

"Raven," Starfire said softly, startling all the others as they swiveled their heads to look at her in shock. "I understand what you believe you are going through. To know how much power you hold is truly daunting, but I believe it is how you use that power that matters."

"Starfire-"

Starfire shook her head, interrupting her. "Raven, do you blame me for what I did at the Citadel?"

"That's different, Starfire," snapped Raven, failing to see how it compared. "They drugged you. They made you that why, you didn't have a choice."

"Yes, I did," she said mildly. "I could have allowed the drug to fulfill its potential. Serviced the Masters like they wanted. The only ones that would have died would have been you, Beast Boy and me. Instead, I twisted the drug, went on massacre. I killed hundreds of clones, at least fifty Masters, did so much damage. My actions sent the entire system into war."

Cyborg, Dick and Barbara were looking between Raven and Starfire anxiously.

"They made you that way. Forced it on you."

Starfire paused for a moment and seemingly changed her mind about what she was going to say. "And how is what your father did to you any different?"

Raven couldn't believe Starfire was asking her this. "Because _you_ were the ones that died!"

"And how many times while we were in the Citadel did you fear for you life from me?"

"Never."

Starfire made a small noise of annoyance, her arms folding on her chest. "Do not lie to me, Raven. I remember. I remember being barely able to stop myself from attacking Beast Boy."

"But you didn't. You protected us."

Starfire's eyes were compassionate. "And if the human part of you were present in your body, you would have done the same."

Raven froze.

"We know about the locket, Raven," Dick said gently. "We know you locked the good part of you away, someplace that he could never touch you, never taint you."

"Doesn't matter," Raven said darkly. "I never should've _needed_ to do that. Never should've given him free reign over my body. It's my fault."

"Raven, this was _not_ your fault, stop thinking like that!" Dick exclaimed, his fists clenching.

"You don't understand!" she cried. "He won't _ever_ look at me the same! I gave my body to Trigon, going against the _one_ thing he ever asked of me! The _one_ promise I made to him and I broke it in a moment of weakness. Of course it's my fault. How could it be anything but my fault?"

Dick nodded in understanding. "So you're running away."

"I'm leaving," she deadpanned, falling back behind her emotionless wall. "And I won't let you stop me."

An even longer pause as the four of them stared at her. Raven could hear her blood pounding in her ears from the sheer weight of the silence from within the room.

"For good?" Batgirl asked eventually.

Raven sighed and looked away. "I don't know. I don't think so… but I need to get away and think and…"

Starfire looked at her with sad eyes. "You are my sister, Raven. I wish for you to be happy. If you believe you can find that happiness without us… then I wish you all the best."

_I will not lose another sister!_ Starfire's voice echoed through her mind from before, when Trigon had taken control of her demon half. And that's exactly what was happening. Starfire was losing another sister.

Raven swallowed. "Star, I-"

"Before you depart," Starfire said, interrupting her. "I would like you to bind my powers."

Raven looked at her aghast and Dick's head nearly tore from his shoulders as he looked at Starfire, his face shocked. "Star, no!"

"Why not?" she asked mildly. "If Raven can run from her responsibilities, why cannot I?"

"But… we haven't talked about this," he protested, his hand taking her arm above the elbow. "You don't need to do that, you know I don't care-"

Starfire cut him off. "I do not _want_ to become an orb."

"You were both very happy," Raven said softly, her eyes clouded in remembrance. "So much in love. You got to drift and dance amongst the stars, and you told me… Rachel, that you still had your cliff tops in your mind, still had your own bodies in your mind. And you gave it all up so you could help me." Raven shook her head. "I won't bind your powers, Starfire, not when there is a chance for you to have that happiness back one day."

Starfire and Dick stared at her.

"If you'd work so hard to keep them happy," Cyborg said quietly. "Why can't you be happy as well?"

"I can't stay."

"You keep saying that," Cyborg said patiently. "I still don't see why not."

She looked at him scathingly. "I put my hand into your chest and drained your power cells." She cast her eyes to Dick and Starfire. "I shredded you with my powers, gloated over your corpses. Dick, I even kissed you!"

Dick shuddered. "I'd just as sooner forget that bit."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him before she looked at Barbara. "I took them all away from you and laughed while I did it. My demon half _reveled_ in the blood, the pain."

"And we forgive you," Cyborg said, quickly echoed by the other three.

"I don't deserve this," she protested. "I don't deserve forgiveness! I have to leave!" She couldn't take it anymore, their patient understanding. She wrapped herself in her cape and vanished to her room.

Tears streamed from her eyes, cascading over her cheeks and onto the floor, obscuring her view as she called the trunk out from underneath her bed, levitating objects into it. Another tendril of power made sure the door was locked so they couldn't stop her, while more were reaching for her candles and powders to set up the ring of power for transportation to Azarath.

Could she even go there? Would they accept her? Or could she just make Azarath a spring board, hide amongst her people for a while and decide where to head from there.

Raven clicked the trunk closed, brushing her face with her wrist as she summoned her boots, belt and cloak to her.

Something went thump as it landed on the lid of the trunk.

Raven's head snapped around, her eyes widening with disbelief.

A green cat sat on the trunk, his tail wound around his legs as his green eyes regarded her solemnly.

"Garfield," she breathed, pain slicing through her chest.

Beast Boy blinked at her.

Raven turned away, unable to look at him. "I have to leave," she said softly. "I can't stay here. I won't put you at risk any more. I will not-"

A soft hand on her shoulder made her words stick in her throat. A slight pressure made her turn.

He looked disheveled and tired, as though he had not had much sleep lately, and Raven imagined that he probably hadn't. He was silent, watchful, his eyes were very, very sad. His hands went to the clasp of her cape, unsnapping it and it fluttered to the ground.

She swallowed. "What-"

He placed a finger to her lips, softly stroking it across them, keeping her quiet and making her skin tingle.

She was caught, trapped, helpless against his eyes.

She could hear his breathing in the silence of the room, small, controlled breaths. She could hear the quiet _tick-tock_ of her small bedside clock. She could hear the pounding of her heart, the rush of her blood in her ears.

The hand on her lips drifted downward, his eyes still ensnaring hers. Over her neck, across her collarbone, slipped between her breasts and traveled over her stomach until it reached her belt. There was a soft thump as it hit the floor.

His hand on her stomach journeyed upward again, caressing softly and making her shiver and still he had not said a single word, nor had his eyes left hers.

"Gar-"

Claws pricked at her neck, silencing her, and he lifted his other hand, slowly pulling the material at the collar of her leotard away from her skin. She swallowed hard as Beast Boy's index finger morphed into the Beast's claw and he placed it gently against her shin at the hollow of her neck.

Ever so slowly, he dragged the claw downward, the material of her leotard tearing, shredded beneath the sharpness of the claw, but her skin remained unmarked. He tore her leotard right down to her naval, before his hands returned to her neck, slowly peeling it away from her shoulders. His clawed fingers shredded her sleeve around her _k'dona_ rather than removing the band and she suddenly found herself standing before him only in her underwear.

He took a tiny step toward her, his eyes still locked on hers. One hand drifted slowly up to cup her neck and jaw, while the other took her hand. He caressed her fingers for a moment, before placing her hand against his hip.

Her breathing was coming faster, short uncontrollable bursts and she could feel her fingers trembling against the fabric of his uniform. He lifted his hand from hers, that claw trailing up over her belly and headed for her breasts, slicing through the middle of the bra before that too puddled on the floor by her feet.

The claw vanished and it was just his hand that cupped her breast, his fingers tracing her nipples softly. His tail wound around her upper leg, so tantalizingly close, gently rubbing and teasing at her skin. His other hand slipped from her neck to fondle at the other breast and she was still trapped by his eyes.

If only he would look away, even for a moment, she could be released from this spell he'd placed her under, free too run and hide and not allow him to do this to her. And she knew _exactly_ what he was doing. What she didn't understand was why she was letting him? Why was she allowing him to seduce her like this? It would only make it harder on both of them when she left. But she wanted one last time too, one more happy memory, she could handle that, right?

His head leaned closer and she found her eyes becoming half-lidded as she expected his kiss. She could feel his breath against her face but he didn't kiss her. Instead he bent his head, the tip of his tongue tasting, his lips brushing over the skin of her neck so lightly it gave her goose bumps.

Every action was so deliberate, so slow it made her skin tingle uncontrollably. She could feel the throb of her pulse in her neck, an ache that appeared each time his fingers brushed against her, a need for a stronger touch.

His lips trailed over her skin, up her jaw line and to her mouth. Her lips parted in waiting as his mouth hovered over hers, their eyes connecting again.

Damn it all, she was _not_ going to beg.

He kissed her then, his mouth oh so warm against hers, soft, sweet, gentle. She felt her eyes sliding shut of their own accord.

Her mind went dreamy, feverish as she lost herself in the touch of his hands, the taste of his mouth. He pushed against her softly and she found herself on her back on the bed, his weight settling over her.

TTTTT

"Star?"

Starfire turned from gazing out onto the ocean from the windows of the common room to see Dick regarding her hesitantly, his blue eyes uncertain.

"You… didn't mean that… did you? That stuff about not wanting to be an orb?"

She just looked at him and blinked mildly.

"Cause…" He ran his fingers through his hair and scuffed his boot on the ground. "I was… kinda looking forward to it."

Her eyebrows arched.

"Please, Star, just talk to me. I don't know what's been bothering you so much lately, but its gotta be something more than what's been happening with Raven."

Starfire sighed, turning back to face the ocean.

"Star… this isn't good for you, it's not good for either of us. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Please."

"Do you think Beast Boy will be able to convince her to stay?" she asked softly.

"I hope so," he said gently, his voice moving closer before she felt his hand on her back. "She was so adamant though. She certainly wasn't listening to us. But if anyone can, then he can. And if he can't… then I'm afraid we're gonna lose two Titans."

Starfire nodded. "That is what I fear too," she whispered.

Dick was silent for a moment. "You're afraid our family's going to break."

She nodded forlornly, her chin dropping to her chest while she hugged her arms to her stomach and desperately tried to stop the tears that threatened to overwhelm. "Very afraid. I do not want to lose more family."

"Starfire," Dick breathed, his mouth close to her ear, his stomach against her back, his arms coming around to clutch at her. "Even _if_ Raven leaves, even _if_ Beast Boy follows her or leaves on his own, they'll still be your family. As long as you carry them in your heart." He lifted a hand to place over her heart, heat spreading from where he touched her. "Right there. I do _not_ doubt they'll be back one day."

"And I will still have you," she whispered, her hand shifting to cover his.

"Always and forever. You're never going to get rid of me."

She made a small sound at the back of her throat, leaning into his embrace.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Oh Richard," she whispered in reply. "I love you too."

He rocked her gently, safe in his arms and together they watched the birds soaring on the wind above the ocean.

"And the orb?" he asked quietly after a time.

She chewed her lip. "I honestly do not know," she murmured. "Perhaps, given time, I could become used to the idea. But _they_ gave it up, Richard, it must have been terrible to endure."

Dick breathed into her ear for a moment. "I highly doubt that, Star. Didn't you see the look on my future self's face when he looked at that picture, the way he looked at you when you came from the orb? They didn't give it up because they didn't want to be together. They gave it up because they wanted to be together in a way they couldn't as an orb. They wanted children. You do want to have kids one day, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Perhaps that was enough of an incentive to give it up. Plus the knowledge that we could… probably… do it again. I mean, you did understand that document, right?"

She nodded again.

"And you'll explain it to me one day?"

"Yes, Richard, one day… just not today."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Seems to me, we thought having kids was more important than spending an eternity together. And even if it doesn't happen again, you know what? I don't care. I cherish the time I have with you now."

That thought made the idea of being an orb a little easier to bare. "I would have thought you would be the one having more trouble with the idea of being in a single body."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"You do like to brood and have your time apart."

He gave a small chuckle. "_D'anthe l'ani_, even now, you're never not there. I'm never really alone. It's just an illusion, I'm sure we could do something similar when we're of one body. Even when you're giving me space, I can still feel you, and it comforts me to know you're there."

Her mouth curled up at the edges.

"And when we fight?"

"Well, _then_ we're screwed," he replied, his tone becoming cheeky for a moment. "Cause we can _never_ work those out."

Her lips twitched into a smile.

One hand lifted from where he hugged her stomach, stroking her hair gently. "Please, baby, I hate seeing you like this. I know that the things that have been happening lately have been hard on you. I _know _that. You've had to deal with so much in such a short space of time and I know it's gonna take time for you to do that. Just… please tell me it's gonna be okay? Even if it's not, even if it's gonna take ages for you to work through things… I just need to know we're okay. That I haven't been making it worse by being so distant. That we'll be able to-"

"Shh, my love," she whispered as she lifted her hand to cup his cheek, stalling his words. She turned her head toward his, smiling for him as her fingers caressed his cheek. "You have not been making it worse. _We_ are fine. And everything else will be all right, Richard."

He gave a relieved smile and she leaned in close to place her mouth against his.

She twisted in his arms, her hands weaving into his hair as her eyes closed and she felt his hands encircle her waist._ Oh Richard, I love you so much._

He tightened his grip, his hands sliding up to clutch her back, kissing her with more fervour, molding himself against her.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "No making out in the common room," he said, cheek evident in his tone.

Dick broke his lips away from hers only for a moment and spoke without turning his head. "Cy, what you fail to realise is that if I'm distracted with Starfire, I can't get you in trouble for making out with Babs on the sofa."

Starfire managed to giggle as he mouth pressed back against hers.

There was a thump behind them and they broke away again, turning to laugh at Cyborg on the floor, a cushion imbedded in his head as he stared disbelievingly up at Barbara.

"You are _heavy_ tin man!" Barbara complained, grinning cheekily. "Next time, a little warning before you decide to squish me." She pulled the cushion off his face and leaned down to kiss him.

The lights flickered and the four of them looked around uneasily.

Cyborg activated his console and tapped it curiously.

"Electrical systems are being screwed with," Cyborg said, his tone curious before he looked up at them and grinned. "At least someone's getting some I suppose."

Barbara whacked him over the head with a cushion.

TTTTT

Raven watched Beast Boy sleep, his face relaxed, his arm draped across her stomach.

She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have allowed him to do that. Now it was going to hurt both of them so much more.

She was going to miss him.

She eased herself slowly out of his grip and crossed to her trunk, quickly dressing in a new uniform.

"You know you can't sneak away from me."

Raven froze in the action of pulling on her boots, his sad voice tugging at her heartstrings. "I can't stay," she murmured. "I have to get away."

"Okay," he replied.

Her head swiveled to him as she stared at him in disbelief. He was lying on his side on the bed, his head propped up by his elbow, the blanket strategically draped across his legs and hips, his tail flicking over the top of the blanket. "You're going to _let_ me go?"

"Yup."

All strength drained from her limbs and she sat on the trunk with a thump. She felt weak, numb. Surely he was going to put up some sort of fight. Wait… did she want him to fight for her? Why wasn't she happy that he was just going to let her go?

He readjusted his head against the palm of his hand. "For how long?"

Raven blinked. Maybe he didn't understand, that's why he was being so blasé about it. "For good."

Beast Boy pursed his lips. "That's a little drastic, isn't it?"

"No."

He sighed and idly scratched his head. "Do I have enough time to have a shower and say goodbye to the others? Or did you wanna leave right now?"

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," she said immediately, with a sharp shake of her head to illustrate her point.

He raised his eyebrows at her mildly. "And why would that be?"

"Because it's _you_ that I have to get away from!" she blurted.

Hurt splashed across his face and he sat up, his arms encircling his bent knees. "Sooooo… you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes…" Tears filled her eyes at the pain on his face as he turned it away from her. "No… I don't know, Gar, I just know I can't be here anymore. I can't take the risk that… next time…"

"Raven," he said, breaking her heart as he said her full name. "Do you remember everything from Rachel?"

She frowned, her hands clasped in her lap. "Yes."

His mouth twisted bitterly. "_She_ still loved me after twenty years, even though I hadn't been around for them. _She_ still wore the locket around her neck. _She_ came back in time to save me. Are you telling me you'd rather live those twenty years all over again, without me, than take the goddamn risk in our relationship? That those twenty years without me are _better_ than the ones you could have with me? Do I mean that _little_ to you?"

Her mouth flapped open. "No, of course not. How can you even see it like that?"

He cast her a scathing look. "How else am I supposed to see it?"

"I'm trying to protect the world! When you die, it's going to go with you!"

"Bullshit," he spat.

"I love you enough right now to release my father in the hope that he could've brought you back to life."

"You were brainwashed. You weren't thinking clearly. And I forgive you."

She shook her head. "What's going to happen if I love you even more? I _have_ to go and control these emotions, go back to being the person I was before you. If I have another ten or twenty or even another year with you, what's going to happen then? How much of the world will go with you when you turn into a puddle of goo for real? How much would the innocent have to suffer because of me?"

"Damn it, Raven, Trigon's gone!" he bellowed, his hands clenched into fists. "He can't hurt you any more. No innocent is going to suffer because he _can't_ get to you any more. _You_ came back from the future to make sure that could never, _ever_ happen again." He sighed, his voice softening. "We all have a limited time alive, Raven. _You_ could die tomorrow, or next week. I could live to be a hundred. _Nothing_ is certain. I know my DNA is unstable. I _know_ there is a chance that its gonna unravel. A _chance_. My parents made sure I knew that, told me to live life to it's fullest. Raven, I love you. If you feel that you have to run for a while, fine. But if you think I'm gonna spend one minute without you, you gotta another think coming. One day, death is gonna happen without warning. For real. _That's _life. _That's_ the risk. I have faith in you. Now you know what could happen if and when I die, you're not gonna _let_ the world come with me. You'll find another way to cope."

She felt silent, considering.

"Rae, all you need to do is ask yourself… am I worth the risk?"

Was he? If he died again, if she lost him again, she knew what could happen. Nightwing and Starfire could suffer. Batgirl and Cyborg could suffer. Innocent people could suffer when she released her grief onto the world. She was half demon, the destructive power she contained alone brought Jump City to its knees. If she really let loose, what could happen?

The end of the world.

And now that she knew what she could do… she could control it right? Possibly?

But was he worth it?

In her heart, she knew the answer.

He gave her a quiet, hopeful smile and her eyes filled with tears.

Taking a deep breath, Raven spoke her heart in one single word.

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note:**_

_OMG, both 'yes' and 'no' are single words! _

_Next chapter: …_

_Oh… I'm supposed to put something here aren't I?_

_-scribble- Kry waz 'ere 2007._


	51. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Rachel sped through the vastness of space and time, carrying those that had journeyed through time in her wake.

"Did it work?" Arsenal asked immediately once Rachel had released them all from her cloak and into the dark, cold and empty chamber of Trigon's manifestation room. A place that would never again be used to summon him.

Rachel cocked her head as she considered them. "Things would have changed," she said carefully. "But how much, I don't know."

"What about our memories?" Batman asked. "I still remember-"

"They should begin to shift soon," Rachel replied, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "We'll see things that will jog them, you'll get a sudden rush of memories. Eventually you'll forget the other future. I mean, you'll know it existed because your younger selves knew you came back to change it, but you won't remember clear details." None of them would remember clear details. Only she would retain that knowledge.

But had Beast Boy made it through the last twenty years? Had his DNA survived? There was a niggling concern that _she_ had done something the past that meant they weren't together. Some fragment of a memory already appearing in her mind. And echo of the sound of his voice. _Rae, all you need to do is ask yourself… am I worth the risk?_

What had she replied? She couldn't remember.

Fear settled into her stomach.

Nightwing eyed her with concern, one of his hands leaving Starfire to touch her lightly on the shoulder. "Rae? You okay?"

Starfire twisted her head, her green eyes filled with worry. "Sister?"

Rachel nodded. More memories were surfacing. Planets aligning in her mind, ones that she's already visited. Why had she revisited them? "Just tired. It was all very draining."

Batman narrowed his eyes at her, and pulled out his Justice League communicator, pressing the button that would connect him to the Watchtower.

"Ahh," J'onn's voice said over the communicator. "You are all back. I trust the mission went well?"

"Yes," Batman replied dryly, looking around at everyone. "A success."

"Good," J'onn replied. "Stand by for transport. Everyone is waiting for you."

A tingling sensation engulfed Rachel's form and the world swirled and the welcoming pad of the Watchtower swum into view.

It seemed no different than when she was here earlier, but the crowd of people that beamed happily at them was certainly different that she was expecting.

"Grandpa!" a voice bellowed as a girl about eight threw herself at Batman. Her black hair was held up in a ponytail, her eyes were a sparkling and solid green. Batman instinctively scooped her up, sitting her on his hip and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alfred and I baked cookies today."

"Did you now?" Batman asked, his voice husky, staring at her in surprise, and Robin snickered behind him and Rachel saw him mouth 'Granddaddy' to Oracle.

"Uh-huh," the girl replied happily. "Gingerbread cookies, kitty shaped ones, I decorated them myself. Alfred said if I was _really_ good, he'd let me back into his kitchen one day. And _Mi'myca_ said that if Mom and Dad go away again, they are _not_ allowed to leave the twins with her alone and _Mi'onpa_ wants to teach me how to use a _soral_. Can I use a _soral_, Grandpa? He said I had to ask you, cause it might interfere with your training."

"Mar'i," a voice called as a red-haired Tamaranian man about twenty years old eased out of the crowd and winked at Starfire. "Let your Grandpa breathe. _Onpa_ said you had to wait and ask your parents first."

Starfire's whole demeanor changed, her eyes shining with tears as she realised Galfore and Fyria still lived. Nightwing beamed at her happily, threading his fingers through hers.

Mar'i's face twisted. "Uncle Ryfore!" she complained instantly with the indignity only an eight-year-old could muster. "Shh!"

Nightwing chuckled. "Come here, Mar'i," he said, holding out his arms for her. "We'll talk about the _soral_ later, just give your Dad a hug."

"Twins, Richard," Starfire said softly as Mar'i tackled her father and he swept her up in a hug. Starfire's eyes were shinning with tears as she added herself to the hug and Rachel felt incredibly happy for her sister.

"Where's my husband?" a voice called as a pink-haired and heavily pregnant woman waddled into view, her face brightening as she saw Flash. "Sweetie, I swear, this kid's as fast as you. J'onn said any day now."

Flash's whole face lit up with happiness. "Jinxy," he breathed, sweeping her up and devouring her mouth, one hand resting on her belly.

"C'mon, Babs," Cyborg said and Rachel nearly bust into tears at seeing him walking toward them, his face set in a happy smile. He leant down and gave a shocked Oracle a kiss. "Let's get that spinal inhibitor off you and get you outta that infernal contraption."

So many people, all of them happy and smiling. Old friends, new families. All of their lives looked to be working out for them and Rachel felt incredibly pleased for them all.

But where was her happy ending?

_Rae, all you need to do is ask yourself… am I worth the risk? _Yes, yes! He was worth the risk! A thousand times over. Hadn't she already shown that? By going back in time twenty years to ensure that he survived that day? What had her younger self answered? And what were these memories? Different planets, different dimensions, her mother's tearful gaze as she used Azarath as a springboard. Why did she feel like she'd run from everything and _everyone_? Could she have told him _no_?

Her eyes scanned through the crowd of people, desperately searching. She spotted someone that looked remarkably like Aqualad moving through the crowd to greet Arsenal. She spotted someone looking strikingly similar to Batgirl but with black hair and a completely black Batgirl outfit greet a flabbergasted Robin enthusiastically, but where was that green figure? That cheeky smile?

Cyborg turned and smiled at Rachel, enveloping her in a hug. "Hey there, baby doll, looking for your husband?" He jerked his head, indicating over his shoulder at a doorway hidden in the shadows beyond the crowd of people. "Benji's just through that door."

Rachel froze. Benji? Not Garfield?

Cyborg grinned, draped a hand across her shoulders, marched her across the room and propelled her through the door, quietly shutting it behind her.

The room was very faintly illuminated and cozy. A large window opposite the wall looked out into the starlight sky outside the Watchtower, while a lounge chair sat facing it. But that wasn't what captured her attention. It was the white wooden cot in the corner. A small musical mobile hung over it, its fluffy animals twisting as it sung 'Greensleeves'.

Rachel approached it hesitantly, peering in with trepidation.

A small baby was asleep in its depths, dressed in blue overalls with the name 'Benjamin' written across the front. His tiny face was peaceful as he slumbered and Rachel felt her heart catch. In the little light in the room she could make out small details. A shock of purple hair adorned his head. Grey toned skin.

Benji.

Her baby.

She knew it in her soul. This was _her_ child.

She reached into the cot, running her fingertips across his sleeping cheeks.

A fleeting thought crossed her mind as she wondered where his sister was but before the thought could take hold the baby let out a small mumble and turned his head in his sleep.

Pointed ears.

Rachel's other hand went fluttering to her mouth, her eyes clouding with tears, especially when the furry purple rope she'd believed to be a toy wiggled. "Oh!" she cried.

"If you wake Benji up," a voice whispered from behind her. "You're putting him back to sleep."

Rachel snatched her fingers away from her son, spinning around.

Green eyes locked on hers, that cheeky, toothy grin erupting on his face. "Hi, babe."

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Ending Note:**_

_Cliché J.K Rowling ending. Yeah, yeah, I know. _

_First of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you that took the time to review, especially those of you that reviewed every single chapter. You guys are the best!_

_The following people made it a pleasure to write for, in no particular order: IamOneOfThem, Eve Royal, ForeverLove, cartoonstar, StarryNightT, Stormy Midnight, SaoirseWaveglow, Spread-My-Wingz-and-Soar, BerryDrops, BeyShadow, Angel Falls8, sesshomari, ShadowDragonFire, peachykay, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Seredid, theredrobin, RasulaTasa, MiCkLE PicKLe, xOxSuchACalamityxOx, TheAceman, tennisgal456,_ _lady Kcassandra, robxxstarxx3, sb1, RoseXxxXThorn, Loneywords,_ _shinigami219, Otakurec.37_ _May Day, timkhj_, _whitexgodess_, _…_

_If I've missed anyone, I'm terribly sorry._

_Extra special snuggles and kisses go to TheUltimateCokeBear, Royal Blue (who was Royalfire14 and changed her name) and Tekka Dark. You are the best!_

_And a huge tackle-glomp for __**Katergator**__ for just being fricken awesome! Seriously Kater, you've rocked my world with your pictures and comments. It's bloody brilliant! -huggle Kater-_

_-sniffle-_

_Thanks for letting me share my imagination with you! _

_Cheers_

_Kryalla Orchid._


End file.
